Life's Changes
by Team04Phantom
Summary: Part 4 of the Danny's Story series. Dani's missing, his parents are closing in and Sam is in constant danger. Danny is at a breaking point. With Vlad denying responsibility, his parents on the verge of a discovery and Sam's blind eye to the danger, Danny wonders how much more can he take.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Again, this is the fourth installment of my series "Danny's Story". If you have not read at least the last two parts, you will be seriously confused. The first installment, Bitter Unions, is rated M as it is very graphic and contains rape. The second installment, New Beginnings, contains MPreg, pedophilia and male sex. The third installment, Deliverance, contains MPreg and adult themes. The last two are much less graphic than the first. If the themes in Bitter Unions would disturb you but you would really like to read the rest of the series, please check out my forum page and read my chapter companions. I have companions for the entire chapter series of one, majority for the second (sorry for those still waiting for me to complete it. It doesn't look good.) and a companion for the entire first story. Please check out my profile page for the url to the forum page. This story is a love triangle between VladXDannyXSam. The first two are establishing VladXDanny while the second one establishes DannyXSam. This installment is ultimately a DXS. Life's Changes contains adult content. Reader beware.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Danny's Story, Part 4: Life's Changes**

**Chapter One: Unanswered Questions**

I paced the floor of my room. Dani was in trouble and time was against me. I just didn't know what to do, unfortunately. I had no way of finding her. I have done everything in my power to locate her but something is hiding her from me. After I discovered Vlad didn't have her, I contacted my army. They've been trying to turn up any leads for the last two days but nothing of importance has turned up. I found it unlikely that Dani could be captured by a human but with what happened to me a week ago fresh in my mind, nothing should be left unturned.

It was early in the morning on a Saturday so no one else was up. My sleeping pattern has been thrown off since the beginning of the month so I've been exhausted as of late. I just can't sleep, though. My mind keeps racing and I see these images of Dani in trouble. I don't know what is going off with her but I know she's in trouble. Dani would have contacted me before now.

I slowed down and went into my nursery. Lilly was sleeping peacefully so I decided to leave her be. I cleaned up a little bit, actually taking the clothes that litter my floor to the washroom. I couldn't sleep but I didn't want to do nothing. All that did was make me a nervous wreck. After my room was spotless and with the clothes still in the washer, I just started cleaning up a little. I wasn't pulling things out to sweep behind or anything. I was just rearranging the detergent bottles, folding towels and things like that. I picked up a basket of Jazz's clothes that I got out of the dryer and that's when something happened.

My world started spinning. I sat the basket down before I would drop it or fall down. After a moment, my sight cleared. "That was strange," I said softly. I was a pro at dizzy spells. I bent my knees slowly and picked up the basket, rising slowly still. No dizzy spell. I carried the basket upstairs.

Finally, the washer finished so I could put them in the dryer. The minute I opened the washer, my nose hairs burned. I crouched, shutting the lid. I covered my nose with my arm and lifted the lid again. I added more detergent and started it again, chuckling. Those clothes were so repulsive, my sense of smell returned because of it. That puts a new spin on awakening the dead!

I was watching a little TV, my feet propped up, when Sam and Tucker came over. Tucker sat down on the opposite side of the couch while Sam sat down in front of me, wrapping her legs around mine. "Hey," Sam smiled at me. We kissed quickly. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," I smiled softly. "I'm going to alert the Division to help bring Dani home today. I've been trying to come up with a right way to do it." I looked down at Tucker, my nose hairs burning again. "Dude, did you change that shirt?"

"Yeah," Tucker cried. "Why? Does it stink?"

"It's like the clothes I washed earlier," I said, shaking my head. "They rank so much, I felt my nose hairs burning." I chuckled. "I washed them again."

"Can you smell it," Sam asked me hopeful.

"Not smell," I said softly. "I just can tell it has an unpleasant odor to it."

"I don't smell anything offensive," Sam said softly. "And believe me, I'd tell Tucker if he did."

"I don't know," I chuckled, shaking my head. I wrapped my arms around her back. Sam snuggled into my chest.

A little later, the washer went off again. I got up but Sam and Tucker followed me. As soon as I opened the washer, that same smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I gasped, coughing as I covered my nose.

"Again," Sam asked me.

"Don't you smell that," I asked. Of course, that was an incorrect way to put it. I couldn't smell it either.

"It just smells like detergent to me," Sam said. She picked up a shirt and I turned from her. "It's just the washing powders, Danny. Nothing's wrong with it."

"There's something wrong with it," I declared. "That doesn't smell good."

"Hold up," Sam said. "You boys go back to the living room. I'm going to my house and we'll see if I can take care of that smell for you."

"Okay," I said, sighing. We went back as Sam shut the lid and dismissed herself. When I heard the door open a few minutes later, Sam told me to stay there. Soon, she came in. "What did you do," I asked her as she came back into my arms.

"I put some scentless detergent in your clothes," Sam said. "See if that helps."

"I hope so," I sighed.

3 3 3

I pushed my breakfast around more than I ate it but at least the odor from the washroom was gone. Sam and Tucker tried to get me to eat but I couldn't stomach it. I was too upset. Around nine, I got Lilly ready and we went to the Divisional headquarters. Carrie got two teams assembled per my request and we met the first team in the conference room.

"I'm looking for someone," I told the team. "I think she was kidnapped. There is a big possibility she is overseas so you will not be physically leading the investigation. I'm going to give you a list of possible places she could be and a list of known acquaintances. It is up to you to do the rest. Anything that you turn up comes directly to me. No one else is to know. If Samuels asks you for an update, tell him to talk to me. This gets to no one outside of these walls."

I passed out a book I had created. It was after eleven now because I had took the time to put this together. Inside the pack was a picture of Dani in both forms. I used her human form as a possible change in disguise. They knew this wanted person was a ghost but they had orders to bring her in like a human if they do find her. The team dismissed themselves. The second team that Carrie assembled came in.

"You asked to see us, sir," the one with the most seniority asked. These guys were senior field agents so they had the skills to get the job done.

"We're leading a raid," I said softly. "It's going to be on the Guys in White. If you want to back out, do so now. If not, we strike at one."

"We're at your service, sir," a second one said.

"Do you think the Guys in White could have Dani," Sam asked. "We haven't heard from them since Mr. and Mrs. Fenton sold the Fentonworks."

"Those guys took out of here," I said softly. "But the entire organization is a big one. I'm going to Springfield."

"So are we," Tucker added confidently.

3 3 3

Sam and Tucker stayed at the headquarters while I took Lilly to the castle. I should have taken her there to begin with but I was unsure if I really would raid the Guys in White. Sam said she would get the warrants in while Tucker was getting the necessary tools to do the job. The team Carrie assembled for me were the ones that were helping me lead the raid. I also needed agents who would do the necessary laborious tasks. We senior field agents would be busy with the documents and serving of the warrants. Tucker was assembling normal agents as a part of the necessary tools.

After I delivered Lilly to the castle, on the way through the lab, I sensed my parents. I took a detour to the workstations. "Mom. Dad," I said softly.

"Hi, honey," Mom said softly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I have a team assembled to raid the Guys in White in Springfield. Are you wanting to tag along?"

"What," Mom declared in shock.

"I'm wanting to do some investigations," I kept my reason simple. "If you want to see things up close, you'd better tag along. If not, you can always read my reports."

Mom stood up, putting her invention away quickly. "I'm going. Jack?"

"Sure," Dad said, not quite in the rush Mom was.

We rode back in my truck that brought me here. I had the time so I decided to take it slowly. Now I'm glad I did. We made it to headquarters at twelve-twenty. Mom and Dad done some necessary procedures while Sam and Tucker updated me on what they had done. We were ready for the largest seizure in Region Three's history.

Things would be different this time. When I went to the GiW's headquarters the first time, I was alone. They won't be seizing my badge this time. Not with as many agents as I have here. Sam even went a step further and called in ten Marines and fifty Guardsmen. Things would definitely be different this time!

I really thought I would be going in second command but Mom said she was just tagging along on my mission. So when we arrived shortly after two hours travel time, I walked into their headquarters. I had a bulletproof vest on like everyone here but I felt silly. I was bulletproof anyway. Mom, Dad, Sam, and Tucker walked directly behind me. The senior agents walked directly behind my family, followed by the teams and the G forces.

I walked into the lieutenant's office, catching him in the middle of a conversation. He looked up infuriated that I interrupted him. "Peter Garland," I said in a firm voice, "you and your operation are hereby under investigation by Division G. You have been served," I said, slamming the warrant on the table. Garland had a look of disbelief on his face as I turned from him, looking at my agents. "Tear this place apart and seize everything. Have Mr. Garland escorted out of this room." I began walking towards the door, pointing at five Marines and five Guardsmen. "Follow me."

"Who the hell do you think you are," Garland asked incredulously. "Who let these children in here?"

"Please come with me, Mr. Garland. Let's keep this civilized," one of my senior agents replied. Mom, Dad, Sam and Tucker followed the G forces and I out. Garland was going to throw a fit, I knew that. He'd end up in handcuffs by the end of the day, anyway, because saying the GiW don't partake in illegal activities is like saying cats bark.

I led them down a corridor until I came to a conference room. Tucker had showed me a map he had downloaded so I knew where I was going. "Bring all members to this room," I said to the Guardsmen. I turned to one Marine. "I want you to guard this place. I think you are enough. You can handle this, right?"

"Of course, sir," the Marine said, no reaction on his face.

"They will get rowdy," I said matter of fact. "You'll want to keep them in order." He nodded as I turned to the Guardsmen. "I want you five to escort the members. Tell the others where I want these guys." They saluted me and I returned it. They went to work. I turned to the last four forces there. "You are to accompany my parents and my friends, regardless of their preference. If anything happens to them, I am holding you accountable. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," the jarheads declared. I nodded.

"Unbelievable," Sam grumbled.

"What about you," Mom asked. "There are only five here and you put him on member duty. Who is going to assist you?"

"I will not be assisted," I said softly. "I can handle myself. It's you guys I'm worried about."

"Danny," Tucker said softly. "You really should have an escort."

"I'm fine," I said softly. "You take your orders from me," I said to the Marines. "If Mom tries to give you any hassle, I will deal with it later. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," they said in unison. I walked out of the room. Mom was the only one who had more authority than I did here so she was the only one who should be able to supersede my authority. However, this was my mission so I took point. Mom couldn't give an order to trump my law after giving me point. In other words, the Marine Mom takes will not lose his job because he only accepts orders given by me.

3 3 3

An hour in and the place was in chaos. One of the agents made it to a phone in time and called in backup. However, they didn't seem to get the point. If their numbers couldn't handle us from the beginning, there was no amount of agents that would overwhelm us. The Guys in White didn't have the same kind of training we did. They were mostly FBI dropouts that joined Division G but since they couldn't join the FBI, they certainly couldn't handle our requirements. This is why they are only supposed to observe and report. Ten of their agents couldn't compare to one of the average agents. That's not even counting the senior agents and it certainly doesn't count Team Phantom's involvement.

The base in Springfield was where all the results from Illinois came to. There was a reason Adam was born five years or so ago. The Guys in White have countless agencies throughout the country. They didn't report to Division G anymore so after one of their agencies discovered a single ghost, it never made it back to headquarters. I don't know where they found that one lone ghost but it was years before I opened the portal. We rescued Adam from the GiW headquarters in Quantico.

I was listening to the transactions going across my radio so I had a pretty good idea what was going off. Tucker had went to the technology research lab with five Guardsmen and his one Marine and was looking into their digital files. Sam had the same amount of G forces and was looking into their paper trails. The five Guardsmen I pulled with me had each joined a team lead by a Marine and they had captured all the Guys in White. Mom and Dad were working together and had looked into their medical research.

3 3 3

I kept myself busy in Garland's office all day. I went through the main database, looking for any trails. Just because Dani was in Tokyo last we talked doesn't mean the Guys in White couldn't get their hands on her. However, for my efforts, I pulled up empty handed.

That evening, I was in my individual office filing up a report. 'Request to dissolve organization' sat at the top of the form. I couldn't do this myself but I was pretty sure after all the evidence we produced today, Samuels won't be against it.

The form asked me if the organization was a vital part of our community. I marked the yes box. The next section asked me to come up with a suitable replacement if I could. I sighed, thinking it over.

There was no doubt that the novelty of the Guys in White was vital to our community. If there was ever a time we needed extra eyes out there, looking for ghosts, it was now. I couldn't come up with a good replacement, though.

_Well, those kids at the camp are smarter than you guys and they're under ten._

Of course! When our involvement as Team Phantom was exposed to the school, I was explaining to Charlie and them that my four through ten hunters age group were smarter than my peers. I was just trying to explain the huge gap between them and us but it's not a bad idea. We don't need lousy agents to form an observation group. We can use the Youth Division, adolescent year hunters to report any ghostly activity.

_Youth Division, adolescent year hunters have the skill and experience to fulfill this job. No weapons will be required so the law will not be broken. There is no need for schedules or patrol routes because the hunters will be able to observe while doing their everyday tasks. From my own experiences, I know that ghosts frequent where they have better chances of feeding. Schools are a major ghost attraction._

The only place that the law is obsolete is Amity Park. The rest of the country, it is illegal for anyone under the age of eighteen to walk the streets with a weapon. However, no weapons will be necessary. I'm sure this could work.

I signed the paperwork and left my office. I had placed many personal effects on my desk. I had a picture of Sam, Tuck and I, one of Lilly by herself and one of Tucker and Lilly. On my desk in the Oval office (still ridiculous), I have a picture of Sam and Lilly and a picture of my entire family. We took it after Christmas so I do mean my entire family. Mom and Dad, all six of them; my four grandparents, Jazz, Tucker, Brit, Dani, Sam, holding Eddie, and I, holding Jacob, are all pictured together. I have a small picture of Lilly in the corner added because Lilly wasn't home at the time of the picture.

I put the form in the outgoing pile and went to meet up with Sam and Tucker. I missed my little girl.

3 3 3

I needed something else. I had my hunters searching for Dani in America and looking into tips from the rest of the world and I had my army searching the Ghost Zone. However, I was missing a vital area before. My army could dig a lot deeper in the real world. Oh, lord.

"Record Keeper," I asked from my office. He was nowhere around but he wasn't kidding when he said he knows the castle best. He ghosted into my office.

"Yes, my liege," he said.

"I need your personal opinion," I said frankly. "I want a troop sent to the human world to look into my sister's disappearance and I have no idea who I can trust. I need ghosts who would not be tempted to feed on the humans, who would make keeping their species a secret as much of a top priority as returning my sister safely and who could do the job. Is there anyone like that in this castle?"

The Record Keeper chuckled. "Yes, sire. I could assemble a team that fits that description. Would you like a dossier of the soldiers before I do?"

"I would appreciate it," I said, relieved.

A stack of folders in a box transported on my desk. "I shall return when you require me," he said, bowing. He ghosted away.

"Daddy," Lilly called, flying towards me. She couldn't walk. No matter how good she was, she still hadn't learned to walk yet. It was funny because you have to know how to walk to fly in the Ghost Zone as a human so she used her powers even in the Ghost Zone. "What are you doing?"

I picked her up and placed her on my lap. "I'm trying to put a team together so I can get Aunt Dani back," I said softly. Lilly knew Dani was missing but I tried to hide how scared that idea made me.

"Is Aunt Dani going to be okay," Lilly asked, frightened.

"You bet," I said, feigning confidence. It depended on who had her and for what purpose. Dani could be fatally in danger. If someone has kidnapped her to do experiments on her, then she could die in the operations. The fan fictions get that one right.

"You're not sure," Lilly observed. She attached to my hip and I soothed her.

"You wanna help me put this team together," I asked her, trying to get her mind off it.

"Would it help Aunt Dani," Lilly asked.

"It could," I said softly. "It would make our chances of bringing her home higher."

"I'll do it," Lilly said, turning up in a smile. I formed a desk chair with no legs out of ectoplasm and put it on my desk. I put three folders on her table.

"You're looking for someone who is faithful to us, who has shown no problems in the past and who has passed my fighting courses that I taught when I was pregnant with you. If they meet those requirements, put the folder here," I said, touching my desk tray. "Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Lilly smiled. I smiled back at her. I picked up my first folder, opening it as Lilly opened her first folder. This just has to work. If not, I could lose Dani forever.

3 3 3

I was so exhausted. I barely put Lilly in bed, asleep herself, before I collapsed on my own bed. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. I left the stupid helmet in my cubby and tried to get my restless mind to agree with my exhausted body. I held my eyes open in slits but I couldn't get my mind to slow down enough to fall asleep. I changed positions but nothing seemed to work. When I lay over on my stomach, I knew I would still be sleepless tonight. I drug myself out of my bed, pulling my sheets off the mattress. I drug myself downstairs and washed the sheets.

I laid across the couch, hoping the change of scenery would ease me into sleep. I was so exhausted. I didn't have the energy anymore. I had emotionally, physically and mentally spent myself but now I couldn't replenish those areas. I started tossing on the couch like I did in my bed but just like in my room, I couldn't get to sleep. I went into the kitchen and warmed me a cup of milk. It's the oldest trick in the book and it used to work for me before.

I kept imagining that cheese as I drank my milk. Once I downed the cup, I pulled out the makings for a grilled cheese sandwich. It was the first thing I've eaten in at least two days. My stomach churned if I ate too quickly so I ate slowly so every bite counted. I was a pro on nausea as well so I knew how to keep the food down.

3 3 3

I had pretty much done everything I could through the night hours. I knew this wasn't helping. I was exhausted but I was working. When morning arrived, I was surprised to find Mom coming down before Sam and Tucker came over. "I knew it," Mom sighed. "You didn't get any sleep last night either, did you?"

"Not a wink," I sighed exhaustedly. "I'm so tired but I can't calm my mind down enough to get some rest. I don't know what to do."

"I do," Mom said softly. "Did you eat anything?"

"A grilled cheese sandwich around four last night," I said softly. "I'm giving you a heads up. I was bored last night and there was nothing on. The kitchen is a mite different."

Mom walked into the kitchen and turned the lights on. She gasped at what I had done. All the shelves were cleared off and I had cleaned all the appliances. I even cleaned the refrigerator as I tried to find that God awful reek that was inside it. Turns out, it was just some potato soup Mom had made for dinner last night.

"Danny," Mom declared. "Honey, have you started nesting or something?"

"Nesting," I asked, confused. "You mean like what a dog will do before she has puppies. I'm not shredding anything?"

"For a human, they start preparing their nests. I think you've started nesting for Lilly," Mom started chuckling. "It's wonderful, honey. Thank you."

"Thank you for having a mildly dirty kitchen," I sighed. "So, you know how to get me to get some rest. I've already tried the warm milk approach, just so you know."

"This has nothing to do with wives tales," Mom said, softly. "Go upstairs in your room. I'll let Sam and Tucker know what's going on."

"Okay," I sighed. I went upstairs and checked on Lilly. The baby had worn herself last night looking through the files. I laid down on my bed, staring at an old dream that now rested on my ceiling. Mom finally came in with a needle. "What's that," I asked in a panic.

"It's a sleep aid," Mom said softly. "It's completely safe. It'll just help you rest."

"Can't I take it in oral form or something," I asked, pushing myself on the other side of the bed. What would Mom say if that needle suddenly broke when it went against my arm?!

"This will work faster," Mom said softly. "Now sit still!"

"Mom, there is something you need to know," I said in one breath. She looked at me expectedly. "My skin is a mite stronger than it used to be. You have to be meticulous in how you put a needle in my arm."

"And why haven't I heard of this side effect," Mom demanded. "I seem to remember to put a needle in your arm before."

"I was lucky," I fibbed. The only thing that made me lucky that day was I had a heads up to take my powers away. I even failed at staying away from Vlad that day.

"I'll put it in gently," Mom said.

"Can't I take this in capsule form," I begged. I did not want her to see that needle break. The clinic has been poking me for months and they still mess up sometimes.

Mom grabbed my arm, "Sit still!" I clenched my eyes shut, wishing I was anywhere but here. This couldn't possibly be a pathetic dream. I haven't slept in over a week! "There," Mom declared. "See. That wasn't so bad."

"You did it," I called, looking to the needle in shock. It was intact.

"Of course I did it," Mom declared. "I'm a lot better than those doctors at the clinic!"

I relaxed. "I know you are," I said, yawning. "Man, it's already working."

"Then why don't you allow me to give you examinations," Mom sighed. "I understand why you talk with the therapist but I would like to be included in your sessions."

"It has to do," I said in a loud yawn, "with the reason I erased your memories." I yawned again. "I can't talk to you or allow you to know my medical history because you could figure it out."

"Figure it out," Mom asked. A dark haze enveloped her. "Your secret could be figured out by your medical files?"

"It's that simple," I think I said. I was losing consciousness and it was hard to focus. "T-take care of Lilly for me," I said simply. I wanted to say something about Sam and Tucker but I felt myself sailing away. I was finally getting some sleep.

3 3 3

I expected the clock to read just a little after ten when I sat up. I knew the medication wouldn't last long but the lack of sleep I've had should have kept me under a little longer. However, I jumped out of bed when my clock read after five. I hit the floor from the dizzy spell. Holy Hell, I've been asleep for twelve hours almost! I stood up, confused as to why I've been getting these dizzy spells, but taking the precautions I normally take. I checked my nursery but Lilly wasn't there. I took my time going down the stairs, holding onto the rail. I have been asleep for a long time. Maybe that's why I'm dizzy.

I walked in the kitchen and I thought the odor was strong enough to throw me back. I covered my nose, actually dry heaving. I retreated into the living room.

"Danny," Mom asked, worried. "Honey, are you okay?"

The smell followed her as she came towards me. "No," I begged. "Don't come any closer. What are you cooking in there? It smells like New Years at the Calloways!" Mom and Dad Number Three follow the tradition of eating cabbage on the first day of the year and that's what I was referencing. It smelled horrible.

"It's pizza," Mom said softly. "My pizza!"

"Really," I asked intrigued. Mom stood in the kitchen while I stood behind the couch, a good fifteen feet away.

"First you throw out my potato soup and now you don't like my pizza," Mom asked confused. "Why did you throw out that soup? It was just made yesterday."

"There was something wrong with it," I said softly. "But then again…" I trailed off. I love Mom's pizza. Her pizza could kick the butts of those big chain pizza places and even the frozen pizzas. Why would I find that offensive? Why would I find detergent? Something's not right.

"You wouldn't by any chance make me a grilled cheese sandwich and bring it here, would you," I asked. I need to eat something and I've found something I like.

"Of course," Mom replied. "Do you want me to check your temperature or test for an illness?"

"No," I said, thinking it over. Not for Mom to do it, of course. "Just the grilled cheese, please."

"Sure, baby. You want to eat it upstairs or is the couch far enough away?"

"The couch is fine," I said, walking around it. "Have you heard from Sam and Tucker?"

"Yeah," Mom said softly. "They took Lilly out so she could have some fun. She was afraid of awakening you so they've been out all day."

"What," I asked panicked. I pulled my phone out and dialed Sam's number in a hurry.

"Hello," Sam answered.

"Please tell me you have Lilly," I pleaded.

"We're at Team Phantom's headquarters," Sam said simply. I released a breath. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I just got worried," I sighed. "Never know when a ghost will trick Mom and Dad."

"The guards are still on her," Sam deadpanned. "I'd feel sorry for anyone targeting that little girl."

"If it could fool Mom," I began.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sam scoffed. "It wouldn't get past them if it was from a thousand miles away."

"Well, thank you for keeping her busy. What has she got into today?"

"She's been playing at HQ," Sam chuckled. "She loves playing video games with Tucker." I knew that. I smiled as I imagined her sitting on Tucker's lap as he played a single player game and he and Lilly fussed over something or another. "Did you get some rest?"

"Yeah," I said, releasing a huge breath. "I slept for nearly twelve hours on a single dose of sedation."

"I knew you would," Sam sighed. "You were so exhausted. It's just like after Freakshow. All it took was a chance to fall asleep and you wouldn't wake up for a long time."

"I guess," I sighed. Mom brought in my grilled cheese sandwich. "Ooh. I've got to go! I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Okay," Sam said, confused. I hung up.

"Oh, thank you," I declared. I hope it tastes as good as it did last night.

"You're welcome," Mom chuckled. "I brought you a glass of apple juice."

"Yeah," I sighed. It wasn't as depressing as seeing the jug that day when Mom still knew but it brought up some not-so-pleasant memories. With the dizziness and the nausea, it's like I'm pregnant with Lilly again. I took a drink but it wasn't the same as when I was pregnant with Lilly. It didn't have the same flavor qualities as it did with Lilly. At least it didn't taste bad.

The grilled cheese on the other hand was worth dying for. I ate it slowly so I could keep it down. When I finished, I left the plate on the table and hollered at Mom. I hated relying on her to take it to the kitchen but I wouldn't dare step foot into that kitchen. There would probably be more attractive smells at a city dump.

3 3 3

Lilly and Tucker were playing a game of scrabble when I got to HQ. I would say losing to a baby would be a sure sign you're in trouble but then again, I know Lilly. Vlad had given her lessons and that's how she knew so much. I still talked down to her but in all honesty, she should talk down to me. Vlad was given the chance to tutor Lilly how he hoped to tutor me. I really should complete his lessons but I want Lilly to have a chance to be a kid. I guess I'm a lot like the movie Daddy Day Care in that sense. You only have the chance to be a kid once. You should enjoy it while it lasts. With Lilly, it's worse because she still hasn't had a chance to be a kid.

"Top that, Uncle Tucker," Lilly declared.

"Can someone get me a dictionary," Tucker asked uncertain. Lilly started giggling.

I chuckled, causing everyone to look at me. "Daddy," Lilly cried, flying at me. I picked her up, holding her tight. I kissed her cheek.

"Hey, there, Lilly-Bear," I smiled at her. "Don't be mean to Uncle Tucker. It's not nice to use big words he can't understand."

"She's seven months and four days," Tucker cried. "She shouldn't know that word!"

I rubbed my nose to Lilly's. "She takes after her mommy. She's smart like Sam is."

"I sure am," Lilly cried. I packed her back to the table and put her in her highchair.

"Getting beat by an opponent in a highchair," I said, feigning disappointment. "How the mighty have fallen? Shouldn't you use that mind power to get an edge?"

"After what happened to you," Tucker declared. "Hell no! I know what happens in this family when you cheat. I'm not going that route."

"Watch your language," I scolded. "Not in front of Lilly."

"Hello no! We're not going to take it," Lilly called.

I gave Tucker a dirty look. "You didn't catch me in time," Tucker said sorrowfully.

"Okay, no more unsupervised visits with Uncle Tucker," I said under my breath.

Lilly giggled. "Daddy! Uncle Tucker isn't a bad influence."

"You just said a bad word… when your peers can't talk at all. He's a bad influence."

Lilly and Tucker giggled as Tucker put his fist to his cheek. Two pink arms wrapped around my neck. "Hi," Sam said softly.

"Hi," I said back. "What have you been getting into?"

"Some more research into the waterproof bunkers," Sam said softly. "I think I made a break in the case. You want to see."

I gave her a look. "How about we see something else?"

"You know, it can always wait," Sam said urgently. We backed out of the room, our departing not registering to Tuck or Lilly. We locked the door and I laid her down on the bed. I don't know why, but I wanted her. It was the first time I've gotten horny and allowed it to influence me. Normally, I allow her to make that call. Of course, this will only be our third time doing it.

3 3 3

I kissed down her leg, Sam moaning in pleasure. We had already had sex and now we were just fooling around. When I kissed her thigh, parallel with her pelvis, Sam looked up from her back. "Danny," Sam asked through her moan.

"Yeah," I asked, stopping my activity.

"I've been thinking a lot," Sam said, sitting up. I backed away, allowing her to. "The last time we made love and we started fooling around, I got an urge. I resisted it because I didn't want to hurt you… but can I see your vagina?"

I looked at her in shock. "You want to see my sensitive area?"

"Well, yeah," Sam said softly. "Only if you'll allow it, though. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't get it," I asked, confused. "Why would you want to see it?"

"I was thinking last time," Sam said gently. "It was just a passing thought but it's the only thing we sexually have in common. You don't have breasts like mine and I don't have a penis."

"I've seen yours," I chuckled but I was slightly worried. The last thing I had touch that sensitive spot was Vlad when he impregnated me with Eddie and Jacob. I was really nervous about having it be touched again. I sighed. "Okay. I'll let you see it. I do trust you."

"I would never hurt you purposely," Sam said softly. I laid down beside of her, flat on my back. I felt the bed shift.

With Vlad, I knew it was coming. I could feel with him and I would feel him lift up my penis or something move behind it before whatever he was using got to the sensitive area. Not this time, though. I felt a sharp pain around the area and I gasped out, trying not to scream. "It's okay," I said softly. "The area around it is sensitive. Hence it being a sensitive area."

"I'm really sorry," Sam said urgently. I nodded, trying to breathe. She didn't know what it felt like but she was curious. I had to let her experiment and explore. I felt her hand rest directly on top of it. Slowly and carefully, one finger pushed into the flesh. I gasped but held my legs perfectly still.

There was no other sensations. Only pain and discomfort. Sam was being super gentle and if I pulled the memories of Vlad raping me there, it was a walk in the park but that's the thing with the sensitive area. No matter how many times someone touches it. No matter how often it is impaled. It all feels like the first time. Sam wasn't even really far in it. She hadn't pushed past the first joint of her finger, I'm sure.

"Does it hurt really bad," Sam asked me gently. "I can stop if it does."

"Not really bad," I said gently. "Just don't go any further."

"I wasn't planning on it," Sam said softly. "It's hard to imagine a baby coming out of this. Are you sure it's not fatal no matter what?"

"It shouldn't be," I said softly. "At least not for a full ghost," I added. "Maybe it is for a half ghost although in one of my dreams, I deliver ten children before I died."

"Ten kids," Sam declared in shock. "Dang. Glad to know Vlad has restraint."

I laughed. "He wanted kids. I was missing my family so I substituted children for you guys. It's all psychological." I shook my head. "I've been talking with the Doc too much."

I felt Sam pull her finger out. I sat up to see her tentatively putting it to her mouth. She gasped out in disgust. "What was he talking about? He thinks that tastes good!"

I laughed out in shock. "I can't believe you just did that," I declared. Sam ran to the compact fridge I had in my room. I never knew when I wanted a snack when I was pregnant. I formed an ecto-bucket as she pulled a water out of the fridge and washed her mouth out. She spit it back up in the bucket.

"That is disgusting," Sam declared. "I was curious because when you allowed us to witness Vlad stealing Lilly from you, he said your sensitive area tasted better. Yuck!"

I shook my head. "You do know curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"Now I know why," Sam gasped. "Oh, God, that tasted horrible!"

"I know what you mean," I said, shaking my head. "You don't know how much I wished I couldn't taste when I was with Vlad and he'd force me to give him a blow job. I liked it better when he was in ghost form because the pain refused to allow me to taste what he tasted like." I shook my head. "Crazy girl."

"I was," Sam said, shaking her head. "Did you ever blow Vlad when you became a couple?"

"No," I said pointedly. "I made it clear that I would never do that again. The human ejaculation I could taste and the ghost ejaculation would swell my throat shut. I didn't like either one."

"Why would it swell your throat," Sam asked me, now calming down.

"Ghost ejaculation is like acid," I said carefully. "It burned when I was a human and he was a ghost. I never gave him a blow job while I was in ghost form but when he raped me that first time and when we'd make love in ghost form, it was fine."

"Did you ever make love to him," Sam asked.

"Never," I chuckled. "Vlad said he sometimes thought about it but he was too scared. He was always the dominate."

"Should've guessed," Sam sighed. "What about you in ghost form and him in human form? Did that ever take place?"

"Yeah," I said gently. "It's not satisfying for the ghost," I said, scouring. I felt weird telling Sam I didn't feel pleasure with my ex-boyfriend but it was true. The last night we made love besides when I betrayed Sam, Vlad tried to do it in human form and I in ghost form because of my pregnancy. I didn't get any satisfaction and that's why he transformed.

"It's a safeguard," Sam said simply. "It hurts the human to discourage humans from making love to ghosts and it's not satisfying to ghosts to discourage the ghosts."

"That's probably true," I said softly. "I know I hated it. It was horrible. It's like we were two puzzle pieces from two different pictures. We just didn't…" I blushed when I realized what I was going to say. "Fit."

"Okay," Sam chuckled, looking me in the eye. "I know I should quit while I'm ahead but I have another question. Can I see you in ghost form?"

"Why," I asked. "I won't make love you, if that's what you're asking."

"No. See you," Sam repeated. I looked at her funny but I saw her eyes trail my crotch. See me!

"You want to see my penis in ghost form," I declared. "Are you sure? Ghost penises aren't that pretty to look at."

"I'll be the judge of that," Sam said.

"Okay, on one condition," I said pointedly. I sat up to look her in the eye. "You can't laugh."

"Laugh," Sam asked confused. "Why would I laugh?"

"You'll see," I sighed. I was still so unused to this. I triggered the rings. "Remember. If you start laughing, the deal is off."

"I don't get it," Sam said, shaking her head. "How could the deal be off if I've already seen it?"

I allowed the act itself to answer her question. I focused all my energy on my pelvic area. It was extremely difficult for me to bring my penis out. I know it should be easy but it wasn't. Ghosts don't excrete waste and I've never got a hard on. I'm not sure how this works. I just know what Vlad told me that one time.

Sam raised her eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. I continued to concentrate on my pelvis area. What was it Vlad told me to do? Think of something arousing. Oh. It came up.

Sam didn't laugh. She gasped. "You don't have to take your jumpsuit off," Sam declared. "Wait a minute! How is this possible?"

"My suit is my skin," I said, turning red. "I practically go around naked. I should be arrested for indecent exposure."

"But your suit was shredded three times," Sam declared. My eyes widened. Oh, no. "Are you telling me you were skinned alive each time?"

"Sam," I said gently. She looked at me with such horror and such guilt. "It's not your fault."

"I didn't even know you were in pain," Sam declared.

"It was a bee sting," I lied. It wasn't. It felt like I was being skinned alive with a thousand knives. I tried to forget it but I guess I did it too well.

"It wasn't," Sam said, choking up. "You felt it each time! You felt all of it. And you want to know how I know. You were much more depressed that week than what you should have been. I know you were missing Lilly and you were upset about the accident and you were angry about that ghost team but it was deeper. I know why you wanted to get rid of your powers now. Not only were they hurting those you love, they were hurting you. So you thought what good were they."

Sam nearly broke down crying when she first started but when she told me how she knew she grew angry. Her voice was powerful now but I didn't want to continue this. "Let's not go back there," I said gently. "I was really stupid that week. Tuck was right. You guys were coming into your powers and I abandoned you like that. I didn't know the planet was doomed at that point in time. I was going to leave the two of you to face the life of a halfa alone. That's selfish."

"You were hurting," Sam said gently. She sighed, looking down. She gasped again. "It's huge!"

I turned red. "Yeah. There's a difference. I told you."

"Vlad used his ghost penis on you in human form and he was the same way," Sam declared. "I saw his human penis. It was huge, too. I couldn't imagine it being bigger. I'm so sorry, Danny."

"So was Vlad," I said gently. "But you must remember that Vlad used to rape normal people with that ghostly penis. I know he did because when I talked to Carol, she told me she'd go numb."

"Carol," Sam asked, furrowing her brow.

"When we went to see Grandpa, Vlad took us on his jet. I talked with Vlad's longest employee and she told me some things. Vlad confessed some things to me too. You don't know how much his past hurt him. You don't know the conversations we'd have at night. Vlad persecuted himself. And he wasn't a lenient judge."

"When was the last time you saw him," Sam asked me.

"When we went over there," I said honestly. "I hadn't seen him in a while before that, though. Maybe he's moving on."

"Maybe," Sam smiled. "Have you checked on his drinking habit?"

"He was continuing it the last I checked," I said softly. "I don't know, though. Maybe he's given it up."

"Hopefully," Sam smiled. I powered down and we lay in the bed together. There was no foreplay. There was just she and I. Even with Sam, these moments mean more to me than the sex itself.

3 3 3

I had therapy today so before I could start patrol, I had to speak to Richardson. I asked her how the sessions with Vlad were coming along. Richardson is very proper so she didn't give me any details but she did tell me that Vlad was trying to move on with his life. We still couldn't get Lilly to agree to meet with Vlad so it was another unsuccessful week. Lilly is steadfast in her decision to cut Vlad off. Sam and Tucker couldn't be happier but I was a little disappointed. I think it's unfair that Vlad doesn't see her.

After therapy, I took Lilly home and went on patrol. Nothing new there. The same old crazy ghosts who are still desperate to get away from the hunters before they're caught. Tucker is still the team member who is less likely to get hurt but the ghosts have come up with a solution to Tucker's mindreading abilities. Tucker is trying to learn how to combat their new techniques but it's not without growing pains. Sam is still the member who is constantly injured, even if she doesn't get involved in a fight. I can't figure it out. My powers or even ectoplasm won't heal her. We don't even know what is causing these injuries.

I finished bandaging Sam's cut on her shoulder. This one was pretty bad and I hated how she's basically defenseless. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Reynolds?"

"I'm sure," Sam said, absolutely no pain in her voice. She claims the injuries don't hurt and I'm tempted to believe her. I've seen her with a dislocated shoulder before and she doesn't even flinch until I reset it. "Let's get some rest."

"I just don't get it," I sighed. I have looked at her injuries from every angle. Nothing seems to add up.

"We probably never will get it," Sam said softly. "We've been investigating this for a month now. Nothing sticks out."

"There's something causing this," I declared. "And I will find out what it is!"

"Don't worry about it," Sam softly smiled at me.

"Something's hurting you," I declared. "I will worry about it until I can stop it!"

Sam wrapped her good arm around my neck, kissing me on the forehead. "You're stressed. Don't get stressed."

"You're getting hurt. My hunters are getting hurt. The ghosts are using Tucker's ability to read minds against him. Dani's missing. That's too many things out of my control. I'm sorry. I'm going to be stressed."

"I know," Sam whispered softly. "Come on. Let's get some sleep. We've got school tomorrow."

I released a big breath. "I guess."

I turned around to my bed, Sam placing her good hand on my neck. She started massaging my neck. I moaned. "Does that feel good?"

"Better than I anticipated," I sighed in contentment. "Sam. You've got the hands of an angel."

Sam chuckled. "I'm glad I can help."

"I wished I could," I sighed, thinking of all that's going wrong in my world.

"Hush," Sam scolded. "I want you focused only on how good this makes you feel."

I closed my eyes, sighing some more. "I could probably do that."

"That better be all you do," Sam scolded me.

I sighed softly. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too," Sam said softly. We laid down in my bed together, I wrapping my arms around her. She snuggled into my pillow, her back resting against my body. "Don't worry, Danny. All will turn out all right."

I looked over her body, seeing the various injuries in various stages. "I hope."

3 3 3

Sam tugged at the sleeves around her arms irritatingly. She had been wearing sleeves for two weeks now but that didn't mean she was use to them. I took her hand in mine, pulling it away from the sweater before she pulled it apart. Sam sighed in aggravation.

"I know," I smiled softly. "It's okay. It's just a sweater."

"That's the only thing bad about these injuries," Sam grumbled. "I have to wear a sweater!"

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "We don't have a choice, though."

"I know," Sam sighed again. "And I know you know what I'm going through. I just hate anything on my arms." Her other hand went to the sleeve, pulling on it. Sam groaned, irritated, pulling on it harder.

"Stop that," I chided. I took her other hand, stopping her from assaulting the sleeves further. Her poor dress from the dance when we first met Dora didn't make it. Those sleeves sat in tatters before we had our dance.

Sam started rolling her shoulder, groaning. "Come on," she complained. "It's driving me nuts!"

"Just breathe," I told her gently. "You'll get used to it."

"I doubt it," Sam groaned. We finally made it to Tucker's. Sam pulled my hands to her shoulder, using my knuckles to push the fabric. I laughed, holding my hands firm. Sam whined. "Come on," she cried. "Just a little push!"

"No," I tried to say firmly. It didn't work so it came out with a laugh.

"Tucker," Sam cried when he opened the door.

"No," Tucker retorted.

"Come on! If you can really read minds, you'll know how badly I want this!"

"You have torn five sweaters and decimated two," Tucker declared. "You need those sweaters more than you need to mess with those sleeves."

Sam turned her head, going to bite it. I put both her hands in my one hand and wrapped my second one around her neck, cutting off her attempts. "Ooh, Danny," Sam complained.

"No," I chuckled. Sam's head slammed into my hand, forcing my hand to push the fabric. "Sam," I scolded.

"Either let me do it or I'll do it my way," Sam declared. She started rolling her shoulder again.

"Neither," I declared. "Tuck's right. You will never get used to wearing a sweater if you don't put some kind of effort in."

"I have put effort in," Sam cried. "I just hate sleeves!"

"Come on," I smiled softly. We started walking to school, me pretty much holding Sam's hands captive. She tried over and over again to pull on those sleeves but I prevented her from tearing them. She got pretty aggressive with the sleeves when she pulled on them.

I dropped Sam and Tucker off in their Spanish class, reminding Tuck to watch those sleeves. Sam had torn most of her sweaters when she was alone but one of them met an early end in first block. I went to Computer Tech.

School was miserable without Sam and Tucker. I couldn't do like I did last year in music. The only reason I stuck around for Spanish was because I was practically teaching it. Now, I have three classes without Sam and Tucker and none of them is very important to me. However, most of the teachers are ghost hunters so I have to come back after a ghost sense. I don't want Samuels to hear of me skipping.

The teacher, Mrs. Hans, had us typing again. That's all we did and it was boring as hell. I was a fast typist so I was usually done first. We had the freedom to get on the internet when we finished but it did little to ease the boredom. I clicked off my solitaire game, pulling up the Internet Explorer. I signed into my team e-mail account.

_Just checking on you. I haven't heard from you in a while. I know we're not exactly seeing things eye to eye but I still care for you. Richardson and I are trying to convince Lilly to see you but she's really scared. I just wanted you to know I haven't given up. You are her father and you deserve to see her. I just can't force anything on her._

_I was thinking about sharing some of her pics with you. I don't know if that would make you feel worse or better so I'll leave that up to you._

_It's been a while since Lilly has had any training. Do you think you can give me her instructor's e-mail or some other way to contact him? She really should continue her studies but I will probably cut some of it back. She's just a kid after all._

_No sign of Dani. I have the ghost hunters and the ghosts from the castle on it. I'll let you know if anything turns up._

_Talk to you later,_

_Danny_

I sent the e-mail to Vlad and signed off. The teacher will probably assign another writing assignment in ten minutes. But until then, I'm doomed to suffer through this boredom. There was little chance of a ghost attack. A ghost would have to be suicidal to come to this school. There are more than fifty hunters at this school. That's not to say this is great news. That just means they attack further away.

I yawned, lowering myself down in the chair. I propped my head on my fist and stared at the monitor. As time continued to pass, more students finished the assignment. The room started to fill with chit chat.

"Have you heard Paulina's latest claim," one girl scoffed.

"I know," another declared. "Please! She's battier than I thought."

Another group of girls, these more popular, were also discussing the claim Paulina had made. "She's so lucky! Could you imagine making love to him?"

"I know," another girl said in a hushed voice. The conversations wouldn't reach the teacher. "He's such a hunk! I wished I could have made love with him."

"There's no guarantee that she did," another girl sitting beside them said. "It wouldn't be the first untrue claim she's made."

"She's got pictures," the girl retorted. "It's proof."

"You heard him," she retorted. "He doesn't date out of his species!"

That got my attention. "He was just trying to distance himself from Sam. He'd never turn down Paulina."

The girls looked at me. "You know what Danny said, though," a girl with the other party said softly. "Phantom and Paulina aren't compatible. I don't believe it's true."

"Then how do you explain the photos," the other girl retorted.

"She faked them," they both exclaimed.

"Well, I think you're just jealous," the other girls retorted.

"Why wouldn't we be," the second girl asked. "If anyone could bag Phantom, it would be Paulina."

"Exactly," the first girl retorted.

"That doesn't mean she bagged him, though," the same girl rebuked.

What in the world? Why would Paulina say she had sex with Phantom? How could she have proof? I didn't touch her!

I pulled up the Internet Explorer again and went on Paulina's myspace page. If proof would show up anywhere, it would be here. Her Saturday post had a picture of Phantom on it all right. I was out cold.

_It was amaaaazing! Phantom and I finally decided to make it official. He's a busy guy so he couldn't stay long but he did catch a little sleep. Isn't he cute? He was such a gentleman. I love you so much, Phantom. Thank you for the experience._

I felt sick. How did Paulina get a picture of me unconscious unless… I felt a motion in my stomach and I darted out of the room. I ran to the bathroom, vomiting up violently. This can't be happening. How did Paulina get her hands on something that could knock me out?! The dream I had a month ago came back in my mind. The ghost girl. The desire to protect them. Could I have gotten Paulina pregnant and not even known about it? I threw up some more.

I came to my feet wobbly. I washed my mouth out and splashed some water on my face. No. This isn't happening. It wasn't Paulina. She couldn't have. She wouldn't know the first thing about knocking a ghost out. Where would she get the inside knowledge of that?

I backed into the wall, sliding down the stone mastery. I laid my head against my lap, trying to figure this out. It can't be a coincidence.

But I can't think of it being true.

3 3 3

I found the strength to return to first block and stay there. In second block, I couldn't dare look at Sam. I tried not to think of it but I couldn't keep the images of Paulina taking advantage of me like that out of my mind. When Paulina came into the room, she was talking about it. I prayed Sam wasn't listening in.

"Danny," Tucker said fearfully. I looked to his desk but he wasn't there. I looked around to find him trying to catch Sam. She was going for Paulina.

"Sam," I cried.

I jumped out of my desk, trying to catch her hand. It went across Paulina's face. "How the hell did you do it," Sam demanded. I grabbed her, wrapping my arms around her arms and pulling her back. "Answer me, bitch!"

"Sam," I cried.

"How dare you," Paulina declared.

"He would have never made love to you willingly," Sam seethed. "You hurt him somehow and I want to know how!" She tried to pull out of my arms.

"Sam, calm down," I cried.

Paulina stepped up to Sam, her finger in her face. "I am the Queen! How dare you smack me?"

"Get back Paulina," I declared darkly. "Sam's right! You attacked Phantom!"

"And I will rearrange that pretty face because of it," Sam threatened.

"I did no such thing," Paulina denied. "Phantom and I decided as a couple to take it a step further."

"You aren't a couple," I declared, infuriated. "You're a whinny little brat with a title!"

Paulina scoffed offended. "I am the Queen of the A-List and you are pissing me off!"

"Go ahead and get pissed off," Sam declared. "Because if you attack Phantom again, that title won't save you!"

Paulina turned to the A-List guys. "Are you just going to let them talk to me like this?"

"What do you want us to do," Tommy declared. "They're stronger than we are. They fight ghosts for a living!"

"I think Danny is doing the best thing for you," Chris replied. "He's preventing Manson from tearing your throat out."

"It's not my fault Phantom doesn't tell you everything," Paulina scoffed.

"Believe me," I declared, "I would know!" I turned Sam around. "It's okay, Sam. You need to calm down."

"I will not allow her to hurt Phantom again," Sam seethed, looking at me. She was angry but she had tears in her eyes. "I will not stand it. She will be a dead woman if she does that again."

"Calm down," I said gently. I started to soothe her, Sam's tears winning the battle. I picked her up, Sam hugging onto my neck as I packed her bridal style. I carried her outside, away from prying eyes. This was more devastating to her than Vlad and I having sex.

Maybe it's got something to do with the dream. I know it debilitated me earlier.

"Promise me you won't leave me," Sam cried. "Promise me that just because you and Paulina are going to have a baby, you won't choose her over me."

"I promise," I said softly. I wouldn't deny that I was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, wiping her eyes. "I should be comforting you."

I smiled softly. "Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing wrong with being upset. I'm upset too."

"I never imagined she would go so far," Sam said softly. I put her down. "Was it that important to her?"

"I guess," I sighed. "I just don't know how she did it."

"Me either," Sam sighed. "She had to have help. She wouldn't know how to do it just right."

"It could be anyone," I sighed. "Who knows? Paulina may have saved my life." I couldn't quite believe it, though. I woke up on my porch. How did I get there?

3 3 3

After school, I went into a classroom and powered up, going to Paulina. Paulina was heading for the bus when I grabbed her arm. "Phantom," she cried excitedly. "What are you—?"

I cut her off, "You're coming with me!"

"I'll go anywhere with you, you know that," she said, looking at me strangely. "Are you upset, sweetheart?"

"I'm not your sweetheart," I said sharply. "I don't know what happened but we will get the truth out of you."

"Are you upset about something," she asked me.

"Don't play coy with me, Paulina," I declared. "You know as well as I do that what you did was wrong." I lifted her in the air, "Hold on tight."

Paulina clung to me, frightened beyond belief. I flew her to the free clinic.

3 3 3

I couldn't tell you how relieved I was when Dr. Reynolds told me it was impossible for Paulina to be pregnant because she was still a virgin. Sam and Tucker were there with us and the relief showed on their faces as well. Paulina, on the other hand, tried to deny Dr. Reynolds's claim.

"Sweetheart, I'm looking at your cervix right now," she said softly. "You are still a virgin. You have never had sex."

"I can't tell you how much this means to me," I sighed, closing my eyes. Maybe Rosalita wasn't my daughter, after all.

_Don't be so sure_, Tucker thought. _She still had ghost powers._

I'm not the only half ghost, I pointed out.

"Phantom and I made love Friday night. Are you sure it just hasn't shown up yet."

Dr. Reynolds shook her head disbelievingly. "It doesn't work like that, dear girl. I'll give her a pregnancy test but the likelihood is very small. She would have to artificially inseminate herself. Not an easy task to do alone."

"I'd appreciate it," I sighed in relief.

"I don't understand. Do you regret what we done?"

"We didn't do anything," I declared. I was furious.

"Calm down," Dr. Reynolds said softly. "Miss Sanchez, would you object to a session with our psychologist?"

"A psychologist," Paulina cried. "Why would you suggest that I need to talk to a therapist? I'm not crazy!"

"No, of course not," Dr. Reynolds said softly. "I don't believe that either. I'm just suggesting you speak to her. It's completely up to you."

"I don't think so," Paulina retorted. "There's no point in it."

"That's your choice," Dr. Reynolds said respectively. I started to wonder. Does Dr. Reynolds really believe she should see a shrink?

3 3 3

After the tests, I took Paulina home and returned to the clinic. "What are you thinking," I asked the doc.

"There's a condition I've heard about where the person gets objects and things in reality mixed up. What if Paulina just thought she had sex with Phantom but it wasn't even real?"

"Well, her hurting Danny was real," Sam declared. "I don't care if she is crazy. She hurts Danny again, and I will tear her to shreds."

"She's probably suffered from it for years," Dr. Reynolds sighed. "Someone should get her help. I don't know. She could just like to spin wild tales. Teenagers do that kind of thing, too."

"Thanks, Dr. Reynolds," I said softly. "I was so afraid I had gotten her pregnant. I couldn't imagine having sex with her, even if it was unconscious."

"You thought she raped you," Dr. Reynolds replied surprised. "You should press charges."

I scoffed. "Please. I don't want that kind of attention. That's the last thing I need. 'He can stop an asteroid but he can't stop a human?' No, thank you."

"You of all people should know there is no shame in being raped," she chided me.

"Excuse me," I declared. "Vlad is a powerful ghost who was ten times stronger than I was when it happened. You're accusing Paulina of being mentally incapable. There's a difference!"

"Not to mention she's a girl," Tucker mumbled. Both Sam and I looked at him. Tucker chuckled nervously.

"What? A girl can't rape a guy," Sam declared.

"What are you talking about," Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Tucker mumbled that he thought I was embarrassed because she was a girl. I'm embarrassed because she's human and I'm half ghost."

"She didn't act alone," Sam sighed. "Whoever got her to do it, used her because you wouldn't be suspicious of a human in the area."

"It worked," I sighed. "It drew me in and I was unprepared for whatever attack happened."

"You want me to give you a physical," Reynolds asked.

"I don't think so," I sighed. "Things have been weird but I don't think I'm sick or anything."

"Know we're always here," she gave me a soft smile. "And girls can rape as well as guys."

We started to walk out and I noticed Sam's hand going in to whack Tucker. Tuck ducked. Oh, poor Tucker. "Don't use your powers on me," Sam declared, angry.

"Keep your intentions better kept," Tucker retorted. It didn't escalade any farther, though.

3 3 3

It was almost tempting to have a checkup. I was constantly tired and I kept getting the sensation of unpleasant smells. The only thing I could eat was something I'd come up with. It wasn't always grilled cheese sandwiches but it was always something I wanted. However, if I ate it too quickly, I'd upchuck it.

I started sending pictures and videos of Lilly to Vlad. I kept trying to get her to agree to a meeting but she still refused. I wouldn't push her. If that's what she wanted, then Vlad would just have to wait. I went to therapy and even Richardson pushed me to have a checkup. I started thinking maybe I should.

I was reading Lilly a bedtime story after early patrol two weeks later. I was lying on my bed, Lilly pressed against my chest and the book held out away from us. Lilly rolled over, placing her hand on my belly. "What's that, Daddy?"

"What's what, honey," I asked, stopping the story.

"That energy," she asked. "It's faint but it's not yours."

The book dropped from my hands. "I don't know," I said, a little panicked. It couldn't be.

"Are you okay," Lilly asked me.

"I'm fine, honey," I said, kissing her. I picked up the book and started to read to her, but I was distracted.

3 3 3

I fell asleep shortly after putting Lilly in her crib but it was restless. The next morning, I was a nervous wreck as I made breakfast for my friends, daughter and I. Lilly was going over her work exercises that the tutor would work on with her later this week and I was trying not to express my anxiety to her. Lilly seemed none the wiser.

I had a piece of whole wheat bagel and it had peanut butter spread on it. Even I had a hard time denying it anymore but I didn't dare think of it. I wouldn't until I went to see Dr. Reynolds this morning. I turned the meat for Tucker and tore off a piece of the bread. Sam and Tucker came in the room.

"Danny," Sam said softly, "I think we need to face facts here."

"Please," I said, closing my eyes, "don't say it. I'm trying to lie to myself right now."

"Don't lie to yourself," Tucker said softly. "Nothing good will come of it."

"It will keep me together for the moment," I screamed. Lilly looked up, terrified. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to yell."

"Daddy, are you okay," Lilly asked me, fearfully.

"I'm scared, honey," I said softly. I didn't know what to tell her. How would she react to the news that I'm…

I brought my hands to my head, nearly breaking down. Sam walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "It's okay."

"What part of this is okay," I asked, fighting the tears. "Two weeks ago, I thought Paulina was… Now I think I'm…" I felt the walls I had put up last night crumble and I nearly fell on Sam. She held me up enough until I got control over my emotions. "I don't want to do it again, guys. I love Lilly more than life itself but I don't know if I can go through it a second time."

"Things will be differently this time," Tucker said softly. "You have us."

"And that means the world to me," I sighed. "I'm just really scared. I don't remember it happening. I guess that's why I've been in denial for so long."

"What snapped you out of it," Sam asked me softly.

"Lilly asked me about an energy she felt," I said softly. "I've known for some time I just couldn't allow myself to come to terms with it. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"We're going to the clinic, we're going to tell Jazz, we're going to keep you healthy and we're going to get through this as a team," Tucker said softly.

"Things will be differently this time," I repeated Tucker, sighing in relief. "It's going to be hard to keep it from everyone else but at least I won't have to hide from you two and Jazz."

3 3 3

After breakfast, we went to the clinic. This was going to be difficult. I had Lilly with me so she could be a part of this. I took a deep breath but it didn't ease the nausea in my stomach. "Okay," I sighed, "I need you to give me a test. A very specific test."

"What kind of test," Dr. Reynolds asked, unconcerned. She wouldn't stay that way for long.

I released another breath. "A pregnancy test," I sighed. I can't believe I've finally spoken it.

"On Sam," she asked me.

"No," I sighed. "On me. I think… I think Vlad impregnated me again."

That caught her attention. "What?"

"I've been having the early signs," I sighed. The nausea in my stomach was the worst I've felt yet. I just wanted to run. No matter how preposterous it sounded, I felt like what I didn't know couldn't hurt me. Maybe if I didn't get the proof, I could deny it. It's not like I could handle another pregnancy right now.

"Are you sure," she asked me in shock.

"No," I declared in shock. "That's your job!"

"Right," she said, shaking her head. She started the preparations all over again. Sam squeezed my shoulder and I saw it when my shirt wrinkled.

I looked down to my waist again. "I threw those 3X shirts out," I groaned.

"Don't worry about that," Sam said softly.

"It's not the only thing I'm worried about," I sighed.

"That's the least of my worries," Reynolds replied. "Just remain calm, Danny." She huffed out. "I'm going to kill Vlad."

"That's my job," we three declared at the same time.

"You two won't go near him," I declared, angry.

"Watch me," they both declared. Oh, brother.

3 3 3

The test was exactly as we expected. I saw Lilly's little brother or sister on the screen although I believe I'm carrying a girl. Lilly was a little apprehensive about expressing her feelings but I assured her it was all right. She seemed to be excited. I told Jazz when we made it to the house. She had many reactions but she eventually calmed down and told me she'd help me as much as she could. Things quieted down as the afternoon became evening.

It was later at night when things fell apart. Lilly had fell asleep by my side, trying to listen to my stomach for any signs of the baby, and I was stroking her hair. Sam was reading my Expecting book and Tucker was doing some research online. Jazz was there also, looking over a book on ghostly pregnancy. I don't know why they were so determined to understand these things because I think I'm a natural. However, I felt very nauseas all of a sudden. I started taking shallow breaths, hoping it was from the pregnancy and not what I think it was. Vlad teleported in.

Sam and Tucker turned around quickly but Jazz remained oblivious to the intruder. I didn't know what to do. Do I allow Lilly to sleep by my side or do I try to get Jazz to take her out of here. "Since you already know, I thought I'd pay you a visit."

I turned to Sam and Tucker. "Keep it quiet. I don't want Lilly to wake up."

Jazz had turned around to the sound of Vlad's voice. "You have no business here so I'd suggest you to leave!"

"I most certainly have business here, girl. I'm here to make sure he don't screw this one up."

"Screw it up," Sam declared in a soft growl. "I'm not quite sure how he supposedly screwed up Lilly!"

"Not Lilly although that one wasn't exactly a proven success. The one he screwed up was the last one when he had a miscarriage!"

"That was your screw up, not Danny's," Tucker retorted. I sent him a glare. He lowered his voice, "You're the one who pushed him!"

"You will keep this child safe or I will take my family to the island," Vlad said in a cold glare, aimed at me.

"You have no family here," Sam retorted in a quiet voice. "This is my family and you don't have any say in it."

"That child and Lilly are my children and Daniel is my wife. You can make as many claims in them as you want, but this is my family," Vlad declared in a loud voice.

"If you wake up Lilly, you will see who her mother is," Sam said in a quiet bark.

"Her mother is Daniel and I am her father. You are nothing to her!"

"Just get the hell out of here," I said quietly. I didn't need to shout it or even make it sound forceful.

"You can deny your feelings for me and you can refuse to come back but you will always be mine," Vlad said quietly. "Those children are ours, no matter how many times the bitch places her stakes in them."

"Your job with those children are over," Sam declared, coming to her feet. I thought she was going to challenge Vlad but instead she walked over towards me. "Now it's my job." She held out her hands, "Let me take Lilly out of here. I don't want her to possibly wake up with him here."

"Okay," I said softly. I gently lifted Lilly up and transferred her to Sam without awakening her.

Sam gently laid Lilly on her shoulder and walked straight to the door, right where Vlad was. Oh, lord.

"You will never be her mother," Vlad said, super quiet now that Lilly was on Sam's shoulder. "And Daniel is not her father."

"I already am her mother," Sam said in confidence as she walked past Vlad. There was no anger or fear in her voice. Just the simple truth. Sam took Lilly out of the room, the baby sound asleep on her shoulder.

"How could you allow that bitch to take over our family," Vlad accused of me.

"She's not taken over," I declared. "She's stepped in where you have abandoned us!"

"I abandoned you," Vlad declared in anger. Vlad stepped closer to me and I came to my feet so I didn't have the disadvantage. "You're the one who turned your back on us! If you hadn't chosen that bitch over your family, none of this would be happening. I certainly wouldn't have had to impregnate you in secrecy."

"You act as if what you did wasn't wrong," Tucker declared, standing up from the computer chair he had pushed out.

"Stay out of this, boy," Vlad retorted in Tucker's direction. "It wasn't, though. What I did was one hundred percent allowable."

"You raped him again," Jazz retorted in anger. "Danny is not yours to do as you please!"

"I won't allow my child to suffer for your crime but you have no right to touch me again," I declared. "And you certainly don't have any right to come in here and try to take over."

"The only thing I want from you is to take care of yourself better than you have on our last two pregnancies."

"Danny will take care of himself," Sam declared from behind Vlad. "You have no business here, though, so please leave!"

"You're the one with no business here," Vlad said dangerously. "Perhaps it's time for you to leave—."

"No," Tucker declared. "Hit the floor, Sam."

"Permanently," Vlad declared, enraged. Sam hit the ground as a blast of red energy went through right where she stood, burning a hole in the hallway wall.

"Vlad," I cried, going after him. Jazz and Tucker ran to Sam as I tackled Vlad. I wasn't fast enough to stop him from shooting at Sam but I was going too fast to stop myself once the blast had released. The latest developments happened in a manner of moments, Tuck, Vlad and I speaking at the same time.

"Are you okay," Tucker asked Sam.

"I'm fine," Sam said, her breathing rapid.

Vlad and I landed in the floor in a heap, sliding into my desk. The thing broke apart in a million pieces. "Don't you ever threaten them again," I declared, standing up and taking Vlad with me. I threw him back, Vlad slamming into my television set and blowing it up.

"Daniel, stop this at once," Vlad declared, winded. I powered up a blast and sent it at him. Vlad set a low-volt blast, blowing up my blast. His blast evaporated before it hit me but the velocity of the blast sent me flying back into my wall.

"Danny," Sam, Tucker and Jazz cried.

I coughed, getting the wind knocked out of me. "I'm fine," I said, breathing hard. I stood up, the room going in circles.

"You son of a bitch," Sam declared, running for Vlad.

"No," I cried. Is she insane? Sam went to hit Vlad but Vlad grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. Sam gasped out in slight pain but enormous anger. "Let her go, Vlad!"

"Give me one reason I shouldn't evaporate you now that I have you," Vlad demanded in a low growl. "You have ruined everything! Even when he was in love with me, he couldn't get over you to allow us a chance to survive."

"He was never in love with you," Sam spat. "If you want to kill me, you'd better do it now. But I'm warning you, when I come back as a full ghost, you'll not live long enough to regret it."

Tucker and Jazz charged at them, Jazz going for Sam while Tucker went for Vlad. With the additional help from Jazz, they managed to get Vlad to let go of Sam. Tucker went after Vlad. Vlad thought Tucker would do the same thing Sam did and went to grab his hand. Tucker, however, grabbed Vlad's hand and twisted it as he had done Sam's. Vlad grunted in disbelief.

"You are on borrowed time, Samantha," Vlad declared in breathlessness. "One day, that time will dry up." Tucker too gasped in surprise when Vlad teleported out.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz ran over to me. The world was still spinning but I was leaning against the wall to keep myself from falling. "Are you okay," I asked, trying to figure out which one was Sam.

"I'm fine," Sam said, her voice breaking. "What about you? Are you and the baby fine?"

"She's not complaining," I laughed weakly. I tried to take her hand but didn't grab anything. "Okay. That's you," I said, taking her hand this time.

"Okay, you need to sit down," Sam said urgently. They led me to the bed and I laid down on my side. When the room stopped spinning, I noticed Tucker looking me over and then looking at Sam like he was studying her. Jazz and Sam didn't seem to notice.

"What are you thinking," I asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"I think I know how Sam is getting these injuries," Tucker said softly. He grabbed Sam's hand and held it up to me. I didn't see anything. "Wait," Tucker said. He took my hand, the same hand that he had of Sam's, and squeezed my hand hard. A bruise showed up on Sam's hand. "Your injuries appear on Sam but because you heal so fast, only hers lasts. Sam's connected to you."

**AN: Okay, so there's going to be MPreg in this story too. Come on, it wasn't that surprising. I just didn't put it in there earlier because I didn't want to give it away. There's many more turns coming your way, many you will not see coming. Danny being pregnant again wasn't that much of a twist. You probably expected it from the last chapter of Deliverance.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This story contains MPreg and adult content. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Two: Here We Go Again**

I guess Mom and Dad were in the basement because none of the fight came on their radar. I had repaired the hole Vlad made when he attacked Sam and we had cleaned up my room. I would need to buy a new TV and a new desk now. However, I was trying to figure out how I was going to protect Sam now. Every injury I get, Sam gets, but mine disappear almost as soon as I get hurt. How do I protect her from that?

Jazz was looking over Sam's almost naked body while Tucker had turned away. "I can't believe all this is yours," Jazz said in surprise. "You don't have anything like this. Are you saying if you didn't heal like you do, you would look like this from all the ghost attacks?"

"That's exactly what it means," Sam sighed. "I think he gets hurt more than he even realizes."

"Does this mean if I get a lethal injury, it could kill you but I'll be fine," I declared.

"It could," Tucker called from his corner. I swallowed hard. It's been a month since Sam started getting those mysterious injuries. How long would it take for me to get an injury so bad that it could kill Sam?

"I don't know," Jazz said softly. "Some of these injuries could be lethal," she added softly. She held up Sam's arm, the one I had bandaged two weeks ago. It was almost healed, just the scar remained. "Look at this one. The scar looks nasty. I'd imagine the cut was at least three inches deep."

"I don't get it," I cried, hanging my head in my lap. "Why are you getting my injuries when mine heal almost immediately?"

"I don't know," Sam said softly. My head was lifted up and I noticed she was right in front of me. "We're going to get through this, Danny. You just have to remain calm."

"I don't even pay attention to the little injuries anymore," I declared. "Like when you dislocated your shoulder. When did that happen to me? It must have!"

"Just remain calm," Sam said softly. "You don't need to worry."

"Yeah? Well, the next time I hit a building, you could break every bone-bone in your body," I declared. I lost control over my tears and broke down in sobs. Sam wrapped her arms around me, holding onto me tightly. I couldn't control this dam of emotions. I just cried on her shoulder. This could kill her!

"You've just got to pay attention to the fights," Tucker said softly. "I know you can do this, Danny. You have the motivation."

"It's not that simple," I declared. "Sometimes, I don't even know I'm hurt. If I'm in ghost form especially! I don't feel pain like I do in human form. I don't know when I dislocated my shoulder, Tucker. What happens when a ghost pulls on my arm so tightly it goes to the core? Does Sam lose her arm?"

Sam swallowed hard and I knew she was scared. "That's not important," Sam said weakly. "Right now, we just need to keep you calm."

"It's bad enough that Vlad is threatening your life. Now I'm doing it too."

"Quiet," Sam said firmly. "You are not thinking about this clearly. I don't think I'm in any danger. I just probably get the scars or the bruises that you would."

"That's just speculative," I said miserably. "I am so sorry, Sam. I don't know how to protect you."

"You don't have to," Sam said softly. "We're going to get through this, Danny. You just have to remain positive."

"I'll try," I said softly. "Can one of you go get Lilly?"

"I'll go," Tucker said softly. His footfalls receded.

"I'll do everything I can to protect you, Sam," I said, looking her in the eye.

"I know you will," Sam gave me a soft smile but I saw the fear in those purple eyes. She could try to deny it, but I knew she was terrified. Why wouldn't she be, though? I have tried to protect them ever since I can remember and now I'm the one who poses the biggest danger to her. If I don't watch, I'll end up killing her myself.

3 3 3

Sunday morning, I came downstairs feeling drained. I spent half the night in the bathroom and I know that the morning sickness has officially begun. I walked into the kitchen and stared at who was at the table in shock. Grandpa had finally made an appearance.

"Grandpa," I declared in shock.

"Hey, Danny," Grandpa greeted me. He chuckled. "Surprised?"

"Well, yeah," I said in shock. "You usually don't show up until we're about to eat breakfast." He was reading the newspaper while Mom was cooking.

"Miranda went to the Ghost Zone this morning," Grandpa said with a soft smile. "I think we've covered everything and then some. It's time for both of us to start living." He chuckled, "As silly as that sounds for a ghost to do."

"Is Grandma coming back," I asked, taking a seat. Whatever Mom was cooking, the baby didn't mind. I was fine.

"Yeah," Grandpa said with a nod. "She'll visit just like Carla and David will visit. She doesn't belong here, though. She can't live here all the time."

"Rafe and Miranda just hadn't seen each other in a while, honey," Mom said softly. "That's why they've spent practically the last two months in his bedroom. Rafe will be hanging around a lot more now."

"Great," I smiled. "Sometimes, I forgot you were living here."

"I know," Grandpa smiled sadly. "So. Who's this baby that Maddie was trying to explain to me?"

I chuckled. "Her name is Lilly. She's the daughter of a couple ghost clients of mine. Her uncle has targeted Lilly and Team Phantom has taken responsibility of her."

"So I do have a great-granddaughter practically," Grandpa chuckled. "I couldn't figure it out. I thought she really was your daughter when Maddie was trying to explain her to me. Now I think I get it. When can I meet her?"

"She'll be up in about two hours," I said softly. "I always get up this early. Lilly, on the other hand, isn't a morning baby." I chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet her," Grandpa smiled.

"How much longer until breakfast, Mom," I asked.

"Maybe ten minutes," Mom said. "I'm only cooking for us and Sam and Tucker. I'll make Jazz's and Jack's when they get up."

"Great," I smiled. "I'm starving." I stood up. "I'll be right back," I said softly. I went into the living room and called my grandparents number.

"Can you explain this to her," I heard my grandmother say in one breath. "If this is your grandparents, it could be popping." She took a breath, "Hello?"

"Hello, Grandma," I said softly. The line popped and cracked.

"Danny," Grandma said excitedly. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm good," I said, sighing. "I just wanted to know what you were planning on doing?"

"For what," Grandma asked.

"Grandma Fenton," I replied. The line cracked loudly, both of us wincing. "Would you prefer that I see you in person?"

"No. I understand. We won't tell her about you and she doesn't have to completely understand where the boys came from. Your secret is safe with us."

"Thank you," I sighed. "I'll let you go. I hope you guys have fun catching up." I exclaimed, "If you want to drop the boys off at the castle while you're catching up, you can."

"I don't think that's necessary, honey," Grandma replied softly. "I appreciate the gesture, though."

"It's an option if you'd like," I replied. "I'll call the Record Keeper and tell him. If you change your mind, know you could do it at any time."

"Thank you, honey," Grandma said. "Enjoy your time with your family."

"Bye," I smiled.

"Goodbye, darling."

I hung up the phone and dialed the number for the castle. I told Record Keeper about the invitation and I had him plan a dinner for this evening. I wanted to see my boys and while we're together, I could make the announcement.

3 3 3

Around eight, Lilly began to stir. I got her dressed and brought her downstairs. Grandpa clasped a hand over his mouth, his face expressing how happy he was to see her. "Hello, there, sweetheart," Grandpa declared in a baby voice.

"Hello, sir. My name is Lilly," Lilly said. I smiled softly as Grandpa's jaw dropped.

"She's a ghost baby," I chuckled. "She develops quicker than a normal baby."

"Oh," Grandpa said, his eyes wide. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Lilly. My name is Rafe."

"How do you know the Fenton's," Lilly asked.

"Well, my wife delivered Jack," Grandpa said with a smirk.

"You're Daddy's Grandfather," Lilly cried in excitement. She turned to me, showing that same excitement.

"Yes, sweetheart," I smiled. "This is my grandfather."

"Did she call you daddy," Grandpa asked.

"I've been raising her since she was a month old," I said softly.

"Oh," Grandpa smiled. "I get it."

"We let her call us Grandma and Grandpa," Mom said softly. "She's a Fenton. She may be a ghost, but she's one of us."

Lilly smiled brightly at Mom. "Well," I said, bouncing her on my hip, "are you ready to eat, young lady?"

"Yes, please," Lilly smiled at me softly. I smiled brighter at her.

"Then lets feed you, princess," I said as I packed her to the kitchen.

"She's really a princess," Mom said softly to Grandpa. I wasn't meant to hear this but you know that already. "Her parents are the rightful rulers of a kingdom in the Ghost Zone but her mother's brother wants the crown for himself. Whoever has a child first gets the legal claim to the throne but Lilly's uncle has already claimed himself King. Danny, Sam and Tucker captured him but he escaped. Lilly's parents were afraid for her life so they hired Danny.

"This is where I get confused. Vlad introduced Lilly's parents to the kids. During one of Vlad's parties, he told her parents Lilly would be there and they showed up. I get the stories mixed up. The people of this town know about Lilly but they think she's an average baby. She is advanced like she is either because she was on her own and she had to grow up fast or because she's a ghost baby."

"Don't you know the truth," Grandpa asked. I started to blend up Lilly's breakfast.

"Danny isn't being a hundred percent truthful with me," Mom whispered. "Sometimes, I want him to tell me the truth."

"Sometimes," Grandpa asked in shock.

"You know Phantom reset reality, right," Mom asked.

"Phantom is that ghost kid, right," Grandpa asked. I cracked a smile.

"Yeah," Mom replied. "He's the one who helped us save the planet. He never said it, but I think the Division was unsuccessful in keeping the cameras away." I listened carefully, surprised. "Jazz said that something came out that the world couldn't handle. The only thing I can think of is the ghosts were exposed. That would be big enough for me to help Phantom reset reality."

"Don't you remember," Grandpa asked. "He surely didn't erase your memories, did he?"

"No," Mom declared. "Danny did. The kids felt they could finally include us in their secrets but something happened. Danny got hurt and I freaked, I think. Danny erased my memories and it tore him up for a long time. He didn't plan on erasing our memories."

"So why do you just sometimes want him to tell you the truth," Grandpa asked.

Mom released a breath. "I would never tell Danny this but I think he's right. What them kids do mean more than what all of the Division does. If they stopped fighting, we'd lose. No one can account for what those kids do. Just because he's my son doesn't mean I can be selfish and hog him to myself." Mom's voice broke, "I'll lose it if I know what they're doing. That's why I don't try to find him on his late night shifts. That's why I don't tag along with him on his patrols. I just pretend Phantom is the one risking his existence, not my children. It's easier that way. I don't know why I didn't pick up this practice in the original reality but when I learned the truth, I couldn't take it. I can't stand the thought of my son dying. Danny takes his job too seriously to just stop so his options are lie to me or run away. I couldn't find them, Rafe. With every piece of technology I have, those kids alone are still better than we are."

"You can't do that, Maddie," Grandpa said softly. "He's your son. That means he's still your responsibility."

"You don't understand, Rafe. Danny takes his job very seriously. He has surrendered himself to this cause. He's even told me he's thought about just leaving because he thinks it will be better to just leave instead of him never coming home. He even expects it, Rafe." Mom's voice became hysterical, "I don't know how long I have my son, but I've got to enjoy it while it lasts." Mom started to cry harder.

She acts as if she learns things from me but I think she just taught me something else. That's how I need to look at Sammy. Her future could always change but I can't neglect her just because she may die one day. I need to enjoy the experience while I have her.

"It's okay, Maddie," Grandpa soothed gently. "You said it yourself, Danny's strong. He's smart, too. He'll be okay."

"You haven't seen what we've seen," Mom said breathless. "It was bad before: dozens of ghost attacking him at once, hundreds of ghosts attacking a night, him staying out until two or three o'clock at night. Now, these ghosts are desperate. We're hoping it will calm down but Danny doesn't believe it will and believe me, Danny knows these ghosts like he knows the back of his hand."

"How long have the ghosts been exposed," Grandpa asked.

"They've been exposed since Christmas last year," Mom said softly, "but Danny has been battling them since September."

"So that means when he came to see me during his trip with Vlad, Danny had been fighting them for months," Grandpa said. He laughed. "And he asked me if I believed in the afterlife!"

"What do you mean Danny saw you when he was visiting with Vlad," Mom demanded angrily. "Didn't the two of you meet when he met the rest of our family?"

Ut oh.

"No," Grandpa declared. "Vlad didn't tell you he was going to spend a couple days with me and a few days on his island."

"He was supposed to stay in Wisconsin," Mom declared. "Why didn't Danny tell me of this?"

"I don't know," Grandpa said. "Vlad and Danny visited with me for a couple days. Then they went down to the island. I didn't even know he was my grandson until we were saying goodbye. Danny called me Mr. Masters and I told him my last name was Fenton. They had to go because their plane was about to leave but I don't know how many days Danny spent on the island."

"Where is this island," Mom demanded.

"I don't know," Grandpa said softly. "I've never been there. I was really surprised he was going to take Danny. He shopped for him and everything."

"Do you know what happened to Danny when he was with Vlad," Mom asked softly. She spoke so softly, I almost missed the first part of it. I had to focus to hear what she said.

"Did something happen to Danny," Grandpa asked for clarification.

"Something happened," Mom sighed. "We have different theories. Danny denies anything happened."

"They didn't get along," Grandpa said softly. I knew he was thinking back to those two days. I need to throw him off. Grandpa gasped and I knew I was too late.

"What," Mom demanded.

"Vlad hit him," Grandpa declared in anger. "Danny and Vlad kept getting into it and Vlad kept insulting… insulting his father. Oh, my God. Danny and I were talking alone and Vlad searched him out. Danny started to sass him and Vlad backhanded Danny. I thought for sure he'd bust the boys lip but Danny said he couldn't hit worth a pound of fudge."

"Why did Vlad lay a hand on my son," Mom demanded.

"They were acting like father and son," Grandpa said softly. "That's who I thought Danny was… well, a foster son. I thought the reason he and Vlad didn't get along was because Danny was sore at Vlad for taking him from his family. Vlad even accused him being able to run amuck with his old family. Danny defended you to the ends of the world. He even said if anyone was a horrible parent, it would be Vlad and when he realized it was almost like calling Vlad his Dad, he reacted almost violently. Vlad and Danny were on each other's nerves that week. I couldn't imagine what it was like on the island."

"Do you know when they left your apartment," Mom asked.

Grandpa sighed. "They came over on the fifteenth and they left the next day."

"Danny came home on the twentieth," Mom sighed. "That was a Monday. That means he spent four days with that monster and no one knows what happened to him."

"Maddie," Grandpa said with a small voice, "no one lives on this island. Vlad has it to himself."

Mom gasped. I heard footsteps. Oh, no.

"Daniel," Mom declared as she stormed into the kitchen.

"Mom," I tried to act surprised.

"I want to know what Vlad did to you on that island," Mom demanded.

"What island," I asked, trying to act innocent.

"This is non-negotiable," Mom declared. "You were on a private island for four days alone with Vlad. I demand to know what he did to you!"

"Nothing," I declared. "We didn't even go to that place! We went back to Wisconsin. You can check the flight log. I boarded the plane in Madison!"

"That doesn't mean a damn thing and you know it," Mom declared. "Now answer me!"

"I'm not sure I know what you're asking," I lied.

"You know damn well what I'm asking," Mom declared. Oh, boy, two cuss words in a row. She is pissed.

"Mom, you don't need to sharpen your claws. Nothing happened," I said, holding up my hands.

"The time to sharpen the claws has come and gone. I just need to know how much of him do I leave or do I maul him to death!"

"What does that mean," I asked, forcing my eyes to go wide.

"Rafe told me Vlad hit you. That's going too far!"

I faked a gasp. "Mom, wait! That was a long time ago. Vlad's really a changed man."

"He sure is," Mom declared. "And it will show when I'm done with him."

"Mom, please calm down and let me explain," I said gently. "When Vlad and I first got to know each other, Vlad was really a different man. He was still sore at Dad for the accident and he wanted to make him pay by stealing his son. I made Vlad take a moment, calm down and reevaluate things. He realized that Dad wasn't as much at fault as he had once believed."

"That is not the whole picture," Mom declared. "Vlad made that clear here at the beginning of summer school. Whatever hell he put you through, he was still putting you through it up until at least when he got sick!"

"I've told you this," I declared. "Vlad and I just never saw eye to eye. Vlad has changed but that doesn't mean I forgave him for trying to make me renounce my father!"

"I can't believe how good at lying you've gotten," Mom declared. "You use to never lie to me and now it's so convincing, I have to remember half of the stuff you tell me isn't true!"

"What," I asked, surprised. I smacked my head. "I haven't gotten worse at lying, you've just gotten better at detecting it!"

"What do you mean worse," Mom asked me dangerously. Why did I say that aloud?

I sighed. "I've been good at lying to you my entire life, Mom. It's just been more recent that I've had to lie to you constantly."

Mom put her hand to her head, "What did he do to you?"

"I'm not telling you," I said softly, trying to remain respectful. "I've forgiven him and I've moved on with my life. You should too."

"How can I move on," Mom declared. "This is the first I've heard of it!"

"Just forget about it," I said gently. "Nothing he did was unforgivable."

"He hit you," Mom declared. "That is unforgivable in my book."

"He did something else," Grandpa said, struggling to remember something. Beats me? I don't know what Vlad did through that time that Grandpa would remember. I remember being hit that one time because I was afraid of the beatings after that but I can't remember what else. "What was it?"

"Whatever it was, I don't remember," I said honestly. "I just remember that one hit. It wasn't even really hard. Vlad thought I got out of hand and he was still trying to take the place of my dad."

"Why don't you tell them, Daddy," Lilly asked me softly. I almost forgot I was around her.

"Hush, Lilly," I said gently, stroking her hair.

"Daddy, you could use the help. You know he's not going to give up," Lilly continued.

I knelt down to her level. "We keep things in house," I said gently. "We don't involve others. I know my mom and grandpa just want to help but there's nothing they can do. We got it under control."

"I'm scared, though," Lilly said softly. "I don't trust him and you know what he did yesterday."

"Shh," I said gently. I touched my finger to her nose. "You have nothing to be scared about." I sighed. "How did you know about that anyway?"

"I have my ways," Lilly smiled at me.

I blinked at her. "You have your ways," I chuckled incredulously. "You're not supposed to say that until you become a teenager!"

"I will find out what happened to you," Mom declared. "No matter how dirty I have to play to get the answers!"

She stormed out of the kitchen and I sat down beside Lilly, sighing. Grandpa took a seat across from me. "You should tell her the answers she wants," he said softly.

"Grandpa, you don't understand," I sighed. "I've been there and I've done that. She can't handle it. Not so long as I'm under her roof. When I graduate, I'll tell my family everything but I can't right now. Too many things are at risk."

"What about your mother," Grandpa said softly. "Don't you think she's at risk?"

"Not as much as she would be if she knew the truth," I said softly. "You don't know how much I've wrestled with the idea of telling her again. We formed a bond we hadn't had in a year through that. It was the only thing that kept me sane. Then, I have to give it up. It nearly killed me." The thought of going through this pregnancy without my parents went through my mind. "Then there's the latest developments. Believe me. Of everyone that's suffering, it's me who suffers the most." And my children.

"You're wrong," Grandpa said softly, standing up. "You remember what it was like through that time. Maddie and Jack don't." He stroked Lilly's hair gently as he left the kitchen.

3 3 3

Sam and Tucker were up to something and I don't know what it is. They called me this morning shortly after I ate breakfast but before Lilly woke up and told me that they had something to do. It is unusual for them to do something on their own but now that their becoming half ghost and they know how stupid it would be to try to speed up that process, I really have no reason to be worried. Right? It just hasn't set well with me.

Here it was, after two, and my friends still hadn't come over. On a Sunday! The day after we found out I'm pregnant again! I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting again. If something was wrong, they'd tell me. Right? I need to know what's going on.

Lilly wasn't ready for a nap yet. I tried to lay her down but she is not like normal babies. Most parents don't have to deal with what I have to deal with. At least when they lay their baby down, they can't fly right back up. I tried pleading. I tried bribing. I even tried blackmail. She didn't want to lay down.

"Okay," I sighed, crossing my arms. "Do you want to stay with Grandma and Grandpa, Aunt Jazz, Great Grandma and Great Grandpa or the castle?"

"I want to go with you," Lilly said point blankly.

"That was not an option," I said, giving her a firm look.

"I want to go with you," Lilly repeated like it was the first time she's said it.

"Grandma it is," I replied, deciding to make the decision for her.

"I want to go with you," she declared it this time.

"Young lady, you will not go with me. I don't know what I'm walking into!"

"I want to go with you!"

I pulled her from the air, packing her downstairs. "Mom," I called.

"Yes, honey," Mom called from the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen and Lilly started squirming.

"Lillian," I declared, fighting with her.

"I want to go with you," Lilly cried.

"I don't want you to maybe get into something," I declared. Lilly tried to add strength into her flight, trying to escape my hands. I held onto her stronger.

"Daddy," Lilly screamed. I started to blink, hearing her first tantrum.

"Ut oh," Mom smirked.

"What's going on," I asked, slightly disturbed.

"Lilly is having her first temper tantrum," Mom smirked. "What's the matter, baby?"

"Daddy won't allow me to go with him," Lilly screamed.

"Where is Daddy going," Mom asked softly.

"I don't know," Lilly cried. "I just want to go with him!"

"I told you I don't want you to maybe get into trouble. You're staying here, young lady."

"No, I'm not," Lilly declared in a yell.

"Lillian, I will not say this again." Lilly started screaming, causing me to flinch. Her windpipes were creating a noise in my ears that I had never heard before. It was more than annoying. It was almost painful. "Lillian, stop this instant."

"I want to go with you. I want to go with you," Lilly began declaring. She kept repeating it, faster and more determined with each repeat.

"Lilly," I tried to get through to her. "Lilly! I'm not going to give into this. Lilly! Lillian, I want you to stop this this instant! Lillian!"

"I want to go with you," she continued. On and on. Annoying as hell.

Mom stood up from the table, walking over to me. "Can you talk to us, Lilly," Mom asked gently. "What do you want to do?"

She finally stopped screaming although she did repeat the same thing. "I want to go with you."

"Okay. So you want to go with Daddy. So, where is Daddy going that is so important?"

"I don't know," Lilly said, her voice choking up. "But Daddy doesn't want me to go with him so he could be in danger."

"I don't want you to be in danger," I said gently.

"But maybe I can help," Lilly said softly.

"You're only seven months old, sweetheart. You're even too young to be a ghost hunter!"

"I may be small but I'm powerful," Lilly objected. "I'm not the daughter of the two most powerful ghosts and raised by the best ghost hunter for nothing."

"I know that," I smiled softly. I don't like that she's claiming she's the daughter of the most powerful ghosts. Even Dora, who is stronger than Sidney, isn't really all that powerful without that amulet. "But you're still just a baby. I'll take you hunting one day but it will not be anytime soon."

"I want to help you, Daddy. Let me help," Lilly pleaded.

"You will be helping me," I said gently, bouncing her. She wasn't screaming. I'd do anything to keep her from screaming again. "You'll keep me clear headed. I'll be worried and distracted if you go with me."

"Please," Lilly pleaded again.

"I want you to stay with Grandma," I said gently. "I'll tell you what I find out."

Lilly gave me those eyes but I saw the resignation. She was about to give in. "Please?"

"Come on," I said gently. "Be a good girl for Daddy."

Lilly held that look with me but I knew she was cracking. "Daddy," she tried for what I hope is the last time. I rubbed my nose to hers. "Okay," she sighed. Success!

"Impressive," Mom smiled. "You withheld a fussing child."

"Where do you think she got it from," I smirked. "Good girl. Now, you stay here with Grandma and Grandpa."

Mom held out her hands, "Maybe you can help shed some light on Daddy, huh?"

"That sounds like viable punishment," Lilly said softly.

"Viable," Mom declared in shock. "When did you learn that word?"

"She beat Tucker at scrabble," I laughed. "Tucker needed a dictionary."

"What was the word," Mom asked with a smirk.

"Tucker had her pinned," I chuckled. "There was a d six letters from the end of the board and the rest was almost taken. She put circadian in the spot. Blew us away."

"Circadian," Mom declared in shock. "Do you even know what that is?"

"Of course," I smirked. "It's the rotation of the Earth… well, relating to it anyway. It's the reason we have day and night."

"Okay," Mom said slightly freaked out. I laughed. "You're good at astrology but you would have never used that word. How did you know that?"

"I had some special training," I smiled softly. While I may have hated the tutoring when he 'assigned' it, looking back and I know I learned more from my tutor than I did in school. Of course, I learned it in French. That sucked.

"You're taking Chemistry this year, aren't you," Mom asked.

"No," I replied. "I took Science last semester. Tucker's taking it, though. Thankfully, my required Science classes are over." Then again, that's what they said last year.

"Don't be fooled," Mom gave me a smirk. "You are never done with classes, no matter how many requirements are required. When you are out of classes, they will recycle them."

"That's what happened this year," I grumbled. "It wouldn't surprise me if this was a set up! Mr. Fuluka would love nothing more than to torture me for the rest of my life. Ever since I slipped out of his class and he threatened to suspend me he's been after me."

"He's still targeting you after all this time," Mom declared.

"With a passion," I sighed. "Well, I've got to go. Don't do anything. I don't need any more reasons for him to hate me. I do that fine on my own." I rubbed Lilly's hair. "Behave!"

"I will Daddy," Lilly said sadly.

"You want to challenge yourself, play a game of scrabble with her. She's good."

I ran out of the house, heading for the Foley residence. It's taken me too long to get away. I should have been here ten or more minutes ago. I opened the door, walking in. "Mom? Are you home? Dad?"

"Danny," Mom Number Two called in pleasantry as she came into the living room. She was in the kitchen. "I thought you'd be hanging out with Tucker and Sam today. What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see them," I said softly. "Are they in Tuck's room?"

"No," Mom said, surprised. "I thought they were with you but you're alone. They aren't with you?"

I took a deep breath. "No. I thought Sam and Tucker were hanging out over here. Where are they?"

"I can never tell anymore," Mom sighed. "You kids are very elusive."

"Oh, well," I sighed, trying to contain my worry. No sense in worrying her. Maybe they're at headquarters or even the castle. "Well, I'll find them. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you later."

"Much later," she grumbled. I smiled sadly as I left the Foley house. We have grown apart and while I love her a lot, we don't have the same connection. While Mom, the Fenton one that is, has become determined to find out what has made us keep a distance, Mom Number Two has let sleeping dogs lie, or moody teenagers bode.

3 3 3

When I found a safe place to transform (my changing alley is kind of an inconvenience), I flew to headquarters. Nothing there either. I felt panic rise but I took a breath and reminded myself they could be at the castle. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the castle's phone number. The farther from the portal, the louder the popping sound but I was starting to freak out. I talked to the Record Keeper but he hadn't heard from Sam or Tucker. I closed my phone, officially freaking out. If they're not at headquarters, the castle or Tuck's, where the hell are they?

I flew to the Division headquarters, ready to send out a rescue party. However, when I got there, I was informed they were in the big office. I darted there.

Sam and Tucker were both there and they were not harmed. They hadn't noticed my arrival yet so I just watched them, wondering what they were up to. Sam had a phone on her ear while Tucker sat at her desk with his laptop. "Yeah," Sam said simply. "No, he will not be allowed in our boarders anymore. Yes. Put him on the list. Thank you."

"He blocked from entering the United States," Tucker asked with clenched teeth.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I'm still not completely sure if I want to leave her unpunished. She plotted this whole thing. I should have her deported," Sam grumbled.

"Well, you'll be safe from now on out. You know I won't allow that bitch to hurt you ever again." Hurt, I wondered suspiciously. It was stupid, too, because Tucker looked up at that moment. "Uh, Sam, we're busted."

"What do you mean," Sam looked up. "Danny!"

"What's going on," I asked, walking over to Sam's desk.

Sam sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you."

"But you told Tucker," I accused. I have to say, I was hurt.

"Tucker can read minds," Sam defended. I released a breath. "I would have handled it on my own but I knew I couldn't keep it from him. I asked him to help. I'm sorry I didn't include you."

"What happened," I asked softly.

Sam looked down. "You're going to freak and I don't want you to. It's not healthy for the baby."

"I'm fine," I said simply. "I just want to know why you deported someone and considered deporting someone else. What happened? Why did you kick someone out of the United States?"

"My mother," Sam sighed, looking into my eyes. Her eyes held such pain and I recognized that kind of pain. She knew whatever she was going to tell me was going to hurt and she wanted to protect me. And they say they didn't understand. "Mom got a letter from Grandfather before Christmas. He cut—."

"He cut them off," I declared in realization. "I dreamed of this! You deported that guy her father and she hired, didn't you!"

"Yeah," Tucker said simply. "It's more complicated than that, Danny. Your dream didn't give you the whole story."

"I know that," I said simply. "I was confused afterwards but now I have the opportunity to be filled in. What was the plan?"

"Mother had arranged me to marry him," Sam said softly. "He moved in the first of January and last night, he moved into my room. I didn't take it."

I was blown away… and pissed. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," Sam said simply. "He tried," she said with clenched teeth. "I came into my room last night and took a shower without knowing he was there. He wanted me to dress in front of him when I threw him out. He tried to get physical with me but I was stronger than him."

"Are you okay," I asked, swallowing the bile in my stomach. I was so conflicted. I wanted to protect her, applaud her, kill him, laugh at him, torture him, and send him to the moon… all at the same time.

"I'm fine," Sam said simply. "I called in the Division last night and had him deported. Tuck and I have been working since last night. We've been busy."

"Why," I asked, curious. "You fill out the forms and it's handled. It's not very hard to deport someone and keep them out when they've garnered the curiosity of Division G."

"Well, that part was easy. It's making sure Mother doesn't do it again is the hard part," Sam said simply. "I've filed to have my independence. I'll stick around but they won't be able to control my life anymore. It's complicated what we've figured out we could do. In the event of their deaths or if they try to send me off somewhere, they will find the Division as my parental guardian. What I've done is going to piss Mother off."

"Well, too bad," I said, angry. "She'll be lucky not to get a visit from Division G."

"Sam also said she threatened Mrs. Manson so we've made it so that Sam's Mom can't do something with Granny. The same way we protected Mom Number Three from Nancy."

"That's good," I said softly. "So," I asked, curious, "who were you threatening to deport?"

"Mother," Sam declared. "She came over here in college. It's not really legal… per se. That's why I was only considering it. Mother is a legal citizen and has been one for years."

"Your mother wasn't born in the country," I asked, surprised.

"No. She was born in the Netherlands. That's where my grandparents and the rest of my family live. That's where I sent Jonah back to."

"That's why I only hear of relatives around the holidays, huh," I asked, amused.

"Yep," Sam smacked her lips together. "I hate those little brats. They're a bunch of snobs and worse, they have no individuality. I don't think they're allowed to."

I smiled a sad smile. I remember what it was like to be controlled… both by force and by 'magic'. It's no fun. "Well, at least you're safe. Is everything done here?"

"Yeah," Tucker sighed. "We were planning on coming over now."

"I would have been here sooner but I kept hitting roadblocks. First it was Lilly and then it was trying to find you guys. I was about to send out a search party when I got here."

"Sorry we worried you," Sam said softly. She walked over to me, throwing her arms over my neck. "I love you," she said, kissing me.

"I love you, too," I said after our kiss. I pulled away from Sam, taking her hand in mine. "Ya know, Tuck, we should plan something for Mom Number Two."

"Why," Tucker asked, looking to me.

"She's pulling away," I said softly. "We'll lose her if we don't watch."

"Isn't that what you want," Tucker asked sadly. "Mom can't be allowed to feel your temperature or pulse rate. What choice do we have?"

"We don't have to get as close as we were," I said softly, "but we can't let her feel left out. At least no more than how Mom feels. Although, we can include Mom a little more because of those wonderful hazmat suits."

"I guess we can include her a little," Tucker said softly. "I know she's getting aggravated again… well, she's back to being aggravated. She don't remember that day we spent together."

"I know," I sighed. "I just feel bad. I couldn't imagine Lilly alienating me."

"This fatherhood has really messed you up," Tucker chuckled.

"Yeah, right," Sam scoffed. "Are you trying to say you wouldn't fall apart if Lilly treated you that way?"

"I need to get back to Lilly," I sighed. "She had her first tantrum this afternoon."

Tucker looked about to burst into tears of joy, "Really?"

"It wasn't fun," I grumbled. "She tried to go with me."

"Why didn't you allow her," Sam asked me.

"I thought you guys were in trouble," I said pointedly. "I wasn't going to bring my baby to a fight. I have enough problems with Vlad to put her in harm's way. He'd throw a fit."

"You're still trying to include him in her life," Sam declared. "Even after everything he's done?"

"I promised him, Sam," I said gently. "I'm trying to blend our families. Get Vlad to realize that I'm not in love with him anymore, I'm never coming back and he can move on with his life."

"I think Vlad is moving on," Tucker added insight. "He misses you but I didn't get any pictures of him wanting you back. Maybe he is moving on. It's been a long time, after all."

"I hope," I sighed. "I want to move on with my life and as long as Vlad remains in love with me, it'll try to drag me back in. Vlad needs partnership and if he wants me, magnetism will 'give' him the only other eleven. It sucks!"

Sam gave me a smile, "You're mine. He will have to get through me to get to you."

"Don't talk like that," I sighed, terrified. "Hasn't he proven that he's willing to do just that?"

"And haven't I proven I'm not going away easily," Sam asked me gently. "I'll be fine, Danny. You just need to not worry so much."

"I do worry," I sighed. "There's too much going wrong right now. I need to learn how to protect you and get Dani back before I can even attempt to stop worrying."

"Let's go see my little Lilly-Bear," Tucker said. "I want to congratulate her on her first temper tantrum."

"How about we don't and say we did," I grumbled. I don't want to experience that ever again!

3 3 3

Tucker did praise Lilly for her first tantrum and I thought I was going to kill him. She went to sleep for Tucker after she had something to eat. Tucker sat in the rocker while Sam sat down on my bed. I sat down in my chair I had in my room, picking up the What to Expect The First Year. I hadn't read this one at all but I know I need to, now that I know what is on the horizon.

The book was a lot bigger than the pregnancy book. I guess since there's twelve months in this book instead of nine it would be bigger. It was just before three so I was enjoying the quiet time. I settled in, opening the book to the first chapter.

So much of it has long past. It was painful to learn of everything I have missed with her and even more painful to know that no one who loved her watched it. Vlad was dead and I wasn't there. The workers on the island were only following orders. I have no guarantee that they loved her or had any interest in her.

I flipped through most of it, reading little excerpts here and there. I took my time when I reached the last two months, the months I've had her. By the time I finished reading the chapter detailing the seven month old, Lilly started to stir. I returned the book and went to get her. Tucker had picked up the first Expecting book and was currently engrossed in it (and I do mean engrossed).

"Emphases on gross," Tucker said in a horrified voice. "Do you know what's happening in your body right now, Danny?"

"Yes, I do," I smirked. "I've been here before." I picked up Lilly gently, seeing as she was still coming out of her nap. I kissed her hand but she wasn't really engaging yet.

"This is crazy," Tucker declared. "Emotional ups and downs. Nausea. Fatigue. Weight gain that has nothing to do with the baby!"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "It's the uterus. The baby is very small at this point in time but my uterus is growing to hold it for when she becomes a six pound baby."

"And you're not scared," Tucker declared in shock.

"He's been here before, Tucker," Sam declared, trying to prove my point. "In fact, the last time he was here, he didn't think he could survive. He's fine!"

"You hit the nail on the head," I smirked. "I'm a little nervous about hiding it from the outside world but now that I don't have to hide from you guys, I'm not as shook up as I could be."

"This is freaky," Tucker said in shock. "And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact you're a guy, either! This happening to a woman is so wrong!"

"When will the baby get here, Daddy," Lilly asked softly.

"A long time from now," I smiled. "Daddy is only beginning his pregnancy. You'll be a big sister in no time but for you, it will seem an eternity."

"I wish she'd get here," Lilly sighed. "I'd like to have a play mate."

"I can get you one of those now," I smiled softly. "You'll just have to be patient on your little sister, though. She'll get here."

It was going on four o'clock and we had patrol tonight so I wanted to prepare for our dinner I scheduled. I told Sam and Tucker about it and I called my grandparents to give them a heads up. I wanted Lilly to look her best so we bathed her and got her dressed in a pretty ivory-colored dress. Lilly was a lot like Sam but instead of sleeves, Lilly hates the bushy stuff. The dress I had her in was almost a pageant-looking dress so I knew she wouldn't be happy with it. I brushed her hair and put a couple red bows in. I allowed her to look herself over in the mirror and she had no real complaints.

Once she was ready, I prepared to get dressed. We had a game when I dressed in the same room she was in. I would dress in everything but my pants and underwear until we were ready. She would count to ten and I would have until then to finish dressing. Lilly liked to challenge me by counting fast, counting slow, changing the speed at which she counts or her very favorite, count out of order. She would use every number one through ten but she would put them in random order. It was more than just challenging me, though. It was challenging to her to keep the right numbers and don't miss any.

I took the time to actually brush my hair and I made sure I looked presentable. I straightened my tie and smoothed out my suit. I asked Lilly how I looked and she said I was manageable. I picked her up, ready to meet Sam, Tuck and Jazz.

Mom let out a whistle when I came downstairs, causing me to blush. "Where are you going all dolled up?"

"We have a dinner," I said, trying not to show how uncomfortable she made me.

The stairs squeaked and I heard a gasp catch in Jazz's throat. "This makes me regret being your sister!"

"Cut it out," I said, turning crimson. First Mom and now Jazz; I think Lilly lied to me.

"You look really good, Danny," Mom said proudly. "I'm glad you didn't wear that to Vlad's parties. I'd have to worry about more than underage drinking."

I chuckled, completely humiliated. "You told me a fib, young lady. I looked more than manageable."

"Maybe I did," Lilly said, turning her head and hiding her smile.

"You look wonderful," Jazz declared. "You are going to knock those women out!"

The door opened and I regretted the reaction that was about to happen. "I've got my work cut out for me," Sam said pointedly.

"We're going to a dinner, right," Tucker asked, "not a wedding!"

"Let's go," I declared. I hadn't meant to dress up this much. I was just meaning to look well for the announcement. Maybe I overdid it.

"Yeah," Jazz chuckled, "let's go!"

"Cut it out," I said again, this time in mock aggravation. We walked out of the door for face, and I floated everyone up to the ceiling. Once up there, I floated us over and down into the lab, stepping into the Ghost Zone. This would be the first trip for Jazz that wasn't in the Specter Speeder.

3 3 3

We arrived at the castle with one very shaken Jazz. She expected not to run into any trouble but she forgot to factor in the Christmas truce for the reason it went by so smoothly last time. We always run into several ghosts on the way to the castle but most will run their mouths more than their powers. Jazz sat down at the library table, breathing rapidly.

"We were perfectly safe," I cracked a smile at her.

"It's not that I'm scared," she told a fib. She so was scared. "Just, why would so many seek us out?"

"We run them out of our world," Tucker said, shrugging. "They're returning the favor."

"But we're better than they are," Sam smiled.

"Daddy's the best," Lilly chuckled.

"Hey," Tucker grumbled. "What about me?"

"You're the third best," Lilly giggled.

"Who's the second best," Sam asked in a baby voice.

"You are, Mommy," Lilly smiled.

"What about me," Jazz smiled.

"You're chopped liver," Lilly giggled. "Nah. You're cool."

"I'm cool but am I any good at ghost hunting," Jazz asked in mock aggravation.

"You don't want to know that answer," Lilly giggled. "You're better than Grandma and Grandpa," she added in enthusiasm.

"Well, I guess I'm not a complete loss," Jazz smiled.

"When are Mr. and Mrs. Simmons due," Sam asked.

"Dinner starts at five," I said, looking to my watch. "It's four-forty."

"So within twenty minutes," Sam sighed. "I'm going to read some."

"She's silly, isn't she," I asked, turning to Lilly. She was gone.

"Can I join you," Lilly asked, floating next to Sam.

"Well, maybe not," I sighed. Jazz and Tucker chuckled at me as I plopped down in the chair. My daughter started sorting through a row of books. I can barely understand a word there and Lilly is reading them perfectly. Maybe I should look into studying harder.

"She has a way of making you feel bad, doesn't she," Tucker chuckled.

"She's not even eight months yet," I declared. "Eight months pass by us unnoticed and it's a lifetime to her!"

"She's going to be super smart," Tucker laughed at my jealousy. I can't deny it. It's frustrating.

3 3 3

When my grandparents arrived, Tuck and I took the boys from them. They had them dressed up and they looked very handsome. The boys had been ghosts for seven months now but they appeared to be not quite two months old. That didn't mean they were developmentally two months old, though. In some areas, they were more developed. In others, they were average but they weren't in any sense of the word behind.

Jacob was sitting on Tucker's hip, reaching for his glasses. I had Eddie in a similar position and he was babbling. I've seen them on their stomach and that's where they truly excel. They can lift their heads and they can roll over from their stomachs and I've even seen them raise up from their bellies. The twins were so amazing. I couldn't wait to see them develop into young boys.

"Let's go to the dining room," I said gently. "I have this announcement to make and I want to get it out already."

"Lead the way," Grandma said softly, smiling. Sam picked up Lilly and we all went to the dining room.

3 3 3

After finishing diner, my stomach was in knots. However, I knew it was time. Only the closest of my advisors and the leaders of my military were here. I stood up, taking shallow breaths. "Okay," I said, trying to stay calm, "the reason I have brought you all together here is I have an announcement to make. It was not planned, but I am expecting again. Vlad… impregnated me six weeks ago."

I think Grandpa held the look of most surprise. Grandma was pissed. Lilly was eating a steamed peach, mashed up, with a spoon. "We're going to become big siblings," she said excitedly. "Isn't that cool?"

Honestly, I don't believe Lilly quite understands who Jacob and Eddie are. She hasn't seen them many times but she does seem to comprehend that they are her little brothers. I haven't quite understood Lilly's perception yet.

"Well, I know what I'm doing tonight," Grandma said simply. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Don't go after Vlad," I said simply. "I think the best way to deal with this is to ignore him. Vlad is trying anything to get me back. He's hoping a baby will secure that. He's dead wrong, though," I was saying.

"Emphases on dead," Grandma added.

"Lilly was what broke us up," I continued, sighing. "I found someone who helped me see through the fog that is magnetism."

"You're welcome," Lilly giggled. She had no problem being the cause of her parents' separation.

"How come I didn't see this coming," Grandpa declared. "The children remain the same! I haven't seen any additional's."

"The future is always changing," I sighed.

"But I see it before it changes," Grandpa declared, frustrated. I smiled softly.

"Here's proof," I said gently, pulling out the ultrasound. Grandma took it, sighing in adoration.

"It's a little girl, isn't it," she asked me.

"According to one dream I had, I had a second girl. That timeline was seriously messed up with me having ten children and dying in delivery."

"It still may continue if you're not careful," Grandma said grimly. "Did you ever stop to think that Vlad may not be doing this to win you back but to increase his blood line?"

"Sire," the record keeper said softly, "would you prefer a protection detail on yourself?"

"I don't think that's necessary right now," I sighed. "I'm pregnant already, what more can he do to me? I will be ordering protection closer to my due date, though, to prevent a repeat of what happened when Lilly was born. I'd like to say I've learned my lesson."

"I think that would be very wise, sire," the record keeper nodded.

"No one is to attack Vlad," I said seriously. "We're just going to ignore him. Send him a message that way." I sighed, turning to the leader of my army. "Has anyone come across Dani yet?"

"I'm afraid not, sire," my general replied. "There have been many interested parties located but none have proven fruitful in finding the princess. In the event that we do, we will contact you sire."

"Thank you," I sighed. I wanted her home. God only knows what's happening to her.

"Dani's missing," Grandpa asked surprised. "Already?"

"You knew she would disappear," I declared hopeful. "Do you know where she is?"

"Why haven't you figured it out," Grandpa asked me. "Vlad has her!"

"We've already talked to Vlad," I sighed, disappointed. That was my first suspicion.

"He lied," Grandpa declared like it was obvious. "Search his home!"

"I searched the island," I defended.

"She's not on the island," Grandpa said simply. "Tell me, after what happened with Lilly, do you believe Vlad would risk keeping her there? He's keeping her where he can keep an eye on her and know your every movement."

"If he has her, I will make him pay," I declared.

"Shall I alert the search party, sire," the general asked.

"Not yet," I said softly. "I'll give him an opportunity to come clean first. If he doesn't, then I'll bring in the big guns even if that means involving our human forms."

Instead of patrol, Sam, Tuck and I paid Vlad a visit. We waited in his study while his butler informed Vlad of our visit. Finally, he walked into the room. "What have I done this time to be graced by your visit?"

"You have one chance and that's it to tell me if you've had anything to do with Dani's disappearance. If you are responsible, this is your only saving grace," I said point blankly.

"Are we back to this again," Vlad sighed. "I had nothing to do with Danielle's disappearance. If you would like to search my properties, you are more than welcome to search the premises."

"I will be taking you up on your offer this time, just so you know," I said calmly.

"I have nothing to hide," Vlad said, spreading out his arms.

"You'd better not have anything to do with her disappearance, then," I said, crossing my arms.

"Shall I begin the tour," Vlad asked.

"No," Sam said, earning a glare from Vlad, "we'll be the ones doing the searching. You will sit tight, out of our way."

"Must the bitch be here," Vlad declared at me.

"Are you feeling threatened," Sam smirked. "Because, believe me, you don't know danger until you mess with Danny. And that's with a y."

Tucker pulled out the radar, "Let's begin if he's going to stick with his claim of having nothing to hide."

"Look away," Vlad replied suavely. "You will find nothing."

"If I find Dani, it'll be you they will find nothing of," I declared. Tucker began the search.

3 3 3

Something was off. We searched the entire premises but the only time we got something that may have been a reading, there was nothing there. I phased through the wall that the radar said the reading was coming from but there was nothing there. I passed to the other side. I must have made that 'journey' ten times but still got the same results. Something was there but I can't figure out how he could camouflage something that well.

I tried sensing her but only that faint record came to me. It's the same thing for unfinished business ghosts so I have no evidence I have something. Just my gut.

"Vlad, please," I said, turning to him. I've tried uncovering the secret room so the next step is to try to get him to cave. "Let me take Dani home. She's a real person for goodness sake! Just give her to me."

"Where is she, Daniel? I don't see her," Vlad declared.

"I know that you have a secret room," I said softly. "I know you have her there. I just know it in my gut. Please, let me take her home."

"I can't help you," Vlad said, reclining in his armchair.

"I will tear this house apart looking for her if you don't cooperate with me," I declared. My patients have officially left the building.

"I don't know what you want from me," Vlad declared, equally as upset. "I've told you I don't have her. You have looked and you can't find her. What is it that I could possibly do, Daniel?"

"Show me that stupid secret room and I may believe you," I declared.

"Fine," Vlad declared. "I'll show you the room!" He stood up and I was thoroughly surprised. He was going to show me the room. Could I be wrong?

"I can't figure it out," Tucker whispered to me. "Something's wrong with him. He's not telling us the truth."

"It's Vlad," Sam retorted. "He wouldn't know the truth if it walked up and introduced itself."

Vlad walked into the area that held the secret room and pulled on a dangling chain. I thought for sure the rug in the floor would open up but the wall popped out and slid to the side. I've been through the wall. What could be back there?

"Shall I lead or can you take it from here," Vlad asked.

"Where does it lead," Sam asked suspiciously.

"There's nothing behind the fireplace," Vlad replied softly. "It's just a rouse. It doesn't even work. The hidden doorway opens to a narrow passage that goes to my panic room."

"You have a panic room," Tucker asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," Vlad nodded. "The fireplace serves as a viewing object. I can see what is happening from there. I also have monitors inside. It's mainly for my staff."

Careful to leave no stones unturned, I walked through the narrow passageway. It lead exactly where Vlad told me it would lead to but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"I know what you mean," Tucker said from behind me. "Vlad isn't telling the truth. Something here isn't right."

I looked around the room to find eight large monitors anchored on the walls. Canned food, water and blankets were in the corner. I could see the room that we emerged from through what I would assume was the fireplace. No windows were in sight. I could sense something and it was stronger here.

"Check the radar again," I declared.

Tucker pulled the radar out. "Oh, yeah, something's here. No unfinished business ghost would generate that kind of signature."

"Where is she, Vlad," I demanded.

"What now," Vlad groaned. "I've shown you the room. What else can I do?"

"You can tell me where you've hidden her," I declared. "This isn't the only hidden room you have!"

"I'm afraid it is, Daniel," Vlad said smoothly.

"Lie," Tucker said point blankly.

"I beg your pardon," Vlad asked Tucker, slightly shaken.

"You lied to him," Tucker said slowly. "Where is the other hidden room?"

"There are no other hidden rooms," Vlad declared, enraged.

"You don't get it," Tucker said, crossing his arms. "I know you are lying to me so you can save the act and tell me where the other room is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, boy," Vlad declared. "I have no other rooms."

"Can you see where it is," I asked softly.

"No," Tucker grumbled. "He's not picturing it. All I can see is that he's being untruthful."

"You're wrong," Vlad declared. "I am being honest. There are no other rooms."

"Wait a minute," Tucker declared. "He's right! There are no other rooms. There used to be. There was an escape way that led out of the room but he's… he's… oh, I can't see it. He did something to it! I'm sorry, Danny. I can't see what he's positively done to it."

"Isn't it obvious," Vlad smirked. "I tore it out!"

"He's telling the truth," Tucker sighed disappointedly.

"So where is that signature coming from," Sam asked. "Both the radar and Danny have picked up on it. Where is it coming from?"

"Again, the answer is obvious," Vlad smirked. "If there's a signature and you can't find it, it's the trail of an unfinished business ghost. That's what you're picking up on, not Danielle."

Tucker snapped his head up. "Say that again," he demanded.

"Come again," Vlad asked, looking at Tucker like he was insane.

"Repeat your last sentence," I demanded. Tucker beats the hell out of polygraph tests.

"If you can't find Danielle, you must be picking up on unfinished business ghosts," Vlad replied.

"That's not what you said," Tucker demanded. "Word for word."

"I'm afraid I do not remember what I said word for word," Vlad said smoothly.

"Do it, Vlad," I demanded.

"I'm sorry," Vlad said calmly. "What was it I said?"

"That's what you're picking up on. Not Dani," Sam retorted. Thank God Sam remembered.

Vlad fidgeted with his sleeve, "Well. Okay. That's what you're picking up on. Not Danielle. How about that?"

"It didn't come out the same way," Tucker said crestfallen. "That came out as truth."

"Do you have Dani," I demanded. "Yes or no!"

"No, I do not have Danielle with me," Vlad replied.

"Truth," Tucker grumbled, disappointed. "We were so close. He so does have her but I don't know what else to do. He's getting around us somehow."

"I will find her," I said, stepping close to him. "If you harm her, the Gauntlet just may erase you from where you stand!"

For dramatic effect, I held up my hand with the Gauntlet, transporting Sam, Tuck and I back to headquarters. I hope that makes him reconsider holding onto Dani.

"I'm sorry," Tucker sighed. "He found a way around my powers. Vlad found out we've got powers. He knows how to work around these abilities and he walked around me like you walk a dog."

"It's okay," I sighed. "You did good, Tuck. Thanks."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help," Tucker sighed. "I don't know when it changed but he's been lying to us. He does have Dani."

"I have ways to make him sweat," I said, walking to my bedroom. Lilly should be finishing her nap and I can tell Jazz we're back.

3 3 3

It wasn't fun. All day I have been feeling pretty good (after my lousy night) but as soon as I got home, the meatloaf Mom had made sent me running to the bathroom. Tucker had Lilly on his lap, sitting on the tub while Sam had knelt down beside of me by the toilet. I appreciate the support they were giving me but must they really watch me throw up? There has to be better forms of entertainment out there.

Tucker chuckled. "It's not that we find your vomiting entertaining, it's just that we want you to know we're here for you."

"Absolutely," Sam said from beside of me. She stood up and filled a cup with some water. "Here."

"Thanks," I said, taking the cup. I washed my mouth out, spitting it in the commode. I put the lid down, flushing. "I was doing so good, too. I think this one is going to have night sickness instead of morning sickness."

"Could be," Sam nodded solemnly. "Do you need anything?"

"No," I sighed. "I'm just going to go to my room and hide from that smell. You guys can come."

"Are you okay, Daddy," Lilly asked me softly.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," I said, breathless. "I got the same thing when I was pregnant with you except yours didn't happen until halfway through the pregnancy and when it happened, it happened day and night."

"Can you read me my story tonight," Lilly asked, slightly upset.

"Of course," I said gently. "Granting your little sister will allow me to stay in one place long enough."

Lilly broke out in a smile. "Yay!"

I smiled at her. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth. Finally, we went to my room. We should be on patrol but we spent half that time at Vlad's so we decided to just take today off too. I need to get used to putting patrol on the back burner again, anyhow. I will have to start deciding what's more important and it will ninety percent of the time be my unborn child… well, my children. Even Lilly takes priority over everything else.

As the evening started to progress, I was watching Lilly more closely. She and Tucker were playing with her toys and I noticed how she always seems to sit with her back to Tucker. I stood up slowly, picking up the First Year book again and flipped it to seven months.

"Lilly," I asked gently.

"Yes, Daddy," Lilly asked me.

"Can you sit on your own, honey," I asked her gently.

"I'm doing it now, Daddy," Lilly laughed.

"No," I said, putting the book down. I walked over to her, picking her up from Tucker's lap and sat her some distance away with nothing supporting her. She fell back. "You can't sit up."

"I can too," Lilly declared, frustrated. She held herself upright… and a few centimeters off the ground. She was flying.

"Without using powers," I said softly.

"What are you getting at," Sam asked me, walking over to us.

"Do you think Lilly is developmentally behind," Tucker asked, surprised.

"I think she's sabotaged herself," I said, concerned. I picked her up, putting her on her stomach. "The boys can already lift themselves up. Try to put some weight on your arms, honey."

Lilly tried but she just didn't have the muscles. She ended up doing it the ghost way again, floating a few centimeters off the ground like she did when she was sitting up.

"Oh, no," Sam said, covering her mouth.

"I don't like it here," Lilly complained. "There's nothing to see!"

"She can't crawl. She can't walk. She can't even support herself on her hands. Here we've been thinking she's so advanced, but it's dragging her down for things she should be able to do for her age group," I declared.

"You're not upset, are you, Daddy," Lilly asked me, growing fearful.

"I'm concerned," I said, picking her up. I looked down, realizing. "And this isn't helping. She gets packed everywhere. If she isn't flying there, she's being packed there. No wonder she's not learning to walk."

"But I can fly," Lilly complained. "I don't need to learn to walk."

"Even your brothers are learning to do things the human way," I said gently. "They're full ghosts, Lilly, and they are learning how to crawl. Honey, you've got to stop this flying everywhere. Promise me you will try to learn to support yourself on your arms."

"From my belly," Lilly cried. "There's nothing to see there."

"Children the boys' age are constantly on their back," Sam said gently. "Danny, she has been able to see things from all angles her entire life. She isn't going to take being limited in her viewing easily."

"What do I do," I asked, panicking. So what she can read and speak in full sentences. Children who can do none of what she does can at least crawl. She's suffering for all the advances she's in.

"We'll work on it," Sam said gently.

I put Lilly back on her stomach, Lilly groaning and grunting. "Stay on your stomach, young lady. I will be right back," I said pointedly. I went into her nursery, looking around some of the things I bought her when I got her back. I finally pulled out a puzzle. It would bore the hell out of her but it would keep her occupied until I could get one that's more challenging to her. "Here," I said gently, "work on this while I'm gone."

"But Daddy," Lilly complained, whining when I sat it in front of her. It was a picture of a red tractor and even she could put it together in five minutes.

"No buts," I declared. "I'm going to get you something more stimulating."

"I hope so," Lilly complained. I turned away, going downstairs.

"Where are you going," Sam asked me.

"I'm going to Nashville," I said gently. It was the county seat, not the home of Country music. When I made it downstairs, I told Mom that Sam and Tuck were upstairs with Lilly and I'd be going out for a while.

"Now," Mom asked, confused. "Where could you possibly be going?"

"I need to run to the supermarket," I told a tiny fib. I wouldn't be going to the supermarket in town but she didn't need to know that. Once I was a little down the road, I pulled out my cell phone. I should not be doing this.

"Hello," he answered. I sighed. "Daniel?"

"You can tell from my sighs," I asked, surprised.

"That's about the only friendly response I get anymore," Vlad said pointedly. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "It's what I've done. I need your help."

"Anything," Vlad said simply.

"Pick me up on the highway heading out of town," I said softly.

"Heading which way," Vlad asked me gently.

"Going to Nashville," I declared furious. Why would I be going to Oakdale?

"Okay. I'll pick you up. Be careful."

"I will," I sighed. Why am I doing this? I closed the phone and returned it to my pocket. He's trying to kill Sam and has something to do with Dani's disappearance. Why am I trusting him?

3 3 3

Vlad's limo rolled to a stop and I opened the door. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Anytime," Vlad said softly. I took a seat, closing the door. Vlad motioned for the driver to continue. "Where are we going?"

"That I'm not completely sure about. We may not be going to Nashville after all. I've got a problem. Actually, more to the point, Lilly has a problem."

"Is she okay," Vlad asked, concerned.

"For the most part, yes," I sighed. "I'm so sorry, Vlad. I didn't know I was screwing our daughter up. I thought she was fine for her age."

"Slow down, Daniel," Vlad said gently. "What is wrong with Lilly?"

"She's not developmentally right," I said softly. "She uses her powers for everything, Vlad. She can talk, read, fly, use powers but she can't even sit up right without being propped up."

"She was supposed to be ready for that in her second or third month," Vlad declared in shock. "She's eight months!"

"I know," I sighed. "I was looking at everything she could do but I forgot to factor in what she should be able to do. I don't know what to do."

"Why aren't you discussing this with Sam," Vlad asked, bitter.

"Please, don't start this," I said, looking out the window. "I'm trying, Vlad. I really am. Sam loves her like a daughter. Lilly loves Sam like a mother. She calls me Daddy. This has been this way since she asked me for that cup of apple juice when I found out I was pregnant. Her powers showed her a timeline that exists now. She had no idea I was carrying her. She thought I was Sam."

"What about me," Vlad asked, choking. "Don't I deserve to get to know her?"

"Of course you do," I said gently. "I'm trying, Vlad. You're not helping, though. She distrusts you! You attack Sam and Tucker, you push me until I'm at my wits end and you stole her from me. She don't know how to trust you after everything you've done and continue to do. I know you're trying to turn a new leaf and for the most part, it's coming, but you still screw up when you attack Sam and Tucker. You don't know how much they mean to her!"

"They shouldn't even be a part of her life," Vlad grumbled.

"They are my friends," I declared. "Tuck and I are practically brothers. Even before Sam and I got together and I told them about Lilly; when you still had her, remind you—Sam called Lilly her niece. They would have always been a part of Lilly's life so long as they were a part of mine. The only reason I didn't tell them was I knew they would never approve of you. I couldn't figure out how to tell them about Lilly but not explain how she came to be!"

"But you chose me," Vlad said softly. "That should have meant something, Daniel."

"I chose them, too," I said softly. "The only people I didn't choose were Mom, Dad and Jazz. I never told them or had any intentions to tell them until Summer school. Vlad, I did give our relationship my all but it wasn't enough. I don't know what happened but we've got to move on. I have and I hope you have, too."

"I have," Vlad sighed, looking down. "It's not easy. I hold him and I see you."

"You're dating someone," I asked, surprised. A guy, I wanted to add but I wanted to remain respectful. I used to be gay too (what was I thinking?).

Vlad chuckled, "Funny. Yeah. I'm dating a guy. He's great. He loves me for me and it reminds me a lot of what we had. That's also the problem. Sometimes, I forget he's not you."

"You can do this," I said softly. "You can make this new life with him. You can be happy again."

"I'm happier than I have been in a while," Vlad smiled softly.

"How old is he," I asked, giving him a pointed look.

Vlad released a breath and I became panicked. "Twenty-four," Vlad sighed. "I know I should pick someone closer to my age but when I saw him," Vlad chuckled, "I saw you."

"Don't replace me," I said softly. "That's not the goal of moving on. It's to find someone you can be happy with. Don't look at him like he's a new me. Treat him like… What's his name?"

Vlad had a look of panic cross his face and I wondered if he was telling me the truth now. "Roger," he added, quickly. "Roger… Bloome."

"Roger Bloome," I asked, raising my eyebrow. "You know, lying to me doesn't help either."

"I'm not lying to you," Vlad said softly. "So," he sighed, "when did Sam and Tucker get ghost powers?"

"I told you they would someday get ghost powers," I sighed. "What I didn't tell you was where they would get them from. When you infected them with ecto-acne, it started to transform them."

"That's impossible," Vlad said, changing positions on the cushion to look at me. "It just mimicked the illness. There was no real ecto-acne in it!"

"In a dream I had, Mom accused you of being so sick you didn't know what you were doing," I said softly. "It was real, Vlad, and they're becoming half ghosts. In five years, they will make the transformation."

"They're not even one-fifth of the way and they can use powers like that," Vlad asked in shock.

"At two years, one more year from now, they will be able to use all their powers," I said softly. "They will be strong enough to use them but they won't be strong enough to continue to use them."

"I am so sorry, Daniel," Vlad sighed. "No wonder you were so mad at me. I didn't want them dead at the time." I shook my head at his response. He said that last sentence like it was the most natural thing for an ex to say to another. Vlad smiled. "They pissed me off. I'm sorry. I don't like them."

"Well, the feelings mutual," I added. I chuckled. "They'd kill me if they knew we were together right now."

"Well, I won't hurt you," Vlad sighed. "I don't want to face… Roger."

"What is his real name… if he's real at all," I asked, rolling my eyes.

"He's real," Vlad smiled. "I'm just a little insecure. I don't want you to know his real name. I don't want you to look him up."

"He's underage, isn't he," I sighed.

"Maybe," Vlad chuckled. "Among other things."

"I guess as long as it's willing and you're moving on, I don't care," I sighed. "As long as you love that boy after he grows up, I don't call it pedophilia."

Vlad looked up, surprised. "Oh, my God," he declared. "Statutory rape! Hell, I raped you after I stopped rapping you!"

I chuckled. "Don't you know why Reynolds and Richardson were so upset?"

"I thought it was just because I formed a relationship after I abused you," Vlad chuckled, holding his head down. "I never dealt with young people. You were the first child I hurt. It wasn't my thing."

"I'm glad," I sighed. "I don't know how old this boy is, but as long as he knows what he's doing, I see no harm in it. If you take a preference, though, I will kick your ass." We chuckled.

"I promise," Vlad smiled at me. "He knows just the same way you knew." He pushed the intercom, telling the driver to take us to Saint Louis. I didn't like it because that was an hour drive but Vlad doesn't like to do things the cheap way. I guess Lilly will have to entertain herself a little longer with the puzzle.

3 3 3

I saw a change in Vlad. We were on the I-64 on our way to Saint Louis and Vlad was texting on his phone. He would smile and laugh at whatever was coming across the screen. Whoever Vlad was dating, he really loved them. I heard his tone go off again and I knew 'Roger' had texted him back. I accidently looked over the screen and saw in big letters.

_This nausea is killing me!_

Vlad chuckled, shaking his head. He wrote back.

_You'll be fine. I'll bring you home some Peking Duck._

I looked away, feeling embarrassed. I shouldn't have read his messages. I couldn't help be curious, though. Why was his boyfriend nauseas and why would Vlad think Peking Duck would help ease it? Actually, Peking Duck doesn't sound so bad.

The exchange continued but I refrained from snooping. It wasn't my business and I was happy Vlad was moving on with his life.

**AN: Any comments would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This story contains MPreg and adult content. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not I.**

**Chapter Three: Identifying The Enemy**

We arrived in Saint Louis around nine. I though Vlad didn't know what time it was when he pulled up to Toys R Us. Vlad stepped out, pulling out his wallet. Oh, lord. The manager kept the store opened for an additional ten minutes. We went through the store quickly, grabbing things we thought would help. I picked up a ton of puzzles, from fifty-piece to two hundred-piece puzzles.

We finished up and Vlad took us to dinner at a Chinese restaurant. I thought for sure he would just pick up his boyfriend some food but he didn't. We started home around ten.

I broke open a fortune cookie, glancing at the fortune inside and disregarding it in the bag. Vlad smiled at me. "Don't you care for your fortune?"

"I make my own paths," I smiled softly, popping a bite in my mouth.

"You seemed to enjoy that Peking Duck," Vlad laughed.

"I did," I sighed content. "It was delicious. I have strong food cravings and aversions this time around."

"Have you been nauseas a lot," Vlad asked me softly.

"At night," I sighed. "I normally have my head in a toilet at this time."

Vlad laughed, nodding, as if he knew what I was talking about. I shook my head. "You'll be fine. It'll pass soon."

"You really don't feel bad about what you done to me," I asked softly.

"No," Vlad replied softly. "We need to build the halfa race somehow."

"Whoa," I declared. "I cannot build a halfa race by myself!"

"All we need is a few babies. We can do it," Vlad said, not seeing the point.

"Vlad," I said slowly so it would sink in, "I love children but I'm not thrilled about carrying them."

"You'll get Samantha pregnant," Vlad sighed, "I can get you pregnant."

"This is the last one," I declared. "You got away with this one but this is it!"

"We'll discuss this later," Vlad sighed. "I have enjoyed the pleasant atmosphere."

"I have too," I sighed. "We can get through to her, you know," I smiled softly.

"I can't even be in the same room as her," Vlad groaned. "How am I supposed to get through to her?"

"She can read, Vlad," I said pointedly. "Write her a letter. Give her a card. Take some time out to make something for her. Send her something. Ask her can you see her."

"You think she would read it," Vlad asked softly.

"I don't know," I told him honestly. "But there's no harm in trying. You haven't done anything but scare her further. She won't want anything to do with you if you keep coming after our family."

"You mean Sam," Vlad grumbled.

"Like it or not, Sam is a big part of her life. If you keep targeting her, she is going to keep pulling away," I went to the point.

"I just can't stand the thought of her raising our daughter. Lilly calling her mommy," Vlad spat.

"What about your boyfriend," I said honestly. "Don't you want him to know Lilly, at least to some extent?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Vlad said, an emotion I didn't recognize crossing his face.

"Well, that's your choice," I said. I was perplexed but I decided not to bring it up. "I never pushed Lilly to call Sam mommy. I won't tell her who she can call mom or dad, but I do want her to form a relationship with you."

"I'll try your suggestions," Vlad smiled softly at me.

"I know you can do this," I returned the smile. "You're a good father, Vlad. You loved Lilly unconditionally and you deserve to be a part of our daughter's life. I'm not trying to keep her from you."

"I am getting what I deserve," Vlad sighed, looking away. "I really am sorry about what I done to you in our last months and until the Disasteroid."

"I don't know why you done those things," I sighed. "In times like this, I see that you are remorseful but then you attack Sam and Tucker. I don't know if you have really changed or not."

"That is completely about Sam and Tucker, not about you or Lilly," Vlad said, passionately. "I would never endanger you or my daughter."

"I will always take an attack on them personal, though," I said softly, looking in his direction. He was looking at me now.

"And I will always take their attitudes as a threat," Vlad said pointedly. "I come to talk to you and they butt in like I have no right around you. Are you even sure if they are supporting Lilly to want to see me?"

"I don't know if they have talked to her about this," I said, lowering my head. "But Lilly and I have talked about it and she knows how important this is to me. If anyone has more influence over her, it's definitely me."

Vlad smiled a funny smile in my direction. "Of course. You are her mother."

"I am one of her fathers," I declared, rolling my eyes. I couldn't keep it up though, and the tension dissipated.

"God, I miss this," Vlad sighed. "Just you and I. No fights. No tension. Just back to what matters."

"Don't go there, Vlad," I said softly. "You have something right now. Don't blow it on dreaming a dream that can't live anymore."

"I know," Vlad sighed. "It's just… you will always be my number one. No matter how much I love him, he could never give me what you give me. I'll never be as happy as I was with you."

"Maybe I should take the bags and fly home," I said, concerned.

"I'll stop," Vlad said, taking my hand. "Just… please, don't go."

I settled into the cushion. "I won't. Just, leave it be. We're finally heading in the right direction."

"I'm not convinced that we are," Vlad sighed, looking out the window. He seemed to be giving it up so I didn't get into it.

3 3 3

Vlad dropped me off at the house but Sam and Tucker were waiting outside for me. I smacked my head. "Stupid," I declared.

"What," Vlad asked, looking to me in a quick snap. "Why are they waiting here for you?"

"Sam has a connection to me," I sighed. "She knew we were together the entire time."

"Why would you want to hide that from us," Tucker declared, upset. "Did you hurt him," he demanded of Vlad.

"Whoa," I cried, stepping out of the limo. "Okay, you two. Cool it! Vlad, don't lose it. We can have a civilized conversation here. We are all adults!"

"I also know he has a way with you," Tucker retorted.

"Tuck," I said, giving him warning. "Cool it!"

"What is going on, Danny? You said you were going to Nashville and you have dinner with him," Sam accused.

"We ate at the same table," I defended. "Vlad and I do have a connection, you guys, I just knew you would freak if I told you."

"You also promised to be honest with us," Tucker said, glaring at Vlad. "You were doing well with it until you decided to meet him secretly."

I picked up a handful of bags. "Thanks, Vlad. I'll talk to you later."

"Don't hold your breath," Tucker snorted.

"Goodbye, Daniel," Vlad sighed, closing the door. The limo pulled out.

"I know you two are suspicious of Vlad and I know we have a reason to be but this is not the time to abandon him," I declared, giving Tucker a sharp look. Sam was steaming but Tucker was boiling. I don't know what's up with that.

"Sam has your emotions clouding her judgment," Tucker retorted.

"Or maybe she knows how important this is," I asked, looking to Sam gently. "Please tell me you understand."

"I don't know how I feel," Sam sighed. "I'm furious that you lied to us but I also felt this overpowering urge to be loyal to Vlad. Who are you loyal to, Danny?"

"Lilly, Jacob, Eddie and this little one," I retorted. "Right now, that's the only thing that matters to me. I have a daughter who cannot sit by herself. I don't have time to pet your egos!"

I stormed past them, heading inside. I don't know why I was so hot under the collar but it infuriated me that they'd try to start something. We're used to Vlad starting these things but Sam and Tucker were willing to start the fight this time.

"Danny, wait," Sam said gently. I stopped, turning to them. "I'm sorry. I know you're not entirely yourself."

"What are you talking about," I asked, my voice sharp.

"It's a pregnancy symptom," Sam gave me a brief smile. "You are susceptible to bouts of irrationality and aggravation."

I laughed out softly, "I am?"

"Yes," Sam said softly. "We may have shot off a little. I'm sorry we upset you."

"Don't apologize for me," Tucker retorted. "Danny done wrong by contacting Vlad. You can risk your relationship but I'll be damned if Danny leaves us for Vlad!"

"I'm not going to leave," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Your susceptible to irrationality and aggravation, remember," Tucker mocked Sam.

"I'm not that irrational," I rolled my eyes again.

"I just don't want you to get comfortable with him," Tucker sighed, finally calming down and losing the sharpness of his voice. He looked away from me. "I'm jealous."

Sam laughed out. "What? You want to date Danny now?"

Sam was making a joke but it made both of us uncomfortable. I'd never want to but with everything I've done, why not? I dated a guy and I'm dating my best friend. How far away is Tucker? I shivered.

"I'm your brother," Tucker pointed out. "That's just gross."

I laughed, bashfully. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"You don't, do you," Sam asked me, horrified. Tuck and I started laughing, nervously.

"I was just thinking," I said, covering my face. "The answer to your question: hell no! It's just so weird. I've dated a man and I'm dating my friend. Tucker is that rolled up."

"I'm your brother," Tucker repeated determinedly. "When you date Jazz or Brit, then I'll freak."

I laughed, more comfortable.

"But don't tell me you don't feel the same way, Sam. Jealous of Vlad. Jealous of the closeness them two had. Vlad can connect with Danny like we won't be able to for at least five years. For six months, Vlad and Danny shared secrets that we didn't know of until August. Don't tell me you don't feel the same way."

"I won't," Sam sighed. "It is pretty frustrating."

"I know," I sighed as well. "But look at it this way, you guys will get to experience it through this pregnancy. Vlad will have to be the one who sits on the outside this time."

"You're not going to invite him to ultrasounds or to the delivery," Sam asked me.

"If Vlad comes within a hundred meters of me on my delivery day, he will have to explain himself to my army," I declared, snapping to look at her. "The three weeks before my EDD may have him in custody!"

"You're what," Tucker asked.

"EDD," Sam replied. "Estimated Delivery Date."

"His due date," Tucker declared in recognition.

"Yeah," I nodded, "But no one knows for sure when the delivery will take place so it's estimated."

"Is there a formula," Tucker asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "For a regular woman, you take the date of the last menstrual, subtract three months and add one year. For me, it's done by feeling the uterus."

"That's the only way of telling," Tucker asked incredulously.

"He doesn't exactly have a menstrual cycle, Tuck," Sam smirked.

"Actually, I do," I laughed, ashamed. "But the reason it doesn't work for me is pregnancy doesn't work like that for a ghost. When I went to the ghost hospital, the doctor asked me when I was fertilized." I laughed, disbelieving it even after all this time. "That's how a ghost knows they're pregnant. If one ghost sucks another, it's automatic. No ghost is infertile."

"Hey," Tucker declared, "Say I gave a woman that thing. Could I impregnate her?"

I sighed. "Probably," I said, a little unsure. "I know when you become a full half-ghost, you will most certainly. But now, I'm not sure."

"Even a human," Sam asked, surprised.

"Well, fertility is fertility, no matter what. Sperm can survive in a woman for weeks or even months. If Tucker sucked her, as soon as she had a menstrual cycle, she'd get pregnant."

Sam laughed softly. "I've got to know. Say Tucker was sucked by a ghost. You or I even. Could he get pregnant?"

"If his reproductive cycle has begun," I said, shrugging.

"Why can male ghosts have babies," Tucker asked, shivering. "It's not natural!"

"For a ghost, that's exactly what it is," I shrugged.

"I don't get it," Tucker shook his head. "Union is supposed to be about a woman and a man. Why would we need the same sex reproducing?"

An answer surprisingly appeared to me. "So they can have an equal life," I said, theorizing. "Ghost is what we all become. We all live forever as a ghost. Some people don't even meet until they're ghosts. Sometimes, it's the mother who is the most nurturing. Sometimes it's the father. We can all create because everyone can have a chance at happiness."

"Then why can't humans," Tucker asked, still confused.

"We aren't complete," I replied. "First we're conceived. Then we're born and we grow up. In ancient times, people didn't live very long lives. We know this because most ghosts are fairly young. Even failed childhoods complete the cycle until they can create. It's hard to believe," I chuckled, "but living this long only keeps us in this partial life longer."

"Keeps us apart longer," Sam sighed, understanding. "When we die, we join our families."

"It's strange, isn't it," I chuckled. "Modern science has thought we've bettered our lives so much by living longer but they don't know we have it so much better if we die younger. I wonder what happens to these people who die past ninety."

"I don't know," Sam smirked. Tucker was shaking his head, still not quite grasping my theory. To me, it makes sense. If Vlad and I had been destined to be together and we couldn't have children, that would have been a big part of my life missing. And what is a hundred years to a person who lives forever? As they say: childhood flies by.

"Let's get these inside," I sighed, heading to the door. Sam sprinted around me and opened the door for me. "Where is Lilly?"

Tucker chuckled nervously. "She's on your bed. She gave up on the puzzle."

"Did she finish it," I asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Before you got downstairs. She's advanced, Danny. I don't know how we're going to stimulate her."

"We bought some things," I smiled softly.

3 3 3

I didn't push Lilly to play tonight. It was close to midnight by the time everything settled down so I put Lilly in her crib and went to get dressed. Tomorrow was school and I was feeling guilty for keeping Sam and Tucker up this late, anyway. We laid down and I placed the helmet back on my head. I haven't worn it in a while because of everything that's happened. I need to start doing it again. Never know when I'll dream that important dream.

The next morning, I couldn't figure out what I wanted. This pregnancy wasn't like Lilly's. When I was pregnant with Lilly, I could eat just about anything. With this little one, if it isn't exactly what she wants, I throw it back up. At least with Lilly, I only did that when it was something she really hated. Everything else just had a funny taste to it. This child is a lot pickier.

I glanced down the shelves in the refrigerator. Nothing jumped out at me, screaming 'eat me!'. I need to eat something because not eating would only aggravate my symptoms even more. I closed the refrigerator and opened the freezer. I was surprised by what did the screaming.

"Oh, no," I sighed. Sam and Tucker looked up from the table while Mom finished plating whatever she was making. I didn't dare look at it and I haven't breathed since I stepped off that last step.

"What's wrong," Sam asked me.

"I think I'm going to die," I groaned, complaining. The only thing in that whole freezer that looked any good was a box of liver. You have got to be kidding me. What child likes liver? I don't like liver, that's for sure. It's six-thirty in the freaking morning for crying out loud. Why, little one?

"Are you okay, Danny," Mom asked me softly.

"I-I'm fine," I said, hanging my head. I looked up again, looking around the freezer one more time. Why the freaking liver?! I shut the freezer, getting a glass of orange juice. This child didn't have a problem with orange juice for the most part. "I think I'll skip breakfast."

"You need to eat," Mom said sternly.

"I had a late supper," I said softly. I did but that doesn't mean I wasn't starving for that damn liver now. First Peking Chicken and now liver. This child is definitely Vlad's!

Before we left for school, I snuck into the freezer and stole the bucket of livers. I flew us to HQ, complaining to Sam and Tucker while they laughed. I laughed afterwards, too, because it is kind of silly. So she wants livers. No big deal.

It was weird but they tasted so good. I stuck the remaining in the freezer at HQ and took us to school. School is just so miserable, though. First block, computer tech, has to be the worst class. Many of the students are in ninth grade so I know very few of them. I guess I could get to know them but I haven't felt very social as of late. I just want to do my work, provide for my family, protect my town and graduate high school. I don't feel like mingling with others right now.

Second block is better because it's the only class Sam and Tucker have with me. It isn't perfect, though, because it's Geometry with Mr. Fuluka. We have a lot of the students we grew up with like Dash, Paulina, Star and them. Mr. Fuluka doesn't have such a good opportunity to torture us, though, so that's a plus. Dash gets onto him if he thinks Mr. Fuluka has been picking on us too much.

Third block finds me in creative writing. I hate, hate, hate this subject. The class itself isn't bad. I like the teacher, Mr. Nutall, and it's a small class size. However, I don't know why I have to take a creative writing class. With my journal homework from therapy last year, it's hard not to put all my feelings and emotions in the paper. Especially when the subject deals with those topics.

Fourth block is by far the most dangerous class. Mrs. Victor is a wonderful teacher but she speaks fluent Spanish. One thing I messed up last year is the text they use in the books aren't always how Mexican Spanish is spoken. A lot of the time, I wrote it grammatically incorrect. Then there was the problem of speaking fluent Spanish with Mrs. Victor. I don't know why I did it and I never knew I was doing it until the stares came. I guess that because she speaks Spanish too fluently, we sometimes initiate conversations in Spanish. I know one thing: I never have problems going to the bathroom or being dismissed. We have to ask in Spanish to leave the classroom.

I was ready to go home by the time detention started. I came in but Mr. Lancer was standing by the door, his arms crossed. Ut oh.

"Why did you skip Creative Writing," Mr. Lancer asked me point blankly.

"Damn Mr. Nutall," I groaned. "I needed to run out for a while. I couldn't get back in time."

"You were gone forty minutes," he said, giving me a stern look. "And I talked to Mrs. Victor. You came to Spanish on time."

"I don't like the class, okay," I declared. I walked past him, not in the mood to put up with this shit. "I did have to step out but when I finished, I didn't want to return to class."

Mr. Lancer followed me into the classroom, stopping at his desk. "He wants this finished by tomorrow in class and if you skip again, he will seek more disciplinary actions."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Charles said that," I said, blinking.

"Mr. Nutall," Mr. Lancer scolded me.

"I taught him for two years," I declared. He was a new teacher. I had him for the first two years I taught when I started teaching twelve through eighteen.

"You taught him," Mr. Lancer asked, surprised.

"Seven years ago," I declared. "I'll have a word with him."

"He's still your teacher," Mr. Lancer said pointedly.

"And I still write his paycheck," I retorted. I can't believe he said he would discipline me!

"What's going on," Sam asked as she walked in the room. She always made it here after me. Mrs. Hans classroom was on the first floor while Sam had Civics on the third floor and Tucker had Chemistry on the opposite side of the school.

"I skipped out on Creative Writing," I groaned. "Mr. Nutall is warning me!"

"He'll regret that," Sam smirked, sitting down. I started flipping through the packet Mr. Nutall gave Mr. Lancer.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned. I bet there were eight topics here, each one requiring a paragraph written.

"What's that," Sam asked me.

"Punishment," I snorted. I was glancing through the topics. What is your first memory? What does the flag mean to you? What do you think love means? "I'll show him punishment."

"He's the young teacher, isn't he," Sam asked.

"Yeah," I declared. "I taught the son of a bitch!"

"Language, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. I wasn't in the mood today. I talked in Spanish for fifteen minutes before I picked up on it today. It's becoming so regular, the students don't react anymore. It's only been a month!

"Calm down," Sam said softly. She pulled out her work, starting her homework. Tuck finally arrived.

_Sorry, dude_, Tucker added mentally. I guess Sam told him.

He'll get what's coming to him, I retorted. Of all the teachers to betray me like that, I never expected him!

_Well, you were young the last time he saw you. Maybe he doesn't know who you are._

I don't care that he doesn't remember me teaching him! He knows I'm Radar! Why the son of a bitch is picking a fight with me I'll never know. It's not like he can win.

_Just calm down. You're not thinking clearly._

I'm pissed, I declared. This has nothing to do with pregnancy hormones.

_Just don't do anything rash_, Tuck laughed. He pulled out his own homework.

3 3 3

I had Lilly on my hip as I was on the phone with Samuels. Finally, Gayle put me through. "Yeah," Samuels said gruffly.

"Hey, Samuels," I said softly.

"Radar," Samuels said, his voice going high like he was surprised. I shook my head.

"You dirty dog," I huffed. "Charles was never upset with me. You tried to find something to make me contact you and it worked."

Samuels paused awkwardly. I held the silence, letting him know I was onto him. "You are good."

"Not good enough," I grumbled. "Do you miss me that much?"

"You never talk to me anymore," Samuels declared. "I don't know what I did! Were you upset that I moved out. I just thought with Rafe living there, I'd be overstaying my welcome."

"It's hard to explain, Samuels," I sighed, balancing Lilly. She had a sippy cup full of apple juice.

"Can I have a chance to earn your forgiveness," Samuels asked.

"I should have already given it to you," I sighed. "It's not your fault and you can't control what happened. I just can't be around you right now. It's too soon."

"What did I do that was so horrible," Samuels asked me.

"You used me," I sighed. "I trusted you and you used me. I'm really sorry, Samuels. You have no control over what happened. I just can't forgive you yet."

"When did I use you," Samuels declared. I released a breath, regretting giving him details. He released a hysterical sigh. "I-I-I don't understand!"

"Samuels," I said softly. "Just don't worry about it. I'll come by and see you after therapy."

"When is therapy," Samuels asked me.

"I go around four," I said softly. That's why I was feeding Lilly.

"Okay," Samuels said softly. "I'll see you then."

We said our goodbyes and I released a frustrated breath. I took Lilly to the kitchen, placed her in her high chair and started making some chicken strips from scratch. I placed a cut of whole wheat bread, a baguette, in the oven. I took a piece of chicken and coated it in mayo. Mom came in the kitchen as I pulled the pan out of the oven.

"What are you making," Mom asked me.

"Chicken strips," I replied. I put the piece of bread in the food processor, crumbling it. I dumped the crumbs in a bowl and added some parmesan cheese. Finally, I breaded the chicken and cut it in bitable pieces. After spraying the pan with vegetable oil spray, I put it in a three hundred degree oven.

"Lilly loves those," Mom smiled. She sat down beside of Lilly as I went to get me something to eat. "Who makes better chicken strips, huh," Mom asked Lilly in a baby voice.

"Daddy," Lilly called. "Sam makes the worst."

"Sam makes them with tofu," I chuckled. I pulled out a pack of gram crackers, apricot jam and a tub of whipped cream.

"What are you doing," Mom asked.

"Making a gram cracker sandwich," I replied.

"With whipped cream," Mom asked, wrinkling her brow.

"I know it's strange," I groaned. I put a plate on the table and made my first sandwich.

"And a little concerning," Mom said, tilting her head.

"I'm fine," I remarked. I need to eat a few of these before those strips finish cooking.

3 3 3

We walked into Dr. Richardson's office. Sam, Tuck, Lilly and I took the couch, Lilly on Sam's lap. Dr. Richardson was looking over a folder. "Okay," she said, looking up. "We're going to have some visitors."

"Excuse me," I said, narrowing my eyes. "You'd better not have invited…"

"Hush," she retorted. "It's not him! I promised you and I will keep that promise. Your boss called and he's brought your parents and sister. That's who's coming."

"Mom, Dad, Jazz and Samuels," I declared.

"Yes," she replied. "I told him your session was at four-fifteen so we have fifteen minutes to prepare. I couldn't refuse him. I'm not stupid."

"No," I grumbled. "You're right. That would be stupid."

"Okay. You don't want them to know you're the ghost boy, you used to be with Vlad or that Lilly is your real daughter. Tell me, then, what should we talk about?"

"I have no idea," I said, my eyes going wide. "What else is there to talk about?"

"I guess we can let them lead," Sam replied. "Obviously Samuels wants to talk to you about something."

"Oh, no," I said, my eyes going wide again. "Samuels wants to talk about why I'm avoiding him. He had Nutall make that complaint against me so I'd call him. I told him that he had used me and I wasn't ready to forgive him. He wants to talk about that!"

"So the whole teacher thing was a hoax," Sam asked, incredulously.

"Samuels wanted me to contact him. The best way to do it is to get me to file a complaint or to call him. He got his way."

"Well, I think we can avoid disaster," Tucker replied.

"I hope so," I sighed. We waited for my family and Samuels to arrive.

3 3 3

"I didn't expect you to bring Lilly," Mom replied. "Sam and Tucker accompany you?"

"Danny responds to the feelings of others around him so I suggested for them to accompany him. They bring the baby when they come."

"You said it would be hard to explain. I think if anyone could understand it and help you bring it out, it would be your shrink."

"What is it, exactly," Mom replied. "You just called and said get in the car. Why are we here?"

"Danny said I used him and I want to know when and how. So, start talking," Samuels replied, looking at me.

I groaned. "It's not that simple. It's just irrational. It's got nothing to do with you."

"I'm the one who used you apparently. I say it does have something to do with me."

"Not you," I said, hanging my head. "It has to do with the other timeline."

"I see you got burned for something another version of you did, too," Mom sighed.

"What other timeline," Richardson asked.

"Didn't you watch the press conference," Sam asked.

"I guess not. When was this?"

"That's not important," I replied. "I'll explain. The Reality Gauntlet was used to reverse reality. We remember that timeline but no one else does," I said, motioning to the team.

"And now you're punishing your family and friends for things they don't remember doing," Richardson asked, surprised. "Okay. I get it. Just because they don't remember doing it, doesn't mean that they didn't do it. Did you talk to the other versions of them when they remembered?"

I sighed. "I talked to Samuels. I talked to Mom. I never saw Dad."

"What did you talk about," she asked me.

"How does that help," I groaned. "We talked. We tried to understand. I released my feelings. Nothing was resolved."

"So you ran from it," she asked me.

"No, I didn't run from it," I declared. "I had no choice!"

"If you didn't run from it, you should be able to confront it in this world. Because you can't, you ran from it."

I stood up, storming off to the back. Sam, Tuck, Lilly and Richardson sat patiently as Mom, Dad, Jazz and Samuels reacted. "What are you doing," Mom declared. "Don't push him in a corner."

"This is the way he processes things," Richardson said softly. "Danny will retreat, then he will grow stronger and only then can he beat it."

"That's your strategy," Jazz declared. "Pushing until he pushes back!"

"You must be the therapist sister," Richardson sighed. "You caused me a lot of trouble when we began. He wouldn't talk to me at all. I had to get him to write down his feelings."

"I thought they understood," I declared. "Mom and Dad acted like they knew what this meant. When they were faced with a hard reality, they were the ones who ran!"

"What happened after they were forced to face that reality," Richardson asked.

"Nothing! They ran. They did nothing," I continued to fire at her. I know this is the way it works and I respond well to this but it still makes me angry. I do this four times a week!

"Obviously something happened," she said softly. "If they did nothing, you wouldn't have been mad at them."

"They put my life ahead of another's," I declared, turning around. Instead of looking at Richardson, I caught Mom's face. "You were supposed to understand," I screamed.

"Whoa," Richardson declared. Lilly floated out of Sam's arms and into mine. "It's just you and me." I held onto Lilly, pulling her close to me. Tears started to leak from my eyes. "Why haven't I heard of this?"

"Danny buried it. Too many things have happened," Tuck replied.

"Like what," Mom asked.

"Danny has many issues but we are working on them," Richardson replied to Mom. She turned to me. "You should have told me. As soon as I think that's it, more issues pile up."

"That's the way it is," Sam replied softly. "Danny has a limited amount of time to respond to these things. He deals with one and shoves it away."

"He's not dealing," Richardson replied. I met her eyes. "You are filing it away. It's like a filing cabinet. Just because you pick up a file, open it up," she started doing it to my file. "Does that mean you are reviewing it? No. You are trying to find a proper place for it. You only read the title for those problems to see where they fit. Now you need to pull that file out."

"I've got too many problems," I said softly. "Plus, I can't be dealing with this stress. It's not healthy."

"No, it's not good but avoiding it or hiding from it isn't helping either."

"I'm not hiding," I declared, incredulously. "I just don't have time for it!"

"But your family is suffering," she said softly. "What happened with Director Samuels?"

"He needed something and I just so happened covered his ass," I said, bitter. I had never realized how much pent up anger was there.

"Did you talk to him about how this made you feel," Richardson asked.

"Yes! But he can't say sorry and make me forget how he used me in my vulnerable state! Who the hell did he think he was? I was trying to deal with this new life! I was trying to understand it myself and he used me! I wasted two months of my life running errands for him. I'm used to being his go-to guy, but it wasn't a paper or an object he had me carry around. I was his product!"

"How did Samuels reply," Richardson asked.

I sighed, hanging my head against Lilly's head. "He said he didn't know he was using me and he apologized. How do I forgive that? I needed protecting at that time. I should have been that last person out there, preaching his message. I was a celebrity to begin with. Because of him, I kicked the fucking hornet's nest!"

"Okay, calm down," Richardson said softly. "Obviously, this is where the most anger is."

"This is the one most repressed," Tucker said softly. "Samuels hurt Danny and he didn't want to deal with it."

"You trusted this man," Richardson nodded. "Never have you been harmed by someone who had your trust."

"That's not true," I sighed, "but it was the biggest betrayal. If I had been home, I could have been preparing Mom and Dad. The town wouldn't have been a circus. I wouldn't have been a stupid celebrity!"

"You saved the world," Richardson replied softly. "This has more to do with than being a celebrity. You were a hero."

"I'm not a hero," I retorted. She smiled softly. "No! I'm not! I done my job and that's all! I screwed up through that so much, how could anyone have thought I was a hero."

"This is bigger than Samuels," Sam said, a look of horror crossing her face. She snapped her head back to Richardson. "This stems back to August first. We've found the fuse."

Lilly hugged me tighter and I broke down crying again. It's the truth. I lost Lilly and I took my powers. I lost my sons but I was being called a stupid hero. Samuels sent me on that tour where I gave up finding Lilly, made the problem bigger and didn't continue what I'd done my entire time as a half ghost. When I did get back in the swing of things, Mom and Dad freaked. Because I had to erase their memories, Dani left and Vlad got her. Now I can't find Dani and I'm pregnant. Time is running out!

"I think it's time for them to leave," Tucker said, standing up.

"No way," Mom retorted. "He's having a breakthrough."

"One you can't hear," Tucker said sadly.

"He's got to deal with this new reality," Richardson replied. "I say they should stay."

"I like you," Mom smiled. I laughed softly, coming back to the couch.

"She's a good therapist but she's a better friend. We don't always agree on things but she's usually right."

"And I know when to quit, too," she sighed. "With Danny, getting him to lock down is a dead end."

"What issues have you helped him with," Samuels asked.

"Danny came to me in a broken state. He was overworked and terrified. I helped him realize he can handle his problems."

"He was scared," Dad asked. "Do you know why Danny had a meltdown last year?"

"I do," she nodded. "I will not discuss it with you, though. Danny will discuss it with you when he is ready. It is a topic of which he can barely say to himself."

"I'm fine with that topic," I sighed. She's determined I have shut down from the rape.

"You are not fine," she said, looking to me. "Dealing with it and trying to forget it are two different things."

"Is he trying to forget it ever happened," Mom asked.

"He's trying," Richardson nodded. She turned away to look at me. "It won't let go of you, will it?"

"It already has," I sighed. "Nothing happened. I have moved on."

She wrote down something in her book. "We'll revisit this next time."

"Which is," Mom asked.

"No," I rose my voice. "I can't be having you guys coming each time. I need to work though my issues, not hide in therapy."

"I agree," Richardson nodded. "He feels uncomfortable with anyone else. It has taken him a long time to trust me."

"But we're his family," Dad declared. "You don't trust us, son?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I can't discuss this with you," I said softly. "I'm sorry."

"So are we," Mom sighed.

"Well, I say to hell with that," Samuels declared. It's like him to react badly to being told that he can't do something. He has all security clearances. "Give us his file."

"Samuels," I said, looking to him. "No."

"No," Samuels asked incredulously.

"Do you need us to spell it out," Tucker retorted.

"Radar, give me those files," Samuels declared.

"There are no files," Richardson replied. "I write notes and that's all."

"Then give me your notes," Samuels declared.

"It wouldn't help," Richardson replied. She lifted up the file and turned it over. It had the session number and emotions written beneath it. "I only record his moods."

"What good does that do," Jazz asked.

"You tell me, junior therapist," she smiled. She handed Jazz the file.

"Oh," Jazz declared after a moment. "You can see what emotions continue and what ones dissipate!"

"Exactly," she replied. "Flip to the very back and read what moods persist."

Jazz flipped it to the back. "Anger. Frustration. Conflict. Delusion. Pain. Each session for… weeks!"

"Delusion," I declared, looking to Richardson. "What?"

"You believed a lie. Delusion."

"Oh, my God," I declared, looking down to Lilly. "Can you believe her?"

"Let me see that," Mom declared. She flipped it back to the page Jazz was looking at. "Did you deal with his suicidal thoughts."

"Check around session one hundred. There should be a new page with joint written at the top."

Mom started flipping. "Okay. There are two lists here. Patient one and patient two. Who was the other patient?"

"And why are their files together," Dad added.

"We had a joint session at a private location. It didn't last long."

"But there's five sessions here," Mom declared. "That's five weeks, isn't it?"

"We had daily sessions," Richardson said with a smirk. She gave me a knowing smile. "It didn't last a week."

"You don't have to tell me what a fool I was," I groaned.

"I just wished you could have kept it up," she sighed. "It took a month for you to hang that up."

"I know," I said softly. "You don't know how much I regret that. Now, may we move on?"

"You have expressed your desires to mend this relationship," Mom said softly. "How do you suppose we do that if he is still bitter with us?"

"The best bet you have is to talk with him. Get Danny to open up to you. You need to get used to the idea that they have no idea what they done, too. Talk with them and don't avoid them. When do you plan on telling them?"

"Graduation," I replied.

"Don't stray from that. This is the date you picked, stick to it. Your mind will tell you that there is something wrong with that date just like it did last summer. Ignore those thoughts."

"Yes, ma'am," I smirked. She was right, of course. I'm already starting to wonder if even then will be long enough.

3 3 3

After school on Tuesday, I could have killed Vlad myself. I picked out something unusual out in front of my house the minute I spotted it. I was heating up some soup for Lilly while I was calling her father. After he said his hello, I got straight to the point. I didn't have the patients to play nice. "Vlad, when I said you should make an effort, I didn't mean for you to give her a personal limo and driver to be at her beck and call!"

"I just thought she could use it," Vlad said, hesitantly. He was stunned.

"She will be eight months this Saturday, Vlad," I declared. "She doesn't need a freaking limo and driver!"

"It was only part of what I have planned," Vlad defended.

"Get rid of the stupid limo, Vlad. How would I explain that to Mom and Dad? Lilly can't go out alone—I won't allow it—and when she's with me, I have my own transportation services!"

"That's why she has a driver," Vlad began.

"Get rid of it," I declared. "I need your gifts to be sensitive. Mom and Dad can't know how she came to be until Graduation and even then I won't tell them you're her father. I want you to survive."

"Can't you allow her to keep her limo," Vlad practically begged.

"Get rid of it," I declared, slamming the phone closed. I just can't believe it! What the hell was he thinking?

"You asked Vlad to give me things," Lilly asked, looking at me in surprise. "Why would you do that?" She acted like I betrayed her.

"He's your father, Lilly," I said gently. "You know I want you two to form a relationship. I thought it would be better for you if he gave you something instead of trying to take something away although I have warned him to stop that too."

"He's not going to stop," Lilly sighed. "Why can't you move away from him? You're the only one."

"That's not true," I said gently. "Vlad misses you, Lilly-Bear."

"I don't care what Vlad wants," Lilly said under her breath.

"What about what I want," I said softly. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course," Lilly said, her eyes welling.

"I would be really happy if you had an open mind when it came to Vlad," I said softly. "I'm not asking for you to go running to him, hugging on him or calling him daddy. I just want you to be a little open minded and not regard him with such bitterness."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Lilly said softly. "I can't forgive him. I can't do that."

"Just start with baby steps if you know how to take those," I said, giving her a lopsided smile. "Start with being respectful of Vlad."

"I don't have to call him daddy," Lilly asked me, looking at me softly.

"Not at all," I said gently. "If you would want to at a later date, then that would be your choice. I will never force you to do anything."

"But lay on my stomach," Lilly grumbled. I laughed, stirring the soup.

3 3 3

Sam, Tuck and I were in the living room while Lilly, unwillingly, laid on her stomach. I was reading some more of the First Year book as Lilly was playing with a toy truck. It was a toddler-sized truck so she couldn't choke on it but I had hoped to get her to try to roll it around more than just in front of her. So far, she was only keeping it in her grasp. When it did accidently roll out of the way, she used her powers to retrieve it although she did enjoy using her powers to make it go farther away as well.

Sam had a book as well but it wasn't child-related. Tucker was mainly watching Lilly but he'd occasionally look at his PDA. There was nothing in this book that I haven't read already so I was looking at Lilly more than the words. We had about two hours before patrol began. We had to go out tonight. I haven't been on a regular patrol in so long, I was starting to get cranky. We've responded to ghost attacks of course but nothing releases tension for me like tracking a few ghosts. I guess it's the hunt that thrills me the most.

_Not to mention the nighttime ghosts are just plain mean_, Tucker added mentally.

That's true, I sighed. Lilly was rolling the truck around but I could see in her eye that she was growing bored. I put the book down and stood up. I picked up the truck that Vlad had picked out for her and joined her on the floor. "Can I play?"

"If you're that bored," Lilly said in a monotone voice. We chuckled, Sam slightly distracted.

"I don't think this is boring," I said gently. "What's more fun than rolling a truck around on the floor, conquering mountains and towing things?"

"Watching wallpaper dry," Lilly said, giving me a look. I couldn't help it, I chuckled again.

"You know," Tucker said softly, joining us on the floor. "When your daddy and I were young, we used to play games like this all the time."

"That's right," I smiled. "Uncle Tuck and I would spend hours cruising this house."

"The house may be fun," Lilly complained, removing her hand from the truck. "But my arms aren't that big, Daddy! How can playing with a truck in a space this size be fun?" She waved her arms out like she was trying to flag something down to make a point. It wasn't a very big space.

Tucker rubbed Lilly's hair. "You know, I may have something that's a little more fun to play with. May I be excused?"

"If you can bring back something more fun than this, I'll give you a gold star," Lilly said, exasperated.

"Okay," Tuck chuckled. "I'll hold you to that!"

He stood up and left the house. I couldn't figure it out but I'd go along with it. I picked up a game that Lilly seemed to enjoy. It was one of those magnetized drawing games with a picture in the back. You could draw mustaches or beards on the face and Lilly enjoyed making the person look funny. "Until he gets back," I asked, leaving it open.

"Sure," Lilly called out excited. I put it in front of her, removing the truck. Lilly started drawing with the pencil, adding hair to the bald man.

The truck Lilly was playing with was the truck I had picked out for her. Lilly was avoiding anything that Vlad picked out and she had some kind of sixth sense when it came to pin pointing out his gifts. I guess it wasn't too hard to identify. Vlad's toys were kind of expensive or fancy looking. The truck wasn't exactly expensive but it was more detailed and it did cost more than my truck.

I put the trucks back in her toy box and watched Lilly add sideburns to the man, giggling. I smiled softly, watching her play. She was finally starting to act like a child. Granted, she was acting older than she was but she wasn't acting like an adult. I'm okay with her acting like a toddler or a school-aged child.

I heard a soft sound coming from the couch. "Are you having fun, Lilly," Sam asked.

"Yeah," Lilly said excitedly, looking up. "This is my favorite game!"

Sam moved down to the floor with us. "Can I see your picture?"

"Yeah," Lilly declared. "I want your opinion!"

"What about my opinion," I asked, mocking jealousy.

"You always tell me the same thing," Lilly chuckled. "A masterpiece," she declared, trying to mimic my voice.

"Well, you're work is always a work of masterpiece," I smiled at her.

"Mommy gives me useful feedback," Lilly giggled. I chuckled.

"Well," Sam said, sighing. "His hair is very cool. I like the bangs. And it's side swept so he's a cool cat, isn't he?"

"You noticed," Lilly giggled.

"Now his sideburns aren't right. You didn't take them down in front of his ears. It's a beard, not a sideburn."

"Oh," Lilly declared. "Now I see." She started adding some hair in front of his ear, making it look like a sideburn. "Better?"

"Much," Sam smirked. She studied the picture a little longer. I couldn't stop smiling. This is what Lilly needed from me but I hadn't realized it. Sam wasn't being critical, per se, but she wasn't being overly supportive either. It made Lilly's art feel truly unique.

The front door opened shortly after Lilly and Sam had finished critiquing her last picture. They were on a new picture but Lilly looked up, seeing Tuck enter. He had his old remote control car with him. He put the car on the floor, some distance away from us and gave the remote control to Lilly. "While I'm setting up your race track, driver, get used to your dash," Tucker snickered.

"Cool," Lilly called. Lilly started pushing the buttons, making the horn beep and moving the car backwards and forward. I stood up while Sam helped Lilly with the controls.

"What do you need," I asked.

"Make some interesting things for her to drive the car over," Tucker said softly. "Maybe if she likes this like I think she will, we'll get her a monster truck. She can drive over milk cartons or do some jumps."

"I think she'd like that," I smiled. We started creating a tiny obstacle course.

3 3 3

Tucker had a brilliant idea. He put the control in a place that it was hard for Lilly to use it properly and she had to prop herself up. It wasn't so close that she had to sit up but she would need to use one hand to balance herself so she could use the other hand to move the car. She was gaining muscle in that arm.

Sometimes she got frustrated or tried to move the control but we'd get her to try it again. The game was interesting enough that she didn't want to give up but not so hard that it was difficult for her.

I looked to the kitchen just as Mom came into view. "What are you kids doing," Mom asked.

"I'm driving," Lilly declared in a giggle.

"And we don't even have our driver's licenses yet," I added in mock aggravation.

"That's Tuck's remote car, isn't it," Mom asked.

"She was bored," Tuck chuckled. "I thought this could help alleviate the boredom."

"This is cool, Grandma. Can you join us," Lilly asked.

"If you insist," Mom smirked. She moved into the living room and took a spot on the floor, sitting like Sam; her legs swept to the side, one hand balancing her. Tuck was sitting on his butt while I was sitting on my knees. Lilly's hand was getting tired so she started balancing herself on her other hand, moving to position herself just right.

"Daddy and Uncle Tucker set up a racetrack for me," Lilly remarked excitedly. "Watch!"

"I'm watching, baby," Mom said softly. Lilly started running the car again. Lilly found this so entertaining. She has been driving the car for forty minutes already and shows no signs of becoming bored with the game.

We watched Lilly drive the car over one of the ramps Tuck and I had made for her. After she descended the car from the ramps, she drove it over some sand I had put in a box. Tuck and I had made several places for her to drive the car with several textures. She was having a blast with the car. Tucker called it, that's for sure.

_Did you doubt me_, Tucker added in a suave voice. I chuckled.

3 3 3

When it was time for patrol, Mom took Lilly in the kitchen while I grabbed a bunch of grapes. I liked fruit still in this pregnancy but my cravings were all over the place. I didn't have any one craving, just fruit and dairy products.

We started patrol, and things have picked up in the last couple weeks. It took just three ghosts before we usually had a taker now. Tucker is still the one who can keep ahead of the ghosts better, but now I know where majority of Sam's injuries come from. I tried to watch what I did and prevent myself from getting hurt but I still got kicked around a little bit. Before I knew what was happening to Sam, I would have never noticed the attacks. Something as simple as being kicked across the area would put a nasty bruise on Sam.

Back at home, I healed the cut Tuck had got. It wasn't as bad as it could be but he still got a nasty cut on his side. He threw his shirt away as I started bandaging Sam up. Tucker slipped a new shirt over his head. "You know," Tuck began. "Have you tried healing Sam and seeing if any injuries heal up? Now that we know that all these injuries aren't hers, maybe we can notice if any actually heal up."

"It's worth a shot," I said, nodding. I paid close attention to her injuries, documenting where each one was. "I'm going to overshadow you to ensure a large area is covered. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Sam nodded with a smile. "Just know that if this doesn't work, it's not your fault."

"Let's remain positive," I said softly. I turned intangible, stepping into Sam. I remained there for a few seconds then released her, stepping out. It didn't take a second for me to notice the difference. "It worked," I declared.

"All of these were Sam's injuries," Tucker asked, circling her. Sam folded in on herself, uncomfortable being examined by Tucker. She was practically naked.

"I'm not sure," Sam said, her voice hesitant. "I don-don't recall being this hurt."

"Don't be so embarrassed," Tucker scolded her. "We used to dress in the same room when we were younger."

"I was ten and didn't resemble a woman then," Sam retorted.

"Still," Tucker said, distracted. "I'll be professional. This doesn't make any sense. Three-quarters of her injuries are healed."

"Wait a minute," I said in an epiphany. "The scar you got two weeks ago healed up." I put my finger on her arm where the scar was. "I know that must have been from me because you don't remember getting cut there. What if my injuries that are just scars are healing?"

"That's a theory," Tucker nodded. "Once the injury heals and it's nothing more than a scar, you can heal it. What do you think, Sam?"

"I guess," Sam said, shaking her head. "I know I haven't been actually hurt that many times. It seems just as good a theory as any."

"I'm just glad I can take some of these things away," I said, pulling her close. Sam was slightly distracted, though, so I released her. "Is something wrong?"

"Most of these injuries are the ones I received when the markings first appeared. I think you have helped a lot. I probably would have had to live with those injuries for the rest of my life."

"I'm really sorry, Sam," I said, hanging my head.

Sam lifted my chin up. "Don't be ashamed. You did nothing wrong."

"I just wished I had a way of healing these markings from you as soon as you got them," I sighed.

"Don't say wish," Sam smiled at me. I kissed her gently.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, too," Sam smiled.

3 3 3

School was busy and I'm not talking about homework. I had to respond to nine calls on my team phone and we got an alert of a powerful ghost in a public place. I didn't really remember much of anything that actually happened in school besides getting those distress calls. When I made it home, I was really exhausted. I had made Lilly something to eat and was helping her feed herself when Mom came in. It didn't take her two seconds to know something was wrong.

"I just got a lot of calls today, that's all," I sighed, putting the fork back in Lilly's hand. She knows how to use one but she prefers to use her fingers for some reason.

"What kind of calls," Mom asked confused. I looked up and Mom gasped. "Ghost attacks!"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Lilly, use the fork like we taught you."

"It's just steaks," Lilly complained. They were cut up already, in little bite sized proportions even, but I wanted her to get used to feeding herself with a fork and not be a slob.

"Just, please, use the fork," I said, putting it back in her hand. I released a big sigh, putting my head in my hand that was propped on the table.

"How many calls did you get," Mom asked softly. A sound alerted me that she had taken a seat.

"Nine calls," I sighed. "Nine! That is one on average per hour. How bad is this thing going to get?"

"I think we should hope for the best but expect the worse," Mom said softly. "Especially from what we learned from Phantom's prophetic dreams."

"Yeah," I said softly, collapsing my hand to the table, crossing it with the other hand and laying my head on my crossed arms. "I-I-I mean, that's what has me like this," I declared abruptly, lifting my hands so that my head landed on the table. I dropped my hands over my head, sheltering it. "If this is getting bad already, what will it be like in five years? I had always hoped for things to get better but now I should just expect for last year to be the best year of my career?" I lifted my head, dropping my hands to the table again. I felt at my wits end. "Shouldn't that be wrong?" I know it is. It's fucking messed up!

"This isn't solely your responsibility," Mom said, looking at me seriously.

"Then who's is it," I asked softly. "I've screwed up so much, Mom," I said, looking to Lilly. "Why don't I pay for my mistakes? Everyone else seems to while I get by Scott free."

"Sweetie," Mom said, not quite understanding. I have mostly put those feelings of regret away but it's times like these that I wish I had my mom back. She'd know what I'm talking about. "Obviously, you're talking about something that I used to know. I can't help you if I don't understand but I know you are probably the one hurting the most. You take things so personally. You certainly don't have anything to feel guilty about but you take things to heart."

"I'd just like to take the heat once," I sighed. "Like, why does my town have to pay for me not getting through to Samuels? Instead of having these ghosts attack with increasingly intensity, why couldn't they have come down harder on me only?"

"They have," Mom said softly. "These ghosts have no idea that you blame yourself for this mess but because you take things so personally, they have blamed you directly."

"That's not the same," I sighed. I stood up, pulling Lilly out of her highchair. "I'm going to get her cleaned up. She's got steak juices all over her."

"Do you want me to do it," Mom asked me softly.

"No," I smiled softly. "But I appreciate it. Lilly and I need to talk anyway."

Lilly groaned. "No," she whined. "Don't give me the talk again!"

"The talk," Mom declared in incorrect assumption.

"Not the sex talk," I smiled at her. "It's something private."

We headed up the stairs. I'm applying pressure. Not too much, though; I only want to make her consider it. I hoping a fire under her butt will get her to open up to the idea of letting Vlad in. She's not even considering it now.

3 3 3

Saturday was the day Lilly turned eight months. We had a small party but the biggest thing that happened (out of the ordinary that is) was trying to keep Vlad from smothering her with birthday presents. He hasn't given her a gift before that stupid limo since we left the island but he would have had her buried in gifts if I didn't get him to cool it. I was trying to keep this low key but Vlad is trying too hard. While I appreciate the sudden rejuvenation of his interest, it is not good while I'm trying to make Mom and Dad oblivious to Lilly's origins.

The following Thursday, though, was trouble. I went to therapy as scheduled and Mom was sitting in the waiting room when I walked in. I knew the chances of her being there as a coincidence was slim at best, but I hoped it had nothing to do with her predicting my schedule.

"Every other day," Mom said, her hands on her hip. Why? "Are you really that screwed up in her opinion?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I said miserably.

"I came here on Monday but you weren't here. I checked your chart Tuesday and there was an additional three sessions written. I just checked it and now there is four additional sessions. You showed up after I left Tuesday. You go every other day; four days a week!"

"Mom, please," I practically begged.

"I want to know why this woman thinks you need to speak to a therapist every other day, Danny. This isn't routine!"

Sam stepped in front of Tuck, Lilly and I. "Mrs. Fenton," Sam tried to intercept.

"Listen to me, young lady," Mom declared, cutting off Sam. "I am concerned. I have a son who is seeing a therapist four times a week, who is self-defiling and who has placed a huge burden square on his shoulders. You will not talk me out of this!"

"We understand that you are concerned about Danny," Tucker said, shifting Lilly's weight to his other hip, "we all are. However, we have the bases covered. He's not as bad as the sessions make him out to be. The doc is just concerned because of how much time elapsed between regular sessions."

"You have no reason for concern," I said softly. I understand where she is coming from. Lilly means everything to me and now that I'm eight weeks pregnant, I try to take good care of myself for her sister. "The main issue is how many things I have going on in my life. Once I am in control again, it will go down to one or two a week."

"Why are you out of control," Mom asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Okay, I may have chosen an incorrect order of words.

"What I meant was I have many things going on in my life and because I skipped many sessions, I haven't been dealing with them as I should have. As soon as I have returned to the level of control I had before I quit my sessions, they will lessen."

"I'm not convinced that this is a suicide watch," Mom said, giving me a pointed look. I thought I was going to choke.

"God, no," I declared. "I have a baby, Mom! I wouldn't put her through that!"

"I will be getting involved," Mom said, her voice smooth. She has made her mind up.

"Please, Mom," I begged. "I will talk with you but I can't speak my mind with you there. I won't feel comfortable!"

"I think it's time you included us in your life again," Mom declared. She released a breath of air. "Then again, I don't know if I want to know or not."

"You don't," I said softly.

The door to Richardson's office opened up. "Danny," she said, confused. Then she saw Mom. "What are you doing here, Mrs. Fenton," she asked kindly.

"I wanted to know how frequently Danny visited you. When he didn't come in Monday, I had his folder reviewed. Why did you insist to see Danny four times a week?"

"You're good," Richardson said, surprised. She shook her head, shaking the shock. "Danny hadn't been to see me for nearly half a year. I am trying to determine what issues that have occurred in his life in that time should take priority. I haven't heard them all as you know from the session you sat in on."

"So you're not concerned he could harm himself," Mom asked, her voice breaking.

"Absolutely not," Richardson said gently. "I have the most confidence that Danny would never bring deliberate harm to himself."

"Okay," Mom nodded softly. She walked over to me, taking my head in her hands. It made me panic but I pushed it aside. She kissed me quickly, adding to my discomfort. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled softly but I don't know if I pulled it off. I am really afraid of my temperature being known. I fear that exposure more than I ever have.

"I'll leave you be," Mom said, the pain and fear exposing itself on her face. "Go talk it out."

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice breaking.

"So am I," Mom nodded painfully. I walked in, closing my eyes. I was trying to hold onto my emotions. I was nine weeks pregnant and my emotions are all over the place.

3 3 3

Patrol is worse than school. We all got hurt on patrol but Sam looks like she got in a fight with a Weed Eater. I try healing her injuries but most wouldn't disappear. I wished she were as easy to heal as she was before and Tucker is now. It's just so unfair. I do believe, though, that these injuries really are the scars of my injuries. I swore my arm was broken tonight but Sam's arm was fine. We checked it out and she had complete function of it. We never have seen blood so maybe there is a small miracle in this mess.

At night, I try laying down but I spend half the night in the bathroom which means Sam and Tucker are with me. I try to get them to get some sleep at least but they are hell bent on staying with me. They're something else.

Usually, around five, I finally stop vomiting and we get an hour of uninterrupted sleep. By breakfast, the so-called morning sickness has usually ended.

School is spent tracking down ghosts who wander into public places and responding to Team Phantom distress calls. By the time the new camp opened, on April 24, I had forgiven Samuels. He still stayed at the Divisional Headquarters but I was friendlier to him. With the new camp opened, I saw my ghost hunters a lot more. I saw them at school occasionally but most were older than I was. Now we had a place to release some stress.

I also had dozens of Casper High students wanting to learn the trade.

I wouldn't be alone in training them, of course. It wouldn't be until the summer camp that I would be solely responsible for these kids. The year round classes are handled by experts (with degrees, that is).

I paid Vlad an unexpected visit and looked for Dani again shortly after the camp opened. I had hoped that the surprise of the visit could produce some clues but nothing showed up. I didn't see his boyfriend either and that also made me suspicious. It isn't like Vlad to let his boyfriend live away from him. If the boyfriend could remain hidden, then I'm certain Vlad could hide Dani from me.

I began my second trimester on May ninth, supposedly. I had also gained some weight. It wasn't anything that I couldn't hide but it brought up some old insecurities. After my appointment with Dr. Reynolds, we were hanging out at TPHQ. I stood in front of a mirror as Tuck and Lilly played a game in the floor. Lilly has finally mastered her stomach. She can do almost everything. She still prefers to fly instead of walk or crawl so those things are hesitant.

I had my shirt off as I was studying my stomach. I saw Sam coming up from behind me. She wrapped her arms around me, kissing my shoulder. "You look fine."

"It's not that," I said softly. "I was going over a dream I had a long time ago. I told you guys about it. When Vlad and I ran to the island and I had the ten kids. Well, when I was pregnant, I never grew a belly but the babies were fine. I know it was some kind of power but I have a suspicion on what it was now."

"What," Tucker asked, looking up at us.

"My transformation power," I said, looking to him. "Think about it. Why is it only limited to changing me to either Phantom or Fenton? Dan used it to mimic me when he came to the past."

"Dan had a lot of powers you don't," Sam said, giving me a look.

"Not really," I said softly. "He had the Ghostly Wail, he could change himself to look like me, he could open portals and he used some kind of power to transport himself back in time but I think that was just using the medallion to transport him. We have no knowledge of him having any other powers."

"That's exactly right," Sam said softly. "We have no knowledge."

"Vlad was fully developed when he merged with Phantom. Who else could he develop those powers from?"

"I'm not saying they're Vlad's powers," Sam said softly.

"They might have evolved from the two ghosts," Tucker supplied.

"I don't know about the other two but I'm certain I can use the mimicking power. I saw my future-self look completely normal after he died. He should have had a mixture of both forms!"

"Give it a shot," Tucker said softly. "What's the—?"

"Don't," both Sam and I declared, cutting him off.

"That is never a good thing to say," I added, glaring at him.

"Just try it already," Tucker added, aggravated.

I focused on my human form. I pictured it in my mind, seeing myself as I see an object I'm about to invent with ectoplasm. I triggered my rings but I turned into Phantom. I sighed.

"Wait," Sam said softly. "Instead of imagining Fenton, try not imagining Phantom."

"What," I asked, confused.

"You've always transformed into Phantom," Tucker added, tumbling his wrist as he hurried to spit it out. "You need to program yourself not to imagine Phantom first. It could get ugly, though, so brace yourself."

I tried it. At first, I thought it didn't work because I just stood there. But then I noticed it. My small baby bump was missing. "Wait," I cried, looking at my stomach more closely. "I think I did it!"

"Of course you did," Sam smiled at me. "But we may not be out of the woods yet, though."

"Why," I asked, confused.

Sam grabbed Tuck's coat from the back of the couch. "Put this on." I slipped it on but it disappeared. "Clothes always went on your human form, remember. You'll have to remember to dress yourself as you change."

"You may be right," Tucker said, looking to me. I hadn't thought it yet but I know it's a problem. "You brought up a second problem, Sam."

"What," Sam asked, confused. She looked to me. "What is he talking about?"

"I can handle the clothes," I said, walking away from them two and going to the wall. "What I can't handle is this," I said, shutting out the lights. I began to glow like I always do when in ghost form. "As you said," I began as Sam's eyes widened, "I'm in ghost form."

"That could be a problem," Sam said in a shocked voice.

3 3 3

I wasn't showing enough to cause any problems so I left the glowing problem for a later date. I refuse to believe that I can get away with it a second time so I will be looking for a loophole in that solution. Sam and Tucker had went back to doing whatever on their own as Lilly had fallen asleep. I picked up the digital copy of my Doppler.

"Do you have any objection to me going to see Vlad," I asked softly.

"You want to let him hear her heartbeat," Sam asked softly, looking up.

"Yeah," I nodded softly. "I just want to make sure it's okay with you first."

"I appreciate you telling us," Sam smiled at me. "I have no problem with it. You want us to tag along."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I said honestly. Vlad, Sam and Tucker don't get along very well and it usually ends in violence. "Just watch after Lilly."

"You got it," Tucker said, looking up.

I powered up and flew to his home. Maybe I can mentally search his premises again.

3 3 3

Vlad came into the study shortly after the butler went to summon him. "Hey, Vlad," I said softly. I held up the disc, "We have a heartbeat."

"Already," Vlad asked surprised. "You're only fourteen weeks, aren't you?"

"It's a little early, Dr. Reynolds admitted, but it's in the normal range. I thought you might want to hear it."

"I would love to hear the beating heart of our child," Vlad said softly.

I walked over to his stereo and slipped the disc inside. There was some stactic and interference and then her heartbeat came in loud and clear. I grimaced at Vlad as he done the typical father thing. He's lucky I'm sympathetic.

"I'm scheduled to have my second ultrasound next month. I'll bring it over, too."

"Thank you, Daniel," Vlad said, his voice choking up. "That is one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. Don't you agree?"

"The sound of a beating heart is quite amazing but I've got to say the most beautiful sound I've ever heard is the sound of tiny lungs opening up." I couldn't help myself, I cracked a smile as I remembered those tiny wails when Lilly was born.

"Yeah," Vlad smiled softly. "That was an amazing sound all on its own."

"How is your boyfriend," I asked softly.

"He's good," Vlad smiled softly. He sighed softly as he released the smile. "He's good," he repeated with less excitement.

"Is something wrong," I asked, slightly concerned.

"It's nothing that isn't my own fault," Vlad sighed. Oh, no. Don't tell me he's already screwed this one up. Vlad cracked me a sad smile. "It's nothing like that. He's still crazy about me. I just don't know if I'm crazy about him or just crazy."

"It could be both," I said, nodding my head. Vlad broke out in a laugh, bowing his head.

"See. That right there is why I don't know. Some days I know I could spend the rest of my life with him and be as happy as I want to be. Then there are days that I think I'm just fooling myself. I don't know if I'm moving on or running away."

I released a breath. I wish he'd stop this crap. How many times do I have to keep telling him that I'm not coming back? The least he can do is try to move away. He's heading in the right direction but every once and a while the opportunity to turn around presents itself and Vlad has a hard time not doing it. "Listen," I said softly. "You love your boyfriend, right? Give him everything you've got to give. You can love, Vlad, I know you can. I've felt it. Give him that and there's no way you can screw this up. But if you keep trying to give it to me, you're going to get bitten."

"I know," Vlad said softly. "I'm trying, Daniel. I really am."

"I believe in you, Vlad. I did when we were a couple and I do now," I said softly. I couldn't say that I always have because after we broke up, I lost all faith in him but now I know Vlad is only trying to do the right thing. It's just that he doesn't always go about the right way to do it.

"That means a lot to me," Vlad said softly, taking my hand. He kissed it gently and I got very uncomfortable.

"Vlad," I said softly.

"I just miss you," Vlad said softly. I pulled my hand from his, causing Vlad to sigh in disappointment. "Can't you just give this up?"

"Vlad," I said, giving him a stern look. "We are both in very happy relationships. I sure as hell don't want to give it up and I'm sure if you were thinking clearly, you wouldn't either."

"I am only with him because I miss you," Vlad said softly. "If you came back, I would give him up in a heartbeat."

"I wouldn't give up Sam," I said softly. "We have no future, Vlad, and if you keep trying to hold onto the ideal of it, neither will you and your boyfriend."

"He doesn't even know," Vlad said softly.

"That's not the point," I said softly. "What does he know about you," I sighed, changing the subject in hope to return the comfort we had earlier.

"Oh," Vlad said, getting off the subject as I had hoped. "He knows almost everything you knew. He just doesn't know about you, our children and I."

"Does he know about your powers," I asked in shock.

"Yes," Vlad nodded. I smiled softly. "Everything except our family."

"You should tell him," I said softly. "It's your choice but I think he should know about the kids at least."

"I just don't know how to tell him," Vlad said softly, staring at the wall. I guess I understood. It was hard for me to tell Sam and Tucker about Lilly, too. How do you start that conversation? What I can't understand is Vlad has it easier than I did. At least he wasn't the one to deliver them.

"Well, I'm going to go," I said softly. "It was nice talking to you, Vlad."

"You are welcome here anytime, Daniel. It is a pleasure to host you," Vlad said softly. I chuckled with a snort. "What?"

"You know what," I laughed some more. "You have to do everything the proper way. If it was me, I would have said it's a pleasure to see you."

Vlad gave me a soft smile, the one I used to love. I rubbed his arm as I turned to go. I still loved him when he was like this but it wasn't enough. To love only certain parts of someone isn't love. I know that Vlad will always be a part of my life and not because of our children.

If Vlad can continue his process and stop trying to kill my friends, we could be friends. I just don't know if I should seek that. Vlad is having a hard time letting go and I don't know if maintaining a positive atmosphere around him will only intensify that need for me to return. Vlad loves his boyfriend, I know he does, but he can't give up the small chance, no matter how miniscule, that I may return. That could hurt both of us in the long run.

**AN: Please drop me a line. Any feedback is warmly welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This story contains MPreg and adult content. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. That honor belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**Chapter Four: Practice Makes Perfect**

I was having another dream. The last thing I remembered was laying down that night after visiting Vlad and now I was staring at a book. I could hear squeals in the background but for some reason, I didn't look up to see if there were any problems. A small sensation came on my shoulder and my future-self finally looked up. Sam sat beside of him with an enormous baby bump. My future-self didn't react but the sight caused me to nearly jump.

"Sweetheart, I know you have to get your work done but can't you watch the girls. They want to show you something," Sam said softly.

I felt my lips tugging into a smile. "Okay, girls, what do you want to show me?"

I saw the most beautiful sight ever. My two girls stopped running and looked up at me in big smiles. Lilly was a beautiful child with pitch black hair with that one white stripe running down her right side. Her younger sister had the same black hair just minus the stripe. The girls were dressed very different, though.

Lilly had on typical street clothes: blue jeans, violet t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Her sister, though, was dressed very elegantly. She had on a dress that looked to cost a small fortune. Her hair was tied back with two small ivory bows, keeping her bangs out of her eyes. She had on a pair of black slippers but they weren't the cheap stuff.

"Daddy," the child I was carrying now called out excitedly. "Watch us!"

"I'm watching, Megan," I replied softly. I figured that would be her name. That was the second child's name in my dream.

"Come on, Dawn," Lilly cried and it caused me to look casually in the direction Lilly was looking in. My future self didn't look how I would have. He expected a third child to be there.

"It isn't my fault you guys are slow pokes," Dawn retorted. She strolled back to stand with my two girls. She looked identical to Megan. Oh, God, not twins!

"I'm not a slow poke," Megan defended.

"You're the slowest here," Dawn retorted. She had on an outfit in a similar price range of Megan's but it wasn't a dress. She was dressed in pants and a long shirt with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Am not," Megan defended.

"Girls," I said softly. "Stop fighting. You are all very fast."

"But who's the fastest," Megan pleaded.

I stood up and walked over to them. "You each have your own qualities. Uncle Tucker is faster than I am. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"So you're saying I am faster than Megan," Dawn declared victoriously.

"You can run faster than Lilly and Megan but Megan can fly circles around you," I said softly, looking to Megan in the end. I glanced at Lilly, "But Lilly can beat all of you because she can teleport."

The three girls started giggling, the competition over. "Okay, Daddy, watch," Lilly declared. The three girls got in defensive gestures and they started a competition. It was just like how Sam, Tuck and I compete but with their powers and not weapons. Megan and Dawn had teamed up but Lilly was on her own. I went back to sit beside of Sam, watching the girls battle it out.

"They're advancing," Sam spoke softly to me.

"Very," I agreed with her in a whisper. I wrapped my arm around her neck, kissing her gently.

Sam chuckled. "I love you, too."

"Are you and Sammy okay," I asked softly.

"We're fine," Sam replied with a soft smile. "You know how pregnancy is," Sam giggled.

"I'm am all well too familiar with pregnancy," I replied with a sigh. We chuckled. Megan and Dawn each formed a small ecto-blast and fired it on Lilly at the same time. I was fearful when they did that but my future-self didn't seem to mind. He watched it carefully as Lilly started to spin. The energy coalesced around her almost like it did Vlad during our fight at the Nasty Burger but the energy spun out towards the girls. Now this got his full attention.

"What is she thinking," Sam said in a hushed voice. "They haven't learned how to redirect attacks!"

The girls took each other's hands and Sam and he gasped. Taking the other hand that was free, they touched their fingers together and a light exploded from the contact. A red beam began to grow from their fingertips and encircled them in an instant. Lilly's redirect was absorbed into the shield. The girls stopped holding hands and the shield collapsed.

"Well done, girls," I declared in a slightly shocked voice.

"That's what we wanted to show you," Lilly declared. "They can also form shields!"

"And it's stronger when they do," Sam said softly. "That's amazing, girls," Sam added in a louder voice.

"It happened on accident," Megan said but she wasn't apologizing.

"We took hands like we always do but we decided we were going to try to send the blast back. Our hands touched and a shield popped out. It dissolved the energy before we could bounce it off!"

My future self knew what they were talking about. When the girls take hands, it forms a barrier around them. The barrier isn't like a shield; it will ricochet the blast off in another direction and not absorb it or redirect it. They tried to send the blast back to Lilly and when they touched, they formed this new technique.

"I am thoroughly impressed, girls," I smiled softly. "There is nothing you girls can't do."

"All three of you," Sam added, covering my holes. I had meant all three but it could have sounded like I only meant Megan and Dawn.

"Can we go home now," Dawn asked, walking over to me. "I'm a little hungry."

"Sure," I said softly. I picked up my book and placed it in my backpack. I have work I need to finish, I remarked in my mind as I slipped the pack on my back.

Lilly took Sam's hand while I picked up the two girls. We left the park.

3 3 3

I came to a soft startle but it didn't alert Sam or Tucker. I turned over and glanced at my clock. It was after five. I stood up slowly as to not awaken Sam and took off the helmet as I walked to my cubby. It wasn't a dream about the war but I was going to keep this film. I slipped the recording out and put a new one in. I checked on Lilly and she was sound asleep. I walked over to my computer and started it up. I need to see that again.

It wasn't a very long dream. I must have watched it ten times before Sam and Tucker woke up. I couldn't figure it out. In my dream where I went to the island with Vlad, I only had a single daughter there. Where did the second one come from? I couldn't figure out that power, either. It was almost like magic. They took hands and nothing could hurt them. They don't have to bring up a shield but apparently when they do, it's the strongest shield shy of a ghost stinger.

Sam and Tucker watched it with me once but they couldn't figure it out, either. I decided to let it go and get ready for school.

3 3 3

I was in first period for maybe ten minutes the entire block. I keep the phone at all times now because we have different classes although Jazz is supposed to have it today. We've agreed that once Sam and Tucker have been changing for two years, they can carry the phone around too. Second block was a little better. I was there for one-third of the class. However, during this attack, Sam and Tucker tagged along because it's the one class we have together. We didn't even go to our fourth blocks. We got a call during lunch and it ended up taking up the rest of lunch and all of fourth block. I even came in late to detention.

It was getting worse. After we came in the house, I collapsed on the couch. Mom walked into the living room with Lilly on her hip. "Are you kids okay?"

"We just spent nearly two hours with one ghost," Sam groaned. "Two hours! That has never happened!"

"Did you get hurt," Mom asked, concerned. Tucker held out his hands and Mom passed him Lilly.

"No," I sighed. It was a lie but she wouldn't find anything… well, she won't find anything on Tucker and she wouldn't find any injuries on Sam that belonged to her. We all got beat up pretty bad but only Sam still wore those badges.

"What took so long," Mom asked after a moment. "You kids normally have the ghost thing cleared up rather easily."

"That wasn't the case today," Tucker said, not quite as aggravated anymore. Lilly was calming him down.

"We chased him down more than we did anything," Sam groaned. I didn't feel too comfortable with her sharing that detail. That's how we got hurt so much. That ghost had an amazing skill level. He even made the ground intangible around us and if Sam hadn't thought quickly, she and Tucker could have been crushed. I know I felt the squeeze to my core.

"Did you get him," Mom asked.

"Yeah," Tucker nodded exhaustedly. "We set a trap."

He was feeding and that's why it got so bloody. We figured out he was going after the strongest emotions that was close to him. We set up the trap for him by making everything but one wall in the vacant apartment ecto-proof and releasing our emotions. We knew which direction he was in so it was easy to predict what wall he'd fly through. As soon as he was inside, we made that wall ecto-proof as well and began the fight. It took us ten minutes to capture him even though we had him trapped in a small apartment.

"Just be careful," Mom pleaded. I knew she was scared. I was scared, too. So far, the injuries to our hunters have been minimal. We had an agent hospitalized for two days because of a cut they received. Knowles lost a lot of blood and they wanted to keep her for observation but she was lucky. It will get worst. Someone will be hospitalized for more than observation and soon.

3 3 3

Lilly had finished playing with her toys but I wasn't quite done with my homework. Mr. Lancer had made us go get everything that we had missed and we had a ton of work to finish. Mom was making dinner and I didn't know where Dad, Jazz or Grandpa was. We were trying to get her to be patient but that isn't Lilly's virtue. I saw her start to float but she went back to the ground for some reason.

She rolled over on her stomach, pulling herself up to her hands and knees. I stopped caring about the work.

"Sam," both Tuck and I said at the same time. She glanced up as Lilly pulled herself to her feet. She wobbled as she tried to steady herself but eventually she collapsed on her butt.

"Lilly," Sam cried, happily. We all three dropped the books and ran over to her.

"Now you'll pay attention to me," Lilly groaned. I picked her up, kissing her cheek and placed her on her feet. I held her up but she was standing on her own two feet.

"I'm sorry you felt we were ignoring you," I said softly. "We love you very much."

"I know," Lilly said softly. "I just want some of your attention. You're never around."

Tucker squatted down to Lilly's level. "I know it's frustrating. I miss you too, Lilly-Bear. But we have things we need to do, just like you have things you need to do. We'll spend as much time with you as possible but you need to be patient, okay?"

"Okay," Lilly nodded in a sigh. "I understand."

"You're such a big girl," Sam said softly. She went to Lilly's level as well.

"Thanks, Mommy," Lilly giggled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I took that as pick me up. I held on to her tightly and picked her up.

"You ready for dinner," I asked softly.

"I guess," Lilly said softly. "When are you guys heading out for patrol?"

"Six like always," I answered.

"Are you eating with me," Lilly asked.

"You bet'cha," Tucker said, playfully snubbing her nose with his knuckle.

Lilly giggled. "Let's eat!"

"You wanna try to walk to the kitchen," I asked softly. "I'll hold your hand the whole way."

"You won't let me fall," Lilly asked softly.

"Since when have you been afraid of falling," Tucker asked as I said, "I would never."

"I'm not afraid of getting hurt," Lilly replied. "I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

"You could never make a fool of yourself," Sam said softly.

"Still," Lilly grumbled. "Promise," she asked, looking to me.

"Promise," I smiled softly.

"Okay," Lilly said softly.

I put her on the floor in the standing position and balanced her with one hand while I took one of her hands in the other. I took her second hand with my second hand and she took her first step. I supported most of her weight as she took those wobbly steps. When we made it to the kitchen, Mom gasped. "Jack," she cried. Dad looked up and gasped as well. Lilly was walking just not all by herself. It didn't matter, though, because Lilly was walking.

"Congratulations, Lilly," Mom cooed, meeting her on the other side of the table.

"She can stand on her own, too," Tucker said proudly.

"She can," Dad asked in excitement. "Can we see?"

Lilly looked up at me. "I won't let you fall if you want to try."

"Only for a few seconds," Lilly replied. "I can't stand for very long."

"Is she afraid of falling," Dad asked softly. He stood up from his invention, squatting down to Lilly's level. "Everyone falls some time or another, Lilly-Bear."

"I just don't want to make a fool of myself," Lilly said softly. "It's bad enough I can do all these amazing things but normal babies my age are smoking me in the walking arena."

"Is that what has you afraid," Sam asked in a small laugh. "Oh, honey, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"Yeah," I said softly. "You are perfect the way you are."

"Don't give me the self-pride talk," Lilly said drily. "I know what I should be able to do and I can't do it. Just because I can do what I shouldn't be able to do doesn't excuse it!"

"You'll never change her mind. She's already made it up," Tucker said in a bored voice.

"Well, just know you're perfect to us," Mom said softly. "May we," Mom asked, hopeful.

"Let me go," Lilly said in a sigh. "But only for a moment!"

"You got it, baby girl," I said softly. I let go of one hand, allowing her to balance herself. I got an idea. "Why don't you take my hand instead? That way when you feel you're ready to let go, you can do it on your own terms and when you want to hold on again, even if it's only for a second, I'll be here. I'll still watch you and keep you from falling."

"Okay," Lilly said, her voice strained. I held her other hand again as I let go of Lilly's hand and let her take it on her own. It was harder for her to get her balance like this because she was holding up her own weight. "Okay. You can let go. I have a hold on you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lilly said, nodding her head. I let go of her hand and she gripped mine tighter. I kept my hand in close proximity. She could take both hands if she wanted but most importantly, I could catch her if she started to fall. "Okay," Lilly said a little shakily. "I think I got it." She started to slowly release my hand. Finally, she was standing on her own feet, holding up her own weight. I kept my hand there for her and the other hand was in catching range still. She was doing fine, though.

Mom and Dad started clapping, Mom giggling and Dad chuckling excitedly. Lilly started to get wobbly. "I'm here," I reminded her. She still didn't take my hand.

"I've got it," Lilly said stubbornly. She started to wobble more out of control. She gripped my hand as I stabilized her from her waist. "Okay. That's enough," Lilly said, shakily.

I picked her up. "You did wonderful, baby."

"You sure did," Mom smiled brightly. She kissed Lilly's cheek, taking her hand and bouncing it. "That's my girl!"

"My little peanut," Dad cooed excitedly. "You're getting it, munchkin!"

"I'll get it," Lilly nodded, passionately. "I won't be second best to anyone!"

I chuckled, kissing her other cheek. "I love you, Lilly-Bear!"

"I love you, too," Sam said, kissing where Mom had kissed her earlier.

Tucker ruffled her hair. "You know who loves you most!"

Lilly giggled, smiling brightly. I placed her in her high chair, ready to start feeding her dinner.

3 3 3

We went on patrol but I went with a heavy heart. Of course, we were needed. It didn't keep me from feeling like I let my daughter down, though. The only thing that brought peace was the fact that school would be ending soon and there would be no summer school this year. Honestly, I was surprised. We've had more classes disrupted from a ghost attack this year than we did last year. However, we had more teachers and I think it balanced it out.

Patrol was bad. I know of at least eight ghosts who wanted blood. While they didn't start out that way, once a ghost hunter shows up, it turns out that way. The attacks escalade so fast that it's hard to imagine what an attack will look like anymore. Hardly any ghosts just surrender when we arrive on the scene. The ghosts are definitely taking on a kamikaze perceptive. And they try very hard to take us down with them.

The next day at school, I was gathering my homework when I noticed a note in the locker. "Hey, Tuck," I asked, picking it up. "Is this yours?"

"Not mine," Tucker said, puzzled. "Open it."

I opened the note to find neat handwriting.

_Danny,_

_Trouble at Vlad's. Valerie says she has unfinished business with her ex-boss. I think she's going after him. You can't let her face him alone. Please, stop her._

"What in the world," I asked, confused. "Who wrote this and why are they telling me?"

"Valerie is attacking Vlad," Sam said, confused. "Who would know that Vlad was her old boss?"

"Who would think that Vlad would hurt someone," I asked, completely confused. "But if Val is going after Vlad—," I broke it off, slamming the locker shut and running down the hallway.

"You're her boyfriend," Sam demanded. "Find her!"

"I'll try," Tucker quipped in a panic.

I ran out of the school and towards the busses. Val's bus was gone.

"Crap," I declared, taking out of the crowds and running for a private place to transform. I haven't been to detention yet but screw it. Valerie's life is in jeopardy. I transformed and took to the skies, heading in the direction of Elemerton. I hope she's on the bus and isn't planning on doing it today.

I spotted her bus and started searching it with my senses. Val wasn't on the bus. I stopped in the air and turned to Posh Poltroon Heights. I hit the sonic mark and didn't stop until I was in Vlad's house. My heart stopped when I saw that red energy shooting for Val. I was too late.

The hell I am. I summoned all the energy I could produce and formed it right in front of me, diving in front of Val. I felt the blast hit me like a train and my powers started to fade. I screamed out, feeling my body starting to react to the assault. I hit the ground, crashing into something heavy. It didn't fall over on me but the impact made it that much harder to keep my powers up. I felt my energy wash away and I powered down.

"Danny," Val screamed, partially in panic and partially in surprise.

"Daniel," Vlad screamed in fear. He was there in an instant. "I am so sorry. She attacked me. I was defending myself."

"Y-You were going to kill her, Vlad," I said, my breathing rapid.

"I had already tried the other three energies, I swear, Daniel. That was my last option. I didn't want to do it," Vlad practically begged.

"Danny," Val repeated. She finally arrived at my side. "Get away from him," she retorted to Vlad. She picked me up and I gasped in pain. The blast was supposed to be fatal, the same blasts Vlad sends to terminate ghosts, and I took it almost directly. The energy I summoned protected me from the full blast but the energy I lost to create it isn't there to help me recuperate. I won't heal for a while.

"He's hurt," Vlad declared. "I need to heal him!"

"He's hurt because of you," Val retorted.

"Please, Val," I begged. "You don't know Vlad. You think-think," I gasped in pain. I winced, taking a breath. "You think you do but you don't!"

"I have got to heal him. It's endangering the baby," Vlad declared. If I could do it, I'd groan.

"What baby," Val asked, suddenly more interested in the mystery than my secret.

Vlad phased his hands in my side and I felt the pain flood away. It was kind of disappointing now that I'm looking back but I know Vlad was right. It's endangering the babies. Oh, God, that reminds me.

I sat up and socked him in the nose. "What the hell," Vlad declared. He was in a mixture of shock and pain.

"That's for impregnating me with twins again," I declared.

"It's twins," Vlad declared.

"Impregnate," Valerie declared after a moment of silence.

"Ghost biology 101," I said drily. "Ghosts can have babies, both male ghosts and female ghosts. I'm pregnant with my fourth and fifth children, both girls."

"You don't look pregnant," Val said in a shocked voice.

"I just started my second Tri yesterday," I said softly. "Vlad, I know Val was attacking you but if you ever attack another citizen from my town, I will personally skin you alive."

"It was self-defense," Vlad declared.

"Okay, can someone please fill me in here," Val demanded, aggravated.

"We're halfas," I said, turning to her. "Vlad became a halfa when he was involved in a portal accident during my parents' college years. I became a halfa when I opened the portal August of 2004. Dani became a halfa when Froot Loop here tried to create a perfect clone and he made her, the perfect sister. I'm Danny Phantom. I have been all along."

"This is amazing," Val said in shock. "I'm so sorry—."

"Stop," I declared. "You've already done this. You don't need to do it again."

"Do what," Val asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After we saved the planet, I powered down but the cameras were still rolling. That's the reason I reset reality. I couldn't take the insanity anymore."

"You erased my memory," Val demanded angrily.

"I erased everyone's memory who didn't know before," I said, sighing. "Vlad, stay away from Valerie. You come after her again, and you'll deal with me. We've got a lot to discuss," I said, turning to Val. "Come on."

"Yeah," Valerie declared. "Like how this is your fourth and fifth children."

"I guess," I sighed.

"I'm going to kill Tucker when I get my hands on him," Val said spitefully. "All this time and he never told me!"

"You haven't exactly shared your secret," I added with a playful elbow.

"True," Valerie sighed. We walked out of Vlad's house. "Hey, Danny," Valerie called as we exited the mansion. I turned around just to have Valerie sock me one. "We're even," she called, walking calmly again. I twisted my chin but it didn't really hurt. I started chuckling.

"I deserved that," I said, shaking my head.

3 3 3

We met up at headquarters and I made everyone a cup of coffee except for me. I poured a glass of milk for myself. "Okay," I sighed. "First of all, meet Lilly," I said, pointing to Jazz. She had brought Lilly over. "That is my oldest child."

"When did you have her," Valerie declared in surprise. She didn't go out of her way to touch her. Heck, she might have gone out of her way to avoid her.

"I got pregnant in December of 2004. Her birthday is August first and she's nine months old."

"Is she potty trained," Val asked in slight panic.

"No," Sam said, her voice hard. "She's nine months old!"

"Don't worry," Lilly said, causing Val to shriek and run clear across the room. "What did I say?"

"She can talk," I said, guiltily. "Sorry about not warning you."

"She can talk but she's not potty trained."

"Vlad kidnapped her when she was born," Tucker said softly. "When the Disasteroid happened, Vlad was killed by the Disasteroid. She had no choice but to learn how to talk."

"What do you mean Vlad was killed," Valerie demanded. "I just saw him! He tried to kill me and nearly killed Danny!"

"I revived him with the Reality Gauntlet," I began but it hit me. "Duh. I'm sorry, Valerie. You would have never lost your memory if I had known." I twisted my arm, causing Valerie to gasp in surprise. I pointed the gauntlet in her direction, returning her memories.

Valerie blinked for a few minutes as the memories flooded back. "Thanks, Danny," she said softly. "I owe you one."

"No," I said softly. "I am so sorry I erased your memories and separated you and Tucker. Believe me, I have been trying to get him to admit his feelings about you for a while."

"Are you and Sam still a couple," she asked me, looking from me to Sam.

"Yes," Sam nodded with a smile. "We're still together."

"I'm sorry I never told him about us," Tucker said softly. "I was so caught up in having Danny back and with being mayor; I never got around to telling Danny about us. I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Val smiled softly at Tuck. She took his hand. "Do you still feel the same way about me?"

"I was bringing you back to me whether you knew from the Disasteroid or from when you were ready to know," Tuck smiled seductively. I chuckled, shaking my head. Valerie and Tucker moved in slowly for a kiss but it wasn't anything like Sam and my kisses. They were starting slowly and that was okay. Sam and I dived in headfirst. We always have.

"Is she going to replace me now," Lilly asked, slightly threatened.

I picked her up. "Shh," I shushed softly. "Uncle Tucker won't replace you. He's just adding someone else to his heart," I said softly.

"Absolutely," Tucker replied softly. He kissed Val on the cheek. "Excuse me." He walked over to us, holding out his hands for Lilly. I passed her to him. "You're my number one girl. If Val doesn't like it, then she'll just have to tough it out. My Lilly-Bear comes first."

"Really," Lilly asked with a frown.

"Really," Tucker said, bouncing her. "You're my number one; above Mommy and Daddy, above my parents, above everyone!"

Lilly snuggled into Tucker's shoulder. "I love you, Uncle Tucker."

"I love you, too, Lilly-Bear," Tucker said, rubbing his hand down her back.

Sam held her hands out. "It's like Daddy and I. We love each other but you're our number one."

"She's just like a real baby but she can talk," Valerie asked, hesitantly.

"She is a real baby," Tucker replied softly. "She just knows how to talk, that's all."

"Of course," Valerie said, smiling an awkward smile. She was the typical teenager. She's an only child, too, so she doesn't do babies. That's okay. Except for Tucker, she has no ties to Lilly.

"You don't have to interact with her," I chuckled. "You don't even have to see her. You just wanted to know about my children."

"Where are the other two," Valerie asked, looking around.

"I had a miscarriage," I said softly. "My grandparents have them but we see them from time to time."

"Oh," Val said, looking away from me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I sighed. "It's not anything you did."

Sam, Lilly, Jazz and I left the room to give Tuck and Val some room. We still have one piece of business to tend to but for now, we can give them some time.

3 3 3

"Are you okay," Sam asked softly.

"About what," I asked, confused.

"I know you were hurt," Sam said softly as we settled in the workstation. We left Tuck and Val in the living quarters. We were close but not so close that we could interrupt their happy reunion.

"Did you feel that," I asked, panicked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded softly. "It hurt like hell. The pain wouldn't go away. What happened to you?"

"What happened, period," Jazz asked in a soft voice.

Sam put Lilly on the workstation and took a seat in front of her. I sat down beside of Sam and Jazz sat down beside of me. I was in the middle.

I sighed. "Val attacked Vlad and he defended himself," I said, my voice holding an edge. "I don't know the entire story. I just know Vlad told me he tried the other three energies first. Even though she was in her suit, I'm not sure it could protect her from green, blue and especially purple energy."

"Did Vlad hit you with red energy," Sam demanded. "Why would he do that?"

"He was attacking Val," I replied softly. "Vlad didn't attack me. I took the blast."

"Even though it could have killed you," Jazz demanded.

My eyes fell on Lilly, "Hush! I brought up energy to shield me from most of the attack. I wasn't risking my life!" This was all show. I had no idea if that energy would protect me from that attack. I just couldn't allow Valerie to die. Someone trusted me to keep her safe.

"How did you even know what was going down," Jazz asked the question I was wondering.

"Someone wrote me a note," I said softly. "I have no idea who it was. As soon as Val and Tuck have some time alone, I'll be asking her if she knows anyone who would know Vlad was her old boss."

"Why did they write it to you," Jazz asked, confused.

"That's what I've got to figure out," I sighed. "It can't be related to the fact we're Team Phantom. She didn't mention for me to tell Phantom. It was addressed to me. She was asking me to protect Val and I don't know why."

"How do you know it was a girl," Jazz asked.

"The handwriting," both Sam and I replied.

"It was neat," I continued. "No guy wrote that."

"This is a mystery," Jazz replied in surprise. "Who still hangs around Valerie anyway?"

I snapped my head up. "Star! Star is the only person besides us who still hangs out with Valerie. But she's not exactly friendly with us. Why would she trust me to keep her friend alive?"

"But she is friendly with you," Sam said, turning to me. "Remember when we went over to the Adkins' home. Every time Star sees you, she always goes out of her way to remain friendly. She even said hello to Tucker in a friendly voice."

"When we're alone," I said, remembering when Val, Star and I bumped into each other in the hallway. Star had called me a freak and even refused to apologize to me (not that I cared) but every time we're alone, she gives me the most friendly attention. Then I remembered something. "Except for the King. When the A-List came into my room when I was weak, Star was practically in tears and she even-she even thanked me."

"What are you getting at," Jazz asked, confused.

"Remember what Mom told us," I asked, turning to Sam.

"What," Sam asked, shaking her head.

"She didn't believe me about the pirates because Mrs. Adkins told her that Star had seen me fall off the pirate ship. What if—no! That is insane! What A-List member would discover my secret and not blab it to the world?!"

"You think Star knows your secret," Jazz asked in shock.

"I don't know," I said, laying my head on the tabletop. "I just know that according to Mrs. Adkins, Star saw me fall off the ship and since then, Star has been friendly around me unless someone else is around."

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Sam said, looking at me. "Don't worry."

"I'll try not to," I sighed, covering my head with my hands.

3 3 3

Valerie could think of no one else either. Friday at school, we arrived early. Val met us at the entrance and we walked in the school, ready to put Star to the test. If she does know, she will not give up this information easily. Even Jazz, someone else who knew before I told them, was here. She wanted to know how much Jess knew.

"Star," Valerie asked, stopping at the A-List table. Star looked up but everyone else did too. They gave her a hard look.

"Give it a rest," I declared in aggravation. "So she couldn't save her father's job. It wasn't her fault. If anything, those C-crew abandoned Mr. Gray as soon as he married into an A-List family."

"Besides," Tucker interjected. "Val's the newest member of Team Phantom." He looked to Val and she smiled softly for a brief moment before turning serious again, "She and I are dating!"

"Congratulations," Star cried excitedly, standing up and hugging Val. She returned it stiffly. "Val?"

"We need to talk," Val said sternly. "In private." She shot glances at the other A-List members.

"Sure," Star said hesitantly. "We can speak in my office. Follow me."

We entered the offices in the front of the school, by the administrator's offices, and Star led us into her private office. She allowed us to enter first and locked the door behind us. She sighed.

"Thank you for saving my life," Valerie said pointedly.

"I knew I wouldn't get away with it," Star sighed, turning to us softly. She locked eyes with me. "Val and I were talking and I asked her what she had planned yesterday. She told me she had a score to settle with her ex-boss and I knew she was talking about Vlad. You were the only person I knew I could trust."

"Why did you know you could trust me," I asked, giving her a stern look. I still had hope that it was because I was on Team Phantom but the odds of that are against me.

"I saw you fall off the pirate ship," Star said softly. "Danny Fenton fell to his death and Danny Phantom floated up. I thought you were dead until Phantom said that he had caught you. There wasn't enough time. I spent some time thinking it over and it's as plain as the nose on my face. I don't know why anyone else don't see it."

"Do you have any questions," I asked, sighing. Why fight it? She's known for more than a year. She isn't going to tell anyone.

"I have dozens of questions," Star smiled softly. "But I've got to say, thank you for keeping Valerie alive. Vlad would have killed her."

"I have a question for you," Valerie demanded. "How did you know I used to work for Vlad?"

Star paled and struggled to find the words. Finally, she looked to me with a pained expression. "Fridays at eight o'clock?"

"You know about the show," I declared in shock. "Did your sisters introduce you to it?"

"The twerps know about it," Star declared in shock.

"You found it on your own," I asked, surprised. I found that very surprising.

"I was online," Star said, explaining. "I wanted to find something about you online and I found more things about you than I ever imagined. I had no idea the hooligans knew."

"Everyone in the middle school, most of the elementary school and the entire ninth grade knows about the show," I said, shuttering a breath when I spoke about the ninth grade. Next year, half of the school will know my secret. By the time we're seniors, more people will know than they won't.

"Oh, man," Valerie shuttered. I looked to her in confusion and then it donned on me.

"They know your secret, too," I declared.

"Everyone knew my secret after the Disasteroid. The only solace I had was Tucker."

"How did everyone learn of your secret," Star demanded.

I looked to my hand, thinking of the Gauntlet. Star had no reason to know of the other timeline. There's no point in burdening her with that information.

"Oh, it's nothing," Valerie shook off. "Forget it."

I guess Tucker got to her. I wonder if she knows about Tuck becoming half ghost.

"I'm really sorry about not telling you that I knew," Star said softly. "I just didn't know how you'd react to it. I mean," she chuckled, looking to Jazz, "I'm not your sister."

"No," I smiled, "but you're my friend. I owe you for telling me about Valerie's plan. Anything you need, I'll help."

"How about helping Team Raven become a legit team," Star asked with a soft smile.

"The camp is open," I smiled back. "You can learn anything you want right now and starting the third week of June, we start accepting applicants for the summer camp. Sign up early or you may not get in. It's on a first come-first serve basis."

"What is the limit you can teach," Star asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Three hundred," I replied. "Normally, it's not a big deal but with so many hunters in one area and now this being the divisional headquarters, spots will fly out."

"Thanks," she smiled at me. She went back to the door, unlocking it. "I'll keep your secret. I know how much you value your privacy. You can count on me."

"We'd better," Sam declared. Oh, no. "We protect Danny's secret with our lives. Knowing the secret demands at least that allegiance!"

"You have it," Star smiled.

"Don't mind her," I said, putting my hands on her shoulder. "She gets a little pushy when it comes to the secret."

"She's right," Star smiled. "Your secret means everything. Keeping it can mean the difference between helping and hurting. I won't ever hurt you."

I smiled softly. "Thanks. I know you go through a lot to keep that a secret."

"Especially after I shot my mouth off in the beginning," Star whispered. Everyone there but Jazz looked up.

"What," we declared, causing Jazz to jump.

Star's eyes widened. "I-I-I didn't think! I had just found out and I thought everyone had the right to know. I am so sorry! I know differently now!"

I took a breath, calming myself down. "It's okay. You know not to blab it now and I owe you for it. Let's just drop it."

"Anyone else finds out, and you will be my first suspect," Sam said with squinted eyes.

"She wouldn't be mine," I said, pulling Sam close to me. She still had her finger pointed outward but she was snuggled into my chest. "Sam, the proof is out there. The biggest thing I'm worried about is the show. While it won't per se give my secret away, it will provide the clues and cause people to become curious."

"Maybe but it's a small chance. I think Star poses the biggest threat to the secret!"

"She's fine," I said sternly. "I'm sorry, Star. Sam takes this very seriously."

"She should. Sam, I do too. I haven't done it for months. No one believed me anyway. That's why I treat Danny so horribly around people. I told everyone that I was an idiot for believing it and it was Danny's fault I was laughed at. I hope that my treatment of him will convince the others."

"It better," Sam retorted. I pulled her into me, hugging her tightly. I kissed her head, hoping to calm her down.

"I knew it! You are the boyfriend," Star declared. She started laughing. "I am so happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Come on, Sam. Calm down."

"I'm calm," Sam snorted. Didn't sound like it. I released her anyway. "Just, if anyone finds out, don't become surprised when you become my number one suspect."

"I won't," Star said softly.

"Bye, Star," I said, pulling Sam with me. Tuck and Val fell behind me.

"Uh, Star," I heard Jazz speak. Oh! She had a question. "How much does Jessica know?"

"Nothing," Star said, blinking. She made a grunting noise. "I suppose," she added in urgency. "I didn't know the hooligans knew either."

"Thanks," Jazz said softly.

"Bye," Star called from behind us.

"We owe you one," I added, heading for the second floor.

3 3 3

Valerie had every block with someone except for first block; second block with all of us, third block with Sam and fourth block with Tuck. I know during second block and lunch, we talked as much as we could and I have a suspicion that she talked with Sam and I'm certain Tuck and Val talked during fourth block. Valerie accompanied us after school so I decided to go to headquarters. By the time patrol came around, she asked if she could join us. We took Lilly home and patrolled for the first time as a complete team.

When I thought of Dani, though, I knew I had to tell her. Val and Dani got along well.

Saturday, though, I knew I was heading into trouble when I went to therapy. After what happened Thursday, I never went to therapy. I had an essay due as punishment for skipping detention as it was. Somehow, I don't think I'll get off so lucky in therapy.

"You could have called me," Richardson declared. She was mad but she was taking it better than I thought. It was Saturday morning, around nine. Lilly has been up for an hour so it's okay to take her with us at this time. Anything earlier and it's like poking a grizzly bear with a stick.

"I know," I sighed. "I'm really sorry. Something just came up."

"Something," she asked, raising her eyebrow. "Come on, Danny, you know me better than that. Something isn't going to cut it."

"I got a note in my locker warning me that a friend of mine was attacking a powerful ghost. I had to rescue her."

"That happens all the time," Richardson gave me a pointed look. "You've never missed therapy before for something like that. What happened this time that was so bad?"

"That friend of mine is the Red Huntress, okay," I declared.

Richardson's eyes widened. "Don't tell me she hurt you after you saved her!"

"No," I added in a sigh. "I was too late." Richardson's eyes widened as she misinterpreted what I was saying. "I had to take the blast for her or it would have killed her. She found out my secret."

"Oh, no," Richardson said in worry. "How did she take it?"

"She was confused," I said softly. "A little angry. She took it okay. We haven't had the same relationship since the Disasteroid. It's been friendlier than before."

"I'm glad," she sighed in content. "Are you okay with her knowing your secret?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "She won't tell anyone and she won't freak like my parents. She's one of the few people I trust with my secret."

"Unlike me," Richardson gave me a cheeky grin.

"You more than freaked," I chuckled. "You've put me through the wringer."

"You deserve that much attention," she said softly. "You are a vital asset to this town. No one understands what you mean to this world except for us that are here. You deserve to be taken care of."

"I think you guys give me more attention than I deserve," I sighed. I bounced Lilly on my lap. "Okay. Shall we begin?"

"I guess," she said softly. She started the therapy session.

3 3 3

We spent more time with Lilly this weekend once therapy was taken care of. We still went on patrol but we spent most of the waking day with Lilly. I tried to take those feelings of jealousy to my advantage and get Lilly to agree to a meeting but she didn't see that I had the advantage so I guess I didn't. When school started back Monday, Lilly was a little happier. She had her time with all of us and she was back to understanding why we were always gone.

We decided Monday afternoon to go visit the twins. I thought maybe seeing the boys would help ease Lilly's jealousy. I hugged both my grandmothers and my grandfather. Grandma Miranda was mostly in the dark here in the Ghost Zone so I had to be careful how I acted around the twins. They had grown a foot since I saw them it felt like. They were almost two months old.

We visited for a while but then it was time to go on patrol. That's when Lilly threw her fit. We went to headquarters and set up the monitor. We weren't going anywhere. Lilly threated to tantrum.

I updated my files on my computer and the date happened to capture my attention. "May fifteenth," I declared in shock.

"What," Sam asked.

"No way," Tucker said in shock.

"What's going on," Sam asked in a panic.

"It's been a year," Tucker said, still in shock. "Vlad infected us with ecto-acne a year ago."

"I can't believe it," I said in shock. "I almost missed your birthdays!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Tucker scoffed. "We won't be born for another four years!"

I smirked. "Still. This is a special day."

"Only because we're one year closer," Sam smiled. "I can't believe it's been a year, though!"

"I know," I sighed. "The day after I found out I was pregnant was the one-year anniversary of Dan. I didn't realize that until later that week."

Tucker glanced over Lilly's sleeping form. "We just can't forget her birthday. It'll be here before we know it."

"I know," I nearly cried. "She is getting so big. Did you see the boys?"

"They were monsters," Sam chuckled softly. "Jacob was starting to crawl."

"He was a little advanced but it's not unusual Grandma said," I smiled softly. Honestly, Lilly just started to learn how to crawl a month ago. It can be done.

"They'll be big enough to start walking soon," Tucker chuckled. "Wait until this one gets here."

"It's going by so fast," I sighed. "I knew it would. I've just got to keep getting at Vlad and hope his conscious will win out."

"What conscious," Tucker snorted.

"It's small but when it comes to me and the kids, he's got one," I said softly. "Vlad loves his new boyfriend but he's still holding out for the hope I'll come back. It's not right but I'll play dirty to get Dani back."

"Are you sure he has a boyfriend," Sam asked, furrowing her brow. "I'm not convinced that this wasn't just a way to make you let your guard down."

"Honestly," I sighed, "I'm a little concerned too. I saw him texting someone but then again, Vlad can do anything. It could have been someone pretending to be his boyfriend."

"Just don't let your guard down," Sam said softly. "I don't want you to get comfortable around him and him make a move."

"I won't fall for that," I said softly. "You're all I want."

Sam smiled at me as Tucker groaned. "Oh, God!"

"Sorry, Tuck. We'll stop," I smirked. I stood up from the computer and joined Sam and Tuck on the couch. Sam snuggled into me.

3 3 3

Wednesday after therapy, I visited Vlad. I was trying to move in his personal space and maybe discover where he's got Dani. I know he has her. I can sense her when I'm there, I just can't locate her. Whatever he's done, he's hidden her really well. However, today, I think I stumbled onto the boyfriend. I felt a signature as the butler took me into his study. I didn't see anyone but I could feel a signature for a moment or two. When the signature disappeared, I became even more aware of how easy it would be for Vlad to make an entire signature disappear.

Vlad and I talked for a while but I didn't get anything of use out of him. I was curious about Vlad's boyfriend and I asked to meet him. However, Vlad came up with some cockamamie story about the boyfriend stepping out. He was still here just like Dani is here. If he admits to the boyfriend being here, then he admits that he can hide signatures. He wasn't about to do that.

The next couple of days were going like normal. There was more than a few ghosts who were better than average but we handled them with little damage. My hunters had a few reported injuries as well. I had two with loss time accidents and had another admitted to the hospital overnight. That big accident was still in the works but I dreaded it with every fiber of my being. I talked to them as much as I could, teaching them tips to remain smart and go in with a plan.

It still wouldn't be enough.

And all the while, I had citizens coming in wanting to be hunters. The newspapers were full of these stories of injury and damage but the citizens kept coming in. I believe most were only coming in to get the license so they could have a means for protecting themselves. I stuck to the rules, signing them up for training. The only law I added was any hunter signed up must take a course with me this summer. I would be booked this summer and I don't know where I'll find the free time.

The last days of school started ticking down and it made me antsy. I was gearing up for the busy summer this year but I had an appointment the day before school let out for my second-tri ultrasound. That day, my mind was on nothing else.

"There she is," Dr. Reynolds replied softly. "She's the right size and weight and everything is going great."

"What about the other," I asked, sighing.

"Other," Dr. Reynolds replied in confusion. "The other what?"

"The other baby," I declared. She can't tell me that she doesn't see it!

"There is no other baby," Reynolds replied in a confused voice. "There is only one baby girl."

"But in my dream," I said, confused. "Are you sure?"

"There's a slight chance," she added in a high voice, "but it is really slight. Your HCG levels are only at a level for one child. The ultrasound only shows one. Even your eating habits say only one. I'd say there is only one baby on board."

"But I had a dream of two daughters. They were the same age and looked identical to each other!"

"I don't know," Reynolds shrugged. "I only see one."

"I don't know if I'm happier or depressed," I said with a pitch. Having twins scared the hell out of me but I had accepted it. Now, I'm back to just one. What does that mean for the second one? Which one is the second one? Just because I had never dreamed of Dawn before doesn't mean she's not the one I'm pregnant with.

"Talk to Richardson," she said softly. "If you've dreamed of her, then that means you've formed a relationship with her. It could be just like Eddie and Jacob."

We completed the examination and then Sam, Tuck and Lilly joined me for therapy. I explained to everyone how my ultrasound only showed one baby and we repeated the procedure for everything traumatic that happens in my life.

That night, I took the disc to Vlad's and apologized for socking him when I thought I was pregnant with two.

"It's nothing," Vlad chuckled. "So," he said softly, "if you had no evidence, how did you know you had two?"

"I had a dream," I sighed. "I saw two little girls who looked identical and were the same age. I just assumed I was pregnant with two. I don't know," I sighed. A thought occurred to me and I chocked, "Maybe I was pregnant with two when I had that dream."

"Hey," Vlad said softly. He was trying to comfort me but I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't sad. Just the opposite. He seemed very excited; nothing like he was just told we might have lost one of the twins. I couldn't listen to him after that point. He kept talking but the mystery kept getting deeper and deeper.

3 3 3

That night, I dreamed of the twin girls again. This time, Megan and Dawn were playing in our home and I was watching them with Sam. After I woke up, I just couldn't shake the feeling of depression. I left the room so I wouldn't wake anyone up and cried in the bathroom. I just couldn't figure it out; if I really have lost one of them, why am I still dreaming of both?

After I calmed my emotions down, I went back to bed. Tuck was sound asleep but Sam was sitting propped up in bed. I laid down beside of her and Sam wrapped her arm around my side. "What happened, babe?"

"I dreamed of both girls again," I said softly, trying not to break down again. "I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sorry."

"I'm here," she said softly. She had that look on her face, though.

"I don't know, Sam," I said, shaking my head. "I don't know why I'm dreaming of both of them still. I mean… is something trying to punish me? Did I do something wrong and that's why both of them aren't there?"

"No," Sam said sternly. "You have done nothing wrong, Danny. There is something going on here. There is a reason you're still dreaming of them."

"I can't figure out Vlad's reaction, either," I said, shaking my head. "He was trying to act like the news had disturbed him but it did just the opposite. Sam, he was thrilled when I told him I had dreamed of two girls but was only pregnant with one. Why would he be happy that we lost one daughter?"

"I can't speak for Vlad," Sam scoured. "But I know that you did not do anything wrong. You are a wonderful father."

"Thanks," I smiled softly. Sam snuggled into my chest and I held her tightly, drifting off to sleep.

3 3 3

We were finally starting the last day of school. We rushed to get everything done so we could get to school on time. I was excited beyond belief but anxious more than I was showing. I was glad school would be over for more than two months (compared to two weeks, two months was forever) but I knew that I wasn't off duty. This summer would be the most taxing year at the Ghost Hunters Camp Headquarters. Normally, I only dealt with the Third Region's camp so this was something new.

First block was boring. There were no assignments so Mrs. Hans allowed us to browse the internet for ninety minutes. The rest of the class proved that they could in fact waste ninety minutes online but I have always been more active. After browsing for a few minutes, I grew bored of the action. With it being so early, no ghosts attacked so I was stuck here. I played solitaire until I swore I was going to scream if I watched another row of cards skip across my screen. I pulled up minesweeper. Nothing gets my blood pumping like the thought of dying.

Second block was a lot easier to handle. Sam, Tuck and Valerie were with me so it made the eventless-class pass quicker. Mr. Fuluka tried to make it hell but despite him teaching Geometry, I look forward to this class every day.

Third block was just like first but less boring. I had a few ghosts attacks in this class as well so I got out of most of it. Third block was Creative Writing so it wasn't exciting but it was better than staring at a stupid monitor.

Fourth block was more troublesome than boring. Everyone knows that I speak fluent Spanish now but the group likes to mess with me. They can't figure out why I speak Spanish unconsciously but they look at it like a game. Most of the class was seniors so it was mostly empty but there were a few juniors in the class as well. Even Mrs. Victor would mess with me for the entertainment. She should act more professional but I see why everyone enjoys my ability so much. I was like a robot.

I hope this is my last foreign language class!

I went to detention and finally I was free. We celebrated at home with Lilly and my parents. We haven't received our final report cards yet but I know that I have a tremendously low grade. I finished all the work I could possibly finish but most of the second semester has been spent ghost hunting and not learning. It has taken a toll on my grades. I passed, though, and that's all that matters. I don't know how Mom and Dad are going to react to the three D's and the one B but I gave it my all.

3 3 3

Thursday, I got up at the same time I always do. I had to stick to my schedule or things could get ugly. Sam and Tuck woke up with me but Lilly was still sound asleep. We were making breakfast.

"You know, Tuck, you and Val can go on a date sometimes if you want," I said softly.

"We go on dates every day," Tucker smirked. "There is nothing we enjoy more than beating the hell out of a couple ghosts."

"I meant a literal date," I said softly. "Take her out dancing like you had planned on with Cassandra when you two first hooked up. Take her out to dinner. Have a picnic. You know, normal date things. Sam and I do it every once and a while, too!"

"We haven't for a while," Sam scoured. I looked to her in shock and she broke out in a laugh. "Really? You think I would feel like that."

"No," I smirked. "That's what made me look at you. You surprised me." I lowered my voice, teasing, "Although, you were the one who wanted to know what your future self was wearing."

"I was curious," Sam defended in a laugh. "Seriously, Tuck, take Valerie out. You two haven't been alone in a while."

"Okay," Tucker smirked. "This is going to blow her away, though."

"Do you need any money," I asked him softly.

"Actually," Tucker laughed, "no, I don't. I haven't been anywhere recently so I haven't spent any money. I have plenty."

"Go treat your lady," I smiled. I think I'll treat my girls.

_Good idea_, Tucker remarked softly. His eyes held a smile but his lips remained closed.

3 3 3

Tucker and Valerie went out later that afternoon and Sam and I were just hanging out. Sam was reading a book so I took that as my cue to pick my treat. I sat down at the computer and browsed for some place nice that Sam would enjoy. I found a few places but I kept hitting a roadblock. Lilly wouldn't cause a fuss of course but she would have to act her age. I decided a little time alone would be perfect. Summer would be beginning soon so it was a perfect temperature and the skies were clear today; no chance of rain.

I pulled up my e-mail and sent Carrie a message to have a picnic set up at our favorite spot on Summerset Lake. We hadn't been there since I got back from the world tour so I thought that was a great idea. There were wildflowers in the distance, a perfect access to the lake and most importantly, it was private. You had to walk a piece from the road to get to the spot but once you were on the lake, it was perfect. The biggest threat there is snakes, bees and ghosts. We weren't afraid of any of them.

I climbed on the couch and sat behind Sam, kissing her neck. Lilly was sitting in the floor, playing with some toys. I wasn't going to start anything, just trying to get her attention. It worked. She put down the book, looking at me.

"Do you mind," Sam said in a low voice. "It is very hard for me to concentrate when you're doing that! You're driving me nuts."

"I want you to concentrate on us," I said softly. "Come on, Sam, how many books on child psychology do you have to read? I think we're doing fine."

"I'm trying to understand your dreams," Sam retorted, turning the book so I could see it clearly. It had the title of Prophetic Dream Psychology. Oops.

"Okay. So you're reading about a different subject. Come on. I miss you."

"Oh, you miss me," Sam retorted, looking at me with amusement. "I spend every waking moment with you but you miss me."

"Not every waking moment," I said, playfully pouting. "We were separated for three and a half hours when school was in."

"Oh," Sam smiled. "Three and a half long hours, huh?"

"Very long," I said, taking her hand in mine. I kissed it softly. "Felt like an eternity. Three and a half eternities."

Sam laughed out. "You are such a romantic! You are milking this."

"Is it working," I asked with mock seriousness.

"Very," Sam smiled. She leaned into me, kissing me passionately. Success!

"Mommy! Daddy," Lilly declared. We broke our kiss to see her standing in front of us with a toy in her hand. She can pull herself up now but she will fly when she wants to go somewhere. I'm still working on that. I sat up some on the couch, pulling her onto the couch. She stood up between us.

"What is it, pumpkin," Sam asked softly.

"It's out of batteries," she said, looking to me. "Do you have any triple A's?"

"Let's see," I smiled. "If not, we can pick some up at the store." Sam stabilized her while I went to the kitchen. I found every type of batteries except triple A's. That's just our luck. "Sorry, cupcake, we're out of triple A's."

"Are you sure it's triple A's," Sam asked Lilly softly.

"Unless three A's on the battery mean something else," Lilly declared in a dry voice, giving Sam a look.

"How did you get the back off," Sam asked, reviewing the toy. "There is a screw here."

"Easy," Lilly said, taking the toy from Sam. She held it out for us to look at it and put her tiny finger on the top of the toy, where the batteries weren't, and turned the cap invisible. I laughed, so proud I could bust. "See," she said softly. "Three A's."

"Oh, my goodness, that is so cleaver," Sam declared excitedly.

"I've got to use that next time, dumpling," I declared.

"You mean you never thought of it," Lilly asked, surprised, looking at me.

"You take after your mother," I said, giving her a look. Sam chuckled.

"Well, in case you haven't figured it out, let me show you something else," she said slowly. The toy turned intangible and the batteries fell out onto the floor. "And when you get new, just turn the battery intangible."

"That is so cleaver," Sam declared. She kissed her cheek.

"Of course," Lilly declared. I chuckled as Sam picked her up.

"Let's go get those batteries," Sam said softly.

"I'll get her bag," I said softly. "Why don't you call the transport service and have them meet us at the road. We'll walk there."

"Okay," Sam smiled. She walked to the workstations.

I packed Lilly's bag but I also got a few toys for her and more items than just for a trip to the store. Time we get the batteries, Carrie should text me to tell me the site is set up.

3 3 3

Sam was so surprised when we made it to our spot and found a picnic waiting. I kept the surprise the entire time, even telling her that I just wanted to spend some time on the lake. Sam had no idea what I had set up. Lilly smelled the wildflowers as Sam and I sat down on the blanket. I kept my eye on Lilly, sitting facing in her direction. I was more afraid of her walking into the lake than of her encountering a wild animal, though. I felt sorry for any unfortunate creature that messes with her. It's enough having to deal with Lilly and I but to have to face Sam afterwards… I shudder at the thought.

I wrapped my arm around Sam as she leaned back into me. She was keeping an eye on Lilly as well. It didn't really surprise me. Sam isn't Lilly's father's girlfriend… she's her mom. Sam has stepped up to that role one hundred percent and it's better than I deserve. Most young people would run away screaming and even adults have trouble taking in children who isn't their own but to say Sam is like most people should be criminal. Sam loves Lilly and she protects her as her own.

I sighed. Sam looked up at me from an angle. "What's wrong," she asked, confused.

"Nothing's wrong… per se," I sighed again. "A stupid idea crossed my mind. I don't even know why I thought it."

"What? You can tell me," Sam said, turning to look at me. My eyes fell on Lilly.

"Don't take it personal," I said softly. Finally, I looked at her. "I was thinking about how well you have taken over the job of Lilly's mother and it crossed my mind that maybe you wouldn't love her as much as you do when we have children of our own."

Sam took my hand in hers. "You listen to me," Sam said sternly but affectionately, "Lilly is my daughter! She is my firstborn. Whichever twin survived is my second born. When we have Sammy, Pammy, DJ, Donnie and Jay, they will be my third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh born."

"Wait a minute," I declared. Sam looked at me strangely. "The boys!"

"Oh," Sam said, panic crossing her face. "I mean Jacob is my second born, Eddie is my third born and so on and so forth."

"No," I smiled at her. "The twin that didn't survive! If I really did have a miscarriage, she'll be with Grandma and Grandpa."

"We went over there a couple weeks ago," Sam said, confused. "There were no new children."

"It might not have happened then," I said, a smile spreading across my face. "But if she's not there, then I am still carrying her."

"Of course," Sam said, a look of understanding lighting her eyes. "You want to give them a call?"

"No," I said softly. "I'll go over there later. We're in no big hurry. I really don't want to ask them that question with the line popping and cracking."

"Of course," Sam smiled softly. She looked at me seriously. "I'm sorry I forgot the boys. I love them, too."

"I know you do," I said softly. "It's hard for me to count them, too. We're lucky, Sam but we're also a little bit cursed. Most parents don't name their miscarriages and I'm pretty sure most parents don't name the children they lost that early in the pregnancy."

"My goodness," Sam sighed as what I was thinking donned on her as well.

"How many children are miscarried a year," I spoke softly. "No wonder the nurseries are so full of ghost infants. The parents have no connection to these babies."

"Not only that," Sam said, looking across the water. "Do you know how many pregnancies fail a year? I'd bet most of the parents to the infants in the nurseries have no idea they even existed. Pregnancies fall apart all the time and no one did anything wrong."

"And what kills me the most," I sighed. She was talking about natural abortions so I might as well bring in the unnatural ones. "That's why I never even considered an abortion when I found out I was pregnant. I had no reason to carry this child to term. But I could never face that child after having thrown it away like a piece of trash."

"It occurred to me, too," Sam said softly. "But I saw how you immediately bonded and I knew I was becoming a mother again."

"I should have discussed it with you but I couldn't kill this child, Sam. She did nothing wrong," I said softly.

"It's not my decision," Sam smiled at me. "I'm not the one who will deliver her."

"Don't say the D word," I said, mocking a shudder. "I don't want to think about that right now."

Sam smiled at me, "You're eighteen weeks. You're approaching the half-way point."

I looked to my stomach and the large shirt was starting to push outward. "I'll have to go to a 2X soon," I said, sighing. "I'm trying to learn how to deal with the glow but it isn't working out in my favor."

Sam shifted her weight, her voice getting a pitch. "Yeah, about that! I was thinking and what if we are overthinking this. I mean, ghosts blend in unless there is no light or they use powers. What if you change and unless the teacher turns the lights out, we allow their ignorance be our bliss."

"I guess," I sighed. "I can test it out during the summer. Perfect the technique and figure out if this can work. I'm just really worried about my parents. Especially Mom. I mean, if I'm skinny that day but fat that night, I'm cooked."

"Well, you can wear the baggy clothes to bed but use the power during the day."

"I just don't know how this is going to work," I sighed. "Mom has let the tumor idea go away because I did lose the weight but if I regain it, she will not rest until I've had every test imagined."

"We'll get through this," Sam said, leaning back into me. Lilly floated away from the wildflowers and landed softly on her stomach. I chuckled. "Remember when she refused to lay on her stomach?"

"That's what I was thinking of," I smiled. "You okay, princess?"

"I'm perfect," Lilly declared excitedly. "I saw a bee!"

"Did it try to sting you," I asked with a soft smile.

"No," Lilly looked at me surprised. "I didn't mean it any harm! Why would it try to harm me?"

"Bees don't know that," I said softly. "Sometimes, they attack without the facts."

Sam laughed, finding the statement funny. I gave her a laughing smile. "Well, we understood each other," Lilly said, shrugging. Maybe the bee knew that one was more trouble than he was worth.

"Well, beee careful," I said, drawing out the e's. Lilly giggled.

"I will, Daddy," Lilly laughed. I pulled Lilly's bag over and retrieved some toys for her to play with. "Thanks," Lilly declared when I put a few in front of her.

"You're welcome, pumpkin," I smiled. I wrapped my arms around Sam, pulling us down to stare at the sky. Sam shrieked a laugh because she didn't expect it. "Now, this is better," I sighed.

"Daniel Fenton, you scared me," Sam declared.

"I prefer to call it spontaneity," I said mischievously.

"I'd like to call it childish," Sam retorted.

"But isn't that why you love me," I teased her.

"Surprisingly, yes," Sam laughed. "I don't know why I want to raise my husband. Shouldn't I want to raise his kids?"

I kissed her cheek quickly. "You want to do both!"

"I guess," Sam laughed. I chuckled with her.

We watched the clouds cross the sky. There are few things that we like to do that are considered 'normal.' I guess this is one of them. We are both fascinated with celestial bodies. We weren't pointing out clouds that took the shape of bunnies. We identified the height and almost gave the history of the cloud.

3 3 3

Friday was starting out peaceful. Tucker spent the night at his house and that gave Sam and I some more alone time. Tuck and Val were continuing their date and I had to say I was glad. Sam and I haven't had some time to ourselves in a long time. I was worried that Tuck would get jealous again but now that he's got a girlfriend himself again, I don't feel so guilty. Jazz was in the living room with us but you couldn't tell. She was texting her fingers to the bone.

"Does Joseph do any work now," I chuckled, shaking my head.

Jazz shot me a look. "Of course he does work. He's a technological operative. Being on a computer all day long is his job!"

"Yeah. Doing marine things, though, not chatting with you," I snorted a laugh.

"He does his work, too," Jazz retorted playfully. Her eyes fell back to the screen.

"She's in young love," Grandpa chuckled. "Leave your sister alone."

"I get it," I chuckled. "I'm just wondering if he does any work. The way she texts him, it's a legitimate question."

"Ha, ha," Jazz retorted with her eyes on the screen. If she doesn't slow down, she'll develop carpal tunnel!

I wrapped my arm around Sam, lying back against the cushion. We weren't fooling Grandpa. If Mom and Dad were here, then I might not put my arm around her neck but Grandpa identified it from the first look we shared. Sam's granny knows and my grandpa knows. It's equal.

The doorbell rang and I sighed. "I'll get it," I sighed. I stood up, going for the door. I opened it up to find a weird scene. A few officers stood outside our door. "Can I help you," I asked, my eyes widening.

"Are your parents' home," an officer asked.

"They're downstairs. What can I do for you?"

"We had a tip on a case we're investigating. Could you get your parents, young man?"

"I'm his grandfather," Grandpa said, coming to the door. "How can I help you?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions," a second officer replied. "Regarding the disappearance of Samantha Manson."

"Disappearance," Sam declared, standing up. Jazz followed her. "I'm Sam Manson. What is this about?"

Suddenly, the weird scene turned into chaos. The officers pulled out handguns, pointing them at Grandpa. "Put your hands up and step away from the young lady."

"Put your weapons away," I declared. "You have no jurisdiction here!"

"Miss Manson, are you hurt," one of the officers asked.

"No," Sam declared. "I haven't disappeared! I've been right here."

"Your parents have reported you missing for two months, young lady," the first officer replied. There were four of them.

"Put your weapons away," Grandpa declared. They weren't pointed at us anymore but they were in sight.

"We need to get the facts straight here," he replied.

"The facts are that I have been living over here and my parents aren't happy with it," Sam retorted. "Now put those weapons away before we do it for you!"

"Young lady, you are in some hot water," the second one reported. She placed the weapon away. "Now, will you please come with us?"

"No," Sam retorted. "Just walk away and forget you ever heard from the Manson's if you know what is best for you."

"Are you threatening us," the third one asked, appalled.

"No," I said calmly. "We are just giving you friendly advice. Leave the property and forget about this investigation or you will come to regret it." There was no reason to involve Division G at the moment but they are pushing their luck.

"You need to make a statement so we can close this case," the fourth one replied, courteously.

"Here's the statement," Sam declared. "You were made the fool of but if you don't leave now, it will only get worse."

The first one put his hands on a set of cuffs. "I would not do that if I were you," I said simply. "That would make things worse in ways you couldn't imagine."

"Either come willingly or we will use force," the first one said calmly.

"You don't have the authority," I said simply. "You aren't even supposed to be in this town. It's federal lands."

"It's an urban area," the girl asked in confusion.

"Get out," Grandpa declared, going for the door. I looked to Jazz, predicting where this was going to go. They would go to apprehend Grandpa first but I would stop them. Four weren't enough to stop me but Jazz needs to get out of the way in case weapons start to fire. Jazz nodded.

"Sir, we order you to stay still," the first one replied. Grandpa went to slam the door but the first officer stopped the slam. The two with their weapons drawn still held them up while the one who put her weapon away redrew it.

"Freeze," they all replied. Jazz darted in the house as I grabbed the first officer's hand off our door and bent it behind his back. Sam had Grandpa in the house in a matter of seconds as I forced the officer outside. I went with him.

"Release him," they declared.

"I will not harm him," I said softly. "I am going to show you my credentials and you are going to leave this city. If you do not, I will be speaking with your supervisors and we will be involving IA. Do you understand?"

I released him softly and the officer pulled his own weapon on me, panting slightly. I rolled my eyes. "We will use deadly force, young man. Do you understand that? Get up against the wall and keep your hands where we can see them."

"I am not looking for trouble. I am sorry about my grandfather. He doesn't take orders very well. I want to solve this peacefully."

"Get up against the wall," they all ordered at the same time. Oh, what a lousy time to not have my weapon bag! I could have this over with no blood loss.

"This is your last chance," I said softly.

"No, young man, this is your last chance," the third one replied.

Suddenly the guns and anything metal flew off the officers, flying in the direction of the kitchen. I looked to see a very large magnet. "Stay where you are," Mom's voice declared over a loudspeaker.

"What the hell," the woman declared in absolute shock.

Mom and Dad walked around the house from the backdoor. "Special Agent Fenton, Homeland Security," Mom declared, holding up a badge. She stopped in front of me. "That is my son, also a Homeland Security Special Agent. You pulled a weapon on a federal officer."

"We are officers as well, ma'am," the first officer replied. "We were responding to a tip."

"One I explained," Sam declared. She came to stand beside me. "Mrs. Fenton, may I please cuff these idiots?"

Mom retrieved a set of cuffs, "One."

"We don't have to do this," I declared. "We can end this peacefully. They didn't know any better!"

"They were going to shoot you," Mom declared. "They better be glad I used the magnet and not deadly force. I have a beam on that roof that can incinerate flesh!"

"Okay, too much information," I sighed. I held my hand out and Mom put a cuff in my palm. Grandpa cuffed the fourth one while I cuffed the third one and Mom cuffed the girl. Sam had the first one in some very tight cuffs.

The cuffs weren't the typical cuffs. Mom and Dad have their own cuffs and they are made from plasma beams. It doesn't burn but no one can wiggle out of them or break them either. Even if someone escaped custody with them on, they'd better prepare for an eternity in cuffs.

We took them to the RV and transported them to the Headquarters. Within the hour, their supervisors were on site. Just trying to get Samuels to play nice was a headache and a half. He wanted to shoot them here on the spot, execution style. What am I going to do with him?

The team leader had his stripes taken away and was removed from field duty for six weeks. The third and fourth officers were placed on probationary suspensions. The woman officer received a suspension for three weeks and received the lightest punishment for putting her weapon away.

The division work with and respect the state police of every state! Samuels said it was because they didn't investigate the case thoroughly and I guess he's right. All they had to do was check school records and they would have seen where Sam was. However, I felt bad that these good officers were done this way. If anyone was to blame, it was Grandpa, I'm afraid. Most divisional agents are like that, though, so it wasn't that Grandpa was acting overtly horrible. Honestly, the Manson's were largely to blame. They knew were Sam was they just couldn't get anyone to get her since they were too scared to do it.

We went home but it didn't take twenty minutes for the Manson's to arrive. I guess they aren't too afraid after all. However, once Sam saw them, I underestimated her reaction.

"Get the hell out of here," Sam said, each word more venomous than the last.

"This has gone on long enough," Mrs. Manson retorted. She took a step towards Sam and my temper flared.

"Get back," I said, my voice dangerous.

"I won't allow you crazy people to keep my daughter any longer," Mrs. Manson retorted.

"She won't be going home with you," I declared.

"Maddie. Jack," Mr. Manson sighed. "Please. We just want our daughter back."

"Is that why you auctioned her off to the highest bidder," I retorted. "Does money mean that much to you," I continued as Mom and Dad stood motionless and speechless. "Your father cuts you off and you're willing to give her to a grown man like she's a dog! I don't think so!"

"What is he talking about," Mom demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"I have no idea," Mr. Manson said, his eyes wide.

"He's talking about how Mother invited a twenty-six year old man into my room and he watched me shower," Sam declared. She turned to her father. "Jonah wasn't staying with us because he had a job over here. We was his job or more specifically, I was!"

"You're lucky I haven't pushed this further," I said, my voice low. "Sam is never going back to that house as long as you people are in there. You are supposed to protect your children, not sell them for the chance to get some money!"

"Get out of my house," Mom declared, her voice growing in fury. "I have always known you were a lousy piece of a crap mother but never would I think you would exploit your own daughter for any reason! I will be in touch with guardian papers."

"No," Sam said softly. "They can't do anything to me. I'm ward of the Division. This is just my home now."

"You know it is," Mom said softly. Mom turned a steely look on the Manson's. "Get out!"

"This is not over," Mrs. Manson retorted. Both of their husbands were silent as can be. I think Mr. Manson was in shock but I know Dad was. He just couldn't process it.

"Oh, it's been over for two months," Sam retorted. "You will never be able to beat us. I am finally in control of my own life."

"Out," Mom screamed, on the verge of losing it. Mrs. Manson practically pulled Mr. Manson home. He was really out of it. "I want to know what happened," Mom said softly.

"The first of January, this man moved in. Mom told us that Grandfather knew him and he needed a place to stay while he completed his job. He had his own wing and we hardly saw him. However, at the same time, I was moved into a new room. I spent my money from ghost hunting to get new furniture and left my old furniture in my old room so I could get it by Danny and Tuck. I knew something was going on but I had no idea how bad it was. Two months ago, I came out of my shower in my towel to find Jonah in my room. He had watched me," Sam said, shuddering. She breathed in slowly. "I threw him out and he kept trying to tell me I had no choice. I showed him. I had him deported and he can't step foot on American soil. I haven't been home since but I've talked to Granny several times."

"Did he hurt you," Dad finally asked, his voice so soft.

"No," Sam said softly. "He tried," she said, her eyes diverting. "He wasn't strong enough."

"Did he try to rape you," Mom asked softly.

"No," Sam sighed. "He just tried to stop me from kicking him out. He wanted to… watch."

"Sam," Dad said softly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you know. Even if he did."

"He didn't," Sam said, looking at them. I swallowed hard. I know what happened. She was still in her towel. He tried to take the towel away from her. Mrs. Manson ordered him not to touch her so he had to make due with seeing. That's why the bastard watched her in the shower.

"We're here, honey," Mom said softly. Sam nodded, walking towards the door. I followed her upstairs. Lilly was taking a nap when this all began and I noticed her still sleeping peacefully. I sat down behind Sam on my bed but surprisingly, Sam turned to me, laying her head on my chest. She started to sob.

"Sam," I asked, panicked. Did I misread it? Do I have to go to the Netherlands to kill someone?

"I'm sorry," Sam sobbed in my arms. "I tried to bury it. It's hard to co-contain it now that I'v-I've exposed it again."

"Sam, did he touch you," I asked, my voice breaking.

Sam's head started nodding before she said it, brokenly. "Y-Yes." She paused for a few seconds as I planned a murder. "He-He didn't rape me. He didn't even try. But he got the towel, Danny. He got the towel," Sam cried. I held her tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me," I asked, feeling nauseas.

"You had just found out you were pregnant," Sam said, her voice pitchy. "Vlad had you knocked unconscious, impregnated you and dumped you on the porch without your knowledge. How does losing a towel compare to that?"

"Oh, Sam," I said, softly. "This isn't about me. Honey, I was more upset about Paulina supposedly raping me than I was about Vlad really doing it. Vlad has seen every inch of me. Sure, I was upset about being pregnant again but this is about you. You were the one hurt. I was fine."

"So was I," Sam sobbed.

"Apparently not," I continued in a soft voice. "You wouldn't be breaking down like this if you were okay."

"I'm just so sorry that I didn't tell you. You probably don't think the same way about me," Sam sobbed harder.

"That's a lie," I said softly. I knew how she felt. The thought that something so innocuous could alter your appearance is a strong one. I used to think Sam could never love me because I was with a man. "You are just as beautiful today as you were yesterday. Maybe even more beautiful."

"I love you, Danny," Sam sobbed in my arms.

"I love you, too, Sam," I said softly. She cried herself to sleep in my arms. She was finally letting out some of this stress.

**AN: It's out. Whatever happens to Danny, happens to Sam. I consider this to be Sam's skeleton in the closet like the rape is Danny's. It may not be balanced, but it's no small matter either. Thoughts? Drop me a line. All feedback accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This story contains MPreg and adult content. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Five: Dealing With The Past**

Morning came really early. Sam had cried herself to sleep last night but now she had put it behind her. I don't know how she does it. Thinking back on my most vulnerable moments, I was lucky to get over them in one month. I know Sam buries most of what she feels but as far as I can tell, it doesn't affect her. She just keeps pushing through.

Sam was still sound asleep so I went downstairs and made breakfast. I decided I would make her breakfast in bed but I was worried she would wake up before I finished. However, she slept straight through, worn out from exposing her emotions last night. I brought in the tray and set it up. Sam sat up from the smell of coffee. I know how she feels. I'd kill to have a cup of coffee right now.

"You're making me look bad," Sam said, stretching. I gave a soft chuckle.

"You're the one who deserves to be pampered. If anyone makes anyone look bad, you make me look bad. How could I possibly compete with everything you do?"

Sam gave me a longing look as I sat down beside of her. Instead of going for the food, Sam wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I put full passion in the kiss but things were heating up quickly. I pulled away from her.

"Lilly may only be ten months, but she's very aware of her surroundings," I said softly. "If we're going to take this any further, we really should get someone to watch her and we could go to headquarters."

Sam chuckled, holding her head down. "I'm sorry. Of course. I was just caught up, that's all. I would never consider having sex around our children."

I smiled softly at her but I couldn't contain the swelling in my heart. I don't know what I did to deserve her. Lilly will never be just my daughter to her. No one outside of our family will ever know that Sam didn't deliver her. A total stranger looking in would never suspect that Lilly isn't Sam's. I am so lucky that I can't even begin to understand it. I guess my luck had to go somewhere.

We ate breakfast and just hung out waiting to see if Tuck and Val were going to come over. Valerie wouldn't spend the night with Tucker. Like I've said, Sam and I are unique. We always plunge headfirst into everything so it's no wonder our relationship is so advanced. Tuck and Val are starting things out slowly so they certainly won't be having sex. They won't even spent the night in the same room. It's young love kind of stuff and I want it to remain that way.

Around seven, Tuck showed up. Tucker would be the first to show up but that doesn't mean that Valerie will show up. I know we'll see her tonight at patrol but she's Tuck's girlfriend and our team member; she's hardly like Sam, Tuck and I.

I didn't feel comfortable trying to keep something from Tuck so I told him telepathically what happened.

_I know_, Tucker reported with a hard voice. _It's written all over Sam's mind._

I knew she was still affected, I sighed, trying hard not to look at Sam. Do you know about what happened with Jonah? Another thought occurred to me and I demanded: Did you know what happened with Jonah!

_Calm down_, Tucker said in a calm voice. _Sam didn't confide in me but I knew what happened to her. It would be hard for me not to know. I was hoping she'd come to terms with what happened to her and confide in us._

You could have told me, I declared in my mind. How could he allow Sam to go through that alone?

_Because Sam was dealing with it and she wouldn't deal with it if she told us_, Tucker defended his decision. _She had a hard enough time dealing with it when she allowed it to get to her. She'd think of what happened to you and she'd shut down all over again. You have to know it wasn't an easy decision to make but it was the best one in Sam's interests._

How is she dealing with it right now, I asked much calmer.

_I'm not sure_, Tucker sighed. _She isn't dealing with it. She's trying to push through and forget it ever happened like she did after it happened. You have to know how awful she feels putting this 'burden' on you. _I know he was mocking the word burden. He doesn't think of what happened to her as a burden no more than I do.

I won't let her do that, I said, finally looking at her. She looked very annoyed. Ut oh.

"What did you tell him," Sam demanded. Tucker shrunk. "Tucker Martin Foley, how dare you?"

"Sam," I said firmly. "You can't just erase this away. It affected you. Let that emotion run its course."

"No," Sam declared, turning her deadly stare on me. "What happened to me was nothing! I shouldn't even be affected by this! Some pervert stole a towel from me! It doesn't compare to being knocked unconscious…"

I wouldn't let her finish that sentence. "Stop! This is not about me! Sam, you have a right to feel hurt. Just because the effects of what happened to me became known and what happened to you coincided around the same time doesn't mean mine takes precedence. Please, stop trying to compare what happens to you to what happens to me. Before too long, your life will be just as screwed up!"

I tried to make the phrase potent enough to get through to her but she burst into a laugh. I looked at her weird. "Are you tr-trying to say the reason you are pregnant again is because your life is screwed up?"

"No," I said, feeling confused. "I'm saying because I've been pregnant at all means I have a screwed up life. Sam, the life of a halfa is a life that is seriously fucked up. There are a lot of good things that come from being a halfa but it complicates a lot more. You have to enjoy the good things that come and just grin and bear the bad."

"I don't see why you think the life of a halfa is such a bad thing," Sam shrugged. "It seems like a dream come true to me."

"Sam," Tucker retorted in a hushed voice. I knew why when I thought of all the horrible things that happened to me. They'd think differently… let me rephrase that. She'd think differently if she could see what I've saw.

"There's more to my hell than just being raped," I said seriously. I know that's what they must be thinking. "Like I've said half a million times: I've forgiven Vlad. I have moved on from that event. There are a lot more things that have changed my life forever. I know I will never look at cheating the same way again. Nor will I let things go unsaid. Life is too short and even more chances for ending your life comes with being a halfa."

"I'm sorry. That was very insensitive of me."

"Sam, you only see the good and believe me, there are a lot of good that comes from it. To lift off the ground and soar around in the sky is amazing. Another thing that is amazing is the night vision," I cracked a smile. That was something I've recently discovered. It happened so subtly that I didn't realize that there was such a big difference. I noticed my eyesight had become so much sharper. I could see a flea on a dog from a hundred feet away. But the night vision completely slipped by me. I never realized what an amazing feat seeing that clearly at night was.

"Still, I'm sorry I overlooked all the bad. It's there, I know," Sam sighed. She diverted her eyes from me and I knew she had to be adding something mentally. Tucker struggled to keep a hold on his laughter.

What did she say, I asked him.

_Most of it was self-inflicted_, Tucker chuckled. I smiled. It was true.

We settled down and waited for the day to get started. I had therapy today and as much as I wished I could skip it, missing two in one week would force Richardson to declare war.

3 3 3

I really considered bringing up the Jonah event in therapy but I decided against it. I remember what it is like to feel vulnerable and I know I would have snapped at anyone who would have betrayed me that way. We'll get through this and when Sam's ready, we'll discuss it. Whether it's with Richardson or not is still to be determined, though.

We were at headquarters but not much was going on. Lilly was playing in the floor but even she was acting bored. I was tired of the same old routine. We'd hang out here until it was time for patrol and then we'd spent the rest of the night fighting for everyone's lives. I stood up with a huff.

"What do you think about doing something a little different, pumpkin," I asked, crouching beside of her.

Lilly looked up from her dull playtime. "Anything! I'm bored out of my mind, Daddy!"

I had to try. "Go see Vlad?"

"Okay, almost anything," Lilly added in a bored tone, giving me a pointed look.

"I had to check," I sighed. "Okay, what I was thinking of was a walk. You feel up for a stroll?"

"Like in the stroller," Lilly asked, her eyes wide.

"I know you have never used it but I think it's better than me packing you or you trying to walk. If you feel like trying, then we can but I think you should just stay in your stroller."

"Sounds good to me," Lilly said softly.

"Okay, let's go back to Fentonworks. That's where I stored your stroller."

Lilly floated up and I picked her from the air. We went to Fentonworks but I had to assemble the stroller. It was harder than it looked but I put it together. Sam and Tucker couldn't stop laughing at how I finished the thing. So what I used intangibility to put that last piece in! It fit and it's safe; that's all that mattered.

We ended up walking to the mall. I had nothing in particular that I wanted to purchase. I just wanted to do something different. We ran into a few of our classmates but after a few words, we continued on our own. Valerie was working today it turned out so we stopped at the Nasty Burger and chatted with her for a few minutes. It was a change of scenery but I still felt like I was caged. I couldn't explain it. I should be the one who feels the most free.

It was almost time for patrol, so we turned back. I had to take Lilly home, despite her objections. However, on the way out of the mall, we passed the sporting goods store. When I saw it, I turned my head quickly and tried to keep my mind clear. I couldn't believe I even tried to think of it but I was definitely trying not to think of it again. It was a stupid thought and I need to forget I ever thought it.

We delivered Lilly home to Jazz and went to meet up with Val. We started patrol but my mind kept trying to resurrect that thought. Tucker would glance at me every so often but he never said or thought anything. I don't know if I'm just fooling myself or did I really keep that thought from him. He's so much more powerful than I ever anticipated.

Patrol was more difficult tonight and that thought became more developed. What if I got a part-time job? The minute the thought formed, though, the argument began.

I can't take a part-time job! The full-time job that I have takes up too much of my time as it is.

But it would be near my full-time job. And who's to say that the part-time job wouldn't be a part of the full-time job?

What about Lilly? I can't leave her alone again. This summer was supposed to be about us. If I get another job, I will be abandoning her again.

Lilly doesn't have to be excluded from this. I can take her with me.

What would Mom say about that?

Mom doesn't have to know.

Can I do this?

I think I can.

The ghost went into the thermos as I made my decision. I know I can.

"Hey, guys," I sighed. I put the thermos on my hip. "I've been thinking."

"About what," Sam asked.

"I saw something today and I think I want to do it."

"Do what," Val asked, crossing her arms.

"I want to get a job," I said seriously. Sam and Tucker started laughing uncontrollably as Val chuckled unsurely.

"Wait," Sam declared as Tucker stared at me like I'd grown a second head.

"You're serious," Tucker declared. "I know you were thinking it but you are really serious!"

"I'm tired of this," I sighed. "I won't abandon my duties. That's not what I'm saying. I just think we should try something different."

"What about Lilly," Sam asked. "You know she won't like this."

"I think she will," I said softly. "I'm going to take her with me."

"But… you're pregnant now," Val said, looking hesitant.

"I know," I sighed. "But I think this could be good. I can try out Sam's idea. See if I can use my power to take my form that is normal. I think this is what I need."

"If that's what you think, then I guess we can support you," Sam said softly. "I just don't know how you're going to pull this off."

"The only thing I can do is give it a try," I said softly. "I don't care about the money. I have plenty of that. I just want something different."

"But what about the camp," Tucker asked. "You know your schedule is about to two-fold."

"I know," I sighed. "I think that's why I need this. I need something to keep me balanced. I've played this game for nearly two years now. You guys have too. Don't tell me you aren't fed up."

"I know what you're talking about," Val smiled softly. "After doing this for a while, you start wondering what's this all for."

"I know what it's all for," I said softly. I caught the signature of another ghost. I sighed as I led us to the next fight. "I just wonder when it's going to end. Do I continue to pretend that I have neglected myself for so long or do I put my foot down and say enough is enough? I'm doing something for me because if I don't, I'll go crazy!"

We started the routine all over again. I say it's time for a new routine. This one has run its course.

3 3 3

I went to the sporting goods store Sunday morning. I would begin to prep for the camp in a month. That would be two weeks before the camp begins. The camp officially begins July twenty-fourth and it goes through August eighteenth. It was nothing unusual. The biggest thing that would be different this year than any normal year is that I would be home. Normally I'm gone for one month and in fact, last year was the first year that I was there for Tuck's birthday. I just barely made it for Sam's.

I filled out the application and the manager said he'd give me a call if I was considered. I went home, more nervous than I have been in a while. I had the rest of the afternoon free. By the time I got home, Lilly was starting to stir. I brought her downstairs and fed her breakfast. Mom and Dad came out of the basement and I laughed as Mom threw the box of streamers down the stairs.

"What are you doing here, Danny," Mom asked, trying to hide her nerves. She was pretending she didn't know what today was and that she wasn't planning a surprise party for tomorrow. I knew today was the eleventh. My birthday wouldn't sneak up on me this year. The only reason it did last year was due to what was happening. One year ago, we were in Nevada and dealing with the gem of form. My birthday is the week school lets out. I never forget my birthday.

"I just went out for a little while," I said softly. "It wasn't for all day. Sorry I spooked you." I'd let her continue to think her plans are oblivious to me.

"You're fine," Mom smiled her nervous smile at me. Lilly was done so I picked her up. Mom had a big mess to clean up at the bottom of the lab stairs.

3 3 3

Later that morning, Sam and Tucker came over. Sam had spent the early morning with Tucker while I went to apply for the job at the mall. She spent the night with me of course, but she didn't want to stay at my house alone with a sleeping baby. No one messes with Lilly before it's time for her to wake up. That's a mistake one wouldn't live to regret.

I was going over all the preparations that was needed before the camp would open. If I did get the job, I didn't want anything to sneak up on me. Lilly was playing but I kept noticing how she and Tucker kept glancing at each other. Lilly would look up and she would hold Tuck's gaze for a few minutes then they'd go back to not looking at each other. Then I noticed it. Lilly nodded at the same time as Tucker and then they made eye contact. They're talking. Suddenly Tucker stood up and pulled his PDA out of his pocket.

"Damn," Tucker declared.

"What," I declared in a harsh voice. Not in front of the baby!

"Tomorrow is Danny's birthday, Sam," Tucker said, looking at Sam.

"It is," Sam declared, pulling her cell phone out. She gasped. "How did it slip by us again?"

"Don't ask me," I chuckled. "My birthday is always the week school lets out. How could you guys forget that?"

"I'm so sorry," Sam declared. "I'll get you something before tomorrow."

I laughed as Tucker agreed. "Me too."

"Guys," I declared in a laugh, "It's just a date. Besides, I celebrate the twenty-seventh more than the twelfth."

"Well, hopefully your birthdays will be better this year than they were last year," Sam said softly.

"I can't imagine how any day for the rest of my life could get worse than the date of my first birth," I chuckled. "But then again, if it could happen, it could happen to me."

"I think the one year anniversary was horrible too," Tucker sighed. "You tried to take your powers away but started a countdown to your death instead."

"It wasn't pleasant," I said softly. I tried not to think of the stupid thing I did on the one year anniversary of the portal accident. I know I was depressed but it doesn't excuse what I did. I cost my twins their chance at life. I don't know when either one of them crossed over to the Ghost Zone but that's the day I mark it as. No matter when they crossed over, it all started on August 27, 2005.

"I'm sorry," Tucker said, holding his head down. "I didn't mean to bring up those memories."

"It's okay," I said softly, trying to give him a smile. It failed miserably.

"How did you figure out tomorrow was Danny's birthday," Sam asked, changing the subject. I know that was her intention, too, because she paused before she spoke.

"Lilly wanted to know why Mom threw a box of decorations down the stairs, whacking Dad in the head," Tucker replied, chuckling. "Apparently, they're planning a surprise party and I guess Mom didn't expect to find Danny home. She tried to get rid of the decorations before Danny came onto the plan I'd say and Dad got the business end of it."

"I didn't know she whacked Dad," I chuckled. I knew he was behind her but I figured he missed it. "Huh," I declared, chuckling.

"She got him all right," Lilly chuckled. "When Grandma asked you what you were doing there, Grandpa exclaimed." She giggled. "It was funny. He sounded like Homer Simpson."

"How do you know that character," I declared. I gave Tucker a dirty look, knowing his weakness for that show.

"She might have watched it with me a few times," Tucker said, shrinking.

"And you think that is appropriate for a ten month old," I declared. What was he thinking?

"I think Lilly is a bright girl and she can decide for herself," Tucker retorted.

"I think I am her father and if anyone has the right to decide that, it is Sam and I," I retorted right back.

"Thank you," Sam nodded victoriously. "I do too. We don't want her watching that, right," she looked to me.

"Right," I nodded.

"Awe, man," Lilly grumbled. I think it was more than a few times.

3 3 3

The rest of the day went by uneventful. We went on patrol like normal and we still had to fight a bunch of insane ghosts. The stakes grew higher like always and I knew I was doing the right thing. I have focused on the ghost thing for nearly two years now and I have prepared to throw everything I ever held dear to me to keep this town safe. I will always protect my town but I need a new way of doing things; a new way to look at things. I don't know how things are going to go but I am willing to bring about a new lifestyle.

I gently laid Lilly down and covered her sleeping form. Sam walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I touched her arm, acknowledging I knew she was there. I still couldn't feel, taste or smell but I had my ways of identifying those things now. I have been a half ghost for twenty-one months now. I've learned how to substitute one sense for another but it still doesn't compare to feeling that pressure.

"You're going to be sixteen when you wake up in the morning," Sam said, a hint of playfulness in her voice. "How does that feel?"

"I don't know," I smiled, turning to her. "Before I got my powers, I couldn't wait for my birthday. I couldn't wait to be another year older. Now… I kind of see it the opposite direction. I've lost one year of something." Sam cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Before, it was one year closer to dying. Now, it's one year closer to the war. We have no idea when those portals are going to open. Our lives are going to change forever when they do."

"Well, think of it this way," Sam said softly, pausing for a moment. "You have lived another year and we have given the world one more year of peace. We don't know when the portals are going to open," she agreed with me, nodding, "but we also know that the future changes. We may push that event further and further away. You never know."

I smirked softly. "I guess," I sighed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my pajamas. I had bought a new wardrobe, preparing for the excess weight but I'm hoping the daytime wardrobe proves needless. I dressed in my pajamas and kissed Sam softly. "I'll be back around one. I'll try not to stay out too long tonight, I promise."

"Okay," Sam said softly, her eyes holding worry. I know that they both worry about me when I go out. This trimester is the one I enjoy the most, though. The first and the third wear me out like crazy but the second trimester gives me energy. I just don't want her to worry so I'll come home early. "Be careful and call me if you need me."

"I will," I said, wrapping one arm around her back. I pulled her in, kissing her head. Sam clung to me like a lifeline, the worry and fear pooling off her in buckets. I don't know what I'm going to do in the third trimester. If she's this concerned about my second trimester, she's going to freak when she sees me fighting a ghost at eight months pregnant.

3 3 3

Around midnight, my senses came back. I took a shuttering breath, knowing my ex was about to show up. Vlad teleported in. "Happy birthday," he said softly, handing me a wrapped box.

"Thanks," I sighed. "How have you been," I asked. I was trying to remain calm. I was still a little peeved about what happened with Valerie and Vlad knew that. We haven't even spoke to each other since that happened last month.

"I've been okay. How have you been," Vlad redirected the question.

"We're okay," I said softly. "I have a boost of energy so I feel great. Sam and Tucker are freaking out, though. They don't understand why I'm still out fighting ghosts."

"Neither did I," Vlad smiled softly. "They'll come around. They'll understand that what is important to you will be important to them too."

"You mean you aren't going to throw a fit this time," I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Vlad gave me his cocky little grin. "Not yet."

I laughed. "Oh. So when I'm approaching my due date…"

"I'll start pressuring you to take your maternal leave," Vlad chuckled. "I'd like for you to take some time off after the baby is born, too, so you can have time to bond. I stole the bonding time with Lilly. I'd like for you to have that opportunity this time."

I was surprised he so openly admitted to have 'stolen' my bonding time with Lilly. I smiled softly despite myself though. "Look, Vlad, you have really changed. I see that side of you that I feel in love with. I don't want to lead you on, so I'm going to put in here that I have no intentions to rekindling that relationship but I do trust you."

I sighed, holding my head down, "And the piece of me that is weary of that trust warns me not to let you get too close. You burned me, Vlad, and I can't forget that. No matter how much of me trusts you, there will always be that Danny that was kidnapped and thought you had threw him away that will always be distrustful of you." I kept walking circles around my message and I knew I was confusing Vlad. I sighed and prepared to speak those difficult words. The Danny who had been hurt by Vlad had no problem telling him to fuck off but I was more sensitive to hurting him. "I don't want you around when I give birth."

My eyes welled with tears even before I saw that look of hurt and betrayal cross his face. Vlad nodded, his head bent down in shame. "Of course. How could I expect you to trust me that much? Do you think you could do me a favor," Vlad asked me softly, finally looking into my eyes.

I spilt the tears that built up and hoped those would be the only ones to spill. "What," I asked, my voice broken.

"Could you have Tucker… or Sam to record the birth? I'd like to have at least one delivery recorded that doesn't show more evil than good." I furrowed my eyebrow, not understanding what he was talking about. "I recorded Lilly's birth. It's not easy to watch knowing I had left you in that room alone to die. I always imagined recording our second child's birth so I could have them all on tape."

"This is the last one," I declared, pointing my finger at him.

"Sure," Vlad rolled his eyes. Note to self, keep eyes peeled after I deliver.

"Thanks for the present," I said softly. Vlad nodded, understanding my unspoken message.

"Goodbye, Daniel. I hope you have a great birthday."

"Thanks," I smiled softly. Vlad gave a nod and teleported out. I looked at the present and wondered if I should open it. I remember when we were a couple, I couldn't wait for Vlad's birthday but we broke up more than a month before it. After we broke up, I threw away almost everything that he ever gave me. I thought about throwing away that Three Days Grace CD but I ended up keeping it. I even threw away that 'bushel' of CDs and DVDs that he brought me after I told him about Lilly.

But the one thing I regret was throwing away his present. Even though it was a month before his birthday, I still had his present ordered and hidden in my closet. It was a watch I had special ordered with an inscription engraved on the back. I can't even remember the exact words of the quote but it had something to do about family and it had all three of our names engraved at the bottom. It was supposed to symbolize our fresh start together after I delivered Lilly. After Vlad kidnaped me, though, I took everything he ever gave me and I blew them up with my ectoplasm.

I took the lid off the box and found a smaller box. I raised my eyebrow, pulling the tiny box out of the bigger one. I opened it up and saw paper wrapping something inside. The box couldn't have been four inches long and four inches wide so I wondered what was inside. I removed the paper and found these tiny black… things. I pulled the first one out, confused as to what these things were when I saw what it was… well, what it looked like. It was a DP.

I flipped the small black DP ornament over and saw a pin. It kind of looked like an earring but there was no way they would fit in a piercing. They were too big to be an earring but I couldn't figure out what else it was. I took the second one out and studied it as well. That one was a DP as well, both of them identical twins. I shook my head, putting the huge earrings back in the small box and slipped it in my pocket. I disintegrated the present box and continued on my patrol. Maybe Sam will know what they are.

3 3 3

I woke up on the morning of my sixteenth birthday groggily. I don't know why but Sam wasn't lying beside of me. "Sam," I asked, sitting up in a panic.

"I'm right here," Sam said, rocking Lilly in the glider Mom and Dad built for me. "Lilly had a little accident and she asked me to help out."

"I could have changed you, sweetheart," I said, standing up. I walked over to her but she was starting to doze off again.

"She didn't want to wake you up," Sam said softly. "She'll be asleep in no time."

I looked at the clock and saw it was just after five. No wonder I woke up groggily. I didn't get to bed until a quarter before four. Things picked up shortly after Vlad left and I couldn't be home at the time I told Sam. Sam called me about one-forty-five so she started to worry but I explained things to her. Finally, Lilly drifted off to sleep and Sam gently laid her down in her crib.

Sam rose up and walked towards my dresser. I knew she had to be going for the box Vlad gave me. "Vlad visited me last night. He gave me that for my birthday."

Sam opened the box after my nod of approval. I chuckled that she would even think she would have to ask me but Sam gasped softly. "Oh, my goodness, these are amazing. You should really wear these to the party tonight."

"One, I am not wearing earrings if that's what they even are and two, why would I risk being exposed as Phantom by wearing those."

Sam laughed, unable to stop for about twenty seconds. "One, they are not earrings; they are cufflinks and two, no one will notice them. There' s no risk of exposure."

"Cufflinks," I asked in shock. Now I see them for what they were but I couldn't imagine cufflinks like that, I guess. "I'm an idiot!"

"You're just not that bright," Sam chuckled. She put the link back in the box and closed it. She walked into my embrace, hugging me tightly. "Go back to sleep, Danny. You must be exhausted."

"I don't feel so rested," I admitted reluctantly.

"I knew it," Sam said, turning me towards the bed. "Go back to sleep, baby. You'll need it for that party tomorrow."

"What did you find out," I asked her, narrowing my eyes.

"Mrs. Fenton confided some things in me," Sam nodded mischievously. She didn't say anything further though.

3 3 3

When I woke up again, it was seven-thirty. I stood up and stretched deeply. Sam sat up, yawning. "You don't have to get up if you don't want to," I said softly.

"Nonsense," Sam said softly. She came to her feet as well. "I'm up!"

We showered and dressed for the day. When I came downstairs, Mom was making breakfast. I smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Mom smiled, unable to keep the smile away as she tried. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I smiled, trying to prevent myself from laughing. Mom was trying to act as if she still didn't know what today was. It wasn't getting past me, though.

As the minutes passed, Jazz, Tucker and Dad joined us. Jazz wasn't on her phone, yet she was trying to act like nothing was up. They aren't succeeding very well in the normal day routine. If this was an average day, Jazz would have her nose either buried in a book or pressed against a screen.

Dad was trying to act normal. He had an invention on the table like always but I could tell it hardly had his attention. I knew why they were failing at this so miserably, though. I could taste the nervousness in the air. Mom and Dad let the day slip by without noticing it, apparently, and Jazz knows what really happened on this day last year. The three of them wouldn't let this day go by easily.

Mom started handing out the pancake breakfast. She always gives me 'birthday pancakes' on my birthday so I knew I would receive mine last. Finally, the traditional breakfast dropped in front of me with the whipped topping and the fruit.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Mom declared in a wide smile.

"Thanks," I smiled, unable to contain the excitement. I was sixteen! On one hand, I hated that I was one year older but on the other hand, it was my sweet sixteen! Hopefully, it will be sweet and not bitter.

I covered my head as they started to sing the happy birthday song to me. I turned red as a beet, struggling to keep myself from vanishing. I wouldn't lose control over my powers. I think exposure would be worth escaping the torment, though.

"Who's birthday is it," Grandpa asked, coming down the stairs in confusion. He was laughing a little bit.

"Mine," I said, holding my hand up from covering my face. That was simply humiliating.

"Well, happy birthday, Danny," Grandpa declared. I lifted my head up, my face still red.

"Thanks," I said, glaring at my parents. "Really? The happy birthday song?"

"Really," Mom retorted playfully. "Now eat up before your food gets cold."

"Okay," I smirked at her. I couldn't believe they'd punish me on my birthday!

3 3 3

When Lilly got up, Tuck took her out to get a present for me. I told her it wasn't necessary but she gave me a look that said shut it. That girl of mine is quite independent. She's developing so fast that it isn't even funny. I got a phone call from the Calloway's wishing me a happy birthday around noon and around one-fifteen, Mom loaded everyone up in the RV and took us somewhere secret. It didn't take me two seconds to figure out where we were going and for what reason. We were going to the party and they were throwing it at the Divisional Headquarters.

We arrived a quarter before two and the building was packed. I couldn't believe my eyes at how many people were here. I know this is a weekday but it had more people than those who are normally here. When we walked into the conference room, people started to blow on noisemakers. "Surprise," they declared. Okay, I might have seen the party coming but I didn't imagine the guest list.

"Oh, my God," I declared. Kids from the camp, my classmates, people I didn't even know, and many ghost hunters were there.

"He can't feel you," Sam's voice said in annoyance. I turned to her and bumped into Brit. I broke out in a smile like the one she wore.

"Surprise," she declared. I enveloped her in a big hug.

"I can't believe it," I declared, getting choked up.

"Happy birthday," Brit said through her tears.

"Is Mom and Dad here," I asked, wiping my tears after I released her.

"Right here," I heard Mom reply. I turned and Mom Number Three looked great. I haven't healed her since New Year's Day.

"This is the best birthday ever," I said, breaking down in tears. I didn't care that I was hot to the touch, I hugged Mom tightly.

"I love you, too, Danny," Mom said, her own voice breaking.

"I figured this would mean more to you than all the presents in the world," Mom said softly. I turned to her, hugging my mom tightly.

"It does," I cried. I couldn't blame this on my daughter. I was so overwhelmed.

I don't think one person I knew wasn't here. Mom had even brought the family from Willard down. I'm not sure how Grandpa let the date slip by him. Maybe because he lives with us, Mom didn't fill him in but he seemed to be the only one surprised by the date. Even my grandparents were there with my boys. Mom and Dad didn't know who they were but they remembered them from Christmas. We left it to the imagination as we do for Grandma Miranda.

The boys would become two months developed in eleven days. I couldn't believe how much they had developed even in the month it's been since I saw them last. They developed more quickly in many things that an average one month, three week old wouldn't, however, they were also equally on average. I spent most of my time with my children but there was plenty to do. Mom had set up games, had plenty to eat, and most of the partygoers participated. As we were preparing to open presents, Dash walked over.

"I can't believe you just turned sixteen," Dash declared. "I'll be seventeen in four months!"

"We can't decide our birthdays," I chuckled. Sam, Tuck and I were the youngest of the class. Valerie, Star and Ginger have birthdays over the summer as well. Tucker is the youngest of the class.

"Well, happy birthday, Danny," Dash said, smacking me on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the table with all the presents. It'll take me all day to open these presents.

"I want to thank everyone for today. Thank you for the presents and I hope you've enjoyed yourselves," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. There must have been two hundred people at this party. I know I didn't know everyone here. Samuels must have made attendance for Region Three hunters mandatory!

I started opening presents. Most were the average presents, a handful were gift cards, but I did receive a few that really excited me. My family gave me gifts on the nose while Sam gave me a perfect gift. Sam gave me one of those child leashes with a note saying I'll need it before I'll know it. I laughed. Tucker gave me a new video camera so I could film Lilly some more. But Jazz gave me a picture frame.

I tried to act excited. I mean, I can put a photo from today in it. This is a perfect opportunity to have the entire family photographed again. Now Lilly can be in it physically.

Jazz gave me a funny smile but I continued to open presents. Brit gave me a video game that I was wanting and my parents, all six of them, gave me money. I didn't want to take it from Mom and Dad Number Three but since Brit has been the Region Four Supervisor, they have had no money problems. Lilly was the last one to give me my gift. I took the small envelope from her gently.

"Thank you," I said softly. I opened it up and tears filled my eyes. It was a letter written in pencil that said _I'll see Vlad_. "Are you sure," I asked, tears spilling over my face. This would be the most selfless present I have ever received.

"Yes," Lilly nodded, smiling a nervous smile. I picked her up off the floor, hugging her tightly to me as the tears flowed. Lilly couldn't speak a full sentence and she even used the shaky voice of a ten month old. I still didn't care.

You don't have to if you don't want to, I said softly. Don't make yourself uncomfortable for me. Don't make yourself uncomfortable for anyone.

_I want to_, Lilly replied, her voice hesitant. _I was trying to think of a gift that you'd absolutely love. You keep telling me you want me to see Vlad. I'll agree to one meeting_.

"What was that," Dash whispered. "The little girl gives him an envelope and he breaks down like he's the child. What did she give him? Tickets to Disneyland."

"I have no idea," Mom replied. "Danny, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm great," I said, clearing my throat. "It's something between us. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Well, let's eat some cake," Dash declared, clapping his hands together.

"I agree," I said, clearing my throat some more. I looked down to Lilly. "You want some cake!"

"Yes," Lilly declared in that same young voice. She rolled her eyes, causing me to smile.

"Come on, you. Let's eat some cake."

3 3 3

The party was about to wrap up when I got a ghost sense. I couldn't believe it. We were at the ghost hunters camp surrounded by dozens of ghost hunters. What ghost besides my grandparents and my boys would be crazy enough to come here? I passed Lilly over to Tucker without a word, running out of the room. I had to know what ghost would attack this place and I wanted to prevent my guests from discovering we were under attack. Maybe I could get rid of it before it got out.

I walked down the corridor from the conference room and started to follow the signature straight to the ghost. Maybe it was Vlad but I knew the odds of that were against me. I can never sense Vlad… well, not with my ghost sense anyway. Maybe it was someone from the castle. They never come to the human realm without permission but it may be an emergency. It could even be the sentries on assignment. I just can't imagine what ghost would attack this place.

"I have a present for you," a gruff voice said smoothly. I looked up to see Skulker. He was one of the few of the originals who stuck around. The only time I saw the ghosts I hunted on a regular basis of my first year was during holiday parties. The ghosts of this year have mostly taken their place but Skulker still tries to take my pelt.

"And what's that," I asked, crossing my arms. He can't be serious!

"You're going to have a new home," Skulker said, raising a cannon out of his shoulder. "Over my fireplace."

"You know, I was starting to miss our trifles," I said, crouching.

"Prepare to be defeated, ghost boy," Skulker declared, firing on me. I hit the floor, rolling out of harm's way. As I started fighting him, adrenaline pumped through my bloodstream. How long has it been since I fought a ghost in human form? Normally, they're too dangerous and if I take that risk, someone is bound to get hurt. The last one to get hurt was Sam. I gave up fighting in human form and I always transform now. It's a lot easier to defeat them in ghost form but it's not as exhilarating.

It was taking me longer to defeat Skulker this time because I didn't have any weapons on me. However, a few hits and a few kicks had him coming down like a tower of blocks. I delivered the suit to the research lab and put Skulker in the testing facility. He should have known better. Most of my old foes have learned not to mess with the ghost hunters and stay away. I don't know why he had to tempt fate the way he did. I went back to the conference room.

I walked in the room and dropped my jaw. Box Ghost was in front of Lisa, one of my cousins, doing his old shenanigans. "Fear me," Box Ghost screamed.

"Why," Lisa asked. She was a young teen, maybe thirteen, and she was Riley and Joyce's granddaughter through Carolyn. She was one of the girls who no one knows who her father is.

"What is going on here," I declared. It wasn't just Box Ghost. Lunch Lady, Technus, the ecto-pusses, Desiree, Jonny, Kitty, Spectra, Dork of Darkness; everyone but Dora and Sidney was here.

"Happy birthday, dipstick," Ember said drily. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"Was he a decoy," I declared in shock.

"Don't tell me you turned him in," Ember asked in denial.

"I didn't have a thermos on me," I shrugged. "You guys need to get out of here. Have you lost your minds?"

"Skulker planned it," Kitty shrugged. "Said we never see you anymore. Can you go get him?"

"He probably doesn't want to be seen," I smirked.

"You destroyed his suit again," Ember roared. "I won't stop hearing this for at least a month now. Thanks, Dipstick!"

"He should have told me he was a decoy," I shrugged. "Box Ghost, will you stop annoying these people!"

"They will fear me and my four-sided terror," Box Ghost roared with a cardboard box in his hands.

"Lunch Lady," I asked, looking to her.

"Sweetheart, take it easy. You're scaring them so much, they're speechless… and expressionless."

Box Ghost laughed excitedly, completely buying it. I nodded to her. "So," I sighed, "How is Box Lunch?"

"She's just fine," Lunch Lady smiled softly. "She's four months old but she is only a month developmentally."

"Congratulations," I nodded with a smile.

"You as well," she smiled at me. I sighed, hoping people would take that as about Lilly. I know what she was congratulating me about, though.

"Thank you," I smiled softly. "Hey, Samuels, can I return Skulker and these guys to the Ghost Zone after the party. They were the ones who started me out. They're like friends… just annoying ones."

"Sure," Samuels smiled. "I'll go tell the staff not to do any experiments on Mr. Skulker."

Not that they would anyway. He has a trial to go through before the experiments begin.

3 3 3

At the end of the party, the ghosts were able to go home and we all were happy. When we made it home, I told Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Brit what Lilly's gift was. Tucker knew but Jazz, Sam and Brit weren't so thrilled about the idea. I don't think Lilly was either. "Tell you what," I said, buttoning her pajamas. "We'll start slow. When you know he's on the other side of the door and you decided you don't want to go through with it, you can back out. If you see him and you decide you can't, you can decide to do it another time. When you've had enough, we'll end the session immediately. How does that sound?"

"It's your present," Lilly replied.

"But it's your choice," I said softly. "If you give it a try, I'll be happy no matter how long it takes you. I'm already satisfied that you've gave it a thought."

"Okay," Lilly nodded. I placed her in her crib and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you so much," I said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," Lilly said. She snuggled into her pillow, going to sleep.

"What happened at the store," Sam asked Tucker.

"We were looking around the place and she just suddenly said she knew what the perfect gift was. She seemed like the idea didn't thrill her too much but I never imagined this. She didn't tell me."

"And you didn't read her mind," Sam asked incredulously.

"She didn't think anything as far as I know," Tuck defended.

"She's probably learning how to block some things from you. I know I figured out a few techniques," I replied.

"Well, it's not fair. I can read subconscious thoughts!"

"You probably read that she wanted to keep something from you. Don't worry," I sighed, dreading the day, "one day, there will be nothing we could do to keep things from you."

"Is it that way with Vlad," Jazz asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "If he chooses to read your mind, there is nothing you can keep from him."

"At least for people like you," Tucker smirked. "I have my way of keeping him out of my head."

"Apparently," I nodded, aggravated. Tucker is going to be the most annoying of us all. A living polygraph as I've said.

"It works both ways, brother. You have no problem with me using it on others."

"But there's a limit with family," I playfully retorted.

"And I will try to stick with that limit. It's not easy."

"I know," I said seriously. It can't be easy for Tuck, either. To hear all these voices in your head. He must think he's going crazy sometimes.

"So," Sam drawled out, "how long are you in for, Piggy Tails?"

"Can you stop calling me that," Brit declared with a laugh. "I haven't worn piggy tails since eighth grade!"

"You'll always be Piggy Tails to me," Sam replied unapologetically. "So, how long are you in for?"

Brit laughed unbelievably. "A week. I'll be doing my work from home so we had nothing keeping us in Texas. When Mom Number Two invited us, Mom and Dad said that we could afford a week out here."

"How is the job going," I asked. I have talked to her at least three times a week and on the days I don't physically talk with her, I usually send her either a text message or an e-mail. The reason I'm asking is to read her expression. I want to know if she's telling me the truth when she says she loves it.

"I love it," Brit declared with a smile. "Everyone is great! I get to ride to school in a SUV and I have transportation anywhere I want to. I also enjoy the work, not just the perks. Talking with these hunters made me realize the struggles they are experiencing. I enjoy fixing their troubles and providing for my community."

"Have you started the community sponsorship," I asked her with a soft smile. The Divisional community sponsorship is the best way to improve communities of the ghost hunters. I have one set up in Elemerton because of the poor funding over there.

"Twenty-two cities," Brit declared proudly. "We have litter patrols in the hardest hit areas now and we have cleaned up three city parks, just to name a few. My proudest achievement was the after-school program we started at the Elementary School. Some of the students were failing their classes and the Waller County Public Schools wouldn't pay for an afterschool program. We started one up."

"Good girl," I smiled. I knew she would be a good candidate for this job and it wasn't just because she was my sister. Brit is a humanitarian at heart and if anyone could take care of the hunters and provide for the communities that house them, Brit could.

3 3 3

The family planned to leave first thing in the morning so the house was packed again. Brit, Mom and Dad Number Three moved into their house across the street while they were visiting but they spent a lot of time at our house. Mom and Dad Number Two were also over, getting to know the family from Willard again and catching up with the Calloway's. It was getting close to patrol so I stopped by the living room to tell Mom we were heading out. Jazz was showing Lilly off to the family.

"She is simply adorable," Becky cooed in a baby voice.

"She looks a lot like Danny, don't you think," Aunt Carrie remarked.

"She does but she's not his," Mom said softly. "Lilly is just his charge but he looks after her as if she was his. You could never tell those kids aren't her real family."

"Lilly is so our family," Jazz bounced her, making her voice have a pitch. Lilly giggled.

"Hey, Mom," I said, speaking up. "We're heading out."

"Okay, sweetheart," Mom smiled. "Be careful."

"We will," I said softly. I stroked Lilly's hair. "Behave for Aunt Jazz."

"I will," Lilly said with no mimic in her voice.

My eyes widened. "They're family," Mom said softly. "They can know she's a ghost baby."

"I have no problem with that," I replied, my voice a little weak. I cleared my throat. "I just got surprised, that's all."

"Are you sure," Lilly asked. I bent down to her level.

"Absolutely," I said softly. "We can trust them. They're family. You can always trust family."

"Okay," Lilly smiled brighter. She was a little intimidated by the strangers and I knew that. Children her age become weary of strangers but unlike an average child, Lilly won't run; she'll fight. She spent her first five months of life surrounded by people she didn't trust, after all, and she didn't run there. I got the shock to prove it.

3 3 3

Patrol was going like always. We had captured eight ghosts with twelve running away. We finished up the latest fight, slightly exhausted. Tucker had took a blast to his side; it was one of the more serious wounds we have gotten. I healed him and prepared to sense out our next assignment when my phone rang. It was my phone, not the team's.

"That's strange," I said, slightly distracted. I pulled it out, reading Jazz's name on the display. I flipped the phone open, putting the ear piece to my ear. "Hello?"

"We need you," Jazz said, her voice frazzled. "I-I-I'm sorry. I just need you to get to Fentonworks and quick. I don't know what else to do."

"I'll be right there," I declared in a panic. I hung up. "We've got to go. Jazz says she's in trouble."

"Lilly," Tucker declared.

"You fly home," Sam said, giving me a stern look. "We'll be there shortly."

"Thanks," I said, breathless. I took to the skies, flying for Fentonworks. So help me if Vlad has attacked them, I will kill him. It is so like him, too. Every time he's about to achieve a goal, he backpedals ten steps. I arrived home and flew intangibly through Jazz's window. That's never a good sign. Unless it's winter, she usually leaves it open for me. "Jazz," I declared, powering down. Lilly was screaming in Jazz's hands, fear and frustration pouring off her.

"Thank God," Jazz said, her own tears mixing in with Lilly's. "Maybe you can talk some sense into them!"

"What are you talking about? Who is after her?"

"Mom and Dad," Jazz said, her lip quivering. She looked in my direction, guilt swimming in her vacant stare. "Mom asked to take Lilly downstairs. I-I-I didn't suspect anything. They are usually great with her. Ten minutes later, there's a fight going on in the lab." Jazz broke down in tears as she continued to tell me what happened.

3 3 3

I threw open Jazz's door, slamming it into the wall. "I trusted you," I declared, my anger spiked. Mom and Dad came to their feet in fear when I slammed the door into the wall. They had been sitting adjacent from Jazz's room against the wall.

"Danny," Mom said softly.

"How dare you," I declared. "You tried to give her a paternal test!"

"Carrie had a good point," Mom declared, at a loss. "This isn't about Carrie," Mom retorted, trying to regain her bearings. "I thought she was a charge and that's the reason you cared for her so much. Now I think she really is your daughter and you have been lying to us!"

"You don't give her any tests without my approval," I declared, not allowing her to gain any footing in her argument.

"Answer me, young man. Is Lilly your biological daughter," Mom declared, crossing her arms.

"You don't ask the questions and you don't control this conversation," I declared, pointing my finger at her. "You tried to give my daughter a blood test and then you decide you want to test her powers! Oh, hell no!"

"Watch your language around your mother," Dad declared. "We are still your parents."

"Well, you're acting like hunters now," I declared. "Lilly is at a vital stage in her development. Do you want her to grow a fear of you?"

"Lose the attitude, Daniel," Mom declared. "You're the one in trouble. Not us."

"I'm not in trouble," I retorted. "I am pissed is what I am. And do you think you can do whatever you want to Lilly? I won't allow it!"

Dad stepped forward, preparing to take my arm. "You are going to calm down right now and you are going to allow us to give Lilly a paternal test."

I pulled my arm out of his attempt, sliding my hand out in front of me in a gesture. "No, I won't! You are not putting a needle in Lilly and I'll be damned if you push me around."

"We are still your parents, young man," Mom declared. "And I don't care if you are sixteen, you are still under our rule."

"This has nothing to do with age," I declared. "I will do what I want and if you try to stop me, you will see what I mean."

"What has gotten in you," Dad declared. "I want you to settle down and behave!"

"I don't believe in disobeying," I said, keeping my voice calm. I wanted them to understand this. I wanted to make this crystal clear. "But when you mess with Lilly, I am not someone to mess with. I take her safety and her happiness very seriously and I have a very upset little girl in that room." I pointed to Jazz's room, noticing Jazz and Lilly in the doorway for the first time. "When she is upset, I am upset. You do not upset her!"

"We didn't mean to upset Lilly," Mom said gently. "I let her hold the needle and I didn't do it right away. I was actually telling her what I was going to do when she attacked me." Mom's voice went hard, though, when she looked at me, "But this attitude, young man, is going to stop! I don't care how responsible you are, I don't care how old you are, I don't care how many ghosts you take down; you will not talk to us that way. I expect better than that from you!"

My voice was quiet but it was in no way respectful. "Then don't scare my child!"

"She is your biological child, isn't she," Dad declared. Does he not get this? They will back off before I will. If Jazz hadn't come down to see what the commotion was, they would have taken a blood test on her forcibly. They already had her contained.

"Whose biological child she is doesn't matter," I declared, giving him a glare. "For all intents and purposes, she is my daughter. A hair on her head won't be harmed as long as I am around. And for those who do," I sent my glare to Mom as well, "will pay the consequences!" They'd just better be glad they are my parents. If it had been anyone else, I'd be kicking some ass!

"You're right," Dad said, his voice going low, "genetics doesn't matter. I loved her even though I had no idea she was my real granddaughter. This is about the fact that you lied to us!"

"This is about the fact that you frightened Lilly," I retorted.

"This discussion is over," Dad declared. "You and Lilly are coming to the lab for a DNA test."

"No, we aren't," I declared. "You are going to forget this ever happened!"

"Watch me, young man," Dad declared. He took a step towards Lilly.

"Do not take another step," I said, my voice going dangerous.

"You are just a boy," Dad declared. "I will turn you over my knee. You aren't too big!"

"You take another step, and I cannot guarantee your safety," I said, my voice still holding that danger.

"Daniel," Mom declared, angered.

"You started this and you are choosing not to end it," I declared, sending her another glare. "Tell him to back off! You attacked us. I won't lay down as you walk over my family!"

"We are your family, too," Mom declared. "Don't hurt him Jack but secure him."

"It won't be me that gets hurt," I said as I held my ground.

It was primal. There was a need to protect her and it was as instinctive as breathing or blinking. Any sense of loyalty I felt to Dad vanished, only my daughter's safety mattering to me. When Dad breeched that safety zone, I shoved him back. Dad was big but he couldn't compare to a half ghost. He slid from Jazz's room to the end of the hallway, nine feet long.

"Jack," Mom screamed, shocked.

"I'm okay," Dad declared, standing up. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "How the hell did he do that?"

"Daniel," Mom declared, pissed. "How could you push your father?"

"You're attacking us," I said, my attention focused on her. I didn't want to hurt her but if she decided to come after us, she'd be next.

"Danny," Jazz screamed. "Sam and Tucker are here!"

"Good," I declared, looking between Mom and Dad. "I'll come back when you apologize for what you did to Lilly. Until then, I hope you know that I will always choose Lilly over anything else. Goodbye," I declared. I walked into Jazz's room, taking Lilly from Jazz's arms.

"What is going on," Sam asked, rubbing Lilly's hair. "Jazz said it was Mr. and Mrs. Fenton who attacked Lilly? I don't understand."

"Aunt Carrie got them thinking that I might have got another girl pregnant and told them that story to hide that fact," I said, my voice calm. I couldn't say it how Mom and Dad thought of it. That was the truth. I told them she was a charge to hide the fact she was my daughter but if it were as simple as she was another woman's, it would be easily fixed. I just can't tell them about who her real parents are without telling them about me being half ghost.

"What did they do," Valerie asked.

"They tried to give her a paternal test and we've taught her that a needle is never good. She's got ectoplasm in her blood after all," Tucker explained.

"So how did Mom and Dad attack her," Brit asked.

"They captured her when she fought back," I explained. I started towards the hallway again. "Jazz, I'm going to live at headquarters for a while. If you want to come along you can but this doesn't involve you."

"Are you kidding," Jazz said, her eyes filling with tears. "I let those monsters take her. I'm going with you."

Mom and Dad wouldn't fight Jazz leaving. She always has gotten away with more stuff than I have. Mom and Dad never traumatized me. When I clipped the footage of the day of my portal accident, I caught a conversation Mom and Dad had about when Jazz was four. They had made a ghost in the basement and were doing some experiments on it when Jazz ventured downstairs. She thought Mom and Dad were serial killers and it traumatized her. Jazz would never admit that because in her book, she's the only one in this family that doesn't need therapy but that's why Mom and Dad never punish her. They felt guilty that Jazz had to witness that.

"Sam," I asked, looking to her. She's been staying with me but that doesn't mean she'll choose to live at headquarters.

"Are you kidding me," Sam declared. "I'll stay at headquarters any day of the week! Plus, I don't want to be around them in any way."

"We're not leaving permanently," I explained softly. "Just teaching them a lesson. We might have to fight our way out of here, too. If you want to back out, I won't hold it against you."

"We're in it for the long haul," Tucker said softly. "We told them that if they ever hurt Lilly, it would be war. They started this; we'll end it."

"Is Lilly okay," Valerie asked.

"Physically," I said, rubbing her back, "she's fine. Mentally, though, she's been terrified. We taught her not to trust needles, as Tuck said. When Mom and Dad went to take blood from her, she had no choice but to fight back."

"Okay," Valerie smiled softly. "I don't want to make this any worse." She took Tucker's hand. "I'm going to go. I'll call you tonight."

"Goodnight," Tucker smiled softly.

"Goodnight," Valerie replied. She walked away. There were no hard feelings. Valerie has no part in this. The fact she came at all means the world to me, though.

"Brit," I asked softly.

"I'm going to go home too," she said softly. She rubbed Lilly's hair. "I'm with you one hundred percent of the way but I won't be here for much longer. This fight may last a long time."

"I don't blame you," I said softly. "There is no point in getting in trouble with Mom and Dad Number Three."

"If I lived here permanently, I'd be going with you," Brit said, her eyes watering. She wasn't crying but it affected her. She hugged me tightly. "You are right, you know. They had no right."

"Thanks," I smiled. She walked out of Jazz's room as well. It was only us four now.

I stayed in Jazz's room a few minutes after Brit left. I wanted to put some distance between Val, Brit and us. There's no point in allowing Valerie to get mixed up in this and I don't want to get Brit caught in the middle. This is between my parents and I. Sam, Tuck, Jazz and I are as thick as thieves, though, so they aren't going anywhere either. Finally, I exited the room, holding Lilly tight.

"Come with us," Mom declared. Dad was standing beside of her. I see he didn't break anything. He's lucky. I guess another one of my primal instincts remained: I didn't want to harm anyone.

"No," I answered simply. There was no anger and I tried not to sound too disobedient. I was disobeying so it wasn't completely respectful but I didn't scream it or throw it back at her. It was a simple no.

"This isn't up for negotiation," Mom quipped. She was trying not to sound rude or forceful either; she just wanted to assert authority. She didn't have any.

"There is no negotiation," I agreed. "I know you are my parents and I respect the fact you are trying to hold onto me. However, you have got to understand that I will not stand to have you attack Lilly. We warned you not to threaten her. Now you will have to deal with those consequences."

"What are you talking about," Dad demanded.

"We're leaving," Tucker spoke up. "We warned you if you harmed Lilly we would declare war on you. It's not a traditional war but it's war nonetheless."

"It's a cold war," Sam continued. "We're ceasing all communication with you until you apologize for scaring Lilly. If you never apologize, you'll never see us again."

"You're not leaving this house," Mom declared. "You are going to bring Lilly with you to the lab and you are going to give us a DNA test."

"You know how to get in touch with me. You won't find us," I said simply. I walked into my room, ignoring their attempts to regain control. I have to admire their determination to remain in control but they have no choice. I will do what I want.

We packed up a few items from my room that we needed and grabbed a few of Lilly's favorite toys. We had everything we needed at headquarters except the stroller. I picked it up and walked out the front door. Sam, Tucker and Jazz followed us.

"Daniel! Jasmine! Samantha! Tucker! Get back here," Mom declared.

"I hope you will call soon," I said softly. "I'm really going to miss you." I didn't turn back. I just walked down the road.

**AN: Please drop me a line. All feedback is welcomed.**

**On another note, my state is one of the states affected by Hurricane Sandy. The bulk of the storm is supposed to happen overnight. I have uploaded Chapter six on my account but if the cell towers are down… it's out of my hands. I am posting this tonight so if something does happen tonight, you'll at least have one chapter to read this week. :) Hopefully, we'll keep power but it's not looking good. Keep those in the direct path of this super storm in your prayers. So far, we're just going to get snow… and blizzard conditions. Jeez, I've never seen anything like this. I REALLY hope we keep power. I'm still reeling from the June 29****th**** Derecho that knocked power out in my neighborhood for four days. Trick-or-treating in the snow. I can't get over it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well, I still have power but thousands in my state do not. Sandy turned out to be as bad as I thought she'd be... maybe even a little worse. If you are in the states affected by this monster storm, stay dry or warm, whatever your condition may be. ;) Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: This story contains MPreg and adult content. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Six: The New Deal**

I tried to lay Lilly down when we got to headquarters but she just became more inconsolable. She fell asleep in my arms on the couch and that was the only place she found comforting. I guess I understood how she felt. It seems everyone is betraying us these days. First it was Samuels and now Mom and Dad. Who can we trust?

"Well, it wasn't worldwide exposure or near-fatal stupidity but it was pretty bad," Tucker grimaced. I nodded, trying not to think of it. Hopefully, this will end soon. I want this to end today and things to go back to the way they were but I am prepared to stay here until next year. I can declare myself independent when I'm seventeen, I just don't want to.

"They'll come around," Sam said softly. She sent me an encouraging smile but I couldn't return it. I know how Mom and Dad are. They will try to find this place and bring us back kicking and screaming before they'll admit they did something wrong. While they're not as bad as Jazz, when it comes to parenting, they think they have the market cornered. Mom and Dad are great but they have left us to raise ourselves too long. They can't just step in for the first time in almost ten years and expect me to just step down. Jazz and I have been raising ourselves since we were five and seven.

We hadn't spent a night at headquarters in a while so it was weird to see it in the dark again. Jazz had only spent the night after I reset reality here so it was as if it was new all over again. We had the shield up so nothing could track us here. Vlad was right about that… well, to a point. I know we can't stay here forever but once I'm seventeen, they can't do anything about it.

You know, Tuck, you can go home, I added telepathically. I didn't want to risk waking Lilly.

_I'm not going anywhere_, Tucker said softly. _I'm worried about Brit being out there. They won't think Val knows how to get to headquarters or if they do, she can't lead them here but Brit may be pushed into telling Mom and Dad where headquarters is._

I'm not worried, I said softly. Mom and Dad won't risk getting anyone else involved. The fact that I got involved and now you two have as well is bound to influence them.

_Even Jazz got involved_, Tucker added. _They never planned on telling Jazz what they were planning to do. If Lilly hadn't fought back, we could be in a big jam right now._

No kidding, I sighed. Usually, I'm afraid of someone identifying ectoplasm with blood. With Lilly, I'm afraid they'll see blood.

_I just hope they come down from this suspicion_, Tucker sighed. _It could cause problems if they continue to think you are Lilly's father._

I know, I said, looking down at Lilly. Right now, though, I need to work with her. I can't have her fearful of Mom and Dad.

3 3 3

When I got the call Tuesday, I wondered if I should take that job. I decided that I wouldn't let this interfere with my life. I am going to live my life the way I would if I were at Fentonworks. Besides, if I ever did need the money, now would be the time. I don't want to dig into my savings and I don't know if I can rely on my job at the Division.

All four of us had work permits so we didn't need parental permission. I went to work on Wednesday, taking Lilly with me. The sporting goods store wasn't very busy and there was three people already employed here. I was the fourth, a summer position.

"Who's the kid," my boss asked me. He was a middle aged man with red hair. His clothing was ragged and I could hear a wheeze in his breathing, leading me to believe he was a smoker. His name was Harvey Billiards.

"This is Lilly. She's my charge. She won't cause any trouble."

"She'd better not," he said gruffly. I kept my face smooth but I wanted to roll my eyes at him. He had issues with being in charge. He wasn't a natural born leader and he had to make people scared of him to get them to follow him. He wasn't going to scare me.

He took me on a tour of the place but I knew most of it from just coming around. Dad buys his fishing gear from here instead of Amity Park's other sporting goods store. Amity Park's A-List Depot has more traffic than Sporting Goods and Gear does but they have good prices. The Depot is newer, too, and I think that has more to do with the traffic over there. I helped them get a new building, of course, when Vortex threw me into the old one.

He gave me a uniform and I grimaced. I should have saw that coming; a black polo with green markings around the neck, the hems and the emblem. Green and Black have become synonymous with Amity Park in the last year and a half; particularly since I reset reality. It's the biggest color identifiable with Danny Phantom. Because I wear black and I use green energy all the time, those two colors have come to identify me.

Even the pants were black with a green stripe running down the leg. Perfect.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I wanted to take this job to separate me from Phantom and now I'm forced to dress in the spirit colors. I went into the bathroom, Lilly and I playing our game while I got dressed. Lilly knew not to practice her powers in public so I took her to my assignment. This was my test. If I wanted to keep this job, I had to do everything perfectly. Then I could let my schedule take a swipe at the new job. That's where it will face it's most difficult adversary.

I put Lilly on the boxes and pushed the cart to the shelves where I was supposed to unload them. Lilly helped me for a while but she grew bored and started to snoop around. I kept an eye on her but I wasn't too worried. The biggest problem I may experience is her using her powers. She won't go too far and she's not going to cause a mess but she may become too bored for my own good.

A girl walked up to me with a cart all of her own. "She is so cute. My name is Jina. Nice to meet you."

"Danny," I said, shaking her hand.

"I know who you are," she said, bashful. "You're one of the most popular kids at school. Team Phantom." She pulled on her shirt, embarrassed. "This must be really silly to you."

"It's weird," I smiled softly.

"So, how old is she?"

"Ten months. She'll be one August first," I answered.

"Wow. She can walk good for an under one. Has she started solids?"

I smiled. Jina sure knew a lot about babies for being a college-aged kid. "Yeah. I've got her started on solids and she's drinking from a cup. Do you have a little brother or sister?"

"Oh, God, no," Jina laughed nervously. "I have a son. He'll be fourteen months soon."

"Oh," I smiled softly. I didn't expect that.

"Does she have a momma in her life," Jina asked, her eyes looking up at me in an attempt to flirt.

"Yes," I smiled. "My girlfriend and I are raising her."

She looked away, trying to make it look natural. "All the good ones are taken," she snorted under her breath. She turned to me with a friendly smile. "Is she the mother of the child?"

"We don't look at biology," I replied nicely. If I had said no, the next thing she would have asked me was who her mother was. I couldn't very well say me.

"That's nice," she smiled softly. "I know the minute I told my ex-boyfriend I was pregnant, he couldn't get away from me fast enough. It was like I had told him I had the plague. It's rare for the father's to step up to the plate."

"Well, I was there too," I smiled. I couldn't help it and laughed.

"What," she asked me, her eyes lighting up.

"Nothing," I smirked. Lilly had a basketball out of the bin and I wondered how she got it there. The bin had to be ten times over her head. Oh, lord.

"Barry probably gave her the ball. He loves kids. He has two of his own. You're in good company."

"Is Barry married," I asked.

"Divorced," she said, smirking. "He sees his kids every weekend so we won't see him."

"I don't blame him," I said softly. I hope Barry gave her that ball. Lilly pushed the ball and started to giggle.

Jina chuckled. "Has she never pushed a ball before?"

"Funny," I said, shaking my head. "I didn't think she'd find it entertaining."

"Oh, kids her age love themselves a ball. My Trevor could push a ball all day if I let him."

We continued to put the items on the shelves, chatting a little bit. Jina just graduated from high school and she's trying to save some money to move to the campus in Champaign-Urbana. When it got close to closing time, I took a piece of paper and wrote down the name of the manager up there with his number and my nickname in parenthesis. "I don't know if ghost hunting is your thing or not but if you get in touch with him, he can help you with college. Just tell him Radar referred you. Walt can give you a place, pay for your tuition and help you get a job."

"It's like the military," she said, studying the piece of paper I gave her.

"Exactly," I nodded. "Since you already have experience with ghosts, all you have to do is sign up. You won't be dealing with them. They're not up there. You'll just be a member they can contact if exposure would ever happen."

"Would I have to be deployed," she asked.

"No," I smirked. "Most ghost hunters have never even seen a ghost. While so many of them flocked this way, you'd be surprised how many moved as far from Illinois as one can get. I had a family move to England."

She snickered. "I don't know," she said, looking at me from the top of her eyes again. "I might have found something else I want."

I tried not to roll my eyes. Why is it that everyone wants me now that Sam and I have gotten together? Four year and no one even looked at me and now I am number one on every list! I don't get it.

"Hey," Sam's voice came from behind me. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said, turning to her. "As soon as I pay for this ball."

I picked up Lilly and the ball came with us. Sam and I laughed.

3 3 3

Tucker nearly came unglued when we made it back to headquarters. He missed her like the devil he said and he held on to her for dear life. Jazz was making dinner when I pulled my work shirt over my head. Jazz dropped the spoon. "What," I declared. "What's wrong?"

"Where is the baby," Jazz declared. "Your stomach is gone!"

"No it's not," I laughed. I powered down but didn't change anything except for my stomach. The bump forced my waistband below the protrude. "See!"

"How did you do that," Jazz asked in shock.

"I learned this trick a while ago but I couldn't figure out how to stop the glow. See, when I do that, I'm a ghost—I just look like my human form. I don't have to look like Phantom every time I power up. The only problem is I glow when use that power. I can't stop that; it's a natural process for a ghost."

"Then why don't you get caught glowing," Jazz asked.

"I'm in a lit area," I shrugged. "Unless it's dark, a glow can't be identified."

"And you never had any trouble," Sam asked.

"None."

"Oh, he has some trouble," Tucker snickered. "Or rather Sam does."

"What," Sam asked, turning to him. I covered my face.

"His co-worker has eyes for him," Tucker snickered. "She's a single Mom and the girl has fallen hard."

"I'll just have to tell her like I told the girls at school," Sam snorted. "You don't date Danny without proper clearance."

It's been six months and no one has figured out Sam's mystery man yet. A few have declared that Sam doesn't really have a boyfriend or if she does, it is Phantom but most have absolutely fallen victim to discovering the mystery boy. No one can see what is clearly in front of their faces.

"She's just longing for a father figure for her son," I said softly. "His daddy ran out on him and here is a man who loves his daughter. It's attractive to her."

"It is attractive but I'm the only one who can have it," Sam said, crossing her arms.

"You're the only one I want to have it," I smiled softly.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon," Jazz replied. She began to stir the soup again.

"I'm going to shower," I said, walking out of the room. Tucker still had Lilly held firmly. As I passed them, I caressed Lilly's hair, heading for the shower.

3 3 3

It was Friday and we had been on our own for four days now. Mom and Dad still hadn't reached out to us but I had a suspicion that our checks won't be in our accounts this afternoon. Mom and Dad think they can win by withholding our paychecks and we'll give in. I'd hate to tell them, I have enough money in my savings to last us three lifetimes. If it came down to it, my college fund will go before I give in. They will learn that when it comes to Lilly, I don't back down.

I was going to work every afternoon and Sam, Tuck and I went on patrol every night. I don't know if it was just the change in routines or if I really did enjoy the new way of doing things. We saw Brit every day but it was always in secrecy. I planned to see the Calloway's before they left but I didn't know how I was going to do that and get away too. I just knew I was going to. I wouldn't let Mom and Dad Number Three leave without telling them goodbye.

The highlight of Lilly's day is when we go to work now. When we go to the sporting goods store, she gets to play with the merchandise, interact with my co-workers as well as our customers and she can get into all kinds of trouble. On my second day, she pulled down a whole box of balls and I thought old Harv was going to have a heart attack. However, I found out that he's not the boss. Harvey is the owner of the store's nephew. An elderly man named Carson Billiards owns the store and he absolutely loves Lilly to death. I have permission to bring Lilly as often as I want.

So, I got dressed in my uniform and went to start my shift at two o'clock. The shop is opened from seven in the morning until nine at night so the shifts are sliced into seven hours each. I don't know if I'll have this job when the summer ends but Jina says that when she was going to school, she started at four. So far, I like the way this is going.

I walked into the time-card booth to find Barry already there. He was a man in his mid-thirties with spiky hair and a well-groomed full beard. He was a little overweight but he had a huge heart. He pulled out a single lily and handed it to Lilly. "A lily for my Lilly."

Lilly took the flower, giggling. I thought for sure that she would find acting all the time boring or worse, annoying, but so far, she hasn't complained any. She gets to act as if she was an average child without any cares in the world and that's the thing I love the most about this job. Lilly gets to play and she gets to explore and she's not worrying about anything other than where she's going to play next.

"You get tomorrow off, right, so you can be with your kids," I asked softly.

"Yes, sir," Barry declared. "I'm taking Heather and Carter to that carnival that's coming to town this weekend. They've been talking about it all week. I think I got the hint."

I smirked. "I forgot about the after school carnival," I laughed. It was usually held right after school let out but since no one remembered the week after school let out last year, it was postponed a week. I guess they're continuing the new schedule.

"Are you going over there any this weekend," Barry asked me.

"Probably not," I said, grabbing my card. I clocked in. "Why?"

"You're still a kid, Danny. Just because you have a child doesn't mean you lose your own childhood."

"Oh," I smirked. "No. I lost that a long time ago. I was an adult for almost a year when Lilly was born. I mean, I had been fighting ghosts since September. Suddenly, I had more pressures than a test or how to beat a video game."

"I guess," he chuckled. "Still, you should go over there and enjoy it while it's there. If you feel old now, wait until you really are old."

"Oh, Barry," I said, swiping my hand. "How would you know how being old feels like?"

Barry laughed out like I had told the funniest joke in the world. "Trust me, kid, I'm older than I look."

"I've seen your birthdate, Barry," I chuckled softly. "You were born in 1972. You're not that old."

"And how old are you," Barry asked me with a smile.

"Sixteen going on fifty," I smirked. I shook my head, "In fact, it may be going on sixty."

"Are you really sixteen," he asked me with a look of shock. "I thought you were older."

"No," I said, looking at him weird. "I just turned sixteen on Monday."

"It's not that I thought you were older than you were," he said softly. "You look really young. It's just the amount of responsibility there. You never goof off and you always get your work done. I don't see anyone coming around here to hang out with you until your girlfriend picks you up."

"This is my place of employment," I said, shrugging. "I just bring Lilly along so she can be with me. I needed a change in my routine and she wouldn't let me get away that easily."

"Is she still clingy to you," Barry asked, tipping his head.

"I'm hardly around," I said sadly. "With school and ghost hunting, I hardly had any time with her."

"Oh," he said slowly, nodding. "Yeah, she'll be attached to your hip. The more time you spend with them, meeting their needs, the more they try to strike out on their own. It's funny that way."

"With my parents, she is like that. She strikes out on her own and explores. With me, though, she never goes too far. Even here, she'll explore within eyesight. I'm grateful. She would be halfway across the mall by the time I noticed she was missing and I don't let too much time elapse before I check on her."

"Early walkers are like that," Barry chuckled. "Carter took to walking early. It was like he skipped crawling and I could never keep up with him. As soon as he got to where he wanted to go, he had another destination in mind."

"That's the way she is with my parents," I smirked. It's worse for them because she can go through solid objects and fly higher than they can reach. Mom told me before our fight that Lilly was picking up on the other meaning of no; telling it to someone else.

"Hey guys," Jina declared, busting in the back office. She slammed her heavy purse on the countertop and went straight for the time clock. She was like this at the beginning of every shift. This was considered early for her, too, because she comes in late three times a week. Barry said it's usually the babysitter was late but she was once late because the babysitter ran screaming out of the house. She was late yesterday with the babysitter's late excuse.

"Hey, Jina," I smiled.

"I should just bring Trevor with me," she grumbled. "The babysitter canceled on me and I had to take him to my mothers. He won't sleep a wink tonight."

"Why don't you," I asked with a smile.

"Hard Harv don't like me," she said grumpily. That was her nickname for Harvey and it had nothing to do with his practices. Jina said he usually has a hard-on for her.

"Screw him," I said, shrugging.

"Uh, I'd rather not," she pointed out. She broke out in a smile. "He's rather me do nothing else."

"Right," I smirked. "But you know what I mean. Ignore him. I usually do."

"You're different," Jina sighed. "You don't need this job. You can get hired anywhere else. With my truancy, this is the only job for me."

"What he puts you through is sexual harassment," I said with a firm voice. I already told him off when he started hitting on her in front of me. She usually sticks around me because Harv won't mess with me. He knows I'm not afraid of him and he don't know how else to control me. He doesn't have the power to fire me. Carson likes me too much and then he has Lilly against him. Harv is just stuck with me for the moment.

"If I want to continue to put food on the table, I'll have to deal with it," Jina groaned.

"That offer I gave you is still on the table," I remarked with a smile. "It's more than a place to stay and college tuition. You can make a good life for yourself and never see a ghost."

"I've been thinking about it," she smirked at me. "I just don't know if I want to go now."

I smiled at her but continued to act like I didn't know what has changed her mind. Before she met me, she seemed rearing and ready to get out of here. Plus, every time Sam kisses me, she blows up like a balloon.

"Well, it's two o'clock," Barry sighed. "Time to go face the tyrant."

"I don't know why you just don't tell him off," I shrugged. "He only gets off from your fear. Take that from him, and he's got nothing."

"We're not all born to fight ghosts," Barry shrugged. "I still scream and run like a child when I see one."

"It's the same thing for Harv as it is for a ghost. They both feed on your fear and the more you feed them, the stronger they get." I chuckled. "They both get angry when you try to stand up to them too but they'll get over it."

"Still," Jina sighed. "I don't tempt fate that way."

"Barry's right," I smirked. "Hunting ghosts isn't for everyone."

I picked up Lilly and took her with me to get my assignment. I'll do my job but I won't take any crap that wasn't in the job description. Harv tries to act all big but he's like a bag of hot air. Once you find his release valve, he deflates just as quickly.

3 3 3

I checked my account that evening after work and there had been no deposits made to the account. It wasn't a big shock. The big shock was when I went to transfer some money into that account, I found out my savings had been frozen. I have three accounts. I have my college fund, my savings account and my checking account. Mom somehow found out about my savings account.

"I can't believe it," I declared after I hung up the phone. "Mom has frozen my savings account!"

"What," Sam declared in shock. She had been feeding Lilly but she turned to look at me.

"How did she find out about the savings account," I asked in shock. I opened that thing when I started ghost hunting. I had been receiving so much money for capturing ghosts, I wanted to put it somewhere it would grow. Wait a minute.

"That's probably how she found out," Tucker remarked. "She looked at your paychecks and found out that the two checks go into two separate accounts."

"It has to be," I sighed. I get three checks from the Division but I can't touch one. The first check I get is at the beginning of the year and it is for my college. The second and third checks I get are the checks I get for being a Divisional agent and the bounty I receive for the ghosts I catch. I put the Divisional check in my checking account and the bounty check in the savings.

"She didn't freeze the checking, though," Sam asked, turning back to Lilly. "Why is that?"

"I'd say it was to make us comfortable," Tucker remarked. "If she froze the checking account, she couldn't teach us a lesson."

"Well, it isn't going to work," I declared. "We have enough money to last until Monday. I'll go to the bank vault then and sell one of my baseball cards. She doesn't know about them."

"Are you sure we have enough money to last until Monday," Sam asked.

"I'm positive," I smirked. "Besides, even if she would freeze our checking account, I have some money put away. It's not much, just a little under three hundred."

"That's plenty," Sam remarked.

"Remember," Tucker remarked, "we have our accounts."

"Mom isn't doing this as my mother," I remarked. "I'd bet she has already froze those accounts. Mom is doing this as a Divisional agent."

"So she probably has my account frozen as well," Sam sighed. Sam has two accounts while Tucker has one. Sam inherited an account from her grandfather when he died.

"More likely," I sighed. "Mom is waging war on us."

"It don't matter," Tucker shrugged. "Honestly, there isn't anything that we couldn't do."

I didn't need to be a mind reader to understand what he meant. "I'm not stealing," I declared. "I won't be Vlad. He stole money and became extremely wealthy. It still didn't make him any happier."

"Don't look at it like it's such a bad thing," Tucker shrugged it off. "We wouldn't steal a million bucks. We'd just take a couple hundred to get us through or maybe take the products we'd need. We'd reimburse them."

"It's not right, Tuck," I said seriously.

"But what are we going to do," Sam sighed. "What can't Mrs. Fenton do as a Divisional Agent?"

"Nothing that we can't do," I smirked. "When I get my paycheck next week, I'll come up with something that she can't see coming. Even if I have to have a little backup on my side," I lifted my arm with the Reality Gauntlet on it so they would know what I was talking about. "Hey," I declared when I realized we were missing someone, "Where's Jazz?"

"Oh, she's in Sam's old room," Tucker remarked. Of course, that was Jazz's room now. Sam sleeps in my room now. My room was bigger, with the nursery built in.

"What is she doing in there," I asked.

"Texting her boyfriend," Sam replied. "It was Tuck's turn to cook."

"And you trusted him," I chuckled.

"He knows better than to put meat in my food," Sam said, giving him a dirty look.

"You'll only know if it tastes better," Tucker snorted.

"Would it taste better if it had meat in it or vegetables," I asked.

"Exactly," Tucker said cryptically. I laughed. Tuck was messing with her. He wouldn't put meat in Sam's food. I hope.

Tucker went back to the stove and started to plate the food. Jazz came in shortly after and we started to eat. Lilly always ate first but she joined us to learn table manners. She still preferred to use her hands instead of a fork or spoon.

3 3 3

Saturday, I got a surprise visit from Vlad at work. I was worried about Lilly but he walked right up to her, rubbed her hair, told her what a pretty baby she was and even gave her a piece of gummy candy. He walked over to me and I gave him a strange look.

"She doesn't see it as me," Vlad said softly. He looked down, "I didn't expect to see her here."

"She likes coming to work with me," I said softly. "What do you want?"

"Maddie said you kids went on a trip but her mind told a different story," Vlad said, giving me a stern look. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Mom invited the family down for my birthday," I sighed. "Aunt Carrie noticed the similarities between Lilly and I and wondered if I was hiding the fact that she was my real daughter. Mom tried to give Lilly a DNA test."

"That couldn't be good," Vlad said simply.

"We've taught her that needles are bad," I said softly. "She attacked Mom and Dad and they… they—." My jaw clenched and I couldn't finish the sentence.

"You're welcome to come and stay at my house," Vlad said softly. "You know that."

"We've got a place, thank you," I said, my voice sharp. I don't know why I snapped but the thought of Vlad inviting me to stay at his house when he has a boyfriend infuriated me. I can usually control my temper with Vlad better than this.

"It was just a suggestion," Vlad said softly. "Please, don't tell Lilly it was me. She'll never trust her eyes again if she finds out."

I gave Vlad a soft smile. "I've been meaning to call you. Lilly has agreed to try to see you."

"She has," Vlad asked in shock and excitement.

"Yes. We are discussing a get together at the clinic. I think a mutual area would work best."

"Anything would be great," Vlad said softly. He looked back at her and I could see his eyes full of love. "You don't know how great it is to see her."

"I remember what it feels like to be without her," I said softly. Vlad sighed and I realized that was a wrong thing to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw that back in your face. I just meant I know how quickly she grows on you."

"I can't say sorry enough," Vlad sighed. "Not by my standards; not by anyone's."

"I know you have changed," I said seriously. I added a laugh as I tried to lighten the mood, "Now, if only I can get you to stop trying to kill Sam and Tucker."

"You don't know how badly I want to kill that… Sam," Vlad retorted. He started out with venom but then he faltered out. "I don't like her. She stole my family. She's stealing my second child. I just can't help the feeling that she literally came into my life and stole something from me."

"Vlad," I said softly, "Sam and I got together after you and I broke up. Sam didn't steal anything."

"Don't give me that," Vlad retorted. "Don't tell me she didn't have your heart throughout our entire relationship. Don't tell me you didn't imagine her when we made love."

"When it first began, sure," I said honestly. "I didn't want it and it was hard to just shut up and be a good little boy. I tried fantasies to help ease the ordeal. But when we were together… Vlad, I gave you my heart. I still loved Sam but I had given up on that future. I threw it away and I didn't try to imagine it again until after Lilly was born."

"I don't believe it," Vlad said, looking away. I could feel his frustration and his heartbreak.

"Believe it," I said softly. "But I want you to focus on this new relationship." My voice caught in my throat as I tried to spit it out. "I-I-I mean… you're still together, aren't you?"

"Happily," Vlad smiled at me. His smile turned into a frown. "Most of the time."

"Is he feeling uncertain," I asked, furrowing my brow. I know how it feels to question Vlad's loyalties.

"He doesn't suspect a thing," Vlad said, looking to me. He turned away, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I just wish I hadn't made him look so much like you."

"What," I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What," Vlad asked, his eyes going wide. He was trying to act dumb but I saw that look in his eyes. He was afraid I heard it. I did.

"What do you mean you made him look too much like me," I declared. "What the hell, Vlad?"

Vlad broke out in a laugh but it was borderline nervous. "You have a vivid imagination! I didn't mean literally make him! Comparison," he said, switching his hand like he was comparing two things. "I liken him to you on so many things that it just reminds me how unlike you he is. Silly boy!" Something wasn't quite right with his cover up, though.

"Vlad," I said, my voice going low. "So help me, if you have my DNA and are trying to clone me again, I will string you up by your toes! You're already a dead man for kidnapping Danielle!"

"I don't have her," Vlad declared in a groan. "How many times do you have to search my home until you can come to that conclusion?"

"I already know you have her," I declared. "I just can't find her!"

"Because there is nothing for you to find," Vlad said, throwing his hand up for dramatic effect. "Where could I possibly hide her?"

"If I knew that, you'd already be cooked," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"You couldn't kill me. You couldn't kill," Vlad said, rolling his eyes. "There isn't an evil bone in your body."

"I would kill for family and Dani is more than a clone to me. She is my sister! Mom and Dad took her in during the old timeline. We had plans to put her in everyone's memory as if she is Mom and Dad's. She is family!"

"I get that," Vlad said softly. "She's family to me, too. I created her. I just lost control. I remember that clearly. It was after you left when things become fuzzy."

"I know," I said softly. "All of our breakups made me a little crazy too, Vlad. I was right to leave. It was unhealthy for both of us and you weren't strong enough to break that connection."

"I should have," Vlad said, sighing. "I should just walk away even still. I just can't. I still wake up, wishing you were beside of me. I continue to long to hold you in my arms. God, how do I miss holding on to you."

"I've got to get back to work," I said, looking away. I can do this. I can get through this. Every time he starts to tell me everything he misses and how badly he wants me back, I can feel that pull trying to reawaken in me. I won't allow it. Vlad continues to mistreat me and he has my sister. I can't forgive him. I won't go back to him.

"Why are you working," Vlad asked, furrowing his brow.

"I wanted a new routine. Things are getting bad with the ghosts," I said softly.

"You're not getting hurt, are you," Vlad asked me seriously.

"Not badly," I told him honestly. "Things are weird with Sam and Tucker's powers. It's hard to explain."

"I don't care about them," Vlad declared. "I wouldn't care if someone got the girl," he added under his breath.

"Vlad," I said sternly.

"I just want to know are you and our daughter okay," Vlad said pointedly.

"We are fine," I added in a groan. Can't he pretend to tolerate Sam?

"No," Vlad said simply. "Pretending is a nice way of saying I am lying. I don't want to lie to you. The next thing I know, you'll be planning family barbeques. It's too tempting."

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help the laugh that unexpectedly came out. For some reason, I could relate to Vlad. I'd love to cook Jonah.

"Who's Jonah," Vlad asked. Why are you reading my mind? "It's an interesting read." He cracked me one of his smiles.

"Funny," I retorted dryly.

"Who's Jonah," Vlad asked again. I kept my mind completely clear. "Oh." Crap! "Did you really think Tucker was as advanced as I am? I've had my powers for twenty-one and a half years, Daniel. He's had his powers one year. There are things I know that you could not even imagine."

"I hoped I had learned a few things," I grumbled.

"It's not about what you can learn," Vlad smirked. "I have the keys to your mind. I can walk in and check out the real estate any time I want and from anywhere."

"Double crap," I groaned. "Bye, Vlad."

"Goodbye, Daniel," Vlad smirked. He walked past Lilly, squatting to her level. "Goodbye, sweetheart. Have fun."

"Goodbye, mister," Lilly replied. My eyes widened when she spoke a full sentence. Vlad left the area and Lilly looked up at me. "What did the ghost want?"

I sighed. She just thought he was an average ghost. There is no reason to hide around them. They can tell she is not an average ghost from a mile away… literally. I thought of something to cover Vlad's visit.

3 3 3

I had Sundays and Mondays off so I had the next two days off. It felt good not to hide or power up all day. My stomach was small enough that I didn't have any problem with displaying it. In a month, that will change. My clothing is already getting a little snug. I'm going on twenty weeks pregnant and while I have been gaining weight on schedule, because I have tight muscles and the fact this is my second gestation, I carry low and compact. I carried wide and compact with Lilly.

Tucker was on the computer when I came into the workstation. I saw Jazz drinking a cup of coffee while using her phone but Sam wasn't there. The last I heard from her, she was going to shower.

"She's went to town," Tucker replied. I stopped by his chair, propping my hand on the back and leaning in. I didn't really need to, I just wanted to let him know I was snooping. It isn't right for me to sit on one side of the room and read everything like I was perched on his shoulder.

"What are you up too," I asked.

"We were talking yesterday when you were at work," Tucker remarked. "Tucker's Techno Traveling Assist! What do you think?"

"It's a disaster waiting to happen," I said, raising my eyebrow. Is he insane? His name and his future ghost form in the same breath. "What is it?"

"My new job," Tucker said, turning to me with a wide smile. "I would never suit well to take orders. I thought I could be my own boss."

"Is that where Sam is," I declared. "You guys don't need to get jobs!"

"We discussed it," Tuck replied calmly. "We don't know how long this is going to take. We want to help. Sam was going to check out the bookstore and see if they had any openings. I'm going to make house and business calls to repair electronics."

"If that's what you want," I sighed. "Just don't do it because you're afraid we're going to run out of money. I can take care of us."

"We're not going to let you do everything," Tucker remarked.

I lowered my voice. "What is Jazz going to do?"

"Cook your dinner," Jazz said annoyed. "I've never had a summer job. I never got a part time job. I don't plan to do it now."

I smirked. "Good. Don't push yourself. If only Sam and Tucker would feel that way."

"Don't get smart with me," Jazz retorted.

"I'm not," I said softly. "I really am glad that you decided not to change your ways."

"I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner," Tucker chuckled. "This is where the money is!"

"Are you going to take cash only," I asked him.

"No," Tucker smirked. "I got a way to get money from cards, checks and money orders. It just takes a little swindling."

"Be careful," I said sternly. "I don't need you arrested."

"Oh, Danny," Tucker chuckled disappointedly. "As if anyone could catch the technology phantom!"

"I like that," I smirked. "The Technology Phantom. Techno Tuck. It fits!"

"Thanks," Tucker smirked. "You're right. Tucker Phantom was so unoriginal!"

3 3 3

We ate breakfast but Sam was still out. I was trying to get Lilly down for a nap but she was resisting. I had her on my lap, trying to rock her. I only wanted to get her up, feed her and return her to her sleep. She stayed up half the night last night with a coughing fit. She was better now but I can't help but think she developed colic and now she was healed. I was rocking her in one hand and on the phone with the second one.

"Hello," Mom's voice came over the line.

"Hi, Mom," I said softly.

"Daniel James Fenton, this has gone on long enough! Come home," Mom demanded.

"I won't," I said with certainty in my voice. "We are fine. We have a roof over our heads, three square meals and money to keep this going. Just because you are withholding my checks and froze my savings account doesn't mean we are trapped. We can live here for years."

"You are my son," Mom declared. "I don't take orders from you. You obey me!"

"I can choose to either obey by your laws or I can get out. I won't have my daughter harassed like that. Does it matter who her real father is? Did you love her less because she wasn't blood? If that is the case, then I don't need Lilly exposed to that kind of negativity. It's a shame that it's come down to this."

"I am not the kind of mother to throw her children out before they are of age," Mom declared. "There is no highway in this scenario! It is our way only!"

"You didn't kick us out. We left of our own free will and we are fine. I just wanted to let you know we are okay," I said softly. I really wasn't throwing this in her face. If she can't feel remorse for what she did to Lilly, I don't want her telling me she does.

"I want you back in this house," Mom declared. I could hear her voice breaking but she tried to remain strong. Mom and Dad were raised old school. A parent runs the household, a child obeys his parents' rules and there is no in-between. If I had been wrong, I would have come to my senses by now. I'm not wrong, though. Mom and Dad should have never attempted to have blood tests done on my daughter without my consent and they certainly should not have treated her like an animal they were hunting when she defended herself.

"I can't, Mom. I have to do what I think is best for Lilly. I may not be her biological father, but I have filled that role and that means that she is my responsibility. I didn't appreciate what you did to her and I still don't appreciate it. I won't have it."

"What do you want me to say," Mom declared. I finally heard that voice crack. She was losing control.

"It's not what I want you to say," I said softly. "It's what I want you to feel. I don't care what you say. I want it to be true when you say it."

"You want me to apologize for trying to give Lilly a paternal test," Mom declared, her voice ravaged. She's officially lost the ability to act tough. "Danny, I can't tell you that I think I was wrong for doing so! You could still be lying to us. We would never treat Lilly any differently for being our biological granddaughter! I just want to know if you lied to us!"

"I'm not her father," I told her honestly. In terms of biology, I am her mother though I would never ask her to call me that, not even if Vlad and I were still together. A baby can have two fathers and both men can fulfill her needs. "You could have talked to me. You should have asked me for permission! You certainly should not have tried to take it and you sure as hell should have never attacked her. Everything about that event pissed me off but if I had one that made me madder than a wet hornet, it was you using ghost weapons to capture my daughter. If you had been anyone else, I would have put you on your asses!"

"You did put your father on his butt," Mom declared. "You shoved him away from you with inhuman capacities. You should not have been able to shove him off you, much less send him flying nine feet!"

"Let me rephrase that. If you had been anyone else, I'd've knocked you out cold. I didn't mean to send Dad back so far. I was running on autopilot." Actually, I was just running wild. I didn't have much control there. I just knew my daughter was in danger and I had to protect her.

"Baby, I will not tell you a lie. I didn't raise you to tell lies and I won't tell you one now. We are your parents and you are a child. By the eyes of the law, we are responsible for Lilly. We had every right to test her."

She chose the wrong words to say to me. "You had every right," I asked incredulously, insanely angry. "You had no right! I don't care what the law says! This is my daughter and it is my responsibility to keep her safe. You may well be my parents, but I am a parent myself. Don't you dare tell me you had every right 'cause I am here to tell you, Lilly is my daughter, Mom. My daughter! If I say something doesn't sit well with me, you'd better fucking forget the eyes of the law because it is my eyes you will have to look into and I guarantee you that they will be more lethal than anything the law could do to you!" I slammed my phone shut, seething.

"Are you okay," Tucker declared, running into the room. I snapped my eyes at him and he stepped back. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

"Is he okay," Jazz declared in a panic.

"Do not come in here, Jazz," Tucker declared urgently.

"Take Lilly," I said, clenching my fists to my side. I was too angry. I wasn't breathing. I said that sentence so fast, I don't think an average person couldn't say it without passing out. Maybe an auctioneer could but that would be stretching it. Tucker took Lilly and cradled her to his chest.

"What happened," Tucker asked me softly.

"Give me a minute to cool off," I said, diverting my eyes. That anger still burned in my chest and I needed to extinguish it before I talked to him. "Please, Tuck, I don't want to hurt you! Get out of here and keep Lilly safe."

"Talk to me when you're ready," Tucker said, walking out of the room with Lilly. Lilly started to fuss, reaching over Tucker's shoulder.

"Daddy needs me," Lilly screamed. Tucker pulled her back to his front, cutting her view from me with his back. I bent forward, putting my elbows on my knees and taking my head in my hands. Those words still echoed in my head. _By the eyes of the law, we are responsible for Lilly. We had every right to test her._

How fucking dare her?

_Every right…_

Who did she think she was?

_Eyes of the law…_

Since when have we ever gone by the eyes of the law if it didn't refer to the Division? I have a permit to carry a gun and can arrest a person and hold them for seventy-two hours for no apparent reason! How dare she say that in the eyes of the law, I have no parental rights?! Aggh!

I stood up in a huff! I need to stop thinking of this. Mom chose the wrong move to try to get me to calm down. Damn right she chose the wrong move! Let someone try to say that they had every right to pull… no! Someone already did. When those state troopers came to our home, looking into Sam's reported disappearance, the troopers did use the excuse that they had the right to question us and when we resisted, they followed protocol by pulling a weapon. If that had been Samuels, there would have been a shootout in the twenty-first century like there were in the old west.

There's no excuse for that! She was playing dirty and it blew up in her face. I don't care if I did hurt her. She'd better be glad I wasn't actually there in presence. I would hope I would have the restraint to prevent myself from doing something rash but I probably would have smacked her. I would have smacked my own mother. Yes. Thank God, it was only over the phone.

I went out and explained what happened to Tucker, Jazz and Sam. Sam had come home shortly after and Tucker had told her something was wrong. I explained everything to them, hoping they agreed I didn't go too too far.

I know I went too far.

3 3 3

I was nauseas for the rest of the afternoon. It had nothing to do with my pregnancy. I was tore up for having that hatred for Mom earlier and the fact that it was over the phone couldn't take away the disgusted feeling I felt at myself. I couldn't keep anything down. I was on Piedialite and lying in bed when I heard my cell phone ring. I heard Tucker answer.

"Yes," he said stiffly.

"How is he," I heard Mom's voice ask hesitantly.

"He's sick," Tucker replied sharply. "You screwed up, Mom. Now you've made him sick. How does that make you feel?"

"I don't know why I said it, Tucker," Mom said, sighing in regret. "I just want you kids home and I said the only thing that came to mind."

"You know damn well why you said it," Tucker retorted. I heard Mom gasp slightly. "You said it because that's how you felt. There is no other explanation. That's why I'm supporting Danny here! If he was wrong, I'd tell him but he's not wrong. He is every bit an adult and he can take care of her. You just can't handle the fact that we can keep things from you and there is nothing you can do. When it comes to that little girl, we have the authority. We will stay here until we graduate from high school and we will graduate. If you try to drag us from school, we will stop you and continue to go to school. We are not running. We are not hiding. We're just trying to keep this peaceful."

"Please, let me talk to him. I want to apologize," Mom begged.

"You want to tell him lies," Tucker asked incredulously. "Don't you think you have scarred him enough? He feels terrible, Mom, did you not hear me. If he talks to you or knows you called, it will only make him feel worse. You will not talk to him so long as I have a say. Besides, he's resting."

"I am sorry," Mom said, her voice breaking as she started to cry. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am neglecting my children and hurting them. I only wanted what was best for you kids."

"We have good heads on our shoulders," Tucker said emotionless. "We don't need you to decide what is best and what is not."

"Please," Mom begged again. "Tucker, if you know Lilly is Danny's daughter, please tell me."

"Lilly is Danny's daughter," Tucker said without hesitation. "She is my niece. She calls Sam mommy and Jazz is her aunt."

"I meant biologically," Mom sniffled.

"Biology is nothing but blood and genetics," Tucker said in a single-toned voice. "Biology doesn't determine family."

"I know that," Mom said, her voice trying to gain strength. "I want to know if Danny is her biological father!"

"He is not," Tucker said simply. "Lilly's father is a ghost."

Her voice dropped so low, it popped in and out of my ears. I barely picked up 'why', 'look' and 'like'. There were long pauses between each word so it had maybe ten words in the sentence. Mom sighed, her voice loud again. "I want to talk about this. Can we meet?"

"Tomorrow maybe," Tucker replied. "Meet us at Carolyn's Diner at eleven in the morning. It'll be our treat. I don't know if we'll be there but we'll take care of any bills you rack up."

"You're like Danny," Mom sighed. "You want to prove you can take care of yourselves."

"We can," Tucker said emotionless. "We can feed ourselves, we can clothe ourselves and we can pay for our bills and on time. There is nothing we can't do. If we've got to decide between obeying your rules or deciding for ourselves, then we have to do what we know is right. If we were wrong, we would have told you by now. We're responsible adults."

"Jazz is seventeen years old, Tucker, Danny is sixteen and you two are fifteen! None of you are adults yet. You are responsible, I've got to give that to you but you are acting like children right now! We were right!"

"No, you weren't," Tucker retorted, his voice going venomous like mine had been this morning. "You were dead wrong! You attacked Lilly, Mom. I don't care what you think your rights are, but when you go after that baby, you step on our toes. You're just lucky Danny has two instincts: protect Lilly and protect people. If he didn't value human life, you two wouldn't have survived. If I had been there instead of Jazz, you'd be seriously hurt. Now, goodbye."

"I hope to see you tomorrow," Mom added quickly. Tucker mumbled in agreement and I heard the phone click. I rolled over, going back to sleep. I didn't feel like dealing with it.

3 3 3

The scene from earlier was playing out again but this time I was in front of her. Mom said those words again and I lost control. I snapped her neck like a twig, Mom dropping to the ground dead. In my head, I heard the evil Dan's laughter. I stood emotionless in that black room, only surrounded by the pools of blood that ran beneath my feet. The laughter grew louder and more obnoxious. _You know you wanted to._

I came screaming awake, tears streaming down my face as I racked with sobs. "Hey, hey, hey," Sam said groggily. "It's okay!"

"No," I cried. She took me in her arms as I cried like a child. "I wanted to," I cried. "If I had been there, I would have."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have," Sam said soothingly. She was rubbing my back and my hair.

"You don't know how angry I was," I said, my tears stopping. I was still shaking but I wasn't crying.

"You're no murderer," Sam said softly. "And you're not him."

"He's in here," I said meekly. "If he could form in any timeline, then I have it in me. It just takes the right stressor."

"And it's unlikely to happen," Sam said softly. "You lost everyone, Danny. You were alone. No wonder you lost your mind."

"I didn't lose my mind," I said in a small voice. "I gave up. I gave up on everything that I believed in. Tell me, do I have to lose my family for that to happen or are there other threats?"

"You're stronger than those feelings," Sam said softly. "Dan fights them every day and they are alive in him. If he can do it, I know you can too."

"Thanks," I sighed. I stood up. "I'm going for a flight. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure," Sam asked me softly, looking into my eyes.

"I'm sure," I smirked. I didn't feel too playful, though.

"Don't do anything stupid," Sam said softly.

"I won't," I replied expressionless. I transformed, floating into the air and flying through the ceiling. I had to talk to him.

3 3 3

"It's hard," Dan said softly after I told him my impulse. "To have this much power and to know if you let go of that restraint, there was nothing anyone could do, it makes it incredibly tempting to just let loose. You have to remind yourself that everyone gets angry and it's okay to feel this way but not everyone can blow up things with their hands or uproot trees with one jerk. With this great power comes this great responsibility."

"So you do feel those urges. Just to rip the throat out of your enemies. To kill someone you disagree with."

"Of course," Dan remarked. "Everyone has those feelings but only those who act on them are truly evil. Everyone has the ability to become murderers. It's the ones who can't stop themselves that are dangerous."

"Like Plasmius," I said softly.

"Exactly," he said softly. "And now, I'm a part of that list. I can't let Plasmius take all the blame. I could have fought back but I just didn't want to. I wanted everyone to know this hurt. I wanted everyone to suffer like I was."

"Did the war happen in your world," I asked, looking down. We were just floating around Clockwork's castle.

"Yes," he nodded solemnly. "There wasn't much left for them to tear up. I already had killed most of the population. I started out with a low kill rate. I wanted suffering more than death. Then, I found out death was just as good. I would draw out the process, making their suffering prolonged. By the time the Forbidden Zone escaped, there was little for them to do. I claimed Amity Park and my earthly haunt and let the rest of them fight over the remaining. I wanted Amity Park to fall to my hands alone."

"You really did just break through the shield that day," I said softly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Mom and Dad built a sturdy shield. If they were still around, I would have never broken it down. Val and Mr. Gray were good but they were no Mom and Dad. Not even their notes could teach them how to continue to evolve the shield. I grew stronger as the shield remained the same."

"D-Did you ever see them after the accident," I asked, my voice breaking.

"Once," he nodded painfully. "Sam and Tucker came to try to talk me out of it. I was too far-gone and seeing them only made it worse. I practically went comatose even though I wasn't even in control. They were fine. They never felt a thing and they were okay with what happened. It didn't matter to me what they thought or how they felt. I wasn't okay with it." He looked away, his eyes filling with tears that he refused to release. "I had my chance to save them and I couldn't. We decided to honor them when I failed and I couldn't even do that. The worse, though, was I had promised to protect Lilly with every fiber of my being. In that moment, I couldn't see the bigger picture. He blamed me. If I would have been stronger, faster or not there at all, they wouldn't be dead. He didn't know I felt the same way and I just wanted someone to comfort me. Vlad tried to give me that but he had no idea what his decision would entail. He never anticipated the consequences."

"How could you imagine that world? How could anyone? It was something that was straight out of nightmares," I said softly.

"You're right," he nodded, laughing weakly. He wiped his eyes, getting rid of the tears. "The only thing I wanted was to be free. We both wanted to give in and not be in control. I tried to give it to him and he tried to give it to me. We ended up splitting because of it and we both became dominate. When I was free and I was stabled, I had no respect for him anymore. Plasmius and I both decided we weren't going to have anything remaining of this life and we decided to destroy them. It wasn't until later that we realized that Vlad was still alive and it became Plasmius' goal to destroy him as well. He was dead anyway. When he decided to abandon him, he died."

"It tore him up," I nodded. "Vlad told me the story of what happened but I was reading his mind. It was clear up until you were created and he shut down. I didn't see what happened but it took little imagination to figure it out. He could have died trying to save us both or just saved himself. He regretted that to the very end."

"Why wouldn't he," Dan smirked sadly. "He loved us. I've known that from the minute it clicked on him."

"I don't think he ever loved us," I sighed. "He says he still does but he does nothing but hurt me. That's not love."

"How do you know what love is," Dan asked me. "You may believe you have found it in Sam but she can't love us like Vlad does. I know I still love him."

"Then why don't you go be with him," I retorted.

"Ew," Dan declared. "Don't you think that would be a little weird on more than a few occasions? I mean, would you lay down with me?" He shivered.

I laughed. "I wasn't serious. I'm just saying that I don't love him. I don't know what true love is, I guess, but I know that if true love existed, Sam and I have it."

"Vlad loves you," Dan said softly. "It's not easy, having this tugging feeling. You've felt it. Tell me, how would you feel if you felt that every minute of every day? What you felt like earlier is nothing compared to what he feels inside him. You had a moment of rage and you wanted to act on that. There is no proof that you would have if she had been there. You might have hit her. You might have even told her the truth, powering up just to see that look of horror cross her face. You wouldn't have killed her. You're not evil enough."

"I feel like I am sometimes. The things I put the other ghosts through just because I've had a bad day or one of them went too far with a human… I lose control."

"You're like a cop," Dan nodded. "Sometimes, when you deal with that much evil every day, you lose control. When you can't stop yourself, though, is when you've gone too far. You're too good of a person to lose that much control though, in my opinion."

"Thanks, Dr. Evil," I smirked, laughing.

"You're welcome," Dan replied, mimicking Dracula. I laughed some more.

"Thank you," I said seriously. "I needed this." I smirked. "I could have done without the Vlad pep talk but thank you anyway. I will keep that in mind."

"No, you won't," Dan sighed with a smile. "He hurt you. It's like me believing you could ever fully trust me. You didn't come here for guidance. You came here to make sure Plasmius didn't resume control."

I looked away, embarrassed. "I did. The last time I dreamed of you, you destroyed the thermos for the first time. I dreamed of you raping Lilly and I had to make sure my subconscious wasn't trying to tell me something."

"I remember," Dan nodded. "Not about the dream but I remembered seeping into your subconscious. It was a combination of dream overshadowing and mind control. You will never be able to use that power. There are some powers that I have from a combination of the two ghosts. That was one of them."

"I don't care," I smirked. "I don't want to know what powers I develop. You should know this, but I hate learning things about the future."

Dan laughed. "Occupational hazard!"

"Exactly," I smirked.

"Come see me anytime, Danny," Dan said softly. "And don't worry about turning into me. There were more factors involved than just the passing of my family. What turned me and would have turned you if Clockwork hadn't intervened would have been facing our future and still losing."

I smiled softly, nodding. Dan nodded back and I flew back to the real world. I felt better but the thought still scared the hell out of me. I don't know if I would have it in me but just to be safe, I'm getting out of Fentonworks before things get out of hand.

3 3 3

Tucker never brought up the breakfast and I wondered if he really had planned to go at all. As the morning continued on, the anxiety in my stomach just woudn't go away. I was scared to death to face her. Even if I could contain my rage, what if she said something else that made me snap? I know what Dan said was probably true, but my mother's life was too great of a price to gamble. This isn't going to end if I continue to avoid her, I know, but I don't want it to end with our relationship crumbling, whether it is due to murder or just distancing. I want this to resolve itself.

Half past ten, Tucker sat down beside of me. I looked over to him, knowing what he was about to do. "Mom called but you know this. I told her we could meet her for brunch today. Do you feel like talking with them? There is no pressure."

I hugged my knees to my chest, releasing a big breath. "I want this to end, Tuck. But I don't know if meeting them will end it or make it worse."

"Well, I can't tell you what will make it end but I can tell you Mom doesn't feel remorseful. She still has this image that she's your mother and she can do whatever she wants, with or without your permission."

"I think I will meet them," I said softly. "I can keep my cool. I just need to see them."

"You want us to go with you," Tucker asked me softly.

"I want you guys to stay here with Lilly. I trust you with her more than I do with Jazz alone. If Mom and Dad decide to set a trap, I want someone who can lead and get Lilly to safety." I shook my head, laughing sadly. "I never imagined the person who would come after my daughter would be my parents."

"They don't want to harm her, though," Tucker reminded me. "They just want to learn the truth and the truth is what may harm her… and all of us."

"I know," I nodded. "If they look at Lilly's DNA, they will see that she has my DNA in her but they will also see that she has ghost in her, too. They've already seen her powers. Why they are on this crusade at all, I don't know. They don't believe human and ghost can co-exist."

"That's a good point," Tucker said softly. "I wished I could be there to get into their heads. See things from their perception."

"I need you here, Tuck. With Lilly," I said seriously. Tucker gave me a smile.

"You can count on me. You know that," Tucker smiled.

"You and Sam are the only people in this world that I trust," I said softly. I looked around, hoping Jazz wouldn't hear this. "I love Jazz to death. I love Brit to death. I would give my everything to our parents, my grandparents and my town but you two are the only ones I know I can trust. Even Dani isn't as trustworthy as you two but I would do anything to get her back."

"We are the only ones we can trust," Tucker nodded. "We've been through thick and thin. There isn't anything that we can't do together. I know I trust you and Sam even more than I trust my own mind. There's too much evil out there that will try to deceive us. You and Sam are the only ones I know I can always depend on."

"Thank you for that," I remarked, feeling the same way. "You're more than my best friend, Tuck. You're my brother."

"And you are mine," Tucker said. We embraced tightly. I went to tell Sam and Jazz about the plan, going to town. I was nervous but I need to fix this. I still love Mom and Dad, but I won't jeopardize my daughter for them. I don't know why they have took up this perceptive but I can't risk Lilly's safety. She is my daughter and it is my responsibility to keep her safe. Screw my secret. Her safety is what I'm really worried about. Lilly is the only true half-ghost. The rest of us developed these powers from outside forces. What would Mom and Dad do with that information? That's my fear.

3 3 3

When I arrived at Carolyn's small diner, Mom and Dad were there. They were both drinking a cup of coffee. I walked over, my parents unaware of my presence. "Hey," I said timidly.

"Danny," Mom declared, coming out of the booth. She grabbed onto me tightly, hugging me on the verge of tears. "Look, this is all stupid. Just come home!"

"I agree this is unnecessary," I nodded. I don't think I would call it stupid though. "Mom, Dad, I want to come home but that doesn't mean I will come home without your word that you will drop this."

"Us drop it," Dad asked, looking at me funny. "Son, you are the one who overreacted."

"I don't see it that way," I said, looking at him seriously. "I don't care that I am just a teenager. Lilly is still my responsibility and I will not have you using her as your personal guinea pig!"

"We weren't planning on harming Lilly," Mom said, holding her hands out to make peace. I took a breath because that wasn't the truth.

"You took her downstairs," I said calmly. "You tried to get her to trust that needle. You tried to poke her with that needle. If you weren't planning to harm Lilly, what were you doing?"

"We planned to give her a blood test. That does not mean we would have harmed her," Mom said softly.

"You did not pass this by me first," I said seriously. "I can't believe you would believe Lilly is my birth daughter? She has ghost powers for crying out loud! Where did she get them from?"

"We're not sure," Mom said softly. "But we are almost certain she is not a ghost. She ages, she eats, she drinks, she sleeps and she looks a heck of a lot like you! I want answers to these questions, Danny. Help us. We can handle it."

"There is nothing to handle," I retorted. I took another breath, trying to calm down. "Look, I don't want her tested on. I'm sorry, but I don't trust you around her when you're in scientist mode. Could you please apologize and promise to never touch her like that again or am I going back to headquarters?"

"You aren't going anywhere," Mom declared.

"We discussed this. If you wouldn't come home and end this, then we will take you home by force."

"You won't take me anywhere," I declared. I knew this would be a fight. That's why I didn't want Sam and Tucker here. Getting me out undiscovered would be hard enough; I didn't need two coming-of-age half-ghosts here, too.

"You won't surprise me this time, young man," Dad added.

"I am not the one who screwed up," I said calmly. "I will defend myself but I will not promise you will be protected. If you use excessive force, then I will be forced to do so, too."

A shiver ran up my spine and I nearly jumped to the assault of feeling. I snapped my head around the room, wondering where the hell he was.

"What's wrong," Mom asked.

"Daniel! Maddie! Jack! Pleasant to run into you three here. I see Daniel has returned from his trip," Vlad's voice announced, walking up to me. I still hadn't sat down yet so we both were standing. Does he think he isn't sticking out like a sore thumb? I'm the only normal looking one here. My parents are in hazmat suits and Vlad is in a suit and tie!

"I'm going back," I added in a gruff voice.

"So soon," Vlad interjected.

"I'm afraid so," I added with aggravation. What is he doing here and what does he believe he can achieve?

"Why don't we all go back to Fentonworks," Dad cut in. "Catch up?"

"Sorry," I cut his dreams short. I wouldn't fall for that. "I've got to get back to camp."

"Well, it's a shame to have you go so soon," Vlad added. I nearly widened my eyes but controlled my reaction. "I was rather looking forward to catching up with you."

"Some other time," I added, my voice low.

"But," Mom cut in.

"Why don't you take my limo," Vlad nodded. "I can have another one summoned."

Vlad gave me that look and I took it loud and clear. Agree to the limo but fly away. Vlad wouldn't really summon another limo but Mom and Dad will think he will.

"That is very generous of you," I said, nodding my head.

"Any time, my boy. You are family to me," Vlad said, giving me his smug look.

"You are not family to him and I forbid it," Mom interjected. That did get a reaction from me. I thought Mom and Vlad were on okay terms again.

"Is there a problem, Maddie," Vlad asked calmly.

"How about the fact you would love nothing more than to claim our son as your own," Mom retorted. I coughed, unable to control my reaction. How did she know that analogy? I told her that to cover up Vlad's obsession with me after the Disasteroid!

"Mom," I asked, really confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember telling me that," Mom asked.

That stupid reality gauntlet! I couldn't sort through four months of the year and replace every memory so it had to take hints and clues as for what I wanted. It didn't always deliver. "I don't remember telling you that, Mom," I smirked. "Vlad and I just don't get along that's all. Vlad and Dad are friends, after all. Why would Vlad want to hurt Dad that way?"

"Exactly," Vlad added, faking absurdity. "I was only referring to the fact that Daniel is Jack's son and Jack and I are practically brothers. That would make Daniel my theoretical nephew."

And that is disgusting.

_I know! Work with me here_, Vlad retorted.

"Theoretically only, though," I groaned. "I couldn't stand the thought of you really being my uncle."

"Maddie, let Daniel take my limo to his camp. It's not a big deal," Vlad said smoothly.

"It's a big deal to me," Mom retorted. "I don't want him going back to that camp. He's coming home!"

_If she won't let you leave that way, I will find another route for you to take. Okay?_

Why are you helping me, I asked, confused.

_You are the mother of my children and I love you. Are those not enough?_

Do you want me to repay you, I asked suspiciously.

_No_, Vlad said calmly. _There is more to my love than what I can get for me._

Whatever, I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

"Well, how about we go for a walk to lose the frustration," Vlad suggested. "I think everyone here could cool off a bit."

"I imagine that couldn't harm any," Mom sighed. "Daniel, come along!"

"Great," I groaned. "I'm Daniel on all sides now!"

"It sounds like you've got yourself in quite the pickle, Daniel," Vlad remarked.

"I am in more trouble than I'm worth but I am not wrong," I remarked, looking to Mom and Dad at the end of the sentence.

"Well, we're not wrong," Mom retorted.

"Sometimes, neither party is wrong," Vlad remarked. "In my business, you have to learn to collaborate with each other. Both sides are right."

"You don't understand this, Vlad. Don't pretend that you do," Dad retorted.

"Maybe I could be beneficial to the argument," Vlad suggested as he took out some money. He put it on the table. "On me."

"We don't need your money," I retorted.

"Hush," Vlad redirected.

"Do not silence my son," Mom retorted.

"Daniel doesn't know how to shut up," Vlad smirked. "I have to remind him from time to time."

"We don't care," Dad retorted. "You aren't his father. I am! If anyone will tell my son to shut up, it will be me!"

Man, Mom and Dad are pissed. They are arguing with anyone who ruffles their feathers in the least.

_They remind me when I came to take you to Saint Louis_, Vlad moaned. _Aggressive and accusing._

"Well, I think we should all be quiet," I cut in. "Arguing won't solve anything."

"Arguing implies discussion and there is nothing to discuss," Mom retorted. "You are coming home; all of you are!"

"Are the other kids at the camp," Vlad asked aloud as he instructed me, _Fall behind a few steps slowly and remain quiet. I don't care what I say or what they say, do not speak or I will beat you._

You're going to what, I asked in disbelief.

_Not literally but you know what I mean_, Vlad retorted_. Now, fall back a few steps and stay out of it._

"Yes," Mom replied during our mental conversation. "They decided for a vacation before the ghost hunters camp started up."

"What does the Manson's think of Samantha being with Tucker and Daniel," Vlad asked.

"I don't care what the Manson's think," Mom retorted. I took my step a pace behind them, falling back. "They are dead for all I care.

_Good_, Vlad commented. _Keep it up._

I don't need your instruction, I retorted.

_You so do_, Vlad commented quickly. "Whatever happened," Vlad asked as if he cared.

"There was a rift between the Manson's and Sam and our family," Mom remarked calmly like she was commenting on the weather. This was the perfect topic to get Mom's attention off me. I fell back one pace.

_Keep your eyes peeled_, Vlad instructed. _Don't fall back too quickly and watch out for your father's attention. Maddie does most of the talking in the family but that doesn't mean Jack is inattentive. He's surprisingly aware of detail._

I told you he wasn't an idiot, I retorted.

_Not now_, Vlad groaned.

The conversation continued, Dad ever so often interacting. He looked at me a few times but eventually, I fell from his thought train. When I was about a foot behind them, I saw my leave and ducked behind some bushes.

_Stay there in case this falls out_, Vlad commented. _If you aren't around, this could backfire on me!_

I shouldn't care but since you are sticking your neck out for me, I'll do this one thing for you.

_Thank you_, Vlad remarked. They continued on, closing the two-foot mark. I stayed there until they were out of sight. I transformed, flying back to headquarters as fast as I possibly could without breaking the sound barrier. I didn't need them remembering that sonic boom when they realize I'm not there.

I sighed, regretting I had to do it. Thanks, Vlad.

_Anytime, my love_, Vlad remarked. I continued on my way, trying to prevent myself from being distracted.

3 3 3

Lilly and I went for a walk in the woods later that day after I made it back to headquarters. She already distrusted Vlad for one instance of disagreement and I wanted Lilly to understand that it isn't acceptable for her to distrust Mom and Dad to the point she didn't want to see them like she didn't want to see Vlad. If we ever do repair that rift, I did not want the damage to be done. We talked for a while as we walked and Lilly showed little bitterness towards them. She was angry and she felt betrayed but it was nothing how she refers to Vlad.

"Hey, Daddy," Lilly asked me after a few minutes of silence. We were still walking and haven't turned back yet. I had never been this far in the woods before. I was curious as to what was out here. I could fly us home when we're finished.

"Yes, pumpkin," I remarked. Lilly was walking beside of me and she'd stop to seldom explore but mostly, she was just trailing behind me.

"Things are becoming strange," Lilly said softly. I noticed she stopped so I turned to face her. She was looking over her shoulder and I looked in that direction to see if I saw anything. "I don't know how to explain this."

"Just take your time, Lilly. I won't judge," I said softly.

"Before, I saw myself differently. Now…" she broke off, struggling to find the right words. "Am I not an extension of you, Mommy, Uncle Tucker and Aunt Jazz?"

I was shocked. Why would she think she was an extension of us? "No, sweetheart. You are your own person. Where is this coming from?"

"I just notice things differently now," Lilly said softly. "Before I came home, I felt extremely lonely. Almost like I wasn't complete. Then when I came home, I became whole. Now, I feel like I'm being smothered and I feel this urge to explore on my own. I don't understand it. Why am I a separate person?"

I just couldn't explain it. How do I explain to her that she has always been a separate person when I can't even comprehend why she wouldn't understand it herself. Lilly has always been so smart. Why would she be so confused? "Honey, I'm at a lost. You were born a separate person. We all are. You were never me. I just carried you after Vlad and I conceived you. You have been your own person since conception."

"It doesn't make any sense," Lilly whined. "I shouldn't be able to exist apart from you!"

"Is this because of what is happening at home," I asked her, worried. I had hoped we were sparing her of this toxic atmosphere.

"No," Lilly shook her head. "I've been thinking of this for a while. I just wanted to ask you in private."

"Do you not want Uncle Tucker, Aunt Jazz and Mommy to know you feel like this," I asked, surprised.

"Are you kidding," Lilly quipped. "This is embarrassing! If it is as obvious as you say it is, I should have noticed this a long time ago. Before, I was worried I was thinking something I shouldn't have been."

"You can think of anything you want to," I said softly, lowering myself to her level. I put my hands around her. "And they won't judge you either. This is complicated. Being a baby isn't easy."

"No kidding," Lilly grumbled. "You're so small and the world is so big. I can't imagine what the others go through, not being able to communicate with their parents!"

"Let's go home," I said softly. I picked her up softly. Lilly hugged me tightly and I flew us back to headquarters. I have another mystery that is bugging me more than what's in these woods. Why is my daughter just now figuring out she is an individual and is this common?

3 3 3

"Oh, man," I groaned as I was reading my book. I depend on the Expecting books like I depend on my hands so I brought them along. Sam looked up from cooking lunch.

"What's wrong," Sam asked me softly.

"Lilly asked me a question on our walk and I wanted to look it up. It's going to get worse." I sighed.

"What was her question," Sam asked, going back to cooking.

"She asked me if she was an extension of me," I replied, looking in her direction. I know Lilly didn't want me to tell them but she should know that Sam, Tuck and Jazz would never judge her. Especially since this is completely normal behavior.

"Is she becoming self-aware," Sam asked with a soft smile. Of course! She knew about this strange phenomenon. Lilly should have asked her for advice.

"Yes," I sighed. "This sounds bad. An inner battle to cling to us but strike out on her own. Man, the parents with babies who cry to communicate have it made!"

Sam laughed. "Don't be so sure. Could you imagine not being able to interpret this behavior. The mother who asked the author that question only had her child's strange behavior. Lilly asked you directly. Who do you think has it better now?"

I swallowed. "I may rethink my perceptive."

"That's what I thought," Sam smirked. "This is a challenging time for a baby. Lilly is still developing at a normal state. She may act like an adult but she's still just ten months old. She's got a lot to learn about the world."

"And I've got a lot to learn about children," I sighed. This sucks! I'm going to be dealing with two children who I can't understand. I missed the first five months of childhood with Lilly so I'll be on my own there, too!

"You're not alone, though," Sam said softly. "Lilly feels like she's alone. She's the only small person around and she can't quite grasp Grandma and Grandpa are Mom and Dad to you. She hears the words, she knows what they mean but when she thinks of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, she imagines the names Grandma and Grandpa. She can't imagine you being a child."

"Oh, man," I sighed. "I've taken her apparent grasp of the world for granted. I thought she understood these things!"

"She's just a child, Danny. She's no different than any other baby out there. She just has better communication skills. There are even children out there her age who can read and who can sign. They may not be able to speak the words she speaks now, but they can identify those words."

"Sign," I asked confused. "You mean sign language."

"Yes," Sam nodded. She left the stove, getting in the refrigerator. "Some parents are teaching their children sign language to help them close the communication gap. Others participate in baby geniuses courses and the such, teaching their children to identify word combinations with pictures. They can't read aloud, but they can see a word and identify it as an object."

"Like C-A-N and this," I asked in shock, picking up a can from the shelf.

"Exactly," Sam pointed out. She added a pan to the stove, making grilled cheese sandwiches. We were having grilled cheese sandwiches and some kind of soup. I wasn't for sure what it was, I just knew it wasn't tomato.

"That's amazing," I remarked. "We may need that for this one," I remarked, rubbing my belly. "Oh," I declared, turning for the fridge. I pulled out some string cheese, munching on it.

"You're going to ruin your lunch," Sam complained.

"No such thing when it comes to dairy products," I declared.

"Don't overdo it," Sam pointed her finger at me. She put the first sandwich on the griddle.

**AN: Feedback welcomed! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This story contains MPreg and adult situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Seven: Surprise! Surprise!**

I began to be supportive of Lilly striking out on her own while trying to show that I would love her just the same as I always did. Lilly became bolder but at the same time, she'd run back to one of us when she struck out, by her definition, too far. I went back to work on Tuesday, taking Lilly with me. She explored there, too, but just like at home, when she became fearful, she'd come back to me. Jina has Mondays and Tuesdays off so I'll work twelve-hour shifts on Tuesdays. Harv didn't have any days off from what I could tell. He probably took Vacation time.

Mom and Dad called me Tuesday night after work and I promised her I'd call her every night. That wasn't what she had in mind but I know it gave her peace to know we were okay. As Tucker had said over the phone: we weren't running or hiding. We were just trying to keep the peace. If I knew they wouldn't storm headquarters, I'd tell them where it was. When we turn seventeen, though, if it goes that far, we'll tell them where we'll be staying. We'll move out then.

It was Thursday at work when I got a strange phone call on my team phone. When I answered it, I expected to hear a panicked citizen, but I got a timid one.

"Team Phantom," I repeated again. I knew they were there, but the person wasn't saying anything.

"Your ad in th-the phone book lists you as Paranormal Ghost Hunters," he said shakily. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he mumbled. "Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, changing ears. "Have you spotted a ghost?"

"I-I'm not sure," he said shakily. I furrowed my brow.

"How are you not sure, sir," I asked. "Was he flying or using powers?"

"I'm not even sure if anything was there," he said in a low voice.

"If he has hidden himself from you, he's more than likely non-violent. Where was this sighting at?"

"The Cahokia Courthouse," he said softly. I refrained from complaining. He's not from Amity Park. Cahokia is outside of East Saint Louis! "I-I was closing up the Courthouse after a cleaning. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and when I turned around, there was nothing there. I know I saw something… I just don't know what. With all the strange reports of paranormal activity, it was the only plausible explanation."

Here we go. We've been associated with the quacks again. "What would you like for me to do," I asked.

"I'd like to have the place checked out," he said softly. "See if I did see an apparition."

They're not apparitions, I groaned. "When could I come in for an investigation," I asked, trying not to expose my disappointment. I have to keep up appearances. When we do get a call, we have to report or we could create a negative response. I don't want people thinking that Team Phantom doesn't take these things seriously. If someone does see a ghost and word has gotten around that we don't listen to people, a real quack may get the call.

"Any time would be great," he said softly. "These things have to be done at night, don't they?"

"That's a misconception," I remarked. "While ghost activity increases at night, ghosts come out at all times of the day. They're not strictly nocturnal."

"The Courthouse closes at five so anytime between the hours of five at night and six in the morning will work," he remarked.

"How about tomorrow morning at four," I asked. "Could you make that?"

"Just for two hours," he asked, surprised. "Shouldn't you take longer to observe the area?"

"Two hours is plenty time. Is the time inconvenient," I asked.

"I'll be coming in a little early but no, I can do it. I just think that isn't enough time but you're the expert," he remarked.

And you have no clue what a ghost is. He probably saw a curtain move or a trick of the light. It happens to everyone. If he saw a ghost, he would have known it.

3 3 3

I dreaded the morning all night. But I went. I rode over there, more than an hour drive, to meet him at four in the morning. He was a middle-aged man with blonde hair. He looked clean cut and he didn't see like a crack head or a crazy. Well, looks can be deceiving.

"I was right here," he said softly, looking over his shoulder. No one else was here and every light in the area had been turned on. This man was scared out of his wits. "I was facing this direction," he continued, moving his hand beside his head, "when I saw something move past like this."

"I can handle it from here, sir," I said calmly.

"I'm sorry to seem rude," he started. Here comes my age. "But aren't you a little young to be dealing with this?"

"I am an expert," I said softly with a smile. It was completely fake. I hate being associated with the quacks. It's an occupational hazard. "I assure you."

I opened my mind but I noticed he followed me. "Shouldn't you use some kind of equipment," he asked me. "Those people on the TV use cameras, and temperature monitors and other machines like that."

"The people on the TV are acting from a script," I said a little more hateful than I should have. "I'm sorry. I really do apologize. I just get a little peeved at the TV interpretation of my field. Somebody that you don't see on the screen either does it by hand or rigs some machine to make those strange things. You couldn't detect a ghost with a monitor. It doesn't work that way."

"Okay," he said slowly. I continued on, searching the place with my senses. Wait a minute? I do sense something.

"Where did you see the object," I asked again, furrowing my brow.

"Right here," he remarked, his voice going low. "Exactly where you are standing."

I looked around and I didn't see anything. I took a step and a rush of air ran past me. In the moment, I saw a face rush past me as the man let out a scream, turning around.

"Did you feel that," he asked me. "Please tell me you felt that?"

"Did you see that," I demanded. I think the man really wanted to hug me but he was trying to remain brave. He wasn't two inches from my body, though.

"You saw something," he asked, his voice shaking. "All I experienced was that rush of wind. Where did that come from?"

I can't believe I'm doing this. "Hello? Is someone here? My name is Danny. You can show yourself to me. I won't harm you."

I snapped my head in the corner and saw a young man standing up. He gave me a dirty look.

"Do you see anything else," he asked me.

"No," I lied. I maintained eye contact with the ghost. "Do you?"

"Not here," he said shakily.

"Let's keep looking," I remarked. Can you hear me, I asked the ghost, sending out a message. If you can, I can help you. My name is Danny.

_I don't appreciate you standing in that spot_, he reported to me.

Why is that, I asked him. He straightened himself up, floating more balanced.

_Not only do you know I can read minds, you can hear me too_, he questioned me.

I'm not exactly as I appear, I remarked. I know you are afraid of exposing yourself to the humans. It's okay. I won't betray you.

_Some of the humans aren't so nice_, he replied. _The others wouldn't know how to keep their mouths shut. You don't know what that would mean to my species_.

I understand, I said softly. I was walking around the room but we were communicating. I never nodded or showed any signs of a communication.

_Why don't you leave me alone_, he asked in an aggravated voice. The man shrieked. I could feel the temperature drop a few degrees but more noticeably was the shriek in the wind.

"Did you hear that," he asked me, panicked.

"Yeah," I said softly.

I can't believe this. This is actually happening.

_What are you talking about, child_, he asked me.

I never believed in the reports of ghost sightings. I think there may be some truth to it.

_Of course there's some truth to it. We're powerful creatures. Our moods and our lives are tied to your world. When one of us gets angry, when someone steps through us or if someone steps on our root, it creates a connection._

Your root, I asked confused.

_What keeps us to this place. You touch something that roots us to your world and you automatically create a connection between us. When you stepped on that floorboard, you connected to me. I don't like it when humans touch my root._

I can't believe this, I repeated again. "Sir," I spoke up. "Could you do me a favor," I asked.

"Y-Yes," he said, shaking slightly. He couldn't imagine what I would ask him to do.

"Step forward nine steps and stand in that corner. I want to see if someone standing there would create the same shadow," I asked, stepping towards him. He followed my request. When he was standing in the same place the ghost was, I requested: Make a sound.

_Get out of here_, he said, his voice rising in authority. I jumped when he shrieked.

"What," I asked. I don't think I have ever heard a human make that sound.

"Didn't you hear that," he asked me.

"Hear what," I asked. There is no way he heard him.

"I'm getting out of here," he declared. "They can take this job and shove it. It is not fucking worth it," he declared, running out of the room. I waited until he was out of sight before I started laughing.

"I'm sorry for him. You're right. Humans don't understand," I remarked. I powered up. "You can speak now."

"In Jesus's name I pray," he declared. "What was that?"

"I'm half ghost," I remarked. "You don't belong here. There is a place where you can rest and you can see everyone you have ever lost. How long have you been trapped here in this realm?"

"Since 1799," he said softly. "I was hung for a crime I didn't commit."

"Don't hold onto that," I said softly. "This life is not meant for you. You are torturing yourself by remaining here. Let go and you can finally rest. It is peaceful in the Ghost Zone."

"The Ghost Zone," he asked, raising his eyebrow. "What is the Ghost Zone?"

"It's what you would call heaven but it's not. It's the place where all souls go to rest. I don't know if there is a heaven or a hell, but I know that the Ghost Zone is where you belong. You can finally rest your spirit."

"How do I get there," he asked me.

"Think of peace. Let go of everything that roots you to this place. Release yourself the same way you did when you relaxed."

"I'll try it," he said softly. Just like with Grandma Miranda, after a moment, he vanished.

"Rest now," I said softly. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading. There is nothing worse than being trapped on this plane, constantly wondering. It's like walking in the desert, never finding the end. Except, they don't die. They're already dead. You can't destroy an unfinished business ghost. They can't be touched.

I walked out of the courthouse, locking the door behind me. The man was long gone. I went over to my transport vehicle, "Take me to the headquarters. I need to speak with Samuels."

"Yes, Radar," my driver reported. I sat back, settling in for the hour ride. I was here for half an hour, so it was four-thirty. I'd be in Amity Park at five-forty-five.

3 3 3

Samuels met me there as I requested. "We've got a problem," I remarked.

"What," he asked me.

"Those reports of ghosts that we don't take seriously," I said, pausing, "are legitimate."

"What are you talking about," he retorted. I know this upsets him. We have considered the feelings and the "I saw something and I turned around and there was nothing there's" as pure malarkey. To say they may be based in fact is like a slap in the face.

"I got a call yesterday from an average citizen. He thought he saw something and when he turned around, it was gone. I went because that's what I always do but I didn't suspect to see anything. There was an unfinished business ghost haunting the place. I thought for sure it must have been a coincidence but when he ran in front of me, the citizen felt the gush of wind, too. They have roots the same way a normal ghost has obsessions and haunts."

"Roots," Samuels asked, puzzled.

I picked up Samuels' ornament on his desk. "This has been in your family how long?"

"Two centuries," Samuels replied.

"Well, imagine you had a relative that never crossed over. If this ornament was significant to that ghost or was involved in the ghost's death, then they would form an attachment to this artifact. When you touch it, you create a connection to that ghost and you can see him or even hear him."

"No way," Samuels declared in shock.

"That's not the only way to connect to an unfinished business ghost," I remarked. "If you step through them, you can also connect with them. I screwed up when I wanted to experiment with that theory. I directed him to stand in the ghost's place and I asked the ghost to speak. The man freaked and I think he quit."

"He didn't see anything, did he," Samuels asked.

"I don't think so. I think it was just a scary moment," I remarked.

"I hope so," Samuels remarked. "Because you should have taken care of him if he had seen something."

"It is my personal belief if he had saw something, he would have reacted in admiration and not fear. When are you most scared: when you see a bear or when you don't know what that loud noise is crumpling in the woods?"

"Good point," Samuels nodded. "We'll get some tests and experiments going."

"You can't touch or capture an unfinished business ghost. I will have to find a way to deal with this if this is made fact."

"Get back to me," Samuels remarked.

I sighed. "This is going to be a problem."

3 3 3

Friday and Saturday, after work, had Team Phantom trying to find a way to combat the nature of this situation. Sunday, even after working it all day, I knew what I had to do. We discussed it Sunday night before bed and we came to the agreement. Mom and Dad would be the only ones who could figure this out and in order to save these ghosts, I had to end this feud. Monday morning, we left headquarters, going home.

Mom hugged each of us tightly, even Lilly. She never said anything about being sorry but she showed signs of missing us terribly.

I sighed. "I would have kept this up for an eternity if a situation didn't arise. I don't want you testing Lilly. If I hear of you bringing a needle near her again, I will suspend all rights to her. You will not be allowed with her alone. I will take her with me everywhere I go or leave her with someone else. Is that clear?"

"What happened," Mom asked. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't giving in to this without a fight and I knew that.

"I got a call from someone confusing us with the quacks," I sighed. "To my surprise, it turned out to be legitimate." I continued to explain to her everything I knew about unfinished business ghosts, including what I haven't told Samuels. "They can't be seen by adults."

"That's what you told us before," Dad remarked. "So are you saying we could be fighting an enemy we can't literally see?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I remarked. "But you guys are super smart. If anyone could find a way to allow an adult to see a ghost, it's you guys."

"That's why you're here. You can't figure out how to even the playing field."

"We can't allow only the children to deal with them," Sam replied to Mom's remark. "These ghosts are being held to our plane for some reason. They could be violent."

"And when you come into contact with their roots, the most benevolent become unruly," I added.

"Yeah," Dad agreed. "We can't leave this to the youth division." He turned to Mom. "What about goggles? Kind of like night vision but with the invisible barrier instead?"

"I don't think the invisible light will work here. They're not invisible; they are between worlds—trapped between the realms."

"Something allows children to see them," Tucker remarked. "We just couldn't figure out what."

"They're ability to take everything in," Mom remarked. "There is no doubt about that. In the first three years of life, the mind is nearly all lit up. When a child becomes aware of the world around them, they start to shut off and the lobes only light up partially. That's where the secret lies." Mom looked at Dad. "We need children," then turned to me, "and unfinished business ghosts."

"Great," I groaned. That's going to be a problem.

How am I going to track down and bring home something I can't touch?

3 3 3

Tuesday morning, I cashed my check. By Friday, I knew that the odds of doing this ourselves were slim so I held onto my check. By this evening, I will have to tell Mom and Dad about my job. They have no clue about it and I'm not sure how they will react. Tucker responds to calls from his new business but he hasn't had a whole lot of them. Word is spreading fast, though. Sam is still waiting to hear from the bookstore so it isn't looking promising. She's looked into a few other jobs and even got a few offers but her heart is really set on the gothic bookstore.

We had the entire agency on alert to take the skeptical reports seriously. We haven't received any yet because agents who advertise their businesses are rare. We're frequenting the 'quacks' websites and activity more. I can't believe it. I referred to the quacks in a questionable context.

There may be more to the quacks statements than previously believed.

What is this world coming to?

Around noon, though, a report posted on one of the local Paranormal Investigator's tag. Tucker was looking into it.

"We have a reported phenomenon in Carlinville," Tuck reported from the computer.

"That's like you're heading to Springfield," Mom replied. "But it's just outside of East Saint Louis. Probably an hour and a half-two hour drive."

"East Saint Louis sounds haunted," I remarked softly. I shook my head. "It was in Cahokia that I received the call from that man."

"There are probably hundreds of reports each month in southern Illinois alone," Dad replied. "East Saint Louis is only a hot spot because that's the biggest town near us on the Illinois side."

"Well, let's go look into it," I remarked.

"You're inviting us," Mom asked excited.

"Sure," I remarked. "I need to drop Lilly off somewhere but I see no harm in making this a family gathering."

"What are we going to do about these investigators," Sam remarked.

"We're going to have a little help and they'll never know we were there," I remarked. I picked Lilly up from her play pen and went downstairs.

"What are you planning, Daddy," Lilly asked me.

"I'm going to try duplication," I remarked. "I am pretty good at it so I'm going to try fooling Mom and Dad."

"Good luck," Lilly smirked.

"I'll need it, cupcake," I remarked. I took her to the castle so she could play with her ghost friends in the nursery.

When I came back, I had duplicated just outside of the portal. I powered down my real form and left the clone as a ghost. We were thinking separate things so there was no risk of confusion presently.

"Phantom," Mom remarked in shock.

"What are you doing here," Sam demanded. Her face had drained of all color. I know she must have been freaking out.

"I asked him to accompany us," I had Fenton remark.

I controlled Phantom to hold up his hand, "I have ordered one of my servants to the real world and they are presently taking care of Lilly at headquarters. Both are fine."

"You have servants," Dad asked in shock. He didn't have a problem with Phantom at all but it was like he kept imagining me screwing up.

"Unwillingly," Phantom sighed. He shrugged. "But there's no point in fighting it. I mainly just run the place but I acquired it when I defeated the King of All Ghosts."

"I did not know this," Mom said surprised. "So we're going in invisible."

"That's what I planned," Fenton remarked. "We cannot give these guys any suspicion. These pseudoscientists are already paranoid."

"I think you may be right," Dad remarked.

"So I'll turn everyone invisible and we can observe the activity in secret," Phantom remarked.

"That doesn't cover everything, though," Mom remarked. "Our bodies and our clothes will be invisible but our voices won't be."

"Easily solved," Phantom nodded. I focused, trying to maintain putting my energy into preforming a huge task while maintaining my separate forms. We can communicate using telepathy.

_That is wicked_, Jazz declared in excitement. Each of us winced from the force of her voice.

Use your voice softly, Phantom corrected her. We can hear the simplest spoken thoughts here. If you put too much energy into the thought, it will come across like you are screaming in a bullhorn with the sound-amplifier in the person's ear. Soft thoughts.

_Sorry_, Jazz said shamefully. _I am not shameful_, Jazz retorted.

Ut oh. Did everyone hear that?

_Yes_, M-Maddie remarked.

Maybe this won't be simply enough.

_Why_, M—she asked. Oh, crap, so not good.

_What's going on, Phantom_.

_Are you sure you want to go through with this?_

Sam and Jack asked their questions at the same time. I don't know if I can do this, Sam. One slip up, and I'm screwed.

_You're not alone in your predicament_, Tucker said panicked.

Crap, I declared. My mind started to grow weaker and I had to increase his thought activity. I may have bitten off more than I could chew.

"What's going on," Mo—shit! Maddie asked aloud.

"Maybe you guys should stay here," Fenton remarked. I had to make him say that.

"What do you mean you made him say that," D—crap! Jack declared.

I suspended all telepathy connections. "This is too damn hard," I retorted. "I'm going to screw up!"

"Mrs. Fenton is right, though," Sam remarked. "There will be no way to communicate going in invisible. Maybe we should go alone."

"Phantom, I have come to respect you but you are acting strange here. What were you planning on calling Jack?"

"This is a bad idea," I remarked. "We just need to forget about this and let Team Phantom handle this."

"Danny," Mom asked. Fenton looked up like instructed but I looked up accidently. "Fenton," Mom retorted.

"Sorry," I said, ashamed. "I knew that."

"You were the one who suggested this," Mom remarked. "What are your thoughts?"

"Phantom said he influenced Danny to suggest us to sit it out," Dad remarked. "I think we need to protect his thoughts."

"No," both of us declared. Our minds combined and I had to fight to keep us separate. I am too new to this. I should not have attempted this being this new too it. I am no Vlad.

Ding!

But he already saved my hide when I went to that brunch.

He won't care.

"Excuse me," I—Phantom remarked. Fenton stayed while I controlled the Phantom of me to have some privacy. Being in two different rooms didn't help. Mom and Dad started talking to me and it was hard to keep focusing on them instead of the phone call.

"Hello," Vlad remarked.

"Help," I begged. "I'm not in any danger but I am in over my head. Can you come here?"

Vlad teleported in. "What's wrong?" He looked at me strange, "And why have you duplicated?"

"Unfinished Business Ghosts. Paranormal investigators. Not quacks after all," I was growing weaker and I swayed. "Opened mind. Not good idea. Help."

"You've got it, Little Badger," Vlad replied. He powered up. He put his hands on me and my energy levels returned to normal levels. It was too much. I could do one or the other but trying both is just foolish. "You're damn right it's foolish. Let's go in and see Maddie and Jack." He took a breath. "I am Plasmius and I only know of Maddie and Jack in reputation."

"You are too good for being so bad," I groaned. We walked in. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. I am not a mind control ghost. I bit off more than I could chew so I've asked someone to accompany us. You can accept his help or we could terminate this trip."

"You're Plasmius," Dad said with a narrowed glare.

"Yes, I am," Vlad remarked. "I have control over the mind and I can connect each of you like mental walkie-talkies. It's up to you, though?"

"I want to see what happens in these tours. I have no choice. I'll accept," Mom nodded.

"I guess a truce could work," Dad nodded distrustfully.

"Absolutely not," Sam retorted. "Are you insane?"

"Sam," Tucker interjected. "I accept."

"What," Jazz roared. "Have you forgotten what this idiot has done?"

"Of course not," Fenton remarked. Vlad's eyes twinkled and I sent him a glare. "But what choice do we have? Phantom is limited by his powers. Plasmius is not. I accept."

"The majority is in," Vlad smirked. "I don't care what the young lady has to say anyway."

"The young lady is my daughter," Mom declared.

"I meant Samantha," Vlad rolled his red eyes.

"That's who I'm talking about," Mom redirected.

"Oh," Vlad smirked. "Still. I don't care much for her. I wish a bus would drop on her."

"The feelings mutual," Sam retorted.

"Can we get along," both of us declared.

_Do not do th_at, Vlad scolded me. _Keep the minds separate. Design tasks and functions. Divide and conquer, remember?_

Yes, Fenton replied.

Keep the family safe, Phantom remarked.

Study the habits of the quacks… Paranormal Investigators. Oh, I hate that!

Sam groaned. "I so don't want to do this but I accept."

Jazz whined. "I guess!"

"Perfect," Vlad smirked. "Where are we going? Thank you." Vlad sent out an ectoplasm beam and we all teleported out.

"Son of a bitch," both of us declared. "You know I hate that!"

"If you do not stop that, you will regret it," Vlad scolded aloud. "We had to get here soon. The investigation was about to begin."

"How," Tucker scoffed. "Ugh!" Tucker reacted insulted. "I am too good at what I do, you son of a bitch!"

"Patients," I declared… well, Phantom declared. I have to keep this clear. "We don't like working with him but he's the only choice we have."

"I am a good choice," Vlad smirked.

"Ego check," I retorted.

"Well, we'd better vanish," Mom replied.

Vlad turned invisible and we all vanished. _Does that work for you?_

I looked around me rapidly. We're connected by the ecto-beam, right?

_Yes_, Vlad replied. _It's still there from when I transported._

I can sense them, Phantom remarked. Can you, Plasmius?

_Of course I can. Follow the tug_, he remarked.

We arrived to where the Paranormal Investigators were setting up cameras. We all gasped. The entire room was full of ghosts.

What in the hell, Fenton demanded.

_What_, Mom declared.

_What's wrong_, Dad asked. I guess not all of us gasped.

_There are dozens of ghosts here_, Vlad replied. _May I enter your mind?_

Mom was hesitant. _Yes._ Suddenly, she gasped. _Great Florence Flask_, Mom screamed.

_You don't need to scream_, Vlad remarked.

J_ack, let him enter your mind. You need to see this!_

_Okay,_ Dad said hesitantly. _Allow me to see it._ Dad gasped. _Holy fudge._

_Why don't you think like Phantom_, Mom asked.

_Phantom is just a child_, Vlad replied. _I can isolate what is being said, filter it out and give you only what I want to give you in a matter of moments. It will take Phantom years to develop this ability if he will develop it at all. He's not a mind control ghost. He may be limited in his abilities._

_If he's not a mind control ghost, why can he act like a mind control ghost_, Dad asked.

_I trained him for a few months. Mind control can be picked up_.

It's like I was talking to you about, Mom, Fenton remarked.

_Of course_, Mom said softly. _That is weird, though, about the filter. We may not be getting everything._

_You're not_, Vlad replied. _If you were, you'd be hearing every thought they are thinking. Daniel, don't think anything incriminating. This is what I hear._

I gasped, covering my ears. I noticed everyone else was gasping in pain.

_Stop it,_ Jazz cried.

The sounds stopped. It was hard to describe. So many thoughts, so many pictures, so many feelings flooded through my mind. I could read Vlad's subconscious thoughts as well as everyone's there, but none of them was coherent enough to decipher.

_Do you believe you're as strong as I am now_, Vlad taunted.

You may be more powerful than me in some places, but I am still stronger.

_I agree_, Vlad remarked with an air of amusement. _You're stronger than you were, that is._

I growled in aggravation. After everything we've been through, he can still get under my skin. How are you doing this? Is everything I say going through?

_No_, Vlad replied. _I take your words and decide if they are your perception or what you are trying to communicate. You don't hear anything else from the others either. Everyone here is deciphering what they are seeing but no one else can hear their interpretation. I can also read the ghost hunters, the area residences and even the commuters on the highway._

I was speechless. I looked away from Vlad, him chuckling. Do they hear that?

_No_, Vlad answered. _When I told you not to think of anything incriminating, you were only hearing your message. I sent messages to your friends and the bitch as well. Then I said that's what I hear._

Her name is Sam, I said aggravated.

_Like I said. A bus_, Vlad remarked.

"Hello," one of the investigators remarked. I snapped my head in his direction. Did he hear us or are we coming through to him. "Is anyone here? Regina? Matthew? The Giles' sent us. We're here to help."

T_hey have no idea that there are more than two ghosts around them,_ Mom replied in shock.

Well, the only way to connect to them is to touch their root. The rest are as invisible to them as we are, Phantom remarked.

"Did you hear that," his second companion remarked. "Regina? Matthew? We mean you no harm."

What are they doing, Fenton asked. I know this is the techniques the Ghost Hunters use on their new show but this is ridiculous. When I did it, I was being sarcastic. They think they will respond to them calling out a couple names and saying they come in peace.

"I swear something just touched me," the first one remarked. I raised my eyebrow. There was nothing around him. The ghosts were avoiding them.

_Ghosts can't touch them_, Sam retorted.

_We'll see what they're made of_, Vlad remarked amused.

Don't, I declared. A streak of lightning lit up the room.

"Shit," both guys declared.

"What the hell was that? Did you set that up?"

"Quiet," the other one declared. "We're still filming!"

"I think the equipment is messing up," the first one replied. "What was that?"

_It's all staged_, Tucker grumbled. _The idiots have stumbled on a ghost goldmine and they are staging it._

_What are they staging it for_, Dad asked. _Are they filming a documentary_?

_They rip their customers off_, Vlad replied. _They give them these documents of these hoaxes and make the homeowners believe they are haunted. It makes the customers give good reports on them and they spread their business._

_These poor people_, Jazz sighed. _They really do have a haunted house and these people are giving them fake evidence_.

_They have no way of proving it_, Mom replied. _That's why the Division don't think of them as a threat. They have to fake something to prove it. The hoax doesn't go unnoticed. If they came across reliable evidence, we'd hear of it. And Plasmius, do not give them real evidence again or I will have you arrested._

_As if_, Vlad scoffed.

_Don't get comfortable_, Sam playfully retorted. She wasn't playing, but she found it enjoyable. _I'll substitute the bus for anything_.

_Don't push your luck girl,_ Vlad retorted.

Enough, Fenton declared. We need to remain neutral here.

_Isn't going to happen_, Sam, Tuck and Jazz retorted. Oh, well, one can hope.

"Let's do that again," the second one replied. "We need to cut out the malfunction."

"Yes sir," the camera man replied. He wasn't too shaken up but he became shaken up when the investigators reacted. He thought Vlad's lightning was a part of the hoax until they jumped.

3 3 3

The hoax went on until nearly eleven o'clock. That's when they quit and went to edit their footage. Vlad became visible and the rest of us reappeared. "Now what are you going to do," Vlad asked.

Every ghost in the area looked up in alarm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Phantom said softly. "No one panic. We're ghosts too." I'd lie about the humans so they'd trust them. Besides, they won't suspect a thing with Mom and them able to see them.

"We want to help," Sam said softly. "We were wondering if any of you would agree to come talk to us."

"Are you going to do like those idiot humans did," one of the ghosts asked. She was a periodical woman, maybe from the French colonies.

"No," Tucker said softly. "They do this for money and for fun. We are the ones who do this for a living. We deal with real ghosts all the time. Most time they've crossed over, though."

"I don't think so," a man declared. He was an Indian. He wisped away.

"What do you want," a young girl asked. She looked so scared.

"Hi, sweetheart," Mom replied, bending down to her level. I hoped she could hear her. "What is your name?"

"Angelica," she said softly. "I died of the Spanish Influenza."

"What keeps you here," Mom asked softly. I sighed.

"My baby sister survived," Angelica answered. "I'm waiting for her to come home."

A person can be a root. That's incredible!

"What was your baby sister's name," Mom asked.

"Her name is Phyllis. I'm waiting for her to come home. Mommy told me to look after her before she and Daddy died. I have to keep my promise."

"Phyllis must live here," Fenton remarked. "They stay with their roots. Phyllis is Angelica's root."

"How do we get her to move on," Dad asked.

"I can't," Angelica cried. A burst of wind blew through the room, busting open a window.

"She may not," Sam replied. "We can't force these guys to move on. It's best if they do but when they're ready, they'll go."

"I know your mommy and daddy told you to watch over Phyllis but they meant in life. They didn't think you were going to fall to the illness, too, Angelica. They'd want you to be with them, honey."

"Mommy and Daddy told me to watch Phyllis! I am going to do as I was told," Angelica declared.

"She may not be ready now," Fenton said softly. I walked over to Angelica. "I'm sure your mommy and daddy are very proud, little one. Now, go watch over Phyllis."

"Thank you, mister."

"It's Danny," I said softly. "Look me up any time, little one."

"Thanks, Danny!" Angelica wisped away as well.

We went through the group and a few ran away, two crossed over and three chose to come with us. We decided to go home but ran into a roadblock. The ghosts who chose to come with us couldn't leave. Their roots held them in this building.

"Now what are we going to do," Tucker asked.

"I so don't want to do this," Phantom groaned. "Show me your roots," I asked. The three of them took me to their roots, respectively, and I done a terrible deed. I copied the root and put the ectoplasm look-a-like in its place. Now with the root, they could come with us.

_And now you have your way to capture them_, Vlad smirked. I got sick to my stomach.

3 3 3

That night, I wrung my hands nervously as Mom was going over some stats. "Uh, Mom, I need to talk to you."

"About what," Mom asked.

"Something's different that you don't know about," I said nervously. "I've got a job." Well, I hope I do. I didn't call in and I never showed up. I'm sure Harv is chewing Carson's ear off to fire me.

"You did," Mom declared in shock. "How did you get hired without my permission?"

"Work permit," I said bashfully. "I already had mine from where I became a ghost hunter. All I needed was that piece of paper."

"You were scheduled to work today, weren't you," Mom asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm going in there tomorrow morning and see who pulled a double to cover my shift. I'll take their shift and let them go home; make it even."

"Do you think you're going to have any trouble," Mom asked.

"I don't know," I said, sighing. "I don't think I will. I'll talk with Carson and explain. I hope he hasn't grown sore."

"He'll probably be pissed," Mom smirked. "When you have a job, you have to call in. As you said, someone had to work a double shift to cover your shift."

"When we got that alert, though, it completely slipped my mind. I'll see if I can straighten things up tomorrow morning."

"I'm sure you can," Mom smiled softly. She looked up at me. "If not, you can get a job anywhere. I don't know why you wanted a job, though. The camp is going to open in less than a month."

"I know. That's why I wanted a job. I wanted to set aside time for myself."

"I guess that's understandable," Mom smiled. She returned to her work.

3 3 3

The next morning, I left Lilly with Sam and Tucker and went to the sporting goods store. Harv was surprised to see me but he was also displeased to see me. He either hoped I'd walked off the job or he's not been told to fire me. Maybe both.

"Mr. Billiards," I nodded. I hate calling this punk that but I have to. Technically, he's my boss. "I was wondering if we could speak in private."

"Why did you come back," Harv groaned. "I could have gotten rid of you if you hadn't come back!"

"I know you don't really want to hear my excuse, but I had business with the Division yesterday. That's why I didn't come in. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Well, I'm sorry you came in," Harv grumbled. "It doesn't make it better!"

"Who covered my shift yesterday," I asked. I hope he didn't call Jina in on her day off. So help me if he did, I may skin him.

"Will covered your shift," he grumbled. "I guess I'll see you this evening."

"Actually," I said softly. "I'd like to give Will the day off if he'll accept. He's probably tired."

"Go ask him," Harv grumbled. I walked out, a small smile on my lips.

Will was packing a box to the back. "Hey, Will," I declared.

"Fenton," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry you got stuck with my shift. You want me to take your shift and you can have today off?"

Will's face paled. "Danny, I really need this extra money. I didn't mind working for you yesterday. Do you think you could just forget it?"

"Sure," I said, expressing that it wasn't a big deal to me. "If it's just for the money, I can help you out though. Pay you double what you earn for this shift."

Will laughed. "No thanks, Bud. I'll just take the hours."

"Have you signed up for the camp this year," I asked.

"Can't," he sighed. "Katrina is pissed! I'm on the team but I can't come because of work. The camp is in the morning, after all."

"True," I sighed. "I have the same problem. I can't have evening classes because of my job. Hmm," I sighed. I need to work around that. I have it written that anyone with a license must report for the camp. "Well, if you want to keep this shift, then I'll see you this afternoon. Take care, Will."

"See ya, Danny," Will smirked. He went back to work. Well, Harv will be happy.

3 3 3

I didn't want to go back home. I had hoped to work today to keep my mind off today's date. It was hard enough after working with Vlad yesterday. Today was June twenty-eighth and it's the one year anniversary of me meeting Dani. Vlad and I have been broken up for one year now. It's still a challenge even after all this time. I still have moments when I want to run back to him… although, today isn't one of those days. I want to wring his neck for keeping Dani from me on today of all days. She should be with her family. She should be with those who love her.

I flew to the park, going to the place I last remember entering the day I got pregnant with my baby. I had talked to Dani the day before so I know that's when he got her. As he had Paulina setting the trap so he could impregnate me, he took her. I collapsed on the dirt, the emotions winning over me. I wanted her back. I wanted her safe with me. I don't even know if she's okay. He could have killed her. I gasped for breath as I cried uncontrollably. She was just a child. How could he hurt her this way? How could he hurt me?

After a few minutes of crying, I picked myself up off the ground and just walked around. I don't know why I was drawn to this area but it feels like I'm closer to her here. After I had a moment to compose myself, I reluctantly returned home. Maybe Lilly can make me feel better.

3 3 3

On the fourth of July, we had a cookout and invited the Gray's. The fourth is Valerie's birthday so we celebrated our country's independence and Val's birthday at the same time. The following Monday, the tenth, I opened the camp to prepare for the event. I had been thinking about what to do about the schedules and I think I come up with a solution. As the day came to a close, I knocked on Samuels' door.

"Come in," Samuels replied.

"Hey," I replied, walking in. I had today off from work so it wasn't a problem but tomorrow, the camp ends an hour after I start work. I don't know which one will take the backseat yet. "I have a question."

"What is it, Radar," Samuels asked softly, reclining in his chair. I took a seat across from his desk.

"We have all these adults who have bought licenses. I don't think they really want to hunt ghosts but they have been asking about weapons. We can only give them so many on just the license. What if we have other trainers who can train them on weekends? I work Saturdays but I could help on Sundays and Mondays."

"Why don't you quit that job and do this job," Samuels grumbled.

"Because, I need something to keep me balanced. I'm not going to do it so just drop it," I retorted. He sighed.

"I guess I have no problem with it. If they really aren't doing it to join the group. How about a weapons license. We'll cut the hours and the price, giving those who have already paid full price a refund?"

"I think that's great," I said, nodding. "I think we should also hold classes year round. There is no way they can learn everything they need to know about the bazooka in anything less than fifty hours."

"I agree," Samuels nodded. "We already have informational lessons daily. We can add year round instruction classes with a minimum fifty-hour course for bazookas; morning and evening classes. Anything else?"

"Have someone close up the camp for me," I asked with a smile.

"So you can go to that other job," Samuels retorted. "You know what I done to that teen team rescue team leader, right?"

"Samuels, it's just a job. My boss doesn't even like me. He wished I'd quit. He wanted to can me when I went to Saint Louis last week."

"You want me to—," he began.

"No," I declared, knowing what he was asking. "Shooting people to get your way doesn't solve problems, it creates them."

"Take out the problem, there is no problem," Samuels shrugs. I roll my eyes, walking out of his office.

"See you tomorrow," I groaned.

3 3 3

With a week before the camp begins, I try to balance my work to know how this is going to work out. Will has agreed to cover for me in the event I can't make it and I promised to always call him. At the camp, I have Kevin on standby to fill in for me in case I can't make it to the camp. That scenario is unlikely but I wanted to prepare for every possibility.

I pick up the plan presto and if this works as well in actuality as it does in theory, this will be a cinch. I spend my mornings at the camp and my evenings at work. Lilly is with me at all times so she doesn't feel threatened either. I have the transformation trick under control and the Paranormal Investigators thing is turning out great. I haven't gone off the deep end and kidnapped an unfinished business ghost yet and Mom and Dad haven't tried to give Lilly any DNA tests. Everything's going great.

Wednesday before I open the camp officially, I was clocking in to work. I always make it in by two o'clock so I think this is going to work great.

"Danny," Carson declares as he comes into the office. Jina and Barry sneak out of the office, thinking I'm in trouble. I look at him, wondering what this is about. If he wants Lilly, he just takes her. He knows as long as he stays in the store, he's fine. He leaves the store with my daughter, he's a dead man. "Can we have a talk, son?"

"Sure, Mr. Billiards," I said, sitting down by the lockers. Some like dressing in the office but I wouldn't dare. I dress at home as I should. "What can I do for you?"

"I've seen you develop into a model employee, Danny, and I want to offer you an opportunity," he replied. I couldn't help the smile. I have been hoping for a position on the full-time schedule since I started.

"What are you offering, Mr. Billiards," I asked, a small smile on my face.

"You know my nephew, Harv. He sucks at his job and he has poor person skills. I think you would be an excellent manager. Would you accept the job?"

The smile fell. "I've only been here a month," I said, confused. "Barry has been here six years. Shouldn't he get it?"

"Barry isn't right for the job," Carson replied with a serious tone. "You on the other hand—."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No. I won't do it. It's not right. Jina could use the pay raise more than me. Vickie and Candace have been here two and three years. I don't get it. Even Will started here last October! I have only been here a month!"

"I wish you'd change your mind," he sighed. "You'd be great."

"I'm already great," I said seriously. "I am the head of the youth division of ghost hunters, I supply the entire county for the Division; I know how to run things. But I've been doing that since I was two years old, Mr. Billiards. This isn't right. Barry would make a great manager. He can lead and he knows how to do his job. I urge you to select him because you're right. Harv just doesn't belong on this team."

"Do you think Barry could be manager," Carson asked me.

"I'm positive. He's a great employee and he's a great co-worker. He knows everyone here and he cares for them. He might be a little intimidated by the title at first but once he realizes that a title is only on paper and not in what you do, he'll fall right in. I mean, if Harv can do, I'm sure even Gizmo can do it."

Carson let out a belly laugh. Gizmo was the cat that Carson brings to the store. He says that she was his pet from home and he thought that Lilly would love to meet her but I'm almost certain he bought her for Lilly. Carson doesn't have anyone besides his wife. He never had children and the only other family member he has is Harv. He's gone bananas over Lilly.

"Okay, boy. I'll trust your instinct. But you're still coming to full time. I'll cut two hours from your schedule on the weekdays so you can come after school but I will not let you go. You are a hell of an employee."

"Even though I disappear every five minutes," I joked.

"That's what makes you a hell of an employee. You run out to save lives and still get your work done while others, especially the teenagers, don't get their work done from jabbing their jaws. It was the best thing I've ever done; hiring you."

"Thank you, Mr. Billiards," I smirked.

"Have a good evening, Danny," Mr. Carson said, nodding. "I'll see you later, boy."

"Thanks," I smiled. I head out the door, glancing at what Harv has planned for me. I can't wait until he's gone. Maybe Jina can have some peace at work. Maybe she'll bring Trevor to work like I bring Lilly.

3 3 3

All day Thursday, I had this sickening feeling in my gut. I couldn't figure it out. I was twenty-three weeks. I shouldn't be feeling nauseas. About an hour before closing time, though, it got worse. I ended up running to the bathroom, vomiting. I felt nauseas but I also felt like I had been in a fight with a powerful ghost. I felt severely depleted in energy and I felt like I had taken several hits and kicks. I couldn't figure it out and I was worried. I called Sam but she said she was fine.

I told her I was coming home. Business was at a crawl so I could slip out without a problem. Barry wouldn't mind. I told her I'd fly home and she didn't need to come to town. I searched Barry out and told him I wasn't feeling too well. He told me to go home. "The camp opens next week," he smirked. "It's probably nerves. I know I don't feel so hot either."

"Probably," I smirked. "Thanks, Ber."

"No problem, Danny. Get some rest."

I took Lilly and started for home. However, about halfway home, I got a phone call. It was the tone I've set for Vlad's house.

"Hello," I asked, wondering what Vlad was doing calling me.

A pause held on the line. "D-Danny," a small, broken voice came over the line. I stopped mid-air.

"Danielle," I declared. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"I-I need you," Dani cried. "Please, come get me."

"Where are you," I asked even though it was obvious.

"I'm at Vlad's," Dani whimpered. "I don't know how long he'll be gone but if he catches me on the phone, I'll get into trouble. Please, Danny, I can't be in any more trouble."

"Hold on," I declared. "I'll be right there! Where are you at in Vlad's house?"

"I'll find you," Dani sobbed. "He's allowed me to come out now, as you know."

"I'll be there," I said, ignoring the confusion I felt. I closed the phone although I didn't want to. I tucked Lilly in the crook of my arm, hitting the sonic mark. I practically tossed Lilly in Sam's arm without warning and hit the sonic mark again. I knew Lilly would be okay but for the first time, Lilly didn't take precedence. Dani has been hurt, I know it.

I landed in Vlad's house, looking around the room in a panic. "Danny," Dani's voice wailed. I spun to look at her but I didn't make it past her abdomen.

"The son of a bitch is dead," I declared through clenched teeth. Dani was pregnant. But before the anger could consume me, Dani collapsed in my arms. Overwhelmed, I wrapped my arms around her and started to comfort her. "Shh," I said softly. "I'm here. It's okay. We're both in the same boat, honey."

"No," Dani cried. Her hands stretched behind me, clinging to my back like I would disappear. "It's not that! I have dealt with the pregnancy." She broke down in uncontrollable sobs, collapsing. I struggled to keep her up but she fell to the floor. I went with her, refusing to release her.

"What happened, Dani," I asked, begging her to tell me. What could be worse than impregnating her?

"It wasn't normal impregnation," Dani whimpered. Her sobs grew in intensity until she was wailing again. "It wasn't normal impregnation," she repeated.

"What was it," I asked, my mind swimming from the events.

"H-H-He artificially inseminated me," Dani wailed. She continued to cry, her voice scratchy from the panic she felt. My breathing stopped. He didn't.

"Dani," I asked softly, trying to keep it together. "Di-Did Vlad…" I couldn't say it.

"He raped me," Dani wailed and I felt my entire world spiral out of control. Soon, my tears joined in and we cried in each other's embrace. Dani held onto my back for dear life. I had her in my arms, holding her as close to me as I could. She was huge. She must have been eating a lot more than she needed. I would never tell her that, of course.

This wasn't Dani's fault. This was Vlad's fault. Vlad is the one to blame and I will make him pay for this; tenfold!

We sat wrapped up in each other for hours it felt like. My phone must have rang nine times but I ignored it each time. I don't know how much time elapsed, but I know when he came home. Dani whimpered and I knew she knew as well. I soothed her some more. I would take care of this and we would go home. He will never touch her again. He won't see daylight again.

Vlad walked into the room and I kept my eyes trained on him. He didn't look to me. He took his coat off and hung it in the closet. "Daniel. What can I do you for?"

"Give me a minute," I said softly. I kissed her head and stood up just as Vlad looked at us.

"Oh, shit," Vlad said, the color draining from his face. I shot a blue beam at him, sending him flying back through his picture window.

"You've screwed up for the last time, Vlad," I declared. "Kidnapping Dani is one thing, impregnating her is another but raping her—you won't live to regret it."

"Daniel, wait, let me explain," Vlad spat out in a breath.

"There's no explaining," I said. I stopped my slow decent on him outside, reaching down and picking him up. Vlad's face held pure panic and it should. He will not survive this. He has gone too far. I summoned my ghost stinger, feeling it swell in my system. "Go Ghost Stinger," I said calmly, letting it seep into his every cell. Vlad shrieked from the pain but I didn't feel any regret. I won't stop until he's dead.

"Danny, wait," Dani screamed. Vlad continued to scream, the Ghost Stinger literally eating him alive. "Danny! You will regret this! What about your daughter? What about your baby? Please, think of the repercussions!"

"I am," I said calmly. "Getting a disease out of our lives."

"Danny, please. You're not a murderer," Dani shrieked. "I know he deserves it for everything he's put us through but you are not this kind of man! Please, stop it, before you have gone too far."

Vlad was at the verge of unconsciousness and ultimately death. I stopped the assault. I dropped him, Vlad's body thumping like dead weight. "If you ever harm anyone from my family again: Sam, Tucker, Dani, Jazz, my parents, Brit, Lilly or the baby, I won't stop. I don't care what anyone says. I don't care who says I don't have it in me. I won't stop until I see the life drain from that evil soul of yours. And if you damn well know what's best for you, you will stay away for a long, long time." I walked away from him, going over to Dani. I wasn't screaming. I hadn't even raised my voice. I was simply speaking the cold hard truth. I would not have stopped today. I didn't stop because what Dani was saying was true, either. I stopped because it was upsetting Dani and that baby doesn't need any more heartbreak. I won't be the one to hurt her any more.

3 3 3

I took Danielle home and put her in her old room. I laid down in bed with her, holding her the entire night. My phone continued to ring every so often but I still ignored it. I know Sam and Tucker must be worried sick but Dani needs me more. I won't leave her.

The night turned into morning and the morning turned into the day. We remained on that bed, not speaking; we just laid wrapped up in each other. I held her tightly and reminded her that she wasn't alone. I barely slept, though. Dani slept almost all the time but I barely slept a wink. I regretted letting Vlad live but I didn't regret harming Dani anymore. It was the second morning after I rescued her that the door opened. I saw Mom.

"Danny," Mom asked, her face draining of color. "Who is this?" I kissed her head, sitting up. Dani was awake but she wasn't responding. Dani was completely worn down. I twisted my arm, bringing out the Reality Gauntlet. "What," Mom asked in confusion. I put Dani in the minds of everyone. As for the pregnancy, I made a memory of someone kidnapping Dani. Before we could find her, someone found Dani wondering the streets alone. She had been raped but she was alive. We found out six weeks later she was pregnant.

"She's not feeling well," I said softly. "I'm staying with her."

"Of course," Mom smiled sadly. She walked over to Dani, going to her level. "Are you okay, sweetheart," Mom asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dani said heartbroken.

"Of course not," Mom said, her voice breaking. Mom rubbed her hair, kissing the top of her head. She rose up. "Take care of your sister, Danny."

"I will," I said softly.

"If you need me, Danielle, you know how to get me," Mom said. I laid back in bed with her and Dani snuggled into me. I held her again, not planning to let go anytime soon.

3 3 3

Dani sat up sometime that afternoon. "Go, Danny. I'm fine. You can't put your entire life on hold for me."

"I can and I will," I said, sitting up after her. "I was there, Dani. I know how it feels. I didn't want to be alone and I know you don't want to either."

"But I do," Dani sighed. "And I want to be attached to your hip at the same time. But you can't keep this up. You have a life to live. You can't babysit your clone."

"You are not my clone," I said sternly. I held up my hand, "This made you my sister although you were that long before I done that earlier."

"I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm sorry," Dani shook her head.

"You're confused," I said softly. I wrapped my arm around her back. "I won't pretend to understand everything you're going through. I didn't know the man before he raped me." I couldn't bring myself to say the truth. Her own father raped her. My fist balled up as I started to feel that anger again. It never went away but it was getting bad again. I wanted to skin him alive. This wasn't an analogy. This wasn't a feeling I thought I could go through with and then back out. I wanted to feel his skin peel from his body. I wanted to be the one to do it.

"If you survived, so can I," Dani sighed. She stood up, walking to the window.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said softly.

"Neither am I," Dani sighed. She stared out the window, just staring in the distance. I wanted to know what she was thinking but I can't handle my own emotions about this. I couldn't deal with hers either. I'd crack and that wouldn't be helpful to Dani.

I twisted my arm and brought the Gauntlet back out. I created an entire maternity wardrobe and added some personal touches to her room. She hadn't been here in six months. I pointed my hand at the wall that connects to the rest of the house when Dani finally had a reaction. "No," she screamed like I was about to stab her. "Please, Danny, no. Don't do that."

"What's the matter? You'll need a nursery," I said, panicked. I didn't hurt her, did I?

"J-Just not now," Dani pleaded. "I-I'm not ready." She held her head down. "Vlad put me in a nursery with a bed. I-I can't."

I put the Gauntlet back, crossed the room and took her in my arms. "I am so sorry. Of course that's what Vlad done. I am so sorry."

"So am I. I overreacted."

"No, you did not," I said sternly. "You have a right to feel these emotions. They're natural. Plus, pregnancy hormones are relentless."

"Yeah," Dani sighed. "Yes."

I furrowed my brow. She was about to tell me something there. "What?"

"It's nothing. I can tell you later," Dani said, turning her head from me. I still held her against me.

"You can tell me now," I said gently. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Dani shook her head. "Can you get me a cube?"

"Sure," I smiled softly. "I like having access to food twenty-four, seven, too," I smirked.

"Yeah," Dani sighed again. I wanted to bring it up but I knew she'd shut me down again.

"I'll be right back," I said, kissing her head. I hugged her tightly and then let go. I left the room, looking back at her one last time. Dani had wrapped her arms around her waist, and sat staring out the window again. The light cast her shadow on the floor behind her and I couldn't help but keep that image in my head. She was so alone, even her shadow left her.

I walked down the stairs, going through the living room. Jazz turned around from the noise. "How is she?"

"She's bad," I sighed. "He hurt her bad. The physical toll is nothing compared to the mental one."

Jazz nodded painfully. "Tell her I am here to talk to any time she needs me."

"She doesn't want to talk, Jazz. You never want to talk," I said softly. I walked past the couch, going into the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the table but his head was in his hands. I noticed the screwdriver clear across the room, pieces of wood covering it. "Is he okay," I asked softly.

"It's hard, Danny," Mom nodded. "You know that. Your father just got upset."

"Is she talking," Dad asked, his voice breaking.

"No," I shook my head. "She's haunted. The memories won't let her go today."

"It's been five months," Mom said, her voice breaking. "She never does good on the anniversary."

Dad shoved the table, collapsing his hands and head on the table in sobs. Mom rushed over to Dad, wrapping her arms around him. The Gauntlet outdid itself this time. "Why can't we find those bastards," Dad sobbed. "She will never find peace if they are out there!"

"A trial wouldn't help," I said softly. I hoped I could make him forget about wanting to find those responsible. I want to make Vlad pay but I can't make him the responsible party. If I can't kill him, damn it all, no one will.

"There would be no trial," Mom said, her teeth gritted. "No one picks my baby up off the street and rapes her. He will not face a trial… not in this world anyway. Maybe not in any."

"I'm just saying… maybe it's best we just try to get her to move on. Help her move past the self-doubt, the anger and the heartbreak."

"She won't until she knows she's safe," Dad said, his voice breaking. He almost broke down again but he pulled himself together. "She won't feel safe until that bastard is dead."

"I'm taking my leave," I said softly. I went into the weapons vault and retrieved a cube, taking it upstairs. Dani was still standing in the same spot. "Mom, Dad and Jazz send their love."

Dani nodded, not taking her eyes off the horizon. I put the cube on her dresser, expanding it. Neither of us has had anything to eat in the last two days. She needs to eat something.

I brought over a sandwich, hoping her food aversions have disappeared. "Here," I said softly. "Eat something, sweetheart."

"I'm not hungry," Dani said miserably.

"I know it's hard but you've got to try, sweetie. Take little bites," I urged. I didn't push it at her but I left it in her peripheral vision.

Dani shook her head. "I can't. I don't feel like it."

"Why don't we try together," I said softly. I put her sandwich on her desk and made one for me. I tore a small piece off her chicken sandwich and put it in grabbing distance. "Give it a try?"

Dani sighed, taking the bite. I tore a piece from my ham sandwich and held it to my lips. "I don't know if I can eat it or not. I don't feel so good."

"I know," I nodded. "It's hard to eat when you feel like crap."

Dani put the piece to her lips, taking it with conviction. She chewed it as if it was made of granite and swallowed it as she would a cactus. She covered her mouth, growing nauseas. I hoped she could control it. She grew pale and looked about to throw up. She finally uncovered her mouth, taking in a gulp of air. I swallowed my piece whole although it only made my nausea worse. I didn't react like Dani, though.

"I know it can be hard eating for two when you're throwing up double time," I said softly. "Plus, you've been through a traumatic event. It's okay to feel this way."

"I know," Dani nodded. She took another piece and swallowed it, this one going down easier. I took my second bite to see her hit the floor, crying again. I dropped my sandwich, running over to her.

"Dani," I cried. "What's wrong? Honey, talk to me?"

"I-I'm sorry," Dani cried. I cradled her and she put her head in my neck. "I-I'm fine."

"You are not fine," I retorted. I know why she's doing this. This must be how Mom and Dad felt, watching me crumble after Christmas a year ago. I know something is wrong, I can almost guess what it is but I can't quite figure it out. It's killing me, too, knowing something is wrong with her and I can't do a damn thing about it because she won't let me. Payback is a bitch.

"I'm not eating for two, Danny. I'm eating for three," Dani said, looking up at me. She started to cry, her body shaking like a leaf. "I'm pregnant with twins, both boys."

I felt my face drain of color. "Jacky and Jamie."

**AN: Here it is. There's more to come. Stay tuned!**

**Okay, some good news bad news. As you may know, there are going to be five parts to this series. This is, of course, the fourth part. The bad news is I hit a writer's block about a month ago. A couple days ago, I broke it but I am seriously behind in my writing. I am writing as much as I can but the simple fact is… I won't be updating regularly with the fifth installment. I think I may be finished with this series before I make it to the end. This is Chapter Seven and I'm on Chapter nineteen. I estimate this story will have anywhere from twenty-one to twenty-three chapters in it (this one will be the longest one out there). To keep you guys from waiting too long, I will be writing smaller chapters. As my chapters are set up now, I have multiple scenes in one chapter. If I continue to write this way, my updates may be weeks in the making. That is unfair to you. I will keep writing and try to get as much as I can. With Moving Forward (the fifth story), the more reviews I get, the faster I will write. So if you want a speedy update, drop me a line. I will need all the help I can get.**

**Thank you for reading all of these stories. You guys are amazing. This story started out as an untitled, unbroken story in Danny's point of view and now it's become so much more. I appreciate everything you guys do for this story. Even if you only follow me on the site, I know you are reading and that makes my day. I hope I don't let any of you down. You guys rock.**

**And on a side note, those that are voting age and registered, get out there and vote. It's not hard and it's your right. If you aren't registered, check and see if your state is one of the few who have same day voting. If not, sign up to be registered and partake in the next election. I don't care who you support, just get out there and exercise your right to vote. It is our duty in my opinion. We the people decide the future of this nation. Go vote!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: MPreg and adult content are in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Eight: Countdown**

The first thing I done since I came home was open the camp. I hadn't gone to work, I hadn't gone to camp and I hadn't left the house. Dani was doing better but she was severely depressed. Mom and Dad watched her closely. I didn't feel like doing much when the camp opened on the twenty-fourth but I did. It was hard to focus and at times, I had to remind myself to breathe. The perfect flow of things didn't happen. If I wasn't messed up, it would have gone off without a hitch. If I had longer to adjust to the idea of Dani the way she was, I'd been okay but I didn't have that adjustment period.

By the time I did get the hang of things, the camp was almost over. We had about one good week but by that point, the entire thing had crashed and burned. I felt bad because the Ghost Hunters Camp is usually a fun thing, like the last day of the end of summer camp last year. That's how camp is supposed to be all month. I had the support of the group, though. Even though the event supposedly happened six months ago, everyone understood it was an active part of our lives.

I started shutting the camp down again, wallowing in the failure that was the first year of the camp. School would start up in five days so there wasn't much time. Dani was going to be home schooled again (for the first time in this timeline) but I didn't know how I felt about that. I was glad she had shelter but I really wanted to be there for her. I have left her alone before but I couldn't wrap my head around leaving her during school hours. Dani said she was fine with it. I decided I was less than a second away if push came to shove.

I hate August. That's it. August is just my enemy. I became half ghost, lost Lilly, lost my twins and went into a state of confusion all in the month of August. We celebrated Lilly's birthday but it was hardly a happy celebration. Mom, Dad, Sam and Tucker made sure Lilly received lots of love, presents and cake but things were weird. I wasn't the one depressed but Dani's heartbreak didn't go by me unnoticed… or even unaffected. Trying to boost her morale took most of my energy, day and night.

Even Sam and Tucker's birthdays sucked. So Lilly wasn't alone. She seemed to take comfort from that. For some reason, they all did.

School began and the two-year anniversary arrived. Since things were starting to look up, we had a private celebration at the castle for Lilly, Eddie, Jacob, Sam and Tucker. I wanted to forget this was the second year anniversary of my powers to begin with.

Finally, September came and ended that horrible month called August. We only had one birthday this month. I remember when the birthdays and the anniversaries were spread out but now they're all clumped together. Although, the rush period is coming. It starts with Dad's birthday next month and doesn't end until Brit's birthday in March. We have ten celebrations in five months. However, the last three months are actually worse now with ten celebrations in three months. No wonder August sucks.

Dani and I went to the mall before work that Friday. There was less than two weeks before Mom's birthday on the thirteenth so I wanted to get her out to pick a present. Some days Dani does well but others she might as well be a vegetable. Today, she was doing pretty good. I avoided the baby shops and left Lilly at home. It was getting harder to keep up with her anyway. I may not look like I'm in my third trimester, but I am. My energy is dropping fast. I know Dani's must be too.

I stopped at a jewelry shop. I love buying jewelry for Mom. I think Mom doesn't need as much jewelry as I buy for her but I never want her to run out of choices. Now that the headquarters is ten minutes away, she's been out of her hazmat suit more than she likes, though. She hasn't complained.

"What are you going to get Sam for your one year anniversary," Dani asked me as she looked over the bracelets.

"Our what," I asked, looking to her in shock.

"Oh, Danny," Dani shook her head. "Buy Sam something pretty and repeat after me: 'I never forgot!'." She chuckled.

"What are you talking about," I asked, confused.

"You and Sam will celebrate one year in nineteen days," Dani said point blankly. "You'd better get that woman something nice or you will be sleeping in the dog house—Cujo's."

"Oh, man, that is right," I groaned. "September twentieth was when we made it official. It's already been a year since the Disasteroid."

"Yes, it has," Dani pointed her finger at me. "And you forgot your anniversary. Even Tucker is planning his one year with Val and it won't be a complete year!"

"I am bad," I groaned.

"Like I said: I didn't forget!" She chuckled.

"I'll take your advice," I sighed. I picked out the necklace I wanted to give Mom.

3 3 3

Dani went home while I headed to work. I was clocking in for the day when Barry walked in the room. Jina hadn't made it in yet.

"Hey," I said softly. I know no one has held my attitude against me but I am kind of fearful of people looking down on my behavior.

"How's your sister," Barry asked me gently.

I nodded with a solemn look. "Okay, I guess. We went out shopping for our mom's birthday and she did well. She has her ups and downs."

Barry crossed his arms and I grew panicked. "I think you need to get her some help, Danny. Something isn't right."

"Of course something isn't right," I retorted. "She was raped. She isn't going to get over that in six months."

"I'm not talking about her attack," Barry said softly. "Danny, don't tell me you don't notice it. She's suffering. It won't go away on its own. My sister had it, too, and we couldn't even leave her alone with her baby."

"Had what," I asked, confused.

"Danielle is in pre-partum. If you don't get her help, she'll develop into post-partum."

I grew very nauseas. "Post-partum," I asked for confirmation.

"Get her help, Danny. If you don't, she will never recover. She may never be able to interact with her children."

"Thanks, Barry," I nodded, breathing shallow breaths. Barry nodded, walking out of the office.

3 3 3

That night, I asked Dani to take a walk with me. I did not want to do this because she was having such a good day. If she really is suffering from pre-partum depression, this will make her fall into a deep hole. "What did you want, Danny," Dani asked me.

We were walking down the street, surrounded by the expansive night. The street lights were on but it provided little light for a normal person. Most people were inside this time of night. I sighed, "Dani, I don't want to hurt you but I need to know. What happened when Vlad raped you?"

Dani looked away, clearly trying to avoid the subject. "I don't want to talk about it," Dani said, her voice choking up.

"I know you don't," I said softly. "Dani, you are not alone. I may not have felt exactly how you feel right now, but I get it, okay. You don't have to hide from me. There is nothing you can tell me that will make me run away."

"It's not you I'm afraid of running away, Danny," Dani retorted, giving me a sharp look. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay. So just drop it."

"I need to know, Dani," I said softly. "You need to talk about this. If you don't, you will repeat my mistakes. Please, let me help."

"What mistakes," Dani asked me, her curiosity peaked.

"Do you know how long it took me to realize I did nothing wrong," I asked her softly.

"I thought you forgave Vlad," she said, giving me a sorrowed look.

"I have," I said gently. "For raping me, that is. For touching you, I'll never forgive him. After the events that happened to you, certain things must happen to achieve complete balance. I like to think that I have perfect balance when it comes to the beginning of Vlad and my relationship. I know what it feels like, though. Forgiving doesn't mean forgetting."

"So you are still sticking to your statement. You have forgiven Vlad."

"As I said, for raping me," I said softly. "Vlad didn't know he would fall in love with me. I don't understand why he would rape you, though." I took a breath. "Let me explain this more before you draw conclusions. I could care less why Vlad thought he had the right to touch you or if he didn't care. That's not what I meant. I need to know what happened so I can help you cope. I shouldn't have brought up my curiosity."

"He raped me because I was still a virgin," Dani said, looking to the ground. "He said it wouldn't be right for me to deliver with a 'cherry' still intact. He didn't hurt me and he was in human form." Dani wrapped her arms around herself, "I was okay with it for a while," Dani said, her breathing becoming shallow. "Vlad raped me that morning. I thought I was okay with it but the longer it had been, the more I realized how disgusted it made me. I-I think that's why Vlad didn't expect any trouble when you were there waiting for him. He didn't think I'd tell you."

"What do you mean tell me," I asked, confused. "Vlad didn't expect you to call me at all, did he?"

"Of course he didn't," Dani said, turning to me softly. "He believed we were okay with the way things were. He never believed I'd tell you he was the one who impregnated me."

I just kept getting more confused. "Back up, Dani. Where were you?"

"The secret room," Dani said, looking to me. "Danny, what is wrong with you? Vlad told us if anyone came around, to go to the room."

"Told us," I asked. "Who's us?"

"You're kidding, right," Dani asked, giving me a pointed look. "Us! You and I. Vlad lied to you, Danny. No one took advantage of me in the real world. He kidnapped me the day after the last time we talked. I was in the secret room for weeks before he showed you where it was."

I dropped my jaw in shock, my eyes wide. "Dani, I haven't seen you since you left here last December. We haven't talked since that night on the phone—president's day."

"Danny," Dani declared. "What are you talking about? I've seen you every day for the last two months!"

"Why would I be at Vlad's house and why would I leave you there with him, Dani," I declared. I took a breath. "Vlad probably made you believe you saw me to make you more cooperative. He has mind control."

"This wasn't a trick," Dani declared. "Why can't you remember?"

"It never happened, Dani. I would have never left you alone with Vlad. I have been over there several times, but it's always searching for you. That's why he told you to go to the secret room. He was hiding you from me."

"I can't believe I trusted him again," Dani spat. "I trusted him because you told me to—well, I thought it was you. I am so sorry, Danny."

"Don't be, honey. Vlad can do that to anyone," I said softly.

"I swore you were real, though. We used to talk like we talked before I left. We even shared our fears and anxieties. We'd swap stories about our pregnancy symptoms."

"You knew I was pregnant," I asked shocked.

"Of course," Dani nodded. "That's why I told you that it wasn't a normal pregnancy. I thought you got it. That's why I thought you were so angry at Vlad. You hardly ever left my side. You were there for me through thick and thin but you just thought I had fell in love, had unprotected sex and the father left me." Dani scoffed, shaking her head. "Of course! I thought you were too friendly with Vlad. I was afraid you were falling in love with him again the way you'd talk about him."

Her comment got me thinking. "Did you ever see a boyfriend of Vlad's?"

"Are you kidding," Dani retorted. "Vlad never had a boyfriend the entire time I was there. Like I said, I was afraid you'd fall under magnetism again."

I laughed out bitterly. "He lied to me. He said he had a boyfriend. Sam was right. I got closer to him when I believed he was moving on. I can't believe he'd put that much energy into making up a story to make me happy."

"Look what he done to make me keep myself in line," Dani retorted.

"Yeah," I nodded, agreeing. "Vlad likes self-discipline a lot better than punishment. If you're too busy keeping yourself in line, you have no time to defy."

"I am so sorry, Danny. I can't believe he made me hide from you."

"Don't worry," I said, wrapping my arm around her. I pulled her in. "You're safe now."

"Okay," Dani sighed. "So, after we talked that last time, I was in Tokyo. I was looking for a place to stay and I met this older couple. They agreed I could stay with them but I didn't know they were working for Vlad. When I came home with them, Vlad trapped me in that black box he's fond of using on you."

"The black box of doom," I sighed. "Yes. I'm well acquainted with that thing."

Dani stifled a giggle. "Anyway, Vlad took me back to Amity Park. He studied me for a long time, making sure I was in fact stabilized. I don't know how long he waited before he done it but he came in one day with a syringe. He told me that I was wasting precious time and he needed me to continue his work. I had no idea what he was talking about and in fact, I didn't piece it together for some time. I was put into this secret room that was basically a nursery with a bed. There was no way out and my powers didn't work in the room. I was twelve weeks before I thought I saw you again.

"I was in my room, watching television when you came down. I remember running over to you and asking you if you were going to get me out of here. You told me no. You said that Vlad was right in keeping you and I needed to stay here. I was pissed but I learned that you believed Vlad was innocent. I didn't want to risk another beating so I kept my mouth shut."

"He beat you," I demanded.

"A few times," Dani nodded. "One time, I set a trap for one of his employees. He stopped having my meals prepared for me because I attacked the servant and tried to escape. Vlad beat the hell out of me and sent me back to my room. I didn't have powers in the room so I took a long time to heal. The second time was when I mouthed off to him. I called him a son of a bitch and he beat me nearly senseless. The third time he did it, you stopped it—I guess that was to make me comfortable around you because you'd never just watch him beat me."

"You're damn right," I said through clenched teeth. I wanted to beat the hell out of him.

"I got it a few more times but they healed right afterward. You never found out about them… you know what I mean."

"The image of me," I nodded.

"I started trusting him about a month ago," Dani sighed. "Well, a month before you rescued me. I started acting exemplary and Vlad said I was trustworthy. I was able to come out of the room. I lived with him and I saw what I believed to be you all the time. If anyone came over, though, I was to return to the secret room. If you were there, you went with me, too. It was for our own protection, Vlad said."

"It was for his own protection. Vlad didn't think you'd reach out to me after what happened. I told him if he had you to come clean. I warned him if I found you, it'd be worst than handing you over. He ignored those warnings."

"But you still didn't need to kill him. You would have regretted it."

"I don't think I would have, Dani," I sighed exhaustedly. "Thank you for telling me these things."

"You're welcome," Dani nodded softly. "He didn't hurt me, you know. He was very gentle and he didn't even… you know. He just pushed into me and pulled out. He asked me how I was after he finished and he left. Maybe I betrayed him."

"No," I declared. "Do not do that to yourself. He had no right. So what if he didn't finish. So what if he didn't even really rape you. He assaulted you without your consent. You did nothing wrong."

"Thanks," Dani sighed. "I think I want to go to bed now. I'm tired."

"You got it," I smiled softly. She's packing around extra weight, after all. We went back home and she went to bed. I went into my room but I picked up Lilly gently, rocking her softly as she slept. Sam followed me from my computer to the glider.

"What's up," Sam asked softly.

"Dani and I had a talk," I sighed. I rocked Lilly gently, having this overwhelming desire to protect her. "Vlad raped Dani because she was a virgin, Sam." I kept my eyes on my daughter. "He didn't really go to the full extent but he still forced her. How could he do that? Obviously, he cared for her or he would have gone to the extreme. Would it be that difficult to substitute her for me?"

"It shouldn't be," Sam sighed. "Maybe Vlad thought in his own sick little mind that he was doing right?"

"He must have. I don't see Vlad passing up the opportunity," I sighed. Or that could have been why he stopped, a small voice in the back of my head said. Maybe pretending she was me wasn't enough for him? "I don't know," I sighed.

"We'll never know unless we ask him," Sam said gently. "I don't know about you, but if I never see him again, I'll be just fine."

"We'll see him again," I sighed. "Vlad won't give up. He'll give me the time I asked for and then he'll get right back into trying to delve in our world."

"I know," Sam sighed. She sat down on the loveseat I have in my nursery as I continued to rock Lilly. I just couldn't let her out of my sight. It burned me up thinking about what Vlad did to Dani, who he considered a daughter. It brings the most vivid images out of me.

3 3 3

The next morning, I got Lilly up around the same time I always do and dressed her. I brushed her hair but I noticed when I was putting it down that there was some hair stuck in her brush. I decided I'd clean it later and took her downstairs to eat. I had no luck getting Lilly down for her nap before noon, like it has been recently, so I decided to pack her blanket to work. I grabbed her brush so I could fix her hair after her nap when I noticed the hair was missing.

I packed her brush in her bag but I couldn't shake the thought that this was significant. It could have been anyone but Mom and Dad were high on my list. I have believed them to be busy with the unfinished business ghost thing. Could I have been too complacent with the idea? Mom and Dad know how upset the idea of testing Lilly is to me. Could they have found another way to do it?

I went to work, Lilly getting her nap around six. I have to find a better way of doing this. Lilly is staying up later now and collapsing from exhaustion in the evening. I don't want to but looks like I need to start getting her up earlier. May the force be with me.

When I made it home, I put Lilly down in her playpen. With her having a nap at six, she'll be wired for the next three hours. I may get her down for a nap around one or so, ususally when I get home from my late night shift. Before it was Sam but now it's pure exhaustion; I just can't stay out too late.

I went down to the lab, snooping around. Mom and Dad were down here but they were at the workstations. I was looking around the medical research lab. Mom and Dad had a ton of evidence on the unfinished business ghosts and the children who could see them but there was a project M that they were working on, too. I loaded the document.

_DNA samples inconclusive. Sample A shows no correlation to Sample B. Genetics confirmation. Sample A and Sample B each have a common thread. More work needed._

I walked over to Mom and Dad, slamming my fist on an empty table. Mom and Dad jumped, looking at me in bewilderment. "How dare you," I demanded. "I told you that you would not test her!"

"We haven't," Dad declared.

"I know you have a test going on her," I declared. I looked between them. "Project M."

"You said we couldn't give her a blood test," Mom defended. "We took some hair and saliva tests."

"Bull crap," I declared, whacking the table again. "I said testing, period! I don't trust you when you are scientists! Now stop this project or I will!"

"Tell us why you two have nothing in common DNA wise but are genetically linked," Mom demanded. "Your DNA profile and her DNA profile aren't compatible, Danny!"

"That's because we're not related," I declared.

"That's a lie," Dad declared. "She shares almost every one of your DNA genetics. We want the truth!"

"And I want you to mind your own fucking business," I retorted. "When I say don't test on her, I mean don't test on her. One more test comes up, and you will not be allowed to see her."

"Daniel James Fenton," Mom started.

"No," I retorted. "If you keep this up, you will find yourself in a mess. Stop it," I declared, glaring at them. I walked out of the room in a huff.

3 3 3

I couldn't describe the anger that had consumed me. I know I should just make my point and not get mouthy, but the fact that they are disregarding my wishes for my daughter makes me unbelievably upset. I can't begin to think of all the things that could go wrong if Mom and Dad discovered all the secrets that we are hiding. I will tell them after high school but I don't want to tell them until then. I have the Reality Gauntlet to help me with any issues but simply erasing the memory of the event doesn't cover it. I would have to either have them completely blind to this new way of thinking or erase Lilly from their memory. While I am not above doing the first and don't want to do the second, I think erasing this mindset wouldn't particularly solve anything. If anything, it would waste precious energy and be another nail in my coffin for when Mom and Dad do get their memory back.

Once I was in the living room, I plopped down on the couch but I did it too hard. I winced as the pain went up my back. I eased back, positioning myself to be more comfortable. I wasn't stupid, though; at 30 weeks pregnant, there is no such thing as comfortable.

At least I have the tomorrow off, though. Sunday is my favorite day of the week. No school and no work; ghosts take no days off, though. Except for holidays, ironically.

A short while later, the front door opened and Sam and Tucker came in. Sam sighed, "I knew it. Danny, we were going to pick you up. You didn't need to fly home."

"I had a bone to pick," I said, trying not to get my anger flaring up again. My attempt failed miserably.

"What happened," Sam asked. Tucker stood behind me, beside the couch while Sam crouched in front of me. I went to sit up to give them room to sit down when Sam put her hand on my hand. "You're fine. You need that position more than either of us."

I sighed in resignation. "When I brushed Lilly's hair this morning, I noticed there was some hair in her brush. I was in a hurry so I decided I'd clean it later and left it be. When I went to pack her things for work, the brush was clear of her hair. Mom and Dad have been conducting experiments with other forms of DNA."

Tucker gasped before I finished saying the sentence, looking towards the kitchen. "What did you do," he asked with a hard voice. I know it wasn't towards me. He wants to know if I did enough or does he finish the job.

"I went downstairs, told them to stop this and if they didn't, I'd suspend all rights to her," I said simply. "If they don't stop this, though, I will be using the Gauntlet, no matter how harmful it could be in the future."

"We are going to get through this," Sam said simply. "We are not going to cause any more trouble than we have to. We have to remember that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have no idea that they are doing more than trying to satisfy a curiosity. They don't see this as the threat that it is."

"But the fact remains it is a threat," Tucker retorted. "If they find out Lilly has both human and ghost in her, then they will want to experiment on her. Tell me, Sam, would that not damage her? I'll be damned if I put anything above that little girl's safety."

"I agree," Sam nodded. "I won't let anyone harm my daughter. But right now, we don't know how they would react. I know we can't tell them the truth but I don't think there is any harm in letting sleeping dogs lie. What if we are the ones driving this curiosity? If we don't act like it's a big deal, they won't see one."

I sighed. "Maybe Sam's right. Every time we react, they stubbornly hold onto this idea. Before Aunt Carrie mentioned it, Mom and Dad never once considered it. Maybe if we let it die, their thoughts will too."

"What if we let our guard down and they take advantage? Huh? What happens then?"

"Who said anything about letting our guards down," Sam asked as I nodded. "We're just pretending, Tuck. We will still care, a great deal by the way, about what they discover if they continue. We are just trying a new twist on this situation."

"I think it's worth a shot," I agreed. "Obviously, being bullheaded is getting us nowhere. Where do we think we get it from?"

"True," Tucker smirked. A sharp pain went up my back and I winced. "Are you okay?"

"I think the Braxton Hicks are starting," I sighed. I didn't want to admit it.

"This soon," Tucker asked in shock.

"He's thirty weeks, Tuck," Sam said quietly. "You know what happens at forty, don't you?"

Tucker's face paled and I would have laughed if it didn't make me nervous as well. I'm two months from delivery. I shivered.

"You're going to be okay," Sam said sternly. "You won't be alone this time."

I don't know if she meant in the delivery or in it mentally. Either way, I won't be alone this time. I am in the best position possible. So why do I feel so empty.

"Thanks," I nodded. It scared the hell out of me. I don't know why it scares me. Lilly's birth would have spelled certain death to me if she hadn't healed me but we don't expect any complications from this birth. Why do I feel more scared in this pregnancy than I did with Lilly?

"Because you knew the risks with Lilly," Tucker said softly. "Come on, Danny. Don't tell me you don't see it. With Lilly, you had the risks spelled out very early. If anything happens in this one, it will sneak up on you. None of us are exactly friendly with surprises. We've been burned too many times by them."

"Ever bright," I smirked. "Thanks, Tuck. You're right, I guess."

"Of course I'm right," Tucker said, getting a big head. Sam and I laughed.

3 3 3

I was exhausted but I told myself another twenty minutes. I wanted to do nothing else but to crawl into bed and go to sleep but I wanted to make it to one o'clock. I normally cut myself off at two o'clock but it was clear that wasn't going to happen. I was just too exhausted.

It was about two blocks before I noticed it. I looked to my hand in surprise when I noticed that note lying there. "What the hell," I asked, looking at it. I recognized Vlad's handwriting immediately. _Can we speak peacefully?_ "This is new," I sighed. "Yes, Vlad. Come on."

"About time," Vlad replied as he appeared. "You are really tired. You should go home after this."

"What do you want," I asked. My voice wasn't as sharp as I wanted it to be. I was just too tired.

"I don't know how to start this right, Daniel. Nothing I say can make what I did right but I want you to understand. I never intended to harm Danielle. She had the best care."

"The best care," I retorted. "You were a father to her, Vlad, and you raped her. That is not the best care in my book."

"That was the only time I screwed up," Vlad sighed. "I-I don't know what I was thinking. It didn't even dong on me until after she left. I just knew she was in her third trimester and she had never had sex. The medical way of doing that completely slipped my mind."

"You found your copt out," I spat at him. "You found a way to make love to me again and you hurt a little girl who looked up to you! I should kill you for that and by God if Danielle hadn't asked me not to, I would have."

"And I would have deserved it," Vlad said softly. "Daniel, you don't have to believe me. You can go right ahead believing I took pleasure out of that but I swear to you, on my children's lives, that I was only thinking of Danielle. So much, one could say I wasn't even thinking at all."

"I want to know," I said seriously. "Are the twins yours?" I had no idea. My future self in my dreams refuse to speak who's they are.

"They are not mine," Vlad said, hanging his head. "I only want children who share your DNA."

"Then who's DNA do they have," I asked, surprised. "You wouldn't use an average human's DNA. You'd want a true halfa."

"They are true halfas," Vlad nodded.

"Who's DNA did you use," I asked again. "If they're not yours and their not mine, what other half ghost is there?"

"I never said I didn't use your DNA," Vlad replied smoothly.

I smirked. "I know they have my DNA. Dani has my DNA. But who's paternal DNA did you use to create the boys?"

"I'm not talking about Dani's DNA. They have both of your DNAs."

I was looking in his direction but I couldn't focus on him. I stared past him, completely in shock. "You have got to be kidding me," I asked, I think. I was so numb, it may have come out incoherently.

"You said it," Vlad commented. "Who's else's would I have used?"

"But-but-but," I stuttered "Wouldn't that make them small or something?" I couldn't focus on a bigger picture that I know was there. My mind was on lockdown.

"It's not exactly like incest," Vlad commented, completely comfortable. "You may look at her like a sister, but she is just a copy of your DNA with a mind. There is no risk. Plus, the half ghost will correct any damages."

I wanted to hit him but I couldn't control my body. I couldn't get my mind to concentrate. "How could you do this," I whispered. "How could you do this to a girl you used to love?"

"I still love you," Vlad replied.

That done it. "Not me," I declared, snapping my concentration squarely on him. "To Danielle! You used to love her and she damn well loved you! A father figure rapes her after the DNA of a brother figure impregnated her? Vlad, that is sick! You are sick!"

"Who else's DNA would I have used," Vlad declared like he was on the right side of this.

"You shouldn't have hurt her in the beginning," I declared, throwing my hand out. "Why did you have to impregnate her at all?"

"I couldn't have her just wasting precious time," Vlad said exasperated. "She was there and she was able."

"She's just a girl," I declared. "She just turned fourteen."

"She's old enough," Vlad said unapologetically.

"I'm about to break my agreement," I declared. "Because I seriously want to knock you the hell out!"

"Daniel, you know as well as I do that we cannot waste precious time," Vlad said softly. "Life is too short! There isn't enough time to complete our mission with as few as we have."

"What are you talking about," I demanded.

"Saving the Halfa race! You won't allow me to turn anyone else half-ghost, so I have to use what I have on hand. There is Danielle, Samantha, Tucker, you and I."

"The reason I won't allow you to turn anyone else half ghost is because there is no race to save," I retorted. "Stop this, Vlad! Okay! Just stop it! Stop trying to save a lost cause! There is no reason to try to save this race. Whom are our children going to breed with? That's what you might as well call it! You are breeding us like damn animals! Once this generation is over, the halfa will end. There aren't enough to save it and so help me if you try to get more, I will lock you away in a thermos for the rest of your unnatural life!"

"I can't give up," Vlad shook his head. I was so caught up in lecturing that I had missed it. It looked like I had told someone to stop dreaming. As if I had told someone that goals are pointless.

"It is," I said, my eyes widening. "This has been what you have put your energy into, hasn't it. Y-Y-You're goal in life!"

"It's why I was put on this planet," Vlad replied, his eyes glistening. "It's why I am who I am! It is why I was a rapist, why I hurt you so badly. I had to do those things or we would have never begun. If I had just fallen in love with you like how I loved Maddie, you would have just been another Maddie. I would have never acted. I wasn't strong enough to tell her how I felt. Then I turned evil and I didn't care what others thought. I didn't need their permission. This is why I am who I am, Daniel! Who am I if I ignore this calling?"

"You can still be a good man," I said, my own tears flooding my eyes. I'm a sucker for believing in something others tell you is pointless. I'm a sucker for defying odds when someone says it can't be done. But telling Vlad he should give up on his dreams… that makes me one of those people I hate. It makes me a hypocrite. "Vlad, I can't tell you give up. That's not who I am. I will tell our girls they can be anything they want to be. I will tell them no dream is impossible. I can't tell you that you can't dream but I can tell you to try to find another reason for being put into this situation. I look for reasons all the time. I have found out why I am half ghost and I am sure I will find out why we had to go through what we went through. But, please, stop and think, Vlad. If the fates put you on this planet to save the halfa race, they gave you an impossible task."

"It's not impossible," Vlad said softly. "Nothing is impossible. I learned that from you."

"This is impossible. The next generation will have no one else to breed with and the blood line will eventually cease. That is the fate of the halfa race. Accept it. We are the only ones meant to be half ghost."

"I can't accept it," Vlad said with a small smile. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I used to love that smile and I guess I still do. "You know me, Daniel. You know me better than anyone out there does. How could I give up on this? How could I just say the halfa race is only meant to last two generations?"

"Maybe you can't," I shrugged with a smile still on my face. "But, Vlad, you cannot keep this up. I cannot have children every year of my life. I love kids, don't get me wrong, but I never imagined I would be the one to actively bring them into the world." My voice turned accusing. "How about you deliver the next one?"

Vlad barked out a loud laugh, overcome with his reaction. "Okay, I get it. It's unnatural for a man. But, Daniel, you have always meant to be a woman. Don't tell me you don't feel most compete in a woman's role."

"I don't feel most complete in a woman's role," I said, surprised. "Vlad, I have always been in the driver's seat." Odd, too, since I have only driven Mom and Dad's inventions. "I have led the Division, the camp, the country. I don't know why I enjoyed handing you control."

Vlad shrugged. "Maybe it felt right but your history made it awkward."

I shook my head. "This is the last one from me. You're delivering the next one if you want a third."

"Not quite," Vlad smirked. I yawned as I stretched. When I finished, I noticed a look of shock and… is that belittlement (?) on his face.

"What," I asked, curious.

"I forgot," Vlad said sadly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get that comfortable with you."

"Don't apologize," I said softly. "I want this for us. I'd like for us to get along again. I know we can."

"Yeah," Vlad nodded with a smile. "We can make this work between us."

"Just not that," I said seriously. "I want you to move on," I started when I remembered Dani and my conversation. "For real this time."

"For real," Vlad asked, wrinkling his brow. "What do you mean for real? I have moved on for real?"

"I know 'Roger' isn't real," I said, air quoting the name he gave me. "Dani told me about you not having a boyfriend."

"She did," Vlad said, his face going pale. "What else did she say?"

"That you made her think she saw me to get her trust," I retorted. "That was dirty."

Vlad was looking in my direction but his pupils were dancing erratically. He remained silent for a long time. "I had to try something," he said softly. His pupils still shook violently.

"What's wrong," I asked, confused. Vlad was right, I knew him very well but I didn't know this side of him. He was acting strange.

"You're tired," Vlad said softly. "Goodnight, Daniel. I'll try to move on."

"Vlad," I declared. Vlad teleported out. "But—," I trialed off. What was that?

3 3 3

I recognized the room but just barely. My office at the castle looks similar now but some things will change in the future apparently. I was sitting at my desk, a monitor sitting in front of me. It was a small monitor, maybe ten inches across and ten inches long. I was watching something on the flat screen. There was a check-post of some sort on the screen with two guards wearing heavy vests with a green substance running around it.

"Anastasius," I requested. Oh, my God, I used his real name.

The Record Keeper appeared, "Yes, my lord."

"Contact the great-grandkids. We have business."

"At once, my liege," Record Keeper bowed. He ghosted out.

"Sam," I spoke softly. "I'm taking the great-grandkids out. I'll be back soon, Darling."

"Are you sure," Sam's voice replied back to me. If I was physical, I'd jumped. This wasn't telepathy. This was something else. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No," I replied. "You know I worry for you. I don't want you going out there."

"I'll be okay," Sam playfully retorted. "You know that."

"You also know how uncomfortable that makes me," I remarked. "I'll be back soon. Try not to worry, love."

"Be careful and take care of my Grand-babies," Sam replied.

"I will," I smiled. I stood up, thinking of Tucker. I didn't use any words and I didn't even really think of anything concrete. Just the minute I thought of Tucker, I was confident he knew everything I wanted him to know.

The Record Keeper reappeared. "Your family has been notified of your arrival, sire. You may leave whenever you so wish."

"Thank you, Anastasius," I nodded. "Why don't you take the evening off. I'm sure Epimenes can take care of it."

"I may," the Record Keeper smiled softly. I took the Record Keeper's hand in mine, shaking it. "Take a rest, my friend. You have earned it."

"I will, my King," the Record Keeper replied. He ghosted away.

I sighed. "Well, time to go see the great-grand-kids," I smirked. "I wonder how big they are now."

I held my hand out, opening a portal. How big they are now? Why wouldn't I know? Do I not visit my own great-grandkids. I walked through the portal, appearing in a beautiful home. "Estelle," I called. "Honey, are you home?"

"Grandpa," a middle-aged woman declared. Her sight caused my future self to stare at her in shock. "Yes, Grandpa, it's me. You haven't been here in five years."

"I am so sorry," I said, shaking my head. "Time goes by so slow in the Ghost Zone."

"I can't wait to go," Estelle groaned. "I'm tired of this life."

"El," I declared. "Life is fleeting! Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Why," she said, scornfully. "They've ruined everything that I used to love about this world. I swear the war between humans and ghosts was better."

"I am sorry," I said softly. "I never imagined the Division could turn so dirty. They'll fall. The girl leading the revolution… I know her great-great-grandmother. That girl has her grandmother's spirit."

Estelle smirked. "Then where is her great-grandmother?"

I chuckled. "Where are your children?"

"Ebony has her own child now," Estelle smiled. "She won't come. She's all motherly now. But Sawyer and Natalie would be up for it."

"Ebony," I declared in shock. I thought for sure it was for the name. "But she's only eighteen! Isn't she a little young to be having children?"

"Coming from the man who had my great-grandmother at fifteen," Estelle snickered.

"It wasn't my choice," I chuckled. "But good point."

"Have you talked to her," Estelle asked with a small voice.

"Of course I've talked to Lilly," I smiled. "She talks about you frequently. She misses you."

"I miss her so much," Estelle sighed. "It sucks! I know where she is but we can't see each other. I wish you'd let me go with you."

"If they find Ghost Zone residue on you, you know you could be executed. I won't allow anyone to come out of the Ghost Zone. I've got to prepare the next generation of halfas to take on the threats of this world while preparing the next Generation of Superiors to keep the ghosts out of the real world. I know the amalgamates can protect the world from the ghosts that do escape. Now that they understand what they are and can practice their abilities, they are getting stronger."

"Very strong," Estelle nodded. "One targeted me on accident. She had fire manipulation and she stole my ectoplasm. I had to secure her and explain I wasn't a threat. It's getting harder to keep our species out of the spotlight."

"You need to keep it a secret at all costs," I instructed. "You know what the Division have made the amalgamates out to be. You don't need Halfas looked at with the same scrutiny."

"I'll get Natalie and Sawyer," Estelle smirked.

"Where does Ebony live now," I asked as she turned to leave.

"Gate forty," Estelle remarked.

"That's the gate," I declared in shock and fear.

"What," Estelle demanded.

"The reason I came was because there was going to be an attack today on Gate Forty," I said urgently. "You need to call her and give her a heads up! Is she a part of the resistance?"

"It's not from a ghost, is it," Estelle asked, her face paling.

"No," I declared urgently. "The Division is going to attack the place, trying to squash the rebellion. They are supposed to capture fifteen amalgamates today!"

"Oh, God," Estelle cried. She ran to the back room and I followed her. I don't get it. What does Gate Forty mean? What are amalgamates and Superiors? Why am I acting like there are three types of halfas? How far in the future is this? Lilly's great-granddaughter is in her forties!

"How do I get there," I demanded. "I can get to her a lot faster than this spotty reception can reach her!"

"It's in the south-west," Estelle cried. "Near the Pacific Ocean."

"Is it in California or higher north," I asked.

"California," Estelle asked as if she was unfamiliar to the word. "It's in the south, a desert area. It's near the Grand Canyon."

"New Mexico," I declared. I closed my eyes, searching that area. "I got her. I'll be back." I opened a portal and went after my descendent. As soon as I entered the property, though, a young woman who looked just like Sam shot a beam at me. "Easy," I declared, capturing that attack. "It's me."

"Grandpa," the girl declared. She looked eerily like Sam. Her hair was longer than Sam's and she wore it in lose-hanging pig-tails but she had the black clothes and the fair skin. Her eyes were blue, though.

"Yeah, it's me. We need to get out of here. The Division will attack soon," I said urgently.

"Isaac isn't home," she cried. "I can't leave him."

"If he doesn't have powers, he's not in danger," I replied softly. I know she must be scared for him. However, she turned hysterical. "He's an amalgamate, isn't he?"

"Momma don't know," the girl said softly, her eyes filling with tears. "I didn't mean for it to happen. He didn't tell me until after we were married. He was hiding from it. I'm trying to help him feel more comfortable with these abilities, the way you, Momma and Granny taught me. But he can't face the Division alone. I won't have him killed for their agendas!"

"I won't let him get hurt," I told her passionately. "You just need to get yourself and my grandbaby out of here." My future-self grew unsure about the child. He was unsure how the blood would mix between the two. What two? You're either half ghost or full human!

"Please, don't think like that," the girl said, her voice breaking. "She's not a freak. She's not dangerous. She's just a baby."

"I would never call your child a freak," I said softly. "I'm just worried, that's all, Ebony. You have no idea how unstable their bloodlines are. When she grows up and becomes a ghost, her powers will be coming from two sources of ghost powers. You know as well as I do the reason why we avoid the amalgamates."

"Don't call them that," Ebony declared. "They prefer Halfs!"

"They're not half, though, Ebony," I said gently. "You are half, honey. You can change. You can practice all of your powers without wasting life energy. The amalgamates, which means mixture, are just that. Each ounce of power they use takes another ounce of life energy. Their powers kill them! Yours preserves your life. They are not like you, honey. I know you must love this Isaac and if he means that much to you then he means that much to me but you cannot pretend to share DNA commonages."

"I'll get Rida and get out of here. Please, get Isaac and stay safe. If they get the King of All Ghosts—." She trailed off, not imagining the consequences. I couldn't either but apparently I would think of that as funny.

I laughed. "Don't worry so much. No one can touch me."

"That's true," Ebony sighed. "You captured my attack like it was a softball. I've knocked tens down with that attack."

"I'm not a ten," I smirked. I opened a portal, stepping inside. Now where am I going? I didn't even sense for anything. "Are you Isaac," I asked a guy in front of me. The man jumped up, gasping in shock.

"Who wants to know," he asked, his heart pounding. "Where did you come from, anyway?"

"Ebony sent me," I said gently. "You need to get out of here. It's not safe here."

"How do you know Ebony," he demanded. "If you've harmed my family, I'm warning you…"

"I haven't harmed your family," I said, rolling my eyes. "Listen, you're not safe here. Do you know any other amalgamates? Any family: a mother, a father, siblings?"

"How did you know I was a half," he whispered.

"Ebony isn't," I said sternly.

"Okay, pal, just who the hell do you think you are," he asked me, standing up. He shoved the desk back, pretty impressive for a human.

"Not here," I said unphased. "If anything happens to you, my granddaughter will be very upset."

"Your granddaughter," Isaac asked. "You're not Ebony's grandfather."

"I'm actually her great-great-grandfather," I said simply. "Her great-grandmother is my daughter."

"That's impossible," Isaac said, the color draining from his face. "You aren't that old."

"I assure you I am. I was born in 1990, the twentieth century," I smirked. I saw the last color drain from his face.

"You're a ghost," he practically whispered.

"A hundred and forty-five year old ghost," I smirked. I thought the boy was going to faint… with me. Holy cow! This is the furthest in the future that I have ever dreamed. One hundred and forty-five years… minus sixteen. I need to be better at math than this!

The furthest I've dreamed in the future was eighty-two years. I dreamed of my death when I was ninety-two. It's not fair knowing when you're going to die!

"How do we get out of here unnoticed," Isaac asked.

"The same way I came in," I replied. I held my hand up and formed another portal. "Come with me."

"Gladly," he said determinedly. We walked through.

"Isaac," Ebony cried. We were back at Estelle's home.

"Where are we," Isaac asked.

"This is my mother's home," Ebony said softly.

"Your mother," Isaac asked, confused. "I thought you said your mother died?"

"I-I-I didn't know what to tell you," Ebony whispered. "To tell you that my father didn't have these abilities… I didn't know how to explain it to you."

"Your father wasn't a half. That's no big deal," Isaac shrugged. "I have to say I'm surprised. Usually both parents have to have it to pass on a line that strong."

"I-I'm not a half," Ebony said, her voice breaking. She swallowed hard when Isaac looked at her strangely. "Actually, you're not a half."

"What are you talking about," Isaac asked, confused. "I'd know what I was, Ebony!"

"Half is an incorrect definition," I said gently. Ebony shouldn't be forced to give this one hundred and thirty-two year old lesson. "Half derives from the word Halfa; half a boy, half a ghost. That's what they called me. I'm the second halfa."

"There's more than… amalgamates," he asked, using the term uncomfortably. "I don't like that word. They call us 'Mags' or 'Amalgas'."

"I know," I said softly. "But that was the only thing I could think to call people like you. You weren't half. You couldn't even use powers without endangering your lives. You got your abilities from a bug virus one of your ancestors contracted one hundred and thirty years ago. Every one of you guys can be tracked down to four hundred and sixty persons from one high school. Every one of the halfas and the Superiors can be tracked down from six people."

"What are Superiors," Isaac asked, confused. So was I. I'd love to know that answer.

"Half ghosts turned full ghosts. You can't call us half ghosts anymore. They're full. I'm a Superior." Why in the world would I call myself a superior? That's egotistical.

"Bragging much," Isaac asked, bitter.

"You tell me," I retorted.

"Grandpa," Ebony interrupted.

"When he dies, he will become an eleven. When you die, you will become a twenty-one. You tell me?" Again, if I was physical, I'd faint. Twenty-one! That's how powerful Dan is!

"What rating does she have now," Isaac asked, his face paling.

"She doesn't have a rating," I replied. "She's a natural born halfa. One doesn't get a rating until their mind has been fully opened. Her powers come from genetics, just like yours, except hers doesn't waste her life force when she uses them."

"Ebony," Estelle cried. "Oh, thank God, Ebony!"

"Mom," Ebony cried. She hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I haven't visited often."

"Thank you for the pictures anyway," Estelle smiled. "I love you, Ebony."

"I love you too," Ebony cried.

"Are you Ebony's mother," Isaac asked.

"Hi," Estelle greeted. "Estelle Tanner. Nice to meet you."

"Isaac Church," Isaac greeted, returning the handshake. "I would have met you sooner had I known you were alive."

"Y-You thought I was dead," Estelle said, taken aback.

"I've been lying, Momma," Ebony sighed. "I didn't know how to tell those I loved the most. Isaac is an amalgamate."

"You are," Estelle cried, surprised. "What kind of power do you have?"

"Imagery," he replied.

"With your own body or with what others see," Estelle asked.

"What others see," Isaac said, nodding his head. "My father said it came from a great-grandfather who could control minds."

"He may now," I replied. "But it isn't his powers that you inherit. You're receiving your future powers early. You just will inherit it from that great-grandfather."

"What are you going to do about Gate Forty," Estelle asked.

"I'm going to take Sawyer and Natalie on a raid with me," I replied. "Help them adjust to their powers more. I'm just sorry I let five years slip by me unnoticed. I thought they were still ten."

"No," Estelle smirked. "They grow up so fast. Natalie is fourteen."

"That means Sawyer is sixteen," I asked.

"He will be," Estelle remarked. "Natalie just turned fourteen three weeks ago. Sawyer will be sixteen in a month."

"You want to come along, Ebony," I asked.

"I really should stay with my daughter," Ebony sighed. "Sorry, Grandpa."

"I get it," I smiled softly. "Just don't remain like this, okay, Ebony. You will need to protect her now. She's in danger, doubly now that she also has amalgamate blood in her. They don't track us but every one that was in that school is on a list in the Divisional Headquarters. That means they know his ancestor had it."

"Which puts her on a list," Ebony sighed. "Great."

"What does that mean," Isaac asked.

"Well, for Rita, it means she can be traced. For our family, though, it can lead to the exposure of halfas and Superiors. We're the ones that the Division really wants. All of our powers are accessible, something we call opening of the mind. It's not really. It's completely different when you are a full ghost."

"Is Rita in danger," Isaac asked, panicked.

"Not at all," Ebony smiled. "We have a fortress hundreds strong. Plus, our abilities are many and strong. Unlike you, I don't get tired when using my powers."

"I'm going to go get Sawyer and Natalie," I replied softly. "You three have a lot to discuss."

I walked to the back room and was immediately attacked by two teenagers. "Grandpa," they cried excitedly.

"Are you two ready to save some amalgamates," I asked, laughing slightly.

"You bet," the boy declared. "I miss fighting with you."

"I'm really sorry. I thought I hadn't been by for maybe a year… not five!"

"You have the pad," Natalie declared. "Why not check the date on that?"

I got a playful look. "I don't know if you know this, but I was never good at keeping up with days. Even when I was living still, I lost track of time repeatedly."

The two chuckled. Sawyer had pure black hair like the Fenton's had while Natalie had pure white hair. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail while Sawyer let his hang in his face. Sawyer's hair wasn't wild, it was just messy. Natalie, though, had Mom's eyes. A deep, deep blue, darker than any naval color imaginable. Sawyer had a darker eye color, too, but it was still that Fenton blue. They weren't mine; Grandpa and I have unique eyes for our family. Dad's eye color is Fenton blue.

I opened a portal and we returned to what they called Gate Forty. It didn't seem like a gate to me. It looked like a city. The two got into business mode, dropping playtime completely. We were in a private location now. I brought my two descendants in my sight, watching as they transformed. Sawyer's transformation was fluid and unlike one I have ever witnessed. In an instant, a blast of light filled the area. In a split second, his ghost form floated there. White hair, forest green eyes, one-piece hazmat suit; future generations seem to continue the pattern. Natalie had the same kind of outfit but her hair was now black and her eyes were a closer green to my own. Her transformation was more traditional, too. She had a simple ring at her waist and it traveled the length of her body.

We waited in the private location for a while before we saw the intruders. I held my hand up, looking back to them. "Stealth. The best thing for this kind of operation is invisibility. Now, they know what invisibility is, of course, so you need to send your attacks out from different positions. Did either one of you learn how to create your attacks from somewhere else and drop them without having come into contact with the attack"

"Yes, sir," Sawyer replied.

"Good. Because you'll be trying it today. " Natalie got a little nervous. "It's okay. I'll be here with you, Natalie," I replied.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled nervously.

"Listen into this as well, Sawyer. I know you. You're too much like me in my youth for me to trust you."

"Oh, Grandpa, I'm trustworthy," Sawyer brushed it off.

"Listen to me, boy. I may be one hundred and forty-six years old, but I still know how to whip your butt," I declared.

"Yes, sir," Sawyer stood at attention. I smirked.

"Okay, first, imagine your ecto-attacks. See them in your head. Feel their energy. Just like when you create one in your hand. Then, imagine your enemy. See him. Feel him. Know him. Once you see those two things, imagine them together. Before you know it, you will be creating an attack from a safe distance."

The two teens focused on their hands. I could feel the energy building. Within a minute, the attacks dropped.

"Scatter," Sawyer declared. We went our own separate ways, aiming our attacks. I dropped more than a dozen over them, a low volt for each bomb. I didn't want to harm anyone but I wouldn't allow them to harm anyone either. The attacks came from every which direction. They were like ghost attacks but not as lethal. The people inside the convoy didn't know what to think. They finally retreated.

"That was awesome, Grandpa," Natalie declared.

"Protecting people is in your blood," I said softly. "I've done it all my life and afterlife. Your Great-Grandmother done it all her life. Your Grandfather has done it all his life. It's who we are. We can't run from who we are."

"How is everyone," Sawyer asked.

"They're good," I smiled. "Maybe we'll be able to come and go freely once this civil war is over. Until then, though, it's too dangerous. The only reason I risk it is I'm the King of All Ghosts. There's no way anyone can hurt me."

Natalie hugged me tightly. "I love you, Grandpa. Come and see us soon!"

"I will, sweetheart. And don't feel in such a rush to get married and have babies. It doesn't help. Star thought it would but it doesn't. It doesn't change a thing. Enjoy your youth while you have it."

"We will," Sawyer replied. I hugged him tightly, patting his back. I opened a portal for them, allowing them to go home. I closed the portal after they stepped through and opened one for me a way home. I returned back to the Ghost Zone.

3 3 3

I came to a soft start, all my vitals waking up. Sam was snuggled into me, her arms around my back protectively. Seeing her reminded me of our conversation before I returned to the real world. It was so bizarre. We talked as if we were right in front of each other but it wasn't telepathy and as far as I know, I wasn't connecting to her. It's like I spoke and my words traveled to her. It is definitely something I have never encountered before.

I snuggled back down to Sam. I shouldn't… it was already five. I just wanted to hold her for the remaining thirty minutes.

3 3 3

We slept in a little this morning since it was a Sunday. When we did get up, I went to face the music. It was eight o'clock and I went to Lilly's crib. "What are you doing," Sam asked in horror.

"She needs a new schedule," I replied. I said a prayer, picking up Lilly. She groaned out, overwhelmed with exhaustion.

"What," Lilly quipped. "I want to sleep!"

"It's time to get up. You'll take a nap around noon," I replied. Lilly let out some disappointed and frustrated grunts. "Let's go eat," I said.

"I don't want to," Lilly groaned. She really was turning into a toddler. My book What To Expect the First Year was outdated now so I was on my own. There was no book from that author about two year olds or toddlers. I was forced to navigate these waters myself.

I got her dressed as Sam dressed and Sam brushed her hair as I dressed. I had Sam to make sure to clean her hair out of the brush before she put it down. When we were done, we went downstairs. Mom was sitting in the living room.

"Good morning," Mom greeted, glancing up from the Amity Park Angle. "You two slept in this morning."

"I know," I sighed. "I overslept."

"Nonsense," Mom smiled. "It's Sunday. You could go back to bed."

"I have to keep Lilly up," I replied. I had her draped over my shoulder and I knew I needed to put her down or she'd go back to sleep. She is staying up this morning so she can get a nap this afternoon. I don't know what I'll do with her tomorrow when school starts back up.

"You've got Lilly up," Mom asked in surprise, folding the paper down the middle. She looked in our direction. "Where's Tucker?"

"He went home last night," Sam replied. "It was just Danny and I."

"Alone," Mom asked, wrinkling her brow.

"I'm not going back to my home," Sam retorted. "If you don't want me here, I can find somewhere else…"

"That's not what I meant," Mom cut her off. She put the paper down, coming to her feet. "Sam, you know you are always welcome here. This isn't your friend's house. This is your home. We are your family." Mom put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "You will never be turned away from this house so long as we live here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton. I just don't want to go back to my house," Sam said softly. Her eyes held a little light but Mom's words only slightly embarrassed her.

Mom smiled softly. "Honestly, I don't want you going back there either. What that monster did to you was horrible and wrong. This is your home."

"Thank you," Sam said again.

"So, why have you gotten Lilly up this early," Mom asked.

"She's not wanting a nap in the afternoon, collapses in the evenings and stays up half the night," I replied. "She needs a new schedule."

"The old one was fine," Lilly complained, her voice coming out in a whine.

"Down you go," I said in a cheery voice. I put her down in her playpen but Lilly curled up in a ball on the floor. "No. You need to stay up."

"I'm going back to sleep," Lilly declared. Lilly and I got in a little argument until it stopped from a chuckle from Mom.

"What," I barked back. I didn't mean to get upset but Lilly was driving me crazy.

"I think I have figured out the age old question. Teenagers do regress in age. They're toddlers who can talk," Mom snickered.

"Well, my toddler is going to get her hide tanned if she doesn't stop this," I declared, giving her a stern look.

"I don't want to play," Lilly moaned. "I want to sleep!"

"I'm not telling you again," I declared. "You can't keep doing this. It's not healthy for you to be taking your nap so late!"

The door opened and Tucker came in. "How's my girl," Tucker asked, absolutely no shock in his voice.

"I don't want to stay up, Uncle Tucker," Lilly complained. "Tell Daddy to put me back to bed."

"Lilly-Bear, you know if you were right, I'd be on your side," Tucker said gently. Leave it to Tucker to fix the problem.

"So you're saying I'm wrong," Lilly asked, looking about to cry.

"I think you don't see things the way we see them," Tucker said, crouching in front of Lilly. "Why don't you give it a shot? See how much better you feel after this new schedule. You just may like it."

Lilly looked conflicted but sighed in resignation. "Oh, okay."

"That's my girl," Tucker declared. He held his hand out for Lilly to smack and she did. "Now, play my young child!"

"I will," Lilly said softly. We went into the kitchen, Mom following us.

"I put your breakfasts on the hot plate," Mom replied. "Is there anything you kids need?"

Privacy, I thought. "No. That's all. You can finish the paper now."

Mom looked uncertain but said slowly. "Okay. Call me if you need me?"

"We will," I replied. I went for the food, hoping she'd leave us alone. If not, I'll have to do this somewhere private. Hey, Tuck. Can you keep Mom in your mental sights and make sure she's not listening in?

_Sure_, Tucker replied. _What's up?_

I had another dream last night but I can't show this one to Mom, I replied.

_Was it about the war_, Tucker asked.

Yes and no. It's hard to explain. I'm having a hard enough time making sense of it all. I'll show you the footage from the dream later today.

_Okay_, Tucker replied.

We were going about our normal business, not showing any signs of a conversation going on. For the most part, we can carry on entire conversations and never reveal it. Sometimes I pick up signs that Sam and Tucker or Lilly and Tucker are talking but for the most part, if they're talking, I can't tell.

After I brought over the food, I started getting ready for Lilly. Sam went into the living room and brought Lilly to the table. I helped Lilly get set up, letting her start feeding herself. I watch her carefully but I'm trying to let her have some independence. She was a year and one month after all.

"Okay, the coast is clear," Tucker added. "I told Sam what you told me," he added as an afterthought.

"What did you dream of," Sam asked me.

"It was incredibly far in the future," I sighed.

"Like seventy years," Sam asked.

"Try one hundred and thirty," I replied.

"You mean you were already a full ghost," Sam declared.

"Shh," I said in a hushed voice. "Yes. We all were. Even Lilly was a full ghost. I went to see her granddaughter. She had three children and one of them had an infant daughter. I just don't know where to begin. I learned so many new things. The way the world works in the future is apparently very different." I struggled to speak the next phrase but that was my interpretation. "I think the war was over but a new one had started, this one civil."

"So the war between humans and ghosts was over but a new one had started up. What was this one about?"

"I have no idea," I answered her. Tucker was currently picking my brain but Sam was still at a normal level. "Estelle called it a civil war and I called the Division dirty and there was a resistance mentioned. Also these three species of ghost-ability-enabled humans were involved. There were the halfas, the…" I struggled to say the correct pronunciation, "amalgamates and the Superiors. The halfas are what we are, half-ghost, half-human; the Superiors are what we become when we die and the amalgamates are the descendants of the kids Spectra infected a year and a half ago."

"Why are they called amalgamates," Sam asked.

"They're not half," Tucker replied. "They're a mixture. The powers drain their life energy." He turned to me, still holding that confused look. "How can they still turn? Shouldn't their bloodlines be weakened by now?"

"I hadn't thought of that," I said, surprised. I should have, though. That's what got Vlad and I into it last night.

"That's what caused the dream," Tucker nodded. "Vlad asked to see him last night and they got to talking about destinies and dreams. Vlad believes he was put on this planet to spread the halfa species. I hate to say it, but maybe the idiot knows what he's talking about."

"Now what are you talking about," Sam asked.

"For some reason, the halfa gene survives the multiple generations. Ebony is Danny's fifth generation and the sixth one had just started. It looks like everyone has the ability to transform despite the descendent being more human than ghost."

"My future-self did point out that's what make them half," I said, thinking back. "He called Isaac a mixture because he couldn't hold a ghost form. I am the one who comes up with that term. It'll have to be far in the future, though, because I had never heard of that term before."

"Isaac will be Lilly's great-granddaughter's husband," Tucker answered. Sam nodded, a little distracted.

"So this new breed of half-ghost comes from the bugs Spectra infected everyone with. Me and Jazz included," Sam asked.

"Jazz's children will be a part of this generation but ours will not. When you become half ghost, it will completely transform your genetics. Our kids will inherit their powers from the halfa gene. I guess that's what you'd call that."

"Halfa blood is stronger than amalgamate blood," Tucker summed it up.

"I want to see this dream," Sam said, beginning to eat. Lilly was already eating.

"I'll show it to you guys later. I want to test this nonchalant attitude with Mom and Dad for right now."

"So you're really going to do it," Tucker sighed.

"I think Sam's right," I said, looking to him. "Mom and Dad won't drop this if we make it out to be such a big deal. Let's try something else. My pride can go to hell if I have to keep Lilly safe by ignoring it."

"I agree," Sam nodded.

"Okay," Tucker sighed. "We'll see what, if anything, it does."

We all started eating, planning for the new way of doing things around here.

3 3 3

Things started falling downhill quickly after that. We watched my dream at the TPHQ later that Sunday and on Monday Vlad and I talked about my dream. It didn't quite impress Vlad the way I had hoped, though. It seemed to make him even more determined. I returned to work Tuesday and things sped up. Wednesday was Jazz and Joseph's one-year anniversary and then a week later it was Mom's birthday. I found out on the twentieth that the three celebrations were equally spaced. All three was on a Wednesday. Sam actually forgot the date, too, so I didn't feel so bad. To help Sam not feel so guilty, I told her I wouldn't have remembered either if Dani hadn't said something.

Three and a half weeks later, Tucker and Valerie celebrated one year and the next day was Dad's birthday. Dad's birthday is October thirteenth while Mom and Dad's anniversary is October twenty-first. Dash's birthday is October ninth and we were invited to his party this year again but we didn't go. Dani was still struggling to live again and neither one of us felt very energetic.

The last week of October, I wasn't doing too good. I was having cramps and they were aggravating me two times an hour. Halloween passed by so slowly that Tucker took Lilly trick-or-treating so Sam and I could relax at headquarters. I had my feet propped up but everything hurt and nothing brought relief. I didn't want anything to eat and I was restless.

"Is there anything I can do," Sam begged.

"You're doing enough," I winced. "Trust me, Sam, nothing eases this. I'll be in labor next week probably."

"Are you sure you're not in labor now," Sam demanded, freaking out.

"I'm not in labor yet," I said. I changed positions and a sharp pain went up my back. I gasped as I spoke, "I'd know that feeling anywhere."

"So you just have to go through this pain for a week," Sam declared.

"It'll ease up soon," I winced. I hoped it would, anyway. It did with Lilly. I actually had some time on the island that wasn't painful. "She's just changing positions."

Sam looked at me with a pained expression. "Danny," she said softly.

"What," I asked, changing positions again. I withheld my exclaims so I wouldn't worry her.

"I don't want to ask you this but I've got to know," Sam said hesitantly. "What are you going to do when she's born?"

"I'm going to deliver her," I said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… we don't know… which one she is," Sam said slowly. "What are you going to name her? How do you decide which twin survived?"

My heart constricted. "I don't know," I said, growing nauseated. "How do I decide which girl she really is?"

"Have you heard her," Sam asked.

"No," I shook my head. "She's quiet and she's… dare I say it? Normal. She is nothing like Lilly power wise."

"So how do we decide if this one is Megan or Dawn," Sam asked me, looking me in the eye.

"I don't know," I said, my heart constricting. "I don't know how I will decide who she is. I don't even know how I'm going to tell the difference between Jacky and Jamie. What if I give the wrong boy the wrong name?"

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly. "I shouldn't have brought this up."

"I'm glad you did," I sighed. "I really wouldn't want this question asked right after I had delivered."

"Well, you know Tuck and I are going to be with you through everything," Sam said gently. She kissed me on the cheek. "Especially me."

"You don't know how much that means to me," I said softly. Sam and Tucker don't quite grip the meaning when I said I was alone when I delivered Lilly. They've heard me say it but I don't really think about it. Well, I use to not. Now, I can't get it out of my mind. It terrifies me to think of Vlad kidnapping me again. I fear giving birth on my own again more than I do Vlad trying to steal her from me. There's nothing scarier than facing the end of your life alone with a newborn.

3 3 3

After November began, my pain subsided. I was at peace for the majority of the first week. However, on Monday, I couldn't go to school. I tried standing up but my legs were like jelly. Sam and Tucker were with me but I couldn't do anything. Tremors would rock my entire body and I knew the time was upon us. Sam and Tucker provided the distraction and we went to headquarters. I'd be here probably for the next few days.

Monday afternoon, the strength in my legs returned, allowing me to walk around some. Tucker was nervous though he tried to hide it. We didn't even tell Jazz. It wasn't time so I knew I had some time to tell Jazz before she was born. Tuesday, Jazz didn't go to school. I had my army stationed all around us and I had them patrolling the streets and keeping people safe. I also boosted patrols with my ghost hunters. My army knew how to avoid the hunters and their patrol routes. There was no danger.

At nine o'clock, Jazz called Dr. Reynolds. It was time although Sam, Tucker and Jazz were uncertain. The contractions had increased to one every three minutes and they were very intense.

"Sam," I panted. "I need you to check my uterus. How wide am I?"

"Okay," Sam nodded, fearful. She went to my feet where I was propped up in bed. She tenderly touched her fingers to my sensitive area. It didn't even hurt.

"You've got to stick your fingers up there, Sam," I instructed.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sam panicked.

"You won't," I said gently. "I'm about to deliver a baby through there. Your hand won't hurt."

"Just because something bigger than my hand is about to come out doesn't mean you can take my hand before it does," Sam protested.

"The contractions are interrupting the pain, Sam. I'll be fine."

Sam moaned, sticking her fingers in my sensitive area. She pulled her gloved hand out, "It's this big," she instructed, her three middle fingers clumped together. "Two and a half inches."

"Tell Doc it'll be in two hours," I instructed.

"He's two and a half inches. Danny is estimating two hours," Tucker replied.

"Tell him every delivery is different and Lilly's was potentially fatal. I'm on my way!"

3 3 3

Dr. Reynolds arrived and I was already three inches. It was happening a lot faster than I anticipated. Dr. Reynolds began preparations and I was never so happy to see them. All the things I done wrong because I had no choice. I couldn't clean myself up. I couldn't ease Lilly out of me. I couldn't even clean her up properly.

Dr. Reynolds got my legs propped up and the pain flooded away. "Okay, you are going to get the sensation to push. Tell me when you do."

"Okay," I panted. I looked to Jazz. "Where is Dani?"

"She didn't want to come," Jazz said, looking sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Danny. She got really scared and she ran away."

"Please, call her," I pleaded. I wanted as much of my family with me as I could. I know Mom and Dad couldn't come and Brit was in Texas again but Danielle could be here. I had an undeniable desire to have my family with me.

"I'll call her," Jazz said softly. "Now, don't you deliver my niece without me."

"I won't," I smiled. A contraction ripped through my body and I screamed. It was so much more painful this time. Soon after I started active labor with Lilly, I had depleted my energy. Plus, all through the first two stages of delivery had me struggling. I've been resting here.

I screamed as another contraction ripped through me. Sam and Tucker each had a hand, Tucker's eyes shaking violently. It killed me, but I couldn't hurt him. "No," Tucker refused. "I'm not going anywhere. If you can-can take this, I can take it."

"Don't give yourself too much credit," I joked. It took a special kind of person to be a Mom and I wasn't that person. Even when the contractions didn't rock through me, the constant throb hurt like hell. I could feel another contraction building as Jazz walked over.

"She's on her way," Jazz said softly. "I told her you were asking for her. She couldn't let you down then."

"Y-You shouldn't have goaded her," I scolded but I couldn't bring myself to be disappointed. I wanted her. For some reason, I just couldn't deliver this baby without her.

3 3 3

Another contraction ripped through my body. I screamed out, crying in pain. It hurt so much. I couldn't do anything but scream and crush the hell out of Sam and Tucker's hands. Dani walked in and even though the pain came through more pronounced, I instantly felt better.

"I'm here," Dani rushed to my side. "Oh, God, Danny, I am so sorry. I can't believe I was so selfish."

"Are you kidding," I laughed through actual tears. "It's me who's selfish. I'm sorry, Dani. I know you don't want to see this but I need you. I am so sorry."

"We'll be here for each other," Dani cried, rubbing my hair. She sat across from Jazz, both of them around my head. Sam and Tucker sat just below them, Sam on Jazz's side. Both of them refused to let go of my hand. Dr. Reynolds was at my feet, coaching me. The contractions were less than a minute apart. It wouldn't be long.

"Okay," Dr. Reynolds replied. "I see a head of hair. You made it just in time."

Dani got choked up, rubbing my hair. We all had tears in our eyes. I felt the next urge to push and I prepared to get the head out. It was the hardest push of the delivery but I managed a big one, pushing her head out.

"Her head's out," Dr. Reynolds replied. I screamed as I continued to push. "Shoulders."

"Oh, God," I screamed. I can do this. I can do this. I was on death's door by this point in Lilly's birth. I can push my second child out. I continued to scream as the baby slipped further and futher. One last big push and I felt the pain flood away.

"Here she is," Dr. Reynolds said, her voice choking up. "Hello, angel." Tears flooded out of her eyes. "She is so beautiful."

"She's wrinkly," Tucker remarked dryly.

"Look what she's had to go through," Sam cried. "I can't believe it." Sam kissed me passionately. "Great job, Daddy."

"You too, Momma," I smiled. I sighed, falling back.

"Danny," everyone declared. I tried to pull myself back up but I was so exhausted.

"I-I'm okay," I sighed. "I'm just exhausted."

Dr. Reynolds finally made it over me. "Are you weak? Can you see okay? What's going on, Danny?"

I found my strength and pulled myself up. "I done it," I sighed. "Can I hold her," I asked, looking for my daughter. Jazz had her.

"Are you feeling up to it," Jazz asked me, taking a step towards me.

"I feel great," I smiled. "I just want to hold my daughter."

"Okay," Jazz smiled. She gently traded the baby to me. Tears flooded my eyes as I took her in. She didn't have much hair, especially not compared to Lilly. Lilly was born with a full head of hair. Her eyes were unmistakably Vlad's. Her nose belonged to me, though. I couldn't help it, I wept like a baby holding her. I was so overcome with emotions.

"Are you okay," Sam asked me.

"You have to remember," Tucker whispered. "Vlad stole Lilly twelve hours after she was born. He's a little overwhelmed."

I pulled myself together, giving her a gentle kiss. I looked to Sam. "You want to hold her next."

"Yes," Sam nodded with a soft smile. We traded her this time, Sam taking her. Sam couldn't stop smiling.

"Y-You're healed," Dr. Reynolds stuttered. "There is nothing wrong with you. You have completely healed."

"Of course I have," I smiled. "Is that why you were worried. You didn't know I was okay."

"I didn't expect you to be okay," Reynolds stated in shock.

"I'm fine," I said. I wouldn't be standing up anytime soon but I was okay. Now it's time for recuperation and keeping Vlad the hell away from me. This is my last one!

3 3 3

After an hour of recuperating, Tucker brought Lilly in the room. I knew who she was. The minute I saw her, I knew who she was. She was Megan. The name fit her just like a glove. It broke my heart to think of Dawn but I couldn't look at it like that. I just knew there were no other babies in me. I was pregnant-free again!

"Is this the baby," Lilly asked, peeking over my arm. She had a hold of my arm, standing on her tip-toes.

"This is Megan," I said softly. "This is your little sister."

"Really little," Lilly said, tilting her head. "When will she be my age?"

I chuckled. "In fourteen months, honey."

"But if I keep aging like this, I'll be two years old then," Lilly declared.

"Exactly," Sam replied. She picked her up, kissing her cheek and holding her at an easy viewing spot.

"I wanted a sibling my age, though," Lilly complained. "Why did she have to be so young?"

"That's how all babies are born, honey," I smiled. "Megan needs to grow up just like you have so far."

"Well, this sucks," Lilly sighed.

"What are we going to do about a birth certificate," Dr. Reynolds replied. "You can't be put down as her mother?"

"Vlad did for Lilly's birth certificate," I grumbled. "I had it changed. Just put me down as her father and don't list a mother. I'll deal with any speculation like I done with Lilly."

"I've heard of only-mother birth certificates but this will be the sole only-father," Reynolds replied unsure. She started the paperwork.

"I'm more worried about Mom and Dad. We couldn't keep Lilly a secret. Am I going to tell them Megan is Dora and Sydney's, too? Somehow, I don't think that's going to work now."

"They may have lain off the claim that Lilly is your biological daughter for now but I agree," Sam nodded. "If we want the suspicions to start again, let's bring home another daughter."

"What are we going to do, then," Tucker asked. I didn't have the answer so he didn't either. "We can't just leave her to fend for herself."

"Absolutely not," I declared. "I'll live here again before I do that!"

What was I going to do after Vlad and I broke up? Tell Mom and dad the truth. Great. That's not possible. I won't ask Vlad for help and I won't allow the castle to raise my daughter while I hide her from my parents. This isn't going to be solved easily.

"Why didn't we realize the problem before now," Jazz asked.

"I had you guys," I shrugged. "I couldn't see any other problems." Plus, with Mom and Dad knowing about Lilly, I kind of forgot this time wouldn't be that easy.

"We could take turns," Sam said. "Like when Lilly first came to live with us. Spend a whole lot of time here."

"What about during school," I asked. "It's not like any of us don't have school."

Tucker looked to Dani and I nipped it in the bud. No, I declared. She is becoming more and more distant from the idea of becoming a mother. I don't want her falling any more.

_Sorry_, Tucker thought. _Of course you're right. Danielle couldn't handle that_.

"We could take her to school with us," Jazz said softly. "That's what you wanted to do with Lilly."

"Yeah," I nodded. I looked to Lilly who was currently occupied with looking at the new baby. "But I also know how it feels to think you are the less loved one. I know you must have felt the same way when new baby came into the house."

"What do you mean you were the one less loved," Jazz declared. "Mom and Dad fell all over themselves for their prize ghost hunter!" She chuckled a little. "Sorry. Old repressed issue."

"What about you," I retorted. I wouldn't let this drop. "You could have killed someone and they would have told you it was okay! I threw a ball through the neighbor's window and I was the one on death row!"

Jazz scoffed. "Because they didn't care what I did! At least they paid attention to you!"

"Okay," Tucker cut in. "You two aren't thinking clearly. Mom and Dad love each of you equally."

I laughed, not believing this had gotten this far. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I know why they did it now. I don't really feel that way… every day." We started laughing.

"You really are their favorite," Jazz said softly. "I'm okay with it." She pulled me close, giving me a nuggie. I cried out in detest. "You're my favorite, too!"

"Well, I have proof otherwise. Dad told me when you were infected with the bugs that you were always his favorite," I retorted playful.

"He said that; no joke," Jazz said, surprised. Her face lit up in a smile. "It must be a mistake. Dad was so proud to have a ghost hunter in the family."

"Don't forget," Tucker smirked. "You're a ghost hunter, too."

"Nothing like you guys, though," Jazz smiled sadly. "Every jump or bound I make, you guy skyrocket above me. I can't catch up."

"You're a wonderful ghost hunter, Jazz," Sam smirked. "Don't underestimate yourself."

"That's right," I smiled. "Ghost hunting is a lot like parenting. You can never be too good and both can drive you nuts."

"Well, I must be pretty good," Jazz laughed. "I've been raising you since I was six!"

"That's the spirit," I smiled. "You are good, Jazz, and Mom and Dad love us equally. There's just certain things that we call our own. I'll always be the trouble maker and you'll always be the voice of reason when they don't want one."

Jazz chuckled. "Thanks, little brother."

I got a playful look, "Now, how could you scream at me an hour after I delivered?"

"Because you deserved it," Jazz chuckled. I chuckled along with her.

3 3 3

I collected the footage from our security cameras for Vlad and took some snapshots to share with Brit. I always had sentries on me and I had my guard up. I know what Vlad wants now so now I have to prevent him from getting it. I would wait some time before I would go over to Vlad's. I don't want him knowing I delivered just yet. I am still too weak to face him and win effortlessly. I can barely do that and Vlad doesn't even want to hurt me.

Jazz's birthday was four days later, November eleventh. Jazz was thrilled. Jazz and Tucker both had birthdays shortly after my daughters' birthdays. I missed a week of school but we didn't get into too much trouble. I talked to Samuels and told him I had some personal things and he told the teachers to count us as present. We made up our work and things returned to normal, just with a new baby. We settled the problem by having a few of my servants accompany us to school. I had two females from the chapel and four men from my army to protect everyone at all times.

Lilly went with us. Mom and Dad didn't like it and Mom was really confused why after a weird week, I suddenly done a one-eighty but I wouldn't have it. Things were going smoothly until I decided I would tell Vlad about Megan. I grabbed my package I planned to give to him after school that Wednesday and headed over to the house.

Today, a butler didn't greet me at the door. I opened the door tentatively. "Hello," I called. The lights were on… so he was home. I walked in his front room and noticed bags sitting around the couch. A coat was discarded over the armchair. I walked through the room, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I came to a staircase and took it, thinking maybe he was upstairs. The only door open in the entire hallway had a light shining out. I walked in the room and stopped dead in my tracks. The room was a nursery.

Fussing caught my attention and I looked in the corner. The package dropped from my hand as I saw my baby girl lying in the crib, looking up at me. "Megan," I cried. I freaked out, picking her up. "You're okay. Daddy's here. I'll take care of you."

My baby started to fuss, crying loudly. "If you know what's best for you, you will put her down," I heard an eerily familiar voice. I swallowed, not knowing where I have heard that voice before.

"I'm not leaving here without my daughter," I declared. "You'll have to kill me first."

"Your daughter," the stranger asked, confused. "Buddy, that's my daughter. Now put her down or face the consequences."

I spun around and it took everything in me not to drop Megan. "What the—," I asked.

"What's got you so spooked," he asked me. Oh, my God. "You're not the one looking at an exact copy of yourself."

I swallowed hard. "Actually, I am," I said, freaking out. "Who are you?!"

**AN: Reviews welcomed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This story contains adult content. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Nine: You, Me, and Baby Makes… Ten?**

None of this made sense. I was staring at an exact duplicate of myself. Maybe Vlad didn't make Dani see me. Maybe there's been a clone here all along.

"Put my daughter down," my duplicate declared.

"Listen," I said gently. I did not want a crazy clone going off with my daughter in my arms. "I don't know what lies Vlad has fed you but this isn't your daughter. You aren't who you think you are."

"And who the hell do you think you are," he declared. "You have two seconds to hand me my daughter or you will pay. One."

"Just shut the hell up," I barked. I will not allow him to bully me around. This is my daughter. Vlad kidnapped her from me just like he took Lilly! "Will you look at me? I am the real Danny!"

"Real Danny," he questioned. "What are you talking about? I am the real Danny."

"No," I said, sighing. "Do you know who Danielle is?"

"Of course," he nodded. "How do you know her?"

"He cloned my DNA and made her," I barked back. He was acting like me. Maybe that's why he's getting on my nerves.

That shocked him. "How would you know that?"

"Because he created you and told you that you were me," I said gently. I actually hated this. I couldn't imagine being told _guess what! You're not who you think you are_. With my parents' research, Vlad knows how to implant memories and alter them. Danielle never knew Vlad raped me or that we were in a relationship.

"That's impossible," he declared. "Vlad made a mistake. He cloned me because he wanted to take me away. He was doing it for me." His voice broke and I couldn't figure out why. "I forgave him and I left my family. Are you telling me that I never left? I was just created."

"I'm sorry," I said gently. "Vlad and I broke up after he created Dani. Vlad couldn't handle it so he made you to take my place." My heart actually broke when I said that. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Please, hand me my daughter," he begged me with tears in his eyes. "I need Dawn."

"Dawn," I asked, my eyes widening. "You don't think this is Lilly."

"Just hand her here, please," he begged. I could almost hear a wheeze in his voice. I handed her to him and I don't know why. "It's okay, Dawn. Mommy's here." My eyes widened. Mommy? I guess with Vlad creating him, he would make him call himself a mother. He held onto Megan for dear life, his life shattering. I finally knew why he demanded her. He was losing control and she was the only thing that gave him that control. I guess he attached to her pretty fast.

"Her name isn't Dawn," I said, my voice breaking. Why would he name a child Dawn? It can't be connected. Then it hit me. "That's not Megan, is it?"

"Her first name is Megan," he said, smiling at her. "Vlad and I lost our first child. We decided to try again and I had her last week. She's the only thing that keeps me sane."

"You've had her for one week," I asked for clarification.

"And one day," he added.

"That's how old Megan is," I said softly. I bent down and picked up the packet. I pulled out a photo. "This is the picture of my daughter," I said gently. "She's Vlad's."

He took the picture while balancing Dawn in his one hand. "This is impossible. Why would Vlad impregnate you?"

"He wants to save the halfa race," I said gently. "He impregnated Dani. She didn't have unprotected sex and got pregnant. Vlad artificially inseminated her and the night she vanished, she called me after he had sex with her."

He snapped his head to stare at me and I got a chill. Is that how I look when you'd better not be lying to me? "Do not tell me that again if you are lying to me!"

"I'm not lying," I said gently. "Vlad had sex with Dani to bust her cherry and that night, Dani called me. I brought her home with me."

We both looked to the front of the house. "Vlad's home," he said. "It's time to finish this once and for all."

"I agree," I nodded.

"He won't be able to sense you with me here. I want you to hide but don't use any powers. If you go invisible, he'll sense the invisibility but he will see me. Okay?"

"Okay," I nodded. I stepped into the closet, bringing the packet with me. He sat down in his rocker, soothing Dawn back to sleep. It took a few minutes but Vlad finally walked in the room.

Vlad kissed the clone passionately but he didn't return the kiss. "What's the matter, Daniel," Vlad asked.

"Where is Danielle," he asked Vlad.

"I told you. The father of the children came and got her. She left us," Vlad said, absolutely selling it. I guess since I was the father of the children, it did come easily.

"Okay, what about Lilly? What happened to her," he asked him.

"You were put under a great deal of stress, went into premature labor and it put strain on the baby. Honey, why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because I have reason to believe you are lying to me," he said sternly. He motioned towards the closet. Time to force Vlad to talk. I opened the closet and saw Vlad's eyes widened.

"Oh, no," Vlad whispered in horror.

"You have one minute to explain this to me or I am walking out," he declared.

"Blue, listen," Vlad panicked. "I-I-I didn't know what to do! He wouldn't come back to me!"

"So you made a new me," I declared, infuriated.

"Daniel, shut up," Vlad declared. He looked back to the one he called Blue. I guess it's better than calling him Daniel or the clone. "I loved him. With all of my might but I screwed it up. When I couldn't steal the Reality Gauntlet to make it disappear, I had to think of another way to make it disappear. Then one night I was thinking of what Daniel accused me of. He thought I cloned him so I could destroy him and live with the new clone. That wasn't my intention… but anything was better than nothing. I thought if I could keep the two of you separated, we could be happy again."

"I can't believe you," Blue whispered in tears. "You made me believe I lost my daughter because you couldn't make me forget her!"

"It made our relationship so much stronger," Vlad replied in a broken voice. "Then I thought of a way to make you believe you had left your family. At first I was going to have you choose me instead of your town but you'd never do that. But if we had lost Lilly through that, you would have walked away. I know you would have and you seemed to understand that. Please, don't tell me you haven't been happy."

"I can't," he said through tears. "But I know you haven't. I thought it was the baby. I thought Dawn was bringing up bad memories from Lilly. I thought that's why you were pulling away from me. Why sometimes you didn't want to touch me. But it wasn't. You forgot who you were with! You weren't falling in love with me, Vlad! You remade him." Blue's voice broke and he started to sob. My heart broke in a million pieces. I couldn't imagine what he's going through. I'm pissed but he's heartbroken. He's learning he isn't who he thought he was, Dani was hurt by Vlad, Dani didn't betray him, Vlad betrayed him and his daughter isn't really dead all in a matter of minutes. I'd be overwhelmed too.

"Please," Vlad whispered, his voice breaking. "Blue, I do love you. You-you just have to understand what it is like in my shoes. I wanted him back but he had moved on with that woman. He wasn't in love with me anymore. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to move on like I told you to," I declared. "Not make up some phony boyfriend named Roger Bloome to make me think you had moved on!"

"Roger Bloome," Blue asked, heartbroken. I got it. Bloome is supplemented for Blue. But where did Roger come from.

"Daniel asked me what my boyfriend's name was and the only thing I could think of was Roger Bloome. It took the last name of your alias and your nickname altered and put them together."

"Daniel Rogers," Blue nodded. "Okay. But how could you do this to me? I don't know why you would do it to yourself."

"Anything was better than that crushing loneliness. You don't know how much I missed him. You don't know what I would have given to get him back. He had moved on, though, and I couldn't force him. It wasn't enough to hold him if he wasn't holding me back. Don't you see you were the only chance for us to survive?"

"But it didn't survive, Vlad," Blue said softly. "That relationship died that day. When you made—me, that was the start of a new thing." His voice broke over made.

"I do love you," Vlad said softly. "It's not only him. There are things about you that I love that Daniel never had. But there is still a big part of you that resembles Daniel and that's when it gets hard. It's when I'm reminded that you aren't him that I fall off the wagon. But I swear to you that it isn't only you I do that with. Daniel and I spoke back in September and I got caught up. I forgot it wasn't you and I and when I was reminded that it wasn't you, I started missing you. I came home to you and I made love to you. It wasn't him. It was you."

I cleared my throat, feeling uncomfortable. When they looked up, I decided to take advantage of the distraction. "You still have me to deal with. I could care less if you lose him. If he had any smarts, he'd get as far away from you as he could. But you cloned me again and I'm not happy!"

"Oh, you're not happy," Vlad retorted. "Well, I say it's about time! Because that's all I've heard about. How happy you are with Sam while I longed to have you back! Newsflash, Daniel, I have moved on. So what if it's with someone who is twice the man you are!"

"It's not moving on," I declared.

"Danny, shut up," Blue interjected. "I don't care that you were miserable without him! It was wrong and you know it! Rocker, center, stay! I am trying to get you to let go of this hate and pent up anger. You're not doing that if you are recreating someone who doesn't give you what you want! Danny is right. You should have moved on with a real person."

"You are real to me," Vlad said softly. "That's what I'm trying to say to you, Blue. I am happier with you than I ever was with him. We lasted longer and we have never fought before. I just want you to tell me that you forgive me for not telling you and lying to you."

"What about what you done to Dani," he accused. "Artificially inseminated her to save the halfa race?! What the hell, Vlad!"

"I took her to compare the two of you," he said gently. "If you were stable and she was stable then you two would look alike. I found her barely getting by so I took her in. A few days went by and I realized I was wasting precious time. Just because I was impregnating you two didn't mean Danielle had to miss the fun."

"You think pregnancy is fun," Blue accused. "You should try it sometime."

Vlad chuckled. "Maybe for you, my love," Vlad teased. He went in to kiss him again but Blue pulled out. "Blue," Vlad asked, his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry," Blue shook his head. "I need some time. I have to figure this out, Vlad."

"Please," Vlad begged. "Don't let him break us up."

"He isn't," Blue said softly. "You did that all on your own." He walked to the dresser. "I'm sorry, Danny. I never knew."

"You like Blue," I asked softly.

"I always have," he smirked. "But yeah. I took a liking to blue. Blue suits, blue sweaters especially; anything blue. Vlad came in one day and I was wearing red. I remember wearing it all the time but I never had the urge to wear it. Vlad asked me _why are you wearing red, Blue_. It's stuck."

"As I told Dani," I said softly. "There's a difference between us. Sometimes, we can be completely different people. If you are striking out from what you know, which is to say me, then you have a mind. If a clone has a mind, then they aren't a clone to me."

"I appreciate that," Blue smirked. "It's hard to realize one day that you were living a lie."

"I know," I smiled. "I realized that when he called me obsolete." I glared at Vlad.

"Only to the town," Vlad said softly. "Please, Blue, I beg of you. Don't leave me."

"I'll do what I want," Blue declared. "You always have!" He threw a suitcase on the bed and started packing. Their bedroom was joined to the nursery so it was easy to go from room to room. Once he was done packing, he turned back to Vlad. "I don't know what I'll do but when I find out, I'll let you know." He transformed and flew away with Dawn.

"So help me if you make me lose my family again," Vlad said, looking at me with a threatening stare, "there will be nothing you could do to save the bitch. You better hope the love of my life comes back or I'll take yours." Vlad teleported out, leaving me with a sinking feeling. He just may be crazy enough to do it.

3 3 3

I had never been so relieved to see Sam at home. I hugged her tightly. "What's wrong," Sam asked me in a panic. "Did something go wrong at Vlad's?"

"Vlad is crazy right now, Sam, and he's threatened you. I think you should go to headquarters tonight."

"And what? Hide for the rest of my life or at least his? No way. What happened?"

I summed up what went down at Vlad's in like thirty seconds. Sam, however, appeared unaffected. Almost like she expected so much of Vlad. "I'm not afraid of him," Sam said passionately. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I sighed. "It's Blue I feel sorry for. Could you imagine being told all that in less than five minutes. It's a lot to take in."

"What are you going to do about the baby," Sam asked.

"What do you mean," I asked, confused.

"She's still your daughter," Sam said, looking at me from an angle. "She belongs with you."

"I didn't carry her, Sam," I said gently. "That is Blue's daughter, not mine."

"Maybe that's why you had her," Sam said softly.

"No," I shook my head. "If Blue sticks around us, the girls will be close. It's just like Dani and I. We share a connection. We may not be exacts but we are similar. Opposites may attract but people with similarities group together."

"I'm not running," Sam smiled at me. "If he wants me, he can come and get me. It isn't your fault he is a maniac."

"But Sam," I said, my voice breaking. "What else does he have to lose?"

"His life," Sam answered.

"Believe me," I said softly. "When you've lost everything else, your life doesn't add up to much." I pulled her close to me. If she wouldn't take shelter, then I would stay with her all day. I won't allow Vlad to kill Sam.

3 3 3

I kept having nightmares of Vlad killing Sam so sleeping pretty much went out the window. Two days passed and the only time Vlad attacked Sam was in my nightmares. If Sam was afraid, she wasn't showing it. Tucker didn't seem worried either. They have never seen Vlad desperate and I pray to God they never do. I put a few more sentries on Sam and even Tucker and the girls but it didn't satisfy me. I know if Vlad wants Sam dead, he will stop at nothing until her heart stops beating.

I brought Sam to work with me even. Saturday, she was sitting in the back room as I sat my lunch out. I haven't been eating too well for the last three days. The girls were out for a walk this afternoon with a nun from the castle. I tried to keep them away from us because the last thing I wanted to expose my girls to was the death of their mother. It was costing me precious time with them, though.

"Are you going to let me spend an afternoon alone or am I going to spend every waking moment with you?"

"You're going to spend every moment with me until I know you are safe," I declared.

"I'm safe now," Sam retorted. "Vlad can't hurt me."

"He can and he will if he's crazy enough," I declared. "Sam, you underestimate him. How many times have I said not to underestimate your opponent?"

"And how many times have you told me not to underestimate myself," Sam retorted.

"I've also told you not to overestimate yourself," I said softer. "Sam, please, realize the danger here. You have no idea what Vlad will do to you if Blue doesn't come back."

"And you have no idea what I will do to Vlad if he comes after my family," Sam declared. "Just because he screwed up does not mean I have to pay for it. I won't allow him to destroy us like this. You are letting him win by allowing paranoia to set in. How long has it been since you've had a full hour of sleep? Seventy-two hours. Danny, you are killing yourself!"

"I'm fine," I said, taking a breath. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Danny, ignoring your needs isn't helping. Megan can't be getting all the nutrients she needs with you behaving this way. You are getting some sleep tonight."

I didn't want to but I know how Sam gets when she gets like this. I don't have a prayer to win this fight. I guess she's right. I can't eat, I can't sleep and I'm on edge; none of that is good for breastfeeding.

It's the weirdest feeling in the world. I only got that one test with Lilly and I found out Lilly was a lot better at it. Megan is an extraordinary baby but she's not quite as advanced as Lilly was even in the beginning. I never see her practicing powers and she doesn't communicate with us. Tucker says that she is very active in her mind but it's different from say my mind. Anyway, when it's time to breastfeed or express milk, my breasts grow to an A cup. Once I'm finished with my business, they return to looking normal. Even if Megan is hungry and I'm not around, my nipples remain normal-looking. I have to be in a mind-set to breastfeed for them to grow.

We stuck around until the end of my shift when Gage strolled Megan over with Lilly holding onto her hand. "Hello," I cooed, getting close to Megan's face. Sam picked up Lilly. "Thank you, Gage. I'll see you tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Gage nodded. "They were perfect angels."

"Thank you," I smiled. Megan lay in the bassinet stroller, looking at me. "When did you feed them?"

"Six o'clock, sir," she replied. "Princess Megan should be ready for another feeding. Princess Lilly should be finished."

"You are dismissed," I smiled. Gage nodded and left the employee locker. We had managed to keep Megan hidden from everyone so far but I missed my children. Megan was hardly around us except for at night. Even then I had nighttime patrols to take care of so I sometimes didn't get to spend the nights with her.

"Let's go home," Sam smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Did you have fun, Lilly?"

"It was okay," Lilly sighed.

"What's the matter, honey," Sam asked.

"Megan isn't any fun," Lilly complained. "She's too small! She doesn't want to do all the things I like to do. Plus, she's rude. She never talks."

"She's a baby, Lilly," I said gently. "You are unique, honey. You learned to talk because you had to. Most babies pick it up over the first four years."

"So it could be four years before we can talk," Lilly declared incredulously.

"She'll talk to you eventually," Sam smiled. "But you may not understand what she means."

"Great," Lilly grumbled. "She'll talk but it'll be garbage!"

I couldn't help it. I chuckled. I found Lilly hilarious when it came to her baby sister.

We went home and Sam prepared Lilly a bedtime snack of apple in bite-size-pieces as I prepared to breastfeed. I took my shirt off as I locked the door. I sat down in the glider and Tucker passed me Megan. The minute she was in my hands, my breasts ballooned and filled with milk. They became uncomfortable and heavy as I prepared Megan to suckle up to one. It took us a while to get the hang of this. I put my finger in her mouth, opening it and placed her mouth over my nipple. Megan tried to latch on but she couldn't get a grip.

I held her head up, helping her get a good grip. She started suckling but little came out. I repositioned her mouth so that my nipple was all the way in her mouth. She got a better grip. She started to feed at a constant flow. Tucker shook his head, laughing in disbelief. "It's weird, I know. You should feel it!"

"No thank you," Tucker chuckled.

"I think it's beautiful," Sam smiled. "It's like poetry."

"It's weird," Tucker shook his head in a small laugh.

"I hope she really is mindless," Lilly grumbled. "I'd hate to remember doing that!"

"She's not mindless," Tucker said softly. He walked over to Lilly's highchair and crouched down to her level. "She's just a baby."

"Well, I'm a baby," Lilly retorted.

"That may be so but you are no ordinary baby. You're a super baby," Tucker remarked.

"That's just a nice way of saying I'm a freak," Lilly sighed. I looked up, alarmed.

"Lilly," Sam declared. "Why would you think you're a freak?"

"Because before she came along, I thought all half ghosts were like this. Now I know it's just me."

"Oh, honey," I sighed. "You are not a freak. Sweetheart, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You had no choice but to learn these things."

"It's okay," Lilly sniffled. "I'm okay be-being a freak."

"Well, if being like you means being a freak, where can I sign up," Tucker asked. I smiled.

"You wanna be like me," Lilly asked.

"Every day," Tucker smirked.

"I guess it's not too late," Lilly smirked.

"Are you sure," Sam joked.

"With the right tools, we can rebuild him," Lilly kidded.

"Are you watching The Biotic Man with Lilly," I declared.

"She should know good television," Tucker smirked.

"Where do you have time to do these things," I shook my head. "Are you downloading the episodes into her brain?"

"That's a good idea," Tucker laughed. "What can I say, though? You spend a lot of time on the second and third shifts."

The second shift is my job while the third shift is the late night patrol. He's right, though. I'm hardly home with my girls. It sucks being a teenaged dad hiding his children because he's half ghost and he delivered them himself. Man, I have a complicated life. Then again, that is nothing new to me. The day I realized that ghosts aren't a part of every family's daily life, I knew I wasn't normal.

3 3 3

I tried to get some sleep but it wasn't easy. I did rest some but it wasn't restful. Sunday being my day off, I had some time. We went to headquarters so we could spend some time with Megan. As Lilly says repeatedly, though: she doesn't do much.

Danielle was on the couch, her legs propped up. She didn't want anything to do with either Lilly or Megan. I didn't push her but I did hope she'd get over this. I don't know what we're going to do when she gives birth. It's November nineteenth and she can deliver any day now. Mom is watching her closely when Dani is at the house and she has me keep a close eye on her when we're together. Dani is doing much better but she's still suffering.

"Knock, knock," a soft spoken voice announced. I looked up surprised. It wasn't Jazz and no one else knows where this place is. I understood when I saw Blue standing just inside the headquarters. "Sorry to come in unannounced. May I come in?"

"Sure," I said. "Sam, Tucker, Dani, this is Blue. Blue, I'm sure you know them."

"I do," he nodded. "How are you doing Dani?"

"I can't believe it," Dani sighed. "You're real." She pulled herself to her feet. "I thought for sure Vlad just created you in my mind."

"No," Blue smacked his lips with a frown. "Vlad just made me."

"You've got good company," Dani smirked. "You, these children and I are all in the same boat."

"I guess you could put it that way," Blue smirked. He pulled a sling around gently. "This is Dawn."

Sam and Tucker looked at her for the longest time. "She's just like Megan," Sam finally spoke.

"They share everything," Blue nodded. "I'd say they are the same children biologically speaking. They're almost clones."

"You want to put Dawn down with Megan," I suggested.

"That'd be great," he nodded. He put Dawn down beside Megan and both girls grew instantly closer. Megan reached down and Dawn took her hand. "Oh, my."

"They're drawn to each other," I observed.

"Can we talk," Blue asked, nodding his head.

I looked to Sam. "Go," Sam smiled. She rolled her eyes, "Vlad isn't going to find HQ."

I nodded, unsure. "Okay," I said softly.

We walked out of headquarters and took a stroll through the woods. "I don't know what to do," he sighed. "You're the only person I know basically. I don't know who else to turn to."

Great. He's going to ask me for advice and now I have to choose: do I follow my gut or do I take advantage of this opportunity and protect Sam? "What's the problem," I asked, swallowing hard. I know what the problem was. How many times did I sit in his shoes? How bad is bad and what is unforgivable? Honestly, I should have given up on that relationship long before he called me obsolete.

"I love him," he sighed. "I miss him as crazy as that sounds. But how do I forgive him? How can I forgive him for holding me and loving you?"

He wants to go back but he wants to know how he can forgive him. Maybe I won't be stuck after all. I sighed. "Forgiving Vlad isn't as hard as it sounds. Believe me, he's an amazing lover and the make-up sex is even better than normal sex. If you really want to go back, forgiving him won't be so hard. Holding him accountable is much harder."

"Have you forgiven him," he asked me seriously.

"Every time," I sighed. It was hard admitting that. "Even when I didn't want to, I forgave him. I've found that I've forgiven him and I didn't mean to. The only reason I haven't ran back to him is because I've found something better. Being with Sam is much easier and a lot less hard on my heart."

"Do you love Sam more than you loved Vlad," he asked me, looking to the ground.

I sighed loudly. "That's not fair," I said. "When I was in love with Vlad, no, I didn't. I loved Vlad with all my heart and I gave him everything of me I had to give. I do the same thing with Sam. But compare the two right now and it says a very different story. Sam is easier to love."

"So you love Sam more than Vlad right now," Blue asked me for clarification.

"Right now, yes. When I loved Vlad, though, I loved only him. I dispute the claim that I never tried."

Blue sighed in relief. "Thank God. I don't want any competition if I'm going back to him."

I smiled, laughing slightly. "No. If you want him, you can have him. I don't want him. I have who I want."

"It's obvious," Blue sighed disappointedly. "If he had the choice, he'd choose you. I don't want that to happen. I can't take the thought of him picking you over me. I'm sorry, but I've given him everything, too. I don't want to lose everything I've ever fought for."

"He called you the love of his life," I smiled. "He loves you, Blue. He wants you back."

I just don't know if he loves him or he's in a state of mind that a replica is better than nothing. It's not right. He didn't do Blue right. Vlad should not expect him to fill my shoes. I told him that night on the way to Saint Louis and it still reigns true. He's not replacing me; he has to move on. Even if it is with a clone of my DNA.

"I appreciate the talk, Danny," he said softly. He sighed. "I always knew something didn't feel right about that."

"What," I asked, confused.

"Danny," he replied. "It wasn't my name. I couldn't figure out why Danny seemed so foreign to me." He chuckled, "Vlad tried to get me to go by Daniel."

I laughed. "I think that's embedded in my DNA," I chuckled. "I'll never like the name Daniel as my everyday name."

"It may," Blue laughed. "But it seems weird calling you Danny. I don't know. Must be the nature of our relationship."

"You're the boyfriend of my ex," I smiled. "That's the only connection we have."

He smiled back at me. "You're really great with this sort of stuff, you know. She's not my clone; she's my sister. He's not my clone; he's the new boyfriend of my ex. Amazing." He shook his head.

"I feel like a pro," I chuckled. "You want to hang around. We're about to have dinner."

"I'd be honored," Blue nodded.

"Two guys who have common ground hanging out," I said, wrapping my arm around his neck. "Nothing weird about that."

"Maybe when we turn twenty-one, we can have a beer after work," he chuckled.

"As long as we're not pregnant or breastfeeding, I see no reason why we can't do that anytime," I smirked.

"I'm breastfeeding," he chuckled.

"Me too," I smiled. We laughed together. Not now.

3 3 3

Blue went back to Vlad and I was finally able to relax. Just a little, though, because I was unconvinced that Vlad wouldn't stop coming after Sam for anything. Blue was right. Vlad is still madly (make that crazy) in love with me and he holds Sam the sole responsible party for our demise. It was never Sam's fault. When I was Vlad's, I gave him everything. I gave up the idea of this future and I never planned to pursue a relationship other than friendship with Sam. Until Vlad accepts we done everything possible, Sam will never be safe. I accept my role in our demise but I don't think Vlad ever will recognize his.

As Blue went to unpack and put Dawn down, Vlad and I waited in the study. I didn't have my girls with me and I wouldn't bring them around until I trusted him.

"When will that be," Vlad sighed.

"Maybe never," I said honestly. "Vlad, you screwed up royally this time! Blue's okay. He's not completely like me so he can make his own decisions. That doesn't mean that you didn't betray me again. How many times are we going to do this dance, Vlad? How many times am I going to trust you just to have you burn me again? More importantly, how many times do you think I will forgive you again?"

"I swear to you I never meant to hurt you," Vlad said softly. "I just wanted you back. I couldn't get you to come back so I had to think of something else. I never realized what I did would harm anyone."

"Please tell me you have let go of the vendetta against Sam," I asked, swallowing hard.

"For now," Vlad nodded. His attitude had turned darker so I know he hasn't let go of his idea of Sam breaking us up.

"I don't know how to make you see Sam had nothing to do with the end of our relationship," I said softly.

"And I don't know how to make you see she had everything to do with the end of our relationship," Vlad said, looking me in the eyes. "But I'm not going to go there. I can't lose Blue. I have a future with him. Obviously, we don't have a future anymore. I've got to hold onto something concrete."

"And it's that kind of thinking that will cost you Blue," I said honestly. "You can't love someone until something better comes along. Just because Blue only wants you does not mean he will put up with being second best. He's strong, Vlad. He doesn't need anyone but his daughter."

"He's modeled after you," Vlad said softly. "Do you need anyone besides your children?"

"He may be modeled after me but he's got something on me. He's actually left his family. That means he can leave you." I left it at that and walked out of the room. I hope he realizes he screwed up because it's the God honest truth. If I were able to leave Sam and Tucker, even before Sam and I got together, I could do anything. If he wants to keep Blue, he'd better love him like crazy and treat him well.

3 3 3

Megan wasn't so good at sleeping through the night. I constantly had the silent proof on because she cried day in and day out. Unless she was being pushed around in that bassinet stroller, she was not happy. Of course Lilly didn't want to walk around all day so that's why I have two caretaking ghosts accompanying them. I only have one person bring them to me at the end of my shift, though. Lilly's pretty palatable when she's going home.

I was rocking Megan in the glider but she was far from tranquil. She was screaming her little head off. I wanted to get her down to sleep and hope she sleeps through the night for a change. Sam accuses me for not sleeping well because of the threat Vlad made but Megan isn't helping either. I can't blame her, though. She's just a baby.

"Sh, sh," I soothed. "It's okay!"

"Uncle Tucker," Lilly cried, tugging on Tucker's pant leg. "Can you find her off switch for me?"

Tucker laughed and if I wasn't on the verge of tears myself, I may have laughed. "I'm afraid she doesn't have an off switch, sweetie. Only happy, cranky and sad switches."

"Will she stop crying if she's happy," Lilly asked, trying to raise her voice over Megan's screams.

"I don't know," Tucker said softly. How could he be so calm? I'm about to lose my mind.

_I haven't stayed up for the last four nights_, Tucker retorted.

"Can you try," Lilly spat out, her breathing getting heavy.

"Let's take you out of here," Sam said gently. She picked Lilly up. "Going invisible," Sam called.

"Gotcha," I replied. I continued to soothe the twelve day old. Sam went to the window, turned invisible and floated out of my bedroom window. She was taking Lilly to Jazz. Sam wouldn't leave. She wants to prove to me that this is nothing and I'm just cranky from a lack of sleep. That may be so but I still think this kid needs to shut up. "Sh, sh," I tried to soothe. "What's the matter?"

"Why don't you let me take over for a while," Tucker offered.

I was starting to get testy so I thought maybe that was a good idea. I stood up and let Tucker sit down in the glider. Once he was situated, I passed him Megan. At least he didn't calm the storm with one touch. I'm not completely incompetent.

"You're not incompetent," Tucker said drily. "You're just tired, Danny. Give yourself some slack."

"I'm trying to hide a twelve day old baby from Mom and Dad. I'm sorry, I'm a little freaked out. They found out about Lilly in less than a week!"

"And Megan is one week and five days," Tucker said softly. "You know what we did wrong then, don't you? If I hadn't called you and you weren't caught talking down to someone, we would have never been caught."

Not necessarily true. I rolled my eyes. I am not going to talk with him telepathically just because I said a thought to myself. "I screwed up," I continued. "I was talking with Mom and I let it slip that… well, I let a lot slip. Anyway, Jazz and I were talking and I told her about Vlad's first attack. Mom was listening in and we told her that we were watching over someone. Jazz told them it was a ghost and when they didn't realize how old she was, I told them her age."

"Well, maybe that did have more to do with it than the conversation over the phone. Why haven't we heard of this sooner?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I'm not deliberately keeping things from you. I don't know why I never told you guys."

"Oh well," Tucker sighed. "It's not like you can keep anything from me now."

"I can if I want to," I teased. "I just don't want to… well, anything more than normal privacy stuff."

"I'm really sorry," Tucker said, making a face. "I try to let the privacy stuff go in one ear and out the other." He laughed. "It's like one day Sam was packing her backpack and I noticed she had forgotten something. I reminded her that her monthly was coming up. She got all matter mad at me."

I let out a loud laugh and tried to curb it. "You didn't," I snickered.

"I did," Tucker chuckled, holding his head down. "She had completely forgotten and all the previous week she was mentally reminding herself about her menstrual. Hey," he shrugged, "we've found the solution to the mental note problem. After all, if you forget, who is going to remind yourself of your mental note?"

I laughed, shaking my head. I have to say I would be embarrassed the hell out of too if Tucker reminded me something like that. I shook my head. "That is going to be the only thing that is going to royally suck about not being pregnant anymore. I will go back on my monthly. I've only had five of them in two years' time."

"That's right," Tucker declared. "You have something that resembles a monthly, don't you?"

"Emotional ups and downs," I reminded him. "I experienced them on the tour but I hadn't noticed I missed it in February. It's not physical so most time, looking back, I realize I was…" I turned a shade of red, "on."

"At least it's only emotional," Tucker gave me an encouraging smile.

"Don't underestimate the emotions of PMS," Sam's voice announced. "They can make the most rational woman into a demon bitch."

"What do they turn Paulina in," I joked.

"She just can't hide her true self so well," Sam kidded.

Megan was starting to calm down and frankly, so was I. Tucker transferred her to her bassinet and Megan started to drift to sleep. It wouldn't last long. She'll be up in two hours. It never fails.

"Ready for bed," Tucker asked, smacking his lips together.

"Might as well," I sighed. It's best to take your sleep when you can in this room.

3 3 3

After a night of yo-yo sleep, Monday started way too early for this father. For some reason, Lilly's shirt just wouldn't button. Sam finished dressing Megan and placed her in the stroller. She turned to us and laughed out, unable to muffle it. "Danny, honey, that isn't going to work."

"What are you talking about," I asked. I accidently let out a yawn. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Sam said sympathetic. "You haven't had any sleep in at least five days."

"I've got some cat naps," I said sleepily. I protested with a grunt when I yawned again.

"Let me dress Lilly," Sam said gently. Sam picked her up gently. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't want to say anything," Lilly said softly. "He's so tired. I didn't want him to feel bad."

"You're such a sweet girl," Sam said gently. Sam started to dress Lilly but I didn't watch a whole lot. I sat down on the couch, my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I was really tired but I didn't have the time or the place to sleep. I was stuck staying awake until those areas open up.

The relief party came and took the girls as we started for school. I can't wait until next semester when we can finally start driving... majority of our peers already have their learners. The servants took the girls out as we headed in the direction of school. They will be by later so we could see them. They eat lunch with us every day.

Mr. Lancer was first with eleventh grade Literature. Every year it gets harder to keep our private bubble private. When they first found out we were Team Phantom, the students mainly left us alone. Then the Disasteroid happened. The first timeline was chaotic for obvious reasons but we have not experienced peace yet. Because it was us that announced to the world the plan to save the Earth, Team Phantom has been recognized school wide. We are hot topics. All of us have had offers for dates and every party we get invited to. We still don't interact with our peers a lot because we don't have a whole lot of time on our hands. And of course I have Team Raven.

Team Raven was made official over the summer. There are three hundred members in the team but they are broke up in twelve different divisions because of the laws against large ghost hunting groups. If there are more than twenty-eight hunters in a group, it is considered a militia because of the extensive training that hunters go under and there is only one militia in Division G.

Katrina and Charlie run the group but team leaders lead the twelve divisions. Team Raven has more in common with the Guys in White than they do Team Phantom. Team Phantom is a small group, a class B, and I have a strict limit of fourteen members. I can recruit more with the proper paperwork and I can have unlimited reserve members but only fourteen active members may be on my team. Class A is the first class of groups and it has a limit of seven members. Class C is Team Raven.

The only other classifications are individuals and pairs. Mom and Dad form a pair and are one of the best in the biz. Individuals are few in our profession because of the hazards that come with going out alone. Team Raven, though, are like a bunch of toddlers to me. Some have taken to it exceptionally well, like Katrina, Hannah and Star but others, not naming any names, are a big pain in the butt. Around town, the sight of children on patrol isn't as rare as it used to be. They have well fulfilled the absence of the Guys in White although sometimes I wished I had never suggested to allow the Ghost Hunters, Youth Division to take over their spot because they love to use that emergency pass to get out of class.

We took our seats before the bell rang, retrieving our text books that we carry with us for first block. The classrooms have dramatically changed even from last year. Freshman year was miserable because of summer school, Sophomore year was miserable because of the introduction of the camp, blocks and the ghost hunter teachers. Now, Junior year is beyond miserable. Around us are nickel-plated walls with crystal-like fragments of Ectoranium. The walls are an invention from my parents and they prevent any phasing into the classrooms. When a ghost attack happens, the rooms are locked down and we are trapped in the rooms. We stay put until the teacher can come back and resume the class, no matter if it takes three hours for the teacher to come back. We aren't dismissed until a full ninety minutes of instruction time has elapsed.

Thankfully, the system has had no reason to be implemented but I'm still dreading the day. School may have been in session for two months but most ghosts aren't stupid. They will try to find a way to attack this school. In the old days, Thanksgiving break would have begun today but the teachers have cut back on some of the days this school gets off. It is the first time in Amity Park's history that the kids haven't run the show. Some have protested but for the most part, it is a non-hostile takeover. My guess is that if the ghost hunters tried to completely take over and take the crown from Dash… that's when shit would hit the fan. The hunters know Dash is supposed to be the boss of this town.

Paulina on the other hand has been dropped from her pedestal. While the Division has honored Dash's position and has helped him maintain order, even giving him personal bodyguards, Paulina has had several of her laws repealed and rewritten and gets absolutely no respect from the Division. Paulina rejects the new structure of the city with a passion and has lobbied to bring the old way of doing things back. No one will petition with her because most like the new set up. What no one else knows is the plot against the A-List from the C-Crew has all but dissipated.

It's hard to believe it has nearly been two years since the C-Crew attacked us leading to the major attack on February eighteenth. We haven't had any run-ins with the C-Crew since that February day. I think it's safe to say that the group had no idea what to think. Eight of the Seniors that year that attacked Sam are now in either prison or correctional facilities. Gary, the leader who I knocked every tooth out of his damn head, has left the area. He left after two months of avoiding me at school. However, after all that time, the plot to overthrow the government still existed. When all these ghost hunters came to town and the alliance the Division and Dash have formed, though, their attempts would achieve nothing but maybe a full-blown war they can't possibly win.

Most things in town have gone over smoothly but the ghosts still remain the biggest threat to this town. We've had dozens of injuries that have required overnight stays in just the last six months. The worst injury reported was on a hunter who disregarded a direct order from me. Tiffany Roland is a lot like me in the way she protects people. We had picked up the serious signature and alerted all hunters in the area to stand down. Turns out the ghost had a human inside and was torturing him to feed off his pain and misery. Roland went in and just about didn't come out. The ghost was a ten and a statistical ghost. Roland was no match for the ghost and he began torturing her.

Both humans were left to die before we got there. I guess the ghost sensed me coming and got out of dodge before he had to face me because he didn't stick around. If I ever find that monster, I will lose it for what he put those two through. I know that much. The victim had to have one-hundred-eighty stiches while Roland had to have reconstructive surgery. Both are still in rehabilitation centers and will more likely remain there for another three years. The ghost literally peeled the skin off these humans and he did not intend to let them live.

Team Phantom has sustained little injuries. Tucker spends more time in a battle of wits than muscle and Sam has gained exceptional strength in her ability to control her powers. The inequality has shifted lately as Sam has acquired the ability to use any powers I am not using. It turns out the connection we share isn't so bad after all. Sam will still get bruises on her from the beatings I take but she can also access every one of my powers except for the transformation and use them until she is weakened. It even takes her a while to fall to exhaustion, much longer than Tucker does.

Tucker on the other hand hasn't been left out in the growth of his powers. He can, as always, read minds, see pictures and feel emotions exceptionally well. He has increased his abilities with technology tenfold. Tucker can now fly through programs at lightning quick speed. He actually overhauled the main frame at Axion Labs in ten minutes; it normally takes fifty. Let's just say if he had that power when Valerie got her suit, things may have gone dramatically different.

Val has had a difficult time adjusting to the idea of working with a team but she enjoys the extra backup. Valerie's suit protects her from everything so as far as we know, she has had no injuries. Dani doesn't fight ghosts for obvious reasons. Her biggest challenge lies in herself and we are doing everything to help her beat this enemy.

Jazz is a Senior this year and she has been looking into a lot of colleges. All her high school career, she has declared she knew she was going to Harvard. Now she tells us she may be interested in going somewhere else. Jazz spends a lot of time with us on patrol and she has even got herself a battle scar. I nearly pulled that ghost apart but Jazz was telling me to let it go. The ghost threw Jazz through a window and I had to heal her. I would have obliterated that ghost if Jazz hadn't stopped me.

Overall, things are progressing at a slow rate. The biggest change has occurred with the children. Lilly still doesn't like to walk for long periods of time and she would rather use powers than human strength. She hasn't shown any signs of distrusting Mom and Dad and she likes to spend time with Grandpa. Grandpa has taken up an active part at the headquarters, helping out with the classes. He's also helping Mom and Dad invent new tools. The biggest role Grandpa plays is creating weapons that help ghosts, not harm them only. I learned that the Fenton family has always had a view that ghosts aren't malevolent creatures. It surprised the hell out of me because you couldn't tell from Mom and Dad's perceptions. We are in constant contact with the family from Willard and the Calloway's even call more frequently.

Mom and Dad haven't brought up the biology questions again but I know that they are still suspicious. Late at night, I can hear Mom and Dad discussing it. I've tried to let the wind blow by me but it scares the hell out of me. If they discover Megan, any progress we've made will be lost and I will have no choice but to tell them the truth or make them forget all suspicions. Since Megan's birth, I haven't been hanging around a lot. With work, patrol, school, fatherhood, and everything else this crazy life throws at me, I just don't have time to snoop around. I don't know if it's such a smart move, really.

We settled in the classroom, waiting for the warning bell to ring. The 'unpopulars' were already seated as the middle class came in the door. The bell rang, causing a commotion outside. The populars stepped in the classroom.

"Welcome back, class. I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend," Mr. Lancer said in a monotone voice. Oh, a wonderful weekend. I won't forget this weekend, that's for sure.

Tucker snickered in my head, _Ain't that the truth_.

Something was bugging me so I decided to ask. Tuck, how is Sam reacting to the news about Blue and Dawn?

Tucker smacked his hand to his face.

_Fine_, Sam's voice cut through my head in aggravation. _Why didn't you just ask me?_

I swallowed hard. Oh, man, Sam, I'm sorry.

_I can answer questions too, you know_, she retorted back.

It's just that you hide some things from me. I have no right to criticize you, I know, but you didn't seem… to have a reaction. I told you about Blue and Megan and you were surprised a little but then you did a one-eighty and it was all about not being afraid of Vlad. I just wanted to know if you were hiding anything from me.

_What was I supposed to do_, Sam asked me softly. _Obviously, the clone part hadn't scared you senseless. Vlad coming after me was. I asked if you were okay and I moved on. There's nothing we can do—he's already created—and you were distracted from that point. If I brought it up, you would have told me to forget it anyway._

Just because I had more pressing issues doesn't mean you had to put your emotions on hold, I replied softly. I felt bad. We were using Tucker like a phone.

_Thanks for acknowledging me_, Tucker grumbled.

"Sleep time is over people," Mr. Lancer declared and I snapped my head up. "Manson, Foley, Fenton; wake up!"

"We're awake," I retorted. "It's just a lazy day."

"Well, it's time to participate. Pick up reading where Renee left off."

My eyes widened. They've already started reading. I looked around the room and noticed the books open all to the same page. "Fine," I nodded. I happened to catch the page number from my neighbor and pulled my book out. Mr. Lancer may not have been cruel but he smirked, believing I didn't know even what page we were on.

_God bless Nancy_, Tucker sighed. That's who I was thinking of. _She's been reading that first sentence the entire time_.

"_But Mrs. Springer knew nothing of all this, and must have been considerably shocked at what was left of my kinswoman," _I began the reading. I read two paragraphs when Mr. Lancer stopped me and we discussed what I had read. Once I could stop, I glanced at the title. _A Wagner Matinee _by Willa Cather was in bold letters.

I shook my head as Mr. Lancer picked the next victim… I mean student. It was one of those horrible stories where they describe something so thoroughly you forget what you're reading. I was glad I read my share.

3 3 3

"Okay, class, I'll see you in the morning," Mr. Lancer dismissed us. We hadn't finished the short story, obviously. Please! What part of that is short? We'd pick it back up in the morning. I went to leave the room when Mr. Lancer called on me. "Mr. Fenton?"

"Yes," I said. Haven't you tried to get me in enough trouble?

"I'd like to apologize," he said, surprising me. "I could have sworn you three weren't paying attention. I am sorry I tried to embarrass you like that."

"That's fine, Mr. Lancer," I said softly but Tucker talked over me.

"You should be," Tucker retorted. I snapped my head in his direction. "But you're the one who suffered."

"Tucker," I declared.

"No," Mr. Lancer sighed. "He's right. I tried to embarrass you and I embarrassed myself. That's luck of the draw."

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice hard. I grabbed Tucker by the ear. "Have a good evening, Mr. Lancer."

"Ow, ow, ow," Tucker cried.

"That was very rude of you," I declared, letting go of his ear. We were in the hallway now.

"It's the truth," Tucker grumbled. "Who did he think he was?"

"He's our teacher," I declared. "Do you really want to become the A-List?"

"Of course not," Tucker sighed. "But we own this school," he declared, trying to make me see. "We are the bosses! Why must we do everything ourselves?"

"Because we are students here," I replied. "Tuck, this is something you have to remember. We are students before we are bosses. We might be ghost hunters before we are students but when it comes to officers of the Division, it doesn't matter. Our job is to catch the ghosts and keep people safe; not boss everyone around and get mouthy. Do you understand this?"

Tucker sighed, looking away from me. "It's not fair, though. It's like paying for the appointments at the Free Clinic when we supply the place. It's just stupid. It's like paying for a fax from a machine that you own. Don't you see?"

"I do see," I said softly. "I know that it's difficult. Life isn't fair. But we signed up for this for the humanity, not the bonuses. These responsibilities—there is a lot more dirty work than perks."

"No kidding," Tucker sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you have to apologize to but I won't make you apologize to Mr. Lancer. Just tell me you're back to the old you. I'm not trying to go Distributor on you or big brother. I'm going older halfa here, bro."

"I know," Tucker smirked. I smirked back. "I can read your mind, remember?"

"I don't mean to sound preachy," I said softly. Sam was with us but she was didn't have an opinion surprisingly. "I just want you to have a better start in this than I did, Tuck. You understand, right?"

"Of course I do," Tucker sighed. "I overreacted. You set me straight. It's what brothers do."

I smiled softly. "I'm glad you get it." I chuckled nervously. "I kind of forgot who I was talking to there for a minute."

"You got fatherly on me," Tucker smirked. "It's okay. Sam's always motherly to us, even when we don't want it."

Sam scoffed. "Thank you for bringing me into this without the least bit of antagonism from me."

"It's a compliment," I smiled at her, slowing down so I fell in line with her. I wrapped my arm around her neck, "You've been destined to be a mother."

That seemed to cheer Sam up because she smiled warmly. "Well thank you. It is quite a rewarding experience."

Tucker snickered. "How does it feel to be a mother of two children your husband delivered?"

Sam and I sent him daggers. "I hope Valerie gets you pregnant one day," I retorted. Tucker physically jumped, his attitude straightening up.

"God, I do not want to imagine Desiree hearing that particular phrase."

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while," I smirked.

"That's a ghost we haven't seen in a while," Sam updated. "At least we can see the others some time during our day. Box Ghost still haunts the box store, Jonny and Kitty visit time to time, Technus is still trying to become master of all time by selling pirated future DVDs, Skulker…"

"That one isn't missing," I grumbled. "At all. He's still trying to get my pelt. I usually see him every evening."

"We know," Tucker smirked. "We're usually there with you."

Point is most of the ghosts from my first year that have become synonymous with me are still around in their own ways. Some ghosts are around more frequently while others have all but fell off the face of the Earth. Desiree tends to be one of those ghosts and while normally I'd be thrilled, Desiree wasn't originally from the Ghost Zone. She's moved on and somehow escaped Amity Park.

We made it to Tucker's locker and Tucker grabbed our Algebra books. I pulled my Literature book from my bag and slid it in the locker, barely leaving Sam's side. Tucker slammed the locker shut and we turned to leave when we bumped into Annie and Ashley. Tuck and I both groaned.

"Hello, Danny," Annie cooed.

"How ya doing, Tucker," Ashley purred.

"Fine," Tucker retorted drily. He had no problem turning down the girls and I had no problem either but the idiots still hadn't figured out what was right in front of them. I was about to spill the beans in hope to stop getting these damn come-ons.

"How have you been, Annie," I gave her a soft smile. Sam scoffed and I smirked at her. "It's okay."

"Why can't she get the picture," Sam retorted. "Why can't everyone get the picture?"

I can't say that I blame her. When a guy hits on Sam, I turn nine shades of jealous. However, I can't wait for Valerie to come over. She has Algebra with us next but we usually meet before going into the lion's den. If we're not at Sam's locker, she'll come looking for us to make sure everything's okay.

"He's single," Ashley retorted. "Why can't we have that picture?"

"I'm not single," Tucker said, stepping around Ashley. "Let's go, guys. I want to meet up with Val."

"Please," Ashley scoffed. "If you consider that loser someone worth dating, you are in more need of me than I thought."

"Valerie is no loser," Tucker declared. "She's an amazing woman with great heart, character and passion. I'm not interested!"

"About time," Ashley pepped up, causing Tucker to groan. "Friday night, sweet cakes?"

"Sorry, I've got a date with a beautiful woman Friday night," Tucker retorted.

"I hope you're talking about me," Val's voice drifted down the hallway. She was smirking at Tuck.

"And there she is," Tucker pepped up. He stepped around Ashley causing her to scoff in disgust. Tucker took Val's hand. "Of course I'm talking about you. There aren't any more beautiful women out there."

"Sucks to be you, Manson," Annie retorted. She snickered, giving Sam a dirty look.

"That's just to Tucker," Sam retorted, unaffected. She could take them thinking Tucker was ignoring her and she could even take them thinking I was ignoring her. It was when they hit on me that we both wanted to pull our hair out.

"Come on, Foley," a man's voice scoffed. "You could do so much better?"

I looked up to see Dash enter the hall. I instantly grew defensive. That man has it out for three of my girls: Jazz, Sam and Dani. Even though she's pregnant, Dash still finds her attractive. It's really creepy… considering the fan fictions out there.

"Well, I don't think that I can," Tucker retorted. "I like my girlfriend. Get over it!"

"We've got to get to class," I remarked. I wrapped my arm around Sam's waist and ushered her past Annie. Annie seethed as we passed her. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, guys. Mr. Fuluka will kill us if we're late."

"Please," Tucker scoffed. "Let the old goof ball try."

"Remember," I added in a firm voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're ghost hunters at school, not officers. Whatever!"

I smirked as we made our way down the hallway, leaving the A-List members behind. I caught sight of Paulina walking up. Even as I put more distance between us, their voices came through loud and clear. "Are they still denying dates," Paulina asked.

"Something is up," Annie screeched. "He had his hands on her the entire time! It makes me sick!"

"At least Manson and Fenton are on equal playing fields," Ashley retorted. "Mine is dating a nobody!"

"Well, Fenton and Manson aren't dating, you know," Dash added his negative two cents. I don't care that he has come to my side, he's still a bulky doofus with little common sense. "They're just hanging tight. Probably repulsed by the idea of Foley and her dating."

I rolled my eyes. I don't trust them as far as… well, that's pretty far, actually. I just don't trust them. The slightest possibility of something better than Team Phantom and they're gone. Not that we'd need them or anything. It's just that after what they did to Val for something as stupid as her supposedly not being able to protect her Dad's job… it's just wrong. Val did nothing wrong. Mr. Gray's job should have been protected for him being a C-Crew member but when he married Val's Mom… he lost all support. That had nothing to do with me and now Val knows that.

"Ignore them," I said, sighing. "You're one of us, Valerie. They're the nobodies."

Valerie smirked. "You think I don't know that, ghost boy. I'm over my shallow tendencies. I have some of the best friends I could ever ask for, the best boyfriend in the world and the coolest job. I could care less what they think of me."

I smiled softly. I'm glad I could help her out with her money problems. Working at the Nasty Burger when she could be getting paid for ghost hunting was just wrong. I didn't get a whole lot of time to talk to her before I reversed reality and she was suspicious of us after so I didn't get to tell her about the payment arrangements until she attacked Vlad. Now Val makes enough to support her and her father and she still brings in money from the Nasty Burger. She doesn't need to continue to work at the Nasty Burger but Val says she enjoys it. I understand completely. It's not like I need the extra money.

We entered Mr. Fuluka's classroom just after the bell rang. The look he gave us as we took our seat told me we'd be in it today as well. I sighed. What else is new?

3 3 3

Third block was always the coolest. All four of us had Driver's Ed together. Normally, the teacher only took three at a time but since I knew Mr. Carte well, he let us have a special pass. We didn't drive today but I was still looking forward to the class. It was a small class and Mr. Carte was pretty cool. He had a teaching strategy that made the dull lessons fun and he wasn't overbearing about me having to run out. I was very appreciative of that since third block was the class more ghosts were liable to attack. One hadn't attacked the schools yet but that radar of Tucker's is awesome in detecting a ghost halfway across the city.

Halfway through third block Tucker's radar beeped. No one else in the room even noticed the sound so I raised my hand. "You needing to run out for a while, eh, Radar," Mr. Carte asked me.

"If you wouldn't mind," I said softly.

"Go ahead, Radar." He opened a drawer from his desk and retrieved a folder. "In case you can't make it back," he said as he always has.

"Thanks," I nodded with a smile. I put the folder in my bag, running out. It may take me ten seconds later to get out of this class but it's the only one I'm not failing. Mr. Carte goes through a lot to make sure I stay current with my assignments. I remember once I had a report to write about traffic safety and I couldn't complete it. He told me if I bring in any indicator I had put an effort in, he'd count it as complete. He's something else.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door. My bag wasn't quite secured on my back so when I came to a stop at the top of the steps, the bag slipped out of my hand. "Oh, hell," I declared in shock, my mind whirling with activity. I hope Tucker can hear me because we're officially in trouble.

_Oh, that is so not good_, Tucker's voice rang in my ears.

You guys need to get out of there, I declared. I won't last two seconds before they storm the place. Once they're inside, you guys will be locked in there!

_And you'll be facing five thousand ghosts alone_.

That's a minimal number, Tucker. That's a minimal number.

3 3 3

I hadn't seen this many ghosts since Invincible led that attack on me a year and a half ago. Sure, I saw every ghost in the Ghost Zone during the asteroid but that was different. That was only a few dozen, two hundred at best, who were really pissed at me. Most of them I knew on a personal level. This was different. This was more dangerous. I needed help or the school didn't stand a chance. Why they were here I didn't know but they were here and it was now our problem. It was Team Phantom's problem.

I stood on the steps perfectly still. I didn't want to provoke them. I had to give Sam, Tuck, Valerie and Jazz every chance possible to get out. If they didn't get out, they would be trapped inside. They could get into the main building but they couldn't get outside. I like the idea of the lockdown, I really do, but it's too dangerous to separate us; especially when we are on opposite sides of the school. The school seals worked a lot like the compartments of the Titanic. Fitting too, since once they're activated, we're sunk. That's the only problem I have. If I could keep us altogether, I'd be more than willing to deal with the lockdowns. But the idea of Sam, Tucker, Valerie or more likely Jazz being locked by themselves, trying to clean up the mess themselves kills me. I don't care how good the ghost hunters have become. I know these ghosts.

I glanced around the school, finding hordes of ghosts surrounding the area. I need to call the hunters and my army. The hunters will help defend the turf while my army will help defend the students. The Amity Park school district: Savior Elementary, Amity Park Middle and Casper High were all clustered together. Every child in Amity Park was in this one area and the little ones were the ones most vulnerable. In the old days, the ghosts wouldn't go after the younger kids in general. Now a days, though, these ghosts have no dignity. Not only do they attack the elementary and middle schools, they attack the children in general. We've had children harmed before.

The door behind me burst open and I help my hand up to slow down the newest member of my team. Jazz appeared before me, her eyes wide at the sight. I swallowed hard, tasting her fear in the air. "You don't have to stay," I said gently. I didn't want to force her to do anything.

"Are you kidding," Jazz replied, her muscles tense. "I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded, glancing out at the stronghold of ghosts. I couldn't pinpoint a leader in this horde and I couldn't locate who would start this raid. The ghosts all snarled and prepared for a fight. Please, Tucker, hurry. If they start this attack, you guys will be stuck in there.

_We're hurrying dude_, Tucker responded. I know they were. I got here faster than they did because I only have to worry about myself. Team Phantom's primary concern, when one arises, is to keep civilians save. So anyone they come across, they need to get into a classroom. With it being a typical high school, the number of students skipping is staggering. Anyone left in a hallway during this raid is a sitting duck. No. I'm not criticizing them for taking longer. They are doing what they are supposed to.

Moments later, the door behind me busted open again. Sam came to a sharp halt upon seeing the mass. "My God," Valerie whispered in surprise.

"As I told Jazz," I sighed. "No one has to stay. I'm not forcing you."

"We're Team Phantom," Valerie declared. "We don't run from fights."

I smiled softly, warmed by her acceptance of us as a team. I would have never imagined Valerie Gray, the Red Huntress or the Evangeline as she now goes by, claiming Team Phantom but here she is. And she is every bit a part of this team. She may not be high up on the team but a team is a team. We all play vital roles and the only indicator of position is when you joined. When it was just the three of us and even when Jazz joined, I went by importance to team. Sam remains my number two because she is the better leader but on my roster now, Tucker is listed as my number two. He joined the Division when he was four while Sam didn't join until she was eight.

_It's not because she's better at leading. I'll be mayor one day_, Tucker retorted. He had seen this from my mind so he wasn't reacting. He had time to comment.

It's not because she's my girlfriend, though, I added.

_Of course not_, Tucker smirked. _It's because she's older. It's because when the portal accident happened, Sam was there for me. I'm not saying I don't agree with the position I hold. I'm just saying don't say it's because she's a better leader._

Fair enough, I sighed. "Okay," I spoke up. "Hold the position. Don't push yourself for anything. Use your powers as little as possible. Valerie, let them use their powers. Don't waste yours. Jazz, hold the gun steady and aim just above their heads. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Okay, everyone, Spector Deflectors on," I declared. I put my hands on my own Spector Deflector and flipped the switch. I loved the new immunizers. They were required on all weapons now in the Division so I could immune my powers to the weapons now. All of us were immune to the weapons we use frequently. Jazz always has been immune but since Sam, Tuck and I changed our DNA profiles, we lost that immunization. Now we got it back.

A surge of power blew over my shoulder and I knew Valerie was changing. The ectoplasmic readings coming off her when she transformed was intense while the actual process didn't seem so attention-grabbing. Besides the fact that her suit forms around her with no hints as to where it come from, the transformation seemed pretty routine—until you had ghost powers or a radar. Tucker has recorded her transformation and the ectoplasmic readings coming off and from within her are staggering. It's almost identical to my own transformation.

Taking Valerie's clue, I transformed myself. I felt the power flow through my body, erasing all signs of human existence. My heartbeat ceased, my lungs shut down, the pulse in my blood slowed until it completely stopped, taking my veins with it. My transformation was so much more than changing street clothes, hair or eyes. Even the complexion of my skin vanished as I had no pulsing red blood to give me that tanned look.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz had a completely different routine from Valerie and I. The Spector Deflector's came on and the pencil case came out. Attached to Jazz's belt was the Fenton Peeler. I have talked Jazz out of activating the peeler at every attack and just relying on her own brute strength. I like the Fenton Peeler, don't get me wrong. It's one of Mom and Dad's greatest inventions because of the fact the cannon blasters cannot be taken from the hunter but its practices other than that are minimal. Unless stripping something is necessary, the Fenton Peeler is unnecessary.

We had regrouped so I had nothing to fear now. Five thousand or five hundred thousand, it didn't matter; Team Phantom would make them retreat. There is no threat too large or too small for us. We will protect this town no matter the cost. I exploded from the steps, going for the area with the most ghosts. I heard Valerie's jet sled explode to life as well as she entered the battle. After I blasted my third ghost, I heard the ecto-blasters begin from my family. This commotion wouldn't go unnoticed by the school so it was about to be locked down and the Division was about to be notified. I clicked on my communicator, connected to my cell phone.

"Homeland Security, Division G. Danny Fenton's office. How may I help you," Carrie replied.

"Carrie, it's Danny," I replied. "I need you to call that number for me! Tell the person on the other end Operation Omega. Do you read me? Operation Omega."

"Yes, sir. Is something wrong," she asked me, panic rising in her voice.

"Just do as I instructed, okay," I said, trying to keep her calm. I shot a blast at one ghost, throwing him back thirty yards and knocking him into maybe a dozen of them. "Goodbye!"

Operation Omega was code for my army. The number I gave Carrie in case of an emergency was for this reason. It was meant for large-scale attacks. The ghosts have the run of the town but the only place they couldn't breech was the schools. I knew once they wanted inside, they'd come together. I never imagined five thousand, though.

Each member of my team had a Communicator so I prepared to take a great number of them out. I let out a new whistle, this one sounding like a winded alarm. It started out low, grew in intensity and backed back down. No one stopped what they were doing but they all knew what that meant. I lifted in the air, taking a deep breath. I released the wail in the direction of the ghosts, blowing maybe five hundred of them back. I know a hundred of them dissolved from the human plane; the ones closest to the attack. My team members remained unaffected due to their communicators. They blocked out all spectral noise, protecting their ears from the assault. I was in the lead so they had no fear from physical damage, only sonic.

I focused on my energy, ready to deal the next blow. I had the most potential to take out numerous attackers with the strength of my powers. Valerie was the next one most likely to take out more than average weapons but Sam, Tucker and Jazz were on a limit. Those ecto-blasters had great range but they could only take out so many ghosts at a time. I on the other hand could form numerous attacks at the same time, thanks to my future self when he taught our great-great-great grandkids.

I felt the powers grow inside me and Sam, Tucker and Valerie glanced in my direction. I have never had to use this power before but I have practiced it alone on the 'third shift'. I took in the enemy, noting where the most threats were. I took in the powers of each ghost, filing out the eight-to-tens in the horde. When I located them, I released my ecto-bombs, dropping them in wide range of areas. Ten massive bombs dropped on the ghosts and I pulled up a blue shield, protecting my team. The bombs dropped and the force that pounded against my shield nearly knocked me back. The earth rumbled, causing Sam, Tucker and Jazz to fumble.

"Was that you," Sam declared.

"Holy hell, dude, that was awesome," Tucker remarked.

"How did you do that," Valerie demanded.

"And when did you learn to do it," Jazz added.

"Pathetic dream wasn't so pathetic, remember," I added. They all saw that dream with me; Valerie's first and only so far, so I know they must remember it. It's just different for them than it is for me, the experience of the dream that is. They see it from a third person. They couldn't feel the rumble of the earth or feel the force of the explosion. If it had only been me, I would have not created the shield but since I wasn't alone, I had to protect them. Those bombs Sawyer, Natalie and I set off were massive on the power scale… and they were only minimal blasts unlike the ones I just set off. My ghost-self had only filled his core with a third of power. I had power coursing… no pulsing through my core today.

"That was massive, dude," Tucker commented again. I waited for them to arm themselves again and released the shield. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were sticking to the formation and Valerie had already moved on to other locations, protecting more than the front doors. I decided that we had more than the high school to protect. The alarms haven't gone off yet and I don't know why. They should have locked the school down by now.

I pointed my hand to the doorway of the school and sent a thick piece of ice around the entrance. It wouldn't do much and it didn't cover everything that my parents had covered with the program but until I can get a hold of Carrie and find out what the hell is taking these people so long, I have to put something between those ghost and the school besides my team.

I blasted off, finding ghosts entering the Middle School. I shot a blast of ice, freezing them to the spot as far as I could see. I retrieved my thermos from my human form and sucked in the popsicles. When the threat is minimal and the attack is more proportionate, I use witty banter still. Today, though, the attack isn't proportionate and I can't spare the energy. Besides, I barely know anything about these ghosts to poke fun of them. I'm taking one down and going after another.

I pushed my communicator's talk button, connecting to Carrie. She answered how she had before but I didn't have time for pleasantries. "Carrie, what is going on? Have you called that number?"

"Yes, sir," Carrie remarked. "Your friend told me he would be right there."

"Have you forgot the second order that goes with Operation Omega," I asked. I know my voice must have sounded scolding or belittling but I didn't mean for it to. I was currently fighting three ghosts at the same time. I couldn't afford a patient and parent-like voice. I had to know where my hunters were!

"There was a second command with that," Carrie asked, alarmed. "I'm sorry, sir. I must—."

Again, no time. "Just alert the hunters to a massive attack at the school complex. Level five threat. Get the schools locked down, now!"

I clicked off the connection and shot a ray at a ghost about to enter a room full of students. "I don't think so, bastard!" An explosion happened at a distance but it sounded like it was coming from the side of the ghosts and not my team. "Guys," I screamed. Did I just leave them alone with too much to handle?

"It's just the army," Sam's voice came across my communicator before I blasted off. "We're okay and we have backup."

"Thank God," I replied back. "Can you see Valerie?"

"She's gone to the back of the school," Tucker added. "We're on continual connection."

I flipped my switch to continual connection as well. "There are dozens of ghost back here, guys. Send some of the army back here. We need to lock this school the hell down!" That was Valerie and I could hear the jets in her sled muffle her voice. "This is widespread. I repeat. Someone get a hold of Danny! This is widespread."

"I'm on continual connection now, too, Val. I read you," I added. "Tucker, reach out to my general! You're the only one who can communicate with him until I can talk with him. Get those soldiers dispersed!"

"Yes, sir," Tucker replied in business mode. I know I could count on him. I trust my team with my life and the life of this town. We're the only thing standing between the ghosts and the town anyway.

"Hold the position," I added. Val and I could relocate in a matter of seconds and we had shells that protected us—Val's suit and my skin—but Sam, Tucker and Jazz did not. They needed that cover at all times.

"We've got it covered, Danny," Sam's voice came across the communicator. "Just be careful, okay, sweetheart."

"You've got it, Sam," I returned. I know she's scared for me and it has nothing to do with her getting my injuries. I'm more worried about leaving a mark on her that will cause problems at home but Sam's connection to me has 'opened' everyone's eyes about how 'hurt' I get. I like to think of myself like a memory foam mattress. I may be able to push down and leave a mark but as soon as I lift my hand up, I bounce right back. Sam doesn't.

We've been lucky that the long-sleeved shirts Sam's been wearing hasn't caught the attention of my parents. She doesn't always wear a sweater, like through the summer, but right now she's wearing a hoodie. It's late November so of course she's wearing a heavy shirt and it hasn't caused any suspicions.

I saw several ghosts fly over the school and I noticed my insignia, identifying them as my army. I had a uniform designed with my DP on them so they could be identified as friendlies. This is the first time they've had to model them, though. Before, when I had my army on something, they were undercover so there was no cause for identification. I hope the hunters recognize the insignia and I have time to explain to them before they get here.

I had three more ghosts to clear out of the school when I heard the alarm. Crap, not now. "Get out of there, Danny," Tucker's voice came across the speaker. "We can't have you isolated! We'd be screwed."

"I'm leaving the three of you to face the hunter teachers," I declared, hitting the sonic mark. Just as I blasted through the open door, I saw my hair move. I turned around to see this husky door in the place where there was nothing. The alarms weren't supposed to give a warning in time to escape. I was just unique in the fact I'm fast. I was going as fast as I could and I barely made it out the door, five feet away.

"Danny," Sam's panicked voice came across.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I made it out. Guys, if we get locked inside the school when that alarm thing goes off, we're trapped. I was five feet in, went sonic and I still barely made it out. We have got to make sure we stay ahead of that alarm."

"Don't worry about that, Danny," Tucker remarked. "As long as you got me, you'll have a way to get out."

I smirked. "Focus. I don't want you taken by surprise."

"Please," Tucker scoffed. "I know what these guys are planning to do before they do."

I turned to take in the hordes of ghosts. There were still too many here for us to handle. These ghosts want in this school and they don't want to take any chances. That's why they have banned together. This isn't someone's idea of an attack. This was a plan between numerous ghosts. A kind of collaboration; mutual agreement. _We want the students_, kind of thing.

A ghost landed in front of me, saluting. I saluted him back. "My liege, I have brought twenty of our finest soldiers. We have more on alert back at base. We will secure the city."

"It's not the city I'm concerned about," I sighed. "I need you to protect these schools, Brutus. What about my daughters? Have my party been alerted as instructed."

Brutus nodded, "Of course, my liege. Princess Lilly and Princess Megan are being well guarded, I assure you."

I summoned a pencil case that was full of Fentonfones. "Make sure everyone has one," I added.

"At once, my lord," Brutus nodded, taking the twenty-three devices I handed him.

"Thank you, Brutus," I nodded. "You are dismissed."

"My king," he bowed again. He exploded off the steps, going to disburse the Fentonfones and fight more. Twenty soldiers, my general and two officers along with Team Phantom; now it was twenty-eight against five thousand. It's more even.

**AN: Hello, dear readers. Thanks for reading! If you have something to say or add, please drop me a line. I welcome all forms of feedback! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This story contains adult content. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter Ten: Finding the Balance**

"Danny," Valerie's voice came across the communicator as I took in my next target. Brutus had just disappeared from my sight. "We've had a breech at the high school! There is a huge hole in the side of the school, leading into the basement!"

"We've got ghost hunters inside, Evangeline. Do not attempt to go inside. Your suit will not protect you from that energy, am I clear?"

"Crystal," she responded. "Should we alert someone, though?"

"The first thing they do is gather in the conference room," I replied. "They have radars in there. They'll find any ghosts, dispose of them and protect the students. I had to leave three ghosts in the middle school when the alarm went off a while ago."

"Were you inside," Valerie declared.

"I was fine. I was just on the outside," I replied. I wouldn't mention how far out I was. Mom and Dad were more likely listening in and they can recognize it as my voice over the communicator. If I said I was five feet in, they'd know something fishy was up. That's why I called Valerie 'Evangeline'. No one knows Valerie is the 'Red Huntress'. We're trying to establish her name as the Evangeline but it's not working out so well. She's been the Red Huntress for two years.

"Danny," my mom's voice came across the speaker. I knew it. "What are we looking at, honey?"

"Five thousand or more," I remarked. "They are trying to take a hold of the school. They've been too afraid to try it alone but in numbers, they have the advantage. Phantom has called in his army so we're okay. The Evangeline is here as well."

"The who," Mom asked.

I rolled my eyes and I could hear Valerie sigh. "The Red Huntress. Her name is the Evangeline."

"Wow," Mom remarked. "I thought her name was the Red Huntress."

"I just never had a name before," Valerie replied. "This is the only team I've collaborated with."

"We needed something to call her so I suggested Evangeline," I replied.

"Is Phantom there," Mom asked.

"Yes," I replied. "He's leading his army."

"Does he have a communicator, Danny," Mom asked.

I paused for a moment. "He can hear you." I didn't really want to talk to her as Phantom because it made my voice sound normal. The communicator, a new invention from my parents, included a phone, a text message reader, a continual connector and a private connector. Mom and Dad were more likely listening to us over the one in the RV, installed like a supped up CB.

Mom scoffed. "I'm sorry. Of course he can hear me but I can't talk to him. The communicator would block him out." Mom laughed. "Slipped my mind. I'll talk to him when we get there. We're two minutes out, Danny. Just hang in there, kids."

"We're doing more than hanging in there," Sam declared.

"We're kicking ass," Tucker remarked.

"And we don't give a damn what their names are," Jazz added.

I chuckled. "Just do it safely," both my mom and I replied at the same time.

"You've got it," Valerie replied.

I went back to taking out as many of these cock suckers as I could. Maybe I shouldn't say that considering… well, you know what I mean. These idiots. Where did that word come from?

_You're something else_, Tucker remarked. I could picture him shaking his head.

Ignore me, I sent to him. It was embarrassing enough to know I thought it but to know Tuck heard it. That's so wrong. I sent out a blast of ice, freezing about fifty of them to the ground while the majority of them still free escaped. I sucked them in the thermos.

"Are you guys using your thermoses," I asked.

"Mostly," Sam replied. "We're sending them back to the Ghost Zone if we can."

"I'm capturing them but I'm not using that soup can," Valerie declared. "I can't understand that thing."

"We'll do some more practice," I rolled my eyes. She can use that containment device in her sled board easily but to pull the top off a thermos is too hard? I just don't get her.

_All she has to do is think it on her sled board_, Tucker replied. _Of course the sled board is easier to her._

"As long as you are capturing some of them, I'm fine with it," I replied. "Some of these guys can't stand a direct attack that sends them back to the Ghost Zone. It may not obliterate them but it can lay them up for a while. Please remember that."

"You got it," Sam remarked.

"You really need to update the power scales, Mom," Tucker remarked. "I'd love to be able to identify these guys by looking through a set of goggles."

"Good idea, honey," Mom remarked. "Jack and I are working on it, Tucker. It's not as easy as it sounds. We've had that scale built in for over twenty years. Finding out it's all wrong set us back dramatically. It's going to take until at least January."

"If we had more time, we might have been able to have it done by now," Dad declared over the speaker. There was only one mic in the RV so I could imagine Dad's hand holding Mom's hand, holding the mic. He was not happy with me when I told him it was wrong. Everyone was upset with me when they found out how long I had known.

"Well, excuse me. I made a mistake and I didn't know how to own up to it!"

"Jack," Mom's muffled voice came over the line.

"You have to do unpleasant things, son. That's part of being a man."

"Oh, and being a woman doesn't mean doing unpleasant things," Sam replied in sarcasm.

"If I were you, I'd drop it," Tucker replied. "Trust me, no one wins against Sam."

"Give me that," Mom's voice cut across the communicator. "This is not the time for that! Be careful, kids, and ignore your father."

"Is that permission," Tucker kidded.

"Ha, ha," Mom remarked. "You know what I mean, Tuck."

I looked to the road, trying to picture how my parents and the hunters would get to us. I flew in that direction, leaving behind the two hundred or more ghosts that had started to surround me. I needed to clear this area first. I felt the energy building again and several of the ghosts in the area bolted. I heard shots from behind me and I knew Sam, Tuck and Jazz were taking them out. The energy pulsed through my core and flooded my senses. The energy gathered around above their heads and the ecto-bombs dropped down from the sky. The earth trembled again but there was no need for protection. Sam and Tucker were twenty yards away from the blast site. I was starting from the back.

I kept dropping them until it was right upon us. I put the shield up then, feeling the velocity of the attack rock the area. The RV pulled up, cutting into the area I just cleared.

"Phantom," Mom called out to me.

"We have massive attacks all over the area," I replied. "They are trying to stronghold the school. I know you heard what your son said."

"Yeah and I can see it. How did this begin," Mom asked.

"We got an alert on my radar," Tucker picked up. "Danny went to check it out and he connected with us, alerting us to the siege."

"I have no idea how this uprising started," I replied. "The schools are locked down and I imagine the teachers are doing as they are taught."

"The ones who are hunters are heading for the conference room," Mom nodded. "The ones who aren't are summoning the children."

All of our brows creased. "Summon," Jazz asked. "Are you telling me the students aren't locked down in their classrooms?"

"No," Mom replied. "We couldn't leave them alone. We've got a built in bunker under the earth that is protected. Mr. Lancer, Principal Ishyama, Mrs. Tetslaff, Mr. Fuluka and the like are gathering the kids and relocating them."

"What are they going to do about us," Sam asked.

"We'll radio them in and tell them you kids are accounted for. We see you three but where is Danny," Dad asked.

"The last I saw him he was at the middle school," I said, growing panicked. I can always dual, but it limits my powers. I don't duplicate to make myself more powerful like Vlad.

"They'll send us a list of students not accounted for as soon as the roll gets called. We'll find out who we need to track down. Any students in the hallways will be reported to the list as well as the hunters clear it out."

"Gonna suck for them," Tucker grumbled.

"I need to find Danny so I can see he's accounted for," Mom replied.

"I think I can sense him," I interjected. If I can prevent her from looking for either one of my forms, I'll be okay. I won't need to go dual. "I'll get him."

"Thanks, Phantom," Mom replied. "It'd be hard to find him in this mess."

"I never imagined it could get so big," Dad remarked as I flew off. "Maybe we should put trackers on those communicators. Never know when someone will get hurt. Then we won't need to wonder where Danny is."

Oh, no, please don't do that. Tuck, can you think of anything to combat that? What about Valerie? What are we going to do when she comes up unaccounted for? Maybe we should discuss revealing her identity to the Division. She can't go dual.

_True_, Tucker sighed. _I don't know any solutions right off the top of my head but I'll talk with Valerie_.

She needs to be aware of this problem. She's not listening to this.

_Oh, she is. Our voices are carrying across the communicators and she can hear everything. Her communicator, invented by me, is way better than the ones Mom and Dad invented_.

I smirked. When Mom and Dad invented the communicators for all hunters—I mean there are hundreds in Amity Park alone—Tucker reverse engineered them to create one compatible to Val's suit. He did the same thing to the Specter Deflector to give her one as well.

I ducked behind something for cover and powered down, pulling out a weapon as a prop. I ran over to my parents. "There you guys are!"

"Are you okay," Mom asked. "Why are you alone?"

"I'm just doing my job, Mom," I replied. "I have much more work to do. Can I go now?"

"I guess," Mom sighed. "Be careful, Danny. You should have someone with you but I get how you work. Just don't kill yourself, honey. Okay?"

"I'm not planning on it," I smirked. I ran back where I came from, transforming back into my ghost form. I hope this isn't a pattern. Maybe I can radio in and she'll consider it accounted for.

I went back to work, avoiding the front of the high school.

3 3 3

We finally sucked the last ghost into the thermos and I collapsed on the ground. The sun was starting to go down and I was exhausted. I couldn't wait to go home. Megan was hungry and Lilly must be impatient by this time. I sat up on the ground, looking around. No one was around so I powered down, taking a deep breath.

"Who was that," Mom's voice declared across the communicator. "Is everyone okay?"

"It's just me, Mom," I sighed. This communicator set to continual communication is going to be a problem. Every time I power down, I take a sharp breath. It's like coming up for air. It's also a little painful but I'm used to it by now. When I first became half ghost, it hurt like hell. It was like being shocked with a thousand joules. Everything came back online at once and I would even get lightheaded. Now, I just take a sharp breath. I can still get lightheaded time to time.

"Are you okay, baby," Mom asked me.

"I'm fine," I sighed. "I'm just glad this is over."

"It's not over yet," Mom sighed. "You kids have to get back to class. You have to finish your blocks."

"What," Sam declared. "Are you kidding me?"

"Ninety minutes in each class," Dad replied. "You have to finish the rest of the day."

"Even though it's after six in the evening. I have patrol," I declared.

"That's what the school board has come up with," Mom said.

"I'll put an end to that," I scoffed.

"If you can come up with something better," Mom replied. "Right now, it's not working. Summer School was a remedy, not a preventive. Blocks didn't help any. What else is there to try?"

"If in doubt, tech it out," Tucker remarked. I snorted a laugh, shaking my head. I stood up, dusting myself off. I jogged over to where my family was. Valerie landed on the ground just as I turned the corner of the middle school.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Valerie said softly. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Evangeline, correct," Mom asked.

"For my suit, yes," Valerie said softly. "I need your promise to keep this within the Division. I don't want this spread throughout the town. I still have a bad rep from all the crap I put on Phantom."

"What is it, sweetheart," Mom asked softly.

"I'm a student here," Valerie sighed. The swirl surrounded her, powering her down. "One you know."

"Oh, my God," Mom declared. "I thought the Red Huntress was an adult!"

"No," Valerie sighed. "Please, don't tell anyone else about this.

"Does your father know," Dad asked.

"Yes," Valerie nodded. "He's not happy. He's been reading the pamphlets and even attending the classes at the headquarters but he's still uncertain. I just know what I have to do."

"We can talk to him," Mom said softly. "Valerie Gray accounted for. Is she registered, Danny?"

I blinked in shock. "I don't know," I declared, turning to Mom. "I haven't even put her on our registry. I haven't updated it since Jazz became a member."

"That means you have to put Dani on it too," Sam replied.

I shot her a look. To Mom and Dad, Dani's been a part of our family since June 28, 1992. Mom and Dad have no idea everything in their minds about Dani up until I rescued her from Vlad has been a lie. Sam put her head down, blushing.

"Did you not add your sister to your registry," Mom declared. "Daniel! You did everything with Danielle!"

"I know," I said, bashful. "I didn't believe in ghosts back then! I made the team for Sam, Tuck, Brit and I. She was my bratty little sister back then."

"Add your sister and register Valerie. Your slipping, young man!"

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed. Mom and Dad began to walk to the front of the school.

"Oh, and Tucker," Mom added. "I checked the radar. There were no alerts of a massive ghost attack. I want to see that radar later."

Mom and Dad disappeared to reset the school system to let us back in. We exchanged nervous glances. "Can you reset it?"

"You mean to stop it from registering you, Vlad, Dani, Blue, Lilly, Megan and Dawn," Tucker asked incredulously. "Are you nuts? Do you know how hard it is to register those signatures in that new program? We'd have to go back to the old system!"

"It's better than seven unique signatures on a screen," Sam declared.

"Not to mention you two," I replied. "You show up on the screen as well."

"What about the overshadowed humans," Jazz added. "We've added a program that not only identifies a human being overshadowed but can tell us everything about that human. That's not going to be good. What do we do?"

"I have no idea," Tucker said, paling. "I can't reset that program. It took me two months to perfect it. I'm still working on a way for it to pick up the signatures and translate a string of data to tell us about the ghosts."

"We can't let them have that kind of tech," I said, shaking my head. "This was something we came up with after fighting ghosts and being one for two years!"

"I know," Tucker sighed. "The data and research we have would confuse them. They'll want to see our papers."

"We can't let them see that," Sam shook her head. "We've got to find a way to mock our radar but let it pick up signatures easily."

Tucker scoffed. "Are you nuts? Mom and Dad are going to know at first glance that isn't my radar. I can't make a radar in a matter of hours and pass it off as mine. It isn't going to work. Mom and Dad may not be the best hunters in the world but they're smart. They're not going to fall for that."

"They're not going to back off, though," I declared.

Tucker put his hand to his head. It's rare for him to get a headache and I knew I was putting strain on him. He hears every mind within a one-mile radius in his head at all times. If he's not focusing on keeping the voices quiet and under control, he gets a headache.

"I'm okay," Tucker remarked to all of our concern.

"Come on," Sam said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go to headquarters. We can skip."

Tucker shook her hand off his shoulder, holding his head up. "No. I'll be okay. Thanks for your concern, though."

"I give you a hard time, Tuck," Sam said softly. "I know sometimes it seems you have the better situation but honestly… I can't imagine what goes off in your head. When Vlad gave us that glimpse when we did that investigation in Carlinville, it was horrible. I don't know if that's what you hear all the time but I couldn't imagine listening to that day in and day out."

"You get used to it easily and it's not as hard as you'd imagine to block them out. It isn't so bad."

"So that is what you hear all the time," I sighed. "I've heard voices in my head but I had never heard anything like that. I'm sorry, Tuck."

"Don't be," Tucker smirked, back to his old self. "I love it. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Valerie took Tucker's hand and they shared a look. I smiled warmly, seeing their love blossom at a slow rate. I know they've kissed before. I've seen them kiss goodnight. I couldn't be happier that their relationship is going at a slow but steady rate. I looked at Sam, watching her smile warmly at the two as well. I want to ask Sam to marry me but I want to do it in a unique way. I know what I want to do but I haven't got that power to do it yet. I know I will develop Grandma Simmons' power of fire sometime in the near future—Lilly was five when we used it that day—but I don't know if I will get it before our senior year. I want to ask Sam on her birthday. I just want that fire power before I do.

I took Sam's hand. Jazz started for the school, feeling like the fifth wheel. I smiled softly at Jazz, feeling guilty. Joseph gets discharged from the Marines June 16, 2007. I know she can make it the six months until then. Sam and I walked around the school slowly. Tuck and Val followed us at a slower rate, holding hands too. "Are you okay," I asked.

"I'm fine," Sam smiled at me. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," I smiled. "I was just powering down. That's the loud rush of air you heard."

"That's what I figured. It's hard to hear it normally but the communicator amplifies sounds and blocks out ghosts. Funny how the Fentonfones blocks out ghost noise but you can still hear them."

"There's nothing funny about it," I said softly. "The Fentonfones project ghostly noise so we can hear it clearly. That's how come Grandpa and Samuels can hear everything I say. Mom and Dad wanted an invention that could block out ghosts altogether so it wouldn't be a distraction. If a ghost is screaming its head off, the earpiece and the mic won't let any of its interference transmit. We can communicate unaffected. Because we're still human, though, it takes my echo and erases it, transmitting it as my normal voice. That's why I can't let anyone see Phantom talking into that communicator."

"Not an easy task considering you have white hair," Sam teased me.

I took my communicator headpiece off my head, holding it out. "That's why I have two pieces. Mom and Dad will figure this out if this kind of thing continues. They'll combine the Fentonfones and the Communicator to create one ultimate communicator. When I need to hear someone and a ghost is around, I turn off the Fentonfones earpiece. When I need to communicate with my army, I talk through the Fentonfones; which, as you know, they all have one. Brutus has a special invention. He has a Fentonfone that's connected to a communicator so he can connect with the castle to call in reinforcements. Once Mom and Dad realize that the Fentonfones and the communicator are compatible, they'll figure it out. That's why they created the communicator. They found the Fentonfones weren't resourceful in blocking out spectral noise."

"This is crazy," Sam huffed. "Tuck's right, though. The only way to fix this problem is with technology. We'll need to come up with some kind of better protection. Bringing in ghost hunters and placing the school on lockdown isn't enough to save our grades. We'll need something else."

We came around the school to find the door open and Mom and Dad back in the RV. I threw my hand over my back to say goodbye as Jazz went inside. Tuck, Valerie, Sam and I follow her in. We started the long walk on the other side of the school to Mr. Carte's third block as Jazz started up the stairs to the third floor. When we arrived, Sam, Tucker and Valerie took a seat as I went to the compact fridge. I pulled out our favorite drinks and grabbed us a sandwich a piece. I delivered it to my team.

"Thanks," Valerie sighed.

"You did good," I nodded.

"What happened," Mr. Carte asked me.

"We had a massive ghost attack," I sighed. "I hadn't seen that many ghosts here since the Ghost King."

"Was there more," one of our classmates asked.

"No," I shook my head. "The Ghost King had every ghost in the Ghost Zone fleeing. We'll never see anything like that again."

"I'll drink to that," Sam smiled and I smiled back at her.

"Were you guys fighting those ghosts the entire time," another classmate asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," Tucker nodded. "I got an alert on my PDA and Danny went to check it out. When he saw what we were up against, he called us in and we called in reinforcements. Phantom even called in his army."

"Phantom was there," a classmate asked. She wasn't here before; she moved here when the camp started construction. She's not a ghost hunter but her father is.

"Yeah," I nodded. A few of the kids that were in eighth grade during the 2004-05 year started giggling. I sent a glare to Courtney wherever she may be. Everyone in this class except for the hunter's daughter and the teacher knows my secret. I could string Courtney up by her toes.

_Don't be so hard on her_, Tucker sent to me. _She didn't know she was making things difficult for you. She just wanted to show off what an amazing show._

_When does the show come back on_, Sam asked telepathically. I guess he had all our minds connected.

I don't know, I replied. The last episode to air was Reality Trip two days after school let out. I hope it never comes back on.

_It'll come back on_, Valerie smirked. She had a harder time keeping her face smooth. The only time we screw up was when it was early in the morning. When you haven't had any sleep, or very little for Sam, Tuck and Valerie, mistakes come hand in hand.

I can keep hoping, I sighed.

_I wonder what they're going to do about the Disasteroid_, Sam asked. _I'm hoping it won't refresh anyone's memory._

Oh, God, don't scare me any more than I already am, I declared. Let's just hope this show is over.

_It hasn't been canceled. It's a hit_, Tucker declared. _I can't wait to see what they did for the summer that year._

I sulked in my seat, growing grumpy. I just want these next few hours to get over with. Mr. Billiards is going to have a duck calf as it is. He has three student employees who can't get away.

Mr. Carte picked up his lesson plan and I listened somewhat. I just wanted this day to be over with. This is going to suck.

_I second that_, all three of them remarked.

3 3 3

Lunch was boring as hell. We had already eaten in third block so we weren't really that hungry. I called Mr. Billiards and he told me he was already alerted to the problem. When the alarm went off, a Ghost Emergency Broadcast went city wide to alert the parents of something going off at the school. Looking back, that makes sense that's what they'd do. Now we were just lounging in the cafeteria, waiting for the forty-five minute lunch to end. It was raining outside so we couldn't be out there. It wasn't raining during the ghost invasion but the weather was calling for a changeover to snow overnight. This had some of the kids in the cafeteria grumbling.

Tucker and Valerie had their feet on the running board while they sat on the table as a chair. Sam and I sat with our backs to the table. I stretched my hand back, wrapping it around her shoulders. Sam gave me a smirk, telling me she knew what I did. Well, it worked at the camp two years ago.

"You don't need an excuse to put your hand around my shoulders," Sam said, slanting her eyes at me. Her attitude turned serious, "Did you get a hold of Gage, Domitilla, and the soldiers?"

"I talked to Dom," I replied. I used her name in the short form because I was uncomfortable with her full name. The shorter the name, the happier I am. Gage and Brutus make me ecstatic. "She said that the girls are doing fine and they've taken them to headquarters. I'll go over there after school so I can… you know." It also made me uncomfortable to mention anything about breastfeeding. I never know who is listening in or who is sneaking up to us.

"Yes, I know," Sam smiled at me. "You shouldn't be ashamed, though. It's beautiful, what you do. I understand why you didn't say it just now but at home, when it's just us, you shouldn't be ashamed. I think it is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

"Lovebirds," a voice scoffed. The table shook as Dash sat down.

"We're not loveb—," we both began but stopped abruptly. We looked at each other, in a sort of epiphany. "Actually, we kind of are."

"Hello, Dr. Obvious," Tucker scoffed.

"I never realized it before," I said, looking to Sam. "We kind of are lovebirds."

"But we're not a bunch of birds," Sam scoured. "I hate that!"

"I know, right," I smirked.

"Wait," Dash cut in. We both looked at him, kind of surprised. I forgot he was what started this. "You two are a couple now?"

I grunted. "For the love of fudge, Dash. I was the boyfriend! I'm the one she wouldn't cheat on with Phantom. Why it's never donned on you guys is beyond me?"

"Holy cow," Dash said, looking pale. "It's been here all along… it's just… you guys never really changed, you know? I thought you two were still crushing just hadn't taken the steps yet. When did this happen? We saw Sam and Phantom kissing a year ago!"

"It was during the Disasteroid," Sam explained. "We didn't make it official until September, though."

"The Disasteroid," Dash declared, surprised. "OMG, you guys have been an item for a while then, huh?"

"We're not an item," I declared. "We are two people in love. It's not something that is going to wear off."

"Please," Dash scoffed. "Teen love never lasts. It comes and it goes. I keep telling Kwan that but he won't listen."

"Because Kwan and Star are destined to be together," I said, looking to Sam. "Like Sam and I. We aren't going anywhere."

"Damn right," Sam smiled at me. She glanced up at Dash, turning sour. "Why do you think I throw a fit when those hussies hit on Danny?"

"Duh," Dash declared. "You've been crushing on Danny since forever. If you can't have him, no one will."

"That's not true," Sam said, holding her head down. "If Danny wanted to leave, he could at any moment. I'd be here as his friend."

I took her hand. "That's the reason I would never chose anyone else," I said softly. "You are my friend before you're my girlfriend. You're my best friend." I glanced up at Tucker. "You're my brother!"

"What does that make me," Valerie smirked. She glanced at Tucker and they shared an eye roll.

"My future sister-in-law," I smirked.

"Ew," Valerie declared. "The two of you may be on a fast train on a collision course with marriage, but right now, all I want is right now. I'm not looking beyond Friday night!"

"You're choice," I smirked.

"Yeah, Val," Sam spoke up. "We love that you and Tuck are taking it slow. It gives us great comfort knowing you aren't rushing anything. But come on, face it…"

"You're on the same course as we are," Sam and I finished together.

"Just moving slower," I smirked. Sam and I somehow found our way on a speeding train from the get-go.

"I've been wanting to do this forever," Sam smirked. She leaned in to me, capturing my lips with hers. I must have kissed Sam a million times but sitting here, in front of the entire school, knowing we've got the attention of the entire cafeteria; it was like I was kissing her for the first time. I leaned in, giving into her completely. I wrapped my arm around her head as Sam wrapped her arm around my neck. We both kissed each other hungrily; as if this was the only thing that could nourish me or keep me alive.

"Uk, hmm," a loud cough interrupted us. We broke the kiss, Sam gasping for air hungrily but not quite like our kiss earlier. We both looked up, my breathing rapid. Mr. Lancer was in front of us. "Soliciting in public, Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson." So help me if he says that's against the rules… "That is not allowed on school property. Detention for you, Miss Manson."

"Was that it," Sam asked. "Ugh," Sam declared. "Mr. Lancer, do not interrupt us again for something as stupid as that!"

"Rules are rules, Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer replied, a little distracted. I think Sam surprised him.

"And when I'm kissing Danny, I don't like to be interrupted. That's my rule," Sam retorted. "We're in detention every day anyway. We'll be there until we graduate next year. Just leave it be!"

"Regardless," Mr. Lancer commented. "Do not kiss in public again."

"Get loss," Dash retorted. Mr. Lancer grunted but moved on. Dash may not write the checks any more—Samuels fault, not mine; I wanted to leave Dash in control—but those who have been a part of Amity Park their whole life, like Mr. Lancer, still respect him as their boss. "Wow, you two. I thought you two were trying to eat each other's heads."

Tucker put his hands back on the table, reclining. "Welcome to my world."

Valerie, reversely, reclined forward, gripping the ends of the table. "Oh, cut it out, Foley. They're in love. While they may find our slow-progress romantic, I think I like this fast-track stuff—for them. I don't want to be married that fast."

"We get it," Sam smiled. "Danny and I have always traveled at a faster pace. We're both the adults of the group. Tucker has always been the baby, no offense—."

"No offense taken," Tucker added quickly.

"So he's moving at a slower rate. Danny and I are the eldest so we'd be grounding faster."

"Not to mention I was two months early," I smirked. "I've been in a rush my entire life."

"Still," Dash said, shaking his head. "That kiss was something else, guys. It was like the only thing in this world you needed was the other."

"It felt like that," Sam let out a happy sigh, looking to me. "I love you. This isn't ever going to change."

"Likewise," I smiled at her. I wrapped my hand behind her head, pulling her in for one more kiss. This one didn't last nearly as long, though.

Sam leaned into my chest, snuggling into me. I wrapped my arm around her slender body. I sighed when it donned on me. "What," Sam asked me.

"I've got to start exercising," I sighed. "It's been two weeks and this ghost hunting stuff isn't working fast enough."

Sam, Tucker and Valerie let out loud laughs. Thanks for laughing at my insecurities, guys.

_Danny_, Tucker shook his head. _You're fine. You ate healthily so you haven't gained a whole lot of weight. You're acting like you're overweight_.

"What's so funny," Dash asked, looking between us.

"Nothing, Dash. It's just between us," Sam smirked. She kissed me on my cheek.

"Come on," Dash declared. "She can know but I can't!"

The happy atmosphere turned cold. "Because she liked us before we became known as Team Phantom," I declared. Actually, because she liked us after we became known as Team Phantom but I can't tell him that. "Dash, Valerie is a part of our group. She and Tucker are dating. I know you people can't accept that, but it's the way it is right now. Valerie is our friend and if you continue to bag on her, I will start defending."

"I just don't get it," Dash rolled his eyes. "I get why you hung out with her before. You were practically unclassified. But now—," his voice rose, "you guys are the third most popular group at school! You could date anyone, Foley. Why do you pick the bottom of the barrel?"

"Because I can date anyone I like," Tucker retorted. "Now get lost, Dash. We're tired of looking at you."

"Fine," Dash grumbled. He walked off.

"I'm sorry, Val," I said softly.

"Why," Valerie scoffed. "You think I wouldn't do the same thing before? Unclassified is a class meant to punish. Spending the rest of your high school career in shame. I'm very lucky."

"But you wouldn't now," I said with a smile. "You are a better person for getting kicked out, you know. You would have had Kwan kill me for accidently getting your shirt wet."

Valerie laughed along with me. "That's right! That was when all this began. Sometimes, I forget it didn't all begin later that night."

"Cujo was something else," I said, shaking my head. "It wasn't his fault, though. If those maniacs hadn't killed him for nothing, he would have never had to come back." I glanced up at my team, "Ghost animals don't become unfinished business ghosts. They become full ghosts and if they do have unfinished business, like Cujo's squeaky, they come back to the real world. Some hover around their old owners, invisible. There's always a ferret around Paulina."

"How would you know if they're invisible," Valerie asked me.

"Energy sources," I replied. "It's weaker than the ghost of a former human but I can usually sense them pretty easily. It's much easier than the vultures that first time."

"You okay," Sam asked me, holding my arm.

I gave her a smile. "Yeah," I said softly. "Bad place."

"Why," Val asked, looking to Tucker. Tucker looked to me. I sighed.

"It's a long story, Val. Let's just say that was the beginning of Vlad's and my relationship."

"Okay," Valerie said, shrugging. Tucker sat up, glancing at me. I sent him a playful glare but it didn't quite stick. The first two times are still the hardest ones to talk about. I know if I don't get out of this, they're going to start thinking I'm dragging myself back into a hole. I've forgiven him… I don't know how many times I've got to tell them that.

_Until you don't believe it anymore_, Tucker said sadly. _Don't lie to yourself, Danny. You've tried to forget and sometimes it's easier than others. You haven't forgiven him. You haven't even let yourself think of what he did to you_.

You just don't understand, Tucker. You don't allow yourself to feel all the other emotions coming from me.

_I do_, Tucker objected casually. _It's just that I can feel the real pain. It's just as fresh in your mind now as it was in your body then. That's why Dr. Richardson won't let you lower your sessions. Until you own that pain and really let it go, she won't let you go. It's that easy_.

I don't get what pain you're talking about. The only pain I feel is when I think about the reunion and the first thirty-two hours. The rest of it's easy.

_Yeah, right_, Tucker scoffed. _You can't feel anything else. That week broke you and you are numb to the rest of it. Then he asked for your forgiveness and you won't allow yourself to feel anything akin to pain. I know how you think, Danny. 'If I forget it ever happened, so can Vlad and we can move on.' Until you own up to that fact it happened and Vlad does too, it'll never end. Both of your pain will always be there._

I don't want to talk about it, I objected. Something tight was squeezing my chest. It became harder to breathe. I sat forward, putting my elbows on my knees. I took a sharp breath but another one followed quickly after. It was hard to breathe.

"What's wrong with him," Sam demanded. She sat up, putting her hand on my back. "Danny, are you okay?"

I nodded, unable to talk. "We touched the surface of the truth and it was too hard for him to handle," Tucker remarked. "He'll be okay, in a non-okay sort of way."

"What does that mean," Sam demanded.

"He's hiding, Sam," Tucker sent to her. They stopped talking but I knew they hadn't stopped communicating. I continued to try to get a hold of myself but I was starting to hyperventilate. I had to get control of myself. This is stupid—it's like what Tucker is saying is true. It's not. I've forgiven Vlad for what he done to me! I have forgiven Vlad for what he done to me! I have—I have—.

"It's okay, Danny," Sam said gently. "Oh, God, how could we forget?"

"Forget what," Valerie asked, confused.

"Danny met Vlad two years ago the twenty-fourth. It was Thanksgiving week, Tucker."

"Of course," Tucker sighed. "I'm an idiot! I can't believe I tried to resurface that this close to the anniversary."

"I-I'm okay," I said, breathless. "I forgot too." I took a deep breath. I wanted to keep talking but my chest constricted and I grabbed it, fighting the urge to break down. Thanksgiving and Christmas are always the hardest… but Thanksgiving isn't nearly as bad as Christmas. Christmas is like the month of August for me. I had that week with Vlad the first year and last year was when I reset reality.

"Just take a deep breath, Danny. You're going to be okay. You're safe," Sam said softly.

If I could, I would have smirked at her. It's not the feeling of not being safe that's got me like this. It's the thought of being crazy. Wondering if it really happened for those three weeks… I had no idea Vlad raped me. If it weren't for my subconscious, I would have had no clue. Vlad tried to make me forget. It's the fact that I didn't know my life had changed forever and I didn't figure it out until December thirteenth.

I took a deep breath and the pain ebbed away. "Okay, I'm fine now. I'm okay."

"Why did you have a panic attack," Valerie asked. "I'm confused."

"You don't understand how much more powerful than me Vlad was when we first met," I said softly. "When I first met Vlad, he toyed with me. He was showing off and I still couldn't keep up. I thought I was going to die… and back then, I was terrified of dying. It remained that way for many months. I just couldn't compete with him."

"Well, back then, you had only had your powers for three months, right," Valerie asked.

"And Vlad had his powers for twenty years," I replied, looking at her. "I didn't stand a chance. As I grew in my powers, we became more even. I still don't know if I can beat him now because Vlad doesn't want to hurt me or because I'm truly stronger than him."

"Personally," Tucker started. Yeah, yeah, yeah; you think I'm stronger. "I think Vlad doesn't want to hurt you." I looked up at him in shock. "Before you brought him back to life with the Reality Gauntlet, I think you were stronger but when you brought him back, I think you stabilized him. I hate to say it, but I think you keep Vlad stable. When you two broke up that day, Vlad became increasingly more unstable. But when you found him in space, you created him from your memories. You made him stable again. Then we watched it all over again. We watched Vlad become unstable again as he went longer and longer without you. Now, with Blue, he's back to being stable but Vlad doesn't want to hurt you. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

My eyes were wide with understanding. "Kind of. It does kind of make sense. Vlad, when he's stable as you call it, is stronger than I am. But when he really wanted to kill me in the end there and I kept beating him, he was unstable." I shuttered a breath. That makes me even more nervous. I glanced at Sam, shuttering at the thought of what he would do to her.

"Vlad isn't completely stable," Tucker sighed. "He can't look at Blue as a real person. Blue is just a thing to Vlad until he realizes he'll be alone if he keeps it up. Like when he threatened Sam… I think it made Vlad realize that Blue was a real person and Vlad was facing a lifetime of loneliness. When Blue came back, though, Vlad is back to looking at him like a thing. Blue is an imitation to Vlad and imitation isn't enough for him. That's why Sam won't be safe until Vlad moves on."

"Sam's in danger," Valerie asked.

"No," Sam retorted.

"Yes," Tucker and I both agreed at the same time as Sam.

"Vlad blames Sam for Danny and his demise. I can see it. When Vlad first attacked Sam, he was focusing on Lilly and I don't think I could see it but I think he's been focusing on Sam for a long time. Vlad was confused when he and Danny first broke up. Vlad wanted Danny back but at the same time, Vlad was becoming unstable so he was thinking that Danny should come back to him. The longer Vlad went without Danny, the more he started focusing on Sam. When he found out Danny and Sam had gotten together… the shit hit the fan. It 'donned' on Vlad."

"Vlad is targeting me," Sam rolled her eyes, "but I'm in no danger. I'm not afraid of Vlad."

"We should be if we were smart," Tucker said, looking to Sam. "The only thing keeping Vlad from killing us is we are important to Danny. Remember when Vlad stole the infi-map from us? Vlad was trying to kill us all. He was in the stage 'if I can't have him, no one will'."

I looked away from them. "Danny," Sam asked.

"I was wrong," Tucker said, a sound of panic in his voice. "Vlad wasn't attacking Danny, just us. Vlad was comfortable Danny would survive."

"Even after he had him surrounded by bloodblossoms," Sam asked incredulously.

"Danny has the same biology as Vlad, Sam," Tucker declared. "He thinks of himself as invincible. What do you think?"

"That's what Vlad told me that day," I sighed. "'I wonder how they'll stand against a four hundred pound cat' not how we'll."

"So he's been focusing on Sam since then when he had her hung," Tucker said, taking his chin in his hand.

"You were hung," Valerie declared.

"Yep," Sam smacked her lips. "I would have died had my powers not activated to save me. But I was okay. It was Danny who was in danger. Vlad was unstable then, remember, Tuck? Just because he thought Danny could survive doesn't mean he couldn't."

"I didn't say Danny wasn't in danger," Tucker added, still holding his chin. "I'm just saying Vlad wasn't trying to kill him. At that point in time, he was trying to get rid of us so that he'd come back to him. Like we discussed after we found out Danny was pregnant again."

"Shh," I declared. "Are you nuts?"

_You're not the only Danny who's been pregnant, numb skull_, Tucker retorted.

I sighed, a little more at ease. "So as I was saying. We knew that Vlad was trying to get rid of us so Danny would come back to him. That hasn't changed a whole lot except that Danny loves us and also Lilly. He can't hurt us without hurting Danny and Lilly. Oh, and we can't forget Megan now."

"Don't worry about that," I grumbled. She's only two weeks old. I'm not forgetting that anytime soon!

Tucker smirked. "Anyway, Vlad has this new problem. How does he get rid of Sam and I without hurting Danny, Lilly and Megan? Blue isn't a problem. If Danny comes back to him, he'd dissolve Blue. But the two of us? We are problems that aren't going away on our own.

"Damn right," Sam declared. "Vlad isn't a part of that earlier clause. If he wanted to go out with anyone else, he'd be welcome but if he wants to go back to Vlad, I'd have to knock some sense into him."

"I'm confused here," Val cut in. "Who's Blue?"

"Have we not introduced you to Blue yet," Tucker asked, surprised. "Oops. Blue is like Danielle."

Valerie's eyes widened. "Holy cow!"

"Vlad got the idea from me," I scoffed. "I thought the original-original—. Oh, my God!"

"What," Sam asked as Tucker's eyes widened.

"He did say he wanted Danielle to check if Blue was stable," Tucker added with wide eyes.

"Blue is the original clone," I declared, looking to Sam. "All Vlad had to do was find out how I saved Danielle. He has that place covered in cameras like we do! He saw me using ecto-dejecto and he went back to the cabin. The clone was fine except he was a puddle of ectoplasm. All Vlad had to do is recreate him, give him the dose and presto—he's stable. I've been thinking he recloned me but that's not right. Vlad lost all his data and he said he didn't get Dani until after he created Blue. Blue is the original clone!"

"Oh, my God," Sam said, looking pale. "How many clones did he have?"

"Dani said her name started out with a four and it kept going," I said, shaking my head. "But those don't matter. They were unstable and they didn't collapse… well, the ones I watched dematerialize didn't collapse anywhere he could keep them. The importance of this is Vlad didn't clone me again, he just salvaged the original clone."

"Okay," Val said, cutting in. "What were you trying to say? Vlad got the idea from you? Why would you do that?"

"I didn't," I shook my head. "When Vlad cloned me, he told me when he thought I was overshadowed that I would be obsolete. Being that he thought I was overshadowed, he let the sentence hang in the air. What he meant was I'd be obsolete to the town and we'd live the rest of our lives on the island. It doesn't matter to me. Vlad put me through so much, I'm glad he let it hang. I would have never got the courage to leave him if he hadn't made me think my little girl was in danger. So I left him and over the months, it came out that I had believed he was going to replace me with the clone. When we had that party at Vlad's and he tried to steal the Reality Gauntlet, it was so he could erase our breakup. When he couldn't find it, he needed a new way. He started thinking of the things I had said so he fixed Blue. Now do you get it?"

"I think," Val sighed. "Vlad is a hard one to understand."

"Tell me about it," I chuckled. "He's a froot loop but he's the froot loop father of my children. I have to deal with him."

"No, you don't," Sam shook her head. "You're the father of those kids and I'm their mother. Vlad is nothing but the sperm donor."

I shook my head, disturbed. "They can have more than one parent. Vlad and I are their fathers and you and Blue are their… mothers."

"Wait," Valerie declared. "Are you calling Blue a girl?"

"He called himself Dawn's mother," I rolled my eyes.

"Who's Dawn now," Val asked.

"Vlad and Blue's daughter, Megan's clone," Tucker answered.

Valerie put her hand to her head. "This is insane."

"Welcome to my world," I chuckled. "Insane is normal and normal is insane."

"Did Vlad clone Megan, too," Valerie asked.

"No," Sam shook her head. "Blue was created before Danny got pregnant. Vlad probably duplicated so he could impregnate both at the same time, making Dawn and Megan the same child because both were created with the same egg and sperm."

"What a maniac," Valerie shook her head.

"You hit the nail on the head, baby," Tucker sighed. "But we have to learn how to deal with him. Danny won't give up his crazy quest so we have to learn how to live with him, emphasis on live."

"Is this what you do, Tuck," Valerie asked. "Try to figure him out."

"Jazz and I do, yeah," Tucker remarked. "Jazz and I will discuss this when Danny is on his third shift. I tell Jazz what I read off him and Jazz translates it."

"If I can get Vlad to realize he has it good with Blue and Sam isn't responsible for our breakup—," I began.

"But you won't," Tucker shook his head. "Sam was responsible for your breakup."

"Excuse me," Sam declared. "We didn't get together until after Danny and Vlad broke up."

"That may be true but Danny and Vlad were never meant to be," Tucker added. "It was your love, true by the way, that kept dragging him back. It was really Lilly that severed it but you were the one that didn't let it bond together completely."

"Is that what Vlad thinks," I asked.

"Yes," Tucker nodded. "Vlad can read minds like I can. He could read how much Danny loved Sam. I mean—," Tucker scoffed, "their whole relationship was based on the fact that Sam didn't act on Danny's invitation. It'd be pretty hard for Vlad not to focus on Sam. The entire relationship has been built on her. Vlad wanted to move away as soon as you turned eighteen. He wanted you to leave us behind, hoping you'd forget Sam."

"Are you serious," I asked. I shook my head, "Not about Vlad's idea. That the entire thing has been based on Sam?"

"Yes," Tucker nodded. "Your entire relationship was based on what Sam didn't do, not what Vlad did. It was never that Vlad asked you to be with him, it was Sam never made any move towards you. Sam is the reason you two broke up and you can't make Vlad see differently. He's known since the beginning."

"I can't believe this," I said, holding my head down. I looked up to Sam. "I never noticed! But it's true. On the rooftop, I asked you if there was anything you wanted to tell me, now would be the right time to do so. When I woke up on the island and Vlad asked me to…" I looked to Val, "go steady with him, I told him I wanted to see what you said first. When I did decide to take it to the next step, it was because you had said nothing. I never realized it."

"I'm sorry I never said anything," Sam said softly. She took my hand. "I should have. I should have realized that you couldn't have said anything."

"I should have said something when I could have," I said gently. "It wasn't just you."

Sam leaned into me and we kissed one more time. I felt that hunger kick up but I kept it simple. I pulled my lips away but Sam broke it off uneasily.

Sam shuttered a breath. "I can't explain it," Sam sighed. "It's like I can't pull away from you."

"I love you, too," I said, rubbing my nose to hers. Sam's eyes locked on mine, a need there. I recognized it but I didn't know if we'd have the time. Being teenaged parents of two made it difficult on us. We hardly had any time alone.

I looked up to Val and Tucker and while Tucker looked normal, not paying attention to us, Valerie was looking to Tucker, nodding her head ever so often. They were talking. Tucker's shoulders slouched and he took a visible breath. He looked down to me. "Give me a minute," he commented. _Danny, Valerie knows something's up here. You told her that the two of you got together during the King but she knows Lilly's birthday is August first. It doesn't add up_.

I sighed. "That's when Vlad and I became a couple," I said softly. "That's not when we first started a sexual relationship."

"You were having sex with Vlad before you became a couple," Valerie asked, wrinkling her brow. "That doesn't sound like you, Danny. You were only fourteen back then. Why would you—," her voice caught in her throat. "It wasn't willing."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "November 24, 2004, Vlad raped me but I didn't know it. December 13, 2004, I went to Wisconsin to spend a week with him. Vlad laid down the law, spending thirty-two straight hours with me with no breaks. Those are the two days I can't deal with. They're the ones I bury."

Valerie's eyes welled with tears. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I sighed, cocking my head to my right. "I was overpowered. I couldn't fight him, what did I expect anyone else to do? I didn't tell Sam and Tucker about Vlad and I until two days after we broke up. I told them how it began but I didn't tell them about Lilly. I didn't tell them about Lilly until eight days after she was born."

"How did he manage to keep that from you," Valerie asked, leaning over to look Tucker in the eye.

"You saw him," Tucker defended. "Did he look pregnant to you?"

"He didn't look pregnant this time, either," Val sighed. "Man, you are good."

"I didn't look pregnant this time because of a trick I picked up," I retorted. "I gained so much weight, it wasn't even funny. With Lilly, though, I was underweight for five months and for the last three months, I carried low and compact. It was easily hidden behind a three-x."

Sam scoffed and I knew what she must have been thinking about. "We even knew ghosts could have children regardless of sex," Tucker objected. "We still didn't see it!"

"I guess you trusted Danny to tell you everything," Valerie said innocently.

This cracked Sam and Tucker up. "Yeah, right. Not back then," Sam laughed. "Danny barely told us anything. He was too busy trying to protect us."

"I didn't start opening up until Tucker could read minds. Sam and Tucker had grew closer when I was lying to them so I knew if I thought of anything around Tucker, it'd make it to Sam. Now I realize I was an idiot for lying to them."

"It's hard to believe you would keep things from Sam and Tucker. How much lying are we talking about, here," Val asked.

"They have learned more from the show than they had from me," I said. Her eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows. "Yeah. The show."

"The same show that you are pointing out every five minutes something that is incorrect," Val asked.

"One and the same," I said, sighing.

Valerie let out a whistle. "Oh, man, Danny, that's serious."

"I don't lie to them anymore," I said softly. "I might have started out because I felt I had no choice but now I do it because I want to. It helps a lot. They were right."

"Told you," Sam and Tucker retorted. I chuckled.

"Yes, you told me," I chuckled.

Sam huffed out. "Can we skip fourth block? I do not want to go to Sociology!"

"How do you think I feel," Tucker objected. "Trig?" He shuttered unpleasantly.

"If we skip, you know Mom and Dad are going to throw a fit," I sighed. I didn't want to go to Art either. At least Val and I have that together. Tucker and Sam are alone; Tucker the one with the worst end of it. Mr. Fuluka teaches Trig.

"I don't care," Tucker grumbled. "It's better than spending an hour and a half alone with Mr. Fuluka!"

"I think Mr. Fuluka probably dreads that class more than you do," I smirked.

"Probably," Tucker smirked back. "I do give him hell when he tries to give it to me. No one to hold me back and such."

"How about this," I proposed, "if I get a ghost sense or you get a signature, we'll handle it together—all four of us. How does that sound?"

"Better," Tucker nodded. "I'll get the signal the same time you do so we'll communicate with the… communicator."

"Sound good," I looked to Sam beside of me.

"Sounds good." Sam smiled. "I feel sorry for Danny and Val, though. Ninth grade takes art so all those little Phan-mongrels are going to be surrounding you after finding out Amethyst Ocean has gone official."

"You have not been reading fan fictions," I declared.

"I may," Sam smirked at me. "It gets lonely around midnight."

I shook my head. "What's Amethyst Ocean," Tucker asked. "For once, I don't know."

"Eye color," I rolled my eyes. "They have codes for their favorite pairings. DS or Amethyst Ocean is Sam and I. Pompous Pep is Vlad and I." I chuckled. "Meddling Minutes is Dan and Clockwork."

Tucker and Sam just about looked sick. "Dan and Clockwork?"

I nodded my head, losing control of my laughter. "No kidding. Them two bicker like an old married couple. Our kids call Dan and Clockwork both uncles." I shook my head. "I have to wonder."

Tucker let out a retch. "Disgusting! Oh, I'll never unsee that!"

"Blame Sam," I smirked, giving her a look. "She's the one who told you about Amethyst Ocean."

"But I didn't need to hear about," another retch, "Meddling Minutes."

Valerie, Sam and I started laughing. The bell rang.

"Let's hope there's an attack," Tucker sighed. He shivered, disturbed.

"And hope the alarm doesn't go off," Sam sighed. "Or it'll make the day longer."

"True," Tucker sighed. "See you later, Valerie." He pulled Val in and they started kissing. I pulled Sam close to me as well.

"I'll see you after school, okay," I said, laying my head against hers.

"I'll be waiting," Sam replied. We kissed as well.

"Well," Valerie declared. "Let's go see what Mrs. Varley has in store for us."

"Let's go see," I sighed. Sam and I stood up as Tucker stepped off the table. We split up.

3 3 3

No ghost attacks during fourth block meant we were stuck being separated. It was after eight-thirty when we finally made it to Mr. Lancer's classroom. We were all relieved when Mr. Lancer told us to go home. We went to headquarters so I could feed Megan. She must be starving by now. Tucker and Valerie, who has been warming up to the idea of being an aunt, fed Lilly as Sam started to make us something to eat. Now that it was approaching nine o'clock, there was no reason for us to go on patrol. Once Lilly was fed and down in bed, Tucker sat down at the computer. Megan wasn't letting up still.

"Where do you find these stories," Tucker asked.

"Fan Fiction dot net," Sam replied.

"Tucker," I said, cringing.

"I have to see for myself," Tucker said, determined.

"Don't blame me when you read something you don't want to," I said, focusing on my daughter.

Valerie sat down beside of Tucker, turning up the lid on the laptop. "I think I want to explore some too."

"Some of the fan fictions are pretty spot on," I informed them. "Some have left me with nightmares."

"Oh really," Sam smirked at me.

"Really," I said, mocking a shudder. "There's this one story. It has me in love with Dash. It has great writing but… ugh. I was so scared they were onto something, I refused to sleep in Dash's house through that."

Sam let out a laugh which made me annoyed. It's not funny! I'll stick with the Danny-Sam's, thank you. I continued to feed my daughter.

3 3 3

I put Megan down in her crib just as I heard Tucker squeak. I looked up, his eyes wide in disbelief. "What," I asked.

"This—you—no—what the hell," Tucker finally snapped out of it.

"What did you read," I asked, smirking.

"We're brothers," Tucker defended and I laughed out, shaking my head. "That's just wrong!"

"I warned you," I smirked.

"I had to know what had you so surprised," Tucker shook his head. "You felt the same way!"

"You can't blame them," Val smirked. "You two are super close."

"We're brothers," Tucker erupted.

"Not biologically," I laughed.

"Oh, my God—ew," Tucker objected.

"You saying you're not interested," Sam kidded.

"Like I said when Danny came back from the world tour—hell no," Tucker declared.

I shook my head. "Look up revelation fics. They're pretty cool."

"You like revelation fics," Tucker asked me incredulously.

"They're better than the Danny-Dash's or the Danny-Tucker's."

"Revelation fic it is," Tucker added quickly.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. I glanced over Val's shoulder to see her on youtube. When the show first came out, youtube was in its infancy. Nowadays, the website has many videos on it. I try to avoid those like the plague. I don't want to see the show in its raw form. I won't watch a bunch of clips set to music. I want to sleep at night.

"I like looking up fan art," I said softly to Val. "It's a lot better than those videos."

"I'll look it up," Val added. "But I like the videos, too. There's a lot of songs that fit the mood of your life."

"And there's a lot of far fetches," I added.

"It just depends on the perception."

I rolled my eyes, going into the kitchen. Tucker and Valerie were in the living room area so we were all in the same area. I walked into the kitchen, seeing Sam tossing some vegetables in a wok. I snuck up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Sam smirked back at me. "Have you finished your homework, young man?"

"Who are you, my mom or my girlfriend," I teased.

"With you, I need to be both," Sam smirked.

"That stinks for you," I smirked. Suddenly, where my mind went was too much for me to handle. "Oh, gross. I would never do that to my own mother!"

Sam laughed out. "Do you think we could get some alone time," Sam asked me.

"I may be able to get Jazz to babysit," I said, kissing her cheek. Sam put the wok down on the burner and turned the pilot light out. She turned to me.

"Good, because I have a desire and it's about to kill me," Sam declared.

"We haven't done it for a while," I said with a sad smile. "We've been too busy."

"Plus I couldn't get you to take your clothes off around me. You wouldn't even let me see you dress!"

I gave her a smile. "I was a little insecure," I added bashfully.

"And the Great Wall of China is a little wall in Asia," Sam said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, honey," I smiled seductively at her. "I'll make your toes curl tonight."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Sam pointed a finger at me. She walked out of my embrace, grabbing some plates. "Get the drinks, dear?"

"See," Tucker interrupted. "You're already married! Who needs the service?"

"Service, not us," Sam added. "The paperwork is what I'm after."

"In a rush to be Mrs. Daniel Fenton," Valerie teased.

"In a rush to not be Sam Manson anymore," Sam sighed.

"You're not Sam Manson anyway," I said, taking her hand briefly. "Object if you want, but aren't you guys Fenton's anyway."

"Not me," Val joked.

"Yeah, not you," I pointed out. "But you'll be Mrs. Foley-Fenton before you know it."

"Who are you," Val smirked.

"Fenton-Foley-Calloway," I smirked right back. "When I'm in a world of shit, all three names flow. I know I'm in trouble then."

"He's right," Tucker added. "I'm the same way." His voice mimicked Mom Number Two's: "Tucker Martin Foley-Fenton-Calloway, clean up this mess right now!"

"The last time I got it was when I fell asleep on the roof," I smirked. "Mom nearly had a duck calf."

"I remember that," Tucker laughed. "She went from furious to fearful in an instant when you jumped up, though."

"I'm guessing Tucker can see it in his mind because I don't remember it," Sam grumbled.

"The first day back to school after spring break," I replied. "It was after Invincible led that massive attack on me. I called Vlad that night to let him know I was okay."

"Now that I remember," Sam declared. "You did sneak on the roof but you told us you weren't tired and you went to look at the stars."

"I couldn't tell you I had to call my boyfriend," I replied incredulously. "But Vlad and I left it at a bad place. I knew he must have been worried about Lilly and I."

"That's right," Tucker declared. "Did Lilly get hurt through that?"

"I didn't," I shook my head. "It hurt when it was happening but I landed a mile away and I healed immediately."

"You're still claiming that was luck," Sam asked incredulously.

"It was luck," I sighed. "If I had even landed a meter inside that one-mile zone, I would have been in trouble. I was hurt bad before I was healed." Thinking about that day made me wonder something else. "Hey, Tuck, do you still remember what happened to me through that?"

"How could I forget," Tucker scoffed. "Invincible had around four thousand ghosts smacking you around until you flew through a building and skid a mile."

"A building," I asked, emphasizing singularity.

"Yes, a building," Tucker said, furrowing his brow. "It was just one building, wasn't it?"

"That's all I need to know," I remarked, keeping my mind clear. I must have erased that knowledge from him that day. I hit my head when I realized I may have kept one thing from him but I revealed another thing to him.

"You what," Tucker roared. "He erased our memories," he said, turning to Sam.

"Hold up," I objected. "This is just a huge misunderstanding. You guys don't need to know this!"

"Like we didn't need to know you lived in a world we were obliterated in," Sam declared. "What did you erase from our minds and how did you do it? Talk mister or you are so not getting any!"

"It was shortly after the attack from Invincible," I started, with the intention to keep as much as I could from them. "Vlad freaked out—I told you this—and kidnapped me. I erased your memories because you were there and half of you figured out something you weren't supposed to."

"Who the hell were you to decide what we should know and what we shouldn't," Tucker objected.

"It wasn't like that," I defended. "Mom, Dad, Jazz, you and Sam were all there and Vlad comes into the house telling me in front of everyone that we were going to the island. Mom even figured out I was half ghost but she didn't know I was Phantom. Sam and Jazz had found out Vlad and I were a couple but it started out unpleasantly. Remember when everyone remembered Plasmius attacking but you two didn't? I started with the two of you."

Valerie shook her head, tsking. "Danny, you really should tell them everything."

It wasn't like we were in this huge fight and Valerie would get yelled at for interrupting. "I can't," I said, shaking my head. "They know so much as it is and I have no problem telling them things but I don't know half the stuff I never told them. My strategy back then was keep my mouth shut. Could you tell us everything that happened for two years of your life? It's not that simple." Of course, that was something I never wanted to tell them. I had it in my hand—the way to tell them—and I blew it. I should have erased Mom and Dad's memory and told Sam, Tuck and Jazz what was going on. I might have been able to get away from Vlad months earlier.

"That's why you're in trouble," Tucker declared. "You erased our memories and we could have helped. You have improved so much, don't think I don't recognize that, but you can't keep hiding from us. You have nothing to hide from us."

"I know," I said softly. "And I'm not trying to hide anything overly from you. If the show hadn't made Dan an episode, that was something I would have carried to my grave and beyond. I couldn't stand the thought of you guys knowing that. You shouldn't know that I lived—for a brief few minutes—in a world you guys died in. I have carried that with me since March 24, 2004 and it's not fair for you to have to do that too."

"But they didn't really die, did they," Valerie asked. "Clockwork saved them, right?"

"Yes," I nodded. "But it was only his intervening that saved them. I wasn't enough."

"It doesn't matter," she said softly. "They lived. I'd love to know what happened to Daddy in that other world."

I nodded. I could tell her not to worry about the future but I do every day. I worry about finding the next Dan or the next King of All Ghosts. I worry about the ghost war and even this vague civil war. I worry about my friends and my family. I worry constantly so I can't tell her not to worry. It's hard not to, even though you know you can't do anything about it.

We went back to dinner, Sam and Tucker furious with me. Tucker had more than me to be mad at though when he found out Sam made an entirely vegetarian meal. It even had tofu in it. Tuck and I ordered pizza. I went and picked it up, Sam grumbling about our closed minds.

3 3 3

It was after eleven when Sam, Tuck and I came back to Fentonworks. We had taken Valerie home around ten-thirty so we were really late getting back to the southern portion of the wall. Mom and Dad haven't been so pushy about curfew but I wouldn't get away with this. Sam and Tucker walked in the house as I closed the door behind us. Mom looked up from the couch where she was reading a book. "About time you guys got home. School let out at eight-thirty."

"We went to TPHQ," I replied. "After we had supper, we took Val home and it was a long trip from Elemerton. Sorry."

"You had supper at your headquarters," Mom asked, putting the book down. "I had dinner made here."

"Yeah, and it was probably better than that junk Sam made," Tucker scoffed.

"You guys would be wise to eat healthy," Sam retorted.

"Oh, no," Mom sighed. I shook my head.

"Vegetables and tofu stir-fry," I informed her.

"Danny and I ate pizza while the girls ate that-that crap," Tucker shivered. "I can't believe my own girlfriend turned against me."

"Valerie doesn't have a closed mind," Sam snorted. We kind of laughed at the irony. Valerie was the one who thought my ghost form was the devil incarnate.

"You better call Alice, Tuck. She called here earlier wondering if you were spending the night. I told her you kids hadn't come home yet."

"I'll call her," Tucker remarked. He made his way to the kitchen, saying hello to Dad as he entered the room.

"Can we go now," I asked.

"Sure," Mom sighed. "Just call me next time so I don't worry. You do have a phone at your headquarters, don't you?"

"Actually, we don't," I replied. "But we have our cell phones. I'll give you a call next time."

"Thank you," Mom sighed. "I talked to Mr. Carte today," Mom added as we turned to go upstairs. "He'll be sending your papers when the second semester begins. Have you been thinking about what kind of vehicle you want?"

I sighed. I have been thinking about it but it's not practical for a teenaged father. "Sam and I need to discuss it."

"Sam, Tucker and you need to discuss it, right," Mom asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I guess," I shrugged. "But Sam and I definitely. Tucker and Valerie will discuss their vehicles."

Mom was surprised but didn't say anything. We continued up the stairs. "What are you thinking about," Sam asked me.

"Well," I chuckled nervously. "I've always seen my first vehicle as a bike."

"You don't need a driver's license to-to—oh, a bike," Sam replied. "Yeah, that's something we need to discuss."

"I know what you're going to get," I smirked.

Sam smirked back at me. "Oh, really? What?"

"Something eco-friendly," I smiled. "I figure Tucker will get one of those Hummers. I don't know. Valerie may talk him into something small. I want a bike, though."

"What about the girls," Sam asked as we entered my room. Gage and Dom stood there after putting the girls down.

"I guess I can get two vehicles," I sighed. "Or I could just get a car."

"Nonsense," Sam said softly. "When we have the girls, I can drive. When it's just you and I, you can drive. When it's all of us, like when we're going to school, I'll have to stand that eco-monster Tuck will pick."

"Would you do that," I asked, propping my hand on my windowsill. The sky was covered in dark, puffy clouds. The rainstorm earlier had turned to snow and now everything was covered in ice. Ice crystals and snow filled the air outside my window, everything tinted a neon green from the Ops Center. This was going to be a mess tomorrow.

"Of course," Sam smiled. I sat up, closing the window. Not only would Sam and Tucker get cold, the girls would too. They're a bit different than I am. I'm starting to think the reason I can't feel temperatures or taste anything is because I use to be able to do that stuff. Lilly can get cold or hot and she has never complained of things being bland. I could taste the apples when I was pregnant with her and God knows I had cravings with Megan.

"The new semester starts in a month," I told her. "You have time to change your mind. I'll do whatever you want."

"I kind of like that idea," Sam smiled at me. "I'd love to hold onto you tightly, flying through the town—on the ground."

I smiled at her. "It does have a sort of appeal, doesn't it?" My door opened and Tucker came in the room. I turned to my party. "Can you hang around tonight? You don't have to stay in the room, just hang around in case Tucker or Jazz needs you. The Duchess and I have some business to tend to."

Gage let out a small laugh, understanding in her eyes. "Of course, sire. Duke Tucker and Miss Jazz may contact us at any moment."

"Good," Tucker nodded. "You two go. Let off some steam."

"Thanks, Tuck," I added.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. She chuckled nervously. "We appreciate it."

"Use condoms. If one more child comes in this house, we're going to be up the river without a paddle."

We both let out a nervous laugh. Tucker had no doubt what the 'business' was.

3 3 3

The night was full of passionate lovemaking. We had sex like normal but we also fooled around a little bit. Sam has more freedom to do what she wants (and why she wants to do one thing, I'll never understand) but I was more restricted. I couldn't give Sam oral sex because it's a risk for pregnancy. I remember when Sam was curious that one time but now it was my curiosity that was grabbed. As Sam gasped for breath, turned on for turning me on (I get the same way when it's her), I went down on her. This time, Sam snapped her head up. "Are you insane," Sam declared. "You could impregnate me!"

"I won't suck you," I said gently. "I just want to try something if you're comfortable with it."

"If you try to put your tongue to my vagina, I will zap your ass," Sam playfully retorted. "We just had a baby two weeks ago."

"I remember," I smirked.

I couldn't imagine something so simple being so powerful. I started out with one finger but apparently, Sam was satisfied with just the one. I was fearful of hurting her so any sound that could mean pain instead of pleasure, I'd ask her if she was okay. As I attempted to push my finger further, Sam let out the loudest gasp of the event.

"Are you okay," I asked, panicked.

"Are you insane," Sam moaned. "Do not stop if you want to live!"

I smiled, relieved to know I didn't hurt her. I remember Vlad using his fingers on me but I didn't know how to do it gently. Vlad practically started out with all five fingers. I only remember the slow progression with the sensitive area. I began to add my second finger when Sam let out a weary hiss. "How about moving that finger around a little bit then we can try two?"

I was really embarrassed but Sam let me know she understood. I was so scared of hurting her but all I can get from Sam is pleasurable feedback. I wanted to make sure she was safe and enjoying herself. How I asked though was mostly focused on her comfort.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm pissed," Sam moaned. "Why haven't we done this sooner?" I smiled wearily. She says that but is that how she really feels? "Yes, that's how I really feel."

Our connection intensifies when we're doing things that bring us closer together. Many things qualify: tag-teaming a ghost, feeding the children, cooking; however, sex definitely qualifies. When I tried a new technique, Sam screamed out in pleasure so loud I nearly jumped. "Try to keep it quiet!" I didn't want to scold her but I'll have to take us to a spare bedroom if she can't keep quiet.

"Sorry," Sam huffed. "Oh… my God," she gasped. "That was amazing."

"I'll try to keep it simple," I said softly.

"No," Sam shook her head. "We can go to a bedroom if I can't keep quiet but don't you dare make this simple!"

I couldn't stop the smile. I guess I've found her blowjob. Sam likes her nipples sucked on but this was so much better. Compared to what I was getting, I always felt the blowjob was unfair. Now I know how to make her scream—literally.

"I know," I smirked. I pulled up a shield.

"What's this for," Sam asked confused.

"You'll see," I replied playfully. Now she could scream as loud as she wanted and we'd be safe. Sam used that liberty liberally, too.

When we finished, I heard a word I never thought I'd ever hear Sam scream. "Fuck!"

I let out a laugh. "Did you like it?"

"Oh, my God, it was amazing," Sam declared. She tried to sit up but her knees were too wobbly. "Oh, if Granny heard me use that word…" Sam let it hang in the air. I knew what she meant. Granny Manson would not tolerate that kind of language. Sam was never one to cuss but we both gave that up a long time ago.

"I love you, Sam," I said, kissing her head.

Sam pulled me in for a deep kiss, saying everything I needed to hear. This was one of the better times of having sex but that was because Sam enjoyed herself so much. I enjoyed myself too, don't get me wrong, but the look of pure satisfaction on her face gave me so much euphoria I couldn't even put it in words. That's why the kiss was perfect. We couldn't just say we loved each other. It went so much deeper.

**AN: Here's the latest chapter. If anyone has any problem with the amount of adult content (though less graphic than the first series), please let me know. If my memory serves me right, there's only one more written love scene left. If a majority of people have a problem with it, I could leave out any future references. As I proofread and edit my chapters, I'm realizing there are a lot of Danny/Sam love scenes in this story. I probably could have done this series with a lot less. Drop me a line, either by review or by PM, to let me know if you have any issues with it. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This story contains adult content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 11: New Solutions, New Problems**

I awakened drowsily. Sam was clutching to me like a lifeline but she still slept peacefully. On the ground, inches of snow layered the ground but on the Ops Center, only patches of snow surrounded us. The roof was divided numerous times by a trench of some sort and only a small amount of the roof had snow on it. I guess the snow hitting me melted and the water ran down the roof, causing trenches.

"Sam," I said gently. I nudged her, pulling her with me. The snow still fell from the sky and the snowflakes that hit us melted instantly. Steam poured off my skin as if I had electricity in me. Sam moaned, opening her eyes slowly.

"Good morning," Sam smiled at me drowsily.

"It is morning," I smiled back at her. "I have no idea what time it is. We have school this morning…" I grumbled, "although most kids won't."

"You know we don't get out of school for natural disasters," Sam smacked her lips.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. I just hated it. I kept her with me as I retrieved our clothes. Only my pants (but not my underwear) were near us. I helped keep her warm as Sam dressed and once she was fully clothed, the hoodie back on her shoulders, I dressed quickly. I took her back in my arms, keeping the heat constant. She wasn't shivering before but it must be really cold out here.

When we made it to my room, I caught the time. It was a little after four-thirty. "You want to go back to sleep," Sam asked me.

"I'm not that tired," I replied. "You can lay down, though."

"Nah," Sam dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I think we can find some things to do in the next hour." There was nothing seductive about her voice so I knew she was serious. There probably was plenty of stuff to do outside; like hunting down ghosts for instance.

Tucker was sleeping on the cot so I let him be. I went into my nursery, Lilly sleeping peacefully. Megan, on the other hand, was awake. I picked her up before she started to fuss. "Shh," I said softly. "Daddy's here."

Her quivering lip softened and she looked at me in expectation. I took a seat in my glider and began to rock her. I didn't want to feed her this early unless she was hungry. She just needed to calm down and a little rocking would help. Sam brought in a laundry basket and started to collect the discarded clothing. I wondered if Sam could see well enough. All the lights were out in the room so the only thing she had was the glow of the ops center.

She bent down and picked up one of her black shirts that was lying beneath my bed. Her shirt was laying on the ground with the back facing her so I'll take that as she can see perfectly.

I know their temperature is rising and they have been able to hear things no ordinary person should be able to hear but I guess their eyesight is improving as well. I'll have to do some tests today after school. Tomorrow is the first day of Thanksgiving Break so we should have plenty of time to test some theories. I just wished Mom and Dad could be a part of this.

I resisted the urge to sigh. I will graduate May 2008. It's November 2006. Just a year and a half to go and I can tell them again. I can do this. If time continues to fly, a year and a half will be over in no time. It's been two years and three months since the accident and sometimes it seems like that happened a few months ago. Both of my pregnancies flew by. So will this.

But that doesn't mean that my daughters won't be nearly three and one and a half when I do include Mom and Dad back in our lives. At least they'll know Lilly, though. At least when they see Lilly, they will only be seeing her for the first time, not being introduced to her.

My parents will find out that there has been a child living in their house for a year and a half and they have had no clue. It made me sick to my stomach; imagining my daughter looking to my parents as nothing more than two complete strangers. But she'll be okay. She will have people who love her dearly. Sam and I will love her with everything we've got.

Sam left my room with the basket of clothes as Megan started to settle down. I stood up, placing her in her bassinet and stroked her chest soothingly. Megan lulled to sleep.

I checked on Lilly one last time, kissing her gently. I felt guilty when it came to Lilly. So much was wrong when it came to her. She had been stolen from me for five months and now, almost a year since I got her back, she was forced to share us with a baby she couldn't even interact with. Lilly has no problem telling us she'd like to send Megan back, COD, but she's also supportive. Well, supportive is a wrong word to use. Tolerate, on the other hand, is more appropriate.

I cleaned up the two areas of my room quietly so I wouldn't wake up Tucker and tossed out the trash. I checked on Dani next, peeking in her room. Dani lay on her side, death gripping her pillow to her swollen abdomen. Bile rose up in my stomach and I silently wished for Vlad's head on a silver platter again. Hurting me was one thing. Hurting my family, though, was completely different. I closed Dani's door quietly, leaving her be. I know I should wake her up and tell her everything's going to be okay but I just couldn't. If we talked about what that thing done to her, this week of all weeks, I'd lose my cool. I would just rather leave her hurting a little bit than to open a wound.

Between my bedroom and Dani's was two doors. I opened up the one closest to Dani's room, switching on the light. A soft powdery blue lined the walls of the new nursery. Mom refused to put it off any longer. Danielle should be delivering any day now and Dani would still not have put the nursery together if she had her way. The two cribs sat on opposite sides of the room, one a royal blue and the other a crimson red. JACKY written in block letters sat above the royal blue crib while JAMIE sat above the crimson red. In the back of the room was all the unpleasant things about having a baby; the diapers, the waste pails, the bathing tub, things like that. Behind Jamie's crib was a closet full of baby boy clothes. Two rockers sat in the room along with a couch. My parents sure had the room set up.

But Dani hadn't stepped one foot in here yet. From what she told me about her arrangements, I can't blame her. Vlad had thrown her in a nursery and forced her to stay in that room for months. She was constantly reminded that she would be forced to have a child—later to find out it was two children—against her will. I turned out the light, afraid of angering myself anymore. I closed the door and turned to my room… where my heart sank. I left my door wide open and Mom was glancing in my room.

"Mom," I called, way too eager to cut her off. "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to the bathroom when I saw your door open," Mom replied. "Are you okay? Where is Sam?"

I stepped in front of her, pulling the door towards us and stepping out of the way. "She's washing some clothes. We decided to get up early and take care of some things. I was checking on Dani."

"Are you going back to sleep," Mom asked me, glancing at the door like it held all the answers.

"No," I said, trying to remain calm. I didn't want to appear nervous or fearful. That's a bad thing when it comes to my parents. I think I have got them to lay off the claim that Lilly is my real daughter. I don't need that fire to resurface on something else.

Mom looked conflicted. I swallowed hard. "Can I ask you a question?"

What am I supposed to say? I nodded. "What," I asked, my voice catching in my throat. Crap!

"Why do you have a basinet in your room," Mom asked me. I think I lost all color in my skin.

I gripped the handle tightly. "Basinet," I questioned. "There's no basinet in my room. Only Lilly's crib."

"Don't give me that," Mom said sternly. Her hand went on top of mine.

"Mom, wait," I cried.

"Explain to me why you have a basinet in your room," Mom demanded. She tried to twist the knob but I held my ground. Mom couldn't even get it to twist with my hand guarding it. "Open this door," she demanded.

"Just go back to sleep," I pleaded. "You're tired and you don't know what you saw."

"Don't give me that," Mom retorted again. "Open this door or when you come home, it will be off the hinges!"

"You can't do that," I retorted.

"You are still under my roof," Mom declared. "You are still a minor. I can do what I want!"

"Then maybe I'll just leave again," I declared. "You cannot tell me what to do!"

Mom scoffed. "I am your mother," Mom declared. "I can tell you what to do!"

"But I am not your slave," I screamed at her. "No one controls me!"

"Whoa," Sam's voice shouted. She bounced up the stairs in a rush. "Mrs. Fenton, please back off!"

"No, Samantha," Mom declared. "I am tired of his mouth. You may be sixteen years old, Daniel James Fenton, but you are still my son. You do not speak to me that way!"

"Mrs. Fenton, please," Sam pleaded. "I know how to calm him down. Please, just let me calm him down!"

"I'm not giving up," I retorted to my mother. "You may be my mom and I get that—I really do—but you cannot threaten to control me! Not this week of all weeks!"

"Danny, please," Sam pleaded. "Come on, calm down. You know she doesn't mean anything by it."

I kept my hand firmly planted on my door. I'd be damned if I let her push me over like this. I may still be a child in her eyes but I am not a child! I have two lives that depend on me and that's not including the hundreds of lives I defend from the ghosts. She may think that I am nothing but a bratty child but when she discovers what we've done for this town, she will understand that I will not back down to her bossing. No one controls me.

"Open that door," Mom demanded.

"You need to leave," Sam declared.

Mom gasped in surprise. "Excuse me, young lady."

"You are only making this worse," Sam retorted. "I'm tired to playing nice. You need to leave before he leaves completely!"

"You are under my roof," Mom declared. "You go by my rules."

"And I am trying to pacify things here," Sam declared. "You know I would never disrespect you, Mrs. Fenton. You are a wonderful mother and a dear friend. But please listen to me. He is furious right now and if I don't calm him down, you will lose everything."

"What's going on out here," Jazz asked sleepily.

"Nothing, Jazz, go back to sleep," Mom demanded.

"Obviously something is going on out here," Jazz remarked. She walked past Mom like she was nobody. "Hey, what's going on Danny?"

I don't know, I realized. "Mom saw the basinet in my room and now she wants inside my room."

"Let her in," Jazz said simply. I caught a look in her eyes.

"Are you nuts," Sam erupted.

"Let her in," Jazz repeated, looking to Sam. Sam nodded slowly. Am I missing something here?

"No," I said, shaking my head. I can't let her see Megan. As much as I want my parents a part of my daughter's life, if they discover Megan, it'll only make things worse.

"Mom isn't going to give up until she sees that the basinet is nothing. Let her in."

I had a nausea in my stomach that could sink ships when I released that knob. In one fluid motion, Mom had the door shoving in. It banged against my dresser, causing the objects on it to teeter. My room was exactly as I remembered it except all signs of Megan vanished. The basinet was still there but it didn't have any linen in it.

"What in the world," Mom asked, confused. There were obvious barren places where I had things for Megan but those objects had now vanished. I glanced to the cot to find Tucker still sound asleep. That's crazy. Who told the party to clean this area out?

"See," Sam said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Why did Danny freak then," Mom declared. "What was in here that you didn't want me to see?"

"It wasn't anything," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Mrs. Fenton, it's just this week. It has Danny on edge. He'll be back to normal next week."

"What has you on edge, honey? And let Danny answer," Mom imputed.

"It's nothing," I said, my voice sounding weird in my ears. I guess I was in too much shock.

Mom sighed. "Do not do that again, young man. I am your mother. I demand to be respected!"

Mom walked out of the room and Jazz closed the door behind her. "Why," Sam smarted. "You don't do anything worth respecting."

"That's not true," Tucker's voice remarked as he sat up. I gasped, surprised. "Sorry, I wasn't really asleep. Jazz woke me up and I told her what was going on while the party took care of the room. If I was awake when Mom came in here, she would have known I did something."

Gage appeared back in my room and placed Megan back in the basinet. I was about to object when all the objects came back, including the invisible liens of Megan's basinet. They didn't clear it out, they just made it invisible. Dom released the ectoplasm that had made everything vanish.

"Are you all right, sire," Gage asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I overreacted, I know, and that made it worse but I can't stand it when someone tries to control me."

"You're a mustang," Sam smiled at me. "You won't be ridden."

"Ew," Tucker smirked.

"Just try not to do it again," Jazz sighed. "If I hadn't woke up, we would have been in big trouble," she opened my door. "And keep the door shut!" She shut the door at that very moment and went back to her room.

"She's right," Tucker sighed. "The best way to keep the suspicions away is to keep the door closed. Or else we'll have to keep Megan at headquarters. We can't have them find out about her."

I sighed. "Thanks for saving my hide. All of you. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Sam."

"You were too angry," Sam said softly. "After everything you've been though, this week especially, I can't blame you."

I know what she meant. It's not the week of this year she's referencing. This week will be ingrained in me for the rest of eternity. Because this week started it all.

3 3 3

I didn't even acknowledge Mom as we left for school. Outside was a mess, ice and snow everywhere. Every one of us had a jacket on this morning but none of us felt cold… except for Jazz. I talked Jazz into walking to school this morning and she was overly relieved when we saw how many accidents were on the way to school. When you deal with ghosts every day, the weather just doesn't look that intimidating but it can be.

When we made it to school, the front parking lot had been scraped of all the ice and snow but the student parking lot hadn't. I could hear honks and various shouts behind the school and knew there was a problem. "You guys go on," I sighed. "I'll catch up later," I replied.

"What are you going to do," Sam asked me.

"The school is too busy making sure the visitor parking is clear but they haven't taken care of the student parking. I'm going to see what I can do."

"Are you going to scrape the snow," Sam asked incredulously.

"I'm hoping I can get someone to take care of it for me," I explained, "but I can't leave it be. Those kids are going to get themselves killed. They cleared the parking lot where the drivers have been driving for years but the one where the drivers are new to it they leave covered in snow and ice. It doesn't make sense."

"We're going with you," Tucker replied. "You might need some help. They may give you a shovel."

I shook my head at the possibility. "They may." It was the first real snowfall of the season and it had come early. The kids were irate as it was because we should have today off as well as yesterday (which ran late). I'd imagine emotions are running high.

Even Jazz tagged along because she was a senior and most seniors drove. Jazz figured there'd be some of her friends involved. When we made it to the back lot, was it ever a mess. Right away I saw two people decking it out over a fender bender. I ran over, getting between the two seniors. "Okay, everyone just quiet down!"

"Back off, Junior," the senior threatened. "I'm going to rearrange that C-Crew's face!"

"You back off," I said, lowering my voice. "We've been doing this for two years. You'd think we could handle this better."

"He was just looking for a way to put a dent in my seventy-five thousand dollar car," he threw back in the C-Crew's face.

"Oh, please," the C-Crew scoffed at the A-List member. I should know his name. There are only twelve A-List members per grade.

"Jason," Jazz interrupted. "Will you calm down and listen to reason?"

"Stay out of this, Jazz," the one she called Jason retorted.

"I will not stay out of this," Jazz threw back in his face. "Tim has never caused problems before. He's not the enemy."

"He scratched my car," Jason declared.

"Be glad no one was hurt," I interrupted. "I'm going to get this ice and snow cleared off but one more person throws a punch and I will have both of you detained. Is that understood?"

"He started it," the one she called Tim snorted.

"I don't know who started it," I retorted. "I just know I'm stopping it. We will figure out what to do about the scratch later. Right now I have other pressing issues!"

"Oh, you have other pressing issues," Jason scoffed. "What about my car?"

"Cars are replaceable," I declared. I looked up the driveway to see another accident, this one with the entire front end caved in. "People are not!" I left the squeamish.

When I made it up to the two cars, I noticed it was involving Star and a senior. The senior was furious but he didn't have a leg to stand on. He may as well have hit the Queen of England for all the trouble she'd get into. Star might be the Princess of the A-List but her bloodline is richer than Paulina's. It's rumored that Star has the purest bloodline in all of Amity Park which makes all her sisters pure-breeds too.

"Are you okay," I asked, settling by Star.

Star let out a huff of hot air. "I'm fine but my car is wrecked. I hit him, it was my fault but I couldn't stop."

"It's no one's fault," I said gently. "It's just one of those things. Everyone else in the area is getting out of school."

"Yeah, well if our attacker doesn't glow and doesn't have a tail, it might as well be a sunny day," Star huffed out again.

I turned to the senior. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "I came to a stop," he retorted.

"Well, excuse me," Star retorted.

"Come on, guys," I said gently. "We've just got to live with these kinds of things."

"Easy for you to say," the senior retorted. "You don't have a car."

"But I do," Jazz interrupted. "My brother suggested that I not drive today. I'm glad I didn't. We passed three wrecks on the way over here."

"Wish I had someone as smart as your brother," he said sarcastically.

"We've been doing this for two years," I repeated. "It started out raining yesterday. You should have put two and two together."

"What do you think we should do, Danny," Star asked me.

"I'll get Principal Ishyama out here and she can decide what to do. The Division will cover all accidents that happen on school property." I let out a huff. "I'll see what we can do about those involved in accidents that were coming to school. I'd imagine we've been placed under a winter-weather advisory so it was probably suggested that we stay off the roads. The school board suggests we go to school regardless."

"Who is the school board," Star asked me, shaking her head. "We're privately owned now, aren't we?"

"Yes," I nodded, "but we have a staff of administrators who are Divisional agents that act as the school board. It has nothing to do with Region 13 or Illinois."

"Oh," Star said, nodding her head as it made sense. I glanced around the parking lot again. No other accidents, but the traffic was backing out on the highway. I have to get this place cleared off.

"I'm going to find Principal Ishyama or Mr. Lancer," I said. "Try to keep these guys calm."

"Okay," Sam nodded.

3 3 3

Tensions were high as I made my way to the office. When I first arrived, not many people had made it to the school but now as a few dozen were pushing their way to class before the bell, I could taste the frustration. Even kids that normally had a welcoming smile for me was pushing past me, aggravated. This storm was a little worse than our normal snowstorms so I guess I get why everyone is on edge but we've been doing this for two years. I don't get why everyone is so annoyed.

Finally, I arrived at the office. I opened the door but the tensions weren't much better inside. The two secretaries were on the phone so I bypassed them and went to Principal Isyama's office. I knocked on the door, positioning myself directly in front of the window so she'd know who it is. The principal unlocked the door, sighing in relief. "Oh, Danny, thank God it's you. Please, come in."

I've never been the principal's favorite person so why was she treating me as such? Oh well, I can't worry about that now. I came for a reason. "Principal Isyama, we need some shoveling out on the student parking lot. Is there anything you can do?"

"Honey, you have more possibility to get something done than I do," she sighed tiredly. "Southern Illinois is in the middle of the worst snowstorm in years and it's only getting worse yet the Division refuses to let school out. Not even a delay! The state road is doing everything they can but there are more important areas that need plowing. Plus the snow that continues to fall is covering the streets with snow as soon as they're cleared."

"I know the school board is stubborn on this issue. I get why it was necessary the first year but I don't get why they have to do this every year."

"You've got to talk to them," Principal Ishyama pleaded. "You're the only one who could possibly talk them into at least giving us a two-hour delay. Any time would be helpful but a cancelation when the weather gets bad would be best."

"I can talk to them," I said, sighing. I doubt it will work, I added internally. "What can we do about that student parking lot, though?"

"Not anything I would think," she sighed. "We got the main one cleared by luck. One of the parents works for the state road and he asked to have at least that one cleared."

"Why would he do that," I declared exasperated. "What takes most priority: kids or adults? Some of those kids have been driving only for a few weeks?"

"It's not about experience," she said, giving me a serious look. "Look at it from this perception. What takes most priority: pulling in once or numerous people trying to drop their kids off at once?"

I looked at her with a little more understanding. "I never thought of that. There are more parents who drop their kids off than there are kids who drive. It'd be worse if he didn't do that."

"Exactly," she sighed. "If we don't get someone to clear it off before final bell, though, we're going to see how worse it can get. I don't know what to do."

I got an idea. "Can I get your permission to excuse a few kids from classes today?"

"For what," she asked casually.

"Clearing the snow in the parking lots. All of them."

"That's going to take a lot of time," she said seriously.

"I know," I nodded. "That's why I want us excused for the entire day. I can pace the others and we can keep the lots clear."

"Who were you thinking," she asked me.

"I was going to talk to Dash first," I sighed. "He'd know who could help and who would rather stay in class than shovel snow."

"Get back to me," she gave me a smirk. I took that as a yes.

"But you're going to need to do something right now. There were two accidents when I got here. Heaven forbid there be more. One was involving Star, so…"

"I need to get out there, now," Principal Ishyama remarked, standing up. "If I'm not back when you find Dash, talk to Lancer. He can help."

"Thank you, Principal Ishyama," I said, walking out of the class.

Principal Ishyama let out a deep, exhausted sigh. "No. Thank you, Danny Fenton." She resumed her walk to the parking lot, no doubt dreading the trouble she'd find.

3 3 3

Trying to find Dash proved more troubling than I anticipated. I checked our first class but he wasn't there. I asked Mr. Lancer had he seen him but he hadn't. First block had already started but there was barely any of our classmates there. I told him that Sam, Tuck and I were here but we were handling the crisis out back. He seemed to understand.

So then I checked the gym, thinking the jock had used the crisis to his advantage and skipped. There were a few people in the gym but the minute I walked in, they grabbed their bags and lit out like I was the hall monitor. I tried to get someone to talk to me but they just pushed past me, muttering insults. I have to admit, it surprised me. I have been a part of the 'in' crowd for so long, I forgot what it was like to be the dweeb again.

I got my ego in check real fast though when Chris walked past me.

"Hold up," I said, stepping in front of him.

"Move, Dweeb," Chris shot.

"I need to know where Dash is," I demanded. "Do you know?"

"Like I'd tell you, traitor," he sneered.

"I don't care what you think of me," I said, pushing him back. This sort of snapped him out of it. The last of the students were filing out of the gym and it was only he and I. "But there is a fucking crisis out there and I need to know where my King is. Do you know or don't you?"

"I haven't seen him," he muttered. "But who are you kidding? You're king? Please. Since when have you ever honored Dash as your king?"

"I didn't say I wanted to fall on my hands and knees," I scoffed. "But Dash knows what to do in a crisis. I need to get a hold of him."

"Just get lost, loser," Chris snorted, trying to pushing past me. If he hit a brick wall he wouldn't have been more surprised, though. I stepped to the side, letting him out. I was left alone in the gym where there once were dozens of students. What the hell is going on? I don't care if I drop to the bottom of the barrel again. I have Sam and Tucker has Valerie; we're not looking for any more friends and we are still in control… control. Chris had called me a traitor, I remembered. Could this whole nightmare be because of the change of tradition? Not only is there this massive storm that all other schools are getting out for, it's happening on a day that is traditionally a vacation day.

I think I get it.

Oh well. I pushed on my communicator. "Hey, Tuck," I called.

"All you had to do was think," Tucker replied in a grumble. "He's still on the road. He's about a mile from his house."

"Thanks, Tuck," I replied over the communicator. I opened the door to a traditionally empty classroom to find about six students inside. I groaned. "Just stay put. I don't have time for skippers." I closed the door, heading for the utility closet. It was so small that I doubt anyone was hiding in there. I shut the door, transforming.

Dash's house was a distance away. He lived almost in the town where all the storefronts were. That was a good three miles away from the school so he had made one mile of the trip. Maybe he was late getting out. However, when I arrived about a mile and a half from his house, I didn't see Dash or anyone for that matter. I should have passed him by now.

About a mile from Dash's house I saw the most horrific sight. I could see the traffic backed up from a distance but as I got closer, I saw what was holding them back. About three vehicles laid in a crumpled mess, Dash's big black 4-door Ford F-150 truck in the middle of it. My heart leapt to my throat because there were no paramedics there. Was anyone hurt? Was anyone worse? I couldn't think about it.

I landed on the snow and stepped towards the crowd that had gathered around the wreck. "You guys need to get back," I declared. "This could be highly unstable."

"Is there anything you can do, Phantom," one of the students asked, her eyes full of tears. "The paramedics said they are trying to make it but the roads are too bad. They're spread thin as it is."

"I'll see if there's anything I can do," I said, swallowing. I've been trained in first aid and I have participated in rescues before. I know what to do. I can do this. I walked up to the first vehicle I could, a Dodge Grand Caravan. There were small children in the back seat, crying. I think they were mainly scared because that's mostly the emotion I tasted.

"Ghost boy," the driver, a young woman, asked in slight shock.

"Hold on. I'm going to get you out of there," I replied. I slid my hand in a bent piece of metal, prying it away from the van. Gasps filled the area and I fought to not blush. It wasn't that impressive. I tossed the door aside, leaning inside. "I'm going to be a little cold, okay. I'll give you something to keep you warm as soon as I know you're okay."

"Please, save my children. They're scared."

"I'm going to get everyone out," I said seriously. I looked to the back of the van. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No," one of the eldest cried. "But Mommy…"

"Don't worry, honey," I said softly. "I'll take care of Mommy."

"Please, Danny," another of the girls cried. "Mommy doesn't feel so good."

"I'll take care of her," I said gently.

"My kids," the mother repeated again. I know she must be badly hurt. Her speech was slurred and her eyes were glazed over. I focused on her again.

"They're fine," I said softly. "They want me to take care of you so that's what I'm going to do. What is your name?"

"Emmy," she said, her voice breaking. I put my hands on her neck and she gasped.

"I know I'm cold. I'm really sorry but there's nothing I can do. I'm the only one around, Emmy."

"T-That's okay," she shivered. I kept feeling down her body, trying to feel anything broken. I wanted to heal her but I couldn't. It was not common knowledge that ghosts could heal and I couldn't possibly repair her van. If I did heal her, she might be accused of fraud. I'll have to talk with Samuels and get it out that ghosts can heal. That way, God forbid, if this happens again, I could heal someone.

"So, what do you do, Emmy," I asked, trying to keep her talking.

"I-I'm a store manager," she replied. Her lip was quivering and I felt horrible. But I had to make sure she had no broken bones first.

"Do you work today," I asked.

"No," she shuttered. "We closed the store but the kids still had to report to school. Is that messed up or what?"

"I know," I said softly. "We're going to see what we can do about that. Team Phantom and I. It's not right to have so many people risking their lives because of school. So much property and lives damaged just for school seems ridiculous, huh?"

"It's that stupid Division," she grumbled. "They only see the ghosts. I know they're bad but we have you. We don't need them."

"I appreciate that," I said, feeling my heart warm… well, core. "But we do need the Division. There weren't enough teachers and the homeowners insurance wasn't paying for the damages. If you consider the first year with this year, it's really improved."

"I guess," she sighed. "Thank you, Phantom. I have to admit I was one of the nay-sayers when this all began but you really are a hero. My kids were right."

"I'm just trying to help out," I said gently. "That doesn't make me a hero."

"No," she agreed. "What makes you a hero is you do so without anything in return."

I swear if I could blush I'd be beet red. "Can you unbuckle your seat belt," I asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Don't move," I said, trying not to sound as panicked as I felt. I cursed myself for not telling her that to begin with.

"It's jammed," she continued, her head perfectly still.

"I can take care of that," I said gently. She was facing out her windshield so I had to tell her what I was going to do. "I'm going to cut this with my ectoplasm. You're going to see a green glow and it may feel hot. Do not move. I will not hurt you."

"I know you won't," she said, her lips curling up in a little smile. I think the talking was helping because she was seemingly a little better. I pulled on the belt but it didn't budge. I put my finger against the belt that was away from her body. I could burn her if I cut it where she was. I couldn't use the harmless ectoplasm here. I was trying to cause harm to the seatbelt.

"Are you feeling anything, Emmy," I asked as I began to cut the belt.

"It's a little warm," she said softly. "Why is it hot and you're so cold?"

"I don't know," I smiled. "You'd have to ask my par-pa—the Fenton's." I nearly cursed at how close I came to calling them my parents.

"You don't know," she asked me, surprised. I saw her eyes roll as far to the left as she could.

"No," I smiled. "Do you know everything about your body?"

"But it's out there," she input.

"Mine probably is too but I'm not that popular in the Ghost Zone," I smirked.

"No," she chuckled. "I'd imagine not."

My ectoplasm completely cut through the belt and I grabbed the bottom of the belt. I started to thread it through but then it hit me. "Duh. Cutting it would be a lot easier."

She chuckled. "How old are you," she asked me suddenly.

I paused. "Ghosts don't go by their human age," I covered up. "So I say I'm two. I've been a ghost since August of 2004."

"That wasn't long before the ghosts started coming out," she said softly. "Such a young boy to shoulder all that."

"I couldn't stand the sight of those—others hurting innocent beings. I could do something so I decided to make a difference." I nearly said those ghosts but I thought that might sound suspicious. We don't call people 'those humans'.

"We are lucky to have you in our town," she said gently. I cut away the last of the belt.

"I'm lucky to have you guys as a town," I said softly. I remember when I thought Amity Park was a curse and not a blessing. Now I understand it better. They were only afraid. "Okay," I said gently. "I'm going to get you out of there. I need you to remain absolutely still. It's going to be difficult with my cold hands but try your best not to move, okay?"

"I'll try," she said, her eyes searching mine. I know she was scared—I could taste it—but there was also this sense of comfort I could taste. I couldn't explain it.

I put my hands behind her neck, stabilizing her backbone. I realized that this was going to be a problem when I didn't have anyone to roll her out of the car. I focused on my energy, duplicating. She gasped. "Try to stay still. I can split myself in two."

"What makes you be able to do that," she asked me. "Is that other you conscious?"

"I don't know what exactly makes me able to duplicate," the second me remarked. "But yes, I am sentient."

My duplicate went on the other side and ripped the door off in one motion. Even though there was no damage on the passenger side, the door went flying. He climbed in the passenger side. He gave the kids a small smile and their eyes lit up. There were four kids in the back, three girls and one boy. My duplicate replaced my hands as I went to her spine. We gently lifted her up and carried her out of the car. I formed ectoplasm on the ground, the warm energy melting the snow I laid it on. We laid her on the energy that resembled a blanket and I wrapped her up to keep her warm. I was controlling how much energy was coming out so it wouldn't burn her.

"Thank you," she said gently. "You really are a hero."

"I'm just doing my job," I replied. I went back to the van to get the kids out. I kept my duplicate around because there was another two cars to take care of—one of them Dash.

I opened the door gently, pushing the sliding door to the back. "Danny," the kids declared.

"Hey there, tykes," I replied. "Anyone can't get their belt off?"

"They're jammed," the eldest replied.

"I can take care of that," I replied. I sent my duplicate to check on the boy on the end while I got to checking the little girl by the door. She was maybe six. Not all these kids were in school. The boy was maybe three. After I checked the girl over and my duplicate checked the boy, we cut away their belts. We both formed ecto-blankets and wrapped it around the kids shoulders. We went on the last two. None of them were injured.

I went to the next vehicle I could get to—Dash's. Dash's truck wasn't that damaged but he was trapped inside by the car he plowed into. I went on the passenger side.

"Phantom," Dash replied. "I'm fine but I'm afraid for that lady. That's a tiny car for my big truck."

"She's going to be a little harder to get to," I replied. "I may have to cut her out completely. Emmy's van went through half of that car."

"Which is why you need to get to her," Dash said on the verge of hysterics. "This was my fault. If I hadn't been messing with my music player…" I thought the self-proclaimed tough man was going to start crying.

"It's okay," I said gently. "Everyone is going to be okay, Dash. You just have to remain calm."

"How can I remain calm," Dash screamed, near tears. "I probably killed that woman."

"That's not important right now," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. God, let her be okay. I have never seen a dead person except for those two people Vlad killed and their faces still haunts me. I don't want another face haunting me. "I'm going to get this belt off you but I need you to be completely still. I'm going to check for any broken bones first."

"Okay," Dash said, his lip quivering. I crawled across his passenger bucket seat and console, trying desperately not to fall through the truck. I did not want to forget where I was and fall through while I was checking on him. I floated a mere inch off the ground with Emmy but I couldn't do that now. That lady's car was pressed up against Dash's door while the front of Emmy's van had plowed through the driver's side. It's hard to imagine how this accident happened. Was someone coming on the opposite lane?

It didn't matter. What mattered was rescuing those I could and clearing the scene. My duplicate was trying to pick through the tangled cars to make it to Dash's door. I needed someone to stabilize his neck while I packed him out. The only person that could get through that mess was a ghost. The paramedics would have to use the Jaws of Life to get to Dash and I may have to use something of my own construction to get to the woman. The front of Emmy's van was right in the cab of the car. I had a bad feeling when I thought of the woman.

I cut away the belt, this time on the opposite side, and we moved Dash out. I wrapped him in the blanket like I had Emmy and unwillingly went to the Pontiac Grand Am two-door car. I started from the roof, cutting away the top of the car. I completely cut away the driver's side and the roof over the car, discarding the metal. The airbag hadn't deployed and the woman sat slumped over in her seat. I swallowed the bile in my throat.

"Miss," I asked, my throat clogging. God, please let her be okay. "Miss, can you hear me?" I reached my hand over to her neck, my hand shaking. I didn't feel anything. I thought I was going to be sick. "Miss," I repeated again, my voice choking on unshed tears. I got close to her, praying I just couldn't feel her pulse. I had these big gloves on—but they're my skin—and I can't feel anything—but vibrations. I listened carefully but no sound emanated in my ears. I let out a gasp, my eyes filling with tears. Not again. Oh, God, not again.

"Is she—," Dash asked, his voice catching in his throat. He had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, holding it with one hand. I could taste the extreme sadness rolling off him.

"Don't," I interrupted, pushing him back gently. "It's best you not see this."

"I-I killed her," Dash said, shaking. He fell to his knees, sobbing. "I killed her!"

"Hey," I said, struggling not to let lose my own tears. I couldn't see her. Not really. I saw the woman and the boy I let die. I heard her pleas again as they fell on deaf ears and I saw his terror. I imagined their families, wondering where their loved one was. I heard Vlad's voice describing them as mistakes. I imagined a little three year old baby somewhere growing up without a mother. I couldn't comfort Dash from the grief I was feeling.

"I killed her because a song I didn't want to listen to was on," Dash declared. "How do I deal with that, Phantom?"

"I don't know," I said, my eyes welling with tears again. I hung my head, beginning to cry myself. "I don't know, Dash. I don't know how to deal with allowing two people to die because I was too afraid."

Dash was silent for a while as I cried. "What two people," he finally asked me.

"They weren't from here," I whimpered. Her face flashed in my mind, that panicking and pleading face. "I was in Colorado when this happened. Two people, a woman and a teenaged boy, were kidnapped and a ghost killed them. Right in front of me." I don't know why I was telling him this. I don't ever talk about it. Not even to Sam and Tucker. "She pleaded for her life and he was so afraid. I did nothing though because I was weaker than their attacker."

"Why were you there," Dash asked me, biting back a sob.

"They were a present," I said, bile rising in my stomach. "I didn't want them but he gave them to me anyway."

"What did you do," he asked me.

"Nothing," I said, hanging my head in shame. "I did nothing."

"You must have gotten away," Dash said softly. Shouldn't I be comforting him?

"How did you know I was being held hostage," I asked, realizing something else.

"You wouldn't have been there if you weren't," Dash said softly. "You're a good person. I don't care what anyone out there says, you are ten times the person any one human is. For you to be so scared you wouldn't try to save them… I couldn't imagine what you were up against. You fought against the King of All Ghosts and you saved the entire planet from the Disasteroid. It had to be bad."

"Not so bad I couldn't lift a finger," I said, shaking my head. His wondering eyes, searching for anything that would try to hurt him, entered my mind. The irony—he was his own enemy.

"We can get through this," Dash said softly. "Stuff happens. Some stuff is forgivable and some stuff isn't but we can get through anything."

"I'm supposed to be comforting you," I said, shaking my head. "I'm sorry."

"You are comforting me," Dash said softly. "No one out there could possibly get how I feel yet here you are. And you shouldn't even feel guilty. How many lives have you saved? What will I ever do to erase this?"

"You don't erase people like marks," I said, shuttering in the end. "I could save millions of people and it couldn't erase even one of them because to someone out there, they were their world and they were stolen from them. It's not possible, Dash."

"You have saved millions of people," Dash said softly. "You saved the world, quite literally. You may never erase those two people but look how many lives you have impacted. Every single person on this planet owes their very existence to you."

I took a breath—didn't do anything—and walked over to Dash. "Come on. Let's get Emmy to the hospital. I want the kids and you checked out, too."

My duplicate vanished as I absorbed it. I walked over to where I wrapped Emmy and formed this huge box with cut outs like windows. I looked around the area, spotting maybe fifteen people. I made out twenty spots and a long bed for Emmy. "Everyone, please come this way. Step inside the box and I will take you where you need to go. Lock up your cars and I will block this off until the road crews can get here. We're going to the hospital first."

I walked back to the car that Dash hit, digging around for her purse. I put it on top of her and picked her up. When the last person got in the box, I floated Emmy into the box without touching her. The box floated and I put a shield around us, flying to the hospital. Several shrieks filled the air as the box floated seemingly on its power. They couldn't know I was doing it.

I floated Emmy and told the kids and Dash to follow me. I walked in the emergency room, walking up to the desk. "There was an accident. One injury, five involved and one fatality. Do you have room?"

"Phantom," the nurse replied, her eyes on the woman. "Follow me." She turned to her co-workers, "Get those people in the ER."

I followed her to the morgue, her asking me if I needed to put the woman on the gurney. I refused, carrying her the entire way. Finally, she looked at me after I put her down. "The police will need a statement from you, Phantom. Can you stick around?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "I'd like to be here when her loved ones come to identify the body anyway." Plus, I wouldn't leave Dash. He's being examined right now is the only reason I haven't duplicated. They could charge him with vehicular manslaughter.

I went back upstairs to take the rest of them to their destinations. I duplicated this time because I wasn't going anywhere. I floated into the air, taking the position of sitting.

A few minutes passed, the person beside of me looking at me every so often. Finally, she got the nerve up to ask me. "Why are you doing that? Why not sit down?"

"Ghost," I replied. She gave me a 'duh' look. "I can't touch anything from the human world without thinking about it. It's a lot easier to do this."

"Oh," she said, her mouth forming the shape of the letter. She didn't say anything more.

3 3 3

Some time passed before the Amity Park Police Department arrived. Sanchez wasn't there though I wished he was. With Dash involved, it's best to have the queen's father present. But Norris was there and that made me relax a little. I landed on the ground, walking over to him. "Hello. I'm the one who performed the rescue and the recovery."

"Danny Phantom," Norris replied, a little stiff. "You're the one who reported the accident."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm the one who responded. I was flying over the area when I spotted a pileup. I found out from the scene that the paramedics couldn't make it in time. I was afraid for those involved."

"We'll get your statement about what happened after you arrived but I need to know how this began. Who was involved?"

"I don't know her last name but a woman in a blue Dodge Grand Caravan. Dash Baxter was driving a black Ford F-150. The fatality was driving a white Pontiac Grand Am."

Norris wrote down the statics. "Okay. You said you didn't know her last name. What was her first name?"

"She said her name was Emmy. She had four small children with her. I estimated their ages to be three to eight."

"Was the King alone," he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes. So was the driver of the Pontiac."

"What did the scene look like," he asked me. This must be unusual for him.

"The roads hadn't been plowed. It was the top of the hill on main street. Dash's truck was barely damaged. There was some scratches on the driver's door and the windows were shattered. The van was in the next best shape. The driver's side was mangled. I used my powers to cut away the door on her side and the passenger door so I could remove her. The sliding door was jammed so I had to force it open. I cut away all seatbelts. The Pontiac was the worse. Her passenger side was crammed against Dash's driver door, the reason I had to go through his passenger door, and Emmy's van had plowed through the front of the car. The front of the van went through the door right behind the wheel and plowed in, taking half the car with it. She was dead when I checked on her. I listened with my acute hearing and nothing."

"Is she still at the scene of the accident," Norris asked, looking up with a look of disturbance.

I shook my head violently. "I said I was getting everyone out of there. I wasn't going to leave her."

"You did good, kid. You might have saved a life today," Norris replied.

I swallowed hard, thinking of the one life I didn't save. "I set up blocks to keep people out of that area and I had a duplicate transport everyone there to their destinations. I have names, addresses and phone numbers so you can get in touch with them."

"Duplicate," he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," I nodded, swallowing hard. "I can duplicate out. I had them sitting outside and the only thing keeping them warm was a shield. I wrapped the ones involved in the accident in ecto-blankets. Sheets of my energy made out like blankets where I control the temperature. I didn't wrap her in one, obviously."

He nodded. "Did she have any kind of identification or did you look?"

"I didn't look but I found her purse. She may have identification in there."

"You did really good," he nodded. "Is there a way I can get a hold of you if we have any more questions?"

"My team phone or call Danny Fenton," I replied. "He can get a hold of me."

"At Maddie and Jack's," he asked to clarify.

I nodded. "I can give you his personal cell phone if you need it but you can reach me at the Fenton household as well. I won't answer, of course, but I can be there or call you back as soon as possible."

"Okay," he nodded. "Thank you. You can go now."

"I'm going to stick around. Dash is really shaken up. I think he should have someone with him."

"Okay." The officers walked to the nurses' desk as I connected to my communicator. I dialed Carrie's number.

"Homeland Security, Division G. Daniel Fenton's office. How may I help you?"

"Carrie," I replied. "It's Radar. I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, Radar," she asked. I got several weird looks but I ignored them. They couldn't possibly know who I'm talking to.

"I need you to close down the roads. Emergency personnel only. Okay?"

"Sure," she replied. "May I ask why?"

"There was a fatality on the road today and it wouldn't have happened if the school had been closed. That's who I'm calling next."

"Okay," she replied. "I'll get on the phone with the Division of Highways. Anything else, sir?"

"Call the Metro East Communications and have them put up a service announcement. If anyone is stuck and can't leave, call Team Phantom. We will be transporting people on the roads."

"Yes sir," she replied.

"That's all," I sighed. "Thank you, Carrie."

"You're welcome, Radar," Carrie replied. I disconnected from Carrie, calling the headquarters base number. I was transferred to the school administrators.

"This is Radar," I started, no bull in my voice. "Things are going to change."

"Radar," Raymond Morgan replied, surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Before, this was hurting no one. Now someone is dead because of this stupid law. You consult with me when the weather gets bad, is that understood. If I see it's too bad to be on the roads, school is canceled. If the roads are closed when you wake up, I've gone over your heads. If you have a problem with this arrangement, have Samuels call me but this ends now. I'm sending the kids home."

"Now, hold on one moment," he began. I felt a burn in my gut.

"No, you hold on one moment, you pompous son of a bitch. A woman is dead because school was not canceled. It's over. I will not cancel school for just anything. I will even push the boundaries but God damn it school should have been canceled today. I will be leading an investigation into your organization and if I find even one of you suggested school to be canceled, there will be a new order. We've been hearing about this storm for a long time. The weather people have been warning us that it was going to get bad. There are other dangers besides ghosts. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Radar," he grumbled. "But if you think I am going to let some bratty sixteen year old tell me what to do, no matter what title he has, you have another thing coming."

"Oh, I'm so scared," I said sarcastically. "Buddy, I hold the third highest office in this nation. You threaten me again and you will be looking at an eternity in Guantanamo Bay for treason!" I disconnected, a fire burning in my gut like a volcano. Every one of the people in the waiting room was staring at me like I'd grown a second head. I stormed off, going to the back.

Dash was sitting on the examination table, his head in his hands. I knocked on the door. "Phantom," he asked, surprised. "What are you still doing here? The cops can't be holding you. You had nothing to do with the accident."

"I'm here on my own free will," I said, taking a seat across from him. "Is there anything I can do? Call your Mom and Dad? Go get them and bring them here?"

Dash groaned. "I so do not want my mom to be here but I'd rather her see me for herself than get a phone call and have no way of getting in touch with me. Could you go get them?"

"Sure," I smiled. Dash looked at me expectantly as I sent my duplicate straight to Dash's house. Three was a little harder to maintain but I could do it. Four of myself might as well be four paper dolls. I smiled. "I sent a duplicate out. I'm not leaving you, buddy."

"I-I'm your buddy," Dash said, hesitantly.

"You've defended me since the beginning. How could I not defend you," I asked. I side stepped the question because if he thinks he's my best buddy, he's got another thing coming. Danny Fenton isn't his best friend and even Danny Phantom doesn't overly trust him. The only reason Dash defends me like he does is because I'm a 'hero.' Sometimes I think he has the male version of what Paulina has. Everyone does.

For some reason, Dash held his head down. "I didn't defend you always. When you needed us through the Masters' Blasters, we weren't there."

"What made you think of the Masters' Blasters," I asked.

"How could we forget them," he sighed. "I don't know what happened to them but good riddance. I can't believe we abandoned you like that."

"You don't need to worry about that," I said softly. "It's hard to explain but I had more stuff going on than just the Masters' Blasters. They were the salt. Something else created the wound."

"Well, I'm sorry we poured the salt on your wounds," he sighed.

"It wasn't you," I said softly. "It wasn't even this town. Mayor Masters has some beef with me, that's all."

"I'd like to know how he got elected," Dash said through gritted teeth. "We had our write in candidate but he didn't receive one vote. Something fishy happened that day. You don't get elected mayor without approval from the A-List."

I smirked. "Well, I think it's safe to say he'll be a one-term mayor."

"Damn right," Dash groaned. He sighed, becoming depressed again. "If I'm not in prison."

"You're not going to jail," I said softly. "I may have you put in some volunteer time. I may get your license revoked for a while. But you won't go to jail, I promise."

Dash looked at me weird. "What could you do?"

"Me, nothing? But," I couldn't help but laugh, "I can make Fenton do things he doesn't want to."

"Yeah, right," Dash sighed. "I screwed Fenton over. He'll be happy to see me gone."

I know I shouldn't but I was curious. "Why do you say that?"

"Can I tell you a secret," he asked me.

"Sure," I nodded.

"You can't tell Danny," he said, looking me in the eye.

"That's a little hard," I smirked. God, I'm going to get in so much trouble.

"I meant Fenton," he snorted. "Anyway," he began and I fought not to laugh. It's still hard. "When we were kids, we all got along. I went to his birthday parties and he went to mine. We were real good friends. He even got me to warm up to the new kid, Kwan Jee. I would have never had my prince if it weren't for Danny. Anyway, fifth grade came along and I ran for King of the A-List. Danny believed in me so I thought for sure I could make it. I did. I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted Danny as my prince and he was going to be a part of the A-list. I was super jealous of Sam and Tucker. They had a friendship with Danny that I could never understand. But I couldn't hurt Danny that way. He liked them two, as you know, so I had to include them. But I couldn't possibly get away with putting Foley and Manson on the A-List. So I let go of my original plan and picked Tommy to be the sixth member. I created this new list, the Dweebs, so Danny, Sam and Tucker could all be together. What I didn't know at the time was new lists needed polling to be created. Just because I had made the new list didn't mean they weren't political suicide. With only three on the entire list, no one wanted to sign to make them popular. I felt so horrible but that's how things turned out. As time continued on, I discovered the bullying problem here. Some of the other A-Lists were going to pick on them but I wasn't going to let them. I found out the only way to protect someone is to take them in as your nerds. It nearly killed me but I started picking on Danny. Now he's forgotten all about that old friendship we had and he treats me like the boogyman. He'll never know how sorry I was. He'll never know he was my best friend before Kwan. He'll never know how much I envy him, even after becoming the king of the A-List. Because I'll never have a friend like Danny. I'll never be a friend like Danny."

My heart was caught in my throat. I never forgot how we were but I was for sure Dash had. I thought he let the power get to his head. Yeah, Tucker and Sam were my best friends… and Brit, though I think he's forgot about her. But Dash and I got along great. We all did. I just thought we let our lives get in the way and I'm sure some of us have. I have to say I thought it was funny when he said that Tommy took the vacant place I left and that he couldn't make Sam an A-List member. Sam's an A-List member now.

"I bet Danny knows more than you give him credit for. He's protective of Sam and Tucker. They're his best friends. Always have been and always will be. He and I have got into some fights when Sam and Tucker get involved in a ghost fight. Trust me, you will never replace them two. But it may not be too late to save the friendship you had before the election. Talk to him. You might find him more forgiving than you once thought."

"Thanks, Phantom," Dash sighed. "Can you see what your duplicate is doing?"

"I can see him," I nodded. "He's talking with your parents. He's telling them you're okay and they're getting ready to leave. Your mom wasn't dressed so she's cleaning herself up. Your dad was dressed."

Dash snorted. "Yeah, Dad's dressed. He gets dressed to use the bathroom. He's an ex-marine."

A knock came to the door and we both looked to the officers entering. "Mr. Baxter, may we have a few words."

"Sure," Dash nodded. "Have you got a hold of the woman's family?"

"Not yet. We're not even sure who she is. We've been dealing with Mrs. Kincaid."

"Emmy Kincaid," I said, nodding.

"Emmylyn Kincaid is her name. She goes by Emmy," Norris replied.

"Thanks," I nodded.

"So, what do you remember about the accident? What were you doing just before you hit the other driver?"

"I was running late," Dash sighed. "I jumped in my truck and put it in 4-wheel drive. I was about a mile away from home when a song on my Ipod came on and I didn't want to hear it." Dash's voice broke. "I decided to change it. I was scrolling my list for my favorite song and I don't even know what happened. I glanced at the street and nothing was there. I glanced back at the Ipod and a few seconds later, I felt the truck vibrate. I looked up in time to see the van hitting me from the side. I saw the car then but I couldn't get out. My belt was stuck. It was maybe ten minutes before Phantom showed up. I kept hearing things but I never thought it was a rescue and I certainly didn't think Phantom was the one rescuing us. He opened my passenger door and crawled across my seats. He checked for injuries, cut my seat belt in two and he and someone else eased me out of the truck. I have no idea who helped him."

"No one," I filled in, looking to Norris. "I duplicated and that's how I moved the injured."

"Okay," he nodded. "I remember you telling me about the duplication process. When is that list of names and numbers getting here?"

"Soon," I replied. "My first duplicate is about a mile out. He has to deliver it to me. I don't know what would happen if he was holding something. The second duplicate is getting Dash's parents."

"What's going to happen to me," Dash asked fearfully. "I killed that woman."

"As far as I'm concerned, it was a natural disaster. From the way Mr. Phantom described the scene, it might have happened whether or not you were looking at your Ipod. Mrs. Kincaid was paying attention and it did little to help her."

"She didn't kill anyone," Dash said with a growl.

"Neither did you," I said. I looked to Norris. "I would go on stand to say that there was nothing he could have done. Believe me, Radar will be looking into the admin and finding out if they even toyed with the possibility of closing the schools."

"How do you know what Radar will do," Norris asked me.

"I'm going to suggest it," I said, fibbing a little. As soon as this mess is over, I will be leading an investigation. They should have considered the possibility that the roads were too dangerous. If I find out even one of them suggested to close the schools, heads will roll. If I find out they ignored the warnings all together, I'll be the one rolling the heads.

"I know how to get in touch with you Dash. Feel better, okay?"

"Thanks," Dash said, swallowing hard. The officers walked out. "You can go now, Phantom. Thanks for sticking around."

"I have to stick around until my duplicates get back anyway," I said, telling a small lie. I only had to wait for the first duplicate. I could recall the second one from anywhere but I wasn't leaving him alone. I swear if Mr. Baxter started something, I'd show him who to be afraid of. Ex-marine or not, I'll show him something ten times more scary then Vietnam.

"Thanks," Dash sighed. He laughed. "I kinda wanted you to stick around. Maybe Dad won't start if there's a ghost around."

"You don't deserve any grief. You didn't do anything wrong. Trust me, you will make yourself pay ten thousand times over before he makes you pay once."

"Speaking from experience," he said softly.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "You're the first person I've told since I remembered. You're the only person I've ever told besides my team."

Dash got a small smile. "That means a lot to me. Thanks."

"I don't think it's something I should have done," I sighed. "You were dealing with your own grief and then I add on my own. It wasn't right but I couldn't stop seeing them. If I hurt you, I am sorry."

"You really did help me," Dash sighed. "I can't tell you enough how much your story helped. I felt like I was alone before you told me that. Now I know I'm not. Fenton isn't going to be the only person making new laws. I will be writing city legislation to counter the dangers of distracted driving."

"Good for you," I smiled. "You don't have to make this a loss. You can save other people, Dash. You are in a very influential position here. If anyone can stop the dangers, you can."

"Do you practice these pep speeches at home," Dash kidded.

I laughed. "I don't know where I get it from. I'm just passionate about some things, I guess."

"You remind me of Danny Fenton," Dash sighed. "I never knew how tough that wimp was. I really thought I needed to protect him. He fights ghosts every day! Amazing!"

I chuckled. "Well, I can't really speak for him." I lost control for a moment and snickered but I regained my posture. "But I'm sure if you sat down with him and chatted with him, he'd still be the boy you remember."

"I know he's the boy I remember," Dash smirked. "Except… there's something about him." He repositioned himself on the examination table, straightening his letterman jacket. "You know Danny pretty well. You guys are a team. Do you think he's changed recently?"

This made me a little uncomfortable and I cleared my throat. "Changed how," I asked.

"I don't know," Dash sighed. "We hadn't really hung out for four years before we found out he was a part of Team Phantom. It's just… he's different. We've been trying to decipher it as well."

"We," I asked, intrigued. I noticed I was wringing my hands before so I laid them by my side.

"The A-List," Dash answered without thought. He continued, "We are trying to figure out when the Dweebs stopped being dweebs."

Then the confrontation in the gym with Chris is not going to help. "Well, I don't think they were ever dweebs. From the minute I meet them in Danny's parent's lab, they've been cool."

"I guess you would think that," Dash remarked with a thoughtful look. He grinned, "Especially after how we reacted to the exposure."

I couldn't help it. I smirked, remembering Kwan and Mr. Lancer's reactions. Even after all the hell I was going through, Walker-related and unrelated, it brought a smile to my face. "Yeah, well I should have expected the town to be scared." I took a breath, adding in a pitchy voice, "Although, I had no intentions of letting the ghosts be exposed." I grumbled, "Walker ruined that."

"This is my chance," Dash declared and I had a sinking feeling that declaration wasn't for me. "What happened through the mayor thing? What about when you stole that stuff? The rest of the stuff is easily explained but those two things we only theorized about."

I Sulked. "The mayor was complicated. As I've said before: it's over, don't worry about it." I sighed, swallowing hard. "I try not to remember that I stole stuff."

"Y-You mean you did it—willingly," Dash asked, acting as if I had kicked Pookey; hard.

"Not-not willingly," I said, swallowing hard. "There was this crystal ball and it could control ghosts. I, uh, had no free will."

"Oh, man," Dash said, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Nah," I tried to push it away. I could still feel that haunted look on my face though. Anytime but Thanksgiving and Christmas to the first of February. I just can't take it through those two times.

"I can see it," Dash said softly. "I'm sorry. And you shouldn't feel bad to allow it to depress you. You shouldn't let it rule your… er, afterlife? But you have a right to feel crappy. You're a hero. A lot of people look up to you and I know how that feels. You can't screw up. But you're only human. Everyone makes mistakes."

There was so much wrong with what he said. But there was only one I could object to. "I'm not a hero. I'm just doing my job."

"Who pays you to save the entire planet and how much of a bonus did you get for stopping the Disasteroid," Dash asked with a serious look. He broke out in a smile, "Come on, dude. You are a hero! No one on this planet would be alive if it wasn't for you. You face your own kind, even when the whole town didn't quite get what we kids got. You are a hero, Danny Phantom. And I wouldn't trade this time if I could meet Elvis."

I smirked. "I wonder if he's a ghost." I shook my head.

"What," Dash asked, looking at me weird.

"Nothing," I waved it off. "You can think of me as a hero," I groaned, "It's your opinion, but I'm not one. There are people out there who do things and they don't have these cool powers. Saying I'm a hero, to me at least, is like calling someone who throws away a piece of trash a hero. I'm only doing my duty and I'm not doing anything spectacular to do it."

"Is that how you look at it," Dash asked me. "The ghosts are your trash and if you don't get rid of them, you're littering?"

"You've been hanging around Jazz too much," I smirked. "No! I know I'm not responsible for the ghosts… most of them. I have to come to that understanding. If I don't, by the time the war starts, I'll go crazy." I gasped when I realized I said that aloud, clamping my hand over my mouth.

"What war," Dash asked.

I shook my head, "You can't know."

"Why not," Dash declared. "I'm the King! I should know when my city is in danger."

"It's not just the city," I said, locking eyes with him. "We're on the brink of war and it's going to include the entire planet."

Dash's eyes widened. "Is-Is there anything we can do?"

"Mom and-," I froze, looking at him in horror. Dash looked at me weird. "Danny's Mom and Dad have been looking into it," I added with a weak chuckle.

Dash still held that shocked look. I swallowed hard, not daring to speak. I didn't want to finish my original sentence but I felt it would be worse if I left it hanging than pretending to correct it. But I didn't correct it. I just hope Dash is just as shallow as he was when Dad shrunk Skulker, he and I. If not, I'm screwed. We've been talking about my human self and Dash was thinking this was in complete confidentiality.

Dash swallowed. "Have they found out anything?"

I was still on edge because Dash talking again doesn't mean anything. "We've discovered a few things to help tip the balance. The Fenton's are working on perfecting the shield. Hopefully this time the shields won't fall and none of this will happen."

"Possibly," Dash nodded. He still eyed me like I was going to shoot him or something. That betrayal in his eyes had me worried. Has he found out? Does he know Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are one and the same? I swear if I hadn't signed that letter as Danny Phantom I would have never told them that alias. It is so damn close to my real name that I was an idiot for choosing it for my ghost hunting name. I should have gone by James Phantom or something!

My duplicate arrived and waited for me just outside the door. I didn't want him to come inside. I did not want to give Dash another piece of ammo for his theory. He can't know that I can change forms but he's the closest one who can figure it out. All he has to figure out is that alteration power I kept using was not just for my clothes and he can piece two and two together. That is definitely something I don't want to happen.

"Can you excuse me," I asked. "I need to step out for a while. I'll be back before your parents get here."

"Yeah," Dash nodded. I turned around, feeling him stare a hole in my back. This is so not good.

I went outside and grabbed the book, absorbing the first duplicate. As I was walking to the nurses' station, I realized I could have had the duplicate deliver the book. Stupid! It's not like Dash doesn't know what I'm doing. I just gave him some alone time to think; to figure it out.

The nurse told me that Norris was in the morgue awaiting the family's arrival. I swallowed hard, walking down the flight of stairs. I didn't want to be there in a hurry so I bypassed phasing and riding the elevator. I finally arrived about three minutes later to find them categorizing everything.

I cleared my throat, causing the officers to turn around. "You wanted those names and addresses. Here they are?"

"Thank you," Norris replied, taking the ectoplasm notebook. "What is this?"

I smirked. "My powers. Don't worry, I've stabilized it. It's just as good as any notebook but it'll always be green." I flipped the pages so he could see for himself. "You could use it until the 'paper' is gone." I put up air quotes over paper.

"Being a ghost must be really cool," Norris smirked.

"It has it's perks," I said sadly. "And it has it's downsides. The desire to feed on other hu—on people's emotions is the worst for me. I want to help but fear tastes so damn good."

"It's in your nature," Norris said sadly. "You shouldn't feel ashamed."

"It's not as easy as it sounds," I sighed. "Did you find out her name?"

"She had her ID in the purse. Good thinking. Her name was Angela Greene. She was forty-eight. She's married and has two grown kids. I spoke to her husband over the phone. She works the late-night shift at the hospital… the other one, you know." I nodded. There's Amity Park Memorial, where we are now, and then there's Amity Park General. "She was coming home."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "I just wonder what else I could have done."

"As far as I'm concerned, the fact that you saved the Kincaid's and Dash Baxter was enough. Not to mention all these people," he said, holding up the book. "You can't beat yourself up, kid. You're just one ghost. No matter how powerful you are, you can't save everyone. Sometimes, you have to pick your battles. That's something we're learning here."

"I can't do that," I said, shaking my head. "I don't know how to give up. The longer I've been a ghost, the more passionate I get. I can't explain it."

Norris chuckled, shaking his head. "It's just like when Maddie and I were talking last time we ran into each other at the headquarters. That boy of hers, Radar; he's something else. She told me she's afraid he's going to get himself killed he spreads himself so thin. I told her he was going to get himself killed and there wasn't a thing she could do about it." My eyes widened. Why would he tell my mother that? "I told her that he was too good of a boy to sit on the sidelines. You're that way. You will push yourself until there's nothing left of yourself to push. Just keep in mind what's important: one victory or a thousand losses?"

A soft sound caught my attention, causing me to turn around. A nurse led a man into the morgue. My heart constricted when I saw the pure grief in his eyes. The emotion rolling off him caught my attention and I couldn't help but relish in it. I shook myself, stopping myself from feeding on her widower.

"Mr. Greene," Norris began. "My name is Captain Holliday. I'd like for you come with me."

"Can I see her," the man asked, his voice breaking. "Can I see my Angela?" The smell overwhelmed me as he broke down in tears. "I saw the accident. I just want to see her."

Norris gave him a sympathetic look. "Come on. It's best you not remember her this way, though."

"I won't," the man shook his head. "I just want to see for myself. There's a small voice of doubt in my head and I can't stand it. Please, let me see her."

The man stood beside Norris and one of the officers lifted the sheet. The man broke down in sobs, taking the woman by the neck and laying his head on her chest. My heart was breaking but I couldn't stop the feeding I was doing on this man. No one but me would know I was feeding on him but I would know. I just wanted to stop.

"Mr. Greene," Norris replied. "Danny Phantom was the one who found your wife. He brought her to the hospital."

Mr. Greene rose up, kissing her bloody face gently. "I love you," he whispered and I bit back a sob. He turned to me. "Was she alive when you got there?"

I shook my head. "The accident was really bad," I said, a lump in my throat. "I got to the ones I could get to first. By the time I got to your wife, she was dead. I don't know if she survived the impact or not."

Mr. Greene nodded, swallowing. "Thank you for not leaving her there. I can't thank you enough for not leaving her there."

"I wasn't going to leave anyone," I said, a sob escaping my throat. "I am so sorry."

"You saved lives today. That-that's what my Angie would have wanted." He broke down crying when he said 'that's'.

"What about your children," I asked gently. "Do they live out of town?"

"No," he shook his head. "But the roads are closed. They can't come."

"I can go get them," I said gently. "It'd be no problem."

"We'll get together. I'm a firefighter. I had already started my shift when I got the call. I had-had no idea the accident on Main was my Angie."

"If you need anything at all," I said, swallowing hard, "don't hesitate to call. I'll be there. I am so sorry, Mr. Greene."

I turned to leave when I heard his voice begin hesitantly. "D-Do you think she's a ghost?"

"The Reality Gauntlet," I said, my eyes widening. I turned back around. "If she hasn't crossed over…" I stopped short. That was a big if. I didn't want to lead him on.

"What are you talking about, Phantom," Norris asked.

"Mr. Greene, could you please step out of the room," I asked, my hopes high in the air. My future self said the reason I could revive Vlad but couldn't revive Sammy was because Sammy had moved on. It makes sense. Vlad would have held on, like he always does, but Sammy would have wanted to return as quickly as possible. There's a chance I could save her.

"What," he asked, stunned.

"I can't explain," I said, praying my attitude change wouldn't offend him. "Please, could you step outside of the room. I need to talk with the officers."

"O-okay," he said hesitantly. He walked out with the nurse as I twisted my arm. Norris and the other officers jumped.

"What's going on, Phantom," Norris asked unsure.

"I didn't want to say this in front of him," I said, pointing the Gauntlet at the woman. "The Reality Gauntlet has the ability to revive if I use all three gems. But there's a catch. If she's moved on, I can't do anything about it. I didn't want to get his hopes up. He's been crushed enough."

You could hear a pin drop when the Reality Gauntlet lit up. All three gems, red, blue and yellow, emitted a glow around the Gauntlet. I prayed with every prayer I had. Don't let this be too late. The glow faded. I listened closely, praying to hear the thumping of her heart. Only the still air could be heard. I felt like a building had fell on me.

"It's too late," I sighed, my voice breaking. "She's moved on."

"You can't do anything," Norris asked me.

"No," I shook my head. "T-The Reality Gauntlet can't revive those who have crossed over."

Norris tried to put his hand on my shoulder but it dropped straight through. He composed himself. "It's not your fault. You tried everything."

"Maybe not in time though," I sighed. I turned to leave, making the Gauntlet disappear again. When I stepped into the hallway, I could see his face with that crushing hope. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Greene. The only thing I can do is help you say goodbye."

"What do you mean," Mr. Greene asked.

"The ghosts we see, they're the spirits of the deceased. I don't know if this is something you would want but if you want to see her again, I could help you get in contact with her. I'll leave it up to you."

"I could see her again, even though she's gone," Mr. Greene asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "She'll be at peace. She will have no desire to stay in the real world but I can arrange for you to see her. To say goodbye."

"I'll call you after I talk to my children," Mr. Greene said, swallowing. "This is something that involves all of us."

"Of course," I nodded. "You know my number. If not, it's in the phone book under Team Phantom. Someone there can get a hold of me."

"Thank you, Danny Phantom. For everything."

"I wish there was more that I could do," I sighed.

3 3 3

By the time I made it upstairs, my second duplicate had almost arrived with Dash's parents. I prepared Dash for their arrival and greeted them outside the door. I absorbed the duplicate and took them inside. Mrs. Baxter was all over Dash, coddling him. Dash was annoyed, trying to tell her he was okay, but his eyes were on Mr. Baxter.

"I'm just glad you're okay, son," Mr. Baxter replied. "I don't care about the truck. We can replace it. But I can't replace you."

I smiled warmly. I'm glad he's not giving Dash a hard time. I wanted to leave but Dash begged me to stay. I stuck around until he was discharged, then I took them to the elementary and picked up Lil' Dan. Oh boy, do I wish I wasn't there. He clung to me like I was a jungle gym. I prayed no one would notice his comfort around me. I took the group home and went back to Casper High.

3 3 3

The entire school was in the gymnasium just like at the elementary. I looked around the gym but I couldn't find Sam, Tuck, Jazz or Valerie anywhere. Tired of walking around aimlessly, I sensed them out. They were in the teachers' lounge.

"There you are," I declared, walking in the room. The entire ghost hunter community from the school was there, including some of the kids from camp.

"Hey," Sam said gently. "How are you?"

"I've been better," I sighed. "I guess you know what happened?"

"It spread around the school like wildfire," Tucker sighed.

"Tucker got a text message," one of the triplets replied. She gave me an annoyed look. "Ava!"

"Sorry," I smirked but my heart wasn't in it.

"Tucker has no problem remembering who I am," Ava snorted.

"So," Tucker began, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to call my parents and get them to deliver some transportation. I'll get in touch with Samuels and see if I can get some of the Snowcats out here."

"Good idea," Sam replied.

"What I want from you guys is to break up that horde out there. Get them divided into a sizable amount and according to where they live. Can you do that?"

"We sure can, Radar," another one of the triplets replied. "Ana!"

"I'm going to get you three name tags," I grumbled as I walked out of the teachers' lounge.

**AN: I appreciate all feedback: drop me a line just to say hi, if you liked it, if you didn't, what you think I can do better or any constructive criticism. If it's on your mind, you might as well share it. :) Thanks for reading!**

**(Four)**

**P.S. PrincessBetty01, thank you for the inspiration for my nickname. I didn't know what to go by but when you called me Four, I liked it. I'm adding the parenthesizes because 04 is a reference to a year (when Danny got his powers, of course). You rock, Betty. Thanks for being such a great friend!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This story contains adult content. Do not read if you find it offensive.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Butch Hartman. Therefore, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 12: Misery**

It was late in the afternoon after we'd finished transporting people. Even with all the resources we had, there were just too many people to transport. Our team phone rang off the hook. I collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Sam and Tucker went upstairs and I knew why. Tucker told me on the way home that he and Sam had decided to take care of the girls for me. I am so grateful for them. I don't know what I did to deserve them.

Jazz stepped towards me when I heard my mom's voice. "Jazz, honey, could you give us a moment with your brother?"

I propped myself up on the back of the couch, glancing at them.

Jazz froze where she was. "Why," she asked suspiciously.

"We need to speak to him in private, honey. It's nothing," Mom said softly.

I sighed, already getting a headache from the conversation I'm about to be subjected to.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Jazz said softly.

"I'll be okay," I sighed. I should have known last night couldn't just blow over.

Jazz dismissed herself, leaving me with my parents. With Sam and Tucker upstairs with the girls, I was on my own.

Dad took a seat across from the couch, his knees pulled close to his body as he hunched over. Mom sat down beside of him, her hands draped over her knees as she sat like Dad. Oh, boy, here we go. "I want to know why you treated your mother like that, young man."

I swallowed hard, suddenly reminded how lucky I was to have two loving and supportive parents. "I'm sorry, Mom. This is a bad time of year. I tend to do things… stupid things. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I'm more concerned that you're hurting," Mom said softly. "I'd like to know what caused you to act like that. You accused me of controlling you. Sweetheart, there's a difference between control and authority."

I felt her brush that tiny bone in my body that seems to only exist Thanksgiving to Valentine 's Day. "What's the difference," I retorted. "Both try to instill someone else's deluded ideas upon another person!"

"Danny, that is enough," Dad declared.

"You're my parents," I said, looking to them. "I have not forgotten that and I know that you think you have this responsibility to me but you don't. I make my own decisions. You've never been there. You don't know how it feels to have no control. If you think having an out of control child feels bad, you should feel how it is to have no free will."

"Free will," Mom asked, panic crossing her face. "Who forced you to do something?"

"It was a long time ago," I sighed. "But I'm still reminded of it. Every year, during this time, I get in this mood. I am sorry you have to deal with my crap and I hope I can make it up to you once this passes but I can't stand it. You demanding me to open my door… I snapped. I am sorry."

"I want to know what happened, young man," Mom demanded.

I took a breath, reminding myself she's only being my mother. She's not Vlad and she's not Freakshow. She's not the evil version of Dan, trying to force his past upon me. "I can't. I don't like to talk about it. I am sorry but it will happen again. It may not happen to you but someone will try to act more superior than me. I think I already know who." I decided to change the subject if I could. "Raymond Morgan has already tried to say he can pull more weight than I can." I scoffed.

Mom laughed out, actually distracted. "Yeah, right? Has he forgotten who you are?"

"No," I declared. "He is just seriously misinformed. I will not have it. That woman did not have to die. She should be at home with her husband and that family should be coming together for Thanksgiving, not a funeral."

Mom gave me a serious look. "You know you are not responsible for what happened, right?"

I looked away. "I did everything I could. I have to accept some things are out of my reach. But I am not innocent here. I could have done this a long time ago. I should have done this a long time ago."

"You take everything so personal," Mom sighed. "I wished you didn't have to feel this way."

"It's who I am," I said softly. "To wish that is to wish I wasn't myself. I like who I am. It's taken me a long time to get to this point."

Mom gave me a sorrowful look but she tried to hide it with a smile. "I like who you are, too. I don't want you to change, I just wished you'd learn to cut yourself some slack."

I gave Mom a sideways smirk. "I'll always be my toughest critic." I stood up. "That way, no matter what anyone says, I'll already know."

"Talk to us, son," Dad added as I turned to leave. "We're here. Don't scream and threaten to leave. That doesn't solve anything."

"I know," I said softly. I started up the stairs but paused to look at them. "I just like to keep things bottled up. I like to work in the 'if I can't handle it, they can't either' mindset."

"Ain't that the truth," Mom grumbled as I climbed the stairs. I chuckled with a heavy heart. I worry them and I disrespect them but they still love me enough to try to help. I just can't wait until I graduate. Things will be a lot better then.

3 3 3

When I walked in my room, Sam was rocking Megan gently as she fed her some of my expressed milk. Tucker and Lilly were in the floor, playing video games. I walked over to Lilly and Tucker, crouching. "Are you stomping Tucker to the ground or are you letting him win again," I playfully asked.

"She does not allow me to win," Tucker retorted.

"I'm letting him win," Lilly laughed.

"That's what I thought," I smiled. "How was your day, pumpkin?"

"Cold," Lilly said, furrowing her brow. "What went wrong? Today didn't go like planned."

"It's because of the weather. No one should have been on the roads today," I said gently.

"Did anyone get hurt," Lilly asked.

"You don't need to worry about that," I said, stroking her black hair. I ran the white streak through my hands. "You're safe and we're safe. That's all that matters."

"Someone did get hurt," Lilly said, her eyes lit with understanding. She climbed out of Tucker's embrace, causing me to drop her striped hair. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. She was trying to comfort me but I wanted to protect her. I didn't want her to know someone was hurt.

"It's okay," I said, kissing her head as I held her. "I won't let anyone harm you and we can take care of ourselves. You have nothing to worry about."

"Except you beating yourself up over something you can't control," Lilly sighed. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, princess," I said, holding her tight.

Lilly wrapped her little arms around my neck and I knew Tucker lost his gaming buddy. Tucker knew it too because he groaned. "What," Tucker declared. "You're just going to leave me to handle the zombies by myself!"

"You fight ghosts in real life," Lilly retorted. "You can handle a few digital zombies!" I snorted a laugh.

"That's my girl," Sam smirked. We walked over to Sam and Megan. "You tell him, baby."

"He's so needy," Lilly kidded.

"That's because you're my girl," Tucker replied. "You're my homegirl!"

Lilly laughed, clearly finding this entertaining. I sat down on the couch while Lilly reached for the book she wanted. Lilly opened it up and we began to read. Sometimes I let Lilly read aloud but most times, she just followed me along silently.

3 3 3

The next morning, I prepared for my investigation. I was up at the same time as always and I fed Megan. Sam was still sleeping, which is unusual for her. After I finished breastfeeding Megan, I made my way downstairs. Mom was already in the kitchen. I took a soft breath, releasing it heavily. I haven't spoken to her since Dad and she had that chat with me last night. I grabbed a mug of coffee, taking a big gulp greedily.

"How are you today," Mom asked me hesitantly.

"Ready to get this started," I said softly. "Sam, Tuck, Jazz and Danielle are still asleep. I was going to make breakfast… but you're already up."

"You know I like to make your breakfast," Mom said gently, drying her hands at the sink. She turned to me. "It's about the only thing I can do for you anymore."

I sighed, "Oh, Mom. I know it seems we're growing up so fast…"

"You are," Mom said, looking at me. "And maybe that's why I fight back when you do your moody teenager stuff. It just reminds me you aren't my little boy anymore."

"I'll always be your little boy," I said softly. "Trust me, I know. I watch Lilly skyrocket every day. Sometimes I just want to wrap her in my arms and fight father time. It seems like he is stealing my little girl."

Mom shook her head, "I never imagined you a father, Danny. It's so hard for me to see it now, even after all this time. But you are. I-I don't know if Lilly really is your daughter. I don't care. That little girl is my grandbaby whether she has Fenton blood or not—."

"Thank you," I said, nodding.

"But this side of you… I have to say it is remarkable—that fierceness. I saw it when we ticked you off. When we tried to take blood from Lilly, I saw a side of you that I hadn't seen before."

"You've seen it before," I said softly. "The first night you went on patrol with me. When that ghost was going to attack you to get to me. I won't allow anyone to hurt my family… but with Lilly," I sighed. "She's not just family, Mom. She's my everything. I don't have the patients to play games when it comes to her. When someone goes after her, I am completely different. We all are. And it isn't your fault. What you done that day was wrong, I can't deny that, but it was… human." Mom flipped the pancakes, putting her attention back on me. "You had a question and you wanted an answer. I can't say that you didn't have a right. I'm just saying that if you could have screwed up anymore, I cannot imagine how. We told you the night we came into Jazz's room and found you with her. We take Lilly's safety with the highest regards and when it comes down to it, she will always be first on our priorities. Pariah Dark himself could return but if Lilly was in danger, I would go to her first. She's that important."

"I get that Lilly is important to you. She is important to your father and I, too. But, Danny, the fact remains that you are hiding something. Not just anything, though; something huge. I know you say you will tell us when you graduate but by that point, we can't do anything. You will be an adult for real and our hold over you expires. We know you kids are in over your heads. Honestly, you're probably in over your father and my heads, but we can't do anything after you graduate. Let us help."

I took a breath. "Mom, you stumbled upon the reason I chose to tell you after I graduate. You guys are okay with it to a point. Then we hit the big load and you guys crumble. I can't let you know so long as you have just a semblance… as long as I'm a minor, I can't let you know." I took a deep breath. I can't say I am under her control. Not now of all times.

"Sixteen or sixty, I will still want to protect you," Mom said softly. "Just because you will be eighteen does not mean I will turn a blind eye to dangerous activity."

I smiled softly. "Don't you think I know that? But when I graduate, I will be on my own. You won't have to face the thought of me out at all hours of the night, risking my life. If something happened, you would get a visit."

"From you as a ghost," Mom said, turning to me. She had an incredulous look on her face.

"It will make sense after graduation," I smirked. "Look, Mom, I do dangerous stuff but I am never in danger. I look out for myself. I'm not going to risk my life for just any old thing. I have a future. I want to be there to live it." I sighed. "But it won't matter if we're all dead because I let some ghost run all over us. What would those ghosts have done Monday if we hadn't intervened? There were five thousand of them and only… six of us." I had to remember to count myself twice. "That's about a thousand a piece. We're good, but do you think that would have been more even? I don't doubt it… didn't doubt it for a second. We could have taken them down." I laughed. "We might have been still fighting, but we would have won." I sighed, though. Then why don't we win when those ghosts attack the shields? We were altogether and there was only a few thousand more ghosts than there was at the school Monday? What went so horribly wrong?

"What's wrong," Mom asked, turning to me. She had three pancakes on the platter but she stopped plating them to look at me.

"I was just thinking about the future," I sighed. "Why do we lose the fight? What really happened that day to make us lose nine thousand civilians and three hundred agents… including my—including my." I close my eyes, shedding a few tears. "What the hell happens?"

"Wait a minute," Mom declared. "Did Phantom have another dream?"

"No," I shook my head. I took a shuttering breath so I wouldn't break down. Sammy doesn't have to die. "It was the first dream… when we told you about his pathetic… prophetic dreams." I grunted, annoyed.

"I've got to know where that came from," Mom smirked, laughing slightly.

"I'd rather not," I grunted. I shook my head. "Anyway, it was the first dream. I just want to know what happened that caused everything to go so wrong."

"What was that dream about," Mom asked. "You kids said there was a major battle and thousands of ghosts escaped into the real world, killing thousands. What happened to let them escape?"

"That's what I want to know," I sighed. "I wish I-he could dream it again." Oh, man, I am so screwed.

"How did the dream go," Mom asked. "Did Phantom tell you?"

"It was chaotic. He couldn't see anyone around him but hundreds of ghosts. It was a lot like Monday—except something big happened. One of our team ghosts was obliterated and it distracted everyone. Everyone gathered around where she last was but it was too late. The shields took a beating, all other shields were connected and everything went offline."

"Well, that's where it went wrong," Mom replied. "He should have focused. Unless this girl ghost was something to him besides a team member, he should have stayed put."

"She was his daughter," I said softly, struggling not to break down. Mom's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "It was his daughter that died. She wasn't as powerful as his other children."

"How many children does he have," Mom asked.

"Does it matter," I asked. "She was still his little girl."

"That's not what I meant. You said she wasn't as powerful as his other children. How many does he have?"

"Now, only two," I replied. Mom's eyes widened. "But in the future, when he's said and done, he has seven."

"Seven children," Mom declared, totally surprised. I smiled, holding my head down. I think I was turning red, too. "Why on Earth would he want so many? Is he starting an Army?"

"He's already got one of those," I chuckled, still holding my head down. "It's a long story. He has two with an ex and five with his wife."

Mom shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"I know," I smiled. "But that's the way it goes. The two he has now he has no control over. They're here. The five in the future, though, only three are planned. The last ones, twins, were a surprise." I smirked, starting to laugh. I really should shut up. Mom may ask how many kids we have.

"Are they all as powerful as he is," Mom asked.

"The first two are pretty powerful. The third child is the one who… who dies in the attack. She's not quite as powerful as her siblings. The fourth daughter is average strength. The youngest three, they're the power houses. They're more powerful than Phantom or his wife."

"I have a question," Mom replied. When haven't you had a question since I began? "You said Phantom has an ex but obviously he has dreamed of his wife? Why did he go out with someone else if he knew who he'd marry?"

I let out a laugh. "Honestly, it wasn't his idea. There's this ghost law. Two ghosts of the same strength will be drawn together once someone feels the pull. It's called magnetism. Phantom thought he loved his ex and when they were together, he gave… the ex everything." I am not going to tell her I was gay until I can explain this better! "But when they broke up, Phantom realized he didn't really feel that way and he got with his future wife a few months later. They're a lot stronger in their relationship than he ever was with his ex."

"Are you saying Phantom was forced into a relationship," Mom asked.

"Not precisely," I sighed. "I'm just saying when he was in that one, he didn't have the sense to realize it wasn't healthy."

"What a horrible law," Mom declared. "Does that happen with all ghosts? If Jack and I are different power levels, will we still be in love?"

I let out a shallow breath. "Not according to magnetism. Only ghosts of the same power level can be together. Skulker and Ember are both eights so they can be happy together. Jonny and Kitty are both sixes so they can be happy together. On the other hand, Aaragon is a ten so he couldn't be happy with… oh, say Desiree. She is just a seven."

"That is just wrong," Mom declared. "You should love someone for who they are, not what their power level is."

"Now," I added, "if you are meant to be together, you will have the same power level. Grandma might be the fire queen but she's only an eight. Grandpa is also an eight although the most powerful thing he has in pa-rophetic dreams." I barely pulled it out.

"Well, that's even more confusing," Mom declared. "What makes a ghost a certain power level?"

"That's a bit tricky," I sighed. I didn't understand it all myself. "Something about depth of power. How much a ghost can regenerate? Tens have power that is almost easy to regenerate. That's why they're easier to send back to the Ghost Zone. They can recreate the energy they lose and they're almost impossible to destroy. Ones are too easy to destroy. They usually take years to restore energy they lose. All the number means is how deep they can store their energy. It's like Plasmius and Phantom when they get into it. They are both equal on the playing field so it comes down to who can create the most devastating attack. But then again, Plasmius is like one big battery and he can perform small but powerful attacks repeatedly. It doesn't matter how strong the ghostly wail is. If Phantom can't perform it a second or third time, that stupid lighting tick of Plasmius' is going to wipe Phantom out."

"Okay," Mom nodded. "It is just like a battery. Power levels just tell someone how much it would take to weaken them."

"Exactly," I nodded. "That's why regardless of power, an ancient ghost can kick your ass. He's had the experience to know what works and what doesn't. Vortex, for example, is nearly impossible to defeat because he's both powerful and old. Pariah Dark is another one. Dan on the other hand had all the power in the world but none of the experience to back it up. He just had the drive."

Mom jumped. "Crap, my pancakes!" She hisses, pulling a blacked one off the griddle. I whined.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to distract you."

"It's okay," Mom grumbled. "I'm learning a lot." She dumped about six pancakes in the trash, each one black on one side and hard as rocks. "Is Phantom and Plasmius a ten?"

I hummed. "I'd rather not explain that to you," I said softly. "It's complicated with those two."

"Phantom is an enigma," Mom hummed.

I smirked, shaking my head. "And Plasmius is a pain." I sighed, thinking of tomorrow. Today is the twenty-third. Tomorrow will be the second-year anniversary of the reunion. It's hard to believe.

"I could have skinned him for saying he wanted a bus to drop on Sam," Mom grumbled. "I'd like to drop a bus on him. No one messes with my babies."

"Speaking of babies," I sighed. "When are the twins going to be born?"

Mom sighed. "I have no idea. I think we need to consider C-section at this point."

"Do you think it's come to that," I asked. I know I had Megan two weeks ago but is she really that late?

"I don't know," Mom sighed, pouring more batter on the griddle. "Danielle is so cut off right now. She does not want to accept the fact that she has got to have these children. I can't get through to her. She has separated herself from the idea of delivery so much, I'm afraid of what will happen when she finally faces facts."

I shook my head. "I don't know what to do, Mom. We've talked. We've cried. We've just sat together, alone. But I just can't get through to her. I don't know how to help her, Mom."

"Your father and I have been working with her, too, Danny. This isn't fair. She's only fourteen and she's forced to be a mother. This isn't like Lilly. You didn't have to deliver… well, be there for the delivery of Lilly."

My eyes diverted from Mom, doing a slight eye roll as I focused on her again. Sure. I didn't have to be there for Lilly's delivery. I was just the only one there… besides Lilly that is. "I just don't know what else to try. I've tried to get her to warm up to Lilly. She doesn't want anything to do with children."

"Your father and I have accepted we will be the ones mainly raising the twins," Mom sighed. "But that's our responsibility. Danielle is our daughter."

"I'm going to be there, too, Mom," I said softly. "I have a responsibility to these boys, too."

"You're not responsible for them," Mom said softly. "Danny, Danielle is your sister. She's not your responsibility."

"I'm her big brother," I said softly. "I have to look after her."

"I'm proud of you," Mom smiled. "But you have enough on your plate—the Division, the hunting, school, work, Lilly. You have so much to do, sweetie, two newborns are going to be a handful."

"I won't be alone, though, right," I asked. "I mean… just because I said I was going to be there, doesn't mean you're going to hand them to me and say 'have fun!'."

"Of course not," Mom smirked. "Sure, you could be their uncle. Someone to play with. Of course that's what you meant."

"Sort of," I smiled. I looked to the pancakes. "You better watch them this time."

Mom smirked at me. "Don't worry. These aren't burning."

3 3 3

After everyone was up, we had breakfast. I planned to go to the headquarters later this morning but first I wanted to check on Jacky and Jamie. I knew Dani was going to be against this. Dani was sitting on the couch, in the same position she's always in: her legs pulled up behind her with her arms wrapped around her knees. I don't know how she can stand that position. The only position I liked was with my feet propped up.

I sat down beside her, rubbing her knee comfortingly. She had on a pair of slack pants today with an oversized sweater. "How ya doing, baby girl," I asked softly.

"I'm okay," Dani said, giving me a smile. I rubbed her hair, pulling it out of her eyes. It was getting longer and half the time, it fell into her right eye. That's usually when I say it's time for a haircut.

"We need to have a test done," I said softly. "You're forty-two weeks, honey. You should have delivered by now."

Dani snapped her head in my direction. "You want me to give birth when they're not ready!"

"They may already be ready, Dani," I said, tucking the hair behind her ear. I touched her face gently, trying to tell her I cared. "We have to make sure they're not in any danger—," I began.

"What about me," Dani retorted. "Do you care if I'm in danger?"

"That's what I was getting to," I said softly. "Make sure you're okay. Dani, you can't hide from this forever."

"Why not," she spat, looking away from me.

I rubbed her hair again, "Sweetie, it's okay to be scared. I was scared, too. There is nothing wrong with feeling a little apprehensive."

"Why do I have to give birth to these monsters," Dani spat. "I didn't want them. I don't want them!"

"They are just as innocent as you are," I said softly. "I'm sure when you see them—."

"I'm not going to see them," Dani objected. "I don't want anything to do with them!"

Mom moved into the living room, our conversation getting loud. "Hey," Mom said gently. She sat down beside of Dani, wrapping her arm around Dani's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"All he sees is children," Dani spat. "He doesn't see them as the problem! This isn't Lilly, Danny! This wasn't my choice!"

"Sweetheart," I said softly. "I know this wasn't your choice. You don't have to do anything! I just want to make sure you're okay!"

"No, you made it clear what you want to do," Dani spat. Why is she fighting with me? "You could care less about me or my choices. All you care about is the children. You're just like him!"

"Whoa," I declared, feeling a little reactive. "That's stretching it, Dani, and you know it."

"No, I don't know it," Dani spat. "I didn't have a choice! You chose life! You chose them. Damnit, if I had the choice, I would not have gone through with this."

Any patients I had flew out of the window. "They're innocent," I declared. I came to my feet, facing my cousin. "They chose this no more than you did! You would kill them for being a victim?"

"They're not the victims," Dani screamed.

Mom tried to cut in but I was too angry to listen. "Then who the hell is," I retorted, ignoring Mom. "You didn't have to leave!"

"Now you're blaming this on me," Dani screamed. She came to her feet.

"I could have protected you," I declared, my voice dropping. "I would have never let him get his hands on you. So yes, if it is anyone's fault, it was yours! You're the one who wanted to go see the world!"

"See, that is just like him," Dani growled. "No wonder the two of you got along so well!"

"Just because we have things in common does not mean we are alike," I said, my voice going dangerously low. "I know you didn't ask for this but damnit, neither did I! Neither time but I fulfilled my obligations! You cannot throw a baby away like a piece of trash! They never leave!"

"Don't tell me you didn't think of it," Dani threw back in my face.

"For a few days," I screamed at her. "I was scared. That could have killed me. I still went through with it so don't you damn well tell me that I didn't play my dues. I was alone, damn it. I spent twenty-one hours alone in a room dying! You will be surrounded by those who love you."

"Maybe I should just give them to him and be done with it," Dani growled.

"You will not hand those boys to him," I growled. "They will be with someone who loves them and I don't damn well mean you, bitch!"

A sound cut through the air but I wasn't concerned. I continued to stare daggers at Dani. The one Dani sent back to me wasn't any friendlier. "You have no idea the hell I went through," Dani growled. "You had it easy compared to me."

That interruption tried again but I laughed bitterly. "Easy! Oh, child, you have no idea what it is like to be with that man! He busted your cherry. He busted me!"

A sharper, more fearful sound cut through but I had my attention focused on Danielle.

"But you forgave him," Dani retorted mockingly. "It must have not been so bad!"

A loud, baring noise finally caught my attention and I looked away from Dani. In the corner of the room, I looked in surprise to see Mom with her hand on the Fenton Emergency Defense system. The ghost defense system wasn't activated but this loud, wooping sound cut through my ears like knives. Dani and I both covered our ears, hissing in pain, as the lights flashed with a red warning light. "I want the two of you to cool the hell down and talk with me," Mom declared angrily. Oh, crap, Mom was here.

"Cut it off," Dani screamed, looking in pain. I was in pain too but Dani looked like it was actually killing her. "Please," she screamed in fear.

Any bitterness I felt towards my cousin melted away as I saw her scared and in pain. I sprang into action, rushing Mom and disarming the system. Dani still had her hands clamped to her ears even after the whooping stopped. I rushed back to Dani. "Are you okay?"

"What do you care," Dani spat at me, tears in her eyes. "Your precious boys aren't hurt. You don't need to worry about your baggage."

For some reason, her words drug through me like a knife; more painful than anything she said before. "Danielle, I-I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean-mean any of that before—."

"Save it," Dani retorted, turning from me. The emotions started to roll off her and it hit me like a bus. The hurt, rejection and heartbreak was all there and it was because of me.

"Dani," I pleaded once more. I reached my hand out but I stopped it short, knowing that was the absolute worst thing I could do. "Please, Dani, listen to me. Sweetheart, I never meant to hurt you. You are ten times more important to me than any one of those boys. That's the reason I love them, Dani. They're a part of you."

Dani stopped taking the slow steps and turned to me. Her eyes were full of tears but they didn't have that bitterness anymore. Instead, there was raw pain there; like I had kicked her. I might as well have. "They're not a part of me," Dani said, her lip quivering. "I am in no way related to these-these creatures. He might have as well given me cancer because they are not me. They are all him, Danny, and I don't ever want anything to do with him. That's why I can't stand your children."

Her words slammed into me like a second bus but there was no anger. My eyes welled with tears. "The children are not his, Dani. He might have provided the sperm, but they are not Vlad's. They are Sam's and mine." As I said that, I figured out how it was so much easier for me. "And you don't have anyone. These children are yours alone." I swallowed hard. "I had Sam with Megan and I was already in love with Lilly by the time I delivered her. You have no one."

"I'm alone, Danny," Dani whispered, her tears increasing. She whimpered, sinking slowly to her knees. "I know everyone cares for me so much and even when Mom and Dad did just know I was a clone of you, they loved me so much more than I deserved but I can't help but feel alone. I might as well be back in that nursery bedroom at Vlad's, talking with another clone I thought was you."

I rushed over to her, hugging her tenderly. Dani clung to me, crying uncontrollably. "You are not alone," I said sternly. "You will always have me, baby girl."

"I love you, Danny," Dani whispered. "I am so sorry I threw those hurtful phrases at you."

"Not as sorry as I am," I whispered, the tears falling. We clung to each other on the floor, sticking together as we should. That's what I should have done. I should have held onto her when she said she would have aborted the pregnancy. Danielle is not a murderer. Dani is a good person, ten times the person I am. If I could recognize an infant as an independent soul, I know she could too. I should still be holding onto her from those first two days after I rescued her.

I don't know how long we sat there but eventually I had to take care of the mess I had made. I kissed Dani on the forehead. "Are you going to be okay," I asked her softly.

"You need to erase her memory," Dani said, knowing exactly why I was asking.

"I will," I said. "As soon as I know you're okay. You are more important to me."

"I'll be fine, Danny," Dani smiled. "You won't be when they remember in a year, though."

I laughed. "I'm going to be in so much trouble, they won't know where to begin."

I ruffled her hair, earning a playful glare from Dani and stood up. Mom was still sitting in that same spot, by the Emergency Defense System, looking absolutely shocked. I twisted my arm and Mom finally reacted. "Wait," Mom called. "Please, Danny, just consider this."

I shook my head, "I can't. Not only do you know about Danielle and the boys, you know about my children and who done all this. You cannot know."

"Can't I get some answers," Mom declared, looking at me in desperation.

"You will," I nodded, powering up the gauntlet. "On May thirty-first, two thousand and eight." I hit her with the blast, making her forget all about the fight. Mom didn't need to know Dani and I fell apart and I didn't want her to know how low I had gone. It may selfish, but it made me sick to know I cut below the belt like that. As if I had it any worse than Danielle. Vlad was a father to her. Vlad could have killed me through that and it wouldn't have been worse. At least my dad didn't hurt me.

I removed the gauntlet from sight, walking back over to Dani. Mom would be in shock for a few seconds so I had time to get her off the floor. I pulled her up easily, holding up much of her weight. "Come on, baby girl, we need to get you checked out. I want to make sure you are okay."

Dani nodded without disagreement. We walked to the lab just as Mom was starting to come around.

3 3 3

Slowly, things were returning to normal. I started the investigation that afternoon but it was going to be a slow, drawn out process. Everyone was covering for someone else's ass so they could cover their own so I wasn't going to get the answers I wanted as easily as I wanted. That didn't mean I wouldn't get them, though. I was ultimately placed in charge of school cancelations, though. I wouldn't abuse that power, as I promised Raymond Morgan, but it made the old coot madder than a wet hornet.

Angela Greene's funeral was the day after Thanksgiving and it had one of the highest turnouts shy of a previous King. The Division paid for all expenses and also helped out financially. I felt we owed the Greene Family at least a little monetary contribution. After all, if it wasn't for the Division, Dash and the Kincaid's would not have been on the roads. That Sunday, though, I gave Mr. Greene a phone number to call. I had got in touch with Mrs. Greene and found out her phone number. I warned him the connection would be spotty but I am certain the person they would talk to would be worth the inconvenience. Mrs. Greene knows if she wants to make a visit to the real world, she needs to get in touch with me. I wouldn't deny her access but she would need a Divisional escort. I didn't want her to get into any trouble. Her first trip could be overwhelming.

School resumed that Monday and the tensions at school were lightened. Not gone, as I had hoped, but lightened. It was a beautiful day today and that made me apprehensive about the first snow we'd get. Everyone knows I am in control of the weather system. I could be someone's best friend or worst enemy, depending on which way I go.

Lunchtime had us sitting outside in the brisk late-autumn weather, eating lunch with my girls and party. Jazz joined us for lunch today instead of sitting with her friends like she normally does. We haven't had the same lunch period before so it was something foreign to us. Gage and Dom were sitting across from us, Lilly with Gage and Megan with Dom. My four soldiers were sitting in the back, their arms behind their backs in a serious posture.

Lilly was eating some fries, dressed in a pair of heavy, black cotton pants, her indigo purple hat and her white coat with big buttons. Gage held Lilly leisurely on her lap, taking exceptionally well to the forces that are against her nature if you ask me. I also furnished my party with modern clothes and accessories. Gage and Dom, no matter how challenging their jobs, wouldn't give them up for anything. I buy them jewelry, give them thousands of dollars in allowances and they even have their own apartments. As far as I know, the six of them haven't been back to the Ghost Zone since I gave birth to Megan.

Dom held Megan in the crook of her arm, positioning her so she could look around. Megan didn't overlook this possibility, either, in her adorable little cherry red dress covered with a heavy cherry red coat. She had white leggings on with black clip on shoes. Dom would feed her soon but she was allowing Megan to visually explore before she would; Megan always gets sleepy after her bottle.

My party were also dressed warmly for the weather. Gage, the more youthful one, had on a sleek gray-silver-aluminum colored skirt that went just past her knees. Her top was a short-sleeved shirt, black in color, but she had on a snow-white coral jacket. Gage was young-looking and played up her youth. Her makeup was well applied and she had her hair halfway up with the tresses falling all around her. Let me just say, if I wasn't madly in love, I might give her a second glance.

Dom was the more professional-looking keeper but her taste wasn't any less expensive. Her medium length hair was twisted up behind her head and her makeup was more earth tones. She wore a three-piece suit, all of it expensive, with a string of pearls that cost more than headquarters did. Dom was more mature, estimated to be in her late thirties when she died. All my party was young-looking, that's why I selected them. Dom and Gauis was the oldest-looking members of my team, both looking to be mid-to-late thirties.

Gauis was the supervisor of my party. He was the one I trusted to keep my girls safe. I could care less about Gage and Dom's power level though they were both exceptionally gifted. My army members, though, were here for protection. Gauis was the most powerful, the one who was the eldest. He was a lieutenant under King Pippin's father, Martel the Great. Gauis fought with Pariah's grandfather in a battle called the Battle of Tours. I didn't know much about it but it sure impressed Sam. Gauis moved up the ranks through his life and died under the rule of Pippin the Great. He never met Charlemagne. Gauis had on a pair of wranglers with a button up long sleeved cotton shirt.

My second in command was Marcellus, an eight with the ability to pull heat from the area and form an attack. Marcellus was selected for that special power of his; the ability to reverse ectoplasm and instead of forming your own ectoplasm, collect the energy from the air and use nature's supply. I have tried Marcellus' gift and I still can't figure it out. He is very useful in a bad situation because the air is full of ectoplasmic remains. If my army were to dry up their reserves of power, Marcellus' gift would be invaluable. Marcellus was dressed in knock-off loafers with a polo shirt and a trench coat.

My third member was Serguis, a ten whose powers weren't impressive in themselves. What made Serguis unique was how he could make less-impacting attacks devastating. In our practices, Serguis would knock me on my ass from ordinary ectoplasm. If he could beat me, I had to have him on my team. The fact he done it with ectoplasm alone, from an isolated position, was icing on the cake. Serguis is also a budding techno-geek. Tucker is training him in that regard. Serguis also dressed like Tucker, cargo pants full of pockets. His pants was as far as it went, though, because Serguis liked cotton pull-over polo shirts. He had a black leather jacket on today.

Finally, my last member is Valentinus, an eight with the ability to control minds. Valentinus might have been last but he is not least. He allows my party to communicate discreetly and he can identify threats better than anything we can program. Valentinus isn't there to fight; he's there to guard. Valentinus' only job is to monitor the area, identifying threats. His mind control powers aren't even as strong as Tucker's but he has enough power to root through all potential dangers. Valentinus is usually in blue jeans and t-shirts but today he was dressed in slacks with a button up cotton shirt.

Lilly picked up a chicken nugget and started to chew on the piece of meat. Gage's hands wrapped protectively around Lilly's waist, supporting the child sitting on the ghost's lap so that she didn't slump. My army sat in the back, their arms still behind their backs. I glanced at Dom and she had gently lowered Megan to a feeding position. Dom picked up the bottle, metal on the side. It was an invention we made so the ghosts could warm the milk without a microwave. The plastic would just melt and I didn't want them putting ectoplasm in the bottle like it was ice to cool a drink down.

Megan started to suckle the bottle nipple, hungrily drinking in my expressed milk. I cut a carrot in half, popping the vegetable in my mouth and feeling the texture come apart smoothly. Sam was eating a vegetarian casserole, the pasty steaming. Tucker was eating an entire extra meaty pizza, half of it already gone. Valerie was still trying to get used to the cubes so she had a sandwich with some chips. It came from the cube but she still hadn't got the grasp that it could produce hot food, despite us eating it right now. I didn't blame her. I didn't feel comfortable ordering this kind of food until last year, either.

Jazz had a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Jazz was the only one of us who was bundled up like an Eskimo. She wore her normal cloth pants and long black shirt but she was bundled up in a black belted jacket. Sam, Tuck and I wore our clothes like normal except Sam had on sweater coat. Sam and Tucker weren't cold at all, meaning their temperatures were increasing. It wasn't that cold out, just about forty degrees. If it got any colder, that's when weather won against developing ghost powers.

I cut into my pot roast, taking a bite of the beef. I still couldn't taste, despite Danielle living with us for four months now. Neither one of us has reaped the benefits of living with a halfa. I know Lilly and Megan does nothing, either. But then again, Clockwork says they're not halfas so that may be the reason. He won't tell me what they are but he says they don't have the same DNA as Vlad, Dani and I do. I guess that kind of makes sense. We got our powers from an external source. They got their powers from Vlad and I.

I picked up my coffee, taking a drink, when I saw Valentinus turn his back to us and peer towards the school. "My liege," Valentinus began, "we have company."

"You know what to do," I said, glancing at Gage and Dom. With one hand holding onto each of my daughters, they touched their other hands to the girls' food and vanished from sight. My army vanished just in time for the door to open.

"I sensed him coming way before that," Tucker grumbled, slipping another slice in his mouth. I looked up to see Dash walking out of the door and walking down the steps. I wondered where he was going during lunch.

Dash wrapped his arms around himself, pulling his jacket closer to himself. He picked up some speed, making his way to our table. Great. "Hey, Fenton," Dash called out casually. "What are you guys doing out here? It's freezing!"

"It feels great to me," I remarked. "What do you want, Dash?"

"I-I was wondering if we could take a walk… alone," Dash said hesitantly.

"You and I," I asked, surprised. I looked to Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie. "You guys cool with that?"

"I don't see why not," Sam shrugged. "It'd be he that would be hurting if this is a trick."

"It's not a trick," Dash remarked. "I-I just need to talk to Danny alone. I have no problem with him telling you guys what it was about. I just want a few minutes alone with Danny."

I pushed myself forward, snatching one last bite from my pot roast. "Sure," I replied. "I'll see you guys after school. Take care of the cube, Tuck."

"You got it," Tucker replied. _Remember_, Tucker added mentally. _You'll not really be alone_.

I could always feel the sentries in the back, so I acknowledged him with I know. I knew what caused Tucker to say that. After all, it was ordinary (yet crazy) Paulina who trapped me last time and caused me to get pregnant again. Dash may not be doing this for himself.

We walked away from my friends and headed towards the football field. I silently wondered what this was about but I let Dash go at his own pace. He shoved his hands in his pockets, nerves eating him alive. We made half the circle on the track before he finally spoke up. "I don't know how to begin this so I guess the best thing to do is get out with it. I am so sorry, Danny."

I blinked my eyes, surprised. What was this about? So help me if he says he wants my sister (either one of them) he won't ever leave this football field. "What for, Dash," I forced myself to ask in a calm voice.

"For screwing up and putting you guys in a new class," Dash sighed. Suddenly, I knew where this was going. I couldn't believe it: he took my advice! "I have really enjoyed this past year but it's not where I wanted it to be. I never meant to hurt you or your friends."

"You didn't hurt us," I replied, also putting my hands in my pockets. My hands weren't cold though; I put my hands in my pockets out of boredom. We had this conversation nearly a week ago except I was in Phantom form. I just couldn't tell him that. "It was annoying but you didn't hurt us. We enjoyed being left alone. Sometimes, we miss it."

"It's just… I done that with the best of intentions," Dash sighed. "I should have done more research but you know… I'm not that smart."

"They gave you peanuts instead of brains," I joked, a phrase Dash used to pull out when we were kids.

"Yeah, and it wasn't even real peanuts. They gave me packing peanuts!"

I laughed out. That was a variation I hadn't heard before. "You are something else, Dash."

"It's just… I miss how we used to be. I deserve everything you ever done to me, but I miss that old friendship."

"You didn't deserve all the crap I gave you," I said sorrowfully. "I am sorry, too, Dash. I should have been more mature and let what went off between us blow over my back. I have a short patience, though, and it's nearly impossible." I let out a weak laugh.

"But you're forgiving and even though I don't deserve it, I am hoping I can share in some of your forgiveness."

"I've already forgiven you, Dash. The only time I could string you up is when you attack Val. She and my brother are dating and she's a friend of mine. She's family, Dash, and when you attack family, I will defend."

Dash looked at me weird, "You mean Foley, right?"

I laughed. "Yes, Dash. Tucker is my brother."

Dash's face paled and I knew he misinterpreted. "But I thought he was… but aren't your… what the hell happened?"

I couldn't help myself. I stopped walking to bend over in a fit of the funnies. "Are you an-and Kwan brothers?"

"W-we feel like it," Dash said, that shocked expression still on his face.

"So do Tuck and I," I replied. "He's not my biological brother but he is my brother nonetheless."

Dash looked like he won the one million dollar question. "Oh!"

"Yes," I nodded. I started laughing again. "Jeez, Dash, you crack me up!"

"Well, I'm glad I'm the class clown to you," Dash retorted.

I shook my head, "You're something else." Dash took offense to my comment but I didn't let it ruffle my feathers. "All I'm saying is Val is a part of our group now and if she means something to Tucker, she means a lot to me. I already like Valerie as a friend but with her and Tuck dating, she's more than a friend." I pointed my hand in the direction of the school: "That is my family, Dash, and I will always defend family."

"So if we want you guys," Dash asked, leading off.

"You've got to accept Valerie," I replied. "There is no way around it. We are a team. You can't take one and leave the rest. We are a package deal. That's why we never became more than just friends, Dash. You couldn't accept Sam, Tucker and Brit. You just wanted me. That's not going to ever work in your favor." I wanted to get off this subject. It sounded horrible. I was talking about friend instead of "best" friend but it sounded like I had romantic interests. Too many fan fictions.

Apparently, Dash picked up on this. "Dude, that sounds naughty."

I nodded my head, swallowing hard. "I kn-know. You know what I mean, I hope. That's the reason you were Dash, my friend and not Dash, my best friend. I can have more than three best friends."

"Oh, yeah," Dash declared. "Who is this Brit you were talking about?"

I knew it. "She was a girl we hung out with before sixth grade. She moved to Texas that year but we still hang out. She wore piggy tails back then." I was trying to think of that stupid phrase they used to describe us. "Oh, yeah," I declared. "The four amigos."

"The four musketeers," Dash declared. Oh, I guess I didn't remember it correctly. "I forgot, there were four of you. The girl was going to go on the A-List with you. We thought the two of you would get together."

Dash couldn't have insulted me more if he suggested Jazz and I become a couple. "Ew," I declared, shaking from disgust. "That's my sister!"

"Like Foley is your brother," Dash asked for clarification.

"Yes," I said, cringing. "That is so wrong, Dash, on so many levels!"

"Well, we never saw you and Manson," Dash declared. "It was there but I never imagined it'd go through! Geez!"

"Believe me, I wished I could have acted on my feelings from the beginning," I sighed. "I wasn't complete until she became a part of me."

"Th-That sounds deep," Dash said, his eyes widening. I smelled a little admiration and I grew a little confused. Was it Dash who was admiring something? What was he admiring?

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Y-yeah," Dash replied, his voice breaking. "Oh, yeah," he continued, trying to add depth to his voice like how I do when I am Phantom. Now what is he doing. "It's just… you sound like one of those stupid romance stories." Oh. I inwardly chuckled. Maybe Doctor's Disorders was on to something.

"Just," I said, taking a breath to control myself. I wanted to fall over laughing. Dash Baxter, self-proclaimed tough man and hater of all things puny, loved romance movies. "Just, don't mess with my family, Dash. I don't have any hard feelings about the past. But when you pick on Valerie, you get on my bad side. Okay?"

"Do I have to like her," Dash grimaced.

"It wasn't her fault," I declared. "The C-Crew had it out for her Dad since he married an A-List. They were just looking for a reason to fire him!"

"Why would the C-Crew have it out for Mr. Gray," Dash asked, I finally having his attention. "He's one of them."

"But they hate the A-List," I replied. "When he married Courtney Allen, all went to hell. They saw it as Mr. Gray betrayed his class!"

"That's crazy," Dash declared. "Courtney Allen was a princess!"

"That's what I'm talking about, Dash," I said, trying to get into that nut sized brain of his. "They wanted to overthrow this town. They wanted to hand the control back to the adults. The coup is over but that's the reason Mr. Gray lost his job. It wasn't because Valerie couldn't save it."

"B-b-but how come they hired him back if they had their way out," Dash asked, stuttering at the beginning.

"Tucker cracked the security code of their old program," I said, looking him in the eye. "Team Phantom had to chase down a ghost dog into Axion Labs. Tucker cut the security system and overrode it. Now, it should have been considered an honor to be defeated by the great Tucker Foley—."

_You know it_, Tucker remarked. I stopped, bending over laughing as I lost control.

"What's so funny," Dash asked.

"No-nothing," I replied breathless. "B-But," I finally took a breath. "They saw it as a teenager cracked their system so it was fallible. That's the only reason Mr. Gray got his job back. He designed their old program and they never had any problems with it. When Tucker cracked their new system, not created by Mr. Gray, they thought there was something wrong with the program. Honestly, Tucker could crack that thing tied up, gagged and blindfolded."

_I could crack that thing in my sleep_!

Shut up, I sent back to him, fighting to not laugh. Tucker was cracking me up!

"So there was a coup from the C-Crew to overthrow the government of Amity Park," Dash asked, looking at me seriously. "How did you find out about it?"

"We're Team Phantom," I said simply. "We had business with the C-Crew and Axion Labs so we done some investigating. When we were snooping around, we found out about it."

"Why didn't you tell me," Dash declared, angry. "Don't you think the King of The A-List should know about a coup?"

"One, it's not my place," I said, holding my finger out. "Two, I wouldn't let them do it. They already crossed us so they had our attention. The law of Amity Park is that the royalty runs the town. The division upholds the law."

"What do you mean they already crossed you," Dash asked, furrowing his brow.

"That was between the C-Crew and Team Phantom. Besides, it's over now. We took care of it."

"You are a subsidiary of the A-List," Dash declared. "It involves us, too."

"It was my problem, Dash," I declared, making my voice firm. "We keep things in house."

Dash groaned. "You are so stubborn!"

"That's how I am," I remarked.

Dash sighed. He stopped walking at the gate, facing me now. He threw his hand out, "Friends?"

I smiled. "Friends."

"I won't verbally attack Valerie anymore but I am not going to change my mind about her. She was the daughter of a former princess. The least she could do was save her father's job."

"You wouldn't have been able to do any better," I commented nonchalant. "And you're the current King."

"Thanks for hanging out, Danny," Dash smirked. "Who knows, maybe we could hang out some more."

"Valerie going to be invited to Paulina's birthday party," I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Dash groaned. "I'll talk to her."

"We may make it after all," I smirked. We started back to the picnic tables.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie were still there when we made it back. They had cleaned up but they weren't ready to go yet. I stepped up on the table, sitting beside Sam. Everyone was sitting on the table instead of the bench now. I draped my arm over Sam's shoulder, kissing her cheek. Sam pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"What did Dash want," Sam asked after she broke the kiss.

"Who's Dash," I kidded. Sam pushed me playfully. "He wanted to apologize for making us political suicide," I smirked. "I talked to him about the coup so hopefully he'll start treating Valerie with more respect," I said, looking to Val.

"I don't care," Valerie said, waving her hand at me. Tucker and Valerie were reclining on the table, Tucker's arm stretched behind her.

"Still," I smirked. "Dash said he'd talk to Paulina about inviting you to her party. I said we may come if she did." I sensed the area. "Did the party take the girls?"

"Yeah," Jazz replied. She was hunched over with her phone, texting something to Joseph. "Lilly wanted to go down to the lake."

"Oh, God," I groaned. After the storm we had, she had discovered ice skating. She didn't ice skate with boots. She glided with her powers. Lilly hasn't figured out I can freeze things for her. I dread when she does.

"The lake shouldn't be frozen," Jazz replied, still focusing on her messaging.

"What's Joseph up to today," I remarked.

"He's telling me he's got some leave orders arranged," she replied, her brow furrowed. "I asked him what he plans to do with his vacay time."

I smirked, knowing exactly what he's planning on doing. I turned to Tucker. "I should hurt you for making me laugh back there! You cracked me up."

"Well, it's the truth," Tucker retorted playfully. "I could bust that program in my sleep and that was before I got my powers."

"Still," I sighed, chuckling. "Keep the funny comments to yourself or where I can react to them."

We fell into silence until we heard Jazz's phone signal a message received. I smirked, waiting for her reaction. I didn't dream of this. I just know how crazy Joseph is for her. Jazz knows she marries Joseph. She saw it in my dream.

"What are you doing Christmas break," Jazz muttered to herself. She started texting. Oh, come on Joseph! I want to see her reaction before the bell. A few more minutes went by and I heard the beep again. Jazz squealed.

"Ow," Sam flinched. "What?"

"Joseph is coming to meet the family through Christmas," Jazz declared, jumping up. Took you long enough to figure it out.

"Didn't he ask," Valerie deadpanned.

"Of course he asked," Jazz said, jumping in the same spot. "I'm about to tell him I can't wait for Christmas!" Her fingers of one hand started flying across the screen as her other hand hit the communicator. "Write Mom's cell," Jazz commanded. She started narrating. "Joseph has leave during Christmas break, period. He wants to visit and take me to meet his parents, period. Please say yes, exclamation point."

Tucker chuckled. "How could they say no," Tucker smirked. "Congratulations!"

"Send message," Jazz commanded the communicator. She looked up at us. "What for?"

"He's taking you home to meet the folks," Valerie smirked. "It's serious, girlfriend."

Jazz squealed again like someone meeting the Beatles. She jumped in the same place, doing a complete circle. I smirked. Jazz has fallen in love.

3 3 3

I arrived home with my friends after detention around three-forty-five. We were in no hurry to get home, just pushing the girls as the party traveled with us. Megan was looking around in her stroller but Lilly was sleeping soundly. I guess Lilly wore herself out at the lake.

"Mom and Dad are in the basement," Tucker replied. "Dani's on the couch."

I pulled Megan out of the stroller, holding her to my chest and supporting her rump. Sam bent down and gently picked up Lilly, cradling her over her shoulder. Dom folded up the stroller and we walked in the house. My army stayed outside while Dom and Gage came in. They pretty much stuck around all the time, anyway. About the only time they go to their apartments was at night and sometimes during the day. If both my girls want a nap, they'll lay them down at their apartments.

I glanced at Dani as I passed behind the couch. Dani had something on the television but I could tell she was as engrossed in it as I was. Dani was propped up against the back and the armrest, clutching a throw pillow to her chest. I could taste the fear and the depression on her. We made our way upstairs as I swallowed hard. I still felt guilty about hurting her even though it's been a week. Just because Mom don't remember it doesn't mean it didn't happen. I still hurt her.

I laid Megan down in her bassinet, watching her take in everything she could about the world around her. I have no doubt that her little mind is a livewire of activity. The way her eyes scan the area… she's just not ready to give us feedback, yet. I'm not worried, though. When she's ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen.

I rubbed Lilly's belly softly, as not to awaken her. She was so tired. I could see it in the way she slept. I turned away from Lilly, rubbing Sam's face gently. Sam closed her eyes, taking in my touch. How I wished I could feel her some other time besides sex. I'd love to know how she feels on my hot skin. I'd love to feel her warm and tender body next to mine.

_Can you not give me the mental image, Dude_, Tucker cringed. I jumped, realizing I was showing Tucker private images.

Sorry, I declared. I stopped touching Sam's face, trying to stop those images. I wasn't really feeling erotic; I just want to know how she feels.

_But I don't want to know how she __feels_, Tucker retorted.

Sorry, I repeated.

I sat down on the loveseat and Sam sat down next to me, sitting down on one leg and leaning into me. I touched her face again and tried to keep my thoughts from going back to the same place. Just one touch.

_Danny_, Tucker threatened.

"I love you," I said softly, ignoring Tucker. I was doing a lot better this week than I was last week but I dread Christmas. Jazz may be dying in anticipation but I'm afraid of just dying, period. It's too much. The thirty-two hours and the first anniversary of when I reset reality; what was I thinking?

"I love you too," Sam returned a moment after I said it first.

"I'm going down to talk to Mom and Dad," Jazz said, smiling that goofy smile. A meteor could fall from the sky and hit her and that smile wouldn't go anywhere. Jazz has been in a state of euphoria all afternoon.

"Go plan your trip," I said softly.

Jazz bounded from the room, super excited. I wrapped my arm around Sam's waist, holding her to me. Tucker collapsed on my bed as Valerie sat down gently. Mr. Gray was supposed to come over today so we can talk about Valerie's involvement with Team Phantom. I'm hoping not, but I may have to go dual so he can have a serious chat with Danny Phantom.

Soft beeping noises came from my bed as Tucker started playing with his PDA. I glanced over to see Valerie leaning over and quietly commenting on his work. Tucker had a concentrated look on his face… he's not playing video games.

"What are you doing?"

Tucker looked up at me, his fingers still typing. "Mom and Dad are going to demand to see our program today. I'm working out some last minute bugs."

"Last minute bugs," I said, my eyes wide. "As in you've already completed some of it?"

"I've completed all of it," Tucker remarked, his eyes falling back on the screen. Valerie pointed to something on the screen.

"You should make that dual processed," she remarked. "We need more power or they'll never think it's TP's Radar."

"I'm on it, babe," Tucker remarked.

"Don't forget to set an alert and reprogram the—," Valerie began.

"Crap," Tucker exclaimed. "Thanks!" He started typing faster.

"The communicator," Valerie finished lamely.

Sam chuckled, laying her head against my chest. I brushed her hair, kissing where I pushed it aside. We lay wrapped up in ourselves as Valerie and Tucker commented about Tucker's work and Lilly slept peacefully. Gage had Megan out of the crib and she was rocking her in the glider. Dom was floating in a sitting position by the window, out of sight.

Shortly after, I heard the sound of a vehicle being put in park and imagined that was Val's father. "Are you done there, Tuck," I asked gently.

Tucker groaned. "No," Tucker complained. "I don't feel comfortable displaying this as my program. Mom and Dad are going to know it isn't mine!"

"Hush," Valerie said gently, pulling the PDA out of his hands. "It is fine, Tucker. This is marvelous work."

Tucker growled, swiping the PDA back. "It is not marvelous! If it was marvelous, she'd have no clue that it could get better! If it was marvelous, the differences between the two would be undetectable. This is a piece of junk!"

Valerie stole the PDA back and Sam and I chuckled. "That's why it is marvelous. It's all of that and more!" She typed in a command and Tucker gasped as if she had dyed his hair purple. "Now, let's go."

"That wasn't ready," Tucker declared, jumping up. "Oh, no, no, no. Now I have no choice but to use that program!"

"Exactly, techno geek!"

Sam and I were cracking up. The two of them were bickering like an old married couple. It was beautiful.

The door twisted and we all jumped up. Dom flew to Lilly while Gage rushed to collect some additional things. Dom followed suit, all of it in a manner of moments and then everything vanished just as the door unlocked. What the hell?

"Kids," Mom replied. We stared at her like she had just phased through the wall. "Oh, like the new doors. They're only lockable by authorized personnel now."

"Hold on," Tucker declared. "You altered my security program!"

"I turned on Danny's camera too," Mom replied. Our eyes widened. "I've had my memory erased recently. Danny did it."

"How do you know that," I declared, in shock.

"Meet us downstairs," Mom replied. She closed the door, leaving us with our questions.

"Oh, man," Tucker grumbled. "She has access to the girls. They've been in here since we came home!"

"How long has she known," Valerie demanded.

The last time I erased her memory was… a week ago. "I have to get to the videotape," I declared, jumping up. I was about to fly through the roof when Sam scrambled off the loveseat.

"No," Sam yelped. "Take the shoots. You cannot do that in the house now! Everything's being videotaped. There is no guarantee that we can cut it."

"Oh, we can cut it," Tucker grumbled. "If she thinks she can outsmart Tucker Foley, she has another thing coming!"

"I'll take that damn camera down before she gets footage of Megan," I retorted, throwing open my door. "And build a God damn wall of ectoplasm!" I slammed it shut, shaking my wall.

3 3 3

Thirty minutes later, the adults sought us out in the ops center. We had all converged on the main frame of Fentonworks but nothing we did seemed to override the system. My party had taken the girls to headquarters. We may be living there for a while until we can overhaul this thing.

"You're not going to override it," Mom said, crossing her arms.

"You bet your ass I will," Tucker retorted.

"This is not going to happen," I said, turning my eyes on my mother. Mr. Gray sat in the back.

"Did you have something to do with this, Daddy," Valerie demanded.

"So what if I did," Mr. Gray replied, crossing his arms. "This doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't," Val objected. We had come a long way since my birthday. Valerie may not be my best friend, but she was my brother's girlfriend and that made her family. It was tighter than friendship.

"Stay out of this, Valerie," Mr. Gray warned.

"I don't care if it was you, our parents or fucking Bill Gates," Tucker retorted, "I will override this program."

"You taught us how to defend it," Dad remarked, crossing his arms.

"Those defense programs were better than most systems available today," Mr. Gray remarked candidly.

"Do you know why they're the best," Tucker retorted, looking up. "I programed them! So you bet your damn boots they're the best out there."

"I didn't say they were the best," Mr. Gray remarked, glancing at Tucker. "I said they were better than most."

"They're the best because I'm the best," Tucker retorted. "And I will reprogram this damn house so that you will need a password to use the God damned Fenton toaster!"

"You're not going to defeat our program," Mom declared.

"It may not be today," I retorted. "But he will bring it down. I guarantee it."

"I will have it down before the end of the hour," Tucker quipped.

"I want to see that Reality Gauntlet," Mom declared, holding out her hand.

"Oh, no," I said, glaring at her. "I don't answer to you. I have tried to keep this peaceful. I know I have blown up a lot but each time, you damn well deserved it. Our relationship may not recover this time." My voice might have been hard but I wasn't screaming. There would be no arguing. She has endangered my children and violated our privacy. Shit has hit the fan.

"I am your mother," Mom retorted.

"Do not scream at me," I said calmly. "I will not instigate an argument. To argue means I care. I don't care anymore."

"Daniel," Dad objected harshly.

"No," I shook my head, my voice soft. "I fight for things I care about. That's what I do. I fought with you before because I cared! Not anymore. You will not hear me raise my voice."

"You fought with us because you cared," Mom asked incredulously.

"Of course," I said, putting my hands in my pockets. I had calmed down since this first began. They went too far. I don't even know how the gauntlet failed. I don't have that to fall back on. She probably already knows about Megan. I couldn't erase her memory.

"We are doing this because we care," Dad said softly. "You obviously are taking advantage of us, Danny. You erased your mother's memory and we have no idea why. You didn't erase my memory. What did your mom find out that no one else did?"

"You don't know," I asked, confused.

"No," Mom said, her voice calm. Well, we may achieve something after all. "We created an invention," she continued. "It is designed to pick up erased memories."

Tucker let out a laugh but it wasn't humorous. "Don't lie! You didn't invent a new machine. You write logs!"

"How," Mom asked in shock, looking to Dad. Are they serious?

"Logs," I asked, incredulously. "We're in this mess because you write down logs of things?"

"I wrote down a message after breakfast that day," Mom replied, her voice still confused. "I didn't remember writing it down. There was only one explanation for it and after I talked to Jack, I knew something happened. Time was missing from my memory. I had been upstairs for about twenty-five minutes and when I came back down, I thought it had only been about ten."

"Then how do you know it was me, not that I'm confessing, if you don't remember what I supposedly erased?"

Mom sent me a disproving scowl. "That secret is ours."

"Cameras we didn't know about," Tucker replied, sliding his chair down about two desk lengths. Was he insane? Tucker, stop this. You could expose yourself and I wouldn't be able to erase their memories!

_I'm with you_, Tucker reported, typing in the keypad. _I'm just arguing because I'm angry. But I don't care anymore. They'll be lucky to see us before graduation_.

"Now, how did you know that," Dad declared, less than a second after Tucker replied.

"I have my ways," Tucker retorted, screens flying open. Mom and Dad gasped. "Well, they didn't overhaul the new cameras."

"Stop this instant," Mom declared. She took a step but Sam cut her off, her hand flying up.

"If you can't handle it, don't dish it," Sam retorted. "I'm not letting you through."

"You will step aside, young lady," Mom said, her voice scolding.

"No," Sam said, her voice mocking and a smile on her lips, "I will not!"

"I'll get him," Mr. Gray replied. Valerie stepped forward. "Valerie!"

"You won't touch him," Valerie threatened.

"This is our program," Dad declared, taking a step. I cut him off.

"That may be, but this thing is my bitch," Tucker retorted. Half the house shut down as half the mainframe, the old half, rebooted.

"Reverse that this instant," Mom declared, trying to push past Sam. Sam didn't shove her back or anything confrontational. She only blocked her, making great defense.

"Oh, no," Tucker remarked, a smile in his voice. "This damn thing is going offline and you will regret crossing us."

"Daniel, step aside," Dad retorted.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said. I wouldn't, either. I would do just like I did when those C-Crews came after me. I would let him stop himself.

"Valerie," Mr. Gray yelled. "This is not like you!"

"Oh, it's not like me," Valerie objected. "You said it's not my place so why did you step in. Huh? These guys are my friends. I love Tucker. I am not stepping aside for anything."

"Samantha," Mom said dangerously.

"Try something," Sam challenged. "I dare you!"

The house started to reboot, half of Tucker's new program coming online. We still needed to reboot the new program but we'd do it. He'd do it. Mom, Dad and Mr. Gray just stole from his program, adding their own twists. Of course, by doing that, Tucker already knows how the best parts work.

Mom turned to Jazz, the only one not actively participating. She had her arms crossed across her chest, though, a sign she wasn't contemplating. She just had nothing to do. "Jasmine," Mom barked. "If you do not get them to stop this instant, I will forbid you to go meet Joseph's parents!"

Jazz barked out bitterly. "You forget, mother. I am already eighteen. You can't do anything!"

"Jazz," Dad barked, hoping to control his last… wait, Jazz isn't his last child. He has Dani still. How could I forget her? This includes her, too. Tucker! Get a hold of Dani! Tell her to go to headquarters. I don't want her involved in this.

_I'll tell her_, Tucker replied, his fingers flying back on the previous monitor. A window popped up on the screen but the screen turned green and vanished. "Damn," Tucker cussed, his fingers flying faster.

"How many of those do we have," Mom asked, paling.

"Three," Mr. Gray replied, his eyes widened. "And he's only been working on it for thirty minutes. It's supposed to take days, not minutes, for one failsafe to even crack!"

"Like I said, this thing is my bitch," Tucker remarked, his fingers still flying. We might end this today.

_This'll be over in a few minutes._

"Step aside," Mom declared, her voice harsh. She grabbed Sam's shoulder. Big mistake.

Tucker and I glared at her like Mom had kicked a puppy but Sam merely maneuvered her body to grab Mom's hand. She pushed it behind Mom's back, Mom gasping in shock. Sam didn't hurt Mom. She only pushed her to the wall, securing her.

"You were best just pushed up against me," Sam seethed.

"Maddie," Dad declared. He stepped away from me but that threatened Sam. That's a whole new threat I wasn't willing to jeopardize. I cut him off.

"Mom's fine," I said, my voice harsh. "Drop it."

"You kids have gone too far," Dad declared. He went to grab my arm but I sidestepped, causing Dad to lose his balance. He regained it rather quickly, but he was facing a new direction now. I stood behind Dad's shoulder, preparing to keep him in line. I wouldn't try to touch him but if he goes after Sam, I'll put him ten feet in the ground and I don't mean I'll plant him. I will sink him in the ground with my intangibility!

"What was that," Mr. Gray declared.

"I-I don't know," Dad remarked, confused.

"Are you okay, Jack? Did Danny hurt you?"

"He-He didn't touch me but some-somehow I'm facing the other direction now!"

"Gravity and I completely understand each other," I remarked. "I've used it enough!"

_Funny, too, because you've defied it, too_.

Dad turned around, focusing on me. "Daniel," Dad declared, reaching his hand out. I slid slowly to the left this time, making Dad's hand chase after me. I started in a right angle, crossing in front of him a little faster. Dad still chased after me. I did a boxed shape C around him, adding yet again a little speed. Finally, I boxed Dad in, figuratively speaking. I kept adding speed until Dad was going in circles, getting dizzy. I stopped; my world perfectly still. Dad wobbled and fell on his butt, dizzy.

"Jack," Mom cried. She couldn't see anything and she was worried.

"He's okay," I replied. "Just dizzy as hell. It's a bitch, isn't it." I chuckled, remembering all my dizzy spells when I was pregnant.

"How are you—why are you doing this," Dad asked.

"One, you're not a threat," I replied. "Two, you're not threating anyone who can't take care of herself. I knocked you on your ass because you went after my daughter. Sam can take care of herself so I'm just keeping you busy."

Needless to say, I insulted Dad.

"I'm not a threat," Dad objected incredulously.

"Not to us," Tuck remarked. The green dissolved his newest box. "Two down and one to go."

"What," Mom squeaked, trying to look at Tucker. Sam tightened her hold on Mom's arm, causing her to groan in slight discomfort.

"Don't hurt her, Sam. She's not a threat," I added.

"Sorry," Sam replied to me and not Mom.

"Maddie, if he breaks that third one…" Mr. Gray let the consequence hang in the air. They all knew how this would end. How could they seriously think they could beat Tucker?

"Okay," Mom cried out. "Okay, we'll remove the new program. Just please don't reset the mainframe. You'll make us lose everything!"

"Now you know how we feel," Tucker objected. "What's the security code?"

"Can't you just let us handle it," Dad objected. We chuckled humorlessly.

"Would you let the Guys in White deal with the Guys in White? I don't think so. What's the security code," Tucker declared.

Mom sighed, spilling out a thirty codex firewall. Tucker typed them in and stopped the mainframe overhaul. I watched the camera in my room go black, the password on the cameras change and the lock system disarm.

"Now," Tucker said, turning around. Sam released Mom. "Was that so hard?"

"We seriously underestimated him, Maddie," Mr. Gray said in horror. "I think he is the best."

"I am," Tucker retorted. "You can do anything you want to this house. But you mess with my programs and I play hardball. Now, are you ready for our session in the lab?"

Mom sighed as Dad sat up. He wobbled as he continued to be dizzy. "Let's go. We're outmatched."

"You bet your damn ass you are," Sam retorted. Tucker stood up and we left the Ops Center. Now we really get to work.

3 3 3

Dani didn't listen to Tucker. She was now in the lab with us but because it would take a long time for this to conclude, I made Dad help me carry down Dad's recliner. Of course, Dad was only there for face. I could have carried that thing easily and I did in fact carry most of the weight. Dani was comfortably seated in Dad's oversized recliner.

We were all sitting on stools in a circle, bracing ourselves for the onslaught. Valerie's dad couldn't hate ghost hunting anymore and our job was to convince him that there is no real danger. Of course, that was hard to do because we couldn't explain to him how Valerie's suit provides protection that boarders magical. Since I was the team leader and the director of youth division (in other words, Val's boss), I decided to start us.

"Well, Mr. Gray, I want to put your mind at ease. I am the one who asked Valerie to join our team. I want you to know she is in the best hands possible."

"You're just children," Mr. Gray objected. "How could you allow them to do this, Maddie? They're sixteen!"

"But they are more capable than our top adult agents," Mom remarked, looking at Mr. Gray seriously. "I am afraid for them. The kids do get into trouble. I will not sit here and tell you that Valerie is never in danger. But what keeps me from locking Danny in silver chains is the fact this world would be destroyed if he wasn't out there. These children are more capable alone than the entire force of the Division is together. They will continue to do this, Damon, with or without our permission. When we work together, though, I have no doubt we will protect this world."

"You should know what we're up against," Dad remarked grimly. "The future we face when we lose to the ghosts. It's something you don't want for your future generations."

"How do you know what happens in the future," Mr. Gray asked, confused. The only pathetic dream Valerie has seen was the dream I had after I was a Superior. The only film Mom and Dad would show him to get him to understand is the one that nearly makes the human race extinct."

"Mom, Dad," I said softly. "Are you sure about this? That's a lot for someone to take in."

"He needs to see it," Mom said seriously. "Everyone needs to see it." My eyes widened. "I won't show it to anyone else but I've been thinking. People should have a warning."

"You can't escape it, though," I sighed. "All that will do is create pandemonium. People will flee those cities but the ghosts, God forbid they escape, will only destroy other cities. We can't push everyone away from water. Where else is there to go? The waves were just too big. The best thing we can do is use this time to come up with a defense and when they are attacking, hold the fort to the best of our ability."

Sam took a visible breath and I looked to her out of the corner of my eye. Sam's hands were trembling to her mouth and she was nervously biting her nails. That's the reason I didn't want her to know about Sammy. Sam doesn't know her at all and she's already drove herself crazy with worry. I turned my head to her, taking the hand she was biting the nails on, and held it in mine. "I-I'm sorry," Sam whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Don't be," Tucker said, taking her other hand. "It's a lot to think about."

"But it doesn't have to happen," I said softly. "We can stop this."

"I-I know," Sam muttered. "If anyone could protect her, it's us," Sam muttered heartbroken. Her head, however, slumped forward as she broke down in tears. I stood up, wrapping her in my arms. Sam clutched to my shirt, on the verge of hysterics. It reminded me of Sam's reaction on the day that it happened, but not nearly as bad. Sam of the future had the time to know our daughter and loved her with every fiber of her being. Sam of the future lived for her children. Sam now only knew of a daughter and knew she would love her. It was still heartbreaking, though.

"Shh," I soothed softly. God, I wished I had the sense to keep these things from her. Sam should not know we may lose a daughter before our time. Sam should not be handed Sammy after her delivery and only see a timeline. She should only see our sweet baby girl.

"Sam," Mom asked softly. "What's wrong, honey?"

"It's a long story, Mom," I said softly. "Someone we love very dearly dies that day. It's hard on all of us."

"You said that Phantom loses his daughter that day," Mom said somberly. Sam took a sharp breath, on the verge of hyperventilation. I gripped her tightly, trying to support her.

"Is she going to be able to watch it again," Mr. Gray asked, his voice hesitant.

"That dream isn't on tape," Tucker replied. "It was the dream that made us consult with Mom and Dad about how to view his dreams. The first dream we have of the war is years after that first attack."

"How does this work," Mr. Gray asked. "Does Phantom dream for you?"

"No," Mom replied. "We gave him an invention that records dreams. He records every dream he has and sends the ones about the war to us. Phantom doesn't sleep much, though, so they only come every so often."

"Why would a ghost need to sleep anyway," Mr. Gray asked. "What purpose does it serve?"

"They use their brains the same as we do. Now, while a lack of sleep can't obliterate them, distraction from a lack of sleep certainly can. Their brains need recharging the same as ours does but the required amount is decreased significantly. The first ghost I have record of is Invincible. He sleeps every three weeks for twelve hours. It's like clockwork. Every five hundred and four hours, he sleeps for twelve. It equals out to be one hour for every forty-two hours. Could you imagine that being normal?"

Mr. Gray let out a burst of air in a show of surprise. "No, I couldn't!"

Sam finally released my shirt but I continued to soothe her. "But at the prison, the same thing plays out. The only different ghost I see is one by the name of Harvard Vyers. I have looked him up and he was a human. He died two hundred years ago and he was from New York. He never married and he never had any children. His older brothers practically disowned him and only his younger sister had any relationship with the man. Anyway, he sleeps twelve hours every forty two hours. It is insane. He is getting an average of three hours a day."

No one else looked up but I couldn't help myself. "He's what?"

"Three hours a day," Mom replied in surprise. "I have never seen anything like it. If he doesn't get that much sleep, his powers wear out tremendously. I can't figure it out. We done that with an average ghost and they tired out like expected. Harvard couldn't make it that long."

"You've got to release him," I declared, turning to face Mom. "What was his crime?"

Mom shook her head, surprised by my outburst. "He was feeding daily. Multiple times a day."

"Mom, you have got to get him released," I declared.

"Danny," Jazz asked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Trust me," I said, turning to my friends. "I know what's wrong with him."

Tucker's eyes widened. "Oh, crap! Oh, crap! We've got another one."

"All ghosts can do it," I said, switching my attention back to my parents. "We need to get that man out of there. How long has he been there?"

"Six months," Mom replied. My heart seized. He could give birth any time.

"Mom, please call the prison and have him released. I just hope it isn't too late."

"What do you know that we don't," Mom declared.

"Has he been fed properly," I asked, more worries presenting themselves to me. He hasn't had a proper physical. Just because he's in a testing facility… suddenly, I didn't want to leave it up to Mom to do.

Tucker, I sent. I'm going to dual. Can you make sure I remain talkative?

_You got it_, Tucker replied. I focused my energy, making my duplicate my main form. It's been a while since I have switched forms like this but more importantly, I've never done it in front of anyone. Slowly, the walls of the lab began to fuse with another set of walls. My world swayed as I was no longer sitting in the lab but was at the headquarters, already Phantom. Who knew I would find something I hate more than transporting?

I was already in the facility; all I had to do was find which case was his. I stopped at the registry and put my finger to the scanner. Just because I had gloves on and was in ghost form didn't mean it couldn't read my signature. The only threat that really posed to me was if anyone looked this up, they will see Radar accessed this room. Dealing with Samuels about releasing a prisoner didn't faze me but facing my mother who knew I was in the lab during that time did worry me.

As soon as my finger print was recognized, the keyboard appeared on the touchscreen. I typed in Harvard—that name I remembered—and a V. I couldn't remember the last name Mom used and I wasn't sure if I could spell it either. I may be able to talk different languages and could always communicate the spoken language between countries (body language), but I suck at foreign names. I always have. He may have been from New York but two hundred years ago means there's a good chance he was an immigrant. Or at least born to an immigrant.

His cell number popped up and a map leading me straight to him. I hit print and the piece of paper slid out below it. All this was invented from my parents. It was like a ten-inch computer attached to a six inch printer. These things are amazing and Tucker's been begging Mom to create some for headquarters.

I walked down the corridor, letting the map lead me straight to his cell. Electricity zapped beside me as I walked, nothing but a ghost shield incasing them. There were no walls, only square ghost shields. I could get him out easy enough, though. All I had to do was deal with Samuels and avoid the news reaching my parents. Or else, I will have to come up with some kind of cover story to sell to both of them.

I finally found the cell and he was unmistakable. He had no belly but his energy screamed pregnancy. I could sense both he and his child. It was the first male ghost I have ever come across that was pregnant or had any children. The archives even said the phenomenon is rare in ghosts. There is no such thing as an accidental pregnancy for a male ghost and ghost rape is a rare thing. If a ghost is raped, male or female, then pregnancy is usually avoided. Ghosts know how potent they are and the DNA of the child is proof positive to the crime. There is no mistaking the smell that comes with rape, I am told. I couldn't smell myself but my grandparents' reaction to the odor told me it is impossible to question whether the rape is legit or not. I'll have to ask Grandma and Grandpa later. How long does the smell last?

"Excuse me," I said softly. "Are you Harvard?"

"I am," he said, looking down at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm here to get you out," I said quietly. This shocked him.

"Why?"

A smile turned up on my face. "I have two wonderful girls that I carried and delivered myself. I know a pregnant ghost when I see one."

"You're kidding," he remarked, floating to the front of the shield. He landed on the ground like I was, avoiding the shocking that comes with using powers that close to a ghost shield. If the shield wasn't modified, it would hurt us whether or not we were using powers. Mom and Dad aren't cruel.

"I can't believe it either," I smiled, on the verge of laughing. "I never thought I'd meet another person like me. There's not many ghosts out there that take advantage of that sensitive spot."

"That's a good name for it," he laughed. "My husband and I decided we wanted children. I volunteered to go first but he will have our second child."

"What is it," I asked with a smile.

"A little boy," he replied. "He craves fear. I couldn't stop myself. I'm not a conquering ghost. It's just that the stuff in the Ghost Zone just wouldn't satisfy him."

"When they want something, that's all they'll want. My first child wanted nothing but apples and anything else I ate tasted rubbery."

"I know," he said, groaning in sympathy. "I tried feeding on other forms of emotion and God, it tasted horrible. I hadn't felt like throwing up since I was alive!"

I chuckled. "I'm going to get you out of here," I replied more seriously. "You done nothing wrong. It's natural."

"I'm so exhausted," he sighed. "They perform tests on me all day long. I'm apparently an enigma. But I can't take all those experiments. My powers drain and then it starts straining him. I won't allow them to hurt my son."

"It's strange, isn't it," I replied, stepping up to the control panel. I typed in my security code. "The wild instinct to protect him. I feel the same thing with my daughters. I may want to save people but when it comes to my beautiful girls, then it's all about them. There is nothing I wouldn't do for them."

"I know," he nodded. He began watching me intently. "How do you know what to do?"

"Ever heard of the halfa," I asked.

"Who hasn't," Harvard asked. It's weird to call him that. I've heard the term Harvard all my life but it was always about a school.

"It's me. My other form has the knowledge to do this," I remarked. I looked up at the cameras filming continuously. After they had a ghost who could manipulate images erase the footage, the film is sent to numerous locations. I couldn't possibly find all of them before my secret got out.

"You're the one who did this," he said, slightly threatened.

"I'm the one responsible but I'm not the one who came up with the idea," I sighed. I focused on the keyboard again. There were long strings of codes I had to enter to release a ghost. They put this security measure in after a ghost who could control minds got the knowledge to open the door. Unless the ghost knows what questions to ask, he can't possibly get all the information needed to break himself out. I just know what information to put in.

"This is wrong," he said, his voice hard. "This is our nature. Why must someone else study us like lab experiments?"

"You don't have to tell me this," I objected. "I'm a ghost, too. Just because we have some kind of agreement for saving the planet doesn't mean they couldn't turn on me at any time. I tried to kill this thing before it even started. I couldn't do anything about it. But I lobbied for many of the rights you do get. Everyone here, in exception of you, belongs here. They broke the law and they serve their time. The time served is hardly unbearable, either!"

"There are others you don't know about," he said softly. "I have been here six months for feeding in public. The most any one ghost can serve is a sentence of four months. Tell me, why haven't I been released?"

"I-I don't know," I muttered, looking to him. He wore a serious face. "How many times were you convicted?"

"Three times," he answered me. "It's still only supposed to be four months."

"Are you saying there are others here," I asked, feeling the bile rise in my gut. So help me if Samuels is betraying me again, I will skin the old man and hang him out to dry.

"The ones who have peculiar powers," he replied, his voice dropping as he scowled, "or unusual behaviors."

"I'll look into it, Harvard. You have my word," I said seriously.

"I think you trust your Division too much," he said in a deep voice. The keypad beeped. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"Phantom," I replied, holding my hand out. "Take care of that son for me, would you?"

"You've got it," he smiled, taking my hand.

"Go to the Ghost Zone and don't come out for a while. When you need to feed and you can't wait any more, go to the Ghost King's castle. I'll escort you. Now, get out of here."

"Thank you," he repeated. He began floating, taking out through the roof. I waited until I saw him leave and then waited for his energy to disappear. I prepared myself to transfer again. The walls of the Divisional Headquarters started to meld into the walls of the lab. Once I was back in the lab, my world spinning, I dissolved the duplicate.

**AN: Any reviews will be appreciated. Okay, folks, this is Chapter 12 and there are twenty chapters in this story! We're heading down hill now. I've already completed Life's Lessons and Moving Forward is in its infancy. It's looking good, readers. I may be able to stay ahead and there may not be a need to shorten the chapters. Wish me luck! And until next week, take care.**

**(Four)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This story contains adult content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. That privilege belongs to Nickelodeon. I'm only borrowing him. :)**

**Chapter 13: Preparing for the Worst**

He may have escaped the facility but this fight was far from over. Now I had to protect him until he escaped into the Ghost Zone.

I took a deep breath, trying to piece together something that would draw Mom and Dad's attention away from the portal. We were sitting in the middle of the lab—not ten feet from the portal! Something tells me a ghost isn't going to slip by them unnoticed.

"Maybe we could show you some of the work we've done on Val's suit," I spoke up, my voice uncertain. I knew what they were talking about. I may have been mentally at the headquarters, but I was physically here, too. When I do duplicate, though, I'm not that talkative. Tucker practically fed me the words I said today. (The duplicate is pretty absorbent.)

"Maybe," Mom said, looking to Dad. "I know I'd like to know some things about that suit. It does kind of scare me and I know Damon must be frightened. What do you say, Damon? Would you allow us to do some tests on Valerie?"

"What about me," Valerie objected. "Shouldn't you ask me?"

"Honey, I think I know your reaction. You need to have these tests done."

"We've actually already preformed them," Tucker spoke up. "We asked Val if it was okay with her and she had no problem. We could let you glance at the results."

"No," Mom shook her head. "We will be doing these tests, young man. There is no room for argument."

"Fine," Tucker said, holding up his hands. "Refuse our help. See if I care!"

I smirked at him. I hadn't felt Harvard come in the area so I say we have time. I just hope he doesn't stop for an afternoon snack on the way home. I hope he gets that he needs to contact me before he feeds, no matter what his child is craving.

_How did it go_, Tucker asked me smugly.

Exhilarating, I replied, excited. To actually meet another father that understands. I didn't expect it to be so rewarding.

_Of course it was rewarding_, Tucker smirked at me. I was surprised. He usually has a better handle on his expressions. _Not many people can be both the mommy and the daddy_.

He totally understood, I replied. He's gay, though, so we're not exactly alike.

_Does that mean maybe you'll carry Sammy, Pammy, D.J., Donnie or Jay_, Tucker teased.

I was thinking about carrying Sammy, I replied honestly. Tucker looked at me in surprise. I don't know if Sam could handle it, Tuck. It might break her and I'll never hurt her that way. I couldn't keep Sammy's death a secret so I have to find some other way to protect her.

_Sam will not want to relinquish that privilege_, Tucker replied. _Losing Sammy will be even more reason to cherish the pregnancy. I think you may be creating a new little Amethyst Ocean to carry one for you two._

Ha, ha, I said drily. No. I won't carry another child for just anything. You can forget it! This Daddy has hung up his knitting boots.

Tucker laughed. _You're something else_.

Mom and Dad stood up so I decided to push things along. Maybe we could get this to go off without a hitch.

3 3 3

As soon as his signature disappeared into the enveloping second dimension, I felt at ease. I visibly relaxed, sinking in the chair by the workstations. It was an odd duty for me, protecting a ghost, but he deserved it just as much as a human. He was being wronged and I had a way to protect him. We were going over the readings from Valerie's suit. I felt like we were in a science class, reviewing nothing more than a textbook so I could only imagine how Valerie felt. I had imagined Val standing in the reading device, which she is, but I had imagined us surrounding her. No. All the data came from the reading device and displayed across our tablets. It was like the subject in question wasn't our friend—or Tucker's girlfriend—or Mr. Gray's daughter. It felt odd. It felt experimental.

True, the readings were high for the fact that there was an ordinary girl in that chamber. However, it wasn't anywhere near ghost level. Only the power up was. Whenever Valerie used her weapons, they emitted rather average readings. I don't get what Mom and Dad are trying to say here.

"Is there a particular reason you are using Val as a human rodent," I asked, raising an eyebrow. Now that Harvard was in the Ghost Zone, I felt comfortable questioning this bizarre ritual.

"Don't you find it bizarre at all, Danny," Mom replied, engrossed in her data. She glanced up at me. "A completely unassisted human producing readings that are well beyond her control. It's bizarre to me. How did she get that suit?"

"A ghost electrocuted her," Mr. Gray replied harshly. "After Danny Phantom attacked her old suit."

I swallowed hard, biting back the bile I felt.

"He didn't want to hurt me," Val defended. "He knew I wasn't in there. He saw me on the sidewalk! I just overreacted, like always."

"You had a right to be angry," I said, looking to her gently. I swallowed hard again.

"No, I didn't," Valerie returned. "Y-He tried to tell me repeatedly that I had it all wrong. I know better now."

"You still shouldn't beat yourself up over it," Tucker cut in. "Danny Phantom never had any grudges. It was Sam and I who held onto that bitterness."

"What about you," Mom asked, looking to me. "What was your take on the whole thing?"

"It didn't involve me," I replied, my eyes locking with Valerie. "She never hurt me, so why should I hold it against her."

Valerie's eyes diverted away and I realized something I meant as an encouragement turned out to be the worst thing I could say. I sighed, looking away. Things were weird sometimes but we tried not to focus on the past. Keep moving forward, as I liked to put it. However, it was the elephant in the room. An elephant Mr. Gray refused to let by without drawing attention to it.

"I just don't get it," Mr. Gray objected. "One day she is completely anti-Phantom and the next minute, she's joining his team! I'm sorry! I saw him hurt my little girl. I won't let that spook get away with that!"

"That spook saved everyone's lives," came my mother, surprisingly, to my rescue. "Anything Danny Phantom has done has been forgiven. All past evils have been forgiven."

"There were no evils," Sam objected, her arms rising in the air. "Danny Phantom has been a hero since the beginning. Anything shady you saw about him was either another ghost's doing or the press making him look bad!"

"Sweetie, those claims are a bit farfetched," Mom said softly.

"Regardless, he's been named the hero," Dad grumbled. He let out a deep breath. "We can't so much as look at him cross eyed."

Mom took to the 'pardon' instantly. Dad, however, isn't so willing. Mom always has looked for an inner 'goodness' in my soul, hinting to my 'reprieve'. Dad wanted nothing more than to lock me where the sun doesn't shine. I could care less either way. I was in a position I thought I never had to face again. My parents both thought I done wrong and I couldn't do a damn thing to change their minds. That didn't stop my friends from trying though.

"You know nothing about what happened," Tucker objected. "You saw an attack on the town. We saw an attack on Phantom!"

"How was it an attack on Phantom," Mom objected, throwing her hands in the air. "He attacked us!"

"Oh, for the love of God," I said, throwing my head back and sighing in aggravation.

"Do you honestly believe he wouldn't have killed you if he wanted to attack you," Jazz objected. "You know how powerful he is! He shot a harmless beam at you. It wasn't an attack. He was trying to save you!"

"Save us from what," Dad objected. "We had everything under control."

I couldn't help it. I snorted and I wasn't alone. Only Valerie and the adults remained non-opinionated. Valerie and her Dad were visiting his mother in New York, the same place they go every summer, during Walker's invasion. Valerie always misses the pageant, lucky her.

"What," Mom declared. "We did have the scene under control."

"We didn't have the scene under control," Sam objected. "We were in over our heads. You couldn't swim with the tide."

"The whole thing was an entire disaster," I groaned. "It's one of the only battles I consider a complete loss."

"Why would you say that," Dad asked. "No one got hurt and we got rid of the ghosts."

"No one got hurt because the town wasn't the target of the attack," Tucker replied.

"Walker wanted to ruin the Ghost Boys reputation and make his… afterlife a living hell," I sighed. "He succeeded until the King."

"That's what I'm talking about," Mr. Gray objected. "I don't know what happened here Christmas of o-four but I know what happened here when that thing ripped the hat off my daughter's head, nearly bringing her head with it!"

"Oh, no, you did not just call Danny a thing," Sam said, her eyes narrowing.

"Daddy," Valerie said softly. "That suit would have killed me. I was injured as it was. I wouldn't have even been able to save anyone, meaning not only would I have killed myself, I would have killed everyone with me. I would have died and the suit would have been destroyed. The Ghost Boy saved everyone there, too."

"But he stole from us," Mom said softly. "That's why he wasn't made out to be the hero there."

"He saved everyone's lives," Jazz objected. "Shouldn't that count for something?"

Dani and I shared a look. This was aggravating. There was nothing we could do. Before, I would cut them off on their protection but now I am a known member of Team Phantom. I can't pretend to vilify 'him' anymore, even if it is to keep the peace.

Again, surprisingly, it was Mom who came to my aid. "We can't discuss this anymore," Mom said softly. "No matter our opinions, the fact is he saved millions of lives through the Disasteroid. We cannot repay that, we cannot comprehend that!"

"I'm not a ghost hunter," Mr. Gray retorted. "I don't have to forgive him."

"But you are a resident of planet Earth," Mom said sternly, looking Mr. Gray in the eye. "You owe your very life to Phantom. We all do."

"He wasn't alone," Mr. Gray retorted, throwing his hand up. "We were all there, Maddie."

"We wouldn't have been there if he hadn't suggested it," Mom said softly. "It was his idea and he provided the only thing that mattered in the plan: the ghosts."

I blinked, surprised by her simple description. Normally, I'm on Mr. Gray's side. I didn't do that alone. Hell, I hardly done anything the way my reserves were screwed up. But that was kind of a good point. Oh, well. It still wouldn't have mattered any without the rest of the team.

I caught Tucker's aggravated eye roll. You won't get me to call myself a hero. That will never change.

"Can I come out of this tin can now," Valerie groaned, aggravated. I chuckled. It didn't even vaguely resemble a tin can. It kind of looked like Frostbite's de-icing chamber, actually… just, without the water, ya know.

"I guess," Mom replied, typing in a code lazily. The containment unit beeped and Valerie was released from her glass prison.

"Thank you," Val sighed. "Daddy, I love you. You know I do. That's why I fight ghosts. Because there are ghosts out there who want to hurt people and I can stop them." She spread her arms out, including all of us: "We all can stop them!"

"And because I love you, I can't feel comfortable letting you go," Mr. Gray urged. "Valerie, you know I worry for you. Your mother left us bringing you into this world. The least I can do for Courtney is to keep her only life's achievement safe."

"Maybe this is why Mom had to die," Val said softly. Suddenly, I felt like we were trespassing. "Maybe Mom gave her life so her daughter could save other lives. I'm sure Mommy would be proud of me."

"Oh, I know Courtney would be proud of you," Mr. Gray said, his eyes glistening. "She wanted nothing more to be a mother. If we had known the pregnancy would have been fatal and we had the option… oh, no. It would have killed her to even considering saving her life in place of a child. That's why I never bring myself to regret having a child. The look on Courtney's face those nine months are ingrained in my memory."

"Daddy, do this for Mom. Allow her child to do something worthy of another human beings place," Val begged. "Let me earn my keep by protecting people. Let me earn my keep by doing what I do best; by doing what I love."

Mr. Gray looked down, his eyes swimming from the decision he had to make. "You don't have to earn your keep, baby girl," he said softly, still looking to the floor. His gaze lifted until he was on her face, staring in her eyes. "But 'doing what you love'? Is ghost hunting what you love?"

"It is now," Val nodded. She looked at Tucker. "Thanks to Tucker and Danny, Sam and Jazz and especially Danielle. It was Danielle that made me realize that there was more to ghost hunting than destroying ghosts." She chuckled, "Although, I never did learn how to destroy one."

Dani chuckled. "You almost destroyed one," she added in a laugh. I worried if Dani would make the mistake the same as I had but Valerie just laughed. Oh, come on! What's the difference between the comment Dani made to the comment I made?

Mr. Gray let out a loud sigh, unaware of the inside joke amongst us. Sam doesn't understand it entirely unless Tucker has told her about Val's side of the story. I never told Sam and Tucker about what happened that night. They went to the Nasty Burger and put a fifty dollar tab on my Nasty Account. I was furious when I found out how much money they wasted but the fury just didn't last long. My heart just wasn't into feeling anything but the crushing numbness that losing my daughter entailed. I couldn't feel anything other than the absence of what Vlad had stolen from me.

Then the Disasteroid happened. I don't want to go back there.

"Okay," Mr. Gray sighed again. "I-I guess I have no problem with-with you ghost hunting."

Valerie broke out in an enormous smile, exclaiming happily. She threw her arms over his broad shoulders, "Thank you, Daddy!"

"Just be careful," Mr. Gray replied, holding her back to look her in the eye. "Don't ever jeopardize your life to defeat an enemy. Am I clear?"

"I won't, Daddy," Valerie smiled softly.

"I won't ever allow any of these guys to do that, Mr. Gray. No hunter will die on my watch."

"Don't give me that," Mr. Gray retorted, causing me to flinch. He stared daggers into me and I don't know why. I could have been in ghost form and not received any colder stares. "I know what happened to that agent girl. She nearly died on your watch!"

"Whoa," Mom declared, infuriated.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "He has a right to feel that way. Tiffany Roland was my responsibility. I failed her and now she will spend years in therapy."

"It's not right," Dad objected. "You gave the stand down order. You were too far out! You saved those peoples' lives! No, Damon," Dad shook his head, "You do not come into my house and call my son, the hero, a screw-up."

It was an accident but I let out a loud, aggravated, and annoyed growl. I heard five stifled giggles.

"What," Mom declared, a look of surprise on her face.

"Nothing," I said, my cheeks burning.

"It didn't sound like nothing to me," Dad remarked, his eyes wide like Mom's.

"I'm sorry," I said, still hiding my face behind my hair. "I overreacted."

"I'm just saying," Mr. Gray remarked, his voice a little more hesitant than before. "How can he sit here and promise me that he won't allow any hunter to die when he nearly lost that agent girl?"

"Do you know how bad she was," Mom challenged. She stood up and I groaned.

"Oh, no," I muttered.

"Tiffany Roland," Mom started to recite from memory. She uses this every time she goes to headquarters, trying to get me a raise. I mention how in debt our country is and how comfortable I am in my current financial situation. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I do not want to bankrupt our country.

"Age twenty-nine," Mom continued to recite. She pulled out a file, opening it up but continued to recite. "Female." Finally her eyes landed on the paper: "Trained in the art of ghost hunting for twenty-six years. Licensed and certified in Region Four. Transferred to Region Three. Tuesday, October 17, 2006. Distress call received at o-five-twenty. All available agents recalled. Responsible agent: Daniel Fenton. Supervisor called stand down but agent Roland ignored order.

"Subject X, unknown power level. Upon entering the room, agent Roland located victim. Victim had large chucks of flesh removed from his skin, weapon unknown. Agent Roland made attempt to rescue victim but was stunned with unknown substance. Particle chemicals found on agent suggest ectoplasmic blast. Subject X proceeded to torture agent Roland.

"At o-five-forty, Daniel Fenton and sixty agents arrived on scene. Daniel Fenton only wanted seasoned agents going in for the benefit of the victims. Agents Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray responded." Mom paused and I know what she must be thinking. I hadn't registered Valerie as a hunter by that point in time. I just told the investigator Val was on my team and he put down the agent part. Oh, well. What are they going to do? Fire me.

"When agents arrived at nest, both the victim and agent Roland were unresponsive. Team Phantom preformed rescue and transferred victims to the outside. Subject X was unaccounted for. It is the belief of this committee," Mom began, her voice hard. I covered my face, "That Daniel Fenton saved the lives of both the victim and agent Roland. We find him in no fault to the accident on the morning of October seventeenth."

Way to embarrass me, Mom.

"How hurt was she," Mr. Gray asked, his face pale.

"Ninety percent of her body, much worse than the victim's, is covered in scars. Tiffany Roland would have died if it weren't for Danny. I agree with Jack," Mom shook her head. "You do not accuse my child of screwing up. Danny saved that woman's life and probably the victim's, too."

We called him the victim but honestly, we can't call out who it was. We are bound to his identity's protection. He was a middle aged male that was—eh, hmm, how could I put this nicely—in a bad situation at home. The man never even knew the guy he left the bar with was a ghost. He left with him in hopes of finding love but instead found a world of pain. It was suggested by our medical researchers that he was doped up. Whether he was willing or forced is left up to interpretation but the man was coked out of his mind. He was so stoned, he didn't even notice his new friend glowed in the dark.

Ironically, the only thing the ghost didn't fuck was him. He was actually not raped but the ghost screwed him over every other which way.

Thankfully, Tiffany wasn't sexually abused either. The ghost just liked to watch the skin fall off humans like a banana peel.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Gray said uncomfortably. "The news made it out to be poor planning."

"It was," Dad nodded. "On her part. She knew not to go in that room alone and she had direct orders from her superior. She disobeyed direct orders. Even if she could go ghost hunting again, she'd have her badge suspended."

"Instead, we've listed her as an honorary member," I sighed. "She still risked her life to save another. I know I wished she had listened to me but honestly, in her position, I wouldn't have done one damn thing different."

"The things she must have heard," Valerie said, shaking her head. "When we got there, it was eerily quiet. But it wasn't always that way. The victim was awake through most of the torture."

"There were frostbite marks found on his skin at the beginning of Fall. In my personal opinion, he used his temperature as a numbing agent." Like Vlad did but without the mind control. His cold temperatures, if added in small increments, could numb the skin. I could vouch for that.

"That's your theory on the frostbite," Mom declared. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"What," I asked, raising my eyebrow. "So he could know that maniac used his own nature to help him from passing out. The Division wasn't going anywhere. I could wait a little while so he'd never have to know why he felt such pain."

Jazz shivered. "I couldn't imagine what he must have gone through."

I sighed, something trying to pull me under. I could. I've had skin ripped from my flesh and I didn't know it at the time, but I could feel everything. I had only been a ghost for four months when Vlad raped me. I still remembered what pain was and wasn't so keen on picking up that something was different. Honestly, with so much happening at once, the fact I felt pain at all was overshadowed by the pain I felt.

Tucker put his hand on my shoulder and I gave him a weak smile. I can't shake it this time. Last year, the one year anniversary passed by quickly, taking the feeling of listlessness and heartbreak with it. This year, it sticks around a little. I can't completely shake the memories and I can't return to normal. I was doing better, but the memories are lingering. I don't know what's going on.

_I told you_, Tucker replied. _You are unburying your real feelings this year. Vlad wasn't around to dig up those old feelings. Now that he's around, it's harder to rebury them. I hope to God you can't, too. I want you to get better and you will never recover if you keep up this charade that you have forgiven Vlad._

I have forgiven Vlad, I replied but it came out soft spoken and weak. What the hell is going on with me? Tucker cannot be right about this. I've forgiven Vlad. Once again, it was soft spoken and weak. There was no substance behind the words.

I hung my head, taking in a deep breath. I needed my girls. I needed to get away.

"Are we done here," Tucker asked for me.

"I think so," Mom replied though I didn't look at her.

"Uh, Tucker," Mr. Gray remarked. "Do you mind if we have a talk, son?"

"Just let Danny get out of here," Tucker nodded. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Is something wrong with Danny," Mom asked, her voice curious.

I sucked in a breath. "No," I said, shaking my head. "I just want to clear my head. A lot has happened in the last two hours."

"Isn't that the truth," Mom groaned. "I just don't want you kids to make good on your promise earlier. Not to bring up old wounds, I just don't want you kids disappearing again."

"Just don't try to find out my secrets, Mom," I said, looking to her. "I hate keeping things from you but it's for the best. If you try to discover the secrets early, I'll have to leave until it's time."

My voice was soft and informative. I didn't have the strength to fight. I wanted to see my girls and try to get in control of my life again.

"You coming, Dani," Val asked Dani.

"Nah," Dani smiled. "I'm going to bed. I don't feel so well."

"Are you feeling your uterus bunch," Mom asked, her mind jumping to conclusions.

"I'm not in labor," Dani sighed. "I'm just tired."

I walked over to Dani, rubbing her hair. Being reminded why this mess began at all, I pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry for last week," I whispered in only a tone that she and maybe Sam and Tucker could pick up. "Take care of yourself, baby girl. You know how to get a hold of me. I'll be right here." I said the last of it in a normal voice so everyone could hear it and not wonder why I pulled Dani in the way I did.

"I'm sorry for last week, too," Dani whispered back to me. "I know you would. I love you, cuz." Dani and I both had our hearts caught in our throats as we exclaimed. "…'cause you're the best brother in the world, bro."

"I love you too, sis," I said, trying not to laugh. "Nice save," I whispered.

"I don't know if it did or not," Dani whispered right back.

"Get some sleep," I replied. I pulled away from her, crossing the room. "I'll call you later, Mom. Night."

"You're staying the night at your headquarters, aren't you," Mom sighed.

"I think so," I sighed. "Like I said. I'll call you later." Sam, Jazz, Valerie and I walked out of the room. I hope Tucker would be okay. He may be able to read minds but all that will do is tell him how Mr. Gray is going to make his life miserable for dating his daughter before he makes his life miserable for dating his daughter.

"If you feel like joining us, Dani, you know where to find us," Jazz told our little sister.

"I know," Dani smiled. Dani followed us into the changing room but we bypassed her by a mile when we started to climb the stairs.

3 3 3

All worries and anxieties vanished at the sight of my beautiful girls. Lilly was in the floor, her soft black hair with the white streak cupping her face. At the sound of the door closing, Lilly looked up and her small face broke out in a huge grin. "Daddy," Lilly cried, jumping up from her game of Memory, and running straight for me. I chuckled as I caught her mid-air and held her close to me. "Is everything okay at home? Can we go home or not?"

"What," I asked like her words made no sense. "We can go home, baby girl. I just wanted to talk with Grandma and Grandpa about something. We were never pushed out of Fentonworks."

"Yeah, right," Lilly grimaced, tilting her head at me. "I'm not blind or death, Daddy. I know something went wrong."

My little girl is too smart for her own good. "Just don't worry, pumpkin. Daddy, Mommy, Uncle Tucker, Aunt Jazz and Aunt Val took care of everything."

"What about Aunt Danielle," Lilly asked. She didn't call Dani by her nickname. She told me it sounded like she was talking about me and it made her confused. Mom and Dad call her Danielle, too. About the only ones who call her Dani know who she really is. Lilly knows she is my sister but she can't figure out how I got so 'lucky'. _My sister came out as a __baby_, she had growled.

"Dani was there," I smiled. "But I had her stay out of it. You know how tired she is all the time."

"Are they going to be babies, too," Lilly grumbled.

I smiled. "Afraid so. I'm the only one who got a sister at a different age."

"Figures," Lilly grumbled. "You being the hero and all, the stork would know to skip the infants around you."

I shook my head, amazed at how my little girl's mind worked. "He brought the two of you to me."

"Well," Lilly said, putting her hand to her mouth as she thought about it. Her eyes lit up as her hand dropped like a rock in a pond. "He gave her ghost powers, too! So, he made two things about her delivery special. Grandma and Grandpa don't have ghost powers so how did Aunt Danielle get them."

I smiled. "I guess that stork just got cooking and wanted to put all kinds of cool things in her."

"Figures," Lilly grumbled again, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I kissed her cheek as I made it towards the couch. Sam crouched in the floor, picking up Lilly's Memory game cards. I sat down on the couch and Lilly put her hand on my shoulder to balance herself as she walked across my lap. Finally, she made it to the end of the couch where I store her books and she put her hand on the armrest, bending over the side of the couch. I put my hand around the front of her to stabilize her but let her be independent.

Lilly was three feet and three inches and weighted twenty-four pounds dripping wet. However, she was forty inches of pure energy… and I'm not talking about her ghost powers. The child loved striking out on her own and done so more frequently now. As I said earlier, she discovered ice skating last week and absolutely loves it. She loved playing in the snow last week and would have stayed outside until she caught pneumonia if I hadn't gave her a strict limit of how long she could stay outside. Megan, however, who normally likes being outside, screamed as if a squirrel had gotten in that bassinet with her. I have a suspicion that she takes after her father with the heat.

So now I have a completely messed up pair of girls. The one born in the summer loves the winter and the one born in the fall loves the summer. Lilly didn't really care for the fall. Where most of us love how the colors changed, Lilly remarked that the brown, ugly stuff was covering the ground and the trees were naked for some reason. I shook my head at her complete confusion at winter. _What_, she had asked sarcastically, _is the fall a streak at a sporting event_?

I can't get Lilly to hate the summer, though, despite how she complains about the heat. Once Lilly knew that we get off every summer, it was her favorite season. Of course, she's not fooling me. Winter is her favorite season and I have my hands full to keep her healthy. The last thing I want is for Mom and Dad to have a perfect reason to draw blood. I have enough problems with Dani.

Lilly righted herself with the book in tow. "Can we read some more, Daddy? I want to know what happens to Scrooge."

"Why don't you just watch the movie and find out like the rest of us," I playfully teased.

"We'll watch the movie after we're done with the book," Lilly quipped up, stepping over my left leg so she could sit down on it. I grabbed half the book and we opened it up to the turned-down page. I couldn't have a normal fifteen month old. No. Instead of wanting me to read _This Old Man_ a million and one times, she wants me to read a million and one pages of _The Christmas Carol_. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world, though. She's the light of my day.

3 3 3

Megan latched on immediately and began to ravage my already-sore nipple. I winced but it didn't deter the three week old. Lilly had fell asleep while I was reading the book so I had put my attention on my newborn. Instead of having Dom or Gage feed her (or even Sam, Jazz or Valerie), I decided to have one of the five soothe her until I finished with Lilly. I wanted to feed her myself. Now, I kind of wonder if that was a smart move.

I love the bonding time Megan and I get when we breastfeed but I hate the feeling. It's so unnatural and my breasts hurt and feel really heavy. They're constantly protruding, the areolas not taut like for a normal man, but at least they're not as big as they are right now twenty-four seven. The nipples not only sag, but I have fat surrounding the entire breast, some of it hanging out. They're not huge. I mean, when I cup them to express milk, they require nothing more than my thumb, index and middle finger to squeeze them. But it still feels weird when they balloon and the heaviness leaves them aching for minutes after they 'retract', and that's not even including how my little girl attacks them like Tucker at an all meat buffet.

Megan sucked the milk out of my nipple and stored it in her mouth until she got a mouthful. I felt her swallow and she went back to collecting more milk. Boy, it was really different than the time Lilly and I breastfed. Lilly only ate for a few minutes and once she burped, she was done. Not Megan. Once I burp her, she'll go right back to feeding. It can take anywhere from fifteen to twenty minutes to feed her and she eats like freaking eight times a day! This kid is a milk machine.

When Megan didn't begin collecting more milk after her last drink, I knew it was time to burp her. I pulled her out of the football hold and held her on my shoulder over the burping towel I have over my shoulder. I found out I was lucky with Lilly. My third breastfeeding had Megan upchucking all over me. I don't know what's worse: ghost goo or baby barf.

I patted her back softly, every once and a while rubbing vigorously, waiting for her to let one rip. I was glad Tucker wasn't here, because he usually makes some kind of wiseass crack when Megan burps. It either cracks me up or irritates me. I returned to patting in a rhythm. Speaking of Tucker, what is taking him so long?

I glanced over to Valerie who was currently trying her hardest not to show how much I was cracking her up. "Do you think your father has tried to kill Tucker or what, Val?"

"I-I don't know," she replied, putting her hand to her mouth. Her hand covered her smile but it didn't cover her eyes.

"You don't have to hide that from me, Val. I know how funny it looks."

Valerie fell over on the opposite couch, laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just weird to see you breastfeeding!"

"Well, I think it is beautiful," Sam retorted. She always defended my breastfeeding, even against me. I shook my head.

"Of course you think it's beautiful," I said, rolling my eyes. "You're not the one doing it, Momma."

Sam shot me a look. "Oh, come on! Don't you think what you are doing is some work of art?"

"No," I shook my head. "I am feeding my child with lady boobs. I think it is some kind of screwed up!"

"Sam is right, Danny," Jazz cut in. "Breastfeeding is the most natural thing in the world. A woman's breasts aren't there for sexual fantasies; it is there to feed the next generation—to make them big and strong. For a man to have a baby, he must also provide for this child. That means everything in his biology must match a woman's."

"It is natural for a woman," I declared, looking to her in aggravation. "If you have forgotten, I am a man. No 'wo' in front!" I felt like I was arguing with Vlad again. He always calls me a woman. He has since the thirty-two hours. Even after we got together, he called me his 'girl' because I was pregnant. I'd love to impregnate him and see if he still wants to save the halfa race!

"I know you are a man, Danny," Jazz rolled her eyes. "But the fact remains you are now a contributing factor to the increasing of this populous. To bring them into this world, you must care for them as a mother would. You can be their father for all other intents and purposes and Sam be their mother, but your roles are reversed. Do you know how many men would love to share this role with you?"

"I bet one time in my shoes, they'd hand that breastfeeding gauntlet back over to the woman," I grumbled.

"Oh, come on," Sam declared. "How hard can it be? Your nipples deflate as soon as you're done. At least you don't have to worry about engorgement!"

"Oh, trust me, they're engorged," I quipped. "You wouldn't believe how full they get when they balloon out."

That's my problem with breastfeeding. I think if they stayed this size at all times, no matter how horrifying that thought might be, I would be able to deal with it better. But the sudden ballooning and the sudden discomfort the engorgement brings; I just can't get used to it. This child is an Olympian breast feeder and my nipples are really sensitive.

Megan burped and I placed her back in the football hold. She latched on and I flinched, feeling my nipple tighten considerably. Red hot pain followed shortly after but it ebbed away, only the pressure of the milk and the feel of it expressing giving me any discomfort. Soon, I was able to focus on only my daughter and not a million other things.

Sam turned around and I saw her get the expresser. I guess I could have more taken out. At least it would help with the pressure. The milk produces all at once so there is no need to wait and it produces so fast (I mean, come on, I'm talking instantaneous here), there is no way the nipple can empty until the balloon deflates. That just leaves me with one baby to feed and two engorged nipples. Expressing helps tremendously. I can't imagine how it would feel without expressing.

I know when Lilly was still in her first month of life, I watched my milk supply dry up. I had those 'man boobs' as Tucker called them and I could express some milk out of them but they never ballooned after our first and only feeding. I would watch how some milk would come out and then a little later, only a drop or two. Finally, about a month and a half later, I woke up and my nipples were taut again. That's what it's like to dry up. When Megan is weaned, the nipples will vanish and I won't be able to recall them again.

Megan's sucking slowed down and I looked at the clock. It was eight minutes since I started breastfeeding. That's weird. She usually takes longer. I put her against my shoulder again but she started to fall asleep. Excitement filled my senses. "She's falling asleep on her own," I declared in a hushed voice.

"Then don't ruin it," Sam returned, also in a hushed voice. "Put her in the bassinet!"

I carried Megan gently over to the bassinet Sam had bought for our daughter. The bassinet at home was your run-of-the-mill bassinet. It had the bucket with the shield and a platform on the bottom for her diapers. Sam's was no such thing.

The bassinet sat in the corner of our bedroom, completely out of the way. Lilly's crib sat against the wall, her violet colored sheets contrasting loudly in the creamed colored room. Megan's bassinet, though, sat in the corner with an off-white fitting sheet. This bassinet was round in shape and it almost looked like an egg. The canopy forged up the top, leaving a hollow spot where Megan slept. The bucket was completely in the shape of an actual bucket, going straight to the bottom, only the mattress keeping Megan elevated. We stored toys beneath the mattress so that Megan could play with them when she was old enough.

I gently laid her down and Megan lulled her head to the side, smacking her lips softly. She wasn't rooting. She was just settling in for a nap. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it! After twenty days, Megan was actually falling asleep on her own. I felt like if I allowed myself to believe it, I'd crumble when this turns out to be a big flop.

I walked out of Sam's and my bedroom, shutting the door to. I loved being half ghost when it came to babysitting. I don't need a baby monitor. Mom and Dad never can figure out how I knew Lilly was awake from her nap when I never carried a baby monitor with me.

"Did she stay down," Sam asked me. I sat down beside of her as Sam made room for me. She came back on my lap, her feet curled up behind her.

"Yeah," I nodded, looking to the room. I expected to hear Megan screaming. "For now, she's down."

"Oh, my God," Sam said softly. "This is a big breakthrough."

"Don't," I shook my head, looking back at her. "I couldn't take the heartbreak if this isn't real."

Sam chuckled, leaning her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her head. For the moment, everything was peaceful. I didn't know how long this was going to last, but I was going to enjoy it while it did.

3 3 3

Tucker arrived at headquarters about forty-five minutes after we left Fentonworks. Whatever happened, it must have been big. The two of them talked a long time. Tucker settled down on the opposite couch from Sam and I, sitting next to Val. Jazz actually wasn't texting Joseph but was actually reading a book. Valerie hooked her arm in Tucker's, snuggling into his shoulder.

"So, what happened with my dad," Val asked hesitantly.

"We had a long talk about what you mean to me, what you mean to him, how important it is to respect you and how important it is for me not to take advantage of you."

Val put her head down, embarrassment burning her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Tucker said softly. "Cause after I told him I already knew that stuff," he paused as he looked Val in the eye, "he approved."

Valerie broke out in a huge grin, "He did?"

"Yes, he did," Tucker smiled. "I am to bring you home tonight but he approves. You're not allowed to stay over here. No adult supervision, ya know."

Valerie groaned. "It's not right. I'm old enough to spend a night alone."

"It's not about having a sleepover," Tucker said softly. "Your dad just doesn't know what to think, Val. He was about to fire some questions at Mom and Dad that they wouldn't have the answers to."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Where Headquarters was? How we got a headquarters? Why did we get one in the first place? How frequently we come over here? Things like that. The only question they would be able to answer was why they let us go."

"When Daddy finds out Mr. and Mrs. Fenton don't know where headquarters is, he will try to get me to answer. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"We trust you," Sam replied softly.

"I wished I could stay here," Val sighed. "But I should have known Dad wouldn't allow it. He knows how serious this is. I defied him to protect you."

"Oh, and he told me how uncool he thought that was," Tucker added, nonchalant. "I told him how cool I thought it was!"

"Megan went to sleep on her own," I decided to tell Tucker. Tucker looked up at me in a happy surprise.

"No," Tucker denied, excitedly. "Oh, my God! That is so cool!"

"She's been asleep for about thirty minutes," I smiled. "I can't bring myself to believe it, though."

"She's bound to pick up on these things," Tucker replied. "She's already aware that we sleep when it is dark and are active when it is light. She's also feeling the power. She hasn't recognized that the power is in her but she knows she can feel it."

"What does she sound like," Sam asked, a warm smile on her face.

"Soft voice. A little softer than Lilly's. She has Vlad's accent."

"Oh," Sam said, her smile dropping momentarily. "Oh, well," Sam brushed it off. "Does she know her name?"

"Actually, I don't know," Tucker replied. "When we call her Megan, she looks to our faces. I don't know if she's recognizing that it's her name being called or if we just want her attention. Anyhow, when she looks at us, she knows what we want."

"So the name has no meaning, only the response," Jazz replied from the recliner.

"That's my impression," Tucker nodded.

"Does she know who we are," I asked.

"Yes," Tucker nodded. "She identifies Sam as the one who carried her but she knows Mommy and Daddy are Sam and Danny and Aunts and Uncle is Jazz, Val, and Tucker."

"That's cool," I smiled. "I want to be Daddy anyway. What about when I breastfeed? Is she confused?"

"It doesn't even seem weird," Tucker replied. "She's never shown signs of contemplation."

"That's good," I sighed. "Hopefully, she won't remember. I won't have to tell her until she's older."

We can't hear Megan. Her thoughts are simple so only Tucker (and Vlad) have that ability. It turns out, Tucker can't even share what he hears with us. We he tries, it comes out like feelings. Tucker says he can hear a voice but all I get is emotions.

The questions died down as Sam and I laid on the couch, cuddled up. Tucker and Valerie were laying across from us, doing the same thing. I glanced at Jazz but she wasn't staring at us. She was reading her book, seemingly unaffected. I hope that's the way it is. I hate leaving her as the fifth wheel.

We all fell into a comfortable silence, only the popping of the fire making any noise. Soft breathing came from Sam and my bedroom while a turning of the page followed in a normal rhythm. Sam sat up a little, reaching her head to me and pulling me into a kiss. I was taken by surprise but I wasn't complaining. I did not see the kiss coming. Sam pushed herself over on top of me, her hands wrapping around my head and her fingers running through the shaved part of my hair. I rested my hands on her hips, holding her there.

I felt that burn kick up again and I couldn't let her go. It wasn't just a want anymore, it was a need. I could care less about anything else. There was just she and I and that's the only thing that mattered to me. I had nothing material holding me to this world. I had nothing spiritual holding me to this world. It was as if Sam was the only thing I needed. It was as if I wasn't complete until I could hold her.

I broke this kiss, breathing heavily. Something wasn't right. This wasn't natural. What about my children? What about Jazz and Tucker? What about my parents? What about Valerie? Don't they count? Why just Sam?

A thought occurred to me and I knew I needed to proceed with caution. I stood up, pulling Sam with me. We went outside and the entire forested area was plunged into shadows. I held Sam's hand, her breath labored as well. We walked for a while until Sam pushed me into a tree, capturing my lips in hers again. The fire started again and I wasn't strong enough to pull away. Stop, I screamed at my mind. I couldn't, though. The thought made me sick.

I continued to try to get control over my own emotions but they were so powerful. My hormones were running rapid and my senses were in overdrive. I swore I could feel the bark against my back but that can't be true. I have to stop this. This can't continue. We are not acting on our own impulses.

It brought back memories. Memories from another life. An angry passion, fearful of what was to come, drowned by obligations and a second chance. I had told Vlad he was going to be a father and he had become excited. I was still scared of what would happen to me and I didn't want to die for a bastard child born in a time of great pain and hurt. After some time to consider the child's position, I decided I didn't want to get rid of it after all. I was really afraid but I had decided the child was innocent as well. Then I decided that Vlad was hurt by my question and he deserved a second chance. The urge was so powerful then, too.

Vlad teleported me to the house in Elemerton and I couldn't have denied him if I tried.

Please, forgive me Sam.

"No," I shouted through the kiss, summoning power in my hand. The power exploded, sending us flying. I snapped the tree in two, the wood splintering, and I felt a rush of pain explode in my back. I screamed, shrieking in pain. I pulled myself to my feet, my head splitting with a headache, as the large tree collapsed in the opposite direction. My world swayed as the pain remained.

"Wha-what happened," Sam asked, holding her hand to the back of her head. Sam winced, flinching in pain. "What were we doing? How did we get here?"

I also remembering that feeling. Not so much as not really knowing, just not understanding. I couldn't figure out why I gave myself to Vlad after our first fight.

"It's happening, Sam," I winced. There was little doubt in my mind. The reason I could feel with Vlad but not with Dani is because it's from magnetism. I could feel with Sam just now.

"What's happening, Danny? How did we get outside?"

"You don't know," I asked, confused.

"Know what," Sam demanded. "We were just lying on the couch and then I wake up outside!"

"That's strange," I whispered to myself. "I remembered what I did."

"Danny, can you please explain this to me! I don't know what's going on!"

"We've started magnetism, Sam," I said softly. "I felt this overwhelming desire to be with you. I brought you outside so we could talk about this in private but you attacked me into a tree and started kissing me. I kind of attacked you right back, this one with force and not with kissing. I had to break us apart and to do that, it had to be big or we'd make the mistake that Vlad and I made."

"And what's that," Sam asked, coming to her feet. Sam hissed from the pain she felt.

"I'm sorry," I said, my heart heavy. "We would have made love because of a stupid law instead of what we wanted. When I decided to accept Vlad's apology, I guess the law took that as my surrender to his love. We made love that day and I wasn't ready. It was all the power. I won't allow that to happen to us. We will made love when we want to, not when some dumb law says we have to."

Sam stepped towards me and I was on edge. "I agree," Sam nodded. "Do you think you could heal me, though?"

I smiled softly. "Sure," I said, phasing my hand in her shoulder. Relief flooded Sam's body. I hate to tell her, but she was already beginning to heal. It just would have taken time.

"Thanks," Sam sighed. "I'm sorry I attacked you. I swear I don't remember it. I was falling asleep on your shoulder and then I was slamming into a tree."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," I said softly. "It was the only thing I could think of. It had to be swift."

"You had to do what you had to do. I don't hold it against you," Sam said softly. "So," she sighed. "How do we remain in control? The way it sounds, I won't have any memory of doing anything. That's going to suck."

I smirked. "I don't really know, Sam. It's not like I have a great track record with magnetism. The last one I fell under had me in a yo-yo relationship with a maniac."

"I just don't want to make love to you and not remember it," Sam sighed. "We have to find a way to prevent it."

"I don't know why you don't have any memory," I said honestly. "I remembered doing it. I just didn't know what sparked it." I'll have to ask… I sighed. I'll have to ask Vlad what he felt that day.

3 3 3

We returned to headquarters but didn't say anything about what happened. It was between the two of us. That's how I wanted it to stay. I think Tucker was too busy with Valerie to notice us so Sam and I slipped into our bedroom. Sam put her hand on Megan's bassinet and I wrapped Sam up in my arms. This is what matters. I love Sam more than words can speak but to say our children don't matter… I shook my head, disgusted. I guess to a ghost, children don't matter. You're already dead so there's a good chance your children are mature. Ours are just starting their lives. Literally for Megan.

Megan slept so peacefully, and it warmed my heart. She's been a tough one these first weeks and I was wondering if she'd turn around. I wouldn't care if she hadn't… and she still might not. I need to keep that in the back of my mind. Megan is only three weeks old. She shouldn't be figuring this out this quickly. I guess Lilly has spoiled me in that manner.

"I wonder why Lilly was so advanced," I whispered to Sam. My voice was soft enough that it wouldn't wake the girls.

"I don't know," Sam returned, equally as quiet. "We can't say it's only because of Vlad. She was advanced…"

"At birth," I continued with her. "I know. That's what makes this so puzzling. What makes Lilly so much different?"

"We don't even know what powers Megan will develop," Sam said softly. "Lilly has received a little bit from both of you. She received Vlad's electricity though not his heat. She received your ghost sense so that means she'll develop ice powers. What will Megan have?"

"I think you figured it out," I said, stepping back to look at her. "Lilly received my powers of prophetic dreams! She's been dreaming of the future since she was conceived. Could she have learned how to develop from her dreams?"

"You do it all the time," Sam said, shrugging. "I don't see why Lilly couldn't."

I looked to Lilly's crib, the baby sleeping on her stomach. "It makes sense," I said, studying her. "That's why she called me mommy when I was pregnant with her. She thought I was you and Vlad was me. She never knew anything about Vlad. I thought she was hearing her own voice and mistaking it for mine but that just might have made things more confusing. She knew from her dreams that you were her mother."

Sam smiled brightly. "She thought you were me," Sam asked, her voice getting choked up. "She loved me before I even knew her!"

"Of course," I smiled. "It wasn't just me, Sam. Lilly knew all of us and she missed us when she was on the island. She craved what she has now."

"She'll never lose this," Sam said softly. "I know you must be scared. She's your daughter but she has no relation to me. You're afraid that one day, she won't stand up to someone who does have my blood. But I'm here to say I don't care who's DNA courses through her. She is my daughter and so is Megan. Vlad can impregnate you all he wants but he won't steal what is mine." She looked into my eyes. "This is my family now, Danny. I want you to know that. Sammy is not my oldest child."

Her words may have been trying to stake a claim in me but surprisingly I didn't want to fight. I wanted to be hers. "You don't know how much that means to me," I said softly. "I do have these little doubts but they are minor at best. The way I see you with the girls… Sam, I can't doubt that you see these girls as your own flesh and blood. I have it so great. Most people would go running from the baggage I bring but you accept it. I know when we are eighteen, we will introduce the girls as yours and mine. There will be no 'this is our children, but…'. There will only be 'this is our children'. Period."

"Absolutely," Sam replied, wrapping up in my arms. "They are mine. I may not have delivered them but they're mine. Vlad has no family here. He can only participate in yours and mine."

I stepped out again, looking at her. "Are you saying that you agree to allowing Vlad to see the girls?"

"I've realized something, Danny," Sam said softly. "If after everything he's done, you can still forgive him, then I am the only one who is truly blind. Don't expect me to take any garbage he throws at me. He does any mudslinging and I'll sling it right back. You're not the only bitch around here."

I nearly coughed up a lung. "Sam," I silently scolded. "You are not a bitch!"

"He messes with my family, the hell I'm not," Sam retorted. "He's called me one for months. I'm about to show him what a bitchy Sam looks like."

"What's wrong," I asked, narrowing my eyes. Something was off about the way she said that.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said, rubbing my cheek. "It's over."

"Did he attack you," I nearly shouted. Megan started to fuss and I realized I lost control.

"He didn't attack me," Sam said, scouring. "He made an offer that I threw in his face."

"When was this," I asked, panicking. Vlad went near Sam and I didn't even know it.

"I was on the way to pick you up Saturday," Sam said softly. "The transport service driver pulled the vehicle over and the next thing I know, I'm in a limo. Vlad controlled the mind of the driver to pull over, transported me to his limo and had the driver continue the trip. He had no idea he even stopped, much less that I wasn't in the back. Vlad drove me the rest of the way to the mall, making an offer 'I couldn't refuse'." Sam rolled her eyes. "I refused it."

"What did he offer," I asked, a fire burning in my gut. Sam picked up Megan, beginning to soothe her. I was too furious to hold her. I might accidently hurt Megan.

"He offered me fifty thousand dollars, a relocation and a multi-million dollar company in exchange to you," Sam scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I told him to get the hell out of my sight, I didn't want to hear it."

"He offered to pay you off," I asked in shock.

"Like I could put a price on what you mean to me," Sam scoffed again. "He accused me of forcing you to do something you didn't want to do. I told him you could leave at any time you wanted to but if you tried to go back to him, I'd knock the sense back into you. He tried to prove to me that you were happier with him than you were with me." She whistled, "He didn't take kindly to the idea of us making love."

"You told him," I asked incredulously.

"Not willingly," Sam said softly. "He read my mind."

"Did he say anything else," I urged her to tell me.

"No," Sam said, shaking her head. "He might have mentioned me regretting this choice but as far as I know, he didn't threaten me." I gave her a stern look and Sam cracked. She started laughing. "Okay, his threat wasn't threatening. How about that?"

"I didn't ask if he threatened you," I scoffed. "I wanted to know if he said anything else. 'You might regret this' qualifies as something!"

"I didn't really take him seriously," Sam rolled her eyes. "He had his driver drop me off, he made some kind of rant that he'd get his family back and the driver sped away. I went and picked you up."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," I said, shaking my head. "You didn't even act differently Saturday!"

"What else was new about it," Sam shrugged. "Your biological father is silly," Sam cooed at Megan. "Yes he is!"

"Sam," I said, panic taking over my entire form. "I've been waiting for him to crack. This just might have been when it happened. He's had two days!"

"Don't worry," Sam smiled up at me. "I'm not afraid of him. There is nothing to be afraid of. If he does kill me, I'll come back as a twenty-two. That's not exactly his smartest move, is it?"

"You think this is funny," I declared, on the verge of losing it. The thought of Vlad hurting Sam scares me more than anything and here she is, making wise cracks!

"There is nothing funny about me coming back as a Superior and inflicting a world of hurt on Vlad Masters for trying to steal my man," Sam said, looking me in the eyes. "I'm not joking, Danny. I'm not afraid of him. I wasn't scared of him that day. If the damn vehicle wasn't moving, I would have got out before the mall. As it was, I didn't stay there any longer than I had to. The limo was put in park and I climbed out. I'm not listening to his mad rants about how he is better for you than I am. I may not be the best choice for you but I am ten times better than Vlad!"

"Are you kidding me," I said, walking over to her. I rubbed her hair, stroking her chin with my index finger. "You are the only thing for me. You are all I want." I sighed, "But why ten times?"

"For each thing he's done for you," Sam said softly. "For making you scared, for raping you, for hurting you, for stealing your innocence, for making you hide from us, for breaking your heart, for stealing Lilly, for making you remove your powers and losing the twins, for having Paulina touch you and for kidnapping and impregnating Dani."

I cracked a smile. She never mentioned actually making Lilly and Megan as mistakes. "I think I'd rather say you're a million times better for me than Vlad. For everything that you do for me."

"And what could that be," Sam smiled.

"It has to be that high," I said, stroking her face. I ran my hand down to her chest. "For every breath you take for one."

"I love you," Sam said, breathless. Instead of focusing on the magnetism, we both focused on Megan. She was starting to lull back to sleep.

"I love you too," I whispered back to her. I rubbed Megan's black fuzzy hair.

3 3 3

As the sun sank through the sky, taking the last of its rays, we were all back in the living room. We all sat on the large couch, watching a movie, Sam practically on my lap and Val practically on Tucker's with Jazz in the middle. This time, though, Jazz didn't oversee the fifth wheel emotion. She had her arms crossed across her chest, an annoyed look on her face. Worst still, we weren't even really cuddling. We were just trying to make room for Jazz. The couch was huge but fitting five people on one couch was not easy.

I need a bigger couch.

The girl on the screen peeked her head around the corner, that stupid stick in her hand pointless against the freaking monster, just when Megan opened her lungs. The sound actually scared us, all of us jumping from the unexpected assault on our ears.

Jazz shrieked the loudest. "Damn, Megan scared the hell out of me," she declared, her hand trying to quiet the thundering muscle.

"I'll get her," I said, gently pushing Sam towards Jazz. Sam leaned in, Jazz helping her add more room, and I stood up. Sam rested back on the overcrowded couch as I made my way to the bedroom.

Poor Megan was screaming her head off, her cries broken and hiccupping. I reached down and gently eased her up. "You're my hero," Lilly mumbled sleepily. I heard the mattress groan slightly as Lilly turned over. Really, it barely made a sound but I could hear the faintest of sounds.

I took Megan over to the glider and began to soothe her into submission.

3 3 3

Finally, it was approaching the time for Valerie to go home. Valerie was gathering the last of her belongings while Tucker grabbed her jacket. I watched the couple go about as they prepared to say goodbye. Tucker slipped her Jacket over Val's shoulders, Valerie straightening it out. I lowered my head, watching the couple with embarrassment despite my inability to turn away. "I love you, Valerie," Tucker whispered to her. Val looked at him, a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. "I don't think I've told you this, but I love you. You are my everything."

"I love you, too, Tucker," Val smiled, brushing a stay hair away from her face. I choked up, feeling overly emotional. Don't get me wrong. I would rather get my teeth drilled than to watch a romance movie but this was my brother. Tucker was finally in love and I couldn't be happier. Jazz, Tucker and I have all found love. Now, if only I can get Dani to the place she needs to be.

"I'm going to take her home," Tucker said, looking up. "I'll take the transport service so you don't need to worry. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Okay," I nodded. "You two enjoy yourselves and have a good night, Valerie."

"You too, Danny," Val smiled. Tucker opened the door, allowing Valerie to exit. I could see the flattery despite the independent façade she tried to put on. As soon as Tucker was out the door, Sam, Jazz and I were giggling like school girls.

"Finally," I declared, pulling my arm to me in a celebratory fashion. "I've been trying to get the two of them together for years!"

"It's finally serious," Sam smiled. "Even before we erased reality, it was sort of a fling. Tucker is growing up, Danny."

"He's finally had to defend their relationship to someone," I smiled. "Mom Number Two thinks Valerie is a PDA!"

Jazz began snickering. "No!"

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "He's been telling Mrs. Foley that he's been going on dates with a Valerie the past few months. Last Friday, before their date, he told her again he was going out with Valerie and Mrs. Foley thought that Tucker was going through a lot of trouble for a PDA."

Jazz shook her head. "That's just sad."

"You can't blame her," I laughed. "We have all joked that Tucker would marry a PDA!"

"But for your own mother to believe you'd wine and dine a gadget," Jazz chuckled. "That's low!"

We chuckled, I wrapping my arms around Sam's shoulders. Sam leaned into me, tilting her head up, and kissing me. I heard Jazz snort a happy acknowledgment.

"Your man will be here soon enough," I smiled. I kissed Sam quickly. "I need to call Mom. I promised."

"Okay," Sam smiled. I stood up, going into the work stations. I pulled out my phone, dialing the number at Fentonworks.

"Hello," Mom answered.

"Hey," I replied, my voice soft. "How did it go with Mr. Gray?"

"Okay," Mom sighed. "I felt like crud. He had a lot of good points!"

"It's nothing you can control, Mom," I smiled. "I bought headquarters on my own. That's the bad thing about being both the Distributor and a good ghost hunter. I will never run out of money."

"But I should at least know where it is," Mom grumbled. "You kids should not be there, unsupervised, on a school night."

"We're just hanging out," I said softly. "You trust us, right?"

"I'll be calling the school tomorrow. You tell me?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Mom, half my job takes place at school. I won't blow it off for just any old thing. If I'm not there, there's something bigger than us skipping going on."

"Then what happened at the beginning of the month," Mom demanded. "You missed a week of school and I didn't see you all week!"

"It was personal," I replied, casually. "So," I started. "What did you learn from your hidden cameras?"

Mom snorted a laugh. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

"That's why I asked," I added pointedly.

"That's for your father and I only to know," Mom added pointedly. "Tucker can try all he wants, he won't get rid of those cameras!"

"The same way he wouldn't crack your program," I returned on her. Mom didn't know what to say to that. "I'm telling you, Mom. Tucker is the best of the best. If there's a way to do it, Tucker will do it."

"I just don't get it, Danny," Mom declared, her voice scolding. "What got you two so upset that you had to erase my memories. You made your sister cry!"

"It doesn't have audio, does it," I observed. Mom's sigh came as my answer. "It was between us. I screwed up and said something she took out of context. We got into it because we know each other so well and we're so alike. I made a lot of mistakes and she was scared. We both felt bad about what happened but in the heat of the moment, we let some secrets fly. I had to take care of the exposure."

"Exposure," Mom declared, incredulous. "You act like your secret is something obscene. I have a right to know what you kids are hiding. Your father and I have a right, Danny!"

"And I have a job I have to do," I said simply. "Mom, I will tell you. This is not permanent. As soon as I graduate, I will include you in the secret. I just have to make sure our jobs won't clash."

"But graduation is so far away," Mom sighed. "I will miss half of your life with this secret."

I chuckled. "Mom, I die when I'm ninety-two. I hardly count four years as half of my life!"

"You die when you're ninety-two," Mom declared. I stopped laughing. "How do you know that?"

Okay, so not the best thing to say. "It's nothing," I sighed. "I'm just saying that these four years are hardly the best years of our lives. But I know you. I know a parent. You can't know about me entirely and be my mom. I know you will be my mom after graduation but I won't be the same. I will be a man by then. I won't be living at home anymore. It's either move out early or keep you in the dark. What would you rather do?"

"You might as well live somewhere else," Mom sighed. "You're already a man, Danny. You protect your family and town. You are raising a daughter. You are self-sufficient. You are independent. What's the difference between now and graduation?"

"I'll be legal," I said honestly.

"It doesn't matter to me," Mom replied, her voice serious. "If you think just because you are eighteen that I will allow you to risk your life if there's something I can do about it, then you are seriously mistaken. I know you know what I'm talking about. You can't tell me that when you're children turn eighteen, you will abandon them!"

"Of course not," I said softly. "But I will understand better than you do. There's a lot of things different about us that you just don't understand."

"And who's fault is that," Mom grumbled.

"Mine," I nodded, accepting my guilt. "But I can't ignore the fact that I also have no control over this. What will be will be."

"That's true," Mom sighed. "When are you kids coming home?"

"I don't know yet," I sighed. "Maybe tomorrow. Maybe not. I'll let you know."

"I don't like that," Mom sighed. "Make sure you kids get some sleep tonight, okay. I don't want you staying up half the night."

"I will," I smiled. "Goodnight, Mom. I love you."

Mom's voice got caught in her throat and I know I surprised her. "You're not mad?"

"No," I shook my head despite the fact she couldn't see it. "We're just hanging out. Sure, I am a little upset that you don't trust me but there's only so much you can take. I understand that. This has nothing to do with what happened earlier. You proved to me you were willing to work with me. You didn't continue to scream."

"So us screaming means we're being unreasonable but you screaming means you care," Mom asked incredulously.

I hummed. "Sort of. When I wasn't screaming, you proved to me you wanted things to blow by. I don't expect you not to scream when I scream. It's a natural process. But when I was calm and you were calm, I knew we were on the same page. Understand?"

"Not really," Mom said, her voice confused.

I laughed. "Anyway, all I'm saying is that human emotions copy each other. When one person is doing one thing and the other is doing another, we aren't on the same page. If I was screaming and you were trying to remain calm, we wouldn't be seeing eye to eye. There was no way either one of us would get anywhere."

"Yeah, but screaming never settles anything. I saw that on the footage. You and Danielle screamed at each other but you two come apart lighting quick."

"But we weren't on the same page until I started screaming at her. We didn't get anything done until we started the fight." I laughed. "Our family is weird that way. Most people need someone to stand apart to get something done. We need to come apart before we can go back together again. We probably could have reassembled Humpty Dumpty."

Mom laughed. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you, too."

"Night," I said again, hanging up. I returned to the living room. We wouldn't be going to bed just yet. We all get by with little sleep.

3 3 3

We ended our stay at TPHQ Wednesday evening. We went to school both Tuesday and Wednesday and even arrived early. Both days had the secretary peeking into our first block, leading me to suspect Mom having something to do with it. Mom wanted us to tell them where headquarters was but it was the last place we could be ourselves at. I didn't want the only place we can find sanctuary at to be compromised.

The beginning of the month had the committee hearing the last of the evidence against the board for their involvement in the damage of the storm. I attended the closing arguments and it looked promising. December sixth, the committee ruled that the board is to be tried for involuntarily manslaughter and the Division officers may hold them accountable. I strongly felt that the members of that board ignored public safety and endangered lives needlessly. So that night, I wrote out a report to have each one interviewed and reviewed for dismissal. We're about to see who's the weakest link.

All members of the board were placed on probation and were not allowed to partake in ghost hunting, rulemaking, authority holding and had their weapons confiscated.

After everything that was going down at the Headquarters, all hell started breaking loose at home. Dani was forty-six weeks pregnant and she still showed no signs of delivery. Mom finally gave her a physical at my request (okay, more like begging) and it proved there was a problem. The boys weren't developing anymore. Everything was in order but Dani's cervix wasn't ripe to begin the delivery. Mom came to the conclusion that something was blocking Dani's hormones to start labor. She's been walking around lately with the ability to begin labor.

The only thing I could think of was because she was based off of a male. My heart shattered. If Dani wasn't half ghost, she would have died a long time ago. Mom and I were in the lab, separated from Dani and Dad. Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz and Grandpa were all awaiting the news in the kitchen. I refused to be separated from her.

"What do we do," I asked, my voice breaking. I was terrified. We could lose Danielle. She's been using her ghost powers to save herself for the past month! She may not have the strength to give birth.

"We have to induce labor," Mom said, the color of her skin several pigments lighter. "This makes no sense. Danielle should have known this was going on!"

"Mom," I sighed. "Dani isn't right. She ignores all things related to the boys. Of course she didn't acknowledge it."

"She may have been in denial about delivery but she would have known she wasn't feeling well," Mom declared. "Danny, she is dying! She has been carrying the boys around needlessly for weeks!"

"Mom, that doesn't matter. What matters is keeping her alive. We have got to get the boys out before they claim her life!"

"You know something," Mom accused me. "Keeping secrets about yourself is one thing but keeping secrets about your sister crosses the line, young man! I'm going to deliver your nephews and then we are going to have a long chat; is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed. "Just, please, save Dani."

"She's my daughter, Danny," Mom said seriously. "I'm not going to let her die!"

I walked in the room and Dani looked at me expectantly. Mom and I were the only ones who knew the severity of what was going on. "Hey, Dani," I said softly.

"Hey," Dani smiled at me. "What did you find out?"

I knelt down beside her hospital bed, taking her hand in mine. Dani gave me a lopsided grin but I know she understood what was about to come due to the look in her eyes. "They're ready, Dani. You're ready."

"No," Dani shook her head.

I held her head in my fingertips, forcing her to look in my eyes. "Listen to me, Dani. I am going to be right here. I will not leave your side. There is nothing we can't do together. This is nothing different."

"This is completely different," Dani objected. "I can't do this, Danny! I'm scared."

"There is nothing to be afraid of, baby girl," I said, releasing her chin. I picked up her hand, squeezing it in my hand. "We are going to get through this like a team. Like we always have."

"You won't leave my side," Dani asked fearfully.

"Heaven and Earth couldn't drag me away," I said sincerely.

Tears flooded Dani's eyes and I could taste the extreme fear that rolled off her. I squeezed her hand again. "I can do this," Dani cried, swallowing hard.

"You know you can," I smiled softly. "Then this will all be over."

"It'll never be over," Dani said in a broken voice. "He'll come after me again."

"He will not get his hands on you," I spoke softly. Mom and Dad were talking in the corner but their words were coming through loud and clear. I was trying to distract Dani so she wouldn't know all that's at stake. I wouldn't let her die. Vlad may have gave her to me and the phrase may go that the one who delivers you can remove you but he will not steal her from me. I'll be damned if this threatens her like my first pregnancy threatened me.

"I love you," Dani whispered to me.

"I love you, too, cuz," I spoke softly.

I held onto her hand as Mom and Dad stepped over. Dad tried to hide his fear but if the waves of fear didn't give him away, the horrified look on his face did.

"Okay," Mom said, way too cheery, "we're about to begin."

"What's wrong," Dani asked, eyeing our parents suspiciously.

"Wrong," Mom asked, her eyes widening from dramatic effect. "Nothing's wrong, honey. We're going to start the labor process!"

"I know something is wrong," Dani said, eyeing both of our parents. After giving up on Mom and Dad to tell her something, she looked to me. "What did you find out?"

"All you need to know is you're going to be fine," I said, squeezing her hand.

"It's fatal, isn't it," Dani asked, hiccupping. "Oh, God, they're going to kill me!"

"Listen to me," I said, taking her chin in my other hand. Dani's eyes had filled with tears again. "Listen to me!"

"I knew this was going to happen," Dani panicked.

"Nothing is going to happen. You have my word," I said seriously.

"Danny," Mom spoke cautiously. I sent a death glare in her direction and she abruptly stopped, fear crossing her features.

"Do not scare her," I said, my voice a growl. "Nothing is going to happen," I said softer, looking at my sister. "Dani, you know me! I don't make promises I can't keep. I promise you are going to be okay."

"I trust you," Dani nodded, looking in my eyes. She gave me a weary smile. "A promise from you is golden," she smiled.

"I love you, sis. I won't allow anything to happen to you. You are going to be okay!"

"I know I will," Dani nodded. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Don't apologize," I smiled at her. I squeezed her hand again. "I've been here before," I whispered to her. "I know the feeling."

"I know you do," Dani smiled at me, equally as quiet. "You wouldn't promise me if you didn't know for sure. I trust you."

"Okay," Mom spoke up, unaware we were having a conversation. "Let's begin."

"Come here, baby girl," Dad said, starting towards her.

"No," I shook my head. "I'll carry her."

"It's a long walk, Danny," Dad said uncertainly. I read between the lines, though, and that meant Dani did too. I sent him a glare. She's not that heavy.

"I'd rather ride with Danny, Dad," Dani said softly. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, pumpkin," Dad smiled warmly. "If you need help, son, don't be afraid to ask."

I scooped her up in my arms effortlessly. "There will be no problem at all," I declared, easing her into a more comfortable position. Dani latched her hands around my neck and I gently started up the stairs. Mom and Dad have one of the bedrooms set up for her to deliver in. They didn't want Dani to feel like she was in a hospital; they wanted it to have a homey feel to it.

I packed her through the kitchen, catching the attention of the rest of our family. Valerie was the first out of her seat, taking the lead. It was no surprise. The only reason I'd be carrying her is if we were about to begin. Mom and Dad still hadn't begun following us. I guess they were preparing for the delivery.

"She's ready," I spoke softly. As my team gathered around Dani and I, Grandpa disappeared downstairs. I could still hear Mom and Dad in the lab so I knew this was the perfect time to explain. "What we found out, Dani, was the boys have been ready for the past month. You're missing a hormone to start the delivery. I think I know why."

"Males don't produce that hormone," Sam sighed. "This isn't like ghost reproduction. Dani would have the means to produce but she's lacking the ability to deliver. Oh, my God."

"Ghosts are meant to reproduce," I said sadly. "Even if Dani's body wasn't designed to reproduce, her ghost powers would fix that. Hormones on the other hand…" I trailed off.

"Danny promised, though," Dani nodded solemnly. "I'm going to be okay."

"You bet you are," I said seriously. "If I have to heal you in front of Mom and Dad, you will be fine." I sighed. "But I need your word on something, Dani. Promise me, if something goes horribly wrong, that you will not cross over. Hold onto anything you can think of, even if it's to beat Vlad's ass one more time. If something bad happens, and you don't cross over, we still have one more chance!"

"I promise," Dani nodded. "But nothing is going to go wrong."

"That's right," I smiled. Valerie opened the door to the temporary birthing room and I carried Dani inside. I put her down softly on the bed. I could hear Mom, Dad and Grandpa starting back up the steps. "Okay," I said softly. "You're going to feel pressure when it begins. I can't imagine this being different from my delivery so you will feel this. It will not be pleasant but more likely Mom and Dad will try to give you an epidural." I swallowed hard. "Honey, if they ask you if you want one, deny it. If you take one and you still scream, it will risk your secret. The drugs will not last, Danielle. Any pain relief you feel will not last. Deny it if they ask or otherwise, you will have to try to hold it in. I don't think you will be able to do that. God knows I would have if I could."

Fear crossed Dani's features and I know she hadn't thought of this before. I didn't have an epidural for either of my childbirths. The effects wouldn't last if it was normal (plus I didn't really have a choice with Lilly) and if it did last, I'd be so doped up it wouldn't even be funny. "I-I have to either deny a little pain relief or pretend that it doesn't hurt," Dani asked apprehensively.

And you have two, I thought sorrowfully. "I'm afraid so," I swallowed hard. "Let's try to deny it, honey. I think that's the best solution."

The floorboard creaked outside and I turned expectantly. Mom, Dad and Grandpa rushed inside, oblivious to Dani's white expression. She very nearly looked like Dani Phantom there. My heart ached.

Mom came into the room with various objects. She started to set them up around Dani. Despite the fact I have delivered two children myself, I didn't recognize any of these machines. Dad set up the only one I recognized: a heart Doppler. I thought my heart exploded. Why are they doing with a heart Doppler?!

"Danny," Dani panicked, her face displaying her terror.

"Mom," I cried out. "Why do you have a heart Doppler?"

"Danielle is about to give birth, Danny," Mom declared. "I have to monitor her heart rate!"

"You can't do that," Dani cried, leaning towards me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I have to, honey," Mom told her gently. "I have to make sure your heart rate don't drop."

"I'll be fine," Dani objected.

"Mom, you don't understand," I declared. "You can't use that monitor!"

"Why not," Dad declared. "Don't you want to make sure your sister is okay?"

"Of course I do," I objected. "That's why you can't do that!"

"Don't tell me you're keeping secrets from us as well," Mom pleaded Dani.

"I can't say that," Dani replied fearfully.

"Maybe I should call the clinic and they could deliver the boys," I said softly, looking to Dani.

"I just don't want to make this any more complicated for you," Dani whispered.

"Don't worry about me, honey," I said, rubbing her hair. I kissed her head. "This is about you."

"No," Mom retorted. "I am her mother! I will deliver my grandsons!"

Jazz sighed. "I guess we don't have any real choice," she said towards Dani and I. "It's not like the boys will be any easier."

Realization donned on Dani's face as I denied it. "We'll have to tell them," she said softly.

**AN: Reviews are welcomed.**

**Okay, readers, Danny's Story is winding down. Seven more chapters for Life's Lesson and then Moving Forward begins. This is a huge story, spanning many topics and events. I have the direction that Moving Forward is moving in but if there is something that I may have forgotten or there is something you would particularly like to see, drop me a line. As I said, I have the plot for the final story, I'm just looking for any hiccups in the story. If there is something you noticed I missed, don't hesitate to contact me. Review or Private Message me with any feedback.**

**Readers, you guys are all awesome. Thank you for your reviews, Private Messages, favorites, follows and most of all, for reading. This series isn't done yet, but it's coming to an end. This has been a long time coming, a process that began as a basic story I had no intention of posting. I am glad I decided to post Danny's Story. Just knowing I have an audience has forced me to improve my writing. I hope to continue writing stories and that you'll be there for the ride.**

**If you have any feedback, please feel free to reply. Thank you so much.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**(Four)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Adult content. Don't read if it's not for you.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nick. I'm with neither one.**

**Chapter 14: Hoping for the Best**

I heard what Dani said but I couldn't believe it. "What," I declared. "No," I denied.

"We have to," Dani said, looking to me. "There is no other way around it. I'm sorry, Danny, but I don't trust the clinic to take care of me like M-mom would." Her voice broke and she nearly broke down in tears. I wrapped my arm around her side tighter.

"There has to be another way," I pleaded.

Dani looked to my parents. "I'm not really your daughter," she said softly.

"Dani," I pleaded again, my voice breaking.

"What," Mom asked, incredulously. "I remember delivering you, honey. Of course you are my daughter!"

"No," Dani shook her head.

"We don't have to do this," I declared.

"You have memories inserted of delivering me," Dani continued despite by outburst.

"What do you mean," Dad asked, puzzled.

"Danielle," I cried.

"I'm a clone," Dani spoke with determination. I swallowed the bile in my throat. "I'm not your biological daughter. I moved in here after the Disasteroid but I left to be on my own. When Danny found me five months ago, I was being held hostage at my creator's house and he had impregnated me. Danny inserted me in your memories to make you think I was your daughter."

Mom and Dad's faces paled and I put my hand in front of her. "She is my sister," I declared, glaring at my parents. "I don't care how she came to be, she is my sister!"

"You're Danny's clone, right," Mom asked, swallowing hard. She had a similar reaction after the Disasteroid but there was no guarantee that it would go the same way. Dani was going to tell her she was made with ectoplasm and she had ghost powers. Mom and Dad might not accept a ghost modeled after their son.

"Yes," Dani nodded.

"She's my sister," I declared again. I would not let them hurt her or my nephews.

"How old are you," Dad asked.

"I'm genetically fourteen but biologically a year and a half," Dani said softly.

"Why were you created," Mom asked.

"Are you serious," I declared. "This doesn't change anything! Dani is still my sister and she is still in danger! This can damn well wait!"

Mom snapped her head to the side, shaking it to clear her thoughts. "Of course. I'm sorry." Mom stepped forward, taking Dani's shoulders in her hands. Mom looked her in the eye. "You are my daughter. I don't care how you came into this world, I still love you as my own. We will discuss this later but right now, I need to get the boys out of you."

"But before you do, you need to know something," Dani sighed. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You're built on ectoplasm," Mom surprisingly replied. "It's not too hard to figure out. For him to have built a fully-matured clone out of nothing, he would have to build it on a platform that could modify. Only ectoplasm would allow the embryo and the child to develop. He screwed up, though. He added an extra chromosome and didn't allow the ectoplasm to mature long enough. As soon as he removed you, the ectoplasm set and you were frozen at this developmental stage. That's why you're younger and a female. That's why you can't deliver."

"And you accept that," Dani asked, shocked. "I'm a ghost, basically."

"I don't care what you are," Mom shook her head. She picked up the Doppler. "You're my daughter first and foremost. Anything else doesn't matter."

Dani's lips turned up in a smile. "What," Dad asked. "Did you expect us not to accept you? You're still my little pumpkin, Danielle. I'll love you no matter what."

_I've told her not to show them her ghost form_, Tucker added telepathically. _She's only to use powers in human form in front of them_.

Good thinking, I returned.

"I'll want to do some tests later but for right now, we've got two children to deliver," Mom said softly. She put on gloves, preparing to deliver Jacky and Jamie. I took Dani's hand and held it tightly.

"I'll be right here, sis," I said, locking eyes with her.

"I know you will, cuz," Dani smiled. "You have never let me down."

"Cuz," Dad questioned.

"I told him I was his third cousin once removed when we first met," Dani replied. "We call each other cousins."

"Well, your siblings," Dad said sternly. "So give up this clone and cousin idea. You're my daughter."

"I knew you would accept me," Dani smiled. "I was just worried about the ectoplasm."

"So you're made of ectoplasm instead of tissue," Mom shrugged, pulling liquid into a syringe. "You're still my little girl. And Daniel, big trouble for making memories that I didn't live!"

"You walked in on me with a strange girl who just so happened to be very pregnant," I shrugged. "I knew I was going to make her my sister so instead of wasting my time on an explanation that would be useless in the end, I just inserted her in everyone's memories."

"I like that you created her and made her real but I don't like that I have these memories of a child I didn't have. It makes it seem like I could only love Danielle if I gave birth to her. I can handle that she's my daughter that I didn't raise."

"After this is over, I'll return your memories," I sighed. There's no point in denying it anymore. The town may know Danny Phantom has the Reality Gauntlet but my parents also know Danny Fenton has it. Strange, because both are right.

Mom removed the air bubbles from the syringe and walked over to the bed. She sat down gently, putting her hand on Dani's shoulder. "An epidural probably wouldn't help now that I know you're made of ectoplasm. But I'll leave that up to you. I'll do whatever you want, honey."

Dani looked to me. I sighed. "She'll need lots of it. Ectoplasm purifies the body of any foreign bodies so while the epidural might be there to help, the ectoplasm wouldn't know that."

"So it can affect her," Mom asked, wrinkling her brow.

"Sure," I nodded. "But it will take lots of it. I am serious. When you think it's too much, double it."

"What happens if we give her too much," Dad asked.

"No such thing," I replied. "Her ectoplasm will continue to clean it out. She'll more likely need it dripping in her veins with an IV. There's just no way to weaken her immune system."

"One, how do you know this and two, do you know why," Mom asked.

"We've done some tests," Tucker spoke up. I did not want to tell her that ectoplasm is a universal healer. It cures everything from scratches to the common cold and even cancer and aids. There's just nothing that can stop it. But Mom is so close to my secret, and she'll only get closer now that she knows about Dani; I cannot let her know that ectoplasm heals everything. She'll figure out my ecto-poisoning isn't.

"You've done tests," Dad asked incredulously.

"At our headquarters and here before it was built," Sam replied. "We were curious what ectoplasm was. We tried to weaken it with water but it dissolved away. We added several chemicals and nothing seemed to weaken the ectoplasm."

"And it wasn't even real," Tucker replied. "It was just in a petri dish!"

Mom looked to Dad. "Could ectoplasm have even more uses we've never discovered?!"

"And could our children have discovered them before we did," Dad returned right back to her.

"I think we need to start learning from them," Mom laughed. We all chuckled softly. "Okay, Danielle, I'm going to go get an IV with epidural solution in it. I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Mom," Dani smiled. Mom rubbed her cheek, kissing her quickly. She walked away from the bed, putting the syringe on the table.

Dad sat down where Mom was earlier, taking Dani's hand in his. "You need to be honest with me, pumpkin. What did the man who created you do?"

"I've already told Danny," Dani sighed. "I don't know if I can say it again."

"Then I'll get it out of Danny," Dad said, squeezing her hand. "But I need you to tell me one thing, sweetheart. Are you still a virgin?" Dani closed her eyes, tears breaching the lids. She shook her head no. Dad pulled her in a hug, comforting her. "He's not your father," Dad said sternly. "No father would ever hurt you like that."

"I-I know," Dani whimpered. "He didn't mean to hurt me, though, Dad. He thought he was helping."

"Impregnating a fourteen year old girl is helping," Dad scoffed. "I'd like to tear that bastard apart with my bare hands."

"It's not like you think, Dad," I sighed. "He's insane. He has been for a while. He's trying to change, be a better person, but he slips sometimes. He impregnated Dani because he felt she needed a purpose and then he thought she should have her cherry popped. He told me he thought he was protecting her and he didn't really do anything. He just… penetrated."

"There are other things out there that do that sort of thing," Dad growled. "Besides, her hymen wouldn't even really pose a problem. Certainly not enough for him to have to protect her." He spat the word protect.

"Trust me," I growled. "I made him pay."

"You beat the hell out of him for me," Dad asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I nearly killed him for Dani."

"Dani," Dad asked, looking to her. "Do you prefer Dani?"

Dani chuckled, putting her hand behind her neck. I laughed, seeing myself so much in her. Dani sent me a playful glare. "That's how I introduced myself. I've grown more attracted to the feminine form, though." She was looking at Dad now.

"I've always liked the name D-a-n-i," Dad smiled. He looked to me. "I didn't think Danny was a boy's name. I wanted a Danielle and call her Dani but Maddie put her foot down." His voice got a pitch as he mocked Mom, "You named the last one! It's my turn now!"

"Yeah," I laughed. "You didn't like Danny. What did you want to name a son?"

"Jack, Jr.," Dad declared proudly. However, I heard Jack Phantom. I shuttered. "Jazz, Jack, Jr., and Dani."

"Sorry, Dad, but I like Danny better," I laughed.

"It worked out," Dad smiled. "I still think Danny for a boy name was dumb but your mother had her heart set. I can still see her looking down in those baby blues of yours and saying it was perfect. Her perfect Daniel "Danny" James Fenton."

I smiled softly. "I've really been a disappointment lately. I hope you know I still love you."

"You're not a disappointment, son," Dad looked to me seriously. "None of you kids are. We love each and every one of you with all our hearts. We know what it is like being this age and it's worse for you kids. Most kids only feel like they're adults. You kids are adults as silly as that sounds. With two personalities, it's bound to start tugging at your soul."

"We've always raised ourselves," Jazz said softly. "You and Mom worked so much and we understand why but one day you guys show up and you want to be our parents again. It's hard to get back in the habit of being the kid."

"And with me being a parent myself," I sighed. "I forget sometimes that I'm someone else's kid, too. I really do love you guys. I've just got things I have to do. We all do."

"Your mother and I understand that, too, Danny," Dad said, looking to me. "We just want you kids to slow down. Childhood goes by so fast anyhow."

"Childhood is gone," Sam remarked. "At least ours is. You can't be a child with the fate of the world on your shoulder."

"We understand that too," Dad sighed. "We just don't want to accept that. For such a big consequence, big actions must be in order."

"And believe me," I sighed. "We've all done those big actions. You can't stop it, Dad. No one can save us."

For once, I saw tears in Dad's eyes. He blinked them away, of course, stubborn as hell. I remember being like that: refusing to cry. Before I met Vlad, the thought of crying made me angry. Now, I've cried so many tears that it doesn't really bother me. Well, I say it doesn't bother me. I still get angry when I get emotional. "It's not fair," Dad bit back. "You're just kids! You should not have to do things like this. Someone should protect you."

"No one is that strong," Tucker said softly. "The dues we have to pay are big ones. The actions we have to do are tough. The consequences we face if we lose are dire. There's no one out there who can shoulder what we do."

"How did you get so strong," Dad whispered. I could taste the fear, grief and anger on him.

"One moment in time," Sam said, looking to me. Jazz and Val weren't there but we can pass down our knowledge we've learned. You just can't get the experience we have without going through what we have. Jazz has shouldered things on her own and so has Valerie. They're tough like we were but we just can't make them out to be us. The life lessons we learned August 27, 2004 just can't be completely duplicated. That's why it rests on our three's shoulders only. Jazz, Val and even Dani can help balance it but they can't hold it. They weren't there. They didn't learn the meaning of time. They didn't learn the meaning of life.

"And all five of you experienced it at the same time," Dad asked, incredulously.

"No," Tucker shook his head. "Jazz, Val and Dani won't ever have the experience we have. No one will have the experience we have."

"Just you three," Dad breathed, his eyes widening. "So Jazz, Val and Danielle don't have that strength."

"Not alone," Jazz shook her head. "If Danny, Sam and Tucker weren't here, we wouldn't last one minute."

"So what did the three of you learn that makes you kids the only ones," Dad asked.

"We learned the secret of life," Sam said, looking to Dad. "We learned what it means to be born, what it means to be alive, what it means to die, and what it means to be dead."

"More importantly, we learned the difference between the four," Tucker sighed.

"That's what makes us stronger," we three said in sync. Anyone who would say there's only two differences there doesn't know the things we know.

"The difference between life and death," Dad asked. "That's easy. You're alive in one and you're not in the other."

I shook my head. "That's not what Tuck said," I stated.

"What's the difference between the four? The most simple one is what's the difference between being born and being alive?"

"They're the same," Dad declared.

"What's the same," Mom asked as she stepped in the room.

"I really wished you could hear this," Dad sighed. "This is confusing me!"

"That's the simplest comparison," Sam replied. "You really want to blow your mind, what's the difference between being dead and dying."

"Wait," Mom declared. "Back up. What's going on?"

"Dad wanted to know what makes us the only ones who can carry the burdens we do," I replied. "If you want to be able to carry these things, you need to know the difference between being born, being alive, dying and being dead."

"There's four differences," Mom asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh, no," Sam shook her head, blinking. "There's much more than four. It's what makes our world spin. It's what interlocks us and drives the world around us. If you can figure that out, then you have the experience we have."

"The only thing we can do now is try to teach you what we've learned," Tucker replied softly.

"It'll never be enough," I added. "But we can improvise."

"That's why we can't give this up," Jazz replied. "If you stop Danny, Sam and Tucker from fighting ghosts and carrying this burden, all is lost. It's not enough to go on what they can teach us. With the portal connecting the worlds, there has to be someone who understands the workings of both worlds."

And for there to be someone who understands the workings of both worlds, you had to be there when the only thing that's been between both worlds was opened. I couldn't say this to Mom and Dad of course but that's what makes us unique. Even though Vlad exists between both worlds, he's never been there before. Sam and Tucker saw it. They understand more of it now that they're sharing this place that's here but it has more to do with them being there that day. To watch it happen in the present. Sam and Tucker understood things I didn't until I done the experiments. Then we learned things we didn't know by conducting the experiments. Understanding that it takes five minutes—not one second more or one second less—adds such a depth to our knowledge.

"What lesson did they learn," Mom asked, starting to prepare the IV.

"That's like asking the history of the world," I replied.

"That is asking the history of the world," Sam replied. "It's more than one lesson. It's something we just can't reproduce. You had to be there."

"Well, when and where did this take place," Dad asked.

"The day our lives began," Tucker replied. He looked to me and then to Sam. "It's too dangerous to tell you the exact day. Sorry, that tangles into another secret."

"Since you all weren't born on the same day, I'm guessing it's not your birthdays," Mom sighed.

"Correct," Tucker nodded.

Mom sighed, finishing the IV. She took Dani's hand in hers. "Okay, I'm going to poke you. It's just going to be a little prick."

Dani started laughing. "Mom! I can handle a needle. Trust me, my creator has done more to me than you could ever pray to do."

"Not that I would ever want to," Mom said, kissing her head. She gently put the needle in Dani's hand and taped it down. Mom stood up, breaking open the IV drip bag. She hung it on the bedpost and increased the drip. I watched Dani's eyes.

"More," I replied. Mom added more speed. I continued to watch her eyes. Those blue eyes would tell me when it starts working. "More," I added. Mom added more speed. It took ten minutes for any progress to be made. "That's the speed you need it at," I finally said.

"Are you sure," Mom asked.

"I'm positive," I replied. Dani's eyes were glassy, like she was starting to cry. She wasn't; it was the chemicals in her eyes. Our bodies don't change much and I know when we're under something's effects.

"Definitely," Sam replied. "She's feeling it."

"Okay," Mom sighed. She grabbed another bag and hung it along with the half of the other bag. It had taken a lot to experiment. "I'm going to let the epidural take effect and then I will induce labor."

"That's not necessary," I replied. "By the time the labor inducing drug takes effect, Dani will be doped up."

"I'll have to do the same thing with the labor inducing drug," Mom declared.

"You put that in her system and it will pick that drug dry," I added in a monotone voice.

"Does anything stay in her… ecto-stream," Dad asked. He got a little distracted at the end.

"No," I shook my head. "Anything foreign. Drugs, impurities, medications. They are all cleaned out of her bloodstream. It is a bloodstream, Dad."

"What about diseases," Mom asked. I swallowed.

"Wouldn't know," I added, much too quickly. Crap, I am so screwed!

"Well, I'd better go down and get more labor inducing drugs," Mom sighed. She left the room again.

"You know the answer to that question," Dad accused. "What do you know?"

"I've never tested diseases," I lied. "I just tested chemicals. Anything that breaks down in her bloodstream will be purified."

"Meaning she can never get sick," Dad sighed. "Man, if only we could introduce that to a human. We could create a universal healer!"

I coughed, crossing my arms. This was making me uncomfortable.

"Danny," Dani whispered, her voice fearful.

"I'm here, baby girl," I said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I will not leave you."

"I know you won't," Dani said softly. Dani snuggled into my chest and I held her protectively. When Mom came in the room, she squeezed me tighter. The fear flooded off her in waves.

"I'm here," I repeated again.

"Are you ready," Mom asked softly.

"He won't get me," Dani whimpered.

"You know he won't," I soothed. "You're safe."

"Absolutely," Dad replied. He put his hand on Dani's shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, pumpkin."

"We're all here with you, baby," Mom said softly, brushing her ponytail with her hand.

"He's a dead man if he comes near you," I said softly.

"Don't kill him," Dani said, pulling away to look at me. "I mean it, Danny. You're a good person. You will regret it."

"Not if he threatens my sister," I said seriously.

"Okay," Dani sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Mom reached over to the bucket she brought up earlier and retrieved an external cream from the bin full of the same stuff. It took five minutes of continual application for me to know it was taking effect. She'd go in labor soon.

3 3 3

Time ticked by so slowly. We were all getting comfortable, awaiting the long process. I climbed in bed with Dani, holding her by the side. She showed no signs of labor yet but I knew she was beginning. Holding her by the waist told me as I felt the slight vibrations ripple through her body. It wasn't strong enough for Dani to feel it yet and that made me nauseas.

"So," Mom spoke up around seven o'clock. We had stayed home today and I had called in at work. We were already home from school with it being the first day of Christmas break. Even Val had called in and her Dad had allowed her to stay at the Fentonworks as long as she wanted, so long as Mom and Dad were here. She couldn't go to headquarters without supervision—ever. Mr. Gray didn't trust Tucker. That hasn't stopped her, though. We usually go over there every day after school.

"Is there anything you want to tell us about your creation," Mom asked hesitantly.

Leave the froot loop part out, I replied, opening our minds. I felt the familiar sensation of stage one delivery underway in her mind.

_I will_, Dani returned. The connection broke. "Well," Dani sighed. "There's this guy. He's got this kind of obsession with Danny and he wanted to clone him. I wasn't the first. That's how third cousin got started. I was based off the DNA of the third clone at the time. He created us in batches. I thought I was his favorite. He gave me my own room and I hardly ever had to go to those chambers. He called me his daughter and I called him daddy. One day he told me he needed my help and I was the only one he could trust with this mission. I was almost a month old."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I declared. "Are you telling me you were a month old when we first met?"

"To the day," Dani piped up. "I was born May twenty-eighth!"

"And it happened June twenty-eighth," I groaned. "I need to fix your birthday. I made it out to be that day."

Dani snickered. "No. He hadn't created any new ones in a while. I was his last one but I had never seen the last case opened. That was Blue."

"Let's not call it that," I sighed. "That thing was mindless. Blue's not."

"Is not," Mom asked and I froze. "Like in the present. Who is Blue?"

"Oh, boy," I groaned. I chuckled nervously.

"Do we have another son or daughter," Mom declared.

I shook my head no, "He's not my brother. Only Dani and I are siblings," I glanced at Jazz, "of the clones that is." I looked back to Mom. "Blue is more recent. He's the reason he kidnapped Dani. He needed to make sure Blue was stable and he needed a control to go by."

"If he has your DNA, he's our son," Dad declared.

"You can't take him away," I shook my head. "Blue is different, okay. Blue's been through hell and back. He's put this life behind him. We're not family. We only have something in common."

"Danny, how could you just leave Blue with this maniac," Mom declared. "We need to rescue him."

"He doesn't need rescuing," I objected. "He's happy where he is and if you try to take him away, he will fight back."

"Blue did leave," Sam said softly. "And he went back."

"He's just in Stockholm Syndrome," Mom replied.

I hadn't heard that word in a while. "No, he's not! Trust me, I know what he's thinking. I've been in his shoes before. I'd still be in his shoes if I hadn't met Dani."

"Does Blue even know he's a clone," Mom retorted.

"Unfortunately, yes," I sighed. "He found that out a month ago."

"How old is he," Dad asked.

"I don't really know," I replied. "He said Blue was created before he kidnapped Dani and Dani disappeared Presidents' Day. Sometime in February."

"We need to talk to him," Mom said urgently. "I want to make sure he's okay."

"No," Dad shook his head vigorously. "I want to kick that man's ass. Who is he?"

"I won't answer that," I sighed. "You won't be able to take him away. He's happy where he is and I want him to be happy. That's what matters to me."

"This man isn't Blue's father, Danny," Mom objected. I went to comment but Dad cut me off.

"Wait a minute," Dad declared. "You said you'd still be in his shoes if you hadn't met Dani. What is Blue's relationship with this man?"

I swallowed hard and I knew it was time to face facts. "They're dating," I said softly. I swallowed hard again.

"What," Mom screeched.

"The man and I—we, well, we were together. That's the obsession with me. I broke up with him and he couldn't handle it."

"Y-you're gay," Mom stuttered.

"No," I shook my head. "I loved him. I had no other attractions to anyone else. When I broke it off with him, I only have an attraction to girls." One girl. Sam and I glanced at each other. We have decided to keep our relationship a secret. Mom and Dad would never allow us to sleep in the same bed if they knew. We'd be put in different rooms again.

"How old is this man," Mom stated slowly and firmly.

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Adult. Twice my age."

"That is statutory rape," Mom cried. "How did you see a man without my knowledge? What did the two of you do as a couple?"

"Mostly, I just stayed with him in our house. I even kept it hidden from Sam and Tucker. I didn't know how to tell anyone."

"How long did this go off," Dad demanded.

"Six months," I said, bowing my head. "It's a long story."

"One I want explained in detail," Mom declared. "Did you have sex with him?"

"Yes," I said, holding my head down. "We were sexually involved."

"No," Dad growled, shaking his head. "This man will not live to see tomorrow!"

"Is Blue and him having sex," Mom screeched.

"That's between the two of them," I sighed. "It's none of my business."

"I cannot believe you," Dad declared. "How could you think having sex with a man twice your age at fourteen was acceptable?"

I pulled my legs to my chest, closing my eyes. "Because it wasn't my idea to begin with," I barely whispered.

Dad was super quiet but I couldn't hear Mom's breathing. I forced myself to look at her and her eyes held absolute horror. "What," Mom mouthed, I not even able to pick up the sound. There was none.

"It wasn't my idea," I repeated again loud enough for them to hear. Dani took my hand and squeezed it. It's time I told them some of the truth. I can't have them overloaded at graduation. I can clear the air on some things.

"You were raped," Dad asked, swallowing hard.

"For two months," I nodded solemnly. I looked up to face my parents. "He regretted it. He never forgave himself. But he changed. He changed because he fell in love with me. He asked me to come back to him if he released me. A week after he stopped raping me, I went back to him willingly. A week after that, we started having sex again."

"Don't you think Blue deserves the same opportunities you do," Mom finally asked. Tears flooded her eyes and she buried her head in her hands. "How could I be so stupid? Samuels' was right. You were raped."

"There's so much you don't understand, Mom," I said softly. "It's not your fault. I have accepted my past and I have moved on. Sam and Tucker accuse me of holding on to the past. I couldn't tell you this if I was."

"That doesn't mean you just didn't forget," Tucker objected. "You have separated yourself from what happened to you. You will never heal if you keep denying you were hurt and you did nothing to receive that kind of punishment."

"It wasn't anything I done," I agreed with him. "Tucker, I have moved on. I formed a relationship with that man and I gave him my heart. It just wasn't meant to be, though. I'm meant to be with my wife and he's meant to be with Blue. I'm not going to tear that apart. I don't want to fall back in that hole!"

"What hole," Mom asked, looking to me. Her eyes were puffy and red and I felt so guilty. I have hurt her.

"It's a long story," I sighed. "We had a rough relationship. I was never really able to forgive him entirely. Dani and Blue don't remember being raped."

"So Blue is living a lie," Mom declared.

"In a way," I nodded. "But Blue is happy. He's got his family now. He never knew he was a clone until we met last month. I woke him up and now he knows what is happening."

"But is he falling in a hole," Dad asked me.

"It's not a hole when it's with the one you want," I smiled. I resisted the urge to look at Sam but I lost. Sam was glancing at me.

Dad sighed and Tucker lifted his hand to his mouth. _Dude, you should hear your Dad right now! He's wishing you and Sam would just figure it out already_!

I smirked at Tuck. I should have known I'd get busted looking at Sam.

"I still need to talk to Blue," Mom objected.

"And I want to know who this bastard is," Dad growled, his mood darkening. Mom sent Dad a glare and they communicated something with their eyes. Ut oh.

_Uh, D_, Tucker said hesitantly. _Momma Bear has come out of hibernation and her first course is a bowl of Froot Loops_.

"Wait," I cried. "Mom!"

Mom looked at me with kind eyes but as soon as she saw that strangled look in mine, her mood darkened. "Honestly, Danny. Did you think you could honestly spell it out for me and I not get it?"

"He spelled it out," Dad asked, puzzled.

"He met Dani the day they broke up. The day they broke up was June 28th, Danny said so. They dated for six months before they broke up. That's December. Tell me who had perfect access to Danny in December?"

"Son of a bitch," Dad roared.

"Oh, God, no," I screamed. "Will you just listen to me?"

"No," Mom shook her head vigorously. "We have given you countless times to come clean about what happened between the two of you! When you finally do tell me, you didn't intend for me to know! I've known who created Danielle since she told me she was a clone! The bastard is dead, Danny. Not only has he raped my son, he's also raped my daughter!"

"He didn't rape me," Dani objected. "He penetrated me."

"You can call it what you want to," Mom shook her head. "I'll still rip him to shreds."

"We trusted him," Dad growled. "How could you not tell us that Vlad raped you, son?"

"Damn it all," I growled. I twisted my arm, bringing out the gauntlet. In a split second, I felt my ghost half retreating from my human half. I screamed out as I saw Dani slump forward. "No," I screamed.

"Oh, my God," Mom cried. "The Ectoranium is affecting Danielle, Jack," Mom screamed. I twisted on the bed, throwing myself over Dani and trying to shield her. I felt the sensation die.

"Danielle," Dad cried, rushing over to us.

"What was the matter with Danny," Mom asked puzzled. Dani was still out cold.

Mom's hands came on my shoulder and I felt them. I was gently pulled off Dani as Mom pulled me to her. "Dani," I groaned.

"She's going to be okay," Mom said softly. "It was just Ectoranium. I completely forgot that it would hurt her."

"What was that," I demanded, breathless.

"Your father and I created a case," Mom explained softly.

"Give that back," I heard Sam scream.

"Are you insane," Tucker declared.

I still couldn't quite figure out anything yet.

"Danny," Jazz cried, rushing to me. She pushed Mom away, taking me in her arms. "Oh, my God, Danny, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," I mumbled. "I'm a little confused, though. What happened? Why did the Reality Gauntlet do that to me?"

"It didn't," Jazz said, her eyes going cold at the sight of our mother. "Give that back," she demanded now.

"No," Mom declared. "I'm tired of being a stupid blackboard. My mind is not there for the erasing!"

Suddenly, things became clear. "You stole the Reality Gauntlet," I declared weakly. I looked to my hand and it wasn't there. "Give it back!"

"No," Dad declared. "You were going to erase our memory about Vlad, the rape and probably Danielle too!"

"That is none of your damn business," I declared, coming to my feet. I was feeling better by the second. "The Gauntlet is my responsibility! I promised Clockwork I would not lose it! Now give it back!"

"You haven't lost it," Mom retorted. "You know exactly where it is."

"I don't give a damn," I retorted. "I'm not trusting you with that Reality Gauntlet. It's too dangerous!"

"You don't have a choice," Mom declared. "Now, why did the Ectoranium affect you?"

"I don't have a choice," I objected. "Lady, you have no idea how strong I am!"

"I am your mother," Mom retorted. "It don't matter how strong you are!"

"We will not allow you to keep the Gauntlet," Sam demanded. "Now, return it at once and spare yourself the heartache!"

"You're not going to find it," Mom declared. "We can't stop its power so the only other choice is to stop you. You can't erase our memories without the Gauntlet."

My voice dropped dangerously low. "This is not the week to mess with me. Two years ago, I was coming back from a week with Vlad. Two years ago I was dealing with a massive ghost invasion where the ghost wanted me to be his prisoner. One year ago, I erased your memories. You have no idea how strong those three things have made me."

"I'm through with it, Danny," Mom declared. "You cannot just abuse the Gauntlet like that! Just because things aren't going the way you like it doesn't mean you have the liberty to screw with people's memories! Sweetheart, I have a right to know someone hurt you! I have the right to know who did it!"

"What about Vlad's rights," I objected. "Are you just going to kill him for something even he regrets doing?"

"Vlad must pay for his crimes," Dad declared.

"He pays every day," I objected. "Trust me when I say he punishes himself. I have seen every angle of that man. I have seen him crazy. I have seen him evil. I have seen him happy. I have seen him cry. I have seen him break down until he looks nothing like the man I loved. And most importantly, I have seen him transform into the man he is today. I don't love him anymore but I'll be damned if you punish him any further. We have both been through hell, let me say that, and we don't need to go through anymore."

"What about what he put your sister through? What about what he's putting her through right now? Danielle is about to deliver twins because of that man! Don't you care at all?"

"Of course I do, Mom, and believe me I beat him within an inch of his life when I found out. I will never forgive Vlad for what he's done to Dani. But this wasn't about Dani. You changed your plans when you found out he raped me. I won't allow you to punish him anymore. And I won't allow you to destroy his and Blue's relationship. I have worked hard to get Vlad to move on. I have seen him crumble without me and I didn't think he'd ever recover. Now, I see him growing stronger again. I still have problems. They still have problems. I won't allow you to add to that."

"What do you mean they still have problems," Dad asked.

"Vlad only uses Blue to substitute for me. I know he loves Blue. I saw it the day we met. But it's kind of a 'a clone is better than nothing' scenario."

"So Vlad will hurt Blue," Mom declared. "I knew it!"

"He's recovering, Mom," I said softly. "Vlad has a hard time accepting that we're over. He keeps hoping I'll come back. I won't go back. He done the only thing I asked him not to do and I can't forgive that. I can't forgive him for breaking my heart."

"H-he broke your heart," Mom asked, her voice breaking.

"In a million pieces," I said, swallowing. This is the real issue. It's not the rape. It's not even really Lilly. If I really thought about it, and took his perceptive into consideration, I could forgive him for endangering Lilly. I can't forgive him, though, for making me believe for weeks that I wasn't his one and only. I can't forgive him for shattering my world. Everything changed that day. The incident was small but it grew and it grew, like all bad wounds do. It grew so big that a Band-Aid couldn't cover it. We fell so far that it was impossible to recover. That's the reason I could never go back. There's no way Vlad can fix everything he did to me.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Mom said, her voice breaking. I couldn't find the fire anymore. I just wanted to curl up and cry I felt so horrible. I had to remain brave, though, because Dani was still in labor. She may not be aware of it, yet, but the painful stuff is about to begin. I glanced at Dani and she was starting to come around. The Ectoranium only allowed the excess chemicals overload her body. Now that her ghost half is returning, she's back to normal.

"What did he do to you, Danny," Dad asked softly.

"It goes too deep," I sighed. "His actions over the last year and a half have cut me to the bone. Vlad can't live without me. I wasn't that in love with him."

"H-how did it begin," Mom asked. "I mean, the end?"

"It was a long breakup," I chuckled humorlessly. "From the very beginning, we got into fights. It was after the King, when he found me outside the dome, that it all began. He couldn't think straight. Thinking I may die was too much. He released me of my duties and asked me to come back. The next week, I did. One week after that, we got into it. We both overreacted so he brought me these movies and CDs like a bouquet. Then a week passed and I didn't know if I could trust him. The first big fight we had was the day you guys went on patrol with me for the first time. Vlad decided he wanted me to move in with him and he was going to tell you guys about us. I broke it off with him and swore I'd never go back. A few days later he checked on me and begged for my forgiveness. We broke up with similar results like that four different times. Finally, I had had too much and I wanted a separation. We separated for about a month through that. He showed up two nights before I met Dani and we made love as a couple for the last time. The next night I didn't have time for him so I sent him away. Then Tuesday, I met Dani in my bedroom.

"I hid her in the Ops Center but the next morning she was gone. She looked me up at lunch the next day and we had a ghost attack. Dani and I went after it and it was Vlad forcing me into an ambush. Vlad and I fought but Dani here surprised me. Vlad had tricked her into tricking me and I ended up kidnapped. Sam and Tucker saw Vlad take off with me. That's why they stole the Specter Speeder. Vlad needed some DNA samples from me to complete his work. He was going to put a clone in my place and you'd never known it wasn't me. However, as his ghost overshadowed me, he didn't know I could still hear him talking. Vlad said that I would be obsolete. He meant to the town but I thought he meant to him. I couldn't forgive that.

"So I talked Dani into seeing the truth about Vlad and we beat his ass in time to be rescued by Sam and Tucker. Dani took off that night and I didn't see her until the week school started. I asked her to stick around and stay at my headquarters. She agreed while she rested up and then the Disasteroid happened. After the world was saved, I introduced you guys to her and you accepted her into the family. She stuck around until right before I reset reality this time last year… well, almost this time last year. We spent Christmas as a family. Dani wanted to strike out on her own and she said she'd be back. That's when we decided we'd place her in everyone's minds like she was born into the family. One month and a day later, Dani called me from… from when she last left." I can't tell them she was in Hong Kong! Am I crazy? "We talked every third day until Presidents' Day. Three days after Presz Day and she didn't call me. Three missed phone calls and I knew she was in trouble. We paid Vlad a visit and even checked the island. He claimed he didn't have her. We raided his home maybe half a dozen times and all we could do is pick up a soft hint that she was there. It never turned out fruitful.

"Finally, the day I brought her home, I got a phone call. I was feeling pretty lousy that day so I was heading home from work early. Dani called me and told me she was at Vlad's. I went over there and she told me what Vlad had done. When he came home, I planned on killing him. I would have, too, if Dani didn't beg me to stop. I didn't want to hurt her anymore so I left him with a warning. He comes after her again and no matter who begged or what happened, he'd be a dead man. As time began to heal the wounds, Dani told me that she had seen me at Vlad's mansion. I thought Dani must have been mistaken but it turns out it was Blue. Blue thought he was me so he was doing what I would have done. Last month I went over there to check on Vlad and his butler didn't answer the door. I walked in and Blue caught someone breaking in his house. We found out that Vlad had lied to us again. Vlad told me he was dating a man named Roger Bloome. Blue's alias is Daniel Rogers and he goes by the nickname Blue."

"Oh, man," Mom sighed. "I can't believe you've been through so much. I still want to know what happened with Vlad, though. You switched on me." I groaned. "No. I didn't over look that, young man!" I was hoping you would, though.

"A lot happened through there. Vlad went crazy without me and he kept hurting me. He made my life a living hell when he became mayor. He stole something from a friend of ours when it was in our possession. He tried to kill all three of us. He hired a ghost to help boost his mayor ratings and nearly destroyed the town then he blamed it all on Phantom, our friend." Wow, that's weird. "You might as well throw in there that he was responsible for Undergrowth!" Sam and Tucker started snickering. "He was! If he hadn't been in such a hurry to destroy nature, Undergrowth would have never targeted Amity Park!" I sighed. "Then the last two big ones. It was Dani and the Disasteroid. That's when Val and I got together and she and Dani became friends."

"Well," Mom asked, raising her eye brow. "How was Vlad involved in the Disasteroid?"

"You're kidding," I asked. "He had everything to do with it! I thought the Disasteroid was self-explanatory!"

"What about Dani," Dad asked. I smirked. He called her Dani. "What happened when Danielle came back?"

"Dani was destabilizing. She came to Amity Park to see if there was anything I could do to slow it down or stop it. Vlad spotted her and hired Val here to catch her. Phantom ran across Dani when Val located her and she captured them both. Phantom talked Valerie into seeing the truth about Vlad and they went after me. Vlad's a human so he couldn't do anything. He left that to me and Valerie."

"I guess I see his point," Mom sighed. Mom looked to Valerie. "Did you hurt Phantom much?"

"He wasn't in the best shape," Val sighed, depressed. "I used my stinger on him so he was pretty exhausted." She actually chuckled softly. "I found it annoying when he first done it but when I showed him the stinger, he told me that I didn't really want to do that. I retorted that he didn't really want me to do that." We both laughed. "I'll never forget his response."

"Well, yeah," we both added. Valerie finally laughed as I copied my reaction that day. Sam, Tucker and Jazz snickered.

I looked down to Dani. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Dani shuddered. I put my hand on her stomach and she was racking with contractions. They weren't the powerful ones and they wouldn't even be identified as a contraction by a doctor but I could feel them.

"You're close," I said softly.

"I can feel it," Dani sighed.

"You're not alone," Val said, taking her hand. Dani squeezed it.

"Absolutely not," Mom smiled. "We're all here for you, Danielle."

Dani nodded. "I know. I am so lucky."

The room quieted down and we all feel in a silence as Dani's breathing became labored. I settled down beside of Dani and helped keep her comfortable.

3 3 3

It was late that night, just after eleven, when Dani started her second stage labor. I had her hand in mine and was helping her sit up with the other hand. She hadn't started pushing yet but the contraction was powerful. Dani screamed as the motion went through her. Valerie had her other hand while Mom checked on her cervix one more time.

"Seven centimeters. We will see a baby before midnight!"

"Danny," Dani screamed, tears in her eyes.

"I'm here, baby girl," I said softly, tears in my own eyes. How I wished it could have been me on this bed, taking this pain from her. She was just a little girl. How could Vlad do this to someone he loved?

The contraction ceased and Dani fell back, exhausted. My heart ached because there was nothing I could do. The epidural wasn't really providing any relief and this was nothing like my deliveries. Dani was delivering them as a girl would. I didn't have to worry about tears or positioning. My slot wasn't anything like the female vagina.

"I want to kill Vlad now," Dani screamed, her voice more aggravated than agonized now. The contraction was over.

"It's still an option," I kidded.

"M-mom," Dani asked, hesitantly. "I have the urge to push."

"It's time," Mom said softly. Dani started taking deep breaths and when she squeezed my hand, I felt my hand being crushed. I looked up wildly.

"Danny," Dani asked fearfully.

"Oh, no," I said, my eyes wondering.

_Daniel_, I heard Vlad's voice in my head.

What the hell are you doing here, I demanded. How did you get past my army?

_Blue's with me. I want to see her but I'll honor her wishes above my wants. But Blue… he needs to see her, Daniel._

"Dani," I spoke softly.

"What," Dani huffed.

"Vlad and Blue are here," I said softly. Dani looked at me wildly. "Vlad says he will stay away if you want him to but Blue wants to see you."

"I want to see him too," Dani nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "Can you get a few of the soldiers here. I don't trust Vlad."

"Of course," I nodded. I removed my hand from her back, tapping my ear to bring forth the communicator. I switched on the green Fentonfone on the black communicator. "Bring ten level tens and escort Vlad and Blue in."

"Yes, sir," the voice replied over the phone.

A moment later, Vlad and Blue walked in the room. Mom and Dad sent murderous glares at Vlad while Blue dashed to Dani's side. Valerie stepped out of the way as he took her other hand. I positioned my hand back to her back. Blue was dressed just like me and now I know how they got by my army.

"How are you doing, baby girl," Blue asked her just as I have all this time.

"I've been better," Dani muttered miserably. "They know about you, Vlad and the rape."

"They do," Blue asked, looking to my parents. "Well, none of that matters. What matters is you right now." Strangely, he looked to Vlad. "You can stop it."

I had my attention focused on Dani as Mom hesitantly said: "You're right. We will discuss this once this is over." I glanced up at her briefly and Mom was glaring at Vlad, "And we will discuss this."

Vlad took a step towards Dani and the soldiers grunted suggestively. "I am so sorry, Danielle. I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, right," Dani spat. "The only reason I want you here is because at least when I see you, I know what you're up to. Plus, I have a surprise for you."

"I do love you, Danielle. I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't talk to her," Dad said, his voice harsh. "You are not her father! Don't pretend to be!"

"I am her father," Vlad said, turning to Dad. "I haven't always acted like it, but I am her father. That girl is the third best thing that ever happened to me. I never meant to hurt her."

Dani gripped our hands and screamed as another contraction ripped through her. Her voice screeched and it almost sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Both Blue and I moved in sync, wiping the hair away from her face and speaking softly, "I'm here!"

Mom checked her cervix again and when she came back up, her face was pale. "We have black hair. The crown is breaking through."

Dani screamed again, her voice wailing in pain as she continued to push. Blue and I held onto her hands tightly, showing her that we were here and she can do this. I looked down to see a black head of hair covered in one big mess. Yuck! Dani screamed again but this time, a word came through her scream. "Daddy," Dani screamed.

Vlad moved forward, "I'm here."

Dad pushed Vlad back. "She's not calling for you!" Dad moved behind me, taking Dani in his arms.

Dani leaned in his chest. "Make the hurt go away, Daddy!"

"It'll be over soon, I promise," Dad whispered. He sat behind her, helping her sit up. Dani screamed as Dad kissed the back of her head. Dani screamed out again, tears flooding from her eyes. I looked down again to see two massive shoulders sliding out. Mom was helping him ease out of the birth canal. Finally the first boy was born at eleven-fifteen p.m. on December twentieth, two-thousand and six.

Mom wrapped him up in the towel, rubbing his chest vigorously. Finally, a hiccupping cry filled the room. Blue and I put our focus on Dani again, knowing one of the twins were okay.

"Let me have him," Sam's voice replied. I didn't look.

"My Daniel Junior," Vlad's voice declared in delight.

"No," Dani breathed hard, calming down during the intermittence. "The first one is Jack Randall Fenton," Dani replied. "Named after my daddy."

Dad's voice got choked up but it wasn't like the first time he'd heard this. Dani's already told us the names she picked. I just don't know where Jamie came from. I don't know what significance Jamie has.

"You and I are going to have a long talk later," Blue scolded. "Rocker, center, stay!"

"Good luck with that," I groaned. "If the rocker was still around, you and Dani wouldn't exist."

For some reason, this got my parents chuckling slightly as they prepared for Baby B.

Six minutes after his brother, Jamie was born. His birth wasn't as stressful as Jacky's. When the cries shrieked through the air, Dani gasped for breath. "And James Daniel Fenton. Named after my two favorite people in a way Vlad will never get what he wants."

James—Jamie. I get it now. I never imagined her turning the names around. "I'm honored, Dani," I smiled softly.

"So am I," Blue smiled softly.

"You wanted these boys so badly," Dani spat, glaring at Vlad. "Now here they are. Somewhere you can never get them and you will never get your way. The first one is named after the man you blamed all this on and the one that is named Daniel has it for his middle name. Happy father's day, Dad." Dani snuggled into Dad's chest, breathing hard. I finally looked at Vlad and he just had this shelled expression on his face.

Blue kissed Dani's head gently. He walked over to Vlad. "This is the last ones. You are to never impregnate anyone else ever again. If you do, I will take Dawn and we will go. Is that clear?"

"I promised you, Blue," Vlad said, holding the back of his hand out to Blue. A golden band with a sapphire blue diamond sat in the middle. "With this ring, I do swear."

"And with this ring," Blue replied, holding up his own hand, "I do swear."

"Oh, my God, you married him," I declared.

"No," Blue rolled his eyes. "One, I'm not real. Two, it's illegal in Illinois. Three, it's a promise ring, not a wedding ring. We promised each other that we'd be faithful, we'd be honest and true and we wouldn't clone or impregnate again."

"He'd better pinky promised on that last one," Sam grumbled.

Vlad glared at Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supporting my sister and my nephews," Sam seethed. "I belong here unlike you!"

"If it wasn't for me, the boys wouldn't be here. You're the one who doesn't belong, bitch!"

"Hey," Mom declared. "You do not threaten her, you son of a bitch!"

"I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do. You should have taken the offer, sweetheart!"

"You don't scare me," Sam seethed. "I've told you again and again. I'm not backing down. This is my family now."

"It won't be for long," Vlad growled.

"Cool it," I declared.

"Vlad," Blue hissed. "I've warned you for the last time. If you keep threatening Sam, I will kick your ass!"

"I'm not trying to get him back, Blue," Vlad groaned.

"Huh," Sam huffed.

"You are in a bad position to be pissing me off," Vlad growled.

"You are in a bad position," I declared, stepping in front of Vlad. "I found out what you did last month. You come near Sam again or trick my sentries and I will sink you where the sun don't shine!"

"I gave her a generous offer," Vlad growled. "She denied it. She still has no place in this family."

I saw Sam's eyes flash and I swore they took on a tangelo color. "Sam," I warned. "I can't erase memories here."

"Fine, I'll keep it to myself," Sam retorted. I could still hear her in my head: _Those children are __my__ children, you son of a bitch_!

"Vlad," Mom's voice harshly cut through the air. "You are in no position to be giving any demands! You raped my son, was involved in a romantic relationship with him, cloned him, broke his heart, kidnapped my daughter, impregnated her and raped her, too. You'll be lucky to make it out of here alive."

"Not to mention you are still involved with one of my sons," Dad added in a growl.

Blue's eyes widened. "I'm not your son!" He turned to Vlad. "He is talking about me, right?"

"You're the only one I'm involved with, Blue. Of course he's talking about you," Vlad rolled his eyes.

"You are my son," Dad added. "You are still created from the genetics Maddie and I gave Danny. I don't like that you are involved with this man. You are only sixteen!"

"Please," Blue scoffed. "This is why I was made; to be with Vlad. I'm not giving him up for anything. I'm not really your son. I don't need you to be my parents again… for the first time." He sighed.

"I haven't talked to you in a while," I said softly. "How have things been going?"

"Good… at least, that's what I thought. What offer did he make, Sam?"

"He wanted to make me wealthy in return for me leaving Amity Park. He even offered me a multi-billion dollar company. I told him to go fuck himself."

I thought Mom was going to choke. "Excuse me, young lady?"

"Sorry," Sam said bashfully. "Vlad brings out the worst in me."

Blue crossed his arms across his chest. "You are to leave them alone! Danny doesn't want anything to do with you anymore! Can't you just be grateful for what you have?"

Vlad reached out and stroke Blue's cheek gently. "I am grateful for what I have, Blue. It wasn't about Daniel and you know it." Sam snorted. "Woman, you are getting on my nerves." Before anyone had a chance to retort, Blue wacked him on the head. "Sorry," Vlad said bashfully.

"One more outburst from you to anyone here and you will be in the doghouse tonight, am I clear?"

My eyes widened. Is he seriously threatening to withhold himself from Vlad? "Okay," I added in a gruff voice. "Too much information."

"I second that," Tucker replied, looking quite green for an African American. I laughed.

"You okay, Tuck," I asked.

"The images I'm getting will haunt me for the rest of my life," Tucker added drolly.

"Sorry, Tuck," Blue smirked.

"Dude, I think you have went bonkers. I'd rather screw a soap box," Tucker shook his head.

"Why," Blue smirked. "That soap box doesn't have anything on Vlad."

"Daniel," Mom barked. I looked to her in shock. "Not you, Red." Mom looked thoughtful. "Why do they call you Blue, honey?"

"I usually wear Blue," he said but he was looking at me with a look of enlightenment. "I don't suppose you'd like to have a nickname, too, would you?" Then it hit me.

"Red," I said, my eyes lighting. "You go by Blue—."

"You can go by Red," he finished for me, a smile lighting up his eyes. "What do you say?"

"For you and for separation from you," I added, "I won't go by Red all the time. Only to distinct between you and I."

"I could live with that," Blue nodded. He looked up to Vlad, "What about you, babe?"

"Sure," Vlad shrugged. "I see no problem with that. So long as he doesn't change his color preferences any time soon."

"I like blue but not as much as he does," I added with a smile. "He can have that corner of the color wheel."

"And I think it's safe we'll avoid black," Blue laughed.

"I don't know," I smirked. "I might spent part of my time dressed in black." Blue and I started laughing.

"Oh, God, that was good," Blue laughed, wiping an imaginary tear.

"So," I laughed. "I'm Red," I said, handing my hand out.

"And I'm Blue," he smirked, taking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Blue," I smiled.

"What you said, Red," he returned with a big smile. We started cracking up again.

"Oh, God, don't get him acting more like you," Vlad groaned. "It's taken me forever to reprogram the crudeness out of his DNA!"

"Sweetheart," Blue added in a firm voice, "shut up!"

3 3 3

Shortly after midnight, Dani finished her third stage of labor and delivered the placenta. Blue and I were once again at her beck and call, paying much more attention to her than the boys. Dani was exhausted when everything was done so we left her to recuperate in the delivery room while Mom and Dad took the boys to their nursery. Dani finally fell asleep but that didn't mean I didn't keep an ear trained on her. We each had a mug of coffee and sitting at the table. Tucker, Valerie and Jazz sat on the opposite side of the table where Mom and Dad would sit. Sam, I, Vlad and Blue sat on this side of the table, ready to face their accusations. Vlad had taken the seat next to me but Sam and I were pushed up next to each other.

Mom and Dad finally entered the kitchen and retrieved themselves a cup of coffee. Mom and Dad sat down and immediately sent daggers in Vlad's direction. Vlad took a breath. "I'm glad he told you. I want to pay for my crimes."

"You already have," I groaned. "How many times do I have to say this? I have forgiven you for the rape!"

"Until you believe it yourself," Tucker objected. "This man deserves whatever he gets for what he put you through! There isn't a punishment big enough!"

"I agree with you," Vlad said softly, looking to my parents. "I will answer any questions that you have and I will be honest with you. I just want you to know if I could take it back, I would."

I diverted my eyes. That's like he's saying he'd take back Lilly. I can hate all the hell he put me through but I can't bring myself to regret it. I have two of the most wonderful daughters because of our relationship and lord knows it has brought us closer together. Even Dani and Blue are the result of the rape. I can't regret it.

"Why," Dad asked, his voice breaking. "Why would you hurt my son that way?"

"It's something I've always done, Jack. I had the money and I had the resources. Daniel wasn't my first but he was my last… excluding Danielle. Daniel changed me, Jack. He made me realize that I still had humanity in me. He made me realize I could be better."

"I don't care about anyone else," Dad said, shaking his head. "I want to know why you hurt my son. What were you thinking when you called us that day?"

"Daniel renounced me," Vlad replied. "I wanted him to be my son and I wanted him to renounce you. He refused so I had to give him the motivation. It was a tool I'd used often. Daniel was stronger, though. Lord knows I put the kid through hell and he should have given up but he never did. I found his strength attractive. I started out wanting Maddie but then I realized her son was much more to my liking."

"Then why do you have a Mom hologram," I retorted.

"For the love of God, Daniel, not you, too," Vlad objected.

"Don't tell me you don't ogle her," Blue retorted. "She's more than a servant to you!"

"She does my chores in the lab," Vlad retorted. "She is not there for any sexual fantasy. Do you think she would be in that Hazmat suit if I wanted her for her looks?"

"She calls you pet names," Blue retorted. "She hates me!"

"It was a glitch," Vlad cried, shooting a look to Blue. His hands spread out for dramatization, "How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Okay," Tucker chuckled. "Now I've seen a jealous Danny."

"I told you I wasn't jealous of Mom and Vlad," I retorted.

Blue and Vlad continued their fight. "Don't get me started on the cat!"

"Blue, this is not the place," Vlad said, covering his face. "This is worse when you brought it up in my board meeting."

"That cat attacks Dawn again and it will be wearing that fur inside out," Blue barked.

"I put her outside when she did that," Vlad groaned. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Use the PM on her," Blue retorted. PM? "She comes and goes as she pleases and I'm about to send her to the moon."

"I can send her to the island with Daniel and Danny if you want but she's just going to attack them!"

"I don't care what you do with the beast," Blue retorted. "Just keep her away from my baby!"

"Can I go back to talking with Maddie and Jack or are you going to bring up something else," Vlad mocked.

"Fine, go back to Maddie and Jack! See if I care," Blue retorted, turning his back to Vlad.

"Ugh," Vlad groaned. "I'm sorry. Ever since he found out he was a clone, he's had an inferiority complex."

"An inferiority complex," Blue declared. "What am I inferior to in your opinion?"

"Right now, to the grime on this coffee cup," Vlad retorted. "Will you just be quiet?"

"Don't silence him," Mom retorted. "Blue has a right to feel mistreated by you. You do not own him!"

"Of course not," Vlad retorted. "He's too busy owning me!"

"This is better than soap operas," Sam snickered to me.

"I've never fought with Vlad like that," I retorted to her. "Vlad must have really gotten under Blue's skin."

"You have no idea what that hologram does to me," Blue retorted in my direction.

"To you," I retorted. "She tortured me and I don't think she regretted it."

"When I come into the lab, she announces that Vlad's 'whore' is there," Blue added, locking eyes with me. "That stupid cat scratched Dawn. I nearly sent it to the next county."

"Very nearly," Vlad grumbled.

"You'd better be glad I didn't cook her," Blue retorted. "She hurts my baby again and I won't hold back on her."

"She was just playing with Dawn," Vlad defended.

"You consider hissing and scratching at a month old playing," Blue retorted. "I don't care what the beast thinks it's doing. No one messes with my baby."

"Who is Dawn," Mom asked.

"She's our daughter," Blue replied. "She's a month old."

"Y-you have a daughter," Dad asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Blue replied, nodding. "Didn't you read in the papers that Vlad had an heir? We had her by a gestational carrier."

"Really," Mom replied. "I hadn't read that."

"Yeah," Blue smiled. "I can introduce you if you'd like. She's with Lilly and… and I can go get her if you'd like."

Thanks, Tuck.

_No sweat._

"I'd love to meet my granddaughter. My goodness, Jack, we're getting old. Four grandkids."

"I don't get it," Dad said, glancing at Vlad. "You can't have children."

"She's not really mine," Vlad replied. "My private doctors done the procedure and they used Blue's sperm."

"I'll be right back," Blue added softly as Vlad was talking.

"I gave him an alias. He goes by the name of Daniel Rogers in the public and he's twenty-four. Everyone in my company knows he's my partner."

"Like…" Mom trailed off.

"They know I'm gay," Vlad nodded. "I said I met him on a flight from Saint Louis to Los Angeles. They think the Rogers Family is from California."

"How active is his alias," Mom asked.

"Not that active," Vlad replied. "He can't draw too much attention to himself and he never does any business in Amity Park. He spends a lot of time in Saint Louis."

"How has Blue been adopting to the idea of being a father," Mom asked.

"He's not a father," Vlad replied. "He's Dawn's mother. He loves it, though. He was so excited to have a child. We wanted to have children while I'm still young. By the time Blue is old enough to be having children, I'll be in my mid-fifties. We agreed to have a child right away."

Mom looked to me. "Was that your plan?"

"Vlad and I never discussed future plans," I replied. "Vlad asked me to marry him one time and I told him no. He wanted me to do the whole pre-ump; the white dress, the veil. That's one of the most aggravating things about Vlad. He views me as a girl."

"You are a girl," Vlad retorted. "You'll always be my girl."

"One, I'm not yours. Two, I'm a guy," I retorted.

"Vlad," Mom said softly. "Danny is a guy. So is Blue. When you are gay, you still date men. Dating a man does not make you a girl."

"I know that," Vlad retorted. "It's just something between us. He's my girl. No matter what the bitch says."

Sam growled and I put my hand on top of her's as she slammed it down on the table. Her mug of coffee overturned, its contents spilling on the table.

"It's okay," I said softly. "We'll let Blue handle him. He does a great job."

"Vlad," Mom growled. "This is your last warning. If you insult Sam or threaten her one more time, I will be arresting you!"

"For what," Vlad retorted.

"Statutory rape," Dad declared. "Who at the Division isn't going to believe Blue isn't Danny?"

"Fine," Vlad grumbled. "I'll leave Samantha alone."

"It's Sam," Sam seethed.

"I have to make you uncomfortable somehow," Vlad retorted under his breath.

"Vlad," Blue's voice cut through the room. We looked to the door to see him walking in the room with Dawn in his arms. "Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"No," Vlad groaned.

"Then shut up," he retorted. Blue walked over to Mom's side of the table and gently eased Dawn in her open arms. "This is Megan Dawn Masters. She was born November 6, 2006."

"Aw," Mom cried, melting in the presence of the infant. "She is so beautiful. She definitely looks like you," Mom cooed. Dawn was sleeping so Mom and Dad wouldn't see her eyes. Megan's eyes are unmistakably Vlad's.

"She is so precious," Dad cooed. "Hello," he said but Dawn continued to sleep. Dad looked to Blue. "You said her first name was Megan?"

"Yes," Blue smiled down at his daughter. "I liked the name Dawn, though. So Vlad and I decided to name her Megan Dawn."

"How is her carrier," Mom asked.

"Oh, just fine," Blue smirked. "Couldn't be happier. The payment she received was more than she ever thought she deserved."

How can he so openly talk about himself like a girl? It wouldn't surprise me if Vlad switched his gender identity!

"Did the agreement close cleanly," Mom asked.

"It's just Vlad, Dawn and I," Blue avoided the question.

"I'm glad. I hope she doesn't change her mind. Those arrangements are tricky."

"She's perfectly content," Blue smiled, getting lost in Dawn's presence.

Vlad walked up behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders. Blue looked up at him and broke out in a huge smile. "I love you," Vlad whispered. "I know you think I still love Daniel but I love you. You're the one I want."

"I know I'm just a substitute but I'm okay with it. As long as you don't continue to push him. Red has moved on, Vlad. Do the same for yourself; for our family."

Vlad turned him around, gently touching his face. Blue closed his eyes as the touch registered. I subtly took Sam's hand, the gesture barely registering but it did register. Vlad's lips caressed Blue's and for a moment I remembered doing the same thing. Sam squeezed my hand and I was back with her in a flash. That was until Dad ripped Blue away from Vlad.

"You're still forty-one years old and he's still sixteen," Dad declared. "I don't care; not in front of me!"

"Mr. Fenton," Blue objected. "This is none of your business. Vlad and I are a couple. I know what I am doing and I will continue to be with him, no matter what anyone has to say."

"I am not going to force you to call me Dad but I am your father. Someone has to be in charge of you until you are eighteen. The age of consent in this state is seventeen. Until June, you are not allowed to date him!"

"But I'm not sixteen," Blue objected.

"Would you rather it be in sixteen years," Mom declared.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Blue objected. "I am mature enough to know what I am doing. I get that I am a clone of your son but we are not related. You are not my parents. I've already ran away from home in my mind."

"What," Mom seethed, looking at Vlad.

"What else could I have done," Vlad objected. "I didn't intend for Blue to know he was a clone. If he never went home, he'd want to know why. I made the memory of him fighting with you guys and he was on the run. That's the real reason he never did any business in Amity Park. He thought someone would spot him and he'd be recognized."

"Are you mad at us," Mom asked, her eyes filling with tears. "I know Danny's ran away from home a few times."

"Didn't run," I objected. "I walked out each time."

"Red," Blue called out. "I'm surprised."

"Yeah, well, we had some issues. We stayed at headquarters while we tried to sort through our differences."

Blue released a breath. "I didn't fight with you guys. In my memories, I just didn't feel like Fentonworks was my home anymore. It wasn't satisfying. I went to Vlad and told him I wanted to move in. I left everything where it was and started my life over with Vlad. I got the alias, I never went out around town and I never looked back." He sighed, "You could say that it felt like Danny Fenton died and Daniel Rogers was born. In all honesty, it was just Blue that was born."

He didn't sigh because he was reminded he was a clone. To him, he lost Lilly that day. I don't know when 'I' supposedly ran away from home but I'd say it was when I asked for that separation. That was the only time I really came close to losing Lilly. It was the only real complication I had through my pregnancy. Instead of Lilly recovering, I'd say Vlad inserted me losing her. He knew exactly what nerve to hit. If I had lost Lilly after the event with Aaragon, I would have walked away. I'm just surprised that Blue hasn't become evil or something. It's just like when I lost my family in that other timeline. I guess just losing Lilly made me not care anymore. I felt something similar in my dream before I died from ecto-acne but I felt the exact same way after Vlad kidnapped Lilly.

**AN: Okay, people, it's been a long time coming. Maddie and Jack now know Vlad raped Danny. Shoo! This time, it's sticking. ****Forever-Stained-Crimson****, if you're still reading, this one is for you! You asked me a long time ago when Vlad was going to get caught. Would you consider this caught? I would. Danny never told him Vlad's name. This was all Maddie.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you next week! Drop me a line if you'd like.**

**(Four)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Adult content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything you recognize in this story. It's true. :(**

**Chapter 15: Consequences**

Mom and Dad cooed over Dawn for a while but when she started to stir, Blue dismissed himself to take her back upstairs to my party. As Blue started up the steps, Mom stood up. Mom and Dad shared a look then Mom followed Blue upstairs. "Where's she going," I asked, panicking.

"Your mom is going to have a word with Blue," Dad replied. "It's just going to be them two."

Hey, Tuck, I asked.

_I've already alerted them. The party knows to make Megan and her belongings disappear and Blue knows Mom's following him_.

Thanks. I didn't know if you had done it or not. I was going to if you hadn't. I just didn't want to tell them something they already know.

_You're welcome_, Tucker replied.

Vlad cleared his throat uncomfortably and I noticed Dad was glaring at him again. "Dad," I said softly. "You need to cut Vlad a break. He's not the same man he used to be."

"Daniel," Vlad looked at me. "Why did you tell them anyway? I was under the impression you never wanted to tell them."

"Mom was going to use a Doppler on Dani," I said softly. "Dani told them of her origins and I decided it was time I fessed up to something. What I didn't know was as soon as Dani told them she originated as a clone, Mom knew who was responsible. When I told Mom and Dad that my ex-boyfriend was the one responsible, they figured out who raped me." I crossed my arms, leaning back. "I didn't tell them about me being raped cause I wanted their sympathy. I've forgiven you for that. I just told them because eventually they'd figure it out. I wasn't the type of boy who slept around. If we hadn't met, I'd probably have a dozen girlfriends from the camp by now. I probably would have still been a virgin."

"You should still be a virgin," Dad retorted, giving Vlad a harder stare. "You can do anything you want, Vlad, but messing with my family is unforgivable. And Danny, we may have been furious about Vlad raping you but it doesn't mean we are any less upset about what he's done to Danielle. But it's obvious that he's hurt you more than he ever hurt Danielle."

I shook my head, "No. There is nothing Vlad done to me that was as bad as the man you look up to as your father raping you. Vlad could have killed me and it wouldn't have been as bad. She may act tough around Vlad but that's only because he hurt her. It's like me after we broke up. I closed my heart off to him and didn't even see him as a human being because he hurt me so bad. I just don't know what I'm going to do because when she forgives him, anything he does after that will hurt ten times worse. It's like the wound never heals." I glanced at Vlad.

"You know I have never hurt you deliberately," Vlad said softly.

"It doesn't matter," I said, my voice breaking unexpectedly. I cleared my throat. "You may never target me personally but every time you hurt someone from my family, you hurt me. When you figure it out, though, everything will be okay. I just have to get you to realize we done everything we could."

"But we didn't," Vlad retorted. "You should have told your family! You should have chosen me!"

"Because they are handling this so well," I retorted. "Vlad, telling Mom and Dad was the worst thing I could have done. It would have ended long before it crumbled. I loved you with everything I had to offer but it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough!"

"It wasn't meant to be," Tucker imputed. "You are meant to be with another so of course you and Vlad would never work. The only reason Blue's still with him is because that's all he knows."

"I don't know," I slowly shook my head. "I did love Vlad when we were together. It wasn't just that thing. Sure, it made it stronger but I decided to be with him on my own. I didn't have to come back."

"You never had a chance," Dad retorted. "He'd been raping you since December. You had already fell in that thing." I refrained from laughing. Dad probably doesn't know the term Stockholm Syndrome so he thinks that's what we're talking about.

"It's not the same thing, Dad," I said gently. "Vlad and I weren't under some kind of pull that forced us to stay together." I looked to Vlad. "I was wrong. I know what it feels like now. What you and I had was nothing compared to what I feel now. It was just teenaged love." I laughed. Half ghost teenaged love!

Vlad gave me a soft smile. "No. What we had was real. What you're talking about is nothing compared to what we had."

Immense anger pooled beside me and I took Sam's hand in mine. "I'm sorry, Vlad. I don't see it that way. We couldn't touch the high I've reached now."

"Okay," Dad said, looking to Sam and I. "Am I missing something?"

"You don't know," Vlad smiled mischievously.

"Vlad," I erupted.

"Come on, Daniel. Surely you're not afraid to tell your parents about your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," Dad declared, looking to me. Sam and I dropped each other's hands, afraid of being caught. Before, I'd allow the tide to flow but not now. Sam and I have discussed this. Mom and Dad knowing about us is the absolute worst thing that could happen. They would never allow us to continue what we're doing. The only reason they haven't figured it out is because we haven't really changed. Mom came close to figuring it out before I started locking my door. Mom had caught Sam and I in the same bed too many times with Tucker in the cots.

"Ignore him," Tucker grumbled. "Vlad's jealous of Sam and Danny because he believes Danny and Sam are going to get together. He's right but they're too blind to see it." I love you, Tuck!

_I know you do_, Tucker playfully returned.

"They are together," Vlad objected. "That's why I hate the… the woman. She's stealing my family!"

"Come on, Vlad," Dad laughed. "Danny is too much like me! He won't figure it out until it smacks him in the face."

"She doesn't like me like that," I said stiffly. Shoot, I've gotten bad at this.

"And neither does Danny," Sam replied, a sigh in her voice. I glanced at her.

_Stop that_, Tucker retorted. _You figured it out before I could help you but you're going to screw it up if you notice the change in Sam's voice! You're supposed to be discouraged after so long of dreaming about her_!

Hey, that's not a bad plan, I quipped. I turned away from Sam.

"How could you be so blind, you big idiot," Vlad roared. "The two of them have been a couple since the Disasteroid and they're sleeping together—in your house!"

"I don't know, Vlad. How did I miss you raping my son," Dad retorted.

"Good point," Vlad groaned. "They are playing you, though. The witch doesn't want you to get in the way of her plans! She'll have him controlled before you know it!"

I groaned. "For the love of God, Vlad," I huffed out a breath of air. "How many times do I have to say that I don't do anything I don't want to!"

"He's right there," Dad chuckled. "The kid is stubborn."

"That's my fault," Vlad groaned. "I restricted his freedom and when he got it back, Hell will freeze over before he gives it back up—to anyone."

"That's right," Dad declared. "This is the anniversary."

"He came home two years ago today," Vlad sighed. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"I don't want to," I sighed. "This is always a bad time of year… and now I have the one year anniversary of resetting reality to deal with."

Dad furrowed his brow. "What happened through Thanksgiving?"

Vlad sent a glare to Tucker and Tucker shot it right back. It was obvious they were having a fight. _Tell him that's it's just the anniversary of meeting Vlad while I deal with this moron! You cannot reveal that!_ The connection broke but I have a feeling that the last sentence wasn't meant for me. Tucker's not as good as Vlad I'm afraid to say. He's good but Vlad can control who hears what and can have multiple conversations at once. I guess Tucker isn't that good.

"It's just the anniversary of us meeting Vlad," I sighed. "It was so close to the week I spent with Vlad that it gets included into my month of bad moods. It goes from Thanksgiving to the beginning of the year."

"I don't believe you," Dad shook his head slowly. "Something happened that day. You changed, Danny. Did he rape you back then?"

"No," I shook my head. "I was just confused, that's all."

"Uh," Vlad tried to talk but was cut off. Tucker swayed and fell on his butt, his hand grabbing his head.

"Tucker," Sam, Valerie, Jazz and I called, concerned.

"I won't let you lie for me," Vlad retorted. "And don't you ever do that, boy!"

"Did you hurt him," Dad growled.

I reached Tucker first, pulling him up. "What happened?"

"I tried to grab him and he threw me out—away," Tucker said, saying the words slowly to let us know what really happened. Vlad went to say what he just said and Tucker cut him off. Because Vlad is stronger, though, he could stop Tucker from being in his mind.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on anyone else in my family, is that clear Vlad Masters. I will seriously hurt you if you do!"

"If Daniel wants to tell you the truth, he should at least fill you in all the way," Vlad growled. "I want him to go all the way but I know he won't. But I won't allow him to boldface lie to you. I did rape him before the Reunion."

"That's what he says," I tried to pull it out of the fire. "I don't entirely remember. I know I wondered into the library one night and found Vlad and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the room with Vlad checking on me. I don't remember. That's why I was confused."

"Did you drug him," Dad demanded.

"In a sense," Vlad nodded. "But I did hurt him even back then."

"Vlad, I am going to say this once and you better get it loud and clear. You are to never come around my family again, am I clear? You are no longer welcome around Fentonworks and if you see us on the street, you'd better turn around. I catch you around my son without supervision again, and I will be contacting the police."

"I get that you are upset. You have a right to be. But I am not walking away, Jack. This is my family. I will not give it up for anything," he turned a glare on Sam, "or anyone."

"Then you better hope Danny, Danielle or Blue won't press charges," Dad said in a low voice. "Because after all the time that's passed, we can't get any evidence you have hurt Danny or Danielle and Blue probably won't listen to Maddie. That doesn't mean that we can't put you away, though. Maddie has the right to hold you in custody for seventy-two hours without probable cause."

"That doesn't mean I'll stay there," Vlad retorted just as low. "You can take me away from Daniel, you can try to keep Blue away from me and that bitch can marry Daniel but you will not keep me away from my children. Like it or not, I am a part of this family now."

"You have no children here," Dad retorted. "Jacky and Jamie can't be yours and Dawn is Blue's daughter!"

"Danielle, Dawn, Jacky, Jamie among others are all my children. They may not have my blood in them, but I am the reason they exist. I just don't consider Blue my son because that's disgusting."

"You had no problem raping Danielle," Dad retorted.

"Do not speak of things you don't understand," Vlad growled. "I didn't rape her. I penetrated her so she could deliver without pain. If I could go back, I'd do it the medical way but I have done far worse, believe me!"

Dad turned his head to the side suddenly. He mouthed and I heard the slightest sound: "Among others."

Oh, crap! If Dad finds out… he just may have the way to explain how Lilly is my daughter. Tucker, is he thinking like this?

Tucker didn't answer me. I looked to him and he was still holding his head. Oh, no! He can't read thoughts. I grabbed Vlad by the shirt, "What did you do to him," I hissed.

"He'll learn not to mess with a master," Vlad replied coolly, throwing my hand off his jacket. I stumbled back from Vlad's defense maneuver.

"I said don't touch my family again," Dad retorted. He put his hands on me, pulling me behind him. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Not without my girls," Vlad replied, his voice still silkily.

"You may not leave with your girls," Dad growled. "Not if Maddie talks some sense into Blue."

"You won't break us apart," Vlad replied. "He won't leave me for anything anyone says. I'm the only one who can destroy this relationship."

"Hopefully, Blue will see the light," Dad retorted.

"Vlad's right, Dad," I said softly. I looked back at Tuck. Valerie, Sam and Jazz were helping him to his feet. I turned back to the men in my life. "Mom won't talk him into leaving Vlad. Blue loves Vlad and if he can forgive him for not telling him he was a clone, he won't find anything else he can't forgive him for."

"The only real threat I face is myself," Vlad sighed. "I'm the only one who can screw this up." He chuckled but I could tell he didn't find anything funny. "Just like it's always been."

I laughed along with him. "Very true. But you weren't the only one to blame. I had just as much to do with our demise as you."

"Don't say that, Danny," Dad said softly. "You did nothing wrong, son. It was his fault he hurt you."

"It wasn't my fault he raped me," I defended, "but I was involved in our breakup."

"You shouldn't have been together to begin with," Dad retorted, glaring at Vlad. "That's what I meant!"

I heard the steps creak and I know Blue and Mom were coming back downstairs. "This is really unnecessary," I heard Blue say quietly. A normal person wouldn't be able to hear him from this far away.

"She was alone up there," Mom retorted. "Upstairs by herself! At least the newborns are asleep."

"Oh, no," I said, turning away from Dad and Vlad. "Mom," I cried, running to the steps. Mom sidestepped me and was able to do it because of the panic I felt. "Get him out of here!"

"Why," Blue asked, confused. Mom stepped into the living room and I heard Lilly shriek.

"Lillian," Vlad scolded. "I thought you agreed to see me."

"You just scared me," Lilly quipped, her breathing rapid. "Daddy," Lilly cried.

"I'm here, baby," I replied, pulling her into my arms.

"I am so sorry," Sam soothed. She rubbed Lilly's hair.

"I'm okay," Lilly said, breathing hard.

"That's not your mother, Lilly," Vlad argued.

"Shut up," Lilly retorted. "Why is he even here?"

"Aunt Danielle gave birth," I said slowly. "Uncle Blue wanted to be with her."

"Is Aunt Danielle okay," Lilly asked.

"She's fine, princess," I replied, kissing her.

"Where's Megan," Vlad demanded.

"Will you shut the hell up," I retorted.

"You haven't told them," Vlad laughed. "Oh, my God! I can't believe you are hiding her from them."

"This is none of your concern," Jazz retorted.

"What's wrong with Tucker and who's Megan," Mom asked, confused.

"Oh, no," I sighed, covering my face with my free hand.

"I think I know who Lilly is," Dad replied, his face horrified. "But who is Megan, Vlad?"

"Are you talking about Dawn," Mom asked, confused. "Blue has her."

"Megan and Dawn are clones," Vlad declared spitefully. "And you two call yourself researchers! You are letting these children mock you!"

"The second crib," Mom mouthed.

"Mom, are you really going to listen to him," I pleaded, begging.

"You won't tell me the truth," Mom retorted. "It makes sense. Lilly is your daughter with a surrogate!"

"That's what I figured out," Dad replied. "But now I'm confused. Clones? How does Dawn have a clone?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Mom sighed. "He could use the same sperm from Danny and Blue but he couldn't use it to fertilize the same egg… unless… of course. The egg divided and they're twins. Because Danny and Blue share the same DNA, it's impossible to determine who her real father is. He divided the girls. Where is Megan, Danny?"

"There is no Megan," I pleaded. "And Lilly is Sidney and Dora's daughter!"

"Danny, don't lie to us," Dad declared. "Tell us the truth, son."

"I can't believe you'd believe Vlad over us," Sam retorted.

"Vlad would say anything to get you to distrust us," Jazz declared. "The only thing that matters to him is getting Danny back. He's hinting, Dad, can't you see that? He wants you to crowd Danny and make him run into his arms. Don't let him win!"

Dad sighed. "Okay. I'm going to take your word for it right now. Jazz has a point. If Vlad can get us separated, he can cut in and pick up the pieces of Danny's broken heart. But we will be monitoring you, young man. If there is another child in this house, you'd better be telling us."

"I can't believe you are listening to them," Vlad growled. "This bunch will always be a bad influence on Daniel—especially the bitch!"

"Vlad," Blue growled.

"That's it," Mom retorted. "I warned you if you called her a bad name again I'd call the police." Mom turned her back to us, going for the phone.

"Are you ready to go home, Blue," Vlad asked.

"Yes," Blue sighed. "It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Call me later, Red, and let me know what's going on with Dani."

"I will," I smiled. Blue shifted Dawn's weight on his shoulder, walking towards Vlad. "Take care, everyone. Goodbye, Lilly."

"Goodbye, Uncle Blue," Lilly waved at him. Blue smiled sadly. The two of them walked to the door.

"Oh, no," Mom retorted. "You can leave this house but I will have officers at your door by morning!"

"Goodbye, Maddie. Bye, Jack. I'll talk to you later, Daniel. Bye, sweetheart."

Lilly grunted, knowing who he was talking to. "Bye, Froot Loop!"

I chuckled. "That's my girl," I said, so proud I could bust. Vlad and Blue walked out of the house. It was after two now. "I'm going to check on Dani and the boys," I said. "I'm going to put you back down. I can't believe she woke you up at two in the morning."

"I was already awake," Lilly groaned. "Megan was crying earlier," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I carried her up the stairs. I heard Sam checking on Tucker again. I'll check on him later. Vlad just done something to his mindreading abilities. Made it painful or something. Tucker will be okay.

3 3 3

I checked on the boys first but not because they were my top concern. I checked on them first so I could spend more time with Dani. They were both sleeping peacefully. I dismissed myself, leaving the nursery. I quickly entered my room and checked on Megan as I put Lilly down. Lilly settled into her bed, sleep overcoming her. Megan only woke her up and that's why she was awake when Mom and Blue came into the room. Dom and Gage were floating in my bedroom, their legs crossed. It looked like they were talking so I wouldn't interrupt them. I've seen them communicate telepathically before when the girls are asleep.

I walked out of my room and went to the delivery room. Dani was sleeping peacefully so I pulled a chair beside her bed and sat down. I remained very quiet, not wanting to disturb her. I'd stay here until morning if I had to. She'll never feel alone again.

3 3 3

It was after five in the morning when Dani shifted in her sleep. I had been up all night with her but she showed no signs of trouble. Dani opened her eyes softly. "Hey," she said softly. "Have you been there all this time?"

"I wanted to make sure I was here when you woke up," I said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Great," Dani smiled. "Is Vlad and Blue gone?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Mom wanted Blue to leave Vlad so they left last night around two. It's five-twenty-two now."

"I kept you up," Dani said guiltily.

"Don't," I shook my head. "I chose this. You don't have to feel guilty."

"You think Mom and Dad will freak if I come downstairs," Dani asked me.

"Without a doubt," I smirked. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm getting that way," Dani sighed. "I feel really weak. I think I need to rebuilt my energy."

"Your body has been through a lot in the last ten months, Dani," I said simply. "It will take time to recuperate."

"You bounced back quickly after Megan," Dani pointed out.

"I took care of myself with that pregnancy," I reminded her. "When I started taking care of myself with Lilly, it took a while for me to bounce back. You have to give yourself some slack, Dani. You were also pregnant with twins. I can't imagine what that would be like."

"Two jet airliners on your head," Dani said in a serious tone. She started laughing.

"You're going to get through this," I said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "We'll get through this together."

"I'm through it," Dani said, looking to the door. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay," I smiled. I stood up, pushing the chair with me to give her room to stand up. Dani stood up as I went to the door. I left her be but that didn't mean she was alone. Her energy was in my mental sights and I could hear if she took a sharp intake of breath.

3 3 3

"Danielle," Mom screeched for maybe the fifteenth time this morning. She didn't like that she was up. She didn't like that she wore tight clothes. She didn't like that she walked normally. Now, she didn't like how she was starting to exercise. I wasn't too excited about it either.

"What," Dani groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine." Dani was in a pair of gray leggings with a sky blue tank top. Her hair was pulled all the way back, even the bangs, in a ponytail.

"You delivered twins eight hours ago. You cannot push yourself," Mom declared. Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz weren't here but Dad, Mom and I were. Tucker and Valerie were lying down, mainly for Tucker, and Jazz and Sam were with the boys. They were feeding them.

"I'm fine," Dani repeated again. She slipped on a boxing glove as she held the other in her teeth. "I need to get in shape," she muttered.

"Sweetheart," I said gently. "I get it. I really do. But Mom is right. You need to take these first few weeks gently. Post-partum is very tiring."

"I'm fine," Dani replied, still with the glove in her teeth. She rolled her eyes. She removed the glove, slipping it on too. "I won't overexert myself but I am not putting my life on hold. I want to go back to school in the new semester."

"Hold it," Dad declared. "Danielle, you have more to worry about than the post-partum stage. You are in post-partum!"

"I'm fine," Dani denied. "I just don't want to deal with them. You can do what you want with them. I'm through."

"You don't have to worry about them," I said gently. "We will take care of them. But you can't deny you are sick."

"Sick of lying around," Dani retorted. She spread her legs and I grimaced. How can she stand that? She bent to the left, stretching her arms and legs in sync. Dani has really matured and looking at her now made me realize that. I have seen her still as the little girl that I found on my bed but that girl is gone. The woman that took her place was stunning. She was developing in her own pattern now, away from me. She still had an uncanny resemblance to me but it was the same way Phantom is aging different than Fenton.

Dani switched sides, stretching her right side. She must have gained three inches since that day and without all that weight and baby growth to hold her down, I could see it. Her legs were long like all of ours and she was becoming more shapely. Except for the baby fat around her mid-section, she was slender. Her arms were becoming almost tubes. She looked a lot like our mother in that context.

She also had… uh, hmm, breasts. And boy were they out to play today being the first day after her delivery. I tried to ignore her chest but I was still a guy… no matter how disturbing and wrong and disgusting the notion was. In that tank top, they were hard to ignore.

Dani straightened herself up, reaching for the ceiling. She put her hands on her hips, bending to the right. She was going to go through with this.

"Okay," I groaned. "But on one condition. You and I go a few rounds. That way I can know if you really are fine. I'll know it."

"Um, Danny," Mom said hesitantly. "Have you ever trained with Danielle?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "Loads of times. I fight ghosts for a living, Mom. My little sister is nothing."

"But she, um, has ghost powers," Dad added, just as hesitant. My eyes widened. I had completely forgot.

I chuckled nervously, putting my hand behind my neck. "What did you do about Vlad last night?"

"I called the police," Mom declared. "Of course, I got a call and "Radar" had sent them home." Mom groaned. "I'll talk to Samuels today."

"I wish you'd drop it," I groaned. "There are still problems but they'll soothe over."

"I wished," Mom growled. "Vlad will pay for hurting our family. I just don't know what I'm going to do about Blue. I had figured out I could make it out like he was you but now I realize the other side of that coin. He can pretend to be you."

"That's how they got in the house last night. Phantom has his army stationed all around us at all times. Blue pretended to be me and with him escorting Vlad in, they let him by. There is no way to tell us apart except for the clothing we wear. It's weird."

"Oh, there's a way," Dad remarked. "Blue has powers and you don't."

Dani snorted a laugh and tried to control it. I sent her a glare. "Nice."

"Sorry," Dani laughed.

"What does that mean," Mom declared.

"It's between us," I chuckled. I looked to Dani. "Ready, cuz?"

"Ready," Dani declared. I picked up two boxing gloves as well and stuck the odd one in my mouth just like Dani had. My parents snickered as they saw something we share in common. Mom and Dad have seen our similarities as Dani looking up to me. There's a lot she calls all her own but there are certain quirks that she has picked up from me and other things that stress brings out in her.

I slipped the second glove on and pounded my fists together. "Ready to get your butt handed to you?"

"Ha," Dani retorted. "As if! I'm better than you!"

I thought I'd keep the clone puns coming. "I taught you everything I know!"

Dani snickered. "If you keep the witty banter coming, you'll beat me with laughter!"

"Sorry," I smirked. "That's why it's a rule. It's not fair to distract you with witty banter. I'll shut up."

"Thanks," Dani smirked. We circled each other, I watching Dani intently. I noticed how she took every step. She was the closest person who could beat me and it has nothing to do with the fact she's half ghost. Dani feels like she lived my life which means everything I know about fighting, she knows. That's a scary thought.

Dani made the first move, coming in with a jab. I slipped, throwing her off. I repositioned myself, putting my hands close to my chest, looking for a weakness. Dani had her guard up so I went in with a hook. Dani bobbed, my fist missing her head. She started footwork, coming in low. Her second jab hit me in the stomach but Dani didn't focus on my abdomen. Finally she went in for a uppercut.

Her first uppercut made contact but the second one I cross-cut. I finally made a hit on her and we both stepped back, doing footwork. I saw a chance and came in, jabbing her once and began to short-straight punch her. I locked Dani in, forcing her to pull away. I lost my balance but quickly regained my bearings. Dani hit me with jab.

Her second jab didn't make it as I faded, her hand missing my head. I hit her with an uppercut. My second one was blocked as Dani threw a cross. She got me there and I hit my butt.

"Ha," Dani retorted.

"All right, little missy," I playfully retorted. "Don't get too cocky. I gave you that one."

"You didn't give me squat," Dani shot back, just as playful. "I'm the one who gave you that headache, though."

I pulled myself up. "That you did," I smirked. "But I'm going to make you feel worse!"

I bolted in and Dani put her hands up, a smile lighting up her face. I hit her with an uppercut but Dani slipped the jab I sent. A cross hit me but I bobbed and jabbed her once. Dani blocked my second one and hit me with one of her own. The progression of our bout increased and the throws became quicker and harder. I made several good hits but Dani had a few good ones on me too. When I hit my butt for the second time, Dani had already hit hers once before. Two to one.

"Okay," I resigned. "You win."

"You know it," Dani playfully retorted. She threw her hand out and I allowed her to help me to my feet. I pulled off my glove.

"Call me if you need me," I said loud enough to be heard. "I need to feed the girls," I added quietly. I threw the one in the bin and pulled the second one off with my teeth. I tossed it to the bin.

"Okay," Dani replied, nodding her head softly. "I'm going to work out a little bit."

"Don't push yourself, baby girl. You're still human," I smiled.

"I know," Dani nodded.

"See you in a bit, Mom. Bye, Dad," I added, throwing my hand over my shoulder.

"Okay," Mom said, a little distracted. I slowed my stride. With Dani and I boxing, I hadn't paid that much attention to our parents. I heard Dani begin hitting the punching bag and since I was supposedly out of ear shot, I figured Mom and Dad would say something.

"Did you notice his dexterity," Mom commented quietly.

"Yeah," Dad whispered. "He took direct hits from Dani. I don't think she was holding back, either."

"I got that impression, too," Mom declared in shock. Her voice lowered down, "How did Danny take direct hits from someone as powerful as Danielle?"

"I don't know," Dad said hesitantly. "Things keep getting weirder and weirder. I mean… you did notice Blue's appearance change right in front of you, didn't you?" What?!

Mom released a relieved breath. "Thank God. I thought I had gone crazy."

"How the heck did he go from a young adult to looking exactly like Danny," Dad declared. "Ectoplasm can't do that, can it?"

"Not as far as I can tell," Mom declared. "I've never heard of a ghost with the ability to alter their appearance." Ha! I can think of three off the top of my head!

"So how did he change before our very eyes," Dad asked. I know. Blue told Vlad to make him look normal. I should have figured that out. Blue couldn't walk in here looking like me in front of my parents but he wanted to be with Dani. Blue asked Vlad to make him look different to Mom and Dad. But how did he decided what he'd look like?

"I'm not sure," Mom sighed. "At least I know I didn't imagine it. It surprised the hell out of me."

"Did you notice that the kids didn't react," Dad declared. "I know for sure Danielle was looking at him. She should have at least been nervous around him when he first came in."

"I don't know that she wasn't nervous," Mom declared. "Vlad was there. I think he took precedence."

Hearing all I needed to hear, I started back up the steps. I need to be more careful now. Mom and Dad are on the doorstep of my secret. If they fall into it anymore, my cover is blown… and I don't have the Reality Gauntlet anymore.

3 3 3

It had been a few hours and Jazz, Sam and I had our hands busy with four children. Even with Gage and Dom there to help balance out the work, four children was just over our heads. Lilly was the one who was the most controllable but she added to the panic because with three screaming newborns, Lilly had had enough. Gage was trying to soothe her but the only way to get Lilly to calm down was to take her out of the room. Lilly didn't want to leave, though, and was currently pulling on my sleeve while in Gage's arms.

Megan was inconsolable as well. I had her in my arms and was trying to get her to stop crying. I had checked her diaper, I had fed her and she just woke up from a long nap. I don't know what is wrong with her. Jazz had Jacky and this kid was just upset. I mean he was screaming until his face had turned red. Jamie on the other hand was just crying. He wasn't as upset as Jacky and he certainly wasn't at Megan's level but he was crying his little eyes out. Sam was making shushing sounds, trying to get him to at least stay at this level, but her shushing sounds were falling on death ears because of the screaming newborns and toddler.

"It's okay," I said softly. I don't know if Megan was upset because of the boys, the boys were upset because of Megan or if it was just a vicious cycle. Sam started to rock Jamie in her arms and he began to scream. I saw a real look of panic cross Sam's face.

"Oh, no. No, no, baby," Sam started to say rapidly. "No, don't cry." I thought Sam was going to start crying.

Now we had three screaming newborns and a screaming toddler. How did this get so out of hand?

"Okay," I called above the noise. "I think we need to split up. See if we can calm them down separated. Everyone go to an individual room. I want you to stay with me, Dom, in case my parents come in here. All right?"

"Daddy," Lilly screamed.

"We'll hang out together later, okay," I said to her, loud enough to be heard but not so loud I might scare her. "I want to get these babies to calm down and then we can hang out for the rest of the day."

"Okay," Lilly sniffled. Gage stepped out of my room first, followed by Jazz and then Sam. I gave Sam an encouraging smile. It wasn't your fault, honey.

_I feel like it was_, Sam said, her voice winded. Sam's expression darkened as she knew I saw how affected she was. Sam doesn't like others to see her vulnerabilities… not even her boyfriend.

Now that it was just Dom, Megan and I, I started to soothe her. She was still screaming but I hoped to turn this around. I began to shush her gently, rocking her in a gentle routine. It wasn't working.

"Sire," Dom spoke up. "May I suggest swaddling the princess?"

"Swaddling," I replied, looking to her. "She's not cold."

"No, sir," Dom chuckled softly. "Swaddling helps a child feel secure. It reminds them of the time in the womb."

"I'll try anything," I replied. I walked over to her changing station and grabbed a blanket from the shelf. I laid the blanket down in the shape of a diamond and put Megan in the middle. After I wrapped her up nice and snug, Dom slipped her binky in her mouth. It was like a switch had been flipped. Megan's screams became a cry and within a minute, she was gently sucking on her pacifier. I couldn't believe how fast things went from bad to good.

"See," Dom cooed. "Princess Megan was just a little insecure. She's all better now."

I laid her down in her crib but I was a little insecure. I looked to Dom. "Can I leave her swaddled like this?"

"Of course, sire," Dom replied. "Princess Megan will be fine like this for a few hours. I will take good care of her. Go check on Princess Lilly."

"Thank you, Dom," I smiled. I sighed, walking out of the room. I sensed for Gage and Lilly and found them in one of the spare rooms. Lilly was crying but she wasn't screaming. "Why such the long face, huh, cupcake?"

"Daddy," Lilly cried. She turned intangible, slipping out of Gage's hands, and flew at me. I picked her up and she clung to me. "I don't like this. You never have time for me anymore."

"We'll have plenty of time together at work," I said gently. "That's still the place for you and I."

"I hardly go anymore, though," Lilly said, her eyes tearing up. I wiped them away with my knuckle. "And when I do, Mr. Billiards wants me to spend all day with him. I don't want these babies anymore, Daddy. Can't you send them back?"

I smiled but I felt my own tears pricking at my eyes. "I'm sorry, honey. We have them now. There are no take backs. We'll just have to learn to manage our time better."

"Yeah, right," Lilly scoffed. She clung to me and I wrapped my hand around her head, kissing her hair. I began to run my fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. I walked out of the spare bedroom and sensed for Sam. I needed to tell Sam and Jazz about swaddling. Maybe it will work for the boys.

I walked into the room I sensed Sam and I found Mom inside, already swaddling Jamie. "It's okay," Mom soothed. "Yes, you're going to be okay, Jamie. Grandma's got you."

"I was going to suggest swaddling," I replied. "Did you call her in here?"

"No," Sam shook her head. "When we exited the room, they were making lunch. They heard the cries."

"Oh," I replied. "What is wrong with them, Mom? Why are they crying?"

"It's a scary place, Danny," Mom replied. "They've been in a nice, snug area where they were warm and loved. Now they are in this big place and they feel alone. They crave that snug enclosure so they can feel safe again."

"I guess I understand," Lilly replied. "I remember feeling like that. It was scary. All I wanted was to be cradled and hugged but no one was there for me. I guess I just got over it and that's why I'm a little moody. At least they have someone who loves them."

I don't know what it was but her words broke my heart. I felt tears sting my eyes and I brought her closer to my face, holding her tight. It wasn't enough and I began to cry. "You are loved now, baby. You will never feel alone again."

"Absolutely," Sam said, her voice breaking. "We love you very much, Lilly. We will never allow you to go through that again."

Even Mom had sadness flowing off her like a river. She was busy swaddling Jamie but I saw her wipe her eyes with her hand quickly, going back to swaddling my nephew. Sam rubbed Lilly's hair and kissed her cheek, her eyes full of tears.

"It's okay," Lilly replied. "I know bad things happen and we can't stop them. I'm home now and I couldn't be happier. I just get a little jealous, though."

"We have enough room in our hearts for all of you," Sam said, putting her index finger on Lilly's nose. "Just because you aren't the new baby around here doesn't mean we love you any less. You are still our princess. You will never lose your place in our hearts."

"Absolutely," Mom replied. She picked up Jamie and held him in the crook of her arm. Mom walked over to Lilly and ran her hand through her hair. "I love you too, baby girl. I may be busy from here on out but know I am doing this for your aunt and for you. The more time I spend with the boys, the more time Daddy and Mommy can spend with you." Mom rolled her eyes and I had to fight not to laugh. Mom was thinking, I just know, that even Lilly knows we are meant to be together but we somehow have missed it entirely.

"I appreciate it," Lilly smiled at Mom.

"Now, I can't completely ignore the boys," I said gently. "You know I have an obligation to them, too."

"Just because they have your DNA in them doesn't make them your children," Mom replied. I fought not to sound winded. They are my nephews, I said to myself, hoping to forget. I want to love them as any uncle would do. I just wanted to forget that Vlad inseminated Dani with my sperm. I shivered, disgustedly.

"Are you okay," Sam asked me softly.

"Me," I said, trying not to show my discomfort. I never wanted them to know who's their father. I'm not their father. I am their uncle. I am Jacky and Jamie's uncle!

"Yes, you," Sam replied, tilting her head. "Something's not right about you. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I smiled. "Let's go check on little Jacky and put him and his brother down." I am their uncle. I am their uncle.

"Okay," Mom said, making her mouth wide as she said the word slowly. I am their uncle.

Jazz was in Jacky and Jamie's nursery so it wasn't hard to find her, thank God. Dad hadn't figured it out, either, and was currently trying to calm down the boy who shared his name. Dad was making funny faces but it may have made him worse. He was on par for Megan's fit.

"Jack, I told you with Danny, those faces don't help soothe a boy," Mom scolded.

"But it's monster faces," Dad said, pouty. "What boy doesn't like monsters?"

"A newborn," Mom retorted. She laid Jamie down in his royal blue bassinet. "Hello, Jacky," Mom said gently. "Hello? Are you cranky? Is that it? Is Jacky cranky?"

Mom grabbed a blanket and laid it across the changing table just as I had. She proceeded to wrap Jacky like I had Megan. As soon as he was swaddled, he was just crying. I looked to Jamie and he was still crying, just more calmer now. Megan turned off like a switch. Why are they still crying?

"Something's not right," I said, looking between my nephews. They are my nephews. "They're still crying just they are more calm. What's up with that?"

"I don't know," Mom said gently. I walked up to Jamie's crib and peeked in. I wasn't too close so he wouldn't be able to see me clearly. He looked up at me and his tears dried. He began to suck on his pacifier, just staring at me. "Huh," Mom declared. "That's weird."

"Danny," Jazz declared. "They miss their mom!"

"That's impossible," Mom declared. "They don't remember her. She hasn't even held them."

"But they know who she is," I said softly. "They have a connection to her. Jamie thinks I'm Danielle."

"Danielle won't want to see them," Dad said gently.

"No," Jazz agreed. "But we're not sunk. We have something that's in our favor." Jazz looked at me.

"I'll call him," I replied. I think we'll be seeing a lot more of Blue now.

3 3 3

As soon as Blue stepped in Jacky's sight but not so close he could see who it was, it was like another switch had been thrown. That is what is wrong with them. They miss their mom. Jacky and Jamie have a connection to Dani and since Dani and Blue are made off of my DNA, we feel alike. As long as they can't see us up close and personal, they think we are Dani. That seems to soothe them.

"And Dani wants nothing to do with them," Blue replied, looking to me. We were both currently grounded by our nephews.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Dani is downstairs right now, exercising."

"Is there anything we can do, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?"

Mom sighed, "No. Not that I can think of. If we push her, it will only damage the relationship further. We just have to be here for her and them and wait until Danielle wants to make that move. It's a tricky process."

"Is she in post-partum because she's young or because she was raped," Blue asked my mom.

"It could be both," Mom replied. "Danielle is fourteen years old but she hasn't even been alive for two years. I know you must understand this, Blue. You are the closest one who can understand how she feels."

"But I love Dawn," Blue objected. "I'm going nuts being away from her!"

"You didn't deliver her, though," Mom said and I fought off a snort. "You chose her, too. Dani didn't have a choice. It's harder when you have no choice in the matter." Wrong again. I don't know what it is but it has nothing to do with those issues. Blue handled it well and I handled it well. I don't know what has Dani so aggressive when it comes to the twins but it's nothing like what the two of us have been through. We handled it; Dani hasn't.

"Well, until Dani does get better, I'll be at your beck and call," Blue replied. He was once again dressed in those expensive suits, the top colored ocean blue. Mom and Dad have finally seen the reason he's called Blue.

"I appreciate this, Blue," I said.

"No problem, Red," Blue replied. "They're my nephews, too."

Yeah. They're my nephews.

"How are you doing this morning," Mom asked Blue.

"Me? Fine," Blue replied. "Vlad, Dawn and I went for a walk this morning and we had breakfast on the patio. Dawn was inside, of course. She can't take the cold like Vlad and I can."

I snorted a laugh. "Are you planning on spending any time on the island," I asked.

"Sure," Blue replied. "We'll go down there probably after Christmas. We spent the holidays down there last year." His face dropped. "I mean, in my memories we did."

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling guilty. "I'm sure you'll have fun. Do you like the island or have you been?"

"Oh, we spent vacation on the island. Had a blast. Got to spend all day in the water and then we could just lie around all day. No phone calls. No business meetings. No intruders, if you get my drift. It was awesome."

"Intruders," I replied, cocking my head to the side. I was still in Jamie's sight but I was looking at him only. Blue was doing the same thing. "I was under the impression you don't do that anymore. I don't see you around."

"Oh, I don't," Blue shook his head. "But it's still annoying as hell. You know, there's two of us there. We do see our fair share of intruders and we have to make sure they don't stick around. I just don't answer questions if you know what I mean." I imagine Blue is painting a picture of paparazzi in Mom's head. I think it's clear that he's talking about ghosts and he runs them off but he doesn't hunt anymore. I didn't think he hunted anymore. I know if I had lost Lilly do to that ghost attack with Aaragon, I would have gave up ghost hunting too. Screw everything else. There is only one thing important to me and that's family; my children at the top.

"The island is where Vlad took you that week, wasn't it," Mom asked softly.

I nodded my head. "Yes. We spent… um, four days on the island?" I cocked my head to the side as I tried to remember. "I think it was four days."

"I can't stand what that bastard did to you," Mom growled. "I want full details, young man."

"That isn't going to help you move on," I said gently. "Mom, Vlad regrets it. You heard him. He wished he… he could take it back." I released a big sigh. I hated that. "Vlad isn't that bad anymore. I'm sure I can speak for Blue here, but I'm proud of what we accomplished."

"You were just a kid," Mom declared. "You are still just a kid! He should not have hurt you like that!"

"It's over, Mom. Just let it pass," I said softly.

"I won't let it pass," Dad declared, startling me. I forgot he was here. Dad was standing in the corner, practically behind me. Mom, Sam and Jazz were standing more in my line of sight.

"Opening those wounds won't help anyone," I said, turning to look over my shoulder. "Trust me when I say we all need to put the past behind us."

"I agree," Blue replied. "Vlad has problems but we're working on them. You're trying to break apart my family. I won't allow that to happen."

"You shouldn't even be with him," Mom retorted. "You're only sixteen for heaven's sake!"

"That is why I exist," Blue defended. "I was created to love Vlad. What else am I to do?"

I had something to say here. "Anything you want. Danielle was here to help perfect the perfect clone. Does that mean she shouldn't live her life?"

Blue smirked at me. "All right. I get it. But I thought you'd understand, too. What it means to be with that man."

"Oh, I do understand," I groaned. "And I don't look at it like you look at it. My eyes are open. I'm not implying yours are closed but I can't see how I could ever be with him again."

"There's something missing," Blue said softly. "Not just anything. I know what it is. I don't remember the rape. I think that's the difference between you and I. There was nothing in our past that corrupted our relationship. I still remember spending that week with him but I remember it very different."

"When did it start," I asked. I was intrigued now. I hadn't thought about how they got together.

"That night in the castle. I had unpacked and Vlad was sitting beside me. He was nervous. He kept making these little hints but I didn't know I was homosexual. I still thought I liked girls. Vlad had to spell it out to me. He grabbed my head, pulled me in and kissed me." Blue let out a laugh, giving me a look. I read it loud and clear. I blasted him there to kingdom come!

"Oh, man," I laughed. "What really happened was similar. Vlad and I were talking in the bedroom and he put his hand on my thigh. I tried to give him a warning and he warned me that what he was about to do would be more than a little uncomfortable. The next thing I know, he's kissing me."

"It was a long time before I even talked to him again. We spent thirty-two hours in silence until the flight to Florida. I had been resting up the entire trip so I wasn't tired. He and I spent some time talking, reluctantly on my part, when I found out we had some things in common. I was still in denial so all through visiting Grandpa, we would get into these fights. The nighttime was the worst because there was nothing to distract us. It was just he and I in a small hotel room."

"Vlad is something else," I sighed. I corrected his memories, telling him how it was all backwards. The thirty-two hours was spent in exhausting pain while I slept half the flight to Grandpa's. I kept details simple because Mom and Dad were in the room but I also didn't want to hurt Blue. Knowing Vlad completely blocked the thirty-two hours out of his head would be hard to swallow if he knew how horrible it really was.

"It was on the island that we made that first move," Blue said softly. "Vlad rested up for the remaining of the day but the next day, in the shower, I kind of got turned on." He looked to our parents. "Vlad only had one shower on the island so we showered together. I saw Vlad naked for the first time and it… well, it was difficult for me to focus. After two minutes, Vlad noticed he had my attention. When he saw me, though, Vlad nearly lost it. I remember blushing because he told me I was so beautiful. It's hard to explain what happened next. I just felt drawn towards him and we kissed. We spent the entire trip getting to know each other and… getting to know each other." He let out an embarrassed laugh.

I smiled softly. "I'm glad. I hope you two can work this out. I know Vlad loves you but you also know Vlad. He won't settle for imitation but I swear to you, he will figure out that you're not an imitation but an inspiration."

Blue choked up. "Thanks, Red. That was sweet."

I waved him off, laughing. "I want Vlad to be happy. I always have. I can't do that for him. You can."

"What happened on the island for you," Mom asked me.

"Not much," I replied. "Mostly, I hyped myself up. I thought if thirty-two hours was bad, I couldn't imagine ninety. So I hyped myself up, dreading it. We landed on the island and he went inside. It was anti-climactic. Vlad used the island to teach me, though. I was being taught what would happen when I went home. How to act around him, what he expected of me, not to run away, to come when called. It was a way Vlad taught me how to behave and I also knew that if I acted out, that would be my new home. A massive island in the pacific ocean with no inhabitants. It was enough for me to realize I had best behave."

"I don't get it," Dad declared. "Maddie is right! How did Vlad have time to continue to rape you and when you became a couple, how did you two get away with it."

"Vlad wasn't living in Wisconsin after his house blew up," I replied. "I own a house in Elemerton that I bought for us. He's been living in Illinois since February 2005. Before that, though, Vlad spent a couple weeks in a motel in Amity. It wasn't until mid-January that Vlad came back for me and he only stayed around for about a week. Then he had a business meeting and I was left alone for nearly two weeks. When he finished his business, he was living in Elemerton."

"So he had unmonitored access to you," Mom said, her teeth gritted.

"Basically. From the first of February until we became a couple, I was forced to spend every night with Vlad. I was hunting ghosts at that time, too, but it didn't matter. I had a one o'clock curfew and he wasn't happy when I broke it."

"Wait a minute," Dad declared. "You spent every night with Vlad. When did you sleep?"

"In class," Sam sighed. "Remember when Mr. Lancer had that chat with you. Danny was sleeping in class because he was so exhausted."

"I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to hurt him," Dad declared.

Blue laughed. "Don't be so hard on Vlad. In my memories, we were heating up. I was losing sleep because we were getting serious. We'd be up all night… partaking in extra-curriculum activities."

"Yeah," I groaned. "We did plenty of that."

"I am so sorry, baby," Mom replied, rubbing my cheek. I smiled softly at her. "I failed you. You expected me to protect you but I failed you. I am so sorry."

"You didn't fail me," I smiled. "How could you have guessed? I couldn't have said anything and I tried my best to keep it hidden. Sure, I messed up sometimes and I prayed I wouldn't be caught but I'm strong, too. It made me even stronger."

"The one thing I hate to even consider," Dad said softly. We looked to him. "If he is telling us this so openly, what is the big secret going to be like?"

"What do you mean," Mom asked, looking to me in shock. I cocked my head to the side. "This is the big secret, right? Vlad."

"No," I declared. "I can't tell you that until I graduate!"

"There's something worse," Mom declared.

"See what I mean," Dad breathed.

"I don't know if I'd call it worse," I sighed. "There's a lot of secrets I can't tell. When you found out about Dani, I figured I could tell you about Vlad. I never imagined you would know who had cloned me. I figured as long as you were in the dark about who, we'd be all right. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You should have said something a long time ago," Mom declared. Mom looked at Dad, "Since Danny erased our memories with the Gauntlet, we should be able to reverse it."

"It doesn't work like that," I smirked. "You will have to know what you are trying to reverse. When I use the gauntlet, I have to imagine what I am creating. If I can imagine a world made of cheese, then the Gauntlet can create it. It's really tricky that way. I'd never understand it if I hadn't had years of practice with ectoplasm."

"Red," Blue declared.

I snapped my head up. "Crap," I belittled myself. That was smart!

"How could experience with ectoplasm help with the Reality Gauntlet," Mom asked.

"Nothing," I quipped. "Forget I said anything!"

"Fat chance," Mom retorted. "I should start writing down logs of all the puzzling things I see and hear."

"So you could draw a connect the dots picture," I retorted. "No thank you!" I can already see the dots depicting 'Fenton is Phantom.'

"I'm going to figure this out before graduation," Mom challenged. "This has been going on long enough. I just can't figure out what happened in July to start this."

"July," I asked, confused. "July 2004?"

"That's when this began, didn't it," Mom asked. "I can remember subtle changes from July out."

"Sure," I smirked. "That's when it all began."

Mom sighed. "I'm wrong about it." She crossed her arms. "So when did it begin?"

"You won't figure it out," Jazz replied. "I'm afraid to say you're too closed minded."

"Us closed minded," Dad declared, incredulously. "Why, the Fenton's have known the existence of ghosts since as far back as we can trace our lineage!"

"It's not the same," Sam replied. "Jazz is right. The same way you could never picture Danny being raped, you will never see this. I'm sorry."

Mom sighed. "You have a point. I was so arrogant to think I couldn't miss the signs that I did. So I have to think this from another perceptive."

As Mom finished saying her phrase, a loud crash sounded in our ears. Even Mom and Dad could hear it as they looked up wildly. It wasn't downstairs.

"What was that," Blue demanded.

Another crash happened and I heard the faint sounds of something hitting another object. "Stay away from him," I heard Valerie declare.

"Tucker," Sam and I both declared. I was the first out of the room, busting into my bedroom. My room was turned upside down, a lot of my baby items overturned. Valerie stood in front of the bed, crouched, with Tucker holding his head. I finally looked around to see if I could find the ghost to see Mr. Gray in a toppled dresser.

"Mr. Gray," I declared, surprised.

"Valerie," Mr. Gray declared, infuriated. He stood up from my dresser but when he took a step towards the bed, Valerie flung one of my pillows at him. I guess she ran out of heavy items. The pillow didn't stop Mr. Gray, though, and he grabbed Val by the arm, pulling her away from the bed. "You are not allowed to see this boy again, am I clear?"

"What is going on," I demanded.

"It wasn't like that," Tucker declared weakly. "I told you I respect your daughter! What more do you want from me?"

"For you two not to be in the same bed together in a room with the door closed," Mr. Gray retorted.

"We weren't having sex," Valerie declared, ripping her hand away. She ran back over to Tucker. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tucker replied. He took her hand gently. "You don't need to worry about me."

"That's it," Mr. Gray declared. He took a step towards Tucker but I didn't trust him.

I cut him off, "Back off! They said they weren't having sex! I believe them."

"Of course you believe them," Mr. Gray retorted. "You'd believe anything the little bastard would say."

"Hold it," Mom retorted. "Damon, you have a right to be upset but you also have to trust your daughter! Has Valerie ever done anything untrustworthy?"

"She hunts ghosts," Mr. Gray declared. "I may have given her permission but she still does it despite my wishes."

"That's because she has to be her own person," I declared. "Tucker is the best man for your daughter. You should be grateful."

"I still haven't forgotten how I met the hooligan," Mr. Gray retorted. "He had broken into Axion Labs to have a make out with my daughter!"

"We are not ready for sex," Tucker defended. "There will be a time but for now, it is out of sight. I promise you we were just asleep!"

"You need to calm down," Dad declared. "You have totally trashed Danny's room!"

"Actually, that was me," Val said sheepishly. "He didn't grab me when he saw us."

"It's okay," I said, swallowing. "If Tucker says that they didn't do anything and if Val says they weren't doing anything, I believe them. I suggest you to do the same!"

"Are you all right," Sam said, sitting down on the bed. She felt Tucker's forehead.

"I'm fine," Tucker grumbled. "Just pulled from my sleep very rudely, emphasis on pulled!"

Mr. Gray sent a hard glare in our direction but I saw it melt away. "Since when has Danny been a twin?"

"He's not my twin," I chuckled. "He's a friend of mine."

"He looks a lot like you," Mr. Gray said, pale.

"He's our step-son," Dad said softly.

"Step-son," Mr. Gray remarked, confused. "Wouldn't that mean he's the child of a new spouse?"

"He's technically built on the same amino acids Danny is built on," Mom replied.

"Meaning," Mr. Gray asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, for the love of God, I'm a clone!"

My door swung open and Dani bust through. "Everything all right?"

"Yes," Val said softly. "Daddy came in on Tuck and I asleep on the bed. He thought the worst."

"Oh," Dani sighed. "Good. I thought something horrible happened." Her eyes fell over Blue. "What are you doing here, bro?"

"Hey," I declared. "I'm your cousin but he's your brother?"

Dani shrugged. "What can I say? We have something in common."

"And we don't," I declared. This is crazy!

"They're both your brothers," Dad said sternly. "Blue came to help with the twins. That's all."

"Oh," Dani said, sighing. "Sorry."

"I'm not," Blue said softly. "I love my nephews."

"Is Vlad here," Dani asked, her mood darkening.

"No," Blue said softly. "He's with Dawn."

Hearing Dawn's name, I snapped my head around my room. I hope Dom and Gage acted appropriately. However, Mom had a similar thought as well. "Oh, my God, Lilly!"

"Dom! Gage," I cried. I was panicking. Were my girls okay? "Forget protocol! I want to make sure you're okay!"

Gage appeared with Lilly in her arms. "Sire?"

Mom gasped in shock. "Who are you and what are you doing with my granddaughter?"

"Are you okay, sweetheart," I asked, motioning Gage to me. I felt an unparalleled urge to hold Dawn. I couldn't see her and I didn't know if she was okay!

"I'm fine, Daddy," Lilly said softly. Gage handed her to me and I felt somewhat better. "So is Dawn," she added quietly.

"Thank you, baby," I said softly. "You did well, Gage," I commented.

I felt a surge of power and my head whipped to my parents. Mom and Dad each had both of their hands forced behind their backs. "That would be an unwise move," Gauis hissed in Mom's ear.

"Let them go, Gauis," I instructed. Marcellus looked up as Gauis released Mom's hand.

"Sire," Marcellus asked, confused.

"You too, Marcellus," I commented. "Do not harm them!"

Marcellus let go of Dad's hand.

"You trust Lilly to ghosts," Mom spat. She was deeply disturbed and disappointed.

"They are Phantom's most trusted servants," I commented. "And I am proud to call them my friends."

"This is where Lilly has been," Mom declared, understanding. "She is with them when you are at school!"

"Which means he has a perfect cover-up for this alleged second child," Dad added.

"He did mention a second name, didn't he," Mom commented. "I want all ghosts to show themselves or I will force it."

Dom appeared right beside Mom's head, reclining and legs crossed. "Ha," she snorted. "Dream on, child."

Mom whizzed around, startled. "You're calling me a child?!"

"Of course," Dom replied. She uncrossed her legs, melding them into a tail as she floated. "I am incredibly old and I look damn good for my age!"

"Dom," I instructed.

"Of course, sire," Dom pouted. I noticed her hand was secured to her left shoulder and I'd wager a large amount of money that Megan was sleeping there.

"Are there any more," Mom demanded. "Don't make me check a radar!"

"Four people seems enough to me," Dad said uncertain. "You think there are more."

"Danny seems confident nothing could harm Lilly," Mom said, equally as uncertain. They didn't know that there were six to my party. Serguis and Valentinus were unaccounted for.

"You act so confident," Marcellus remarked. "We weren't hand selected for nothing."

"I have Lilly now," I commented. "Return to your posts!"

"At once, my liege," Gauis bowed. "That's an order, Marcellus!"

"As you wish," Marcellus bowed. They both vanished, causing my parents to react.

"Would you be requiring anything further, my lord," Gage asked. Dom smirked at my mother, her cherry lipstick framing her perfect teeth. Dom was a little wild and it's only become worse since Megan's birth. Dom was a bombshell.

"That will be all," I replied. "Return to your posts or you may go home. Either is fine."

"We will be waiting in the shadows, Danny," Dom replied, nodding her bow. She was the one to call me Danny but it was purely with respect. I ask to be called Danny only continuously.

Gage and Dom vanished, causing more reactions from my parents and even Mr. Gray here. As my parents were measuring the meaning of this, I was checking Lilly over. Even Tucker, who was weaker than a kitten, was touching her hair and concerned.

"I'm fine," Lilly replied. "Dom and Gage didn't want to interact. With Megan and I there, priorities had to be made."

"And they prioritized the right stuff at the right order of importance," I replied, rubbing the other side of her head. "You and Megan are the most import things to me."

"Me as well," Tucker replied. "I'm sorry if Mr. Gray scared you. I didn't mean to involve you."

"He shouldn't have attacked you," Lilly said, sending a glare at Mr. Gray. "You weren't doing anything wrong!"

"Damon," Mom said softly, still dazed. "We need to have a word with our son. Maybe you should go."

"And I thought I had problems," Mr. Gray let out a big breath of air. "At least Valerie isn't hiding an army of ghosts in her bedroom."

"It's not an army," I said softly. "It's a party. There is only a handful."

"Come on, Valerie. We need to have a frank conversation of our own," Mr. Gray said gruffly.

Valerie rubbed Lilly's hair, over Tucker's hand. "I don't care what he says, I'll see you again."

"I love you, Valerie," Tucker said, turning to her. He ran a hand down her face, his finger tipping her lower lip. "I'll fight for you, too."

Valerie grabbed Tucker's hand, pulling it to her hip and pushing her lips to his. They kissed for a good thirty seconds, captivating the entire room.

"Geez, get a room," Lilly grumbled.

"I think not," Mr. Gray commented. "That's why this whole mess began!"

"I'll talk to you later, Tucker," Valerie whispered, breathing hard. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Tucker replied. Valerie reluctantly pulled herself away, standing beside her father. "I'll see you guys later. Good luck, Danny."

"I'll be okay," I smirked. "You're the one who needs the luck."

"Send it if you can," Valerie laughed. She and her dad walked out of the bedroom.

"Danielle," Mom said firmly. "You don't have to interact with them but I want you to go stand in front of Jamie's crib. You don't have to look at Jamie but let Jamie see you!"

"Why," Dani asked, surprised.

"The boys are restless and seeing Danny and Blue makes them think they are seeing you. It calms them down. Just do it so I can talk with your brother in private."

Dani whined but she didn't act to object. She led the way to the nursery. She stepped in front of Jamie but had her eyes firmly on the back wall. She didn't dare look down.

"Are you going to be okay," I asked, looking to Dani. She didn't look back to me.

"As long as I don't look down, I'll be fine," Dani replied.

"Only Danny, Jack and I are leaving," Mom commented. "Hand Lilly to Sam, Tuck or Jazz!"

"I'll be right back," I said, kissing her nose.

"Promise," Lilly asked, her voice small.

"I promise."

"I'm sorry I've gotten you in trouble," Lilly whimpered.

"You did no such thing," I said softly. I passed her to Sam. "Take care of her for me. Try to keep her in high spirits."

"I'll take the best care of her," Sam said softly.

Mom, Dad and I walked out of the room.

"I can't believe you," Mom whispered even before she shut the door of her and Dad's bedroom. "You think it is safe to leave four ghosts alone with your daughter?"

"I trust them," I said, looking her in the eye. The door slammed shut but Mom just looked drained.

"But you don't trust us," Mom accused.

"Not with this suspicion," I redirected. "I know I am telling a lot of lies and I know you have a right to know my secrets but when you get in scientist mode, I don't trust you! It's not fair but that's the way I feel."

"One ghost is bad enough," Mom declared, shaking her head. "But four! How can you think she would be safe?"

"Because these people respect my family," I declared. "You saw them! Marcellus and Dom are a little uptight but they are still dependable. If Lilly were to get into trouble, I could trust them to protect her!"

"What about us," Dad chose to ask. "Don't you think we could protect her?"

"Yes," I admitted. "You could protect her but I am not so sure you could protect yourself. As much as I love Lilly, I will not have her growing up afraid for your lives. I will not have her believing she needs to protect those protecting her!"

"Is that how you feel," Mom declared. "You have to protect us?"

"Of course I do," I objected. "I know that feeling. To be so terrified but unable to do anything about it. I do not want Lilly afraid but more afraid of someone hurting you. Not if I can help it. My party can do that."

"Lilly is my granddaughter," Mom said sternly. "I love her more than life itself. I want that chance to protect her. Is that too much to ask?"

"Of course not," I sighed. "You can still protect her. But Lilly can generate a lot of targets. I've never heard anything official but I can guarantee there have been at least three attacks on her. They wouldn't tell me because it would only upset me."

"And you believe that is trustworthy," Dad asked me.

"They are trustworthy," I defended. "I trust Gauis' judgment. He is strong and he is wise."

"What century are these ghosts from," Mom asked, less guarded.

I laughed out, nervous. "Gauis and Dom are the oldest. Gauis died when King Pippin was still alive. Dom is only half a century younger. Gage and Marcellus are from Charlemagne's time."

Mom shook her head, incredulously. "Unbelievable. No wonder she treated me as a child."

"Yes," I laughed. "The older they are, the stronger they are. Dom is incredibly talented. I picked these ghosts because they can protect Lilly."

"I don't like it," Mom said, looking me in the eye. "I am not comfortable with a ghost having contact with Lilly, much less four." She released a big breath of air, "But I trust your instincts. If you trust them, then I guess I do too."

"They are here to protect us," I said simply. "They've been here for a month. You have never seen them before… and you won't see them again, either."

"Just be careful," Dad said softly. "Ghosts are still dangerous creatures. They can't be trusted."

"Some ghosts can't be trusted," I agreed. "These guys can."

I thought the conversation was over but Mom crossed her arms. She's starting round two. "You have once chance to admit to me if there is a second child in this house. I suggest you take it."

I tried not to look panicked. I groaned instead. "Are you still on this kick?" Please, let me pull this off.

"Why would things change so suddenly," Mom asked me, giving me a stern look. "A month ago was when all this changed. Dawn is a month old."

"Dani was due a month ago," I declared. "I was preparing for Jacky and Jamie!"

"This goes deeper than preparations," Mom said sternly. "Things have been weird the past two years. Some of it can be explained, especially with this latest development, but others cannot. There are still many questions that are unanswered, young man!"

"I know," I said softly. "And I promise you that I will answer your questions. Just not right now."

"I suggest that you do," Dad added. "Right now!"

"I can't," I sighed.

"We will find out," Mom added sternly. "We know you are hiding something and we know we have to be open minded to see it. We will figure it out!"

"God," I exclaimed, turning around. I could feel myself shutting down. "Not this week. Please, not this week!"

"You want to tell us," Mom said softly. "Just do it already!"

"And what," I snapped. "Having you freaking out? Interrupting my work. Stopping me from doing my job! This is tough enough without you knowing. I couldn't imagine dealing with the ghosts and you acting like you did that night. I have to keep this secret for another year and a half! Can't you freaking wait seventeen months?"

"You are being unfair," Mom declared. Dad crossed his arms to say he agreed. "You judge us from one initial incident. Do you not think I know you are out there, risking your life? Do you not think I don't lie awake when you're out past three? Do you not think I hear you come in some nights really late? Danny, I know these things. I still support you. We can know your secrets. We probably know more than you think."

"You probably do," I said softly. "But I know you cannot handle the full truth. You just have to trust me on this."

"You're just going to have to accept that I will find out," Mom said, staring in my eyes. "And you'll have to realize that I'm a big girl, too."

"I love you, Mom," I said, my throat thick. "No matter how I act or what I do, that has never changed."

Mom pulled me in a bear hug. "I love you, too, Danny. And I've known that forever."

I kissed her cheek and left her bedroom. I need to get ready for work and make sure Tucker doesn't push himself. I need him back in tip-top shape so we can steal the Reality Gauntlet back.

3 3 3

Lilly went to work with me as promised and it was just us two. Mr. Billiards tried to take her but I told him not today. Lilly's smile lit up the entire shop. After the days job was over and I had probably talked about Jacky and Jamie a million times, Jina walked over to me. It was something unusual.

"Hey, Danny," Jina said softly.

"Hey, Jina," I smiled. Lilly was sitting on top of the counter in the break room as we were waiting for Sam to arrive.

"I wanted you to be the second to know," she smiled. "I had to tell Mr. Billiards first or you would have been the first I told." A smile lit up her face and she let out a nervous laugh. "I've been talking with that friend of yours in Champaign-Urbana—Walt Terry. I accepted his offer of moving up there."

"Really," I asked, a smile enveloping on my face. She could use the pay raise.

Jina smiled brightly, nodding her head enthusiastically. "Really."

"That's great, Jina. Really. I'm happy for you. Ghost hunting can provide a really great life for you and your son."

"I want something more to my life," Jina said softly. "I don't want to work at this store for the rest of my life. I want to give Trevor the things I never had."

"And you can do that," I said with a smile. "Ghost hunting is going to be in demand in the future. Our ranks will grow. You don't have to fight them. We need people out there to tell us where the threats are, too."

"I don't know," Jina smiled. "I still want to live around here. I just think I want to go to school, learn how to hunt ghosts and maybe move back here. I'm still considering that possibility."

I laughed. "Whatever you want, the world is yours for the taking. There is more to life than what we have."

"Thank you, Danny," Jina said softly, hugging me tightly. "You are the best friend I have."

"It's been a great few months for me, too, Jina," I smiled, returning the hug. "Don't ask me how long. I know when I started but I can't tell you how long ago that was." I laughed.

Jina laughed along with me. "Take care of yourself, Danny. And take care of Lilly. You never know what lies in her future."

"Great things," I smiled. We broke apart and I picked up Lilly. I kissed her cheek. Sam would be here before long.

"She is destined for great things, isn't she," Jina smiled. She rubbed Lilly's hair. "Take care, baby. And remember to work hard and play harder."

"I will," Lilly said in her fake baby voice. Jina chuckled and walked out of the break room. "She'll be back, Daddy," Lilly said in her real voice.

"Have you seen it," I asked, looking to her.

I swore a blush came on Lilly's face. "Yep. I've seen it."

Sam chose that moment to come in but Lilly didn't say anything more. I was confused. Why would Lilly dream of Jina coming back to town?

3 3 3

Two days of no sleep and screaming newborns had Fentonworks about to stand up and walk away again. I was envious of Jazz as she packed. She apologized a million times but I knew she wouldn't cancel meeting Joseph's parents. I don't blame her, either. I'm happy that the two of them get to actually be serious.

Mom and Dad were all mopey as they prepared to meet Joseph. He was supposed to pick her up today around nine in the morning and they'd be back by Christmas morning when we'd get our chance with him. He was to return to South Carolina on Thursday.

Every little sound had Jazz about to have an ulcer. She was so nervous that it made her even more strange than she normally is. When that doorbell rang though, I thought she was going to faint. She clutched my arm tightly and I swore she wasn't breathing.

"Just breathe, Jazz," I said softly. "You'll do fine."

"I haven't seen him since the Disasteroid," Jazz whimpered. "What if time has changed me? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if the end of the world had him spazzing out?"

"The only one spazzing is you," I reassured her. "You are a beautiful woman, Jazz. There is no way he wouldn't love you!"

"You think so," Jazz asked as Dad stepped to the door. She gripped my arm tighter.

I kissed her forehead. "I know so!"

"M-mr. Fenton," a masculine voice spoke uncertainly. "My name is Joseph Winters. I-I'm Jazz's boyfriend."

"Come in, son," Dad said sternly. "We need to have a talk." Jazz wouldn't hear this. We were sitting in the living room and there was a wall between us. Just because there was an opening didn't mean humans could hear them.

"Of course, sir," Joseph said nervously. I heard him swallow. Wow! Was it that loud or can I hear that well? Sounds from the two men walking past the entryway emitted but it didn't turn in the living room. I looked over my shoulder to see Dad walking past the entry and I saw an arm dressed in a dark blue sleeve. Dad wasn't bringing him in here first.

"What's taking them so long," Jazz asked, peeking over my shoulder. Dad and Joseph weren't in sight anymore.

"You don't want to know," I said, swallowing hard. Poor Joseph.

"So," Dad began and I realized I would hear the entire conversation. Oh, no. "How did you meet my daughter?"

"I was a part of the operation to stop the giant asteroid," he replied. "I kept noticing this stunning redhead. I had to know her name." He cleared his throat. "We spoke briefly before Phantom turned the Earth intangible but she didn't even know I existed. After I knew we'd all survive, I had to talk to her and not just in passing. We talked while the place was being taken apart."

"This is the only time you've talked to her," Dad asked. Oh, man, I'd hate to be in his shoes.

"No, sir," Joseph cleared his throat again. "We have been talking on the cellphone or texting."

"What do you do, son," Dad asked.

"I'm a technological operative for the Marines, sir. I will be discharged, full honors, this June."

"What are your plans for the future," he asked Joseph.

"Well, sir, I'd like to become a Paranormal Ghost Hunter," Joseph replied. "After I realized ghosts were real, I realized that we need to focus on the real threat. Why are we fighting each other when there is an entire race of beings out there with the potential to wipe us all out?"

"I like your outlook on life, son," Dad replied. "Do you have a college degree?"

"Yes sir," Joseph replied. "I have a degree in technological advancement. I plan to pursue a degree in personal security."

"You are serious about this," Dad observed.

"Yes, sir," Joseph said simply. "I-I'm also serious about your daughter, sir."

"One step at a time," Dad informed him.

"This is why I am here, sir," Joseph continued. It was so hard to imagine him now. I know what he looks like when he's older but I don't know if he's different now. "Mr. Fenton, I am being sent on assignment in three weeks. This is why I am here, sir. I want Jazz to know how I feel in case I don't make it back." I fought not to react.

"T-that is very considerate of you," Dad said and I could tell he was surprised. Dad probably didn't know what to say.

"Nothing should happen but I want her to know, sir. I can't tell her how I feel over a device."

"No, you can't," Dad agreed. I heard a slapping sound and I hoped Dad didn't just hit him. "You have my approval, son."

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton," Joseph replied. I guess Dad slapped his back or something.

"Okay, now you have to face her mother," Dad chuckled.

"I am prepared to do anything, sir," Joseph replied, no humor in his voice.

Mom was with the rest of us so I wondered if Mom would talk to him alone or if he'd come in here. I heard the chairs scoot across the floor and footfalls. I guess they are coming here.

"Jazz," Mom said sternly, "you stay there beside Danny. You can see Joseph after I have a few words with him."

"Oh, my God," Jazz declared. "Is that where they are?" She looked to me in panic. "Is Dad questioning him?"

"Joseph is fine," I whispered. "He's a big boy."

"You knew," Jazz strangled.

A squeak sounded and Jazz ripped her eyes from mine and looked to the entry. I glanced to see Dad and Joseph walking in. Joseph doesn't change a bit. His hair was shorter but he had that stony look. A strong, cleft chin with rich brown hair. He was well tanned and tall. Joseph's ice blue eyes met Jazz's aqua colored ones.

"Hi," Jazz said, breathless.

"God," Joseph breathed. He broke out in a wide smile. "You are even prettier than I remember."

"Have a seat, Mr. Winters," Mom said.

"Oh, Mom, please," Jazz begged.

"It's okay, Jazz," Joseph replied. He hadn't stopped looking at her. "You're worth it."

Jazz let out a soft, emotional gasp. I rubbed her shoulder and she clutched at my arm.

"Mr. Winters," Mom began, "I'd like to know some things about you. First, what is your full name and where are you from?"

"My name is Joseph Philip Winters and I'm from Red Elm, South Dakota," Joseph replied. "I grew up on a farm and we were hard working folks. I liked computers so I knew I wanted to pursue something in that field. We couldn't afford tuition so I joined the Marines. I will be discharged from the marines in five months and I'm in love with your daughter. That's all there is to know about me."

Jazz clutched my arm harder and I thought she'd cut off the circulation.

"How old are you, Joseph," Mom asked.

"I am twenty-two, ma'am," Joseph replied.

"Twenty-two," Mom commented, a look of panic crossing her face. "You're a little old for Jazz, aren't you?"

"Mom," Jazz cried, horrified.

"Maybe I am," Joseph replied. "But I love your daughter."

"I'm already eighteen," Jazz declared. "It's legal!"

Mom and Dad shared a look but Dad shrugged. "He loves her, Maddie. I don't see any problem with it."

"Now, what are your plans for this trip," Mom asked, a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"I will be driving us to Red Elm and we will meet with my parents. My parents have a few spare bedrooms. Jazz will have her own room while she's there."

I glanced at Sam and Tucker and we all smiled. We had a little surprise for Jazz—and a little practical joke to play on her.

"That's good," Mom commented, unaware of our surprise. "I was worried about living arrangements."

"I would never make Jazz uncomfortable, ma'am," Joseph replied.

"Do you have a vehicle, son," Dad asked.

"No, sir," Joseph replied. "My superior said that I had a ride awaiting me in Saint Louis and that he had received orders from higher up. I have no idea what is going on, sir. I plan to rent a vehicle before we leave."

"We can ride in my car," Jazz offered.

Mom exclaimed unsure. "That vehicle is kind of old. I wouldn't trust it to go to South Dakota."

"I'm the one who gave the order," I said softly. "I have a gift for Jazz. An early Christmas present if you will."

"Are you Danny," Joseph asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm Jazz's brother."

"I have heard a lot about you," Joseph nodded. "And I imagine they are Sam and Tucker."

Tucker nodded as Sam waved a tiny wave.

"Yes," I informed him. "They are my best friends and members of our team."

"You're the leader of this team, right? Team Phantom?"

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"I'd like to have a word with you before Jazz and I go… if you don't mind."

"I'd like to have a word with you, too," I said softly.

"Danny," Jazz declared.

"What," I asked. "I'm going to have a word with him. Like it or not."

Joseph laughed. "I should have to be tested by your family. I don't mind."

"Don't think his parents aren't going to do the same thing to you," Mom replied. "The woman Danny picks as his wife will get the same scrutiny."

Sam smiled nervously.

"Do you have any more questions, Mrs. Fenton," Joseph asked.

"No," Mom replied. "I'll let Danny run you through the ringer."

"I'll go easy on him," I said, rubbing Jazz's shoulder. I looked to Tucker. Set it up.

_You got it_, Tucker replied, sending the same message with his eyes. His powers have been on the fritz lately since Jacky and Jamie's birth date. He's better physically but his powers choose the weirdest times to cut out.

Joseph and I stood up and I led him out of the house. "Just follow me," I added as we left the house. I heard the couch squeak as Jazz probably turned to look at the entry. We wouldn't be in her sight now. I led him outside. We have a lot to discuss.

**AN: Maybe I should have added a warning for that boxing scene. Warning: geek pretending to know ANYTHING about sports. :) Lol. I looked it up on Wikipedia and pretended to understand what they were doing. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: You know this story contains Adult Content. This is nothing new.**

**Disclaimer: Dido on the idea of me owning DP. Haha, yeah right! :(**

**Chapter 16****: Routine**

Joseph and I walked comfortably along the sidewalk. I didn't want to waste any of our time so I got straight to the point. "Jazz means a lot to me. I hope she means as much to you as I think she does because it is important to Jazz that she make the right impression on you. Whether or not you think she is the most amazing woman is not important to me. I just want you to be honest with her and not take advantage of her. I don't think it is, but if your reason of taking her away this weekend is to get in her pants, you'd better confess now. Jazz has enough men trying to take advantage of her. If one of them that means something to her breaks her heart, I won't overlook it."

Joseph took me very seriously. Whether it was because he respects Jazz or he understands who I am I'm not sure but he looked at me frankly. "I like your sister. I want to say I love her but I don't want to put either of us through that. I will not take advantage of Jazz, Danny. I give you my word as a man."

"I hope that you mean that," I said, glancing back at him. "Jazz has had many boys. What she needs is a man. Humans screw up, Joseph. I get that. I don't care if you make mistakes. I don't want you to be perfect. I just want you to be honest."

We were talking slowly and deliberately so the conversation was lasting around the block. Joseph looked to me. "I promise you, that whatever I do I will be honest with your sister. Even if I screw up, I will own up to my mistakes. She deserves to know who she's with. I don't pretend to be perfect but I hope I'm the perfect one for her."

I smiled warmly. "You don't have to be perfect in any context. Just be honest. I've been there before, Joseph. I based two years of my life on lies and it is the worst years of my life. No one is perfect but people choose to lie. Even if you think it will protect her, tell her the truth. She deserves to make that decision herself."

"I promise, Danny," Joseph replied. We circled the rest of the block and as we lined up with the house, Joseph saw Jazz's present. "Who does that black car belong to?"

"It's the reason I had you not pick up a rental," I replied. "It's Jazz's Christmas present."

"You are one amazing brother," Joseph laughed.

"She is one amazing sister," I smirked. "She deserves it for all she's put up from me."

Joseph gave me a playful smirk. "You've been lecturing me about treating your sister fair. Are you sure you're not the one who needs the lecture?"

I laughed. "I probably do. We pick with each other, though. There's nothing wrong with that."

"That's true," Joseph laughed.

We went back inside, laughing. Jazz sighed. "Thank God," Jazz sighed. "I was afraid he wouldn't return."

"Nah," I dismissed her fears. "Joseph is an alright guy. We just needed to have a word, man to man."

"And I think we accomplished a lot. We both want the same thing," Joseph replied. He walked over to Jazz, taking her hand. Jazz blushed as he walked up to her. "Jasmine Miranda Fenton, I want you to be happy and I hope I'm the one who makes you happy."

"I think that you are," Jazz smiled. Joseph rubbed a strand of hair down the side of her face.

"You are the most amazing, brilliant and beautiful woman I have ever met," Joseph replied. He tilted her head towards him and their lips touched briefly. The kiss was subtle and worthwhile; appropriate for in front of the girl's parents.

Jazz gasped for breath even though the kiss was simple. "You are everything I've ever dreamed of. You almost seem too good to be true. I don't want you to go away."

"I will but I promise you I will return shortly and then we will have the remainder of forever."

"Well, let's eat," Mom said, clearing her throat. "You kids have a long trip coming up."

"They sure do," I smiled. Sam and Tucker smirked at me.

3 3 3

Once breakfast was through, we prepared to see them off. "Okay, before you go, I have a present for you." I couldn't wait until I saw the look on her face.

"Okay," Jazz said suspiciously. We walked outside and the minute Jazz saw that strange car, she knew. "Oh, my God," Jazz declared. "Are you serious?"

"We'll be getting new cars soon so why couldn't you," I asked. Mom and Dad chuckled. Jazz ripped open the door, smiling ear to ear. "It's a 2007 Kia Spectra!" I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Jazz froze in her spot.

"A Kia what," Jazz demanded, still sitting with one knee on the interior.

"A 2007 Kia Spectra," Tucker replied.

"Surely you know who Spectra is," I smirked.

She spun around from inside that car at inhuman capacities and she is only human. "You gave me a car—black no less—with Spectra as the name!"

"We thought it was a cute little joke," Sam said, crossing her arms smugly.

"It's not a joke," Jazz roared, "it's a freaking prank!"

"Oh, come on Jazz," Mom said playfully. "What's wrong with the name Spectra? It's like a ghost. I think it's cute."

"You've never met Spectra," Jazz declared. "There was a ghost named Spectra and she tried to kill both Danny and I and made him depressed."

"She's dramatizing this," I chuckled. "Spectra was real but she's no threat. She's found a non-evasive way to generate misery."

"How do you know what she's doing," Jazz asked, eying me suspiciously.

"Just because you don't know how to identify her doesn't mean I don't know how," I said cryptically.

"She hasn't attacked since 2004, right," Jazz asked. Sam burst out laughing.

"Jazz, you've seen her since then," Sam declared. "You just didn't know it was her!"

"When," Jazz declared, crestfallen.

"When your mom, you and I defended the town. That was Ember, Kitty and Spectra!"

"She looked nothing like Spectra," Jazz declared, confused.

"We destroyed her shell," I declared. "She looks different every time she comes out. That's the biggest thing I have to watch. If she stays too long, she starts to suffocate the soul. If she doesn't leave the shell soon, the soul will die and she will resume that form. That's what she done to the first body. She took over it five or more years ago."

"There's danger to… overshadowing," Mom declared. It took her a while to remember the correct term.

"Of course. Taking over an entire person isn't simple. Newton's law states that every action causes an equal reaction. Or something like that."

"The third law of motion applies to ghost physics too," Mom declared.

"Well, ghosts are a natural order of things so why not," Jazz asked. "It seems Isaac Newton knew what he was doing."

"Don't worry so much, Jazz," I replied. "Spectra is the least of our problems. She never was my most problem. She posed a more threat to you and those I loved than me."

"Well," Dad replied, his voice choking up. "I guess it's time for you to leave, princess."

"I'll be back, Dad," Jazz said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." She hugged Dad and Mom then hugged us three, leaving me for last. She gave me a great big hug. "Take care of yourself, Danny."

"I will," I smiled. I kissed her cheek. "Have fun!"

"I will," Jazz replied. She got in the passenger's seat while Joseph offered to begin the drive. We waved them goodbye as they headed for the interstate.

"I'm going to miss my Jazzypants," Dad declared. "Soon, she'll be leaving for good. She graduates this year."

"Thank God," I declared. Mom looked at me strange. "That means I graduate next year!"

"And that's the coolest news yet," Tucker said, fist-pumping.

"Amen to that," Sam smiled. We went inside, leaving our parents on the porch. Dani was still sitting on the couch but she turned around as we came in. She watched Jazz from the window.

"What are you wanting to do today, cuz," Dani asked me.

"I don't know," I sighed. "What can we do with four kids in the house and a town full of ghosts?"

"Relax," Tucker replied, plopping down beside Dani. He wrapped his arm around her. "Huh? What do you say, Danielle?"

"Sounds good to me," Dani smiled at Tucker. Sam and I sat down on the opposite couch just as the front door closed. It won't be long before the crying begins again.

3 3 3

Christmas came and went this year as every day does. Jazz came home Christmas Day with a rock on her hand. She wasn't happy, though. Joseph told her about his deployment and she knew what the true weight of that rock meant. She said she'd wear it but she wasn't going to honestly answer until he honestly asked. Seemed fair to Joseph.

School resumed after New Year's and things were quite turbulent. Danielle went to school for the first time. She was still refusing contact with the twins but we were learning how to control the chaos. If the boys seemed inconsolable, all I had to do was call Blue. Of course, this meant that Vlad and Blue were over more frequently and so was Dawn. The biggest problem I had was trying to separate Dawn and Megan. Whenever the girls had to separate, you'd swear they were actually attached the way they'd scream.

Mom and Dad started to slowly accept Vlad and Blue and adjust to the idea of Danielle being someone other than who they thought she was. We didn't have the Reality Gauntlet so I couldn't alter their memories (trust me, I wanted to). They were starting to come to terms with it, but you could tell in the way they react when they first see Blue or Vlad that the healing process isn't quite done.

We came home from school, meeting Dom and Gage in my bedroom. Sam took Megan this time while I took Lilly. We tried to trade off now and again so we won't favor one and neglect the other. Even Sam gets jealous when I hog Megan too much. I sat down on the armchair and placed Lilly on my lap. I picked up our latest book and began to read to her. Sam began to feed Megan my expressed milk. Tucker and Valerie hadn't come into the bedroom yet. They were still in the hallway.

Tucker and Valerie came in but Jazz was with them. That's why they waited a minute. Jazz and Tucker always talk. The two of them have gotten real close since Tucker started reading minds. As I've said, Tucker is just a more annoying Jazz now.

After Sam and I finished taking care of our respective girl, Sam laid Megan down while I held Lilly in my lap. She wasn't sleepy yet. Lilly was getting so big, lately. She's acting more grown up.

"Okay," I said softly. "We really need to discuss our game plan. We're going in our third week of January. That means Mom and Dad have had the Reality Gauntlet for three weeks and the second semester begins in two weeks. We need to fix these problems."

"Well," Tucker spoke up, his voice thoughtful. "We could do a search for unique signatures. We tried to search for the Gauntlet's signature but I was thinking. If something was powerful enough to hide it from us, wouldn't that mean it would have its own powerful signature?"

"You got a point," I acknowledged. I hadn't thought about what they were hiding it in. It has to be something big to dwarf the Gauntlet, though.

"Well, Vlad hid Dani with a shield," Sam spoke up. "Could it be something as simple as that?"

"I didn't have the frequencies to all of Vlad's equipment like I have of Mom and Dad's," Tucker replied. "There are no deployed shields. This is something local. They've hidden it with something that uses another source of power besides the mainframe. Maybe ectoplasm? Even Ectoranium."

"Well, that's what they were going to use the first time," I replied. "It's not a stretch of the imagination that they'd think of the same thing again."

"So how do we find this mystery signature," Jazz asked.

"The same way we find any signature," Valerie replied. "Now that we know what we're looking for, it should be easy to notice the elephant in the room."

"Nothing is ever easy," Sam groaned. "So don't think that."

"Especially with Mom and Dad," Tucker added. "They know what we are capable of and they will take every precaution to prevent us from finding it. You can bet this won't be easy."

"What about school, though," I asked. "I'd like our senior year to end the day we graduate and not have to go through hell to get there."

"It'll have to be technology," Tucker replied. "Staying in class for ninety minutes is working but it could improve. So what can we capitalize on to emphasize the coursework and not stay in one place."

Valerie's head whipped towards my computer. "Laptops! What is more flexible?"

"Of course," I declared. "Why didn't we think of it sooner?"

"Not everyone can afford a laptop computer, though," Tucker grimaced. "If I didn't have my job, I know I couldn't afford half the equipment I need."

"Well, the Division can take care of that," I replied. "We can even save money by having Mom and Dad build them."

"They'll have to," Sam replied. "We'll need to have a way to keep three hundred and some students online at the same time plus the teachers and the other schools."

"Heck, I could do that," Tucker scoffed. "All I need to do is increase the bandwidth."

"Enough to house around eight hundred users," Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes," Tucker retorted. "Please! That's easy stuff!"

"In the Ghost Zone, we have corded connections. We'll have to see if Mom and Dad can come up with something wireless."

"Wifi," Tucker replied. "They can do it. Normal technicians are doing it. It's just going to be the first one that is publically accessible."

"We'll do the planning now but we'll get the Gauntlet back tonight. They won't even know we're onto it until it's gone."

"What are you going to do with it afterwards," Jazz asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "If they are using Ectoranium to get it, I'm defenseless against that stuff. I need to come up with a protection detail."

"Once I find out how they targeted it, we'll find out how to defend it. Until then, we can leave it at the castle."

"No way," I refused. "I'll leave it with someone who knows how to protect priceless artifacts."

"Who," Sam asked.

"Frostbite," I replied, smiling softly. It'd be good to see Frostbite again.

"What about Clockwork," Sam asked. "Wouldn't he be better for it?"

I gave her an incredulous look. "Clockwork gave it to me to protect. He's not going to do it himself!"

"True," Sam grimaced. "I guess we'll go see how the Far Frozen people are. I'd love to see Frostbite again."

I picked up Lilly and took her over to her toys. "You play while we work, okay?"

"Am I going to work with you today," Lilly asked me. I looked to my watch.

"You bet," I smiled. "Just you and I, little one." It was twenty after three so I have forty minutes until I had to be at work. "You play." I looked to Dom and Gage. "Have her ready by three-fifty-five."

"Yes, sir," Gage replied. Dom nodded. Sam, Tuck, Jazz, Val and I left the room.

3 3 3

Mom and Dad had Jacky and Jamie in the lab when we came down. I didn't know what they had planned but we began talking like we had discussed. We were talking about our idea and we had nearly all of Mom's attention but she had all of Tucker's. Mom had taken off Jacky's diaper and was wiping his penis with this brown liquid.

"What are you doing," Tucker asked, shocked.

"It's time for his passage into manhood," Mom said in a squeaky voice. "Yes, you're going to be okay, Jacky. You're my big boy."

Mom picked up a scalpel. "Uh, Mom, seriously. What are you doing?"

"They're boys, kids. They have to have a circumcision," Dad replied. "They're not going to like it, but it'll be okay." He lifted Jamie's hands up in the air with his fingers, engaging him. "Yes, it's going to be okay."

"Circumcision," Valerie asked, wrinkling her brow.

"It's this barbaric procedure where a baby boy's foreskin is snipped away in the first few weeks of life," Sam retorted. "Mrs. Fenton, are you serious?"

"It's beneficial to their health," Mom defended gently.

"It's genital mutilation," Sam retorted. "The baby has no say in this!"

"You're Jewish," Jazz declared. "Shouldn't you be for this?"

"I don't care what the bible says," Sam retorted. "It is damaging to an infant boy."

"Well, they are getting it regardless," Mom declared. "I circumcised Danny and now I'm going to circumcise Jacky and Jamie."

Mom cut that scalpel down the side of Jacky's penis and I flinched. That looked painful. However, I didn't have to guess too hard because Jacky let out a wail. Mom had him tied down in cloth restraints but he tugged on them so tight that I heard a rip.

"Uh, Mom," I said, slightly freaked out. That should not do that, right? "Are you sure he's secure?"

"Of course he's secure," Mom replied. "Them are brand new one hundred percent cotton restraints."

Jacky kicked his legs one more time and the brand new one hundred percent cotton restraints disconnected from the procedure table. Jacky had his arms still attached to the restraints but his legs were free. His legs were near the scalpel.

"No," I reacted, holding his legs down gently. He kicked at my hands with force that resembled a kicking mule. My hands reflexed with every kick. I heard the cotton around his arms rip and his hands became free.

"What in the world," Mom declared. She had continued the procedure because she didn't really have a choice. She had already began to cut when he broke the leg restraints. Now he was completely unrestrained. "Jack, help Danny!"

Dad tried to hold down his arms but we both let out a scream when Jacky was covered in this pure white, glowing material. "Oh, my God," I declared in shock. "He's using the Ghost Stinger!"

Jacky screamed out, completely inconsolable, as Mom gasped in shock. "Don't touch him," Mom declared. "That stuff just dissolved away my scalpel!"

"It's the Ghost Stinger," I declared. "Grandma Miranda has it!"

"He can use powers," Dad declared. "How do we get control over him?"

Mom rushed to a cabinet after the shock slightly worn down and returned with something that looked too much like an ice pick. It was completely gray with a fat handle and a skinny top. Mom touched it to Jacky's side and gasped as it started to melt. Jacky stopped glowing but the ice pick had taken some damage. "That just may be the most powerful ability I have ever seen," Mom declared.

I snorted internally. She hasn't seen the Ghostly Wail.

Jacky was still screaming as Mom handed the ice-pick-object to Dad. "I'll do Jamie," Dad replied. Mom picked up Jacky and transported him to a new procedure table. She secured him again and grabbed a new scalpel. When she looked back at Jacky's penis, she gasped again.

"Jack! Jacky is healed," Mom declared.

"Does that mean you won't be able to do it," Tucker asked.

"I don't know what that means," Mom replied, horrorstricken. "In theory, anything that happens when he doesn't have any powers should remain. I don't know how to test that theory, though."

"How long does that thing last," I asked. The Plasmius Maximus lasted three hours.

"Five hours," Mom replied. "My Power Neutralizer should do the job. I'm just worried about putting them through such pain and having no way to know it will last."

"Do you want me to call Grandma," I asked. "Maybe she'll know."

"She is raising Eddie and Jacob," Mom said, pondering. "But I don't know if it's the same thing. Eddie and Jacob are ghosts. Jacky and Jamie are humans who were born from someone built upon ectoplasm. I didn't expect them to have powers."

"Does that mean Dawn has powers," Dad asked, looking to Mom.

"Could very well," Mom nodded. "We'll need to give Blue and Vlad a heads up. But for now, I think I'll test Jacky out first. If it heals after his powers come back, I'll give up. If it doesn't, I'll take Jamie's powers again and do his procedure. Okay?"

"That sounds good to me," I replied.

"I'll go ahead and take care of it now, baby," Mom replied. "That way, you can spend the next five hours recuperating."

"I think that will be fine," I smiled.

Mom restarted the procedure and while Jacky screamed just as before, he didn't seem to be in any worse pain. In fact, as soon as it was over, he didn't seem to be in any pain at all. It might have been pure discomfort.

"You're okay, buddy," I replied, bouncing his hand in the air.

Jacky had stopped screaming and was drying his tears. Jamie was oblivious that his fate rested on his brother's penis. Literally.

3 3 3

When I got home from work, it had been five hours. They decided to wait until I got home to do anything. Once I was home, though, Mom checked Jacky's bandages. The only blood there was from before his powers returned. The procedure was still there but it looked to be days old. Mom's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "He's fine," Mom said in shock, her mouth closing. "In fact," she said, swallowing, "I'd say he could take off the bandage in two days."

"You could go ahead and take the bandages off now," I replied.

"Danny's right," Dad replied. "He's completely healed. They apparently heal really fast."

"Should we wait longer to make sure it doesn't completely heal," Mom asked.

"I don't think so," Dad replied. "The procedure was a success. We'll just have to take Jamie's powers."

"Sorry, buddy," I replied. Mom picked him up and attached him to the procedure table. She tapped him again and grabbed the scalpel. Poor kid. After that, we sat down with Mom and Dad and discussed the plans for the school. Mom and Dad's wheels started turning.

3 3 3

That night, we told Mom and Dad we were going to headquarters. My intentions were to throw them off but I may have made them suspicious. I don't know. Sam, Tuck and I were the only ones going in although all of us were still at Fentonworks (with the exception of Dom, Gage, Lilly, and Megan). I had Jazz, Valerie and Danielle stay outside until we were ready to go to Frostbite's. Jazz and Val had artic gear but Dani, Sam, Tuck and I only had winter clothes. Dani and I didn't really need the clothes but we wanted to support Sam and Tucker. I didn't want them thinking they could go to Frostbite's without a coat on.

"Okay, ready," I asked.

"Ready," Tucker replied.

"Let's roll," Sam replied.

Tucker began the search. We waited impatiently as he tried to isolate any strange signals and follow one. The first one he found led us to the basement but it was a new program Mom and Dad were working on for Dani and Blue. I'll have to find out what it does later. A few other signals led to similar results. However, one came from outside.

"It's weak," Tucker replied. "It's outside but it's not obvious. Let's go." I took Sam's hand and Tuck and I floated outside. Tucker can fly for short bursts of time but Sam uses my powers to do her flying. "Okay, it's definitely a signal," he replied. "It's not a weak signal either. It's muffled."

"Muffled how," I asked as I landed on the ground.

"Like a whisper on the opposite side of a wall," Tucker replied. "Something is separating it from us." He looked at me weird. "Maybe the ground?"

"Mom and Dad like building things under things," I shrugged. We followed the signal but it would never get any stronger than a two. We're looking for an eleven!

"If they are using led as the material, that could aid in shielding it without any energy," Sam replied.

"But it should vanish before it does," I declared, confused. We were around the shed and anywhere in the general backyard we could get a signal. If we made it to the swimming pool, the signal went away. If we went past the fence, it went away. Anywhere in that large area, though, it was constantly a two. "What would cause it to show the same reading for so many distances?"

"It's not different distances," Tucker declared. "It's under the shed!"

"That's insane," I declared. "There's nothing in that old barn!"

"There's junk," Tucker declared, running for the shed. He opened the door to the shed and switched on the light. Nothing but junk surrounded us. "I knew it," Tucker declared. "I have a five here! There's something muffling six points of the invention."

"What is it," I asked. I turned around in the shed, my arms spread, "Where is it?" I heard a latch open.

"… the breaker box. It's in the basement," Mom replied. Her voice was hidden before. It's soundproof.

"Hide," I hissed, grabbing Sam's hand. I turned us invisible as Tucker vanished.

"I know," Dad replied. "I don't know why the-the… hey! It's not the breaker, Mads. The lights up here are on."

"How," Mom's voice traveled through the area. I heard footfalls. "Who turned it on? The kids went to their headquarters."

"Unless that was their intention," Dad replied, looking over his shoulder. "Lock the door to the Molecule Lab! Someone is in here!" How did they know that?

"Okay," Mom declared. "You can come out now. We have you surrounded."

_That's what they think_, Tucker retorted. _Let's get out of here and phase into this lab. It's directly below the shed._

You got it, I replied. I turned Sam and I intangible and tried to sink through the floor. I hit a solid object. What the?

_You can't phase through it_, Tucker questioned me. _It must be phase proof. I'd bet the door is too. We'll have to open the door._

We can't open the door without them getting suspicious, I said, panicked.

_We'll have to come back later_, Tucker said softly. _Come on. Val, Jazz and Dani are outside_.

Right behind you, I replied. We phased back outside, scooping up my sister and Valerie. Dani flew with us, her vanishing as well.

3 3 3

Unable to work on the Reality Gauntlet, we decided to work some more on our idea about the laptops. Mom and Dad didn't have to do everything by themselves; we could do some of it. Tuck, Jazz and I each had a laptop while Valerie, Dani and Sam peeked over our shoulders. Tucker had linked the three computers so whatever was on one was on all three of them.

"We'll have to protect the computer from hackers and for tests," I replied. "I know someone is going to think about downloading someone else's homework and trying to pass it off as their own."

"And they'll have textbooks on the computer so during a test, they can cheat," Tucker nodded.

I snorted. "I hadn't even thought about that. I was thinking about the internet. Do you really think we can put textbooks on the computer?"

Tucker scoffed. "Of course I can put a textbook on a computer! What is this, the dark ages? We don't write books by hand anymore."

"Let's not forget about the dangers the laptops themselves face," Valerie replied from Tucker's shoulder.

"Someone stealing them, someone breaking them, viruses," Sam replied from my shoulder. "We'll need some kind of failsafe to protect the documents."

"I'll back it up to the website," Tucker replied. A screen pulled up on my laptop so that meant it was on Jazz's and Tucker's too. Tuck was probably the one doing it. "I was thinking about creating a website anyway. The one we have now sucks balls. We'll need a place for the teachers to post their lectures. It's pointless for the teacher to have to send the e-mail to every student, right?"

"I think it would be better to make a website," Dani replied from Jazz's shoulder. "Daily web lectures sounds better than emails with assignments."

"It would have to be in lecture form," Jazz replied. "Email would have to be set up so the students and teachers can communicate but personal emails should be banned."

"I don't know about personal emails but we should certainly find a way to make sure the students can't blow off the lectures in class and play video games all day long," Sam said. "We need to make sure this is helping, not hurting."

"Jeez," I sighed. "We need to find a way to get kids to class when there isn't a ghost attack," I pointed out. I was already starting to think that attendance would be unnecessary.

"No," Tucker grumbled, objecting. "That's why I like this idea!"

I laughed. "I get it buddy. It was my thoughts that made me say it. It's necessary, though. This is supposed to help in an emergency, not create ones. At least the kids are safe in the classrooms. If we don't know where the students are during the school day, the ghosts could target somewhere else."

"We have the radar," Tucker whined. I fought not to lose it with laughter.

"Danny's right," Jazz replied. "If we have students skipping, we don't know where they are. We may know where the ghosts are but we don't know where the students are."

"Easy for you to say," Valerie growled. "You're graduating in May!"

"Sam," Jazz directed, looking for support. "We need level headed people here."

"I have to say I'm on Tucker's side here," Sam remarked, causing me to look up at her in surprise. "I like the idea of sitting under a tree and making out with Danny as we watch our lectures."

A smile came to my lips. "When you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad."

"Exactly," Tucker retorted, holding his hand out.

"Come on, guys," Dani interrupted. "You're not thinking this through. This is about student safety, not personal gratification."

I sighed. "Yeah. It is. I vote that attendance is mandatory."

"Optional," Valerie cut in.

"Optional," Tucker voted.

"Mandatory," Dani voted.

"Mandatory," Jazz added.

"You don't count," Tucker injected.

"She's a part of this team," I finalized her vote. "Three to two. Sam, you're the nail in the coffin."

Valerie and Tucker looked about to celebrate when Sam sighed regretfully. "Mandatory," Sam voted. Tucker and Valerie's faces fell. "Sorry," Sam sighed. "Danielle has a point. While we may be able to take care of ourselves, the people in this town don't. As a member of Team Phantom, I have to put others safety above my happiness. Mandatory."

"Brit isn't here," Tucker cried, desperate. "This is a team vote! We have to call Brit!"

"What difference would it make," Valerie sighed. "It's four to two. They'd either beat us by one or by three. Either way, they win!"

"Come on, Danny," Tucker grumbled. "Change your mind. What if we're separated next year again? If attendance was optional, we could hang out together and do our independent classes!"

His proposal sounded tempting but Sam was right. We have an obligation. "Sorry, Tucker."

Tucker grumbled. "Okay. So how are we going to make attendance mandatory? We can't exactly force people to come to class."

"We make a punishment they'll really hate and attendance will seem the better option," Sam replied. "Detention?"

"Please," I scoffed. "I don't want a bunch of delinquents in my detention hall. That's the only time I get to study."

"Okay," Jazz replied, "how about an assignment? If they don't have a doctor's excuse or a valid one, they'll have to write an essay." She turned to Tucker. "Can you create a program that records the typing process so we can see for sure they are doing their work?"

"So they can't copy and paste," Tucker clicked his tongue. "Good thinking. Wish I had thought of it."

"Yeah," Danielle scoffed playfully. "So you could try it!"

Tucker gave her a goofy grin. "Yeah. I can do that. I can create one for all the assignments so they can't cheat. It'll recognize all published work so it can check for plagiarism and for math, I can create something that can track the work done to get the solution."

"Good thinking," Jazz smiled.

"This sucks," Valerie grumbled.

"I know," I sighed. "But we have to do what's best for others."

"It still sucks, though," Valerie retorted, leaning heavily on Tucker's shoulder. Valerie looked at me from her new position. "Can we get out of school more often, though? Snow days maybe?"

"I see no problem with it," I replied. I gasped as a thought occurred to me. "I may be able to negotiate with you guys."

"How," Sam asked.

"Attendance will be mandatory but you don't have to stick around," I replied. "Students have to show up for the first five minutes and the last five minutes but they can go anywhere they want between. Ten minutes out of ninety isn't bad, is it?"

"Heck no," Tucker declared. "But why the change of heart?"

"You have a point, Tucker," I sighed. "I really hate the idea of being separated from you guys. Danielle is in a different grade from us for crying out loud. The only reason I say it has to be mandatory is because of safety. If a student who wasn't there at the beginning of class doesn't show up at the end of class, we'll know we have a situation. It's that easy. If they are caught skipping at the end of class or they are missing from certain classes, then we'll stick them with the punishment. If they miss a lot of school, then we'll treat it like truancy. It's best of both worlds."

Jazz groaned, unsure. "I don't know. School is important. I think we should only use the computers in case of emergencies."

"The teachers are going to record their lectures anyway. I'm thinking about making it a part of the day. You never know when a ghost will attack. The last thing we want is class being disrupted and the teacher hasn't done the lecture. Why are we needed in the class if the teacher is a click away?"

"Exactly," Tucker declared as last time.

"That puts a lot of strain on the teacher, though," Jazz still looked uncertain.

"Not if she's a good teacher," Dani defended me. "There will be students that need help, Danny, but they will be few and far in between." Dani looked to me when she said my name, playfully insulting me.

"Thanks," I retorted just as playful.

"It covers the important parts and leaves the best parts alone," Sam said, shrugging. "But we'll have to make sure they can't leave school grounds. It's a closed campus."

"That is what we'll have to work on," I agreed. "The kids will want to go to the Nasty Burger to eat lunch or run around town."

"I don't think they'll want to eat lunch anywhere else," Tucker chuckled. "We have a one hundred percent lunch attendance in this school. No one here dislikes the cubes or rectangles."

"True," I laughed. "But they'll still want to run around town. Especially kids with cars and ghost powers." I laughed again.

"You mean yourself," Valerie teased.

"Or Jet Sleds," I smiled at her.

"It's not enough to put a tracker in the computer," Tucker sighed. "They could just leave it in their lockers. But I think I can work on something. Maybe an activity monitor or some kind of notice to pop up after lengthy inactivity. Let me think on it."

"Take your time. It's just January," Dani replied.

"Okay, here's another issue," Jazz replied. "Laptops are expensive and we live in a city where bullying is a way of life. We can't keep replacing these things."

Tucker hummed as he thought about it. "It'll have to be cameras on the computer. They will send the footage to an independent source so if anything happens, we can look up the incident. I can put that tracker on here for this problem. If someone loses the laptop, we can do a search for it. If it comes up broken, we can check the story against the footage. Anyone destroying the computer deliberately has to pay for the replacement and do some kind of hard time: detention or suspension."

"Why reward them with suspension," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll make it miserable," Jazz replied, a smile on her lips. "Why else would we have the computers?"

"The assignment program," Tucker replied, snapping his fingers. "They'll be assigned additional homework and they will also have to complete their assignments from class. If they bulk on the assignments, we'll terminate the classroom passes. They are a privilege, not a right!"

I smiled. "Good thinking, Tuck. If you skip too many times, the privilege will be taken away. If you continue to miss school, they will be expelled from Casper High. Let's see how that punishment sounds."

"Jazz came up with most of it," Tucker shrugged, bashful. "I like the idea of it being a privilege, though. That does seem like something that is earned and what better way to earn it than to show up to class for ten minutes each day?"

"Each classroom will have this honor to distribute to their liking," Sam added. "If one student skips one class too much, he will lose the privilege there but he may not lose it anywhere else." I have a feeling she's thinking back to ninth grade when I skipped music all those times. Payback is a bitch.

"After the school is locked down a dozen times, it'll sink in," Jazz said sarcastically.

Oh, boy. "We would have to lock down the school, wouldn't we?"

"We won't know if it's a student who is skipping or who has been abducted by a ghost. What choice would we have," Jazz asked me more seriously.

I groaned out, hitting a wall. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know," Tucker said, his eyes wide. "What do we do, put trackers in the students? That's crossing the line."

"It's illegal," Sam pointed out. "We could do it as the Division but if anyone makes a big fuss out of it, people could start asking questions. Could you imagine the headline: private school bugs students, government claims right."

"We've had a good result here," I sighed. "I don't want to overstep the town's comfort zone. Putting trackers in their kids just may do it."

"The laptops are a different story," Tucker sighed. "That's private property being loaned out. Like the textbooks."

"If you don't return the textbook, you have to pay a fee," Dani pointed out. "Will there be a lost fee for the laptop?"

"You won't be able to lose it," Tucker replied. "It can be broken, stolen or destroyed but they won't be able to lose it. It'll have a tracker on it. If it's broken, there's no point in crying over spilled milk. Count our losses. If it was destroyed, then we'll punish the one who destroyed it. If someone stole it, well enough said. We'll get it back."

"It's the end of the year, though," Sam spoke up. "How are we going to punish someone that way when there's no school."

"If they're an undergraduate, then they'll get the punishment next year," Tucker said, smiling broadly. "If they have just graduated, that means they are of age. Do you know what the value of these laptops will be? That's a lot of serious charges."

"Grand theft," I asked, incredulously.

"Or destruction of private property," Tucker replied. "It'll make us seniors think twice before we try anything cute."

"So what do we do about locking the school down, though," Jazz asked again.

"The only thing we can," Sam sighed. "We'll give a test run. We will emphasize the importance of this rule and if it doesn't work out, we'll terminate the program. They will have two options: obey the rule or skip school and be expelled."

"Not if they come to one classroom," Jazz objected. "If they are proven to have showed up to any class, they're in the clear!"

Sam hummed as she thought it over. I had the solution.

"We put in an attendance tracker," I replied. "It'll be tracked by the office. This will go with the closed campus policy. If they show up late to school or leave early, it'll show up on the tracker. Anyone skipping any classes will be punished. If they exceed a limit, we consider it truancy. I think this is the best solution. We are a private school. We treat it like a public but we are private. This is an exclusive members only area. If you don't abide by our rules, you'll go somewhere else."

"Okay," Sam spoke up. "If you miss more than… no. If your attendance is irregular, you are guilty of skipping. If you skip or miss more than three days without a valid excuse, it is considered truancy. Guilty of truancy for three counts, you're out of here. Sound good?"

"I think so," I replied. "You have to have a valid excuse, though. There is no excuse why someone can't come to their classroom for five minutes in the beginning and five minutes at the end."

"What if they do have a good excuse," Valerie asked. I looked at her incredulously. "Ghost attack?"

"Crap," I declared, hanging my head. This is not as easy as I had hoped it would be.

"I can take care of that," Tucker replied. "All I have to do is record the radar. We can get someone to be able to type in keywords and see if there was a ghost attack there. It can be done in the office."

"Okay," I said, lifting my head in a little higher spirits. "They name where they were and what time it was. Check the radar and see if there was a ghost there at that time. If there was, valid excuse."

"Except ghost attacks make the news," Jazz replied. "How will we know if they aren't just repeating what they have heard?"

"This will go back to the closed campus thought," Tucker replied. "We have no idea how we are going to keep kids on the campus and keep the school from locking down. A doctor's excuse is easy. A ghost attack is a little more difficult to prove."

"Well, I think we have all the bugs worked out except for the closed campus policy," Val replied. "We need to find a way to make sure the kids don't leave the school grounds, don't lock down the school and don't use a ghost attack as a cover up."

"I think so," I replied.

"If only getting the Reality Gauntlet would be even relevantly as easy," Sam sighed.

"I know," I sighed. "The best bet we have is to keep those lights off," I replied. "As long as the lights don't knock underground, Mom and Dad aren't suspicious."

"That's no problem at all," Tucker replied. "We don't need light to see in the dark. At least four of us don't."

"Don't rub it in," Jazz growled.

"We'll have to do it when they don't know we're home," Dani replied. "Either pretending to go to HQ or pretending to go on patrol."

"Either will do," Tucker replied. "We go to HQ so we can stay on patrol without disruptions."

"No," Sam objected. "We go to HQ so we can spend time with the girls without disruptions."

"True," Tucker smacked his lips together.

"Speaking of the girls," I sighed. "I need to feed Megan and get her down."

"Okay, meeting dismissed," Tucker reported. Sam stepped away from me so I could stand up.

**AN: Okay, another one down the hatch. Four more chapters left of this story and then the final installment of Danny's Story begins. Send in any requests for suggestions or for any questions you may want me to address. I'm available through review and Private Message. :)**

**Also, I'm sorry this chapter was posted a few hours late. My energy is way down for some reason today. I started working on this at 11:30 (Eastern time) but couldn't do more than thirty minutes of work. It's four o'clock now… so… yeah. I'm horrible. Sorry!**

**I like reviews!**

**(Four)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Adult content.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. DP belongs to Butch Hartman and Nick.**

**Chapter 17: Resolution**

We didn't want to set Mom and Dad off so we postponed getting the Reality Gauntlet back. The last thing we want is for them to realize someone is after the Reality Gauntlet. We had dinner Sunday with Tucker's parents because it was their anniversary. Mom and Dad invited them so they could enjoy a good meal Mom Number Two wouldn't have to cook. When we stuck around, a diamond necklace wouldn't have made Mom smile brighter. We didn't spend that much time with them anymore so any contact was appreciated by her.

Monday had school coming back in session. Dani was back in school and she was becoming social and outgoing. She had her own friends and I had guys to scare away. Jazz and Dani ate lunch with their own friends (Dani had lunch at a different time anyway) so it was Sam, Tuck, Valerie and I as usual at lunch. During the spring and fall time, we normally had others hanging around but in the winter, no one ventured out into the cold. It wasn't snowing today but it was a little chilly.

After school, we had nothing to do. Sundays and Mondays were my days off and we hardly walked for patrol anymore. Only when we wanted to get our blood pumping would we do that but today, it was just boring. I was considering trying to get the Reality Gauntlet back today but I felt it was too soon. I'd wait another day or two.

"Daddy," Lilly asked me as I was folding the clothes I did last night at headquarters. "Can we go to the lake?"

"I don't think it's cold enough, angel," I replied.

"Please," Lilly begged. I looked to Sam and she was sitting on my bed, her legs crossed, and a smile on her face.

"You heard her, Daddy," Sam smiled. "Please!"

I smiled, rolling my eyes. I put the shirt I just folded in the drawer. "I guess I could show you a trick."

"Yes," Lilly declared. She turned over on the couch and gently lowered herself to the floor. Once on the floor, she darted for the closet in the hallway where her coat was.

"I'm going to make a monster," I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, come on," Sam smiled. She stood up, helping me finish the clothes. "You're excited to show her."

"I'm just worried she'll ask me to do it in June or something," I laughed. "Could you imagine the lake being frozen in ninety degree weather?" Sam laughed.

"We'll take her to Lake Eerie then," Sam said, giving me a look.

"And let her be eaten by one of those monsters? Forget it, sister!"

"Please," Sam scoffed. "I'd put a hundred bucks on Lilly."

"So would I," I said and started laughing. "She's got some serious power. I just regret the day she has to use it."

"So do I," Sam said seriously. We put the last of the clothes in the drawer. "Ready, Jack Frost?"

"I guess," I laughed. I nudged her playfully. "Don't call me Jack, though. Remember, Dad wanted to name me Jack, Jr."

"Jack Phantom," Sam joked. "What would a JP look like?"

"It could be done," I said, thinking about it. "D.J. creates a PJ like my DP. It can look like a JP if you didn't know he went by PJ."

"PJ," Sam asked, curious.

"Phantom Junior," I replied. "Remember, by that time, I'm only going by Phantom."

"Oh," Sam said, her mouth forming the shape of the word.

3 3 3

Megan and Lilly were bundled up in their coats, gloves and hats while Sam and I had on thin jackets. It wasn't that cold outside and I couldn't feel it if it were but Sam is still hiding her scars and bruises and I have learned not to draw too much attention to myself by going coatless in the middle of winter. It was just the four of us today as Tucker and Valerie went on a date and Jazz and Danielle had a girls night out. Sam cradled Megan in her arms as Lilly jumped out of my arms and ran onto the dock. It was the middle of winter so there was no one here.

"Okay, Lilly, are you ready," I asked.

"Yes," Lilly declared. I wondered if she knew about my ice powers. I accessed that cold sensation in the center of my body and held my hand out. I had a rack of cold run through my body for using that power in my human form but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

The lake froze solid. I stared in shock of my own talents. I didn't expect for the effect to be that large. Lilly squealed excitedly and ran around the dock, stepping on the ice. She didn't have ice skating shoes on but she glided across the surface, giggling like the little girl she is.

"Mommy, Daddy, come skate with me," Lilly giggled.

"Wanna try it," Sam asked me with a smile.

"We didn't bring any shoes," I said, looking to her.

"Someone has to stay with Megan and only one of us can use our powers at a time," Sam replied, smiling softly. "Problem solved."

"Okay," I smiled. I kissed Sam and rubbed her face from her forehead to her nose with my hand. "I'm coming, Lilly."

Lilly was giggling and laughing, having a blast. I was happy to see her so happy. I put one foot on that ice and I nearly hit my butt. She made this look easy! I used my flight to keep me upright but I noticed how easy it was to do. I could glide across the ice as if I did have ice skating shoes on. I looked to Lilly and she was gliding effortlessly across the ice. I remember the first time I tried to get her to walk. She floated just above the floor then. Was that really nine months ago? Goodness, time flies.

After some time with Lilly, I let Sam try. I took Megan from her arms and allowed Sam to take over my powers. Sam wasn't as lucky as me and she did hit her butt. I was concerned but both Lilly and Sam started cracking up. It took her a few minutes but Sam was gliding as effortlessly as I had earlier. It wasn't fair to say we could glide like Lilly. She was a pro.

3 3 3

Wednesday night, after work, we tried it again. Sam, Tuck and I were the only ones going in again so this should last longer. If we'll get in, I don't know, but we shouldn't set them off this time. I tried to sense if my parents were downstairs but no such luck. I couldn't tell anything was under the shed. I was starting to get how Vlad was capable of hiding both Dani and Blue. He had whatever coats those walls.

I know we can't phase through the floor but I wonder if I could phase through the floor of the lab? Have Mom and Dad covered that fatal flaw in their design? I know they know about it but I wonder if they covered that basis. They probably have.

There were no shoots or steps in the shed as far as I could tell. I don't know how Mom and Dad get down there. Apparently, there is a door because Dad told Mom to lock it. I heard something open so it has to be here somewhere.

"I think we should trick them into showing us where it is," Tucker whispered.

I nodded. Sam and Tucker went invisible as I walked over to the light switch. I could feel Sam accessing my invisibility powers so I couldn't use that power. I turned intangible and sank halfway through a wall. I think I am covered well enough. There wasn't enough room here for a human to hide and if Mom or Dad do notice something strange, I can sink back further. As they will see everything behind me… because, it is well, through me, it shouldn't cause any issues.

I focused on hitting something and turned out the light. Of course, this meant we couldn't go after the Reality Gauntlet tonight. Mom and Dad will be on high alert.

It surprised the crap out of me when the floor swung open. A regular door sat on its hinges as Mom poked her head up through the floor. I didn't even think to look for a door on the floor. They have never done that before. They've also never hidden a room from us.

"Who's there," Mom demanded. "You can quit your games. You won't be able to outwit us!" Mam had climbed out of the hole and was now in the shed. She looked around the room; over where Sam and Tucker last were and where I was. She didn't notice anything. "I don't know what you're after, but you won't get it from us."

Tuck, are you near Sam, I asked. I felt two hands take mine. Okay, let's get out of here.

I flew them back outside. At least we know where it is now.

3 3 3

We went to school the next day, planning out how to get inside that lab. Mom and Dad were starting to balance newborn duty and daily life like we had. That meant they had more time to study with the Reality Gauntlet. Time was running out. I wasn't too concerned about it before because Mom and Dad were busy with Jacky, Jamie, Dani, Blue and Vlad. But now, they are starting to adjust to the changes happening. They were capable of taking time for themselves and I don't mean romantically. I wish they would or at least work on an invention or two.

We were discussing our next moves in Mr. Fuluka's Algebra II's class when Ashley leaned over to us. "Hey," she whispered.

"What's going on," I asked, trying not to seem panicked. No one could know we were the ones after the Reality Gauntlet. When we do get it back, we're going to feign ignorance… and outcry.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to a party Friday night," Ashley replied. We sighed. "Come on! All the cool kids are going to be there!"

"We're not cool, though," Sam retorted. "The only reason you guys even like us is because we know Phantom!"

"Duh," Ashley retorted. I rolled my eyes. "Come on! We're going to have snacks and drinks, hot music and booze." That word didn't set right with me. I was breastfeeding.

"Sorry, Ash," I replied. "We're not into the whole social scene."

"There is only one way you are going to get people to accept that little… I mean Valerie. You have to come to a few parties."

"Val's invited," I asked, surprised.

"Dash said that was your conditions," Ashley said, her eyes going wide and she shrugged.

I hummed. "What time is it and for how long?"

"It starts at eight and it goes until whenever," Ashley replied. "Most people will stay the night. It's going to be at my place."

"Are your parents going to be home," Sam asked.

"Heck no," Ashley scoffed. "I told them to get lost before Friday."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. I'd like to see what would happen to me if I told my parents to get lost. When we get into it, I'm the one they lose. Well, we are.

"I have to work Fridays," I said, looking to Val. "You do, too, right?"

"Yeah," Val nodded. "So it'll be around ten if we show up at all."

"That's when it gets weird," Ashley smiled. "That's the fun part."

"Like an Ozzy Osborne show," I groaned. "We'll see."

"Please come," Ashley begged. "Everyone who is anyone will be there but if you're not there, then we're a bunch of nobodies!"

I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging on my lips. "We're the nobodies and we wished it were back to that."

"Hope to see you then! Friday at my house!"

"We'll see," I chuckled. The only reason I am even entertaining this idea is for Valerie. This is the first party she's been invited to since she was unclassified if you exclude Paulina's fifteenth birthday party. Everyone was invited to that thing in a misguided attempt by Paulina to get my ghost alias to show up.

We went back to discussing the plan now that they were leaving us alone.

3 3 3

After school, we worked some on the school solution. Tucker was adding some last touches to the website as I was writing the policies for the new year. Sam was helping me while Val was helping Tucker. Jazz was sitting on one of the couches with the boys in front of her. She was playing with them, grabbing their feet or hands and making funny noises. Dani sat on the armchair, her legs beneath her and avoiding the couch that held our sister and her sons. I was sitting on the couch opposite of Jazz, near the armrest but not on top of it. Megan was lying in between the couch and me, out of sight. Sam was sitting beside of me with Lilly on her lap. Neither girl was asleep.

We were just working a little bit when the doorbell rang. Dani stood up, careful about where she looked, and went to the door. "Blue," Dani called out and I looked up surprised. I couldn't see him but if Dani said he was here, then he was here.

"How are you doing, cuz," Blue asked.

"Oh, just fine. I've been enrolled in school and made some friends. How about you?"

"Well, nothing much. I've been spending a lot of time with Dawn so I thought I'd get a little alone time. Where's Red?"

"I'm in here, Blue," I replied, speaking at a normal volume. When Blue walked in, Lilly bounded off Sam's lap and into his arms.

"Uncle Blue," Lilly cried.

"Hey, there, baby girl," Blue replied. He wasn't as sad to see her anymore. He'd seen her at least ten times since Jacky and Jamie were born.

"How's it been," I asked.

"Same old, same old," Blue said, smiling at me. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know," I smirked. "It's been crazy with this house full of newborns. Lilly is the only thing that keeps me sane. Oh, and Sam."

"It's probably the other way around," Blue laughed. He rubbed Lilly's nose with his own, "Is that right?"

"No," Lilly objected like it was the most insane notion.

The entire room chuckled.

"How are your parents," Blue asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Driving me up the walls. I'm telling you, if it isn't one thing, it's another."

"Has it been any other way," Blue smirked.

"No," I laughed. "Why should I expect it to be now?"

"Exactly," he laughed. Blue walked over to me, carrying Lilly in his arms. He peeked down to Megan. "She is so beautiful. Has she done anything yet?"

"She's done plenty," I replied. "Just not powers and nothing unusual."

"Same here," he frowned. He pepped up, bouncing Lilly. "Looks like Lilly is unique."

"She's rare but she's not unique. Jacky used the Ghost Stinger."

"No way," Blue declared. "When was this?"

"Saturday," I replied. "It was time for his… um, circumcision operation."

"I'd defend myself too," Blue said, his eyes wide. We started laughing.

"Is yours still… you know," I asked.

"Oh, yeah," Blue replied. "I've got a circumcision. Why? Don't you?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'd just never checked before." I put my head down, turning red. "I had to check."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. His breath caught in his throat. "Don't you wash yourself?"

"Okay, this conversation is over," I said, turning a brighter shade of red.

"Don't be so hard on him," Sam chuckled. "He washes himself but he doesn't really look."

"You look, right," Blue asked. My eyes widened and I couldn't believe they were talking about this! My girlfriend and the new boyfriend of my ex were talking about my penis!

"People," I strangled out. "Enough!"

"Sorry, honey," Sam chuckled, kissing my cheek. I must be redder than a tomato.

"How's Vlad," I asked, shaking my head. My eyes were still wide from disbelief.

"He's good," Blue replied. "That's why I'm here. We're having a dinner Sunday and we would love to entertain you."

I gave him an incredulous look. "Entertain?"

"We'd like to have you over for dinner," Blue declared, rolling his eyes. "Jeez!"

"I know what it means," I rolled my eyes. "I just don't know why you said it that way."

"Because I am the partner of a billionaire and I need to know certain things and act certain ways."

"Bullshit!"

Blue scoffed. "Well, excuse me if you didn't give a damn what other people thought about you. I don't have anyone else to fall back onto."

I rolled my eyes. "There are three things wrong with that phrase. One, I didn't plan on falling back on anyone. Two, I didn't fall back on Sam when we got together. Three, you can see anyone you like. You are not tied to Vlad."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Could you guys come? I'd really like to entertain the family."

"Only us or the whole family," I asked.

"If you could get Brit and Mom and Dad Number Three, they could come," he declared. "We've never entertained guests before and I really want to. Vlad won't allow me to host business occasions without knowing I won't screw it up. Please!"

"You want to," I asked in shock.

"Sure," he said, slightly nodding his head. "Didn't you?"

"No," I said, my eyes wide. "I hated Vlad's work. I didn't want him to go."

Blue got a mischievous smile on his lips. "I don't either but I love it when he comes back."

"Uh huh," I grumbled. "Too much information."

"Like there is anything I could tell you about Vlad that you don't know about," Blue scoffed.

"I'm sure you could," I said, unimpressed.

"I like getting involved with Vlad's work," Blue said, sitting down beside of Sam. He balanced Lilly on his knee. "I guess because all I have is Dawn and Vlad, I'm more interested. Vlad was sort of a sideshow. To me, he's the main attraction."

I rolled my eyes. "I just never enjoyed those kinds of things. I've had to host them for the Division before."

"Right," Blue declared. "I never liked them. That's strange. I love them now."

"There's nothing strange about that," I replied. "I hated them but apparently, you love them."

Blue looked gently to Dani. "Would you be okay coming to the house?"

Fear crossed Dani's face. "Not at all," she tried to appear unaffected. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Don't push yourself, darling," Blue said. I nodded. "If you can't make it, no hard feelings."

"I'll have to get used to seeing him again anyway," Dani sighed. "I guess you are inviting the… them." She shot a glance at Jazz—not the boys, just Jazz.

"I was hoping," Blue said softly. "I was inviting Lilly and Megan too."

"You're asking me to bring the daughter my parents don't know about to a dinner featuring my parents," I asked in surprise.

"Please," Blue scoffed. "We'll put them in the nursery and they'll play together. Your parents won't even have to know."

I sighed. "Megan probably wants to see Dawn anyway."

"That's what I was thinking," Blue replied. "Besides, you're the one who has her out in the open like this. I don't see the party anywhere." Blue shrieked and jumped off the couch. "Jeez, don't scare me like that."

"We're always around," a female voice replied and I started laughing. Dom appeared right beside him, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Play nice, Dom," I smiled.

"Just proving him wrong, sire," Dom remarked, that smirk still on her lips.

Dom vanished and I heard the door to the lab open. "Kids," Mom called out.

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton," Blue replied, his hand going behind his neck. Mom's eyes widened and a warm smile spread across her lips. "How have you been?"

"Blue," Mom smiled warmly towards him. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm good. I just invited everyone to a dinner at our home Sunday. I hope you can make it."

"We'd be delighted." Mom looked to me. "Why didn't you tell us Blue was here, Danny?"

"We were just chatting," I replied.

Blue repositioned Lilly. He was holding her when Dom played that trick on him but she held on tight. I don't think he would have dropped her even if she hadn't. "I just had to get out of the house for a while," Blue replied.

"Is there a problem, honey," Mom asked.

"No problem," Blue replied, putting on a wide smile. "Just newborn stuff." He motioned for Jazz. "You know."

"Don't we ever," Mom sighed. "We're just starting to get the hang of their routines."

"We've just got Dawn into one," Blue sighed. "She used to sleep all day and cry all night. I didn't know what we were going to do. Then she started sleeping through the night. I cried tears of joy!"

I laughed, remembering the feeling.

"Well, Jacky and Jamie don't sleep through the night but we're getting them used to the way the world works. It isn't really even an issue at this stage in their lives. I regret in a few months when they only sleep fourteen to sixteen hours a night and they get it mixed up. Man, I'm really regretting that!"

Blue resembled his name in the face. "It gets worse."

"Afraid so, honey," Mom replied. "The kids probably know what I'm talking about with Lilly. They don't understand time and they'll sleep during the day and want to play during the night."

"I've always got my times straight," Lilly replied. "I never had any problems."

"Really," Mom replied, looking to me. I wouldn't know until she was five months old.

"Yeah," I replied, looking down. "She was a great sleeper."

"Hmm," Mom replied. Her voice went high, "Hey, Blue. I was wondering if you would allow us to do some tests on you someday. Would you consider that?"

"What kind of tests," Blue asked, hesitantly.

"Well, Jack and I want to see how much your structure resembles a human and if you can control any of the ectoplasm in your body," Mom replied. She looked to Danielle. "We were going to ask you the same thing."

"I don't know, Mom," I replied. "As I've said before, I don't trust you when you go into scientist mode."

"I kind of agree," Blue replied. Mom rolled her eyes. "I kind of want to keep my secrets secret, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm getting the Danny's love their secrets," Mom grumbled.

"That's insulting," Blue declared. He didn't look entirely upset but he did show some tension. "We're not the Danny's."

"Of course not, honey," Mom said softly. "I'm sorry I was so insensitive. I was just meaning you three love to keep secrets. That's no secret!"

Blue stuck his hand behind his neck. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." He took a breath, but then looked to me. "Living in a shadow can be difficult."

"You are not living in my shadow," I tried to be firm with my voice. "Vlad will come around, Blue. Just give him all of your love and make him realize what he has."

"I try," Blue smirked. I could taste a hint of sadness. "Vlad tries to act like I'm the only one but I know differently. If you even gave him the impression you'd come back, I'd lose him in a New York minute."

"You don't have to worry about that," I said softly. "I'm through with that relationship. I'm no threat to your family."

"I believe you," Blue smirked. His smile faded into a frown. "But it's still hard to know the man you love loves someone else."

"You should get away from him," Mom said softly. "You could be happy with someone who doesn't abuse you. If you needed a place to stay—."

"I'm not giving up on Vlad," Blue said firmly but politely. "I love him, Mrs. Fenton. Vlad loves Danny but I could be his Danny. I'll hold onto him until he either gives up or screws up."

"Just know we love you very much, Blue," Mom said, rubbing his shoulder. She used her other hand to rub Lilly's hair. Mom looked Blue in the eye. "What Vlad does to you is abuse, honey. When you are tired of the pain, know you are our family and we never turn our backs on family."

"You're our friend, too," I added. I prefer to look at him as a friend instead of a brother. "And friends don't turn their backs on each other."

"Thanks, Red," Blue smirked. He bounced Lilly softly. "Well, I'm going to head back home." He gave a soft pout, "I miss my baby."

Mom reached her hands out since she was the one closest to Blue. "I'll take her."

Blue gave a wide smile to Lilly. "I think I'll take her home with me."

"I don't think so," Tucker interrupted. Blue laughed.

"Absolutely not," Sam input.

"I think one less baby in this house could be helpful," Jazz joked, giving Lilly a smile resembling Blue's.

"Come on, Aunt Jazz," Lilly chuckled. "You need me and you know it."

Blue passed Lilly to Mom, giving her a soft kiss as he did. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Uncle Blue," Lilly replied. Mom settled my daughter on her hip. I stood up, throwing my hand out for Blue to smack. He complied, giving me a grin.

"Take care, Red."

"You too, Blue."

"Oh, sweetie," Mom spoke up. "I've been meaning to tell you something. Jacky has displayed powers. There is a good chance Dawn may, too. So, be on the lookout."

"Oh," Blue remarked, surprising me. I had just told him this before Dom played that trick on him.

"We just wanted you to know," Mom remarked.

"I appreciate that," Blue nodded. Blue stepped in my direction but not towards me. He embraced Sam, making me realize Sam had stood up as well. I looked to my corner of the couch but Megan wasn't there anymore. I guess Dom got to her… or Gage. "Take care of them, Sam," Blue whispered.

"I will," Sam nodded. "And you take care of Vlad… before I have to."

Blue chuckled. "You got it."

Tucker smacked Blue's shoulder with a friendly gesture. "We'll see you Sunday, 'kay?"

"I look forward to it," Blue nodded. He stepped towards Jazz, rubbing the boys' stomachs and hugging Jazz. "Congratulations on the engagement."

"It's not an engagement. I'm engaged to be engaged."

"Regardless, congratulations." He laughed.

"Thank you," Jazz smiled. Blue met Dani with a giant hug.

"I love you, Dani," Blue said softly. "I am so sorry for what Vlad has put you through."

"Don't apologize for him," Dani sighed. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Take care of yourself and know I am always at your aide," Blue replied. They gave each other a soft smile before Blue embraced Mom. "Thank you for being there, Mrs. Fenton. Give my regards to your husband."

"We'll always be here, Blue. For you and Dawn. Know that."

"I know. Thank you." He released a big breath. "Well, guys, I'll see you around. Give me a shout if you need me."

"Our door is always open, Blue," I replied. "And if you knock on our door again—without Vlad—and I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Blue laughed merrily. "So no Vlad, no knock. Gotcha."

"You'd better." I lowered my voice. "I only ask for you to knock because of Lilly and Danielle."

"I know," he smirked. "See ya around."

"See ya," I called as he walked out of the doorway.

Mom sighed, turning to me. "Was that all he was here for," she asked softly.

"As far as I can tell," I remarked. "You know how it is at this stage of childhood. Blue probably just needed some grown up time."

"He didn't appreciate me calling him a Danny," Mom observed softly. "I think it's more than that."

I looked down. "Vlad is probably hurting Blue more than he'd want to," I admitted softly. "That doesn't mean Vlad loves Blue any less… it just means Vlad is having trouble. Maybe I should check on him."

"That's the worst thing you could do," Mom remarked. "Danny, you are in denial, honey. Vlad doesn't love Blue… at least not for who he is. Vlad always has, always will love Blue because he looks like you."

"That was why he was created and that may be his reasons now but I refuse to believe Vlad doesn't love Blue deep down," I said softly. "The day I found Danielle, I saw it, Mom. When Blue found out he was a clone and Vlad had hurt Dani, he left. I saw a half-crazed man that day. Vlad loves him, he just can't let go enough to realize it."

"You did see a half-crazed man that day," Jazz remarked. "Half-crazed because he lost control, not because of who he lost. You just have to realize that Vlad is using Blue and in Vlad's eyes, he'll never be enough."

I looked down, releasing a soft breath. "You don't understand. I've been there, too. Vlad saw me as only an object once too. It took him nearly losing me to realize how much he loved me. It'll take something bigger for Blue because he's still holding out for me. When he realizes that I don't want to come back, he'll realize how much he never wanted to either."

"I'd have to believe Vlad really loved you for me to believe that," Mom spoke. "Jazz is right. Vlad can't stand the thought of you defying him."

I chuckled softly. "You've never seen Vlad react to losing control. Believe me, this has nothing to do with control. If it were, we'd all be in trouble."

I stepped towards Mom, motioning for her to pass Lilly to me. Mom complied and I took Lilly upstairs. I didn't want to discuss this anymore. I was surprised when no one followed me. I left my door open, laying Lilly on her changing table. Dom appeared before me and a moment later, Gage with Megan did too. Still no one followed me up the stairs.

"Sire, are you okay," Gage asked me as Dom picked up Lilly and stepped away from me. Dom took a seat and placed Lilly on her lap. Lilly's most recent book floated to Dom's hand and she began to read to her.

"I'm fine," I sighed, looking back to my door. I couldn't hear anything but I wasn't stupid. Sam and Tucker wouldn't just hang around downstairs for no reason. I'm being locked out of the conversation… but how? Tucker can prevent me from hearing their minds but he can't stop me from hearing their voices. At least, he never was that powerful before. "Do you have any idea what's going on down there, Gage?"

"The humans, Duke and Duchess have moved down to the silent quarters, my liege. The Duke is shielding your mind."

"That explains it," I sighed in aspiration. I sensed them this time and knew she spoke the truth. They had moved to the lab now. I tried reading Gage's mind to prove her next point but it was like looking in a mirror. I was completely cut off. I wonder how Vlad stopped Tucker before, I thought briefly.

I walked over to my computer and sat down. A few of my ghost hunters were online but I didn't feel like talking to them. However, Brit was online too. I sent her an IM first.

_BOTTLES_N_THERMOSES: U busy._

_MIKEY'S_GIRL_90: Of course not. Vid or Chat?_

I selected the web cam and a moment later, Brit appeared on screen. "What's wrong," she asked me immediately.

I put on a smile. "Why does something have to be wrong?"

Brit gave me a stern look. "I know you, Danny. You've been sending me emails and texts as of late. I think you copy and paste nowadays. Something's bugging you."

"I just haven't talked to you in a while. As you said, I've been sending messages and not video chatting. I missed your face." I gave her a soft smile.

"Well, yours looks like you haven't had sleep in a week."

"Three newborns and a toddler," I groaned. "Sleep is an endangered species in this house."

Brit gave me a wide smile. "I'd bet." She turned serious. "I wished I was there."

I laughed. "No, believe me. You do not want to be anywhere around here."

"How are my nieces and nephews?"

"Lilly is doing great. She's got a little jealousy issues but we're working on it. When I spend too much time with Megan, she gets jealous but when Sam takes over, she does the same thing. She wants nothing more than to send Megan back to where she came from."

"You have to see things from her point of view," Brit replied. "She pictures siblings like her brothers. They come around every once and a while but most time, they're absent. Eddie and Jacob pose no threat to her. Megan on the other hand does. She poses a big threat. You don't know what it's like to have a sibling of the same sex."

"Neither do you," I declared. Brit laughed.

"Sam is my sister," Brit pointed out. "I know exactly how it feels."

"Oh, come on," I declared. "I thought you said Sam couldn't be our sister because she was destined to be my wife!"

"She is," Brit nodded. "It's like Valerie. She's our sister now because her and Tuck—deny it all they want—are going to get married. Tucker's your brother but Valerie is your sister. Do you see a conflict of issues?"

I had to think about it. "No, I don't," I replied. "I hadn't noticed before," I added. When did Val go from being Tucker's girlfriend to my sister?

"It's tricky," Brit replied. "If you and Sam broke up, I'd have a hard time deciding who to blame. It would be like a sibling rivalry. One of these days Megan is going to be old enough to challenge her sister's jealous issues. Megan may become jealous herself. Who is going to be right? Who is going to be wrong?"

"I had not thought of it that way," I said slowly. She's right, though. If Tucker and Valerie broke up, I couldn't pick one or the other. Tucker has been my brother since forever but that doesn't mean I'd love one sibling more because I knew them longer. God knows Jazz is below Sam and Tucker.

"So be patient with Lilly," Brit said softly. "Lilly and Megan are true sisters in the definition of the word. They'll fight all the time but when it's important, they'll be there for each other."

"Boy, I was not prepared for this," I sighed. I laughed. "I expected to be a parent in my twenties. Not at fifteen."

"You're a kid yourself," Brit nodded. I gave her a hard stare. "A mature kid, but a kid."

"Don't give me that babies having babies approach. I'm capable of raising children. I just wanted to wait."

"And you didn't have a choice," Brit said softly. Wrong topic. I sighed. "Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me," I declared. I put my head down, though, because she knew why I was calling now.

"What has Vlad done now," Brit asked.

"It's not what Vlad has done," I sighed. "It's my family. Blue came over today and he was a little stressed. Mom called him 'a Danny' and he got upset. I just want them to support Vlad. Can't they—especially Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Can they not see he needs our support?"

Brit released a deep breath. "I'm not the one to talk to about this," she said simply. "I can't say the words to make you feel right. I think you're wrong. I'm not perfect, Danny. I see a man who has hurt you and I can't forgive him. If you want someone to toot Vlad's horn, then it'll have to be someone else. I want to ground him into powder."

I laughed out sadly. "That's the problem. I can't find anyone to toot his horn. Not even Vlad believes he deserves a free pass. I need someone to side with me here. I knew you weren't that person, Brit. I just wanted to take my mind off it."

"I'm sorry," Brit said softly. "I didn't mean to drag you back in the mud."

"That's okay," I sighed. I put on a smile. "How's the job?" I tried to distract myself. I had stopped stressing over Vlad before. Maybe I can do it again.

3 3 3

Mom and Dad were upstairs. Lilly, Megan, Dom and Gage were at headquarters. Jazz, Valerie and Dani were waiting outside for us to return. Sam, Tucker and I were about to face the toughest challenge this side of the war. I walked over to the area of the shed where the door was. Various objects had been littered around it. I couldn't even see the door for all the heavy equipment covering it.

"Check for a security system," Sam ordered of Tucker.

"Already ahead of you," Tucker remarked. He didn't have his PDA out but I could tell he was focusing. Tucker keeps getting better and better.

"What's it look like," I asked.

"Time clock, pressure points and scanner," Tucker remarked. "Easily bypassed." By looking at him, no one could guess he was doing anything. "Time clock set. We need to get the equipment to its proper places before time runs out."

"Where does it go," Sam asked.

"Let me do it," Tucker remarked. "You could mess it up the slightest bit. Mom and Dad are supposed to do it together," Tucker was saying as he began to push a projector of some sort, "but we can't afford to set off the alarms."

"What if you can't beat the clock," I asked.

"I can do this," Tucker remarked. "They didn't design the lab to be inaccessible to less than two people." Tucker moved all the pieces of equipment and I noticed a rug below everything. No, wait. "It's not a rug," Tucker remarked. "It's their scanner."

It looked just like a floor mat for a car except much bigger. It was what they used to make sure no one discovered their lab. I looked around wildly. "Wait," I cried. Jazz, I cried out in my mind. Hide!

"What's going on," Sam asked.

"The alarm is silent," Tucker remarked. He was looking uncomfortable, too. "I can't read the security system. It won't tell me if it's been activated."

"The system only responds to their technology. You can't interact with it."

"It's looks to be that way," Tucker remarked. "The signal is still there but I can't tell where it's going."

"What made you think of this, Danny?"

"When I was a kid," I remarked. "It's how I knew not to sell any of the big items. That thing is a dinosaur compared to Mom and Dad's other inventions but I moved it when I was a kid. Mom and Dad was there within two minutes." I had pointed to the projector that Tucker had moved first. I had lost my model plane in the shed and moved that projector to look for it. Mom and Dad was there, both together. I always thought they had some kind of scanner in the shed but I thought it was from a mount. Not pressure sensitive.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Fenton could be down here any minute," Sam asked.

"Which means we have to abort or move," Tucker remarked.

"We better move," I remarked. "We won't have another opportunity like this again. Mom and Dad already know something is snooping around the shed. They won't think this is a coincidence."

"They'll up security," Sam observed. We gathered around Tucker and helped him lift the scanner. Below it was the door. I grabbed the handle but it wouldn't open.

"Ut oh," I remarked.

"We can't pretend we didn't get that far," Tucker remarked what I was thinking.

"What do you mean," Sam asked. "We were going to pretend we tried."

"The unidentified us," I informed her. "I was going to trash the place to make them think I was looking for the entrance. I can't get in now."

"We've got to break in," Tucker finished.

"Stand back," I replied. I powered up to Danny Phantom and began to glow as I focused my powers. I let out a big groan as I pulled the door from its hinges. I ripped it back behind me quickly, throwing it across the shed. It took out numerous objects, shattering against the door.

"There it went," Tucker remarked. "We have fifty seconds before they arrive. An alarm just sounded."

I jumped down the hole in the ground and landed on the ground. Sam jumped first and I caught her. Tucker was next. We didn't have time for them to float down and they couldn't fly. We spilt up, looking for the Reality Gauntlet. "Don't hold back," I remarked. "We're thieves searching for something. We won't care what we break." I didn't want to leave any evidence or any suspicion that it was us. If the lab was intact when we left, then there would be no doubt the thief would want to be courteous. "Tuck, check for cameras!"

"On it," Tucker replied. He was doing it with his mind but searching with his eyes. He was the first to follow my instructions. Using his hand, he swiped a cabinet clean into the floor.

Sam was next, shoving a cabinet over to stand up on. She jumped on the filing cabinet and it gave her about a four-inch more clearance. I done my second act of vandalism when I sunk my hand into a cabinet, grabbed the center of the shelf and yanked it clean off the wall. I wasn't being subtle and neither were Sam or Tucker. I was being more destructive because I didn't want them to doubt a ghost was involved. I just hoped I wasn't being too obvious about who it was.

"Camera free," Tucker replied. "They have them complete but they haven't been installed yet."

"Great," I replied. I sensed for Jazz, Dani and Valerie and they were hidden. I sensed for Mom and Dad and they were getting ghost weapons from the basement. They knew it was a ghost. The sensor probably told them.

"There was a sensor," Tucker replied. "It reported three ghosts in the vicinity. They're not suspecting it's us. They are only thinking of Phantom and for the moment, Phantom is the only ghost we associate with. Mom is close to remembering the castle, though, so we could go back to the top of their list."

"That's okay," I remarked. "We have an alibi and we are going to give a Golden Globe performance when they tell us the Gauntlet is missing."

"What is our alibi," Sam asked me.

"We were at the Division's headquarters," I replied. "We'll have video footage and testimony's. They won't suspect a thing."

"Uh, Danny, I'm not that good," Tucker remarked. I flipped a chair to get to the bottom shelves. "No, wait a minute! We are not asking him for help!"

"What," Sam asked.

"Vlad is going to plant the memories into my worker's minds," I replied. "I've already called them in for work so they're at the lab right now. The only thing Vlad is going to do is change their memories from sitting in the conference room to working with us."

"Who is going to fake that video, though," Sam asked.

"I am," Tucker grumbled. "God damnit, Danny! Not only are you going to ask Vlad for help, you're going to make him work with me to create the evidence!"

"Do you want to get caught or not!"

Tucker punched the wall but surprisingly, it was hollow. "Wait a minute," Tucker replied. Sam and I moved in to surround him as Tucker started to pull the ply board and two by eights away. Mom and Dad don't have the ability to sink their hands through anything so I know there has to be an entrance somewhere. I looked to the left of Tucker and then to the right where Sam was but nothing. I looked above and noticed the slight change in construction.

"They replaced the wall," I replied. "Step back!" Sam and Tucker stepped back as I opened a blast on the wall. A metal plate fell out at Tucker's feet but inside the wall was a pulley-system and an iron case. Sam stepped up and picked up the case.

"Let's get out of here," Sam declared. I sensed for Mom and Dad again and they were at the entrance of the shed. We had to use to Gauntlet to get out.

"Open it up," I replied. Sam lifted the lid but it was a mistake. I felt the Ectoranium immediately. The same thing that stole the Reality Gauntlet from me separated it from us now. "Close it," I cried just as frantic. Sam dropped the case as she fell to the floor. Tucker backed away, withering in pain. They're enough of half-ghosts now to feel the effects.

I forced myself towards them, feeling the Ectoranium force my forms apart. As I bent over, I lost control of my ghost half and powered down. I fell to my knees, reaching for the lid. I slammed it closed. I had to get them out of here.

"Vlad," Sam screamed. I couldn't believe it. I vaguely realized that Tucker looked more like me while Sam had more control. "Please, Danny needs you!" Her voice sounded strangled I noticed.

Vlad teleported in. Without a word, he picked me, Tucker and Sam up as Sam clung to the case. We teleported out of the shed but just to the back yard. Jazz, Dani and Valerie appeared around us and Vlad teleported us out again. We were now just outside the Division's headquarters.

"Thank you, Vlad," Sam sighed.

"I did it for him," Vlad said bitterly. He softened. "And my daughters."

"Now what," Jazz asked.

"We carry out Danny's plan," Sam replied. She handed the case to Jazz. "You carry this. You're the only one who can."

"What is it," Jazz asked. "It looks like ordinary iron to me."

"It's what's inside it," Sam replied. "Tucker used his powers too much and I was using them to destroy the room. We were affected."

"What about Valerie," Vlad asked. "Can't Miss Gray here touch the case?"

"It doesn't hurt her but it affects her suit," Sam replied.

"My suit is controlled by ghost powers," Val replied. "I can touch it but my suit goes wonky."

Dani and Valerie circled Tucker. "We've got him."

"And I've got Daniel," Vlad replied.

"No," I replied. I floated out of Vlad's arms and landed on the ground. "The Ectoranium is contained. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure," Sam asked me.

"I'm sure, Sam," I replied. I touched her arm, "Are you okay?"

"It felt weird," Sam replied, looking into my eyes. "It felt like I was underwater. I couldn't breathe. It didn't hurt in a sense I wanted to wither on the floor. It hurt like I was suffocating."

"You didn't use your powers as much," I nodded. I looked to Tucker as Dani and Valerie held him between them. "Tucker was using his powers to track the technology and he can't control his mind reading abilities. It hit him a lot worse."

"When will Tucker be better," Valerie asked me, looking at Tucker worriedly.

"If he overexerted himself with his powers, as soon as he rests a bit," Vlad replied. "As soon as the ectoplasm in his blood lessens, he'll be better. The same thing happens to us when we use our powers. More ectoplasm transfers when we use our powers in human form. The Ectoranium chases the ectoplasm from our body but the converted blood is harder to get rid of."

I gave Vlad an incredulous look. "How is it you know so much about halfa powers but not your own blood?"

"I've been studying it lately," Vlad replied. "I know both now."

"Good," I replied. I sunk my hand in Tucker's shoulder and his eyes flipped open. His strength built up with the healing and he was able to push the ectoplasm back down in his body. If what Vlad said is true, then that means they are already building their ghost forms.

"What now," Vlad asked. Tucker sat up with the help of Dani and Valerie. He stood on his own, though.

"I wanted to ask your help with something," I replied. I glanced at Tucker and while he looked tired, he was gaining strength. I was completely recuperated but I was in ghost form. I had no ectoplasm in my human form to retreat. Except for what's normally there and that's what took me so long to get out of Vlad's arms.

"Anything," Vlad replied.

"I need you to place some memories in some people's heads and help Tucker create video footage of the event you're creating."

"I can do that," Vlad replied. "Let's go inside then." He pointed to the headquarters. Dani and Valerie helped Tucker walk while I took Sam's hand.

We entered the premises. I pointed at the guard on post. "Place us entering in his mind but leave you out of it. You were never here."

"Got it," Vlad replied. I looked for a camera and noticed the first one was just outside of Vlad's distance.

"Vlad, go invisible. I don't want Tucker to have to erase your presence."

"What about the ghost sensors," Sam asked.

"Crap," I declared.

"I'll have to put us entering it anyway," Tucker replied. "But you need to dismantle them or say I can screw with them. Your choice."

"Can you do it," I asked.

Tucker scoffed. "Duh!" He was looking better.

"I'm going to make him rewrite his logs," Vlad replied. "You entered at twenty-two-oh-eight."

"Great," I replied.

"Noted," Tucker replied. I noticed Tucker's hands were spaced apart and his fingers were flexing. He's not telling us the truth. "I'm a little tired but I'm okay. I just need to know what I'm doing to what device."

"What are you doing," Dani asked. "Specifically.

"I'm erasing us here, adding us at 2208 and screwing with the sensor. It won't pick up on us here."

"What are you doing," I asked Vlad.

"We aren't here now and you came in earlier. Nothing suspicious is happening now."

"Let's move then," I replied. We moved down the halls, Tucker erasing the live footage and creating the archive. I refreshed him and his power grew even more. Vlad controlled anyone who saw us and kept an eye out for those we didn't see. It was amazing to see Tucker work but I knew it was draining him fast. Tucker's hands were still in the grab position at his side and I'd see his fingers flex ever so slightly as we passed a new camera.

We finally entered into the conference room but Vlad stepped in front of us. He wasn't invisible but Tucker was erasing his image on the tape. Actually, Tucker was erasing the footage entirely and halting the recorder.

"I just need to know what happened now," Tucker replied, his hands slightly elevated. His fingers were in pinch position as he cut the record button.

"I'm working on it," Vlad replied. Those who were standing came to a seat. Vlad was controlling the entire staff of eighteen people. Their eyes dulled over and they stared in a trance. "Okay, Daniel, what do you want your alibi to be?"

The question surprised me and I realized I never mapped out what we were supposedly doing now. I stopped to think about it. What have we been doing in the last little bit that could cover this? I didn't want a big project to fall out of the sky—that would be too suspicious. As I thought, I was reminded of the last time I had conducted "treason" at headquarters. When I rescued the pregnant ghost a few months back—maybe less, I can't remember—I had promised him I'd look into the ghosts in custody. Samuels, Mom and Dad all knew that I orchestrated his release although they didn't know how I did it. I could bring that up.

"Very well," Vlad replied. Vlad and Tucker looked at each other. Tucker's hands began to move again. How it was being done I didn't know but I trusted them.

"Done," Tucker replied. I looked to him in surprise. "I don't have to create every minute as I go along. Vlad let me see what he's created and I create it in an instant. It's not hard." However, Tucker swayed. Valerie balanced him as I phased my hand in his shoulder again. Tucker is really overdoing it today.

"I'll get the records," Vlad replied. He didn't move but I was certain he had duplicated. "He's invisible."

"Thank you," I replied. Jazz, Dani and Sam took a seat and I helped Tucker and Valerie take a seat. The files appeared out of nowhere, already in stacks.

"Before I go, I'll get the prison guards. Tucker took care of that too. Call me if you need me, Daniel. It doesn't matter how."

"Thank you, Vlad. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Anything for you," Vlad smiled softly. I smiled back at him. Two guards showed up, their eyes dulled. Vlad teleported out and everyone's eyes returned to their original color. It was amazing when my team got to work, just like they really had been doing this since the beginning. I keep forgetting how powerful Vlad really is.

3 3 3

I now found myself in the middle of another investigation except this one was about my boss. I discovered multiple ghosts imprisoned for multiple sentences and every one of them were ghosts of special interests. It was too suspicious to ignore. Samuels was abusing the headquarters to learn more about the ghosts. I wasn't going to stand for it. I had to signal out those involved though. I had to know who knew of this operation. It wouldn't be easy considering the first time I'm right about my suspicion, it'll go straight to Samuels. If he is the one doing this, I'm swimming in water over my head. As stated, Samuels is my boss.

It was well past four in the morning before we made it back to headquarters. It was Friday morning and we had school in a couple hours. I started a pot of coffee and sat down at the table with the iron case. I could touch it without feeling the Ectoranium. If I lifted that lid, though, I knew I would regret it. I didn't want to do that. I would have to have some kind of protection from the Ectoranium but I didn't know what was keeping it locked in this iron case. This wasn't kryptonite. The villain couldn't lift the lid on the lead case and the element be inside, unbeknownst to the one most vulnerable to it.

I traced my hand along the case. Yet, here it is. All it takes is lifting the lid. Why?

"That's a good question," Tucker replied, sitting down beside of me.

"We can look at it," Jazz replied. I looked unsure.

"It may mess with my suit but it doesn't hurt me. I won't be using my suit so what's the problem."

"Tuck and I could look at it too once we rest up," Sam replied. Tucker nodded. I whined uncertain.

"You guys are still becoming half ghost. What if you get cut by it," I asked.

"We won't be handling it," Tucker replied. "We'll let Jazz and Valerie handle it. We'll just be offering suggestions."

"Why can't we do that," Dani asked.

"Because you can't be around it," Tucker replied.

"I can take it," I replied.

"No," Sam denied. "You still get weak. I won't endanger you."

"But you'll endanger yourself," I asked incredulously.

"We won't be at risk," Tucker replied. "We'll be safe. You can't even be around it."

"It's settled," Jazz declared. "All complete half ghosts will avoid the box. Those human or mostly human will deal with it."

I didn't like it but I wasn't going to win. At least we'd wait until after school to work on it. That would give Tucker and Sam time to rest up.

3 3 3

It was crazy over the next little bit. The first thing when we made it to school, we were bombarded with questions about Ashley's party. That meant we had to wait until Saturday to get any work done on that box. However, after the party—which was horrible. Can you say death by parents for that kind of thing—we came home to a ranting and raging Mom and Dad. That started the acting. We had to pull off the anger. We had to convince them we weren't the ones responsible. Of course, Mom and Dad didn't believe us. I couldn't figure out if they were just that convinced or if Mom and Dad were afraid of the other outcome. Can't say that I blame them.

All day Saturday had us fighting with our parents about the Reality Gauntlet so we didn't get a chance there either. That brought us to Sunday when Mom and Dad wanted us to go to Vlad's early. The party wasn't supposed to start until five—Mom and Dad had us attending at ten. They knew we had the Reality Gauntlet and they didn't want to give us any time with it. We had fun at Vlad's and our daughters had a blast together in the nursery. Even Jacky and Jamie had fun with their cousins.

Finally Monday rolled around. We got a little time with the Reality Gauntlet when we went straight to HQ after school. The case inside the iron one was solid Ectoranium. Sam and Tucker were able to get around it but all I could do was watch from a sizeable distance. If we put the Reality Gauntlet's case in another source of iron, it didn't work. Something was bizarre about Mom and Dad's design but none of us could figure it out.

Mom and Dad stopped bugging us after a while. Tucker told us it was because they planned to steal it back. Once we got the Gauntlet out of the case, we went to Frostbite's and set up an arrangement with him. If we ever got into trouble, I'd send the gems to him. The only problem was what to do about the attack. The day the boys' were born, the attack was so swift, I didn't have the time to react. We needed a way to prepare for another attack.

I only knew one way to do that.

And everyone hated it.

I practiced around Ectoranium. It hurt like hell but I learned how to remain conscious of my actions for two seconds after the attack. The longer I was exposed to it, the worse I got but I could send the gems away before I passed out. Hopefully, I will never need to use this technique.

3 3 3

I saw that letter on the table the minute I came in the door. It was like I was beholding the holy grail as I picked it up with shaking hands. It was a certified letter from the Casper High School that Daniel Fenton had passed Drivers Education. I could get my driver's license.

"Mine is here, too," Sam called excitedly.

"Mine too," Tucker declared happily.

"Then that means mine should be at my house," Valerie cried. We've been waiting forever.

"We can get our licenses," I said excitedly.

"Finally," Sam declared.

Valerie was on the communicator with her father. "Mine is at home, too," Val informed us.

"Congratulations," Tucker smiled.

"I see you found your certificates," Mom smirked. "You passed your classes—just barely."

"Yeah, right," Sam scoffed. "Like that will be our final grades."

"Samuels changed Danny's the last two years," Mom nodded. "I can't say the same for you three though."

I looked down. It wasn't fair. Then again, Samuels isn't looking fair nowadays. He has numerous ghosts incarcerated under questionable circumstances.

"When can we try, Mom," I asked.

"We'll take you over there when you want to," Mom replied.

"Can we do it today," I asked.

"You have to have proof of registration," Mom said grimly. "After you get the proof, we'll take you. Tell your father, Valerie, if he wants, we can take you, too."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton," Valerie nodded.

"Jack and I will help out as much as we can. Even Alice has offered to help. She brought Tucker's over here."

"Are you inviting them to dinner Wednesday," I asked.

Mom smiled widely. "You remembered."

"I have it on my phone," I sighed. That's about the only thing I do keep straight since Dani came home. Grandpa's birthday is written on my calendar application.

"Yeah, we invited them over. Maurice has to work but Alice will be over," Mom replied.

"Dad Number Two will be working that night," I asked, confused. "Why?"

"Jamal called in," Mom replied. I didn't recognize that name but Tucker nodded.

"Evening editor," Tucker answered. I nodded.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, honey. Congratulations."

I was super excited.

3 3 3

I had a lot of work to do. I was interviewing employees to know how much they knew, I was interviewing ghosts to discover their treatment and I was being careful not to tip off anyone of my investigations. Only the twenty people that I called (including the two Vlad brought in after) knew my true intentions. I trusted those agents with my life. I could depend on them. Anyone else, though, was a suspect.

In addition to the investigation, I was dealing with the children. Sometimes, I included my parents and my ex in that category, too. Mom and Dad were being so bratty about Vlad, and in my opinion, my friends weren't that much better. The only person who seemed to be on my side was Blue and I couldn't get him to stop comparing him to me. It was about to drive me nuts. However, Blue wasn't always forthcoming with his insecurity. If he went about promoting his feelings of inferiority, I might have strangled him.

Grandpa's birthday came and my grandparents came back to the real world to help him celebrate. After Grandpa's birthday, Mom took us to the DMV to get our licenses. To say the least, we were very excited.

We sat down in the chairs, awaiting for our numbers to be called. We each had a number and we'd be called back in pairs. However, I tried to look on the bright side. I'd have my license finally.

_I don't get why you are so excited_, Tucker remarked to me telepathically. _You can fly._

Flying is not the same as driving, I pointed out. When I drive, I won't have to make up an excuse of how I made it to the middle of nowhere without anything to carry me there.

_Good point_, Tucker chuckled.

A few people were called back and our number grew closer. I was practically bouncing in anticipation. I didn't know what to expect but it can't be too hard. Sam was glancing through a pamphlet found in the SOS office here in Nashville. By the look on her face, something was bothering her.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"We can't apply for our full license until six months from now. At least!"

"What," I asked, confused.

"You're only applying for your GDL," Mom replied.

"What does that mean," I asked, confused.

"You have to take fifty hours of driving time with either your father or I and you can't be out past ten."

"There's a curfew," Tucker declared.

"Of course," Mom answered. "This is only a test. To see if you are responsible enough to handle a car."

"We handle the world," Tucker snorted. "A car should be a piece of cake."

"Quiet," I instructed. We were in Nashville and they have yet to figure out that ghosts exist.

"When can we take the driving test," Valerie asked.

"In six months," Mom answered.

"Aren't we doing that now," I asked.

"We're taking our written and vision test now," Sam huffed. "We have to drive for fifty hours and get no more than two moving violations before we can take the driving test."

"Vision test," I asked, surprised. "What kind of vision test?"

"They'll give you a regular vision test. You'll have to identify the letters on the wall."

"How far down," I asked, panicking. Will they get suspicious if I can read the farthest line down?

"Don't worry. You don't need twenty-twenty vision to drive."

That's not what I'm afraid of. However, I noticed Mom looking at Tucker as she said that.

"Yeah," Tucker said nervously. _What am I going to do about my glasses? I'm sure I could pass the test without them but if I leave them behind, they'll want to know why. Any ideas, D?_

Don't say anything, I said, uncertain. Would that cover it? I guess we have two very different problems. I'm worried about seeing too well and Tucker is worried about having to wear his glasses. Do those things hurt your eyes now?

_No_, Tucker remarked. _My eyes adjust to the corrective lensing and cancel it out. It's kind of weird. It's like walking into a completely dark room after being in a brightly lit one. For a moment I'm blind but then I adjust_.

Like night vision for me. Eventually, I see it as if the night vision wasn't on to begin with.

_Exactly._

I wouldn't use your glasses if I was you. I just wouldn't let Mom or Dad see your license—either of them.

_Hold up a sec._

He broke the connection momentarily. _That won't work_, Sam's voice rang through my head. _No one is going to be back there when we take the test. The problem is when he passes. Mrs. Fenton will be there as they are making out his permit_.

So he's screwed, I acknowledged.

_Basically_, Tucker sighed.

Well, I guess you have no choice. You'll have to use them.

_This sucks_, Tucker sighed. _I don't really need them. I'm just afraid of taking them off because I think I use my powers when I don't wear them. I already use my powers all day long with my mind reading abilities. That's why I use my powers very seldom._

Good idea but I don't see a way out of it, I replied.

_Me neither. I'll use them. I'll be twenty when I become a full ghost anyway_.

But your eyes may repair before that.

_Look at it like this_, Sam replied with a smirk. _You can be Clark Kent. Use them to distinguish your personalities._

_It will be pretty hard to ditch the glasses, won't it_, Tucker sighed.

It ain't ever going to happen, I chuckled. You'll come up with an excuse somehow. You're not one to wear something you don't have to. That's not you. It's like Sam and sleeves. And you know how hard it was for her to resign that fight.

_Very true_, Tucker laughed.

_Very funny_, Sam said sarcastically.

Two numbers were called back and it was Sam's and my turn to go back.

"Good luck," Tucker said softly.

Mom looked about to cry. "My babies, driving. It's too soon!" She hugged me and then Sam. "Just relax and use your common sense. You can do this."

"Relax," Sam brushed it off. "We've driven lots of times."

Sam and I went to the back and there were four monitors separated from each other. A large cutout of a state trooper stood in the corner of the room. "Is that a determent from cheating," I asked, snickering.

"Please," Sam snorted. "They wanted a real determent, put a cutout of Dan."

I laughed. "No shit. That's make me go straight." I laughed some more, taking a monitor. I had to enter a code before it began and then it asked me the stupidest question in the world. The answers were all confusing. I was not prepared for this.

_Use your common sense_, I heard Mom's voice repeat in my head. She knew this would happen. I thought about the answers and the question in general and selected the one I thought was best. Turns out, all the questions were like that. I could hear Sam snorting by her monitor. We both finished about the same time.

"Was that the stupidest test you've ever taken or what," Sam laughed.

"I don't know. That test in Art was pretty stupid. They may come close."

"Whatever," Sam smirked. We walked out together and handed our printouts to the persons behind the counter. Tucker and Valerie went next.

"How did you do," Mom asked me.

"Passed," I replied. "I just thought about the answers. I missed a few."

"Same here," Sam replied. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen. No wonder our state allows some drivers on the road. The test is made for idiots."

I shook my head. Sam is never without an opinion.

When Val and Tuck exited, they'd passed too. I heard Tucker asking Valerie if she'd seen the cutout. I laughed. Well, at least this is over.

3 3 3

There was no issue with the vision test and we all received our permits. We'd get a chance to drive tomorrow. Mom didn't want us driving today because time we got back to Amity, the ghosts would be attacking. That's just asking for trouble and I have to agree with her.

We got our chance to drive when Mom picked us up after school Friday. As the days ticked by, I prepared myself for the biggest fight of my life. Convincing Mom that I can handle a motorcycle.

We all did well on the road. Mom gave us our own curfew. No one drives after six.

It was Wednesday and we had been driving for a week. Today was Tucker's dad's birthday and we had plans to celebrate. They'd be having dinner at our house and we'd just hang out together. Tucker's buzzer went off in third block and I had to go catch a ghost. I found it weird when it led me to the warehouse district. Most of the docks were closed on Lake Summerset and many of the windows were blown out of the buildings—many by me. It was a popular hangout for my old ghosts—notably the Box Ghost. I kind of expected to hear him to jump out and scream 'beware'.

"You're alone," a deep voice said, satisfyingly. "Just as planned."

I spun around in shock. "Skulker? Aren't you more of a nighttime ghost nowadays?"

Skulker's face displayed robotic joy. "I needed to surprise you. It seems I have succeeded."

"Is this about my pelt," I declared in annoyance. "Dude, get a new hobby!"

"There's nothing quite like the thrill of the hunt, isn't that right, halfa," Skulker replied. He was starting to freak me out.

"Let's get this over with," I grunted. "It ends the same every time. Has for the past two years."

"Not this time, whelp," Skulker smirked. He raised his arm as if the slow movement would have me shaking in terror. Please. "Say goodbye."

"Uh, no," I remarked. "Well, at least not in the way you want me to say it." As soon as he fires, I'm taking him apart like Lilly's block set. Skulker released the shot and I jumped in the air. The blast hit the back wall, shaking the aging building. I descended quickly, aiming my fists for right where I know his ball joint in his neck is. When I hit it, I bounced back unbalanced. My eyes widened.

"I've been going about this all wrong, ghost child. I don't have to be better than you. I just have to outlast you." He forced his huge robotic arm up and caught me in the chin, sending me hurling back. I landed on my back hard, looking at him in complete shock.

"Why is your head still on," I declared, coming to my feet. I groaned, balancing myself from the shock. Skulker has increased his strength over the two years. He couldn't get me before but when he did make a hit, it resonated throughout my entire body. Skulker is the only one apart from Vlad that can hurt me. Even his blasts have gotten stronger.

"I increased the strength of my suit, ghost child. You can't break it and Techno Geek isn't here. What are you going to do?"

"This isn't the first upgrade, Skulker," I declared, powering up my fists. "I defeated you every time before now. I'll do it again!"

"I don't think so," he said, giving me that artificial smile still. I fired some shots at him, starting by shooting direct shots and then firing indirect shots as I prepared to surprise him. As the blasts hit his armor, I came in to hit him from the side when Skulker grabbed my and thrust me downward to the floor. I gasped in pain as his heavy suit pressed against my chest. "It's been fun, Phantom."

Skulker pulled out a blade and went for my throat. I looked at him with something akin to fear. Scratch that, I was afraid. He was going to do it. He was going to kill me here and there was nothing I could do. I kicked and squirmed as Skulker smiled in delight. Skulker roared, thrusting the blade in my direction. I gave one last shove, actually coming towards the blade. Just as the blade was moments from impaling me I felt a tugging sensation and then a falling sensation. I screamed as I started to fall as if I was intangible. Then suddenly I was falling forward and I landed on the ground. I panted, coming to my feet. Skulker whirled around, staring at me in shock.

"How did you get over there," he demanded of me. I noticed I was about seventy-five feet away now.

"I-I don't know," I said, standing up. I narrowed my eyes as I realized I was free. "You were going to kill me!"

"Duh," Skulker remarked. "That's only been my goal since I met you."

"No," I retorted. "You wanted to keep me as a pet first."

Skulker nodded. "Oh, yes. That was before you pissed me off. Anyhow, how else can I get your pelt?"

"That is not the point," I demanded. "I have two daughters and you were going to take me from them!"

Skulker shrugged. "You'd come back as a full ghost. All humans die, whelp."

"Oh, it's on, now," I said, flying in the air. I hit him in the chest, sending him through the air. Skulker came to his feet, sending a rocket in my direction. I went to form a ectoplasmic slide to send it back to him but a hole appeared in the sky right in front of me. The blast went inside the hole right in front of me and I noticed something appear right behind Skulker. The rocket that was right in front of me a moment ago hit Skulker in the back, sending him flying several hundred feet with a resonating bang. The structure shook from the explosion, debris raining from the sky.

"What was that," Skulker demanded.

"My portal power," I declared in shock. I looked to my hand. "That's how I got here. I opened a portal!"

"Never matter," Skulker grunted. "I will still rest your pelt on my wall."

"Not today," I declared. I flew into the air, taking aim at his head. I hit it with all my might but Skulker merely vibrated. Skulker went to punch me when I put my hands up to defend myself. I heard Skulker grunt and he vanished from in front of me. I heard clanking sounds coming from behind me. I spun around to see Skulker stumbling.

"You teleported me," Skulker declared in shock. "That's impossible."

"It's not a teleportation power," I remarked. "I create portals. That's not impossible."

"You create portals," Skulker asked in shock. "No ghost has ever created a portal!"

"Well, I can now," I declared. I focused on the area below his feet. "Have a nice day," I remarked as I opened another portal. I closed it before he could come back. I looked to my hand again. "This is cool."

3 3 3

I returned to third block but only temporarily. I opened the door and wiggled my finger for my team to join me. Mrs. Heeler wouldn't appreciate it but I needed Tucker mainly but if I only took him, I'd have hell to pay when we got back. Sam was the first one outside; Valerie closed the door as she exited. "What happened," Sam asked me immediately.

"Skulker got a new update," I replied simply. "Come on."

"You couldn't shut him down," Tucker asked surprised.

"I couldn't take his head off," I declared. "I got a new power." I didn't know if I should tell Sam the whole truth.

"What was it," Valerie asked as we made our way out of the school.

_Are you okay_, Tucker asked me almost at the same time as Valerie.

"Do you remember how I've been telling you guys that I would get transportation," I asked.

"You can teleport now," Sam asked in shock.

"I haven't quite got the hang of it," I grunted. I tried teleporting to the school. Bad idea. I went everywhere but the school.

"How did that help you defeat Skulker," Sam asked me.

"I opened the portal under his feet. God only knows where he is."

"We'll find him."

And Tucker, I'm fine. He just really pissed me off.

_I'm sorry I didn't go with you_, Tucker said, his voice ashamed.

You read minds. You're not psychic.

Tucker gave me a smile as he pulled his PDA out of his pocket. "Well, he isn't on this plane. Once we get in the Ghost Zone, I can find out where he is."

"Then let's move," Valerie replied. We left the school.

3 3 3

It wasn't hard to find Skulker or destroy his suit. Once Tucker powered him down, I was able to dismantle him. By the time we finished, lunch had begun. We decided to spend our forty-five minute lunch break at headquarters. Sam, Tucker and Valerie surrounded me and I held out my hand. I focused on opening a portal. That was the easy part; what I had no control over is the destination—which is essentially vital.

A swirl of green energy amassed between us as the portal was created. "Where does it go," Tucker asked me. I glanced at him, a scour on my face.

"I don't know. I've told you that. I can't control—," I began.

"No," Tucker interrupted me. "Why is it green? Is it always green?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, actually studying the portal. I thought it was ectoplasm before but—. "It opens into the Ghost Zone," I inquired.

"That's where Skulker went," Sam hinted.

"When you opened that portal beneath you, where did you go," Valerie asked me.

"I went on the other side of the building," I replied, glancing on her. "I didn't go into the Ghost Zone."

"I think you did," Tucker replied. "It's just that you created a way to travel between the dimensions." He glanced up to me, "I-I mean, what logical reason is there for you to open a doorway between the same realm? I think your portal opens a doorway to the Ghost Zone—just like the portal that gave you your powers, by the way—but you also have the ability to open a second portal from the Ghost Zone back to the real world."

"That makes absolutely no sense, though," Valerie remarked. "Why would he have to use the Ghost Zone as a connection."

"The realms work like sheets of paper," Sam answered. She picked up a blank notebook and flipped the pages. "Objects can flow through the dimensions in either direction but there is no way to warp one object to another location on the same plane." She placed her finger on the bottom of the notebook cover. "I cannot travel from here,"—she jumped her finger to the top of the notebook cover—"to here without using one of the realms." Her eyebrow bunched up, though. "But what I can't figure out is how your portal can open in one place and you drop in another. The realms are connected together—sewn together if you will. How can you go from here"—once again, her finger touched the bottom of the notebook cover. She returned her index finger back to the top—"to here?"

Tucker leaned in to study my portal but he remained at a distance. "That's a good question. He's somehow capable of opening a doorway to anywhere in the Ghost Zone. It's pretty impressive—if not scary."

"How is that scary," Valerie asked.

"We don't know what it's doing to the Ghost Zone," I answered. "The Ghost Zone is an imprint of the Human realm. I should not be able to open a portal to anywhere. There should be strict limits. However, I actually transported. Maybe that's what Skulker meant when he said I shouldn't be able to use this power. By our theories, when I came back to the human realm, I should have went right back to where I came from. Instead, I was on the opposite side of the room."

"Did you fall any," Valerie asked me. "You said it opened from below you."

"I didn't come out from the ground," I replied. "You don't fall sideways."

"That's true," Valerie sighed. She bit her lip. "What do you think this is doing to the Ghost Zone?"

"I don't think this is doing anything to the Ghost Zone," Tucker replied. He leaned up, looking to each of us individually. "I think you're able to do this," he said, finally locking eyes on me. I read him before he said it, "Because the Ghost Zone is unraveling."

"The Forbidden Zone," I answered. Tucker nodded. "It's becoming more unstable. As we prepare to face Armageddon, the Ghost Zone becomes more apocalyptic. Ten years ago, this would have never happened."

"So is it the Ghost Portal's fault," Sam asked.

Tucker let out a deep breath. "I think this was Mom and Dad's fault." He looked conflicted about speaking his mind. "I kept imagining this war was natural. However, I completely dismissed the first portal. Mom, Dad and Vlad opened the first portal twenty-one years ago. Is it a stretch to say that the Forbidden Zone has been collapsing since then?"

"Collapsing," I repeated, furrowing my brow. "Do we even fully understand what the Forbidden Zone is?"

"Does anyone," Sam asked me. "We've looked it up. It's the Ghost Zone's version of Hell. All we have is tales of horror. We don't even understand where it is. We don't even know what it is."

"So this big Forbidden Zone is a mystery," Valerie asked.

"Well, yeah," Tucker answered. "Before the escape, those who go in never go out."

"How do they get there," Valerie asked. We each turned to her. "What?"

"How does anyone get to the Ghost Zone," Sam asked. It's the one question we can't answer yet.

"We don't know if this is science… or something else," Tucker answered.

"We don't know if this is proof of a god," I answered softly.

Sam's voice was quiet. "We know the worlds are connected. We understand what keep some souls from crossing over. We even understand how a ghost works. The only thing we can't answer is why this realm exists. We don't know why there is a ghost." She released a breath. "To me, I see religion." I looked away, somewhat guilty. "To Danny, he's not convinced."

"It just seems flawed. God is supposed to be perfect. How could God's master plan… be flawed?"

"We were God's master plan, too," Tucker answered softly. "We aren't perfect."

"There's a difference between man sinning and man and ghost combining," I said, looking to him. "I just can't stop asking myself why a perfect God would allow a human and a ghost to exist together. Why?"

"Maybe it was because he needed something new," Valerie replied. "According to the Bible, the devil will start Armageddon, right? Well, it never says what Armageddon is, right? What if Armageddon is corrupting the Forbidden Zone? Wouldn't God need to rethink his plan? Wouldn't God need something strong enough to fight back but not flawed like a ghost is?"

I laughed out, causing Sam and Tucker to chuckle. "I'm God's secret weapon? I think that's worse than God messing up."

"I don't know about you being a soldier of God," Sam said, a wide smile on her lips. "You've always been my angel but I can believe that God saw an opportunity and he decided to see how it would play out. Valerie may be up to something. What better way to start Armageddon?"

"What better way to question faith," Tucker input. "According to the bible, we will face tribulations of faith. In the last hours, faith will be at its weakest. What better way to destroy faith?"

"There is no better way," Sam sighed. "It is confusing. That's the only thing I am so confused about. Why aren't these people in Heaven? Why aren't they in Hell? You can't tell me the Ghost Zone and the Forbidden Zone is Heaven and Hell."

"Grandma called it the waiting room for Heaven," I replied. "She seems to think judgment isn't instantaneous."

"I don't know," Sam sighed. "I thought judgment passed when you died. That seems to be the doctorate anyway."

"Who of us studied the bible… pardon the expression: religiously?"

I smirked at Tucker. "Yeah. We were kids before the accident and then we were busy. I don't know. I kind of have my doubts about a god."

Sam looked at me sadly. "Maybe I'll start reading the bible again. See what it says."

"I hate to say it," Tucker grimaced, "but we have more pressing issues."

"If the war is going to be the war promised in the book of Revelation," Sam remarked, "then I say there is nothing more pressing."

"Whatever it is, we need to start working on Danny's new power," Valerie replied. "That could be a big help."

"Or it could completely collapse the Ghost Zone sooner," I sighed. I closed the portal, looking to my hand. "Maybe we need some professional help here."

"You wanna call Mom and Dad," Tucker asked.

"Yeah, but first I want to call someone else."

3 3 3

"This is a bad idea," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it's too dangerous for Danny to duplicate, Blue," Sam replied. "I think Danny was right about calling you in."

"They know I exist, though," he replied. He had my clothes on and he had powered up to look like me. I taught him that handy little trick I learned when I was pregnant with Megan. Blue's hair was shorter than mine—even though it looked exactly the same. Now he looked just like me but he was really insecure.

"You'll do fine," I remarked. I, on the other hand, was in ghost form. I had called Mom and Dad and asked them if they'd be willing to help. I have no idea what they are planning to do or how they can help. I'm hoping the only thing we will work on is this new power. Tucker snorted at the same time I realized I was screwed.

"You don't know if I'll do fine," Blue objected. "I've been separate from you for nearly a year now! That's a lot of time to pass and me not know anything about."

"You forget that I can read minds," Tucker replied. "If you need any help, I'll know it and help you out. It's no big deal!"

"What if I don't know I need help," Blue obsessed. "What if I think I know the answer but I don't?"

"Don't worry," I said firmly. Jeez, you'd think he was my little brother. Would he grow a spine already?

_You'd be surprised how negative you get sometimes, too,_ Tucker smirked.

Smart ass.

Sam put her hand on Blue's shoulder. "Just don't worry so much. You won't be the Danny in the spotlight. This is going to be about Phantom. You shouldn't even really be a big factor."

"Thanks Sam," Blue sighed. "I'll try my best. But you do realize," he said, looking to me, "that if we get caught, this will only make Mr. and Mrs.—," he stopped. "I'm going to have to call them Mom and Dad, aren't I?"

I gave him a sympathetic look. "If you are pretending to be me," I replied.

He stopped walking, crossing his arms. "I don't know, Red. I-I don't know if I can."

I turned around to face him. "I know you can, Blue. You are strong. I've seen you do a lot of things I could never do."

"You don't understand," Blue said, his voice soft.

"You put it behind you," I said softly. "I know how you work, Blue. I used to think like you. Making decisions—right or wrong—on how to save my relationship with Vlad. You chose Vlad and abandoned everything else. Seeing them as your parents again is going to open a lot of wounds."

"You have no idea how many wounds," Blue breathed out. "Damn it," he cursed. "I didn't even live it! It was all a lie. I can do this."

"You can do it, Blue," I said softly. "We have to face our fears. We have to do things we don't want to. You don't have to go back." I gave him an encouraging smile. "How about the next time you need a stand in, I'll cover for you."

Blue finally smiled. "Okay. The next time Vlad needs a blow-job…"

"Hey now," I interrupted. Valerie chuckled.

"Nut-uh, Blue," Sam declared, shaking her head slowly. "You'll have to find someone else's boyfriend."

"I can't believe you laughed," Tucker said in shock, looking to Valerie.

"What," Val chuckled. "It was funny. Like Blue would stand to have anyone else touch his man. Especially Danny."

Blue smirked at Val. "Nice to know not everyone's crazy."

"Thank you," Val smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I think," Blue sighed. "Just know, if they catch us, we're going to be in deep water. It would be really suspicious."

"I know," I nodded. I completed the rest of the trip to the door. "Oh, and Blue. The biggest problem you might have is we skipped the rest of the school day."

I opened the door as Blue declared. "What? That's why you want me here! So I can take the heat from your mess."

"Oh, yes," I said sarcastically. "That's the reason I'm showing my powers to my parents in ghost form. Now who's the crazy one?"

We passed the entrance to the living room. "Hey, cuz," Dani chuckled, looking up from her homework. She stared at me in shock. "You're going to need your powers to survive Mom but why is Blue here?"

"We're doomed," Blue groaned.

**AN: I'm going to do a little bragging. I LOVE the screen name "Bottles_N_Thermoses" for Danny! I was trying to think of something (I REFUSE to believe he'd stay "Ghost-Boy" for obvious reasons) and it occurred to me that the two objects Danny would use a blue million times are bottles and thermoses. Hence the name! Lol.**

**Okay, for anyone out there offended by Religion, I'm sorry. For Danny Phantom, I don't delve into this theology. Personally, I link ghosts and religion but I am not going into this for a cartoon. So don't have a cow, thinking I'm going to force religion down your throat. If you want, you can imagine what it means but that's entirely up to you. All Danny cares about is there are ghosts running around and there's a huge ass war coming that threatens the human race with extinction. He don't really care if there's a God or if this proves or disproves it.**

**Drop me a line. We've only got a few more to go, people! Oh, goodness, I have a lot more work to do. :-O Not good! Drop me some reviews, people. I need all the motivation I can get! :)**

**(Four)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: This story contains adult content. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. It is the property of Butch Hartman.**

**Chapter 18: Changes and Challenges**

"Will you cut it out," I declared. I looked to Dani. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Lancer called Mom. She knows you guys skipped school."

"How did you know it was me," Blue demanded.

"I can sense your energy, dummy," Dani retorted. "Mom and Dad won't be able to do that."

"See," I retorted. "I can deal with Mom and Dad. We have a cover."

"What's happening," Dani asked, standing up.

"I got my transportation power," I answered. "We think it may have some effect on the war. I was hoping Mom and Dad could take a look."

"And what happens when they want to see the rest of your powers," Dani asked me.

"I'll try to get out of it but if I can't, I think this is more important."

"Where are the boys," Sam asked.

"Grandpa took them for a walk," Dani said, looking away. "They were a little grouchy."

"It's okay," I said gently.

"Yeah," Blue replied just as gentle. "You're going to get through this, baby girl."

"Mom and Dad down stairs," Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Dani nodded.

I went to wrap my arm around her shoulder but stopped. "On second thought," I said, directing her to Blue. "You'd better do this."

"I can do that," Blue smirked, wrapping her in his arm. Dani shoved him but relaxed in his arm. I smirked as we made our way in the lab.

The lab was buzzing with activity when we entered the room. There was equipment of various shapes and sizes dragged out all across the lab. Mom looked up as Jazz closed the door behind us. I swear she resembled Lilly on Christmas day.

"I cannot tell you, Phantom, how much I appreciate your request," Mom declared, rushing towards us. She surprised me with a giant hug. This was so not like Mom at all. I know she has changed her opinion of me since the Disasteroid but I can say with certainty that she has not changed this much.

"Uh," I said, a little unsure, "you understand that I am only asking you to look at one power—right?"

"This is an opportunity, though," Mom replied, releasing me. She turned back to the counter. "We've had a bumpy past, Phantom, and I understand your hesitancy to trust us. However, this is an opportunity to earn your trust. One power today; them all in the future!"

I cleared my throat. "I'm not that comfortable with that plan. I hope there will be no hard feelings between us if I decline your offer."

"Of course not," Mom said softly. "I am hopeful, though, that we may repair some bridges."

"I have no issues with you, Mrs. Fenton," I said softly. "I never have. You and your husband were only doing your jobs. With the way we met, I didn't blame you for having a negative opinion of me."

"There is also the information we could gather from you about powers in general—from this one power," Mom continued. "You have opened so many possibilities. I cannot thank you enough."

I nodded unsure. "I'm just worried, Mrs. Fenton. I need to know if this power could damage the delicate balance between the worlds. I'll do anything to make sure I won't jeopardize the balance."

"And that is very considerate of you, Phantom. We will do everything in our power," Mom smiled at me. She rubbed my shoulder then went back to work.

"Ghost," Dad addressed me stiffly.

"Hello, Mr. Fenton," I smirked. He couldn't start anything but he can't trust me an inch. I could tell it took every bit of self-restraint to keep from sneering.

"Jack," Mom called over her shoulder. She didn't even look at him—nor did she have to. Dad let out a huff of air.

"Welcome to our home," Dad said in a somewhat friendly voice. He turned curtly and went back to his station. I refrained from laughing.

I turned to my team to see them smirking at me. I rolled my eyes but relaxed a little bit. I wonder what Mom has planned for me. Will she trick me to get more information? I can't let her get any blood samples or allow her to study my structure. I really don't want her to notice any differences between me and a ghost if there is any. I want this to focus on my transport power—not my biology. Needless to say, that could be bad. That would be bad.

Blue looked very uncomfortable so Dani was currently comforting him. Blue and Dani hopped up on the counter and Dani leaned into his side. Blue gave her a smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Jazz was the next to take a seat, sitting down on the stool in front of the counter. It looked weird having Jazz's younger 'siblings' sitting above her. To me, it gave Blue and Dani a heightened sense of authority. I floated over to Jazz.

"You want a boost up," I asked with a soft smile.

Jazz looked at me in surprise. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well, your younger brother and sister are higher than you," I remarked. I chuckled nervously.

"Oh," she exclaimed. She looked up to Blue and Dani. "I'm fine."

"Okay," I chuckled. I sat down beside her, my leg twitching. I watched Mom move about her station, prepping for the examination. "Um," I spoke uncertainty, "Mrs. Fenton, what is going to happen here?

"I'm going to monitor you while you use your powers and then I am going to experiment some to see how that power affects certain elements."

"What certain elements," Sam asked as she took a seat beside of me. Tucker and Valerie followed suit and now only my parents were left standing.

"Elements of both worlds," Mom replied. "Ectoplasm of course and then some nitrogen and oxygen. If there is any harm from using this power, we will see the evidence in these tests."

"How would you tell there if there is any damage to one realm from the other if you're testing them separately," Jazz asked. I looked at her confused. "If she's testing the earth, how can she tell the Ghost Zone is unharmed? Vice versa."

"Well," Mom sighed, "we don't really have a way to test them together. We're not sure what connects the worlds."

"The thin layer between the Ghost Zone and the Human Realm," Tucker replied. Sam and I nodded our heads. "We might be able to observe the reaction between the realms."

"Can you test between the realms," Dani asked. "I mean, we only have access to that one area."

"If we can view that area," Mom remarked, looking up, "then it should be really easy. Any destabilization will be present there."

"I can vouch for that," Dani chuckled humorlessly. "Destabilization isn't isolated. You feel it all over the place."

"Exactly," Mom remarked. "I still want to test with the elements but the better test is in the void. We definitely will be looking there to see if there is any concerns."

I still wasn't satisfied. "Is that all," I asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Mom turned around to me. "You don't want me to do any unnecessary tests on you and I won't," Mom remarked. "I told you this was an opportunity. I wouldn't jeopardize any future cooperation for something that may not pay off. You have my word, Phantom."

I nodded. She seemed sincere telling me this. "Thank you, Mrs. and Mr. Fenton. We couldn't have done this on our own."

"Anything you kids need, we are here," Mom remarked. She turned back to her previous work. I swallowed hard again. I was more at ease knowing Mom and Dad wouldn't take advantage of me but I was still nervous. Mom and Dad could stumble upon something by accident and it would be just as catastrophic.

Dad turned to face us from the counter, his hands full of these wires. "I need to put these wave length monitors on your head. That means you need to focus on touching something from the human realm."

Sam and Tucker started laughing while I lost the ability to hold it in and snorted a few chuckles. I held my arms out. "That's why I am sitting, Mr. Fenton. I already am."

I could tell that our laughter didn't help repair our relationship. His stare grew colder while he stepped towards me. "All right then, I'll just get to work."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fenton," I replied more sincere. "It's not an easy thing to comprehend. I would literally have to float to not be focusing on touching something from the human realm. Even standing on the floor takes concentration."

"Right," Dad spoke hard.

"Jack," Mom warned again. She was trying.

"It's okay, Mrs. Fenton," I remarked. "He doesn't have to like me. That's his choice."

"But he needs to stop making things hard for you," Mom retorted. "Jack, play nice."

"Of course," Dad said stiffly. He started to untangle the wires. Once it was unraveled, he started attaching them to my head. He was done in a matter of minutes.

"Now what," I asked, looking to Mom.

"I want you to open a portal," Mom replied. She walked over to the computer. "I'm going to record your signature while you use this power."

"Here goes," I said, nervous. I held my hand up, summoning my new power. Slowly, the layers between the worlds began to overlap. A green vortex erupted from my palm, a portal forming.

Mom examined the hole in the air, eying it with curiosity. "This isn't natural in the Ghost Zone, is it? It's a one of a kind power, isn't it?"

"It looks to be that way," I replied. Mom stuck her hand in the portal and pulled it out, examining her hand once it reemerged.

"Let's get to work," Mom declared, an excited smile on her lips. I swallowed hard. I may have bitten off more than I could chew.

3 3 3

We didn't get the answers we were looking for but Mom and Dad got the research to continue looking. The test from the portal was the scariest one of them all. Sam was the one to do the research, our orders, but she used several of my parent's research equipment. When I opened the portal, the veil shook violently. The only answer I took from today's research was I would not be using this power unless it was an absolute emergency.

That was Dad Number Two's birthday but we didn't really do anything special. We wished him a happy birthday and sent him presents. What we were really planning to do was practice some with the Reality Gauntlet. I want to learn how to replace memories. I know how to add memories and I know how to erase them but I can't really take a memory I want someone to forget and create a completely fabricated one. That was the biggest challenge I faced when I reversed reality. There is still a chance someone will realize that the memories they have and the time they happened doesn't completely fit. There's a lot of blank space.

So the first thing I did was steal some rat specimens from the lab. I didn't want Mom and Dad to realize they had been stolen so I made it appear that they escaped—something that happens all the time. Mom proved it a few days later. I heard her inform Dad that the rats had evolved—again—and they needed to update the mouse cages—again! This has happened more than once? Oh, boy.

At Headquarters, I practiced with the rats. Rats were easy because they are smart creatures. If I taught them a pattern and let them practice that for a while, the only thing I had to do to practice would to make them think they learned a different pattern. The first test I made was putting the cheese at the same spot for three days. When I done my run, I made them believe the cheese was in a completely different place. Even though they had done this trick a million times, they went to the new location. It was time to try something more advanced.

Sunday was Paulina's birthday party. I did not want to go but she had invited Valerie. We had to go. The opportunities to have Val reintroduced to the Casper High social society was too few. We needed to go to this party. So we went shopping Sunday morning. Val and Sam were shopping together while Tucker and I were going through torture. We both had orders—before we checked out, we had to have approval.

"This is so wrong," I groaned. I would like to wear my red and white t-shirt to the party but even I know that's wrong. However, I don't know why I can't wear one of the suits I have at home. The Divisional Headquarters is twenty minutes from the house and I am called in the office more than I would like; I have suits.

"Can't you pick out a suit," Tucker asked. "I mean, you were once gay."

I shoved him playfully. "I had sex with one man—one! I don't consider myself gay. I never have, thank you."

"You still had sex with more men than I have," Tucker snorted. He broke out in a laughter while I glared at him.

"Do you want to eat ecto-ray," I asked drily.

"I'm just kidding," Tucker chuckled. "Kinda." He started chuckling harder.

"You're so eating ecto-ray," I added. I snorted a laugh. "I'm not good at this stuff. I usually pick the most expensive. Maybe something in the blue color. I don't want to do that anymore. Blue has a significance now."

Tucker chuckled as he picked up a stripped long sleeved shirt. "What do you think?"

I gave him a hard look. "Why don't you get a green bow-tie and go as Steve Urkle?"

"Okay," Tucker snorted, dropping it. He picked up a solid gold long sleeved shirt. "What about this one?"

"That looks good to me," I nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Good," Tucker nodded. "Maybe the girls will be satisfied."

"They're women," I chuckled. "You can never satisfy them."

"That may be true for me but I know for a fact it's not for you. Sam has been satisfied by you many times."

I blushed hard. "You are not talking about sex."

"I read people's minds, D," Tucker said drily. "It comes up every once and a while."

"I think she satisfies me more than I satisfy her," I added. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Believe me," Tucker said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Whatever you're doing, keep it up."

"I just feel so bad," I said, sorting through the rack of long sleeved shirts. "You know, she can do me but I can't do her. You know."

"It's not safe, man," Tucker added as he started searching the coat rack. "She can't get you pregnant by blowing, ya know."

"I know," I sighed. "I just wished there were some way for me to repay the favor."

"She really enjoyed that one day," Tucker added. He glanced up at me. I was really surprised how at ease he was with this line of conversation. "She was on cloud nine for a long time after you played with her. Just keep your lips to yourself."

"I have a restraining order against her pussy, don't worry," I added. I stopped looking, realizing what I said. Tucker didn't look up from his browsing of coats but I was shocked. I used a slang word for vagina about Sam and don't feel bad about it. Isn't that disrespecting her?

"Come on, man," Tucker added without looking at me. He pulled out a coat but wasn't satisfied, putting it back in the rack. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what," I asked, breathing deeply.

"You're becoming more aroused," Tucker added. "The pregnancies screwed with your hormones. It's taken you a while to become a man."

I looked at him hard. "Excuse me?"

"The best I can come up with is when you're pregnant, you have more female hormones than male. You might as well say you're going through puberty again."

"I have been feeling weird lately," I sighed. I notice women more. I get a little hot under the collar more. And the worst part—cold showers don't help.

Tucker chuckled softly. "I did it in ninth grade but I'm experiencing something stronger. I have to watch myself around Valerie. We've got hot and heavy a few times and I made her a little uncomfortable. She wants to wait and I'm happy to oblige. I just need to take a shower afterward."

"I tried that the other day," I groaned. "I was getting hot but Sam wasn't in the mood. I decided to try a shower. If the water was cold, it could have fooled me. It did nothing to my member."

Damn it all! I did it again.

Tucker snorted. "Yes, Danny. A member is a penis. I know that."

I groaned, leaning against the circular rack. "I'm turning into Dash!"

"We're becoming men," Tucker chuckled. "Dash just so happens to be one too."

"I just really don't want to lust after girls or even worse, refer to Sam like he refers to his girls," I said softly, straightening back up. I started searching again. "Promise me dude, if I ever start talking about Sam like he talks about women, you'll shock the hell out of me with the Specter Deflector."

"You got it," Tucker chuckled. "But I wouldn't worry about that. If you get out of line, your wife will set you straight."

"She's not my wife yet," I added.

"Please," Tucker scoffed. "A piece of paper doesn't matter. You two are married."

"I don't know if we should follow my dream. Maybe right after high school is too soon."

"I think Sam has her heart set with right after high school. She wants a new start, Danny. She wants to erase her past."

"She can't do that, Tuck," I sighed. "I hate what that woman did to her more than anything but Sam needs to work with her. She needs to forgive. Never forget but she needs to learn how to repair bridges. I won't push her until after she graduates but when we're out of school and before Sammy is born, she needs to reconcile with her parents. I mean, her dad had nothing to do with it."

"Sam hasn't even dealt with what happened, Danny. That's going to be hard to do."

I sighed, looking more through the shirt than at it. "I know."

We were silent for a long time, just mindlessly shopping. Sam and Valerie came into the shop a short while later. "Hey guys," Sam greeted us.

"Finally, professionals," Tucker declared, dropping all the depression from his attitude. It was amazing that he was able to hide his previous thoughts. I'd never be able to cover it that well.

Sam walked up to me, wrapping her arm around my ribs. "Hey there, any luck?"

"A little," I added, my words heavy.

"Don't worry," Sam replied. She leaned into me, kissing me deeply. She lifted my spirits a little. "I'll help."

"That's definitely what I need," I added, trying to sound happier.

3 3 3

The party began around seven so we were dressed and ready to go around six-thirty. My party had the girls and today was Sunday so I didn't have any work. Paulina threw her party at the country club again this year—the second time in three years—but we were to stay mostly inside. There would be no meteor shower this year to draw large crowds outside. It was still early February.

Valerie looked stunning in a gold dress that didn't even go to her knees. She had on a pair of black pumps and she laid her hair down. Tucker's shirt matched her but he mainly had a black suit on. Jazz was there as was most of the school. She had dressed up in a floor length white dress with black lace trimming. Danielle was also here, dressed in a long sleeved shirt that laid loose around her shoulders. She had on a mini skirt. I'd be keeping my eye on her—but mostly guys who had their eyes on her.

However, only Sam had my full attention. She had her hair all the way down today, spread over her shoulders. The indigo dress she had on was thigh high with a slit up the right leg. Her dress didn't have sleeves but she had on a black micro jacket to cover her scars. She stood taller than she normally does with her six inch stilettos. Needless to say, she had my motor running.

We entered the country club and instantly, we were surrounded. I had my hand around Sam's hip, my fingers clenched around her possessively. I hated to admit it, but it felt like I owned her. Any man who looked to even want to touch her would have to deal with me. I have imaged her getting out of that dress all night.

"I can't believe you made it," Paulina declared. "I had given up hope."

"You had our word, Paulina. If you invited Valerie, we'd come too."

"You look great, Danny," Paulina smiled warmly. "You've got my vote for best dressed."

"Keep your dress on," Sam warned.

"At least I'm wearing one," Paulina retorted. "You might as well have left that thing at home."

"You're no threat to me," Sam added in a light tone. "I'm Danny's and you'll just have to get over it."

"Sam," I cut in, shocked. "Who's disputing that?"

"She's got her eyes set on a new destination but she can't go there either," Sam added. "Let's get this over."

Sam turned away from me and I had to follow her or else loose her. I looked over my shoulder to see Paulina taking a drink of punch while staring a hole in Sam. She couldn't possibly. Paulina is too busy obsessing over my other form. She has no interest in Danny Fenton.

3 3 3

Tucker and I hung out mostly with the guys while we allowed our girlfriends to mingle on their own. I tried to give Sam some freedom—I didn't want her feeling like I really owned her. I couldn't restrict her—I was too afraid. Around eleven o'clock, I wanted to check on my family. After checking on Jazz and chasing away some guys from Dani, I looked for Sam and Valerie. Surprisingly, I found Val first and Sam wasn't with her. Tucker and Valerie started chatting while I looked for Sam. After looking all over the building, I decided to look for her using my powers. She was outside.

Sam was sitting on the stone wall with a boy I didn't know. He was around our age but he didn't go to Casper High. Sam had something hot in a mug and she was giggling—giggling—with the guy. She took a drink of her steaming liquid, stifling her giggles. "It's different around here. We have other extra-curricular activities."

"Cousin Paulina has mentioned that things are different at Casper High. Though, she won't say what."

"It's strange but it's our town. We like it this way. So how long are you going to be in town, Eric?"

"Well, my dad is supposed to start up the business in Saint Louis so if everything goes right, I should be out of town by the end of the year. My mom could care less about me so I have to stay with Aunt Donatella and Uncle Antonio."

"I don't like my mom either. I understand that perfectly."

"So," the guys started, moving in close to Sam. I clenched my hand into a fist. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Sam slid away from him. "Yeah," she said firmly. "I hope you haven't gotten the wrong impression, Eric. I'm serious with my boyfriend."

"Oh," he said, shaken. "Of course. I didn't mean to upset you, Sam. You're a very beautiful woman. Your boyfriend is a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one," Sam said softly.

I decided to make myself known, so I coughed. Sam looked up but so did the mystery man. "Can I help you," he asked stiffly.

"Eric, this is my boyfriend, Danny. Danny, this is Eric. He's Paulina's cousin. He'll be in town for a few months."

"Welcome to town," I added with a rough voice.

"Thank you," he said, a smile covering his face. "The sights are wonderful here, that's for sure."

I set my glare to let him know he wasn't going to get away with it. "Yeah, well some sights can't be appreciated the same way by others."

"Are you ready to go," Sam asked, her voice concerned.

"Yeah," I said gruffly. "I'm ready."

"Let's go get the others, then," Sam replied. She stepped into my embrace and I wrapped my arm around her, holding her to me. I kissed her head just to add a point. He will not break us apart. This nobody will not come into my town and take my girl.

We walked out but as soon as we were alone, Sam stopped and turned to face me. "What the hell was that about? Are you jealous?"

"He's got his eyes on you, Sam," I said gently. "I was just painting the warning."

"A lot of guys have eyes for me and you've never done this before. Don't you trust me?"

You were giggling! "Of course," I lied.

"No, you don't," Sam objected. "If you trusted me, you would not have branded your mark on me out there. Don't you ever stake a claim in me, Danny. I'm not property!"

Her words cut through me. "I-I didn't mean it like that, Sam," I said, shaken.

"You meant it exactly like that," Sam shot. "You were a dog and I was a fire hydrant. You marked your territory."

"I trust you, Sam," I said, more honest. "I just saw you laughing with him. It made me a little insecure. You look amazing tonight, Sam. I want to be the only person to see that."

"I wore this for you," Sam said, taking my hand. She squeezed it in her hand. "I wanted you to rip it off me tonight. I wanted to drive you to the point that you couldn't do it the nice way."

"Believe me," I sighed. "I won't have the strength to wait."

"I had to tell you no last time," Sam said, leaning into me. "I wanted to wear something that could make up for that."

"You certainly made up for it," I smirked. "You might have drove me a little crazy."

"I could live with that," Sam smiled. She leaned into me, kissing me. She broke the kiss, heading for the gathering hall. As we left the area, I noticed Eric leaning against the post, watching Sam. I've got competition—and this one Sam notices.

3 3 3

We saw Eric at school the next day but surprisingly, he kept his distance. He hung out mostly with the A-List and I was okay with that. I honestly expected him to barge into our circle and try to steal Sam away. By the end of the day, I decided that maybe I had gone overboard and judged him wrong. Obviously, he would respect that Sam and I were together.

I let it go so that I wouldn't make Sam uncomfortable. When I returned to work, I saw the A-List at the mall. Of course Eric was with them but I couldn't help get the feeling that he was there for another purpose other than shopping. I had Lilly with me and I could hear him asking the others about her. He didn't seem content with the answer the town has about Lilly's origins.

I tried to let it go after that. I had for majority of two days but now I felt threatened again. I decided I wouldn't make a big fuss of it. If the punk tried anything, I could stop it cold.

Friday, Sam was late meeting me at work. I was worried but Lilly and I headed home anyway. It was almost eleven by the time Sam came home. She hung her coat on my computer chair, sighing deeply. "I am so sorry," she said, sounding genuine. "I got talking and lost track of time. It took Rick telling me it was after ten-thirty for me to know I was late."

"It's okay," I said, trying not to show my discomfort. Who was she talking with? "We just flew home. It was no big deal, Sam."

Sam walked over to Lilly and I, kneeling in front of our daughter. "Do you forgive Mommy?"

"It depends who you were talking to," Lilly added in a firm voice. I turned a shade of red.

Sam pulled up, shocked. "What does that mean?"

"Were you talking to Uncle Tucker or were you talking to someone else," Lilly asked, her voice still firm.

"Lilly," I added but my voice betrayed me. I wanted to sound like I was scolding her but Sam would immediately know I wasn't.

Sam turned to me sharply. "Are you filling her head with your doubts? I thought you got over that."

"I haven't told her anything," I objected. And I hadn't. Lilly was very intuitive and she must have picked that up from me.

"But you have been feeling insecure, haven't you," Sam demanded.

"I saw Eric at the mall Tuesday," I sighed. "I don't know if it was Eric or not and nor do I care. I'm just suspicious of him, Sam. You know how much I trust you."

"You tried the same crap in ninth grade," Sam retorted.

"I was right," I objected. Sort of.

Sam snorted her response. "You were dead wrong! Gregor may have been a creep and not right for me but he wasn't a spy, Danny. What are you accusing Eric of?"

"I was wrong about Gregor, you're right. I did accuse him of being a spy but it was only because you were into him. I had never faced competition before, Sam. I never realized how hard it would be for me to see you with someone. But now, I know why I'm feeling this way. I know you would never do anything—anything—with Eric but I can't help my insecurities. Eric is a threat, Sam."

"You just said you knew I wouldn't do anything with him," Sam accused. "If I wouldn't do anything with him, which is absolutely true, then what threat does Eric pose?"

I wanted to scream at her 'this.' However, I was only fueling the fire. "Sam, how many times have we fought since we became a couple?"

"What," Sam retorted, taken back. "We fight all the time, Danny. That's what we do."

"Not ghost fight," I said softly. "Sam, think about it. We've had a few spats and most of them were because of Vlad. I never want to go back to Vlad yet he is a threat to our relationship. Can't you see that just because you would never sleep with him doesn't mean Eric can't break us up?"

"Danny," Sam finally lowered her voice. "I love you, can't you see that? I don't want to fight with you—ever. It's hurtful though that you don't trust me."

My voice was still soft. "It's never you that I don't trust. You are one of the only two people I do trust, Sam. I expect everyone else to betray me—but not you and not Tucker."

"Then trust me now," Sam added in a firm, yet soft voice. "When you have these insecurities, tell yourself that it's just Sam and forget it. Don't accuse Eric of breaking us up."

"You trust me with Vlad, right," I asked.

"Of course," Sam nodded. "I know you would never go back to him on purpose."

"This is the same thing, Sam. I trust you with Eric. I just don't trust Eric with you."

"Eric doesn't have the power to make me weak, though," Sam said, looking me in the eyes. "Eric hasn't fathered two of my children and hold any piece of my heart—Vlad has." Sam kneeled back down to Lilly's level. "I was talking with Kevin, Lilly. He needed to get my sign-off on something and he asked Rick to stop by his house. If Daddy doesn't believe me, he can call Kevin himself." She stood up straight and walked out of the room.

3 3 3

I didn't call Kevin because I trusted Sam. If she said she was with Kevin, then I believed her. However, a shift happened between us. I screwed up when I told her about my insecurities with Eric. I was as wrong as I could be about what kept Sam late and now that she knows my first suspect when she wasn't with me, I messed up. We were having our first fight. That night, she slept with her back against me, hugging herself the entire night. She only spoke to me if she had to and she didn't touch me all day Saturday. Sunday was turning out to be the worst because I had today off. It was uncomfortable to be around her because she wasn't friendly or open to me. I really hurt her.

All morning, I just didn't know what to do. I called Carrie around noon and asked her to pick me up a dozen of black roses—no matter where she had to go to get them. They arrived around two and I gave them to Sam. I told her I was sorry and that just because I couldn't control the way I felt didn't mean I had the right to accuse her of anything. I asked Sam to go out tonight. I would take care of the girls and the ghosts and she could go to her book store or to the library or even the castle. I did not expect for it to hurt as much as it did when she took me up on my offer.

I was making a smoothie in the kitchen when Dad came upstairs. Dad was working on a project at the table but I kept wanting to ask him a question. I would stare at him as I added the carrots and other vegetables to my drink. When I was done, I sat down on the opposite side of him, still wrestling with my desire to ask him a question. I took a drink of my smoothie, taking a long sip. I hated this stuff—not because of the taste but because of what's inside it. I need to eat right because I'm still breastfeeding.

"Okay, son," Dad spoke up, putting the screwdriver down. "What's on your mind?"

I sighed. "I was wondering about when you and Mom get into fights. What happens and when do you know you've gone too far? Where is the breaking point?"

The question surprised him. "Well, just because someone is in love doesn't mean they don't fight. There are all kinds of reasons couples have fights. You have to level with that person—only they can tell you that you've gone too far."

"Vlad and I have had fights before, of course, and one day he went too far with me to forgive him but it's always happened to me. What happens when I push someone too far and I'm the one who has no idea he's in the wrong? Vlad never did something knowing it was wrong."

"Vlad also has a warped sense of judgment," Dad inputted.

"But that couldn't have been the only reason," I replied. I know Vlad was confused. He was addicted but as far as I can tell, I'm not addicted to Sam. Yeah, we're in Magnetism but we can spend time apart. I just hate how I've hurt her.

"Well, no," Dad agreed. "Even people who have showed great sense of character and have been known for their sense of judgment have made mistakes. We're human, Danny. However, Vlad wasn't someone who only went a little too far. You were right to get away from him. Vlad hurt you in a way that had never been done before. You left him because what happened to you was so great that it broke the spell binding you to him. That was a testament to your great sense of judgment, not the lack of his."

"But what if I'm the one who made the mistake," I asked, putting my head in my hand. I feel like I'm losing Sam. I made the wrong move and now I can't take that back. Sometimes, being honest has its drawbacks.

"Vlad hurt you, Danny," Dad said sternly. "He had no right to hurt you in that way. He got what he deserved."

I groaned. "I'm not talking about Vlad, Dad! Vlad is the example. I screwed up and now I'm Vlad! I've went too far!"

Dad snapped his head from the shock. "This isn't about the breakup?"

"No," I sighed. "Vlad and I are over and I will never rekindle that fire. I'm afraid I smothered another fire, though. One I wanted to keep going."

"This isn't about a relationship, is it?"

"I just want to know what to look for and what to do," I pleaded with him. "You and Mom have been married for nineteen years. I haven't even been alive for nineteen years. I want to know how to repair the damage I've done."

"Well, what did you do," Dad asked me.

"I had a fight with someone. I didn't trust them enough and I turned out to be wrong in my accusation. Now they won't talk to me."

Dad sighed. "I usually try flowers. But I don't know how appropriate that would be with you."

I smirked. "You'd be surprised."

"Well, the best advice I can give you is to be honest with them. Talk to them. Don't tell them what they want to hear, tell them what's on your mind. Honesty trumps sweet nothings anytime.

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, son. Anytime you need to talk, your mother and I are here for you."

"Thanks," I repeated. I finished the smoothie and put it in the sink. I went upstairs.

3 3 3

That night, when Sam came home, I started to tell her how sorry I was. I thought all was lost when she put her hand up in front of me to silence me. "Wait," she said softly. "Danny, I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I know you love me and I love you, too. I was unfair. Can you forgive me?"

I felt the tears prick at my eyes. "Sam, I was the one who screwed up. You were absolutely right. I have no right to doubt you. You have never showed any signs of unfaithfulness before. I shouldn't be such a hypocrite."

"I was the one who was a hypocrite," Sam said, looking down. "It was unfair to say that you can't have doubts and then criticize you for spending time with Vlad. I never realized I was jealous of Vlad. I always said that it was Vlad I didn't trust—which is true—but really, I was just jealous of him. I was jealous of the relationship he had with you. He's the father of your children. I'm just your girlfriend."

"You are the mother of my children," I said firmly. "You know how much I love you, Sam. I am so sorry I ever pretended to not trust you. I trusted you all along. I just couldn't admit that I was jealous of Eric. You can be friends with anyone you want, Sam. I don't control you."

Sam moved into me, beginning to kiss me. Sam added fire to the kiss as she pushed me to the wall on the left side of my room. When I thought we'd hit the wall, we phased through it and fell on the spare bed, our heads facing the foot.

The passion we felt burned brighter today than it ever has. This was the roughest sex we had ever had. We were usually careful in our sex, and the little fun we did have was on the safe side. Not this time. I was using my hands, gearing Sam up. Sam screamed in pleasure, her voice rising and dropping in intensity. She let out deep throated cries of pleasure and it made me crazy.

When Sam finished, it was loud. I pulled my pants off, ready to go, as Sam pulled her skirt and leggings down. I was about to plunge into her when the door opened. "Jesus," Tucker scolded. Tucker popped open the utility box, pushing the button inside, keeping his eyes diverted. "Use silent proof every once and a while and before you stick that in her, here!"

He closed the door as the condoms landed on the bed. He never turned to us but the condoms landed right within reaching range. Sam grabbed them first, ripping one from the rest and we wrestled to get it on. I was going to pull out before I came because I couldn't wait. Now I'm trying to have enough patients to slip this rubber on my member. Before I had it all the way on, Sam began. We were both impatient, ready to get this going.

3 3 3

Make up sex always is and forever will be the best sex one can make. We made love all night long, being more forceful than we ever had been before. Maybe Tucker was right, I was finally becoming a man because I never wanted her as much as I wanted her last night. When we came down for breakfast, Mom was dishing out the food. "Is your foot all right, Sam," Mom asked us.

"Yeah," Sam said hesitantly. "I stubbed it pretty hard last night. SOB hurt like you don't know what."

Dad chuckled. "I told Maddie it sounded like…"

"Jack Fenton," Mom scolded. "I'm glad you're doing better, honey. We've all hit our toe on a bazooka in the middle of the night around here."

"That's true," Sam said, turning her head down. I saw the slightest blush on her cheeks. I was the same way. I knew we got loud but I didn't think anyone besides Tucker would hear. The fact Mom and Dad heard was humiliating.

Tucker chuckled. "I went upstairs and she was hopping around like a little rabbit. You should have heard her swearing. Like a storm."

"I hit my toe," Sam said, her head still pinned down against her chest. "I'm fine now. No need to bring it back up."

"Just try to be more careful," Mom replied, handing out the last piece of sausage. We began to eat, Sam and I utterly humiliated.

3 3 3

After school, we were upstairs in my room. Lilly was playing with her toys while Megan was on her stomach. Megan is, so far, on schedule with an average infant but has showed no signs of much advancement. Megan was playing with her hands in her mouth, looking around in glee. Lilly was moving her teddy bears around, putting each one in its place. Sam was sitting in my chair while Tucker was hanging out on my bed. I was sitting in front of my computer, the chair turned around. The party had the night off because I don't have to work.

Megan looked up at me, babbling happily. She has these fat little cheeks with the slightest fuzz on her head but I can already tell she will have black hair. Vlad's eyes looked up at me, a smile lighting them up like a Roman candle. Megan looked directly at me and squealed, lifting herself on her arms. She wasn't able to support herself for long, though, as she plumped back to being face down.

"That's my girl," I said, standing up and moving towards her. She looked up at me again but kept herself on the ground this time. I sat down in front of Megan, putting my feet together to balance her. I picked her up, holding her head steady, and laid her down gently on my feet. Megan was looking directly at me. I lifted her arms up in the air and made a funny face. Megan smiled brightly, cooing.

Sam came up from behind me and perched herself on my shoulder. "What'ca doing, Megan? Are you having fun?"

Megan let out a cry of delight but I swore she said 'yeah.' I looked up at Sam in surprise.

"Did you hear that," I asked.

"Did she just say 'yeah'," Sam asked me.

"Yes, she did," Tucker declared, coming over to us. "She knew what she was saying, too."

"Can you understand us, sweetheart," I asked.

"Yeah," Megan squealed again. She gave me a huge toothless smile.

"She doesn't have many thoughts, but she understands some things," Tucker replied.

"Do you like your big sister," I asked, glancing at Lilly.

Megan let out a low gurgle, as if growling. We chuckled.

"Definitely a sibling rivalry," Tucker laughed. "She's aware that Lilly doesn't like her."

"Can she talk now," Lilly asked, dragging Mr. Wiggles with her.

"Not quite, honey," I replied. Megan squealed again, eyeing Mr. Wiggles. "Oh, no."

Lilly clutched Mr. Wiggles to her chest. "You can't have him!"

Tucker picked up Lilly. "Megan's not going to take Mr. Wiggles," Tucker laughed. "She can't have stuffed animals."

Lilly clutched Mr. Wiggles, hiding him from Megan. "I wouldn't put it past her. Home wrecker."

"Now Lilly," I said gently. "You need to be more considerate. Megan just admires Mr. Wiggles, that's all."

"She can't have him," Lilly cried.

"Don't worry," Sam said gently. "Megan is only looking at Mr. Wiggles. You won't have to worry about her stealing your stuff until she gets older. That's when it will hit the fan."

"You aren't kidding," I sighed. "I regret when they're both teenagers."

"Wait until you and Sam start having kids," Tucker chuckled humorlessly. "That's what I regret. Three kids in a house and you've only been married four years."

I smirked. "Actually, Sammy is born two years after we're married. It'll be a lot sooner than you think, Tuck."

"Jeez," Sam sighed. "Three kids in five years. Unreal."

"How about five kids in ten and then twins less than ten years later," I joked with her.

"I like the ten year break," Sam chuckled. "But I'm excited to start a family."

"You already have," Tucker laughed.

"I mean get married," Sam replied. "Move out. Raise Megan in the open. Be with our children all day long. I want to graduate."

"Or quit," Tucker added.

"Forget it," I interjected. "We've made it this far. I'll graduate college or die trying."

"I just don't want her to steal Mr. Wiggles," Lilly objected.

"Megan isn't going to steal anything of yours… at least not yet." I smiled warmly at her.

"I want us to be a family," Sam said softly. "I hate this hiding. I want to be a family in the open."

"Don't worry," I said, rubbing her hand that was on my shoulder. "Just a little while longer, Sam. Then we can tell Mom and Dad the truth and stop hiding."

Megan started chewing on her fist, looking at Sam and I. She's becoming aware. Soon, she'll start to interact. Soon, they'll both be grown.

3 3 3

I couldn't have been more right. Within two weeks, Megan grew incredibly powerful. I began to sense her powers and hear her thoughts. Tucker was able to project her thoughts and even though they weren't that developed, she was aware. By the first week in March, Megan was able to pull herself upright. Less than two weeks later, she was cruising. Before April, Megan was picking up little words—Dada, Mama, Sis-sis, toy, and things like that. Before April 15, she was saying Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Valerie, Dom and Gage—just in her own way.

We came home from a hard day of school and I had work today at four o'clock but I wanted to spend some time with my girls. Before I opened my door, I looked to the ceiling of the hallway. A tiny green ectoplasmic dot—microscopic—was floating in the air. "The silent proof is on," I remarked. I looked around the hallway as my team grabbed a hold of me. I phased us into the room when I knew the coast was clear. As soon as we entered my bedroom, I knew why they had the silent proof on. Lilly and Megan were fighting again and despite Gage and Dom's best efforts, they couldn't break the fight up.

"Lilly, Megan," I declared, rushing for the two. I pulled the book that was currently being pulled apart out of each girls hands. "Separate, now!"

"She started it," Lilly declared.

"I don't care who started it, separate," I ordered. Lilly backed away, but had her eyes trained on her little sister.

"I'a jus wanna see, Sis-sis," Megan replied, her eyes filling with tears.

"Megan," I said gently, "You need to ask to see other people's belongings. I know you wanted to look at the book but ask next time, all right."

"I askeded," Megan added. "Sis-sis said no."

"Lilly," I said, turning to my eldest. "Did Megan ask to see the book?"

"She can't read," Lilly protested. "She just wanted to steal my book!"

"You could have read it to her," I said gently. "I want you to be nice to your sister, Lilly. I'm counting on you to be a good big sister."

"I don't like her," Lilly retorted. "I liked her better when she didn't do anything. Now she steals my things and gets away with it."

"Megan isn't getting away with anything," I said but heard Megan burst into tears. I turned around, feeling guilty. "Megan," I said softly. "Don't cry, honey. Lilly loves you. She is just upset."

"Sis-sis no like me," Megan cried. I didn't want to overdo it with one child and not with the other. I didn't want to fuel Lilly's jealousy neither did I want to make Megan feel insufficient.

"Lilly," I said, turning in her direction. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Maybe she'll go away now that she's getting the picture," Lilly retorted.

"Lilly," I objected. Oh, no, it looks like I'm going to have to call Blue.

"I'a want Dawn," Megan cried.

"Okay," I said, sighing deeply. "Let's go over to see Uncles Blue and Vlad."

"I don't want to go," Lilly objected.

"It's either you play nicely with your sister or go someplace someone will," I said sternly.

"Fine," Lilly grumbled.

I looked to my watch. "I can stay for a little while. Then I have work." I turned to Dom and Gage. "You can go home if you'd like. Megan will stay with Vlad, Blue and Dawn until I get off of work and I'm taking Lilly with me."

"Thank you, sir," Gage nodded exhaustedly. I have already given them Sundays and Mondays off and every night. I may need to get them reliefs.

3 3 3

As soon as we pulled up to Vlad's mansion, Lilly climbed out of the car. As Sam cut the engine, I climbed out of the car and pulled Megan out of the back of Sam's convertible. It was only the four of us. Tucker and Valerie were going to go out for the night and Dani and Jazz decided to stay in. I packed Megan in my left arm and took Lilly's hand in my right hand. Megan rang the doorbell for me.

"Welcome, Master Daniel. Lillian. Megan," the butler addressed. Sam followed me in and I heard the butler welcome her as well. Megan started to grunt, trying to get out of my hands. I put her down gently on the ground and she took out running. She knew just where to run to.

"Daniel," Vlad greeted. He and Blue came in from another room, meeting Lilly, Sam and I in the living room. "It's great to see you."

Lilly shied behind my leg, already uncomfortable. She has been coming over here for more than a month and she still doesn't like it. At least she doesn't cry anymore if I ask her to spend some time with Vlad. That won't happen today, though.

"Hey, Vlad," I smiled. "Lilly and Megan got into it again and Megan wanted to see Dawn. I hope that's okay."

"Of course," Vlad nodded.

"We love seeing the girls," Blue smiled. "How have you been, Sam?"

"Not bad," Sam smiled. We've finally gotten Vlad to treat Sam with non-difference. Sam agreed to treat Vlad better and she has—she hasn't started a fight yet. However, she's finished quite a few. I can't keep the two from going at it when Vlad starts it. Now, Vlad mostly treats Sam as if she's not even here.

Sam holstered Lilly up in her arms and I noticed that Lilly had left my leg. "Come on," Blue smiled. "Let's get something to eat. You must be famished."

"We did just get in from school," I replied. The girls usually have something to eat when we come in and Sam hasn't eaten since lunch. Vlad and Blue led the way as Sam and I followed them into the kitchen. I could already hear Megan and Dawn giggling.

3 3 3

Sam dropped me off in front of the mall ten minutes before my shift starts. I leaned over, giving her a deep kiss. "We'll pick Megan up after I get off work, okay," I replied. I opened my door, climbing out. Lilly had already got out of her booster seat and I picked her up from the back. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," Sam smiled. "I'm going to the book store tonight. There's a poetry slam going on so if you need me, that's where I'll be."

I smiled. "Okay. Get your Goth on."

Sam laughed. I turned towards the entrance as Sam drove off. This was the only time of day I had any peace but I'm starting to wonder if it's the stressor for Megan. Megan and I have our time and I consider this mine and Lilly's time but I think Megan sees this slightly different. I know Megan starts most of the fights around the house but I don't know how to calm the storm. I can't take Megan to work with me—no one knows about her except for Lilly, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Valerie, my party, Vlad, Blue and Dawn. But then again, if I don't somehow make this more balanced, our home is going to crumble.

"Lilly," I said gently as I picked up a case of sunblock. Lilly trailed behind me as I prepared to restock the shelves. "We need to have a frank conversation, honey."

"Of course," Lilly retorted. "Because I start all the fights."

"No," I said sternly. "I know you don't start these things but you are the eldest, honey. I want you to try to stop them before they get out of hand. If Megan wants to play with something of yours, let her. If she's too young to play with it, suggest something else that you both can play with. Honey, this isn't fair, I know, but you have the power to smooth things over. Try to get along with your sister. And I will have a similar conversation with your sister when we get home. Can you please work with me here?"

"I'm not starting the fights," Lilly objected. "She has her toys! Why do I have to share mine? I don't take her stuff."

"It's not about the stuff, Lilly," I said gently. I began to put the bottles on the shelf. "Megan wants someone to play with. She wants to play with you."

"She wants to make my life miserable and so far, it's working," Lilly objected.

"Can you try, Lilly," I pleaded. I've tried to intervene and I've tried to separate. Now I need to try diplomacy. I'm at my wits end. My room won't be able to hold them if this keeps up.

"I guess," Lilly grumbled. "If it's important to you. I say just let Vlad and Blue have her."

"Not quite," I smiled slightly. "She's our responsibility. Besides, we love her. Right?"

"You and Mommy may," Lilly grumbled. I shook my head, continuing to put the sunblock on the shelves.

3 3 3

After work, Sam and I went to pick up Megan. She was asleep when we made it over there so I carried her out to the car as Vlad and Blue followed us out. "She's already ate," Blue replied. "She should sleep good until the morning. Anytime you need us to watch her, we'd be happy to."

"Thanks," I said softly. I buckled Megan in her car seat and then boosted Lilly into hers. I helped her secure herself in the seat. "I'm thinking about taking the girls out Sunday. Do you think Dawn would like to go? You look after Megan so much, it'd be my pleasure to watch Dawn. Maybe the two of you could spend some time together."

"Where are you going," Vlad asked.

"I was thinking about taking the girls to the zoo in Saint Louis," I replied. "I think it would be a good experience for them."

"What about Jacky and Jamie," Blue asked. "Are they going with you?"

"I don't know yet," I said softly. "I was thinking about this today at work. I'd like to take the boys but I may just keep this between the girls. Jacky and Jamie may ruin the fun if you know what I mean." I chuckled.

Blue laughed heartily while Vlad nervously chuckled. Blue has spent more time with the boys than Vlad has, of course, so Blue knows exactly what I'm talking about. Thank God for Jacky and Jamie or we would not have kept Mom and Dad in the dark about Megan. They've been too busy chasing them down to pay any attention to us. While Megan seems like she sprouted into her advancements, I know it was really Jacky and Jamie who really sprouted. I mean, at two months old—not two weeks after Paulina's birthday party—Jacky and Jamie were using powers openly. Needless to say, Mom and Dad have their hands full with my nephews.

"We'll talk about it," Vlad replied. "I'm sure Dawn would love to go to the zoo."

"Great," I replied. "I'll catch you later, Blue."

"See ya," Blue remarked.

Sam and I got in the car and Sam drove us home. After a short ride, I was carrying Megan in while Sam carried in Lilly, who had fallen asleep during the car ride. As I opened the door to my bedroom, I heard Mom scolding someone—probably Jacky. I'll have to check on her after we get the girls down.

I laid Megan down on her back in her crib and then walked over to Sam who was putting Lilly in her crib. Lilly was getting cramped in her crib and it was looking like we were going to make the switch to a big girl bed. "I'm going to check on Mom," I said softly. "If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom."

"Okay," Sam whispered. I kissed her cheek and moved out of my bedroom. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Danny," Mom cried. "If that's you, please help me!"

"I'm coming," I smiled. Blue, Dani, Vlad and I are the only ones who can control the boys. Of course, I know why that is. Vlad and Dani don't get around them that often but whenever Blue and I take care of Jacky and Jamie, it's because of our powers. Mom and Dad don't have any powers so Jacky and Jamie don't respect them. I'm trying to get the boys to respect everyone, despite their powers or lack thereof but it's a long process. Jacky and Jamie regard humans like regular infants might regard a TV—it may be able to talk to them and they can interact with it but it isn't equal to them.

I opened the door to find Jacky—figures—in the sink and Mom soaking wet. "Help," Mom pleaded. "He absorbed the water first and then he dumped it on me!"

"Hello, Jacky," I said as I took Mom's place in front of the sink. "Have you been giving grandma a hard time?"

"No," Jacky proclaimed proudly.

"Don't listen to him, Danny. He's as guilty as sin," Mom joked, although she sounded exhausted.

"Have a seat, Mom. I've got this little tyrant under control."

Mom plopped down on the commode with the toilet seat cover down. "I don't know how you do it. I do not know how you do it."

I decided to make a joke with her. "Mom, I'm sixteen years old. That means it's been at least fourteen years since you were raising a little boy."

Mom found it funny and laughed. "Maybe. Your sister was easier in my mind."

"Of course," I smirked. I turned on the water and let it pour in a cup. I grabbed the thermometer and checked the temperature so I would be certain it wouldn't hurt him. Once I was sure, I let it begin to fill up around Jacky. He threw his hands down once, splashing me with water. "Jacky," I said sternly. "You know I won't put up with that."

"Okay, Un'le Danny," Jacky spoke softly. I rubbed his head, telling him he made the right choice. The first time Jacky challenged me will go down in infamy. It was bedtime and Jacky wasn't sleepy. Jamie surrendered as soon as I came after him but Jacky floated to the top of the ceiling. Mom and Dad couldn't get him down and he thought that I'd surrender. As Mom and Dad went for a ladder, I followed him, and Jacky tried to fly away. When I caught him, Jacky brought up a shield. That's the last time he'll ever use powers against me. I coated my hands in ectoplasm and destroyed his shield. I wasn't mean or forceful but I put my foot down and stood my ground.

"Now, you just lay there like the good little boy you are," I said as I began to splash the water on his stomach. I grabbed the baby shampoo with my free hand and popped it open with one hand. I poured a little under the spigot, adding bubbles to the water. Nowadays, Mom and Dad have invented something to help with their flight. Lilly never caused problems like Jacky and Jamie (mostly Jacky). Jacky will fly or phase to get away from Mom and Dad and he will do so repeatedly. Lilly might phase or fly once to escape but she will not continue to do so. Jacky and Jamie do circles around Mom and Dad and they'd call my team phone just to get help capturing Jacky and Jamie.

I finished bathing Jacky, dried him and dressed him in his PJs. By the time I was finished, Jacky was just about to fall asleep on my shoulder. I carried him gently to his room where Dad was trying to lull Jamie to sleep. I laid Jacky down in his bassinet and walked over to Jamie. I started to rub his tummy softly, lulling him to sleep. I was more successful than Dad and Jamie drifted off to sleep. Mom, Dad and I walked out of the bedroom.

"I do not know how you do it," Mom declared again.

"Maybe I'm just lucky," I shrugged.

"If I believed in magic, I'd say that's how you did it," Mom grumbled.

I laughed. "No. I didn't use magic."

Mom kissed me on the cheek. "Make sure you finish your homework before you go to bed."

"I will," I replied. I returned to my room to see Sam sitting at my desk. She wasn't doing homework, she had her elbow propped up on the surface and she was looking towards the nursery. "Hey," I said softly. "What are you thinking about?"

Sam sighed. "I really don't want to do this," she began. "But I think we need to expand the bedroom." As she was looking in that direction, I knew why she didn't want to do this.

"Our love shack," I sighed. The bedroom next to mine is where we make love. It's the only place in the house—excluding the ops center—that we can safely make love. We are running out of spare bedrooms. As it is, three have already vanished and Tucker sometimes takes one when he stays over. I want to keep at least one bedroom free. However, if we take the bedroom that we have sex in and incorporate it into our bedroom, that means we will push the next spare bedroom one more closer to Mom and Dad's room.

"If we bring in Lilly's bed, the room will be too small. We won't be able to move around the room," Sam sighed. "If we include at least one more spare bedroom in this room, we will have more room. Two would be best."

I looked around my room. The dresser chests in my room were all clustered together. My bed was pushed up against my window. The TV was sitting in the middle of the walkway in front of my bed. And that was just my portion of the room. Megan's and Lilly's crib were sitting side by side. Megan's and Lilly's toy crates were both crammed in the corner. The couch and the glider were so close together that to rock either girl, I have to pull the glider out in the middle of the room. No wonder Tucker doesn't want to stay in my room when he sleeps over. It's a mess.

"There's four spare bedrooms between that spare bedroom and Mom and Dad's room," I replied, pointing in the direction of our love shack. "If we take two spare bedrooms, that means our new love shack will only have one bedroom separating it from Mom and Dad's bedroom." I looked to the right of my room. "There's one spare bedroom between the nursery and my bedroom but Tucker usually takes that one. The next two rooms is the nursery and the next one is Jazz's bedroom. There's a bedroom separating Jazz's and Dani's room. We don't really have a choice do we?"

"It doesn't look like it," Sam sighed. She also turned in the direction of the room Tucker uses. "Tucker really needs that one. He spends more time at his house than he does here but when he does spend the night, he likes to sleep there." I started laughing when a thought crossed my mind. "What?"

"We should use his spare bedroom to have sex in when he's not around," I laughed. "Could you imagine his face when we told him."

Sam started laughing. "You should tell him that just to get him suspicious."

"He'll be able to tell I'm lying," I said, finishing my laughter. "But if we did it and he found out," I laughed one more time, "it'd so be worth it."

Sam shook her head, laughing slightly. "I don't know. He'd probably torture us."

"That's why it'd be funny," I smiled. I laughed one last time, getting serious. "But I think we have to do what we have to do. We can have sex in the Ops Center or at headquarters."

"Only if we take the girls with us," Sam replied. "The reason I liked the bedroom so much was we were so close. We can come down from the Ops Center really fast but we can't get from headquarters to Fentonworks in the blink of an eye."

"No," I agreed with her. "I see your point. But you agree that it's an option."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "If we take the girls to headquarters, we can lock ourselves in our bedroom. It shouldn't be too hard. We can get someone to come with us to watch them but you can hear them if they get into any trouble."

"I won't be running to them if they get into any trouble," I added with a smile. "If they're awake, they're in some kind of trouble."

"True," Sam laughed.

"Hey," I declared as another option opened up to me. "We could get Vlad and Blue to watch them. I know Lilly would throw a fit but you know how much Megan loves to play with Dawn."

"We don't have sex a whole lot," Sam nodded. "Lilly wouldn't throw too much of a fit. Well, wouldn't throw one too often is more like it."

"Yeah," I nodded, conceding. "The only problem I have with that is it might be too much on Vlad. He's trying to be supportive with our new relationship but if he knows you and I are having sex every time we bring the girls over, he may lose his cool."

"He could," Sam admitted. "He's trying to get over his jealousy towards me but you're right—if we push too hard, we can lose everything we've gained."

"It's an option," I added as a point. "We can take the kids to headquarters, go upstairs or call Vlad and Blue. We don't have to pick just one."

Sam nodded, her eyes focused on nothing as she thought about it. "Yeah. That can work. That way, we can keep our sex life private. Everyone doesn't have to know when we're making love."

"Exactly," I replied. Sam finally looked back to me. "Okay. I like that idea." She picked up a pad of paper from the desk. "Now to make plans."

I groaned. "Oh, boy. You want to hire someone."

"Your parents are not going to miss the signs that we used the Reality Gauntlet and you don't have time," Sam pointed out. "We'll design it up and hire someone to come in and set the room up. We can stay at headquarters while the work is being done."

"What about Mom and Dad," I asked. "We still have Jazz, Dani and the boys to take care of. We can't expect them to stay here while the house is being worked on."

"I know," Sam sighed. She started to drum her fingernails on the desk. "I haven't figured that out yet."

"We can get it done in one weekend if we put off the ghost hunting," I sighed. "I'll call in this Saturday and if we're not done by Monday, I can take that day from school. We don't have to call anyone and we can expand the bedroom."

"You said you'd take off Monday," Sam said, giving me a look. I put my hand behind my neck. "So you're going to do this by yourself."

"If it lasts until Monday," I said seriously. "Saturday and Sunday, you can help me but if the project lasts beyond Sunday, you and Tucker have to go to school. Val, Jazz and Dani can only do so much."

"We will need to respond to school attacks, won't we," Sam asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You'll have to be careful. If the alarm goes off, that means you will be trapped—in the school or out. If you're outside the school, at least I can get to you. If you're outside the classrooms but still in the school, you're on your own."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "That's a good reason to go to school. Let's plan this out."

"You feel okay," I asked. I stood behind her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," Sam replied. "I got four hours yesterday. I can stay up all night tonight."

"Okay," I agreed. "Let's plan."

3 3 3

The next morning, Sam and I got dressed and dressed the girls. Sam and I stayed up all night, discussing the plans for this weekend. Mom had breakfast ready when we came downstairs. Sam and I sat down at our placemats while Dani and Jazz were already here. Tucker wasn't here yet. Sam started her vegetarian breakfast while I cut into my eggs. We wouldn't make the announcement until everyone was here.

Tucker arrived two minutes after Sam and I came downstairs. He sat down, cutting into his link sausages. I took a swig of coffee, preparing to make the announcement. Grandpa and Dad were both here so everyone could hear it at once. I cleared my throat. "Our bedroom is getting a little snug. We've decided to expand it with the next two spare bedrooms." I looked to Tucker. "We'll leave your spare bedroom alone but the next two are going to be a part of my new room."

"You're running out of room," Mom declared, in shock. She and Dad shared a look. "Why two bedrooms? You can't possibly need all that extra space."

"We're wanting to create an office," Sam added. "We're going to put a table along with Danny's desk and computer in the office space."

"I'm also going to expand the nursery. Lilly still doesn't want to have a bedroom separate from my room so I'm going to take the second bedroom and split it between a closet and a bigger nursery."

"So your room is going to be the size of four bedrooms," Mom added incredulously. "Danny, that is a bit much. You need to put Lilly in her own bedroom and let her cry it out for a while. It's time for her to sleep on her own."

"Believe us," Tucker exclaimed, "we need to keep Lilly complacent. If you don't like it taking up so much space, then we need to make out a new floor plan. There's no other way to expand Danny's room from its location. What choice does he have?"

"Has Lilly been having problems," Dad asked.

"She's becoming a toddler," Jazz replied. "She's throwing more temper tantrums and with her powers, it's best to keep her calm. When she gets upset… well, it's a problem. It's everyone's problem."

"Would you want to redesign the entire bedroom floor and lengthen it out," Mom asked. "You can have one of the bedrooms on the ends of the floor."

"I think I would rather have it this way," I replied. "Sam and I designed the bedroom up last night. I think we're happy with the product."

"Okay," Mom sighed. "Well, how are you going to do this? You have school and work."

"Not to mention ghosts," Grandpa added.

"Well, I'm going to allow the hunters to take care of the ghosts Saturday and Sunday. I'll call in at the store and if we're not done by Monday, I'll take that day off while they go to school. I should have it done, though. I mean, unless something huge happens."

"Don't jinx us," Dani retorted.

I laughed. "Yeah. I know, right. But we should have this done by Sunday evening. Sam, Lilly and I will be spending the weekend at headquarters. Dom and Gage can watch Lilly while we're working."

"Wouldn't that be hard on you," Dad asked. "Traveling between your headquarters and the house."

"What's going to be hard," I shrugged. "We'll make the trip early in the morning and stay late at night. We'll get a few hours a sleep a night."

"Well, I get why Lilly is staying at the headquarters but why don't you and Sam take a bedroom apiece?"

"Yeah," Mom added. "What about Sam's bedroom? Are you going to get your own room, honey?"

Sam and I both looked uncomfortable. "Sam likes to sleep in Danny's bedroom for the—Lilly. For Lilly," Tucker added. He nearly slipped up. "Just in case Danny is away on a ghost attack, Sam can be there if Lilly wakes up. I left because I snore. Lilly didn't like that."

"You snore," Mom snickered. "Why, Tucker, I've never heard you snore a day in your life."

"Yeah," Tucker laughed. "I think Sam paid Lilly a quart of apples or something to get her to say that. You know she just wants to watch Danny sleep." I wish he'd stop that. I don't know how to respond to those kinds of allegations anymore. I don't know how to pretend that Sam doesn't love me.

"Shut it," Sam retorted drily. Wow, that brings back memories.

Mom and Dad laughed while Grandpa chuckled slightly. He probably found us keeping this a secret amusing.

"Okay," Mom nodded. "Anything you need, let us know."

"We'll handle everything starting Saturday," I replied. I went back to eating.

3 3 3

"Yo Fenton, Foley," Dash exclaimed as the lunch bell rang. I kissed Sam quickly because she had Ancient Civilization this block while Tuck and I had Communication. Most of the A-List had this class with us.

"See ya after school," I replied. Sam grabbed her bag.

"Good luck," Sam sent me a knowing smile. She passed the A-List guys as they came out into the school yard.

"I'll need it," I laughed. I looked to the advancing guys. "What's up?"

"We're skipping," Kwan informed us. "There's a substitute today and we got a few sit-ins. You're skipping too."

"Who's subbing," I asked. I had to make sure it wasn't someone from the Division. That would be bad.

"Some teacher named Theodore," Chris replied. "They got him from Washington County. He's not from the Division."

"What do you have planned," Tucker asked wearily.

"We're going down to the lake," Tommy replied. "Come on, join us."

"I have detention after school," I reminded them.

"Mr. Lancer is with Mrs. Ginger," Dash replied. "Your detention is canceled."

"You're not pulling my leg here, are you," I asked.

"A note from the principal," Kwan replied, handing me a note. I read in Principal Ishyama's handwriting that Mr. Lancer wouldn't be here for my detention and to go home. "Now come on. Join us."

I looked to Tucker. "Does Val have a ride home?"

"I drove," Tucker said, looking conflicted.

I pushed the button on my communicator. "Sam," I spoke.

"Yeah," Sam replied in my ear.

"Tucker and I are going out. Can you give Val a ride home after school?"

"You're skipping detention," Sam asked in shock.

"Mr. Lancer isn't here. It's canceled."

"Are you sure," Sam asked me.

"I'm reading the note right now," I replied.

"Okay. You and Tucker have fun. I'll take Val home in my car."

"Thanks," I replied. "See you this evening." I turned to the guys, disconnecting the communicator. "All right," I smirked. "She gave her blessing."

"Yes," Dash declared. "You two follow us. Let's go."

The A-List led the way out of the school and to the parking lot. I climbed into the passenger seat of Tucker's Hummer as he started it up. Several cars pulled out and when it was our turn, we followed the sting of vehicles. The six A-List guys picked us up but more was joining us. It made me a little nervous. I had a feeling this was going to be more than an afternoon excursion. They were going to party.

"They lied to us," Tucker grumbled. "They made this out to be a small thing. We're going to be in trouble tonight."

"What are they telling you," I asked.

"Booze, drugs and women," Tucker said in a dry voice. "All the three don'ts for us."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Great. We should have went to communication, shouldn't we?"

"It's looking like it," Tucker sighed. He glanced at me briefly. "Paulina set it up."

"Paulina," I exclaimed, surprised. "What would she have to gain from this? They didn't invite Phantom."

"No," Tucker agreed, thinking it over. "But she's got something to gain from it. Paulina doesn't do anything unless it's profitable to her."

"What about her cousin, Eric," I questioned, becoming suspicious. "Could it be his gain?"

"Sam's teacher is there," Tucker replied. "He can't slip into her classroom without it being known."

"There's two ways around that," I said, clutching my fist in my lap. "He can get her to skip with him or the A-List can get him put in her class."

"Do you honestly believe Sam is going to do anything with that loser," Tucker asked me.

"Of course not," I sighed. "You know I trust her, Tuck. I'm just worried that she's going to find herself in a jam and with no way out."

"Sam is a tough cookie," Tucker replied. "She'll be fine. I'm more worried about us."

"You said women," I replied, looking to him. "Is Paulina going to be there?"

Tucker laughed. "No. The women that are going to be there don't go to our school. They don't go to any school."

"Oh, great," I groaned. "Could Vlad be behind this?"

Tucker laughed some more. "It's always Vlad, right?"

"Always," I laughed. We prepared for the onslaught as we drove down the highway.

3 3 3

When we arrived at the destination, I was surprised to find we were going to Lake Eerie instead of Lake Summerset. It wasn't the summer so the camp wasn't being used. It was the perfect place to lay low. All the work we did on this place, it was a popular summer camp location. However, during the winter, spring and fall, this place was a ghost town.

Tuck and I got out of the vehicle and walked over to Dash. "I got to say, Dash. I was surprised this is the lake you were talking about."

"We fibbed a little, Fenton," Dash admitted. "Will is taking your day at work and we're going to be hanging out here for a while."

I rolled my eyes. "I knew it. What have you got planned?"

"We arranged this so you could let your hair down," Tommy replied. "It's going to be a blast."

"No drugs, no alcohol and no women," Tucker reminded them.

"Come on," Chris goaded. "Give it a try."

"Those are our rules," I said firmly.

"Rules are meant to be broken," Dash replied. His gang moved up the driveway, heading for the location all the festivities were taking place. The first thing I saw was a scantily clad woman walking around like a servant with a platter of beer. Oh, lord have mercy.

"Oh, Danny," Tucker moaned. "Keep me loyal or I'm going to die."

"I will if you will," I remarked, unable to tear my eyes away. I now know what temptation is.

3 3 3

Tucker was on his fourth piece of pizza as I was eating a hot dog. There wasn't much food here that didn't have tomatoes in it. There was absolutely nothing to drink that didn't have an alcohol content in it. We were able to combat that, though, because we had the cube with us. I didn't have a lot of food in it, though. We have dozens of cubes at the school—the most we pack anymore is our lunch. Once that's gone, it's usually empty.

"Remind me what Val will do again," Tucker replied in a weak voice.

"Rip your penis off and feed it to the dogs," I replied in an equally weak voice. "Remind me what Sam will do again."

"Murder you in your sleep and kidnap your children," Tucker answered.

"Thanks," I added. The women here were hot. They were all college aged, too, which meant they were smoking hot. There was little left to the imagination with the clothes they wore and Tucker and I were two horny boys. It was easy for me to decline because I had sex with Sam but Valerie hadn't decided to take that next step yet so it was harder on Tucker—no pun intended. I closed my eyes, "Sam, Lilly, Megan. Sam, Lilly, Megan. Sam, Lilly, Megan."

"Life, Liberty and penis," Tucker replied. Life was so unfair.

"Hey guys," a female voice replied. I grabbed Tucker's shoulder without opening my eyes.

"We're not interested."

"Are you sure," she asked. "Your friend looks conflicted."

"He'll look inflicted if he makes any move," I reminded him.

"We're good," Tucker whispered. He swallowed hard.

"Okay," she said. I could almost see that pout on her lips. Sam, Lilly, Megan. "Well, if you change your minds, someone will be around." Sam, Lilly, Megan.

I opened my eyes as I heard her retreat. Tucker was looking at me. "Are you sure?"

"Life, liberty and penis, remember," I added.

"Life, liberty and penis," Tucker repeated.

"Fenton, Foley," Dash cried out. "Get over here!"

"Time to face the music," I replied.

"Life, liberty and penis," Tucker repeated. We stood up and strolled over where he was.

"We're playing a game," Dash replied. "You in?"

"What kind of game," I asked.

Dash held up a jug and I nearly died. "This is pure moonshine," he replied. "You take a shot, your competitor takes a shot. The last one standing wins."

"I don't know," I whined.

"Chicken," Tommy taunted.

"You're on," Tucker accepted.

"Tucker," I declared, in shock.

"Valerie won't kill me or castrate me for this," Tucker replied.

"No, but you could get in just as much trouble. Don't fall for their bait."

"I'm not scared of anything," Tucker quipped.

"But our girlfriends," I added.

"But our girlfriends," Tucker agreed.

"Okay," I groaned. "I've wanted to try moonshine anyway. Let's do it."

"Great," Dash exclaimed. "Now this is a party."

3 3 3

The game was simple. There were two wooden crates at the head of the crowd and the competitors stood atop them. Only two partook at a time and we were signed up according to the length of a stick we selected. Tucker was towards the middle while I was one of the last four to partake. A freshman stood atop of his crate and we all felt for him. His challenger was a senior. The woman walked between them with two shot glasses on top of the tray. Each guy took their glass and awaited the signal. A second woman stood beside a score clock. She smacked the clock and both swallowed the shot. Almost immediately, the freshman hit the ground.

"Round one, Peter," the girl by the clock announced. The clock stopped on two seconds. The next guy had to beat two seconds. This was interesting.

Even after the champion fell on his butt at ten minutes, the new challenger had to last ten minutes. There were two new competitors on the crates but they were both competing against the first champion. The senior held onto his title until Tucker stood atop the crate. When he passed ten minutes on the crate, his time was the one to beat. First, though, his competitors had to knock him off the crate. The clock kept ticking.

I regretted my turn.

Tucker had been on the box for twenty minutes when it was my turn. I stood up on the crate and prepared to outlast Tucker. He was tough but he wouldn't outlast me. I was a completed halfa. Tucker was only durable. I was indestructible, almost. Tucker and I started competing with my first shot. Oh, boy, did it burn going down but it felt great. I got these chill bumps on my arm and my head swam for a few minutes. We were served our next round.

Round after round, neither Tucker nor I wanted to concede. I know he must be getting tired because the burn was getting to me. My head started to get blocky and I was having difficulty focusing. After forty minutes on the crate, I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like I was still standing but I didn't really believe that the ground became vertical.

"Foley wins," the woman exclaimed. A few of the football players were laughing at my expense as they picked me up. They hauled me with the other contestants. I couldn't believe I lost to Tucker.

Tucker finished the competition within the next five minutes. He was declared winner.

"Congratulations," I replied. "How did you do it?"

Tucker started laughing. "The women aren't drinking. I found one and focused on her mind. It gave me clarity. Sorry, Danny. I wasn't going to lose this one."

"You cheated," I joked with him.

"No," Tucker denied playfully. "I mean, honestly, we're both cheating when we compete with these guys. We're super humans after all."

"True," I laughed. I was already starting to feel better. The alcohol was being chased out of my body. I could tell Tucker was sobering up quickly too. I'd finish sooner than he would, though. I had more ectoplasm. Plus, I stopped drinking sooner than Tucker did.

Dash came over, one of the earliest competitors. He lasted three rounds. "Way to go, dudes." He had some kind of cigarette in his mouth. He puffed on it and Tucker started coughing.

"Weed," Tucker exclaimed in shock. "Are you insane?"

"Come on," Dash nudged him. "You just had about forty rounds of moonshine. It's just pot."

"Tucker," I said sternly.

"Just a puff," Tucker said hesitantly. He reluctantly put it to his lips but came up coughing. "Do not try it, dude. That stuff is horrible!"

"This is the best in Amity Park," Dash declared, offended.

"Just trust me, D," Tucker said, giving me a stern look. "It feels like gravel in your lungs."

"I wasn't planning on it," I replied. Dash shrugged and took another puff. As a Sophomore passed us, Dash handed the weed off to him.

"Here," Dash exclaimed. "I'm done."

"Cool," the Sophomore exclaimed. He puffed on it, coughing a little and then sighing. I shook my head.

"No drugs," I said firmly. "I don't do that."

"I don't do many," Dash said, crossing his arms. "I do a little pot time to time and I like a little coke. That's about all."

I shook my head. "Crazy."

"The coke is mainly during football," Dash replied. "It makes me fast."

"Yeah," I retorted. "Well, it's going to make your scholarship faster. You get caught snorting that shit and you'll lose your full ride."

"I'm not going to college anyway," Dash retorted. "It makes us win the games. That's all I care about."

"Well, let me say this. If you're caught on your drug test, you'll be demoted in the Division. Don't do it too often, Dash. You could lose a promising future. Not to mention get yourself killed."

"Fenton, don't rain on my parade here."

"Just pay attention to the shit you put in your body, Dash. You don't want to fuck yourself up too badly."

I grabbed Tucker's arm and pulled him away. "What the hell were you thinking," I exclaimed.

"Well, my head gets blocky with alcohol so I wanted to know what I felt like with smoke," Tucker explained. "I think I get it. Alcohol is a drug that messes with the mind. Smoke messes with the lungs. It's probably our powers healing us."

"Don't you ever do that again, got it," I exclaimed. "It was reckless and stupid."

"Yeah," Tucker grumbled. "And so is moonshine."

I sighed, conceding. "Okay. You're right. Just, please, not the hard stuff. I worry about you, Tuck."

"I promise. It was only weed. You won't see me shooting up or snorting, I promise."

"I'll drag you out of here by your nose if you try," I said, staring him in the eye.

"I don't doubt it," Tucker laughed. We grabbed a couple longnecks and proceeded to the porch where we were sitting earlier. I used my thumb to pop off the bottle cap and passed it to Tucker, opening the one he grabbed. We both took a swig but Tucker exclaimed in detest. "Man, that's awful."

"You don't like it," I asked.

"I can tolerate it," Tucker replied. "It's just, I wished I couldn't taste either." He chuckled.

"Don't rush it," I said, taking another drink. Tucker took another drink and while the look of disgust covered his features, he didn't make any sounds.

"I like the hard stuff better," Tucker laughed. "This has a planty taste to it."

I started laughing. "Isn't beer made of hops?"

"What the hell are hops," Tucker asked.

"I know moonshine is made of corn," I laughed. "You liked that."

"I figured out French Fries are made from potatoes, too. Those aren't bad either. Some processes make vegetables tolerable."

I shook my head, taking another drink of my beer.

3 3 3

After a couple beers, Tuck and I went down to the dock to see what the others were up to. A few of the guys were wasted but most were just buzzed. We had school tomorrow after all so most were taking it easy. I noticed a few of the guys had most of their clothes off and were looking at the water tentatively.

"What's going on," I asked.

"Water challenge," Dash remarked. "Who has the balls to jump in the water?"

Tucker and I snorted a laugh. It was April seventeenth. That water is going to be shit faced cold.

"Not up to it," Tommy challenged, standing there in his underwear.

"Of course we're up for it," Tucker shot back. "I just want to see your balls turn blue."

"Fat chance," Tommy retorted. "I have balls of steel."

"Oh yeah," Tucker retorted. He grabbed his shirt by the corners and I covered my face, groaning. Tucker stripped down to his underwear and handed me his beret and glasses. "Hold these for me, D. I'm going to show this fucker who really has the balls of steel."

"Oh, Tucker," I chuckled. Poor Tommy. Tucker's going to feel that water too but not as much as Tommy will. Tommy's balls will turn to steel after this.

"One, two, three," Tommy remarked. They both jumped in, holding their knees. Tommy shrieked from the cold. Told you, idiot. Tucker let out a uncomfortable shiver but looked all right for the most part.

"Hang in there, Tommy," Chris called. He let out a few whoops. "If Foley can take it, I know you can."

"Tucker, get out of that water," I declared. "You're going to give Tommy pneumonia!"

"Shit, it's cold," Tucker shivered. "But it feels great."

"Where's your ass," Tommy retorted. "Mine feels like it's in Antarctica!"

"Tucker," I yelled.

"All right, all right," Tucker groaned. Tucker started swimming for the dock. "I could so stay in here longer, though."

"Yeah, right," Tommy shivered. As he waved his hands through the water, I noticed his fingertips turning blue.

"Get out, both of you," I declared. "Before I come in there after you!"

"I'm coming," Tucker retorted. He grabbed the handle on the side of the dock and pulled himself out of the water.

"When are you ever going to learn," I declared. I handed him his glasses and beret. "Go grab the towels from the truck. I'm going to get Tommy before hypothermia sets in."

I grabbed the corners of my shirt and stripped down really fast. I didn't want to change clothes if I didn't have to. As Tucker ran to the Hummer, I dived in the water and draped Tommy's arm over my shoulder. He was dazed before I got there but as he came in close to me, I heard Tommy exclaim.

"Damn, Fenton. You're warm!"

"Yeah," I retorted. "Well, you're fucking cold. That's why I'm warm."

"No," Tommy retorted. "I mean, you're fucking hot, man."

"I already have a girlfriend." I was trying to distract him. Maybe he'll forget it once his brain thaws but this is too close for comfort. A shiver ran up my spine as the cold air, cold water and cold Tommy started to take my temperature down. This is the only time I'm in any real danger. If I lose the heat for my ghost form, then I'm screwed.

We made it to the dock and I heaved Tommy on the surface. He pulled himself up, my heat enough to give him some sense. As I made it to the ladder, Tommy had backed himself into the crowd.

"Shit, man," Tommy exclaimed. "Someone feel him! He's got a fever or something!"

"Quit being a wimp, Tommy," Dash pushed him. "Fenton is the same temperature as the rest of us. You just lost. Admit it."

"They're not normal," Tommy exclaimed. "There's no fucking way Fenton could be that hot and live. Something is the fuck wrong."

Oh boy, I thought to myself. Tucker was coming back from the truck with the towels. Mine wasn't really necessary, though, as the water was drying from my skin. We need to get out of here.

"Here you go," Tucker said, passing the towel to Tommy. "Warm up and maybe you'll be able to think clearly again."

"What the hell are you guys," Tommy retorted. "You drink without getting drunk. You can stay in freezing water without getting cold. Fenton feels like he's a thousand degrees! You're not normal."

"Of course we're normal," Tucker retorted. "You're a freaking wimp and now you want to redirect your loss on us somehow. Well, I don't care. If you want to say you won, go right ahead."

"Come on, guys," Tommy declared. "Just take your damn hand and feel Fenton. It's not that hard!"

"Whatever," Chris snorted. They weren't believing him. I wanted to get the hell out of here, though, before they do something we'll regret.

"You can keep the towel, Tommy," I replied. "Come on, Tuck. Sam's waiting."

"All right," Tucker replied. We grabbed our clothes and started up the drive.

"They're getting away," Tommy screamed. We climbed in Tucker's truck and Tucker turned us around, heading home.

"That was close," I sighed. I put my feet in my pants and lifted my butt up to pull them up. I grabbed my shirt, slipping it on and started to dry my hair.

"Sorry," Tucker said. "I didn't know it'd cause that much trouble. I should have known you couldn't just let him come in himself."

"He would have frozen to death, Tucker, or got someone else killed by having them come in after him. Hypothermia was already setting in. I had to do something."

"Grab the wheel and watch the road," Tucker instructed. I done as he instructed while Tucker grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. Tucker took the wheel back. "Thanks."

"You want me to phase your pants on," I asked.

Tucker looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Okay. I trust you."

I laughed. "Okay. That's good to know."

"Sorry, dude, too many fan fictions."

I laughed again as I laid his pants over his legs. I turned the back side of the pants intangible and they slipped right on him. I settled down in his passenger seat, riding the rest of the way home in silence. This is bad. If Tommy keeps this up, all of our secrets could be blown. And at school is the last place I want my secret to be out at.

**AN: It's late. I know. Sorry.**

**Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: This story contains adult content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 19: Turbulence**

We made it home about a quarter until five. I should really go to work but I'd hate to steal the hours that Will agreed to. Since school was in session, he's got less hours. He'd probably enjoy the extra days. In my room, Sam was boxing up some of my items. "Hey, guys. Have fun?"

"Oh, yeah," I said sarcastically. "Tucker here just nearly killed Tommy."

"What did he do," Sam asked with a smirk.

"A few of the guys were going to participate in a water challenge but they were too afraid. Tucker and Tommy actually went in and Tommy started to turn blue. He's doing better now."

"Oh, my God," Sam declared. "That's horrible. I hope he is all right."

"A little delusional, but okay nonetheless," I replied.

"We were set up," Tucker added. "Did anything interesting happen today?"

"Not really," Sam replied. "A few of the girls wanted Valerie and I to attend a party after school but we declined. Val had to work tonight. Big surprise—they said I could just come alone. No thank you. I'd kill the pom-pom heads."

"They called Will in to work for me," I snorted. "They were only really inviting you to begin with."

"That's what I thought," Sam nodded. "I turned them down. They're probably just trying to steal you again. That's the only time a girl wants to hang out with me."

"I'd rather you hang out with the girls than hang out with the boys," I replied.

"Don't get jealous," Sam reminded me with a smile.

"I'm not," I smiled. "I just want to make sure they know if they mess with you, they mess with me."

"I love you, too," Sam laughed. She continued boxing up the items we don't use on a daily basis.

Tuck and I started helping her. There wasn't a lot we could do. We completed the job Sam started, packed up some additional clothes and boxed up my computer. As the night came to a close, we prepared to take apart the bedrooms we were going to incorporate into my room. Tomorrow was Wednesday and we needed to have everything in order. Tomorrow, we would take the spare bedrooms apart. Thursday, we would take out everything else, moving the girls to headquarters. By the time we made it home Friday, the work would begin.

3 3 3

Megan was quiet for a long time. We were so busy with the project, we kind of missed her odd behavior. As the days ticked by, I missed a big change in my daughter. Megan went from swooning over Sam to barely having anything to do with her. It became blaringly obvious when after the bedroom was finished, Sam and I were putting down our girls. I was reading to Lilly and Sam had prepared to read to Megan. The fussing wasn't anything usual until Megan absolutely wouldn't let Sam touch her. Lilly and I both looked up in shock and we witnessed Megan denying Sam to read to her. It was a big change but I dismissed it. I was certain it was only about me. I was completely wrong.

Megan started to separate herself from Sam and I didn't know why. I talked to Vlad and Blue and neither one of them knew (or told me) why. I tried talking to Megan but she refused to admit she had a problem with Mommy. I pushed and pushed to figure out the truth but Megan wouldn't cooperate with me. Until I got someone to tell me what was going on or figured it out myself, I was powerless. I never realized I was witnessing the biggest meltdown of my family.

First it was screaming and crying. Then it was powers. May fourteenth had both Megan and Dawn developing powers. It was just simple powers—intangibility, invisibility and flight—but it was enough to add a new problem to the growing list. Instead of crying or wiggling, Megan would phase out of Sam's hands or turn invisible to hide from her. Our family was tearing itself apart.

It was bath time and Megan had gone invisible again. Sam was demoralized. "Danny," I heard Sam call out in aggravation, irritation and heartbreak.

"I'm coming," I replied. I stood up from the table where I was doing my homework and sensed her out. When I located her, I looked up to Sam while keeping Megan in my mind. "Sweetie, can you take Lilly and give us a moment."

"Sure," Sam said softly. "I-I'm sorry, Danny. For whatever I've done. And Megan, I'm sorry." Sam went to the nursery and picked up Lilly. My heart broke and I actually felt a little anger at my youngest.

"Megan Melissa Fenton, show yourself right now," I added in a firm voice.

"She gone," Megan's voice asked. I took a breath as I tried to control my temper. I never thought I would turn against one of my children. I've always said I am on my children's side but Sam done nothing wrong. For some reason, Megan is unfairly mistreating Sam.

"Yes, Sam is no longer in the room. Now, we need to have a frank conversation."

Megan appeared in the corner but I had my eyes directly on her. "Why she not get it?"

"Tell me right now what your problem is," I demanded.

"No problem," Megan denied.

"Why are you alienating Sam," I pleaded with my daughter. "Why are you cutting her out?"

I saw her eyes divert. "I no cut Mama," Megan replied. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about," I asked, baffled. "You won't even look at Sam anymore."

"Mama okay," Megan repeated.

"What about Sam," I asked. I can't figure this out. Megan does not know Sam didn't give birth to her. She's distinguishing for some reason.

"Mama okay," Megan repeated.

"What about Sam," I added firmly.

"Mama okay."

I sighed, very frustrated. I was at my wits end. I picked Megan up and took her to her bath. I need to solve this. I never imagined a day that there would be a bigger issue than Megan and Lilly's sibling rivalry. Of course, that has grown to unimaginable proportions as well. Lilly hasn't taken Megan's attitude with Sam well.

3 3 3

School ran late Friday. The school was shut down for a ghost attack and we didn't get out until after six. On Fridays, Lilly and Megan spend the afternoon with Vlad, Blue and Dawn so I was rushing to Vlad's mansion to rescue Lilly. I know Megan would have no problem spending extra time there but Lilly doesn't like to spend the three hours she spends there so I knew she'd be testy. I had Lilly in the back of Sam's car but I had to run upstairs to get Megan. Blue said she was playing with Dawn so I had no problem with it. However, I didn't find Megan with Dawn. Dawn was taking a nap. Megan was alone with Vlad.

"When can I tell them, Dada," Megan asked as Vlad held her on his lap.

"It's not time, Megan," Vlad replied. "You know if Sam and Mommy find out you know the truth, they'll forbid you from seeing me. We have to play this right."

"Sam not my mama," Megan replied. I saw red.

"I know," Vlad said, kissing her head. He rubbed her hair. "But you know who your mother is and we'll be together again, soon. I promise."

"No, we won't," I said in a firm, soft voice. I stepped towards them with confidence. "We may be together but we will never get back together again."

"Daniel," Vlad said, his eyes wide. His voice was soft but I knew he was scared. He knows I'm onto him.

"You're the one doing this," I added firmly. "You are the one tearing apart my family."

"I'm trying to put our family back together again," Vlad replied softly.

"No," I shook my head. "You have lied to Megan to make her turn against Sam. I can't believe you. This is unacceptable, Vlad."

"Dada helping," Megan replied.

"You don't know what you are talking about Megan," I replied softly. "Yes, Vlad and I are your parents but so is Sam. Sam was there when you were born. She has raised you and loved you as her own."

"Steal," Megan replied.

"That's right," Vlad replied. "She stole you. She stole our family." Vlad secured his hands around her.

"Sam didn't steal anything," I added, giving him a cold stare. "Sam loves us and you are filling her head with nonsense."

"Don't give in, precious," Vlad said, kissing her head. "We're your parents. Sam is the imposter."

"Okay, Dada," Megan replied.

"We're going home," I added. I stepped towards them and Vlad handed me Megan without incident. Of course he did. The damage has already been done.

3 3 3

Instead of going home, I told Sam to take Lilly herself while I dealt with Megan. I didn't tell her anything. I wanted the chance to talk to Megan alone. I flew her to headquarters.

"Megan," I said gently.

"You no tell me," Megan interjected.

"I didn't want to confuse you," I said softly. "Yes, I did carry you and deliver you. But I am not your mother. Sam and I decided to raise you as if you were ours. We did the same thing with Lilly."

"But why," Megan cried.

"Vlad and I are over, Megan. It was over even before you were born." I couldn't tell her how she came to be. I wouldn't have told Lilly if she didn't already know. I never remind her. "Megan, I love Sam. Sam loves you. You are hurting her. What has Sam ever done to you?"

"Stole," Megan objected.

"No," I shook my head gently. "The only person who stole anything was you. You stole her heart. Sam loves you, Megan. We love you. Vlad loves you. We can be a happy family again. It's not like you didn't know Vlad."

"You lie," Megan protested.

"Yes, I lied," I conceded. "I lied because I didn't know how to tell you. I would have told you the truth. But Sam is your mother. If you love Vlad like a daddy, then by all means call him daddy. Just don't hurt Sam. She has never done anything to hurt you."

"She not my mama," Megan protested. "You are."

"That's Vlad filling your head with lies," I explained. "I carried you and gave birth to you. I have always been your father."

"I luv Dada," Megan replied. I smiled.

"Well, I love you too," I replied.

Megan shook her head. "I luv you, Mama but I luv Dada. No room for Sam."

"No, honey," I added firmly. I got a lump in my throat. "You can love Vlad and Sam at the same time. There's room."

"Sam no good," Megan replied. "Sam stole."

"No, Megan," I said firmly. "Sam didn't steal anything. Sam came into our lives and Blue came into Vlad's. That doesn't mean they stole anything."

"No Sam," Megan replied. She started to rub her eyes and she yawned. "Save family."

"Let's go home," I sighed. "I just want you to promise me that you will stop this nonsense. You can love Sam and Vlad at the same time. Sam loves you."

Megan started to drift off to sleep and it didn't make me feel good. Vlad has finally put in a rift that could change everything. If we can't get through to her… God only knows where we'll be in six months.

3 3 3

I put Megan down in her crib but leaned against the bars. Sam stood up from my bed, moving towards me in uncertainty. "What's going on," she asked, her voice reluctant.

"When I found Megan, I found her with Vlad." I turned towards Sam. "She knows, Sam. Vlad told her that she was mine and his. That's why she's been treating you differently. Vlad's filled her head with nonsense."

Sam snapped her head to look at Megan. "He told her that she wasn't my daughter!"

"I am so sorry, Sam," I said, my voice breaking. I can't see how we can get through to her. God only knows how long Vlad's been doing this. I can only assume it started way back when we changed my room.

"We'll get through to her," Sam replied, running her hand up the backside of my arm. As she passed my rib, her hand slid behind my back. "Megan is my daughter. I won't give up on her."

"I know," I nodded. I rested my head on her forehead. "I'm just worried. She's completely bought every word. She can't believe she can love Vlad and you at the same time. She feels she has to make a choice."

"She's young," Sam replied. She leaned into me, kissing me softly. "She will understand one day."

"That's the reason I didn't want to tell her," I replied. I lifted my hand up, raking my fingers through her hair. I stood up tall, running my hand down her chin. "But you are right. We can get through this. It's just going to take time and patience."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Come on," Sam nodded towards me. "Let's get some sleep. You're probably tired."

I sighed, looking out the window. "I should do a few rounds before." I rubbed my hand through her hair again. "You lay down. I'll be to bed soon, okay."

"You want some company," Sam asked me with a smile.

"I'd love nothing more," I smiled, "but you need to watch the girls."

"True," Sam nodded. "Be careful."

"I will," I smiled. I transformed, taking to flying. I went out on a quick patrol.

3 3 3

This couldn't have become aware on a better day. The next day was Saturday and we could take the time to talk to Megan. Tucker did me a favor and took Lilly out so we could have one on one time with Megan. Megan was playing in the floor, her back supported by a pillow when Sam and I walked over, kneeling in front of her.

"Hi, Megan," Sam said softly.

"Hi," Megan returned stiffly.

"Your daddy told me what has been going on," Sam said softly. "I want you to know I love you very much, Megan. I have always loved you like a daughter and nothing will ever change that. I know I did not give birth to you but I do love you. I know Vlad loves you, too. We don't want to make you choose. You can love anyone you want. I have been one hundred percent supportive in your relationship with Vlad. Can we work through these issues?"

"Mama and Dada can't be together with you," Megan replied. "I hafta choose."

"No, you don't," I replied softly. "There is no choice, Megan. Vlad and I are over. Sam and I are together like Vlad and Blue are together. That's how it's going to be."

"No," Megan denied, shaking her head. "Mama and Dada belong!"

"I love Sam, Megan," I said seriously. "I love Vlad, too, but not that way. Sam and I are together and that is never going to change."

Megan looked at Sam. "You never be my mama again." She looked at me, a look of happiness in her eyes. "That Mama."

"You don't have to call me mama," Sam replied. She swallowed. "But I hope that you can love me. I love you very much, Megan. I don't want to lose you."

"Mama and Dada," Megan returned. "No Sam."

"There's going to be a Sam if you like it or not," I said firmly. "I love Sam. You can deny her, I can't stop you, but you are hurting someone who has loved you all your life. You are being very immature."

"She's six months, Danny," Sam laughed. "I think she can be immature." She wrapped her arms around her knees. "You don't have to love me but I will always love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

3 3 3

Sam and I sent Dom and Gage to get Lilly when they reported to work. They took Megan with them per our request and we drove over to Vlad's. We wanted to talk to Vlad in private and try to get through to him. We agreed we wouldn't include Blue in this.

Vlad led us into his office and took a seat behind the desk, looking proper. "How may I help the two of you this morning?"

"Vlad," I said, taking a deep breath, "you need to work with us here. You have created this mess and now we want you to help us straighten it out."

"And how do I do that," Vlad asked, reclining in his chair.

"Megan trusts you," Sam replied, her voice surprisingly calm. "I want you to tell her that she can trust me, too."

"Megan doesn't trust you," Vlad asked, his face lighting up. I furrowed my brow. "Well, how did that happen, Samantha my dear."

"You know damn well how that happened," I declared. "You told her that she couldn't love you and Sam at the same time."

Vlad chuckled abruptly. "Daniel, you give me too much credit. My only goal was to stop the lies. I have done this. I never told her not to love or trust Samantha."

"That's not going to change, is it," Sam said drily. With Vlad's smile as a response, she took a deep breath. "Besides, I believe him. Vlad didn't tell her that she couldn't love both of us. But his actions have created this."

"No, my dear," Vlad replied. "Your actions have created this. When you and Daniel decided to lie to her, you forged this world she lives in. So long as you were her mother, she could interact with me but not love me. Now that she knows the truth, she has reversed the way of thinking you taught her. She can only interact with you but you have been lying to her all of her life. How can she trust you now that she knows you are a pathological liar."

"That's not true and you know it," I declared. "She loves me and she trusts me still. I've lied to her the same as Sam has!"

"You are her mother," Vlad replied. "She will love you regardless. I'm not sure about trust, though. You have tried to talk to her into trusting Sam again, no? How is that working out for you?" My stare went colder. "You have no one to blame but yourselves. I never planned any of this—besides exposing the truth—but I am very happy with its outcome. Megan is very smart. She gets that from me."

"I may have been wrong with her views on things but you can help straighten this out! We need your help."

"Of course you do," Vlad smirked. "But why would I help you? It clashes with my plans. I will not destroy my chances of success to help yours."

"This might not have been your intentions but you are responsible for this," Sam hissed, slamming her hand on the table. "I do not blame Megan for this. You are the one who told her too soon. But I promise you, if you do not help us and our family falls apart, you will regret it deeply."

Vlad stood up, his entire demeanor threatening, and slammed his hand on the desk across from us. "You do not want to start this fight, Samantha. I have allowed the peace between our families to grow because it does make Daniel and Lilly happy but that does not mean I will continue to play this charade with your threats as they are. You are nothing to me. You are less than nothing. I have no reason to keep you around."

"You have one very good reason," I said, my voice hard. "If you harm Sam, there will be no place you can escape. I will find you and I will torture you in ways you could only imagine. I wouldn't kill you. That would be too nice."

"Then get her out of my home, Daniel," Vlad replied. "I was not the one to start this but I will finish it. It's up to you how."

"You do not scare me, Vlad Masters," Sam seethed. "You never have. You are messing with my family now, in a way that poses a real threat. Now it is your time to fear me."

Vlad laughed out. "Oh, my dear, you are seriously misguided. I am the most powerful being in this world. You are nothing but a mistake. I have nothing to fear."

"I do not know if you mean because of the accident or because I stole Danny but I do not mean by powers. I was a threat to you when you were still raping Danny and had I known what you were doing to my best friend, I would have stopped it."

Vlad laughed out. "I meant from your birth. You have always been a mistake, Samantha. Too stubborn and too stupid to know you are a foolish girl."

"If you harm my family," Sam replied, rectifying herself, "you will see what this foolish girl has in store for you."

"Why wait? I will destroy your family because you destroyed mine."

"I hesitate for the same reason you do. There are members in my family who would mourn you and I would never hurt them. The only difference between you and me, I would never turn anyone against you. Then again, I don't have to. You did that for me."

Sam turned her back completely to Vlad. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go."

It was something Sam hardly ever does so I decided to play along. "All right, love. I'm coming." I slipped my hand behind her back, displaying our love right in front of Vlad. This was Sam's way of stating that he will never get his way. We are strong and he can't destroy this.

3 3 3

We made it home to find the ghost shield up. Panicked, Sam and I rushed inside. Mom and Dad were sitting calmly on the couch. "What's going on," I asked.

"Jacky and Jamie are playing," Mom replied. "You kids have fun?"

"Excuse me," I asked, surprised. "Why would you have the ghost shield up because Jacky and Jamie are playing?"

Mom and Dad laughed. "You'll see," Dad added.

"Where are the boys," Sam asked.

"Beats us," Mom sighed. "Trust me. You'll know why the shield is up in a minute."

I sensed them coming long before I heard them. Jacky came flying through the floor, giggling, with his brother chasing him. Before they could escape, though, I caught Jacky and Sam caught Jamie.

"What are you up to," I asked Jacky.

"Play," Jacky squealed delightfully.

"Are you having fun," Sam asked.

"Y-you caught them," Mom said hesitantly.

"We did raise Lilly," Sam laughed. She cradled Jamie to her chest. "What are you doing, silly? Are you giving Grandma and Grandpa a hard time?"

"You know what we've said, Jacky," I said gently. "You need to be more respectful."

"Play," Jacky declared with a laugh.

"Yes, you can play," I smiled. I allowed him to fly away, Sam following my lead. The boys disappeared up the stairs. "I get it. You don't want them to leave the house."

"It won't hurt them," Mom replied. "I lowered the intensity level. It will prevent them from flying outside, though. Jamie missed a turn and landed outside. Thank goodness he came back. I don't know if Jacky would." Mom chuckled exhaustedly.

"They're something else," I smiled.

"But they'll be okay," Sam replied. "They're just playing."

"I'd love to know who Vlad impregnated Danielle with," Dad said exhaustedly. "They're so powerful. I never imagined two children could be so powerful."

"We don't even know how powerful Blue or Danielle are," Mom remarked. "The only one we truly do understand is Lilly. We saw her defensive."

"You haven't seen anything with Lilly," I remarked. "No one has, including herself. Ghost children are some of the most powerful beings in the Ghost Zone. They're not humans who have died—they were born with these powers. It makes some incredibly powerful beings."

"I wonder if Blue has seen any powers from Dawn," Mom asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Dawn can do the basics. It's taken her a while to develop her powers. I don't know why Jacky and Jamie are so advanced." That's a lie but I don't want to think about it. They're like two shots of espresso—fitting too with their energy levels.

"It's still amazing," Mom replied. "I have never seen such powerful ghosts. Jack is right. I'd hate to meet their father."

"Call us if you need us," Sam replied, a little distracted. She grabbed my arm discreetly and tugged me up the stairs. Please, don't let her be thinking what I think she's thinking. We went upstairs and went into my room. The room was empty today, eerily quiet. Sam sat down on our bed, pulling me along. "Who is their father, Danny? Is it Vlad?"

I looked past her, starring at my wall. I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want to tell her the truth either. I didn't want her feeling as disgusted as I did. I didn't want to tell anymore lies, either, though. I was through with lying. I didn't want her to distrust me again. I didn't know what to do. Which one was the lesser of two evils? My eyes fell on the photo of our family. A happier time: Sam and I surrounding our girls. Megan was looking at her hands. It was her first photo that she was aware in. Lilly was standing behind Megan. The biggest problem we faced was the two girls destroying themselves. Now it's so much worse.

"Danny," Sam declared. "Tell me the truth!"

"They're not Vlad's," I answered. Maybe she would take that as an answer.

"Then whose are they," Sam asked. Yeah, like that ever had a chance of working.

I imagined telling her the truth. One, she could accept it or at least understand that I had no control over it. Two, she could become disgusted and want nothing to do with me. I couldn't take that chance. Then I imagined lying and getting caught. She would never trust me again and want nothing to do with me. Damned if I do and damned if I don't.

"He told me," I said softly, not daring to look at her. "I just don't want to tell anyone else, Sam. Can you let me keep this secret?"

Sam turned my head to look at her and the understanding in her eyes nearly made me weak. "Thank you for being honest to me. There is a lot of things we don't want to tell each other. I appreciate you being up front with me instead of lying or making yourself uncomfortable. But, Danny, know this: I will always love you. There is nothing that could make me stop. I'm not asking you to tell me. I am simply saying you have nothing to fear."

I laid my head on top of hers. "Thank you, Sam. I love you too and it has nothing to do with you. It's just… I don't like talking about it. They're here and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Nor would we want to," Sam smiled at me. She rubbed my arm. "You are going to be okay. We all are."

"You told Vlad if you had known what he was doing to me, you would have stopped it," I said, looking to her. Sam's eyes held a look of shock from my subject change. "How would you have done that, Sam? I couldn't beat him."

"I would have died trying to free you," Sam said, propping her elbow on my shoulder. She rubbed my hair, pulling it out of my eyes. "I've imagined all the ways I could have saved you. There is nothing I wouldn't have done to stop him from hurting you."

"There's a difference between stopping someone and wishing you could stop someone," I replied. "Like," I paused, "I wished I could have stopped Vlad from raping and killing all those women in the past but there was nothing I could do. I wasn't there. However, I would have done anything to save you guys during the CAT. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Sam replied. "And I would have done anything to stop him from hurting you that week. I couldn't stop him from raping you at the reunion. I had no idea you were in any real danger. But I saw you broken when you came home. There was a lot I could have done to stop him, Danny. I just didn't act on them."

"What about Lilly," I asked, looking down. Sam continued to rub my hair. "Without the thirty-two hours, we wouldn't have Lilly."

Sam let out a breath of air. "It's difficult," Sam sighed. "I love Lilly with all my heart. I love Megan with all my heart. I wouldn't trade them for anything. But they're what makes these situations have a silver lining. You were raped that week so we do have Lilly. Vlad did betray you again so we do have Megan. However, if you had never been raped…" She paused, still rubbing my hair. Her voice broke as she spoke. "We wouldn't need that ray of sunshine. Because you did go through those horrible events, you did need something to boost your strengths. It's like Eddie and Jacob. They taught you two things: how it feels to physically lose a child and that sometimes, a door has to close for a window to open."

"But why did Eddie and Jacob have to die," I asked, looking to her. "I love Megan, don't get me wrong, but what purpose does their death serve besides giving us Megan."

"Sammy," Sam replied. "Do we love Eddie and Jacob any more than Lilly or Megan? Of course not. Do we see Megan and Lilly more than Eddie and Jacob? Yes."

"It teaches us that just because our child is dead doesn't mean they aren't with us," I nodded.

"Exactly," Sam replied. "But do you understand? If you weren't raped, we wouldn't need Lilly or Megan. We'd want them but we wouldn't need them."

"We need them," I nodded. "Something positive had to come out of that dark place."

"Exactly," Sam replied. "Where there is dark, there is light. Just sometimes, we're lost in the dark."

"Well," I sighed, "there was nothing you could do. If you had come after me, he would have hurt you all. If you had prevented me from going, he would have forced Mom or Dad or thought of another way. If you had found out after that week, Vlad and I would have never fell in love and he wouldn't be the man he is. That's why the rape had to happen, Sam. It's made Vlad a better man."

"You've made Vlad a better man," Sam smiled at me. "You've made me a better woman, too." She leaned in and kissed me. We laid back in my bed, kissing deeply. I wanted her but I decided to wait. I didn't know if we should still go, but Prom was tonight. If we did go, we'd have all night. We had plans to let Lilly and Megan stay the night with Vlad, Blue and Dawn but I might send them to the castle instead. I don't think I want Megan to be around Vlad unsupervised. Sam broke the kiss, breathing deeply. "When is Sammy born," she asked me surprisingly.

"College," I replied, surprised. "Why do you ask?"

Sam laughed slightly. "I am getting hot and it's getting close to that time of the month." Sam let out a huff of air, chuckling slightly. "Just making sure."

"No," I laughed. "We don't have any more kids until college. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"If we didn't have so many kids, I'd say I want to have your baby," Sam replied. My eyes widened. Sam took my hand, putting it up her skirt. "What about you?"

"Never," I shook my head. "I'd never ask you to throw away your future like that. I love you, Sam, and I can't wait to father your children but I would never put you through a teen pregnancy. It's not easy."

"I never said it would be easy," Sam replied. "I just want to do it, you know. I want to be pregnant. I want to feel a little life inside me and know I am responsible for it."

"Trust me," I said, pulling my hand out of her skirt. I wrapped it around her hips, my hand on her ass. "When you fight ghosts, Sam, pregnancy is the scariest thing you'll ever do."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I guess it would be. College isn't too far away."

"That's true," I smiled. "Trust me, when it's time, you will get that baby. Now, let's enjoy the kids Vlad gave us." Sam laughed, bowing her head.

3 3 3

When Tucker, Dom, Gage, Lilly and Megan returned, Sam and I had cleaned up our room a little bit. The school year was coming to an end and I was really excited. I had already told Mr. Billiards that I wouldn't be expanding my work schedule because of the camp coming up. I wanted to spend more time with my family. With the ghost attacks, family time is usually with a bazooka. I didn't want my kids to have an image of me with my back turned, heading out the door when they thought of their youth. Now with the latest developments with Megan, I am certainly glad I asked him to give the full-time shifts to other employees.

Lilly ran over to her play houses and started to play while Dom placed Megan in her play pen. Megan started to roll a ball around, not looking to anyone. I turned to the women in my party. "You can go. Thank you so much. Enjoy your night off."

"Thank you, sire," Gage bowed.

"You'll probably see the girls tomorrow but you won't be responsible for them. You can stay at your apartment, of course, but I won't be requiring anything further until Sunday."

"Have fun at your ball, Danny," Dom replied. They vanished.

"What did you find out," Tucker whispered. Sam, Tucker and I moved away from the girls and had a seat at the table on the opposite side of the room.

"Vlad didn't plan for things to go this way but he's responsible," Sam replied.

"What else is new," Tucker asked.

"I may have lost Megan forever," Sam sighed. "She doesn't trust me because I have no relation to her. Do not lie to her, Tucker. You aren't related to her. She's scared right now and only those who tell her the truth are trustworthy."

"I never lie to her," Tucker replied. "We had a long conversation today and I got the same thing. She's confused. She doesn't know where to turn. When I told her that she could trust you guys—I called you Mommy and Daddy—she got really upset with me. I explained that you are her mother and I think we had a breakthrough. I'm not saying she will openly accept you but I think she related when I told her that family is those who love you, not those who share your blood."

"You can have full conversations with Megan, can't you," I asked.

"Yeah," Tucker replied. "She likes talking to Vlad and I. We can understand her mind, as she says. When she tries to get what she means in words, a lot of her message is distorted. She's still young and doesn't know half the words she'd like to."

"I know I heard Vlad talking to her and he spoke to her like he would to us—just nicer," I laughed a humorless laugh. "He's not listening to her words. He's reading her mind."

"Vlad never asks, either," Tucker replied. "When we first started having conversations, I asked her if she would mind me reading her mind. She told me that he didn't ask her. Vlad just invades her mind without her permission."

"Do you ever ask for permission," Sam snorted.

"I don't have full control," Tucker redirected. "If she had not wanted me to read her mind, I would not have used the information I got. I was afraid reading her mind would hinder her language skills."

"Can you tell if it has," I asked.

"A little," Tucker nodded. "When I'm around, she'd rather not speak. It's like Lilly. Lilly would rather fly than run."

"Ain't that the truth," I grumbled. At least she'll walk, though.

"I don't know how she does it with Vlad but when she's with me, she won't talk unless she's trying to communicate with someone else."

"She was talking with Vlad yesterday," I remarked. "Maybe he's forcing her to try."

"That sounds like Vlad," Sam huffed. "Look what he put you through to teach you."

"True," I smirked. "Lilly was the same way," I added. "I still have to put my foot down with his tutor when he tries to physically teach her. Vlad likes self-discipline. It's like Dani. She told me he beat her when she done something wrong. I found out what beat meant to her. When he beat me, if I didn't have healing, I'd be screwed. He never hurt her badly." That didn't mean I didn't hit him in the face with blue ecto-energy for it.

"Vlad had to teach Dani not to try to escape. He would also spend time with her, telling her that if she behaved, he wouldn't have to hurt her. He was trying to force her into Stockholm Syndrome and it's worked, to a point. Dani still wrestles with the feeling that she betrayed Vlad."

"She's not the only one," Sam whispered softly.

"Ha, ha," I said drily. I smirked. "I don't think that's Stockholm Syndrome. I think that's Vlad Syndrome. He has a way of hurting you yet making you feel like you've done something wrong."

"It's Stockholm Syndrome," Sam answered. "You can deny it, Danny, but Vlad has all three of you."

I rolled my eyes. "I do not believe Blue could torture Vlad the way he does if he was in Stockholm Syndrome."

"Blue shouldn't even put up with everything Vlad does to him. That's why he's in Stockholm Syndrome," Tucker added

"Let's not get into this," I sighed. I did not want them bringing up how I have forgotten the rape. Jeez, already. Sometimes I wished I could.

Tucker coughed in my mind and I knew what he meant by it. He didn't have to say anything… or think it for that matter. He's accusing me of what I do not want him to accuse me of.

"Can it," I retorted.

"Well," Tucker sighed. "It's two o'clock. Prom starts at six. Should we go or just blow it off?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," I replied.

"I think the girls will be fine," Sam replied. "We don't have to go. Goodness knows we aren't missing anything. But it might be good to get out for a while."

"You're probably right," I replied. Besides, I asked for this day off. If I don't show up, Kim will kill me for making Will work for me. I laughed. "Besides, I owe Kim that dance."

Tucker laughed. "Hell, yeah! I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"I don't see how Will volunteering to work is your fault," Sam grumbled.

"She wanted to go to prom and he didn't," I smirked. "She has to find someone to blame."

"Yeah, right," Tucker snorted. "She just found a way to dance with you so she could brag to her friends about it."

"I hardly see myself as someone to brag about dancing with."

"Of course you do," Sam smirked. "That's because you don't see what I see. One dance! She goes for more and I'll destroy her right there."

"One dance was the deal," I smiled at Sam. "Just make sure the guy who keeps my place warm doesn't put his hands where they don't belong."

Tucker started laughing. "Oh, man. This is going to be sweet!"

"Let's get dressed," I smirked at him. I guess that's the problem I have dancing with Kim. It'll leave Sam alone for the vultures to descend on. And believe me, they won't let it go to waste.

3 3 3

Prom was a welcomed distraction but it didn't help much beyond the event. We each danced with someone else (although, I had to dance with Valerie) and I stopped Frankie from spiking the punch. Dani didn't go to prom of course because she's a Sophomore but this was Jazz's senior prom. She went with an older man named Carl Black but she didn't seem too comfortable. I asked her once if she was okay but she didn't ask for help. I figure she was just missing Joseph and wishing he was there with her. Joseph should be discharged in less than a month.

We came back home but left the girls at the castle. It was late and we decided not to go to the hotel like we had planned. Tucker and Valerie weren't ready for that step after all and Sam and I were in no mood to have sex. We left prom early so I didn't know when Jazz came home.

The next morning, we spent half the day at the castle. Lilly has a few friends at the castle but she's starting to outgrow them. She's also starting to learn how to interact and not just have the two of them play the same game twice. Megan of course doesn't like to play with others. If I put her with anyone besides Dawn, she gets super jealous and doesn't like to participate. Both Lilly and Megan are little girls, though, and Dr. Richardson says it's normal.

The first time we had a therapy session after Prom was uncomfortable. I didn't want to tell Dr. Richardson about this new development. I didn't think Sam did either. So the entire session was highly uncomfortable. I didn't want to open up too much, afraid of what I would say or worse, show. The biggest change, though, was leaving Lilly and Megan at home with Dom and Gage. Before, it was easy to hide. Now, the hostility is so thick you can cut it with a knife.

"Before you go to your appointment, can I have a word, Danny," Richardson asked.

"Go on," I told Sam and Tucker. Sam gave me a sympathetic look. Like I ever had a chance of hiding this.

"We'll be in the waiting room," Sam replied softly.

As they closed the door, I decided to get it out. "Vlad told Megan she was mine and his," I replied.

"How is she handling it," Richardson asked.

"Shutting Sam out, tantrums, getting into trouble," I answered. "We're trying to deal with it but we've completely discredited ourselves to Megan."

"What about Vlad," she asked. "How does she regard him?"

"To me, she thinks he hung the sun, the moon and the stars. I can't be sure, though. I've restricted his access to her."

"First you lie to her and now you forbid her from seeing her real father. Do you think you are sending the best message?"

"It's a consequence," I answered. "I will allow Blue and Dawn to come over but he cannot see her. He has to deal with the consequences."

"There are other ways to punish Vlad," Richardson replied. "Megan will only see the punishment she receives."

"Her punishment," I declared in shock. "How is preventing Vlad from seeing Megan a punishment to her?"

"Danny, she is an infant," Richardson declared. "Stop looking at the girls as adults. They are not. Megan will not see it as a consequence to Vlad the same way Lilly does not see it as her harmless choice. Neither girl understands the other side of the coin. Megan sees it as she's being restricted because she's only aware one person has feelings—herself. For her to get that it's a punishment to Vlad, she would have to realize Vlad has feelings. Lilly doesn't realize that her actions have consequences. For her to realize that she's hurting Vlad, she would have to realize that for every action there's a reaction. These girls are too young to comprehend that."

"What do I do," I asked, looking to my hands.

"You have to talk to her. Bring her to me. I can talk to her. I'll call Vlad and speak to him about it. You cannot make this worse by being stubborn. The most important question, though, is what does Sam have to do. Sam has to somehow move into Megan's life. She cannot force herself in yet she can't be allowed to be pushed out either. Sam has to find a balance of being firm but not controlling. To being loving yet not smothering. Sam's actions during this time is the most important."

"Thanks," I nodded. "I'll bring her by next time. I just don't know what to do. I can't figure out how Megan can love someone so much and then completely cut them off. I did it with Mom and Dad and it nearly killed me. She's only six months old."

"Share that with her," Richardson replied as I stood up. "Maybe she can relate."

"Maybe," I sighed. "I'll see you later. Thanks."

"Anytime you need me, I am here, Danny. I will never judge you nor will I tell you what to do. The best I can do is give you my advice."

"I know," I nodded. "Bye."

"Bye," she replied. I closed the door, heading to the waiting room.

"How did she take it," Sam asked as she and Tucker stood up. See, even they knew I didn't have a chance.

"She had some things to say," I replied. "I need to run in to Reynolds's office and have her tell me I'm okay. I'll be right back."

"You want us to go with you," Sam asked.

"You guys can stay out here. I won't be long."

"Okay," Sam replied as I went back to the room. Dr. Reynolds's door was open so she wasn't with a patient. I knocked on the door.

"Hey," Reynolds replied. "Come on in. I'll check you out and let you be on your way."

"I need to set up an appointment for Megan," I replied. "She needs more immunizations and she needs her checkup."

"How about this week," she asked.

"Sounds good," I nodded. "Saturday is Jazz's graduation day. So anytime other than Friday, please. I'll have a lot of ghosts to clean up before the graduation."

"Wednesday," she asked me.

"Sounds good," I replied. Reynolds brought over the tools she needed for my checkup.

3 3 3

Lilly climbed into bed and I kissed her head. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well."

"Night, Daddy," Lilly replied, snuggling down in her bed. I pulled the covers up to her neck and tucked her in. I picked up Megan next but instead of putting her in her crib, I carried her to my bed. Sam was taking a shower so I had time.

"Can we have an honest conversation," I asked Megan.

"What," Megan asked.

I laid down on my bed, cradling her between my side and my arm. "About our family. I want you to be open with me. If you have something to say, I want you to say it."

"Okay," Megan sighed.

"I know we lied to you," I started out gently. "I know it wasn't fair of us to keep this secret from you and we were wrong. Sam and I are very sorry that we lied to you and we want your forgiveness."

"Why Sam no ask," Megan asked.

"Sam has been asking this," I replied, my voice calm. "She just hasn't asked in direct terms. We want to work through this. It will be hard but we are willing to work with you. Will you work with us?"

"Sam no mama," Megan replied. She snuggled into me. "You are."

"You can call me mommy if you want," I asked, looking to my back wall in aggravation. She just doesn't understand. She does not understand. "I just want you to talk to Sam again. Can you do that?"

"Leave Sam," Megan replied.

"No, honey," I replied. "Whether or not that you accept Sam, I am not leaving her. I do not give up on my family. I love you and your sister. I love your aunts and your uncle. I love your grandparents. I love Vlad and Blue and Dawn. I would not give up on any of them. I will not give up on Sam either."

"Mama and Dada together," Megan replied.

"No, honey," I said, rubbing her head. "Mama and Dada are over, honey. That's all there is to it."

I heard Megan sniffle, causing me to feel for her. I remember when I thought Mom and Dad were going to get a divorce. It scared me to death. I rolled over from my back to my side, pulling her close to me and hugging her tight. Megan started to cry, causing me to stoke her hair and whisper to her. She just needed to let out this frustration. If she needed to cry, I'd let her. She needs to get that Vlad and I were over before she was born and we would never get back together.

"Mama no love us," Megan cried, her voice winded.

"What," I asked, alarmed. I raised up, bringing my child with me. "What makes you say that, Megan?"

"You love Sam. You forget us," Megan cried.

"No, sweetie," I said, swallowing hard. "Just because Vlad and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean that I don't love you. I love you. Dada loves you. Uncle Blue loves you. Sam loves you. We can all be a family."

"I love you, Mama," Megan cried.

"I love you, too, Megan," I said, kissing her head. "I love my girls with all my heart."

"Then choose us," Megan replied. "Leave Sam."

"Lilly doesn't want that," I said softly. "Have you talked to your sister?"

"Lilly no right," Megan replied. "Lilly bad."

"Lilly is not bad," I said, surprised. "Why would you call your sister bad for not having the same opinion as you?"

"Not bad," Megan declared. She took deep breaths, on the verge of hyperventilating. "Love Lilly."

"Of course you do," I said softly. "Then what do you mean?"

"Me good," Megan replied. "Mama and Dada together. Lilly bad. Mama and Sam together."

"Oh," I nodded my head. "Lilly is not wrong. You are not wrong. You both have your own opinions. If I loved Vlad, then I would stay with Vlad. I love Sam, though, so I'm going to stay with Sam. Matters of opinion does not change the outcome."

"No change," Megan asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"Call Sam," Megan asked.

"Yes, you can call her Sam. She won't mind."

"Okay," Megan replied. I kissed her head. It was a small victory but I took a step in the right direction. I won't be able to turn around Vlad's mess in one night.

"Are you hungry," I asked.

"Yes," Megan replied. I raised my shirt up with one hand, taking it off. Megan snuggled up to my nipple as my breasts ballooned. Megan started to nurse as I raked my hand through her hair. This is so screwed up. I'm glad these two are the only ones I'm going to have. I don't think I could take another child like this.

Sam came into my room, drying her hair. Seeing Megan, she moved to the table. Sam tries to give Megan her space. Even though Megan said she would give in a little, I don't know if that means letting Sam that close to her. Sam watched Megan, heartbreak on her face. I hoped this could end relatively soon. I hate how much this is hurting Sam.

After about forty minutes of nursing, Megan fell asleep on my breast. I transferred her to her crib and then went back to my bed. I picked up my shirt, heading to the table. "I talked with Megan," I started out softly. "I think she understands that I'm not going back to Vlad. She asked me if she could call you Sam. I think we're in no position to be picky." Sam agreed with me. "I think she will give you a chance now."

"I hope," Sam nodded. "I don't deserve her love and trust but I miss our bond. I can't understand how Vlad can turn her against me so quickly."

"I don't know either, Sam," I sighed. "I remember alienating my parents and how much it hurt. I can't see any of that hurt on her. I don't know if she's just hiding it well or if she's not that upset about it."

"Me either," Sam said, her voice breaking. I took her in my arms and Sam leaned against me. I heard her voice break but Sam covered her breakdown quickly, trying not to let me know how hurt she was. I rubbed her shoulder, trying to soothe her. "I'm sorry," Sam whimpered. "I don't want to make you choose between your girls and me."

"They're our girls," I said firmly. "Megan may disown you, Sam, but you are her mother. I will always consider you her mother."

"I'm sorry," Sam repeated. I just held her, waiting for her to dry her tears. Sam doesn't want to show me any weakness. I never see it anyway.

3 3 3

The next few days saw a dramatic change. Megan wouldn't call Sam Mom but she did talk to her and even let her do things for her. On Saturday, we went to Jazz's graduation. Even Megan attended but she sat with Gage away from us. Megan wanted Jazz to be able to see her so we agreed that she could sit somewhere she wouldn't be recognized. The only real problem we had was Skulker showed up. He wasn't there to attack me—nor was her there to attack anyone—he came solely because Jazz was graduating. I nearly died of embarrassment. I took him to an empty area, close to Megan and Gage and told him to stay put.

A week and a half later, school was dismissed for the summer. I had a lot more time on my hands—no work and no camp for the time being. By the next week, I celebrated my birthday. For the first time since I became half ghost, nothing happened on my birthday. Wow. I was waiting in agony all day for nothing. I'm not complaining, either. Saturday, Joseph was discharged. The entire family took the Ops Center to the base to pick him up. We even picked up his parents from North Dakota. Joseph ran straight for Jazz, picking her up and spinning her around. They kissed passionately.

"Yes," Jazz breathed heavily once they broke the kiss. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"I'll never leave you again," Joseph declared. "I promise you, I'll be with you for an eternity." Joseph's parents took the next turn but surprisingly, Joseph went to me next. He shook my hand. "I owe you one, Danny. Thank you for taking care of my girl."

"She's my sister, Joseph," I replied. "Nothing owed. I'll always look after my own."

"Well, now she's mine," Joseph replied. He held Jazz close to him. "And I'm hers."

"Welcome home, soldier," Dad addressed.

"Thank you, sir," Joseph replied.

3 3 3

We flew back to North Dakota but surprisingly, Joseph stayed with us. We flew back to Illinois but Joseph declined our offer of staying at Fentonworks. We saw a lot less of Jazz with Joseph in town. It wasn't long after Joseph was discharged that Jazz started making frequent trips to the bathroom. I was worried she was getting sick. I decided if I noticed one more time, I'd check up on her. One morning, around two, I was coming in from my patrol to hear someone dashing down the hall. Instead of climbing into bed, I went to investigate. I waited outside until Jazz came out of the bathroom.

"Hey," I asked.

"Hey," Jazz replied. Well, she don't look sick. "You just getting home?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Are you feeling okay, Jazz?"

"Yeah," Jazz perked up. "I just really had to use the bathroom. I'm okay."

I was surprised. "You had to use the bathroom?"

"That's where I was," Jazz laughed. "I've had a lot to drink today. I'm okay."

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes," Jazz declared with a laugh. "What's up with you?"

"Have you noticed how many times you've had to run to the bathroom?"

"Have you," Jazz declared, upset.

"I can't help but notice," I declared, raising my hand up in surrender. "I'm just worried. If you need any healing, I'm here."

"I'm just peeing a lot, okay," Jazz declared. I flinched.

"Too much information," I declared, stepping away. "Jeez! I didn't need to know that!"

"You brought it up," Jazz retorted.

"Goodnight," I declared, going to bed. I checked on my girls and climbed into bed. Sam was reading in bed. "Hey."

"Everything okay," Sam asked.

"I went to check on Jazz," I replied. "I thought she was sick or something. She's fine."

Sam put her bookmark in and returned her book to the bedside. "Okay. Well, let's get some sleep. We're still heading to the lake tomorrow, right?"

"As far as I can tell," I replied. "You never know what tomorrow will bring. At least I don't."

"Goodnight," Sam replied.

3 3 3

At breakfast, we were all rushing to finish eating. Dom and Gage were feeding the girls upstairs and we were supposed to meet Vlad, Blue and Dawn at Lake Summerset around eight. Tucker and Valerie were supposed to arrive around noon because they both had something to do. Tucker got a call last night so he will be repairing someone's computer and Valerie is supposed to give her dad a ride to the airport so he could visit her grandmother. They didn't go to New York last year and he wanted to see her this year. For the first time, Valerie is able to stay home alone for more than a month. They'd join us after their work was done.

Jazz was meeting Joseph for some reason this morning (I don't know why it was such a big surprise. They spend every day together) so she passed on the outing too. Both Lilly and Megan were super excited about going to the lake. Sam and I liked to never got them down last night. Sam and I finished our breakfast but as I was standing up, I noticed Jazz pushing her food around.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Just not hungry," Jazz replied. "I think I'm nervous about the surprise Joseph has for me."

"There's going to be a surprise," I asked.

"He won't tell me where we're going," Jazz replied. "He just said to be ready to go by ten. I'm anxious."

"Well, if you need me give me a call."

"Where are you kids going," Mom asked me.

"The lake," I replied. "We're taking Lilly so she can play."

"Is Tucker going with you," Mom asked.

"He got a job last night," Sam replied. "He'll join us around noon. That's about the same time that Valerie should be getting back from the airport."

"I'll be surprised if either one shows up," I laughed. "Valerie unsupervised. Please. I wouldn't let that go to waste."

"He has a month," Sam shrugged. "He's got plenty of time."

"Maybe I should invite her over here," Mom said, crossing her arms. "That's not such a good idea."

"Tucker won't do anything stupid," I smirked. "Well, if anyone needs me, give us a call. Talk to you later!"

"Have fun," Jazz called. Sam and I headed outside where Lilly and Megan were already buckled in the car.

"Thank you, ladies. You may be dismissed. Thank you for coming in and doing this for us today."

"Anytime, sire," Gage replied.

"We'll be available if need arises, sire," Dom replied. They nodded and vanished. Jeez, I'd love to know how they do that.

"Ready," Sam asked me.

"Yes," the girls declared. I laughed.

"The electorate has spoken," I smirked. Sam opened her door as I went in through the top down. We took off for the lake.

3 3 3

When we arrived, Dawn and Blue were in the water as Vlad was sitting on the bank. Lilly climbed out of the car as Megan was trying. I helped her the rest of the way out. The girls were shedding out of their clothes as they ran down to the water. Sam and I were picking up the clothing as we came to it.

"Stay around Blue, girls," I declared. Sam and I sat down heavily in the lawn chairs Vlad had set up. "Jeez, you made a monster."

"Me," Vlad laughed.

"You're the one with the indoor pool," I declared. I chuckled.

"Maybe you're right," Vlad chuckled. "Has Jasmine set a date yet?"

"As far as I know, there is no date," I replied. "They've just set it in stone. They will be married."

"Let me know so I can send a gift," Vlad replied.

"I will," I replied. Vlad pulled out two longnecks. "Thanks."

"You're not planning on breastfeeding for a few hours, right?"

"I sure ain't," I declared. I popped the top off the first one and handed it to Sam. When I finished popping the top of the second one, Sam and I tipped our bottles together and took a drink.

"Have any lime," Sam asked.

Vlad reached down and pulled a lime bottle out of the cooler. "Heads up." He tossed it to Sam.

"Now we're talking," Sam declared. I chuckled, taking another drink. Sam added the lime to her drink.

"I like a woman who drinks," Vlad remarked. "Maybe she isn't so bad."

"I have you to thank for it," Sam retorted.

"Then again," Vlad replied, popping the top off another beer. I chuckled, shaking my head.

3 3 3

It was truly the only time we could be together peacefully. When we were doing something without the Master's, Megan wouldn't stop complaining about missing Vlad. When Megan and Lilly would do something with Vlad, Dawn and Blue, Lilly would complain about missing Sam and I. When we got together, even though Megan would prefer Sam and Blue to stay home, she usually enjoyed herself.

When we arrived at home, Jazz still hadn't made it home. It had been two hours since I last had alcohol so I breastfed Megan and put her down for her nap. Lilly was playing upstairs while Sam, Tuck, Val and I went downstairs.

"Heard anything from Jazz," I asked.

"Joseph picked her up this morning and that's the last time I heard from her. Did you kids have fun?"

"Oh yeah," Tucker said sarcastically. "Anytime with Vlad is fun, fun, fun!"

"Vlad," Dad declared, surprised. "You didn't mention going out with Vlad."

"You'd give me grief about it," I replied, putting my hand behind my neck. "Yeah, Sam, Lilly and I spent time with Vlad, Blue and Dawn."

"How are Blue and Dawn?"

"They're good," I replied. "Vlad and Blue are talking about another baby. Vlad says in the next year. Blue says in the next three." I laughed.

"Good luck with that," Sam snorted. "He should already consider himself lucky."

"Did the girls have fun," Mom asked.

"What," I asked, looking up alarmed.

"Lilly and Dawn," Mom added. I studied her carefully. She looked nervous but I couldn't tell what for.

"They had a blast," I replied in a monotone voice. Mom smiled slightly, taking the edge off the moment. "Vlad has an indoor pool so they couldn't wait to swim in the lake."

"Do Dawn and Lilly get along," Dad asked.

"Oh, yeah," I replied. "The girls get along well. I have no problem with Dawn and Lilly." I have more problems with Megan and Lilly although that feud has seen worse times.

"Where is Lilly," Mom asked.

"Playing," I replied. "She had her nap this afternoon so I told her bath time at six."

"What about the boys," Tucker asked.

"Naptime," Dad answered. "Jamie literally wore himself out. Jacky came and got us when Jamie laid down on the floor and fell asleep."

I chuckled. "At least they had fun. Where's Dani?"

"She and a few friends went out to the movies," Mom answered. "She said she'd be home around eight."

"Any guys in that group," I added, narrowing my eyes.

"Danny, you have got to let your little sister have some time on her own," Mom declared, crossing her arms. "You cannot control her life."

"I'm not controlling her life," I defended. "But I'm not going to let any guy take advantage of her! I'm her big brother. As far as they're concerned, I'm the date police."

Sam tried to stifle some giggles. "Danielle has already given up hope of getting a date as long as Danny is around. She's cool with it."

"Danielle doesn't even really want to date any of the guys Danny chases away," Tucker replied. "From what I gather, Dani likes it when he tells them to get lost."

"She may never want to date," Dad replied. "Vlad did more damage than impregnating her. She may never have a healthy sex life… and I'm okay with that."

I laughed. "I'm on your side here," I replied. "I can't stand those guys at school hitting on her. She's much better than they are."

Mom laughed slightly. "Does it ever occur to you that she looks like you and the guys at your school hit on her? Do you ever wonder if they would like you?"

"What," I declared. "No, no, no. Even if they did, that would not be good for me." Mom covered her face, laughing slightly, and I got what she was leading to. "No," I scolded. "I do not have feelings for any man!"

"It's okay if you do," Mom said seriously. "Just as long as he's your age."

"It is absolutely not okay," Sam declared. Tucker laughed. "I mean… I don't know what I mean."

"Hey, look at it this way," Tucker added. "You can claim that your rejection turned him gay." Tucker started laughing hard.

"Excuse me," Sam said nicely to Mom and Dad. Sam grabbed his beret and stuffed it in his mouth. "You'd better hope that's the only thing I do to you!"

"Play nice, Sam," Dad chuckled. He reclined in his chair.

"I know technically I was gay but it was for one man and only once," I declared. "I assure you I only have eyes for women now."

"I'm just concerned, Danny, that's all," Mom remarked. "You haven't dated anyone since Vlad. If you do like a guy, it's okay. Just, please, find one closer in age."

"Don't worry so much, Mom," I replied. We all sat down, awaiting six o'clock or Jazz's arrival, whatever comes first.

3 3 3

Jazz came home around five-forty-five but she wasn't looking too good. "Are you okay," Mom declared, rushing to her side.

"I've heard of sea sickness," Joseph replied as he came in behind her, "but I've never heard of air sickness."

"Jazz never gets sick in the air," Mom replied, feeling her temperature. "Wait? You guys flew somewhere."

"I bought a round trip plane ticket to New York City. We visited a few homes up there."

"New York City, to live," I declared. I guess I never thought about it.

"No," Jazz shook her head. "I told Joseph on the plane. I don't want to go to any of those schools anymore. I want to stay in Illinois."

"What," Mom asked, in shock. "But you've talked about going to those schools for years. What happened, honey?"

"Life happened," Jazz declared. "We have a war about to spring up any minute. We don't know when it's going to happen. I like my job here. I like ghost hunting."

"No, Jazz," I shook my head. "Do not put your life on hold for the ghosts. I can handle them."

"I'm not putting my life on hold," Jazz replied. "I am only doing it in a realistic way. The last thing that needs to happen is for us to be divided. I'll go to an instate school. No big deal."

"Jazz has a point," Tucker reluctantly said. "I mean… New York is way too far away for her to be from us. If she's still in the state, then we have a chance of getting her home."

"Samuels will probably ground all planes," Mom replied. "If that's what you want to do, honey, then we'll support it. Just don't do anything because you think it's your duty. None of you."

"I can't go anywhere," I chuckled. "I'll be lucky to get three years."

"You can do anything, Danny. This is not your responsibility," Mom said firmly.

"No, it is," Sam replied. "This is all of our responsibilities. It doesn't mean, though, that Jazz has to change her plans. The war doesn't start until a few more years. You have time."

"It's not just the war," Jazz sighed. "I've been thinking about this for a few years now."

"Years," I asked, confused. "Since when?"

"Really," Jazz declared. "You can't figure this out." Her voice got winded and it surprised me. She was on the verge of tears. "We thought we lost you, Danny. I can't stand the thought of getting that phone call."

"Oh, Jazz," I declared in surprise. "No, Jazz. You know I was fine. It just looked bad. I was never in any real danger."

"That's true," Jazz said, wiping her eyes, "but what about next time. Is it a far stretch that I won't get that phone call? I never want to look back, trying to find out the last thing I said to you. I never want to have any regrets, thinking there could have been something I could have done."

"What do you mean you thought Danny died," Mom declared. "When?"

"It was during that other timeline," I replied. "There was a brief span of time that I was unaccounted for and everyone thought I died. Jazz is scared I'll die and she won't be home."

"I'm sorry, Danny," Jazz whispered. "I can't stand it. I can't stand the thought of you dying."

"Hey," I smiled, trying to boost her spirits. "If it's any consolation, I'm not that fond of the idea of dying either. I'm going to be okay. That was a unique time. It's unlikely to happen."

"It's exactly aimed to happen again," Jazz replied firmly. "The day the portals bust open. And the day they escape… it's going to be worse. We're going to lose someone. Won't she be born soon?"

"You won't miss her birth," Sam laughed. "Trust me, you're going to be there."

"You're going to be her godmother," I replied. "She'll need someone to help her get into trouble."

"I can do that," Jazz smiled.

Joseph wrapped his arm around Jazz's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jazz nodded. "Bad place. I don't know why I'm such a wuss today."

"You don't have to apologize," Joseph replied. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Thanks," Jazz sighed.

"We'll look at some of the schools around here and look for a house. It's no big deal."

"I think I want to lay down," Jazz replied. "I still don't feel too good from the flight."

"You want some Ginger Ale," Mom asked.

"That'd be great," Jazz nodded. She started up the stairs.

"Danny," Joseph asked quietly. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure," I replied. "I'll be right back," I stated as Joseph and I went outside. Joseph led the way.

"Something is not right," Joseph replied. "I don't know if she's told you anything or not but she's acting weird."

"Weird how," I asked.

"She's constantly tired and she gets sick if she changes positions quickly. She even has a weird appetite. We went out to eat last week and she ate about ten pounds of rolls. She wouldn't eat anything else. I asked her if she was feeling all right but she keeps telling me she's fine. I'm really worried."

"No," I whispered, in shock. "Thanks, Joseph. If I find out anything, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Danny," Joseph replied in shock. I ran back in the house and up to my room. I headed straight for Sam's book shelf.

"What's going on," Sam asked as she was getting Megan out of the crib.

"I think I know what's wrong with Jazz," I declared in shock. I pulled the book out and flipped through the first few pages. My heart caught in my throat as I read the list. "She's pregnant."

"What," Sam asked.

"She's pregnant with Joey," I declared, looking to Sam. Tucker was there, too, his feet propped up on Megan's toy chest that he had pulled there for that purpose. "These boys have snuck up on me! I wasn't prepared for Jacky and Jamie and I completely forgot to take into consideration how close Joey and the boys are in age. Jazz is pregnant."

"Oh, man," Sam sighed in realization. "We have enough babies as it is. What are we going to do with another one."

"Joseph wants them to move out together," I replied. "Unless they put their plans on hold for this development, I'd say they'll be moving out."

"You'd better be the one to talk to her," Tucker replied.

"Yeah," I nodded. I looked to Sam. "You got the girls."

"Yes," Sam nodded. "Go talk to your sister. You are the best one to help her through this. She may be out of school, but I'd hardly call her ready for parenthood."

"No," I shook my head. "This is going to be a shocker to her."

I left my room and headed down the hall. I gently knocked on Jazz's door. "Yeah," Jazz asked, her voice distracted.

"It's me," I spoke gently. "Can I come in?"

"Give me a minute," Jazz declared. I could hear her rushing around in a panic. She may already know. "Okay."

I opened the door and she was sitting on her bed. "Hey."

"Hey," Jazz smiled. "Whatda need?"

"Do you remember that clip I showed when half the planet was wiped out?"

"Yeah," Jazz spoke, her voice drained. She knows.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Jazz declared, putting her head in her hands. "I swear Danny, I had plans to attend an in-state college but now I can't attend any college. I'm nearly eleven weeks pregnant, Danny. I'm scared to death. It's not Joseph's."

"You can't lie to him, Jazz," I said softly. "I've told you, Joseph accepts Joey. He raises him as his own."

"Your dreams change, though. I have such a good thing. Would it be such a bad plan to pretend I got pregnant the day he was discharged?"

"It's a lie, Jazz," I said softly. "You tell me."

"What do I tell Mom and Dad," Jazz asked.

"It's up to you," I said softly. "Just know anything you need you got. I've been down this road a couple times."

"Thank you," Jazz replied.

"Now, I get to play uncle now. Lift it up!"

Jazz laughed through her tears, her blood shot eyes actually getting some life returning. She stood up and raised her shirt up to the base of her bra. It was subtle but I saw the outline. There was no baby, though. It is too soon for her to be showing because of a baby.

"Thank you, Danny. You're the best brother ever."

"Only because I'm the only brother you know," I laughed.

"No," Jazz denied. "Because you are the best example of humankind."

Today was Sam's birthday and I was waiting for Sam on the roof of the Ops Center. All this time and I still couldn't get my fire power. I'd worked so hard, too, even requesting help from Grandma Simmons. It was just too soon. So that meant there was a change in plan for this evenings event. I was so nervous yet so excited. I couldn't sit still.

"Hey," Sam said as she stepped out of the adjoining room.

"Hey," I said, my voice catching. Dang it, Fenton, she's going to know something's different.

"What's going on," Sam asked.

"Just please, give me the room to lead. Just this once." I don't have the control to keep calm. I'm coming out of my skin.

"Sure," Sam laughed. "Let's go."

I took her hand and I flew her to that same tree where I gave her the ring. Today, I would replace that ring with something a lot more meaningful. The sun was starting to set, just as I planned. We'd had a good day today but I knew Sam had no idea this was coming.

We ascended through the clouds into a soft glow. As soon as we were above the clouds, Sam saw the source of the glow. Hundreds of candles floated in the sky. Not just any candles, either. Candles made from my ice. That's how they 'floated' as they appeared. They were attached to the clouds.

"Danny," Sam declared, covering her mouth. "What is this?"

"Sam, you know how much I love you," I started out. Of all the words I considered saying, I decided to forget the practice I put in on my late night shifts. This would come straight from the heart. "We've been through a lot together. The first time I saw you cry was the portal accident. I'll never forget those tears because it meant you loved me. I was too dumb to realize I loved you, too, of course, but I've always loved you. I've been hurt before but yet my heart has not one scar. That's because you healed it. You healed me. Sometimes I think I'll never be able to pull away from Vlad and then I look at you. You are all I'll ever need. I love the life we've made for each other. I love the way you care for our girls and I can't wait to give you a little life to carry of your own. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, Sam." I bended down to one knee, floating as if I was on solid ground, still holding her hand in mine. I produced the box that was on my human form, opening it with one hand to display the black diamond. "Samantha Annabel Manson, would you be my wife?"

Sam was fighting tears as she nodded yes. I became more level with her as Sam wrapped around my neck. "I love you so much, Danny."

"I love you, too, Sam," I whispered. We kissed passionately. Sam settled at a comfortable distance from me, removing the class ring to her right hand. I removed the black diamond ring from the box and slipped it on her left hand. Sam held out the back of her hand so she could view the ring on her hand.

"Danny, I am so surprised," Sam declared. "I never thought you would propose. I thought we were already engaged."

"This makes it official," I smiled. "I just wanted you to have something. We don't have to set a date. It doesn't have to be anytime soon. I just want you to know you're my girl and I'm your guy."

"A ring or even a piece of paper doesn't say that," Sam smiled. She kissed me again. "Love is so much more than material things."

"I couldn't agree more," I nodded. We kissed again.

3 3 3

Sam couldn't wait to go tell her grandmother. I barely got her to agree to do it the next morning. I started thinking after the breakfast we had with Granny Manson about my own parents. What would be the consequences of telling Mom and Dad that we're a couple. Well, for one, they'd forbid us from being in the same room but for two, they might consider Vlad's confession about Megan as truth. If I tell them about Sam, I have to be prepared to tell them about Megan.

I considered it for a while but I nearly made my mind up when I saw that heartbreak on Sam's face when she had to take the ring off. There was no way she could wear her engagement ring in the house without speculation. That alone was nearly enough for me to say screw it.

Sam didn't want to, though. Whether it was because of me or because she really didn't want to tell them I don't know, though.

Two days later, the day the camp opened, I got fire. I called for ectoplasm. I got flames. All I can say is 'sorry Box Ghost.' He was none too happy.

A few days later, Megan and I were alone in my room. I was doing homework but Megan was exploring.

"What's this, Mama," Megan asked me as she was looking over Sam's jewelry. She had spotted the ring.

"That's Sam's ring," I said softly, standing up. "Someone gives that to someone very special when they want to spend the rest of forever with them."

"Someone wanna spend forever with Sam," Megan asked. I came to be behind Megan.

"Yes, someone does," I smiled. I knelt beside of my youngest. "I gave that to Sam on her birthday. Do you remember when that was?"

"You," Megan declared in shock.

"Yes, me," I replied softly. "I've asked Sam to marry me. She said yes."

"No," Megan declared, upset. "Mama and Dada supposed to get together."

Not this again. "Megan," I sighed. "We've had this conversation. Vlad and I are over."

"No," Megan declared. She blasted off, going through the ceiling. It scared me to death because I didn't know if she knew how to fly and phase at the same time. She made it through.

"Megan," I declared, following her. However, I couldn't find her. "Megan?"

3 3 3

I had never been so scared in my life. I had everyone looking for Megan. I just couldn't find her. As the sun came up that next morning, and I still didn't have my baby, I became animalistic. The only place left to search was Vlad's. I was there by six o'clock.

I damn near knocked down the door to get into Vlad's house.

"What," Vlad demanded as he stormed down the stairs. "Daniel?"

"You'd better tell me now where my baby is," I seethed.

"Megan or Lilly," Vlad asked breathless.

I was at his throat in a second and we both hit the wall hard. "You damn well know which one. Now where is Megan, Vlad? I am not fucking around."

"Daniel, I don't know," Vlad declared. "I swear I don't!"

"The same way you swore you didn't have Dani," I seethed. "This is my daughter," I hissed. "You'd better surrender her now."

"Daniel, I swear on my life that I don't have Megan," Vlad cried out. "This is not helping! We have got to find her."

"Where else is she Vlad," I demanded. "I can't find her on the radar. You have hidden her the same way you hid Dani."

"This is an even bigger reason to work together," Vlad declared. "Let me transport to her. I may be able to find her. What about the Reality Gauntlet? Please, Daniel, I can't lose my angel. Killing me won't bring Megan home!" I released my grip from his neck.

"Oh, my God," I breathed, stepping away. I saw tears in Vlad's eyes. "You don't have her."

"No, I do not," Vlad declared hysterically. "Something is horribly wrong, Daniel. You should be able to find her!"

I collapsed to my knees in grief. "Megan's gone," I said sensationless. It was starting to sink in. Before, I couldn't find her. Now, she's missing.

"Hey," Vlad declared. He picked me up, holding me himself. "We are going to find Megan! Don't you break down on me, here."

"If you don't have her, Vlad, who does," I asked hysterically. It was starting to sink in. A stranger has my baby.

"We don't know that," Vlad replied. "Megan could just be lost. She exerted a lot of power last night. Her powers were fueled by emotion. She could have accessed a power she was new to."

"There are ghosts out there who want our children, Vlad," I declared, looking to him. "Who isn't going to take advantage of this?"

"If they know what is best for them, they will leave her alone. They have the entire Ghost Zone coming down on them now."

3 3 3

It was the largest movement I had ever seen in my life. Thousands of ghosts searching for my daughter. However, after another day of searching, still no results. I wouldn't stop, though. Not until my daughter was safe with me or the person responsible for her harm was obliterated or dead. My grandparents would let me know if any news from the Ghost Zone came out. Vlad tried teleporting to her with no success. No one could figure out why we couldn't find her.

Tucker was doing another search but nothing was showing up. There was Vlad, Blue, Dawn, Lilly, Tucker, Sam, Dani and I on the map but that was it. We were missing one signal. As Tucker was trying to reprogram it, I nearly lost all control. It has been more than twenty-four hours since I saw my daughter. Vlad held me up for maybe the six dozenth time since six o'clock this morning.

"Shh," Vlad soothed me. "We're going to find her."

"This is my fault, Vlad," I cried. I broke down, crying on his shoulder. "She flew away because of me. I'm to blame."

"No," Vlad whispered. "Don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong."

"I'm so sorry," I whimpered. "I failed our daughter and now she'll die because of it."

"The hell she will," Tucker declared. "I'm not giving up and neither should you!"

"We can't find her, Tucker. Who's going to take care of her? Even if she isn't in enemy's hands, how will she feed herself. We've lost her."

"No," Sam denied. "She's going to be okay. We just have to look at this from a different perceptive."

"We've checked the greater Amity Park area. Where else can she be," Skulker asked.

"Maybe that's the problem," Dani stated. "We've been checking only this area. Her fathers have transportation. Is it too hard to imagine her teleporting?"

I looked up. "That could explain how she got away so fast. She transported and now she's stuck!"

"She could be anywhere," Vlad declared.

"No, she can't," Tucker exclaimed. He started typing fast. "If she were anywhere, she'd show up on the radar. Her signal is being blocked so that means her potential location has radically changed." He turned towards us. "There is only two places she can be: the island or the Ghost Zone."

"The island," Vlad declared. "No, that's not possible. It has to be the Ghost Zone. She can't get into the island."

"Exactly," Tucker declared. "She couldn't get in and now she's stranded in the ocean. The shield has already lowered her signature. Imagine her using her powers for more than twenty-four hours."

I held my hand out, prepared to transport when Vlad put his hand on my shoulder. Before I accessed my power, Vlad and I disappeared. However, Lilly piggybacked on Vlad. All three of us were transported.

"Lilly," I declared.

"I'm not abandoning my little sister," Lilly declared. I noticed we were standing on a small island.

"Where are we, Vlad? This isn't the island."

"No," Vlad replied. "Megan hasn't been using her powers non-stop. She would have this island for cover. Someone is here." He turned to Lilly. "You should not have come, Lillian!"

"Megan," I cried. I picked up my toddler, cradling her to my chest. "Megan!"

"Mama," I heard Megan's voice. I looked around wildly. Before I saw her, though, I felt blasts raining down but it wasn't on me. "Mama, Dada," Megan screamed in terror.

"Hold still you little brat," I heard a rough voice.

"Get her before the Halfa gets to her," another voice declared. "If he gets her back, we'll never get this opportunity again!"

"Megan," I screamed. Vlad and I took off in opposite directions. I had no idea where she was or where they were. My hearing was so good. It was a small island but by no means local. There were ton of places for them to hide. Heavy drooping trees and large craters were everywhere. As I passed a tight crater, I thought of Lilly. I had baggage and it was slowing me down. Lilly could mean the difference of life and death for Megan. "Here, Lilly. I want you to hide here and don't come out for anything, am I clear!"

"Okay, Daddy," Lilly replied. I put her down and resumed my search. I took to the sky, hoping the height would give me an advantage. It didn't. The trees blocked my view.

"Megan," I screamed.

"Megan," Vlad called out just as frantic.

"Blow the place apart," one of the voices declared. "Now!"

Thoughts of Lilly went through my mind. Now not only was my baby here, so was my eldest. "No," I screamed. I didn't know where the attack was coming from. For such a fucking small island, the hiding places was exponential.

"Mama," I heard Megan cry out frantically.

"Megan," I heard Lilly cry. I looked to the rock but she wasn't there. I couldn't even protect Lilly.

"There's one of them," one of the voices announced.

"Let's get it," the second one declared. I looked below me but I couldn't see anything. What the hell is going on?

"Vlad," I screamed. "Can you see Lilly?"

"Where the hell are you," Vlad demanded.

"God damnit Vlad, find our daughters," I screamed. Don't worry about me. I sensed a power and it was huge. I turned in that direction and darted for the energy. I arrived just in time to see Lilly lift a shield and the two ghosts bounce off the shield. Lilly kept running and I saw why. Megan was peeking her head out of a crater.

"Megan," Lilly cried. She made it to Megan as I flew towards the girls. A sharp pain hit me from the side, in the opposite direction from the thugs after my children, before I could get to them, though.

"I don't think so, halfa. We're not letting this go to waste."

The ghost that attacked me was hurled past me. "Keep your hands off him," Vlad declared. He floated beside of me, in ghost form. "This is my family!"

Dozens of ghosts started to surround us. "You're not taking those brats out alive," one declared. He dusted himself off. "We've waited too long for this opportunity. So long, in fact, you multiplied again. They will destroy us. But not if we destroy them first."

"You're the threat I heard about," Vlad growled.

"The Coalition," he announced. "We banded together when the first brat was born. When we sensed the second one alone, it was too good to pass up. Problem is she's too powerful! We can't get to her unless she comes out."

"You will not harm my daughters," I seethed. Upwards of fifty ghosts surrounded us. "They're not pushovers, Vlad. They're all tens."

"I'll die for my family," Vlad announced.

I powered ectoplasm in my hand, "So will I."

"Destroy the children while we deal with the parents," the leader (I think) announced. About ten of them broke off.

"You leave them alone," I declared. I shot the first shot but it wasn't the last. The remaining forty jumped on me at the same time. I lost count how many times I was hit. They didn't hit just once and they didn't do it one at a time. I knew what they were doing. My energy was dropping fast.

I took a deep breath, releasing a ghostly wail. As the area around me cleared, I noticed ghosts on Vlad as well. I think fifty was all that was there but they weren't pushovers. Each one was powerful. I tried to fly to my girls. It wouldn't matter. As long as I could get to them and get us to Vlad, we could escape this. I had to protect them. However, as I flew in the direction of my children, I was yanked back. Volts of electricity jolted through my body as ghost after ghost attacked me.

I capped them in ice, I flamed them, I blasted them away, I ghostly wailed them but it would only temporarily set them back. They were too powerful to send back to the Ghost Zone. I didn't have a thermos on me and I was screwed. Lord only knows how long it will take Sam and Tucker to realize something is wrong and then what? Six hours before they can get down here. We'll all be dead by then.

I only have one choice. I blasted the ghosts away and quickly opened a portal completely surrounding me. Hopefully they will come at me and be sent into the abyss. Three ghosts charged at me but vanished in the portal. They weren't fools, though, and the rest stopped. Three ghosts out of forty isn't impressive.

I tried to open a portal behind a cluster and it worked. However, they were sent directly behind me, effectively hitting me. I sent out another blast of cold air and tried to shatter them. Before I could hit the ice with my energy, it shattered, freeing the ghost. I was hit in the face with a blast.

I landed on my back to see a ghost with a pole made out of energy. The pole was thrusting towards my core. I cried out, forcing a shield up and rolling out of the way. Just as I rectified myself, a shot of pain went through my back and I cried out. I reached back to pull out a small piece of ecto-energy. It was shaped like a piece of glass.

I barely noticed the first ghost thrusting the pole at me again but this time I wasn't quick enough to react. The pole went through me, completely impaling me. I hit my knees, in shock. It didn't hurt but I knew it was only a trick of the mind. I glanced at Vlad to see him mouthing my name in horror. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a blinding white light consumed the area where my girls were. One by one, the light consumed the ghosts until I was swallowed by it too.

**AN: Okay, there are only two more chapters left to this series. Leave me a message!**

**(Four)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Sorry. You would never believe the day I just had. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This story contains adult content. This chapter also contains character death, slash and adult situations. I'm shutting up now. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 20: Rekindled Spirits**

The light started to fade but none of the ghosts were around except for Vlad. The entire island laid in ruin, tree trunks, limbs and boulders were everywhere. Vlad was by my side as I fell forward. Vlad rolled me over gently and I saw my girls running to me. "Mama," Megan cried. She was limping.

"Megan," I coughed. "I love you."

"You need to reserve your energy, Daniel," Vlad demanded. He removed his jacket, pressing it to my wound. The pole went straight through me. It was no use.

"Daddy," Lilly cried. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't—."

"Don't be sorry," I whispered. "It's going to be okay. I love you girls."

"Daniel, don't you die on me," Vlad declared.

"It's okay, Vlad," I whispered. I could feel the darkness creeping on me. "I'm okay."

"Mama," Megan cried. She tugged on my shirt and I realized I was in human form. "No, Mama!"

"Vlad," I pleaded, "get them out of here. I don't want to traumatize them."

"You're not going to die, damnit," Vlad declared. "You're going to be okay!"

"I don't have enough energy, Vlad," I whispered. I looked to Vlad but he was clouded in haze. I couldn't fight the darkness. "I love you, girls. Know that."

"Daddy," Lilly cried. She looked up to Vlad with tears in her eyes, "Do something!"

"I'm trying to rebuild his powers," Vlad sputtered out. "It's taking too long and I don't have enough!"

"What we do, Dada," Megan cried.

"I don't know," Vlad stuttered in tears. "Daniel!"

As the last of my strength was fading away, I took Vlad's hand. "I love you," I whispered. Vlad was swallowed by the darkness.

3 3 3

I floated in a long tunnel and it was the strangest thing I had ever felt. I looked to my hands in shock to see I looked exactly as I did before. My wound was gone. I was okay but Vlad and my girls were nowhere to be found. The glow down the tunnel on the right felt so peaceful… like that's where I belonged. I was compelled to go down that tunnel but I heard crying. I looked to the left to see my family.

"Daniel," Vlad's voice echoed. His voice went on in some kind of strange sequence—like in the movies.

"Mama," Megan screamed.

"Daddy," Lilly cried. Suddenly, the left tunnel looked better. I took a step.

I felt a tugging from the right. I looked back and it looked even better than before. As I prepared to take the step back towards the right tunnel, I heard a voice.

"Megan, please," a teen pleaded. I looked to the right to see a young girl with a white stripe through her hair—Lilly. "This isn't helping."

"It takes the pain away, if only for a minute," Megan retorted. She was a teen just like Lilly. Megan cut her wrist but it was with Ectoranium. She grabbed her arm in pain as Lilly turned away in tears.

"I miss him too, Megan," Lilly cried. She whispered almost incoherently, "But I can't lose you, either. Daddy died for you."

I was drawn to the left side again. I took another step. A chill went through me, forcing me to turn around. The right tunnel never looked better.

"Danny," Sam's voice cried out. "You cannot do this!" I looked to the left. Sam didn't look any different than she does today. "We need you, even if you are a ghost!"

"It's not helpful, Sam," I replied. "The girls need to move on. I can't force them to hang on like this."

"What about me," Sam cried.

"I love you, Sam," I replied, hesitantly, "but my girls come first." Another step.

A powerful wind blew through me and suddenly I was in pain. I screamed as if I was being pulled apart again. Nearly all my strength was gone by the time the pain was through. I looked up to see Fentonworks. In the corner, Jazz was soothing my girls. How did they get here? Did Vlad teleport them? How did I get here?

"No," I heard Mom shriek. In a split second, I was in the kitchen. I steadied myself, looking up. Vlad was holding me in his arms. Wait a second? How am I here and there at the same time…? Oh, no.

"I'm so sorry, Maddie," Vlad said in a monotone voice. "I tried everything I could. I'm so, so sorry."

"Wha-what happened," Dad asked. He wrapped his arms around himself, tearing up.

"There were too many ghosts," Vlad replied. "We were outnumbered."

"Where was he," Mom asked in a weak voice. "I-I haven't seen him since last night."

"Megan ran away," Vlad replied. "We've been trying to find her." He cradled the dead me in his hands. This is not good.

Mom rose slowly. "Give me my son."

Vlad planted a kiss on my head. "I love you, too, Daniel." Vlad started to cry as he handed Mom my body. Mom's knees buckled like I weighed a thousand pounds. She started down the stairs.

"Get out of here, Vlad," Dad growled. "You are no longer allowed in our home."

"There is nothing here I want anymore," Vlad replied. He started for the door. Vlad was right in front of me but he didn't even see me. He passed through me. Without commanding myself to do so, I followed Vlad into the living room. "Girls, pack your stuff."

"Mama," Megan cried.

"Mama's not coming back," Vlad replied.

"You will not take them," Jazz cried. She held onto them tighter.

"I've already lost Daniel. I have nothing else to lose. Give me my daughters."

"No," Jazz declared.

Vlad raised his hand and I became fearful. "No," Lilly cried. "No, please. I can't lose anyone else."

"Then go get your stuff," Vlad replied. He looked to Jazz. "I'm in no mood."

The girls left Jazz's grasp and passed Sam but she didn't lift a finger. Tucker was sitting beside of Sam, hugging her to him. She wasn't interacting with him, though. She just sat there on the couch, staring into open space. "Vlad," Tucker whispered miserably.

"I'm taking care of my girls," Vlad replied as he passed Tucker. "I've failed Daniel once. I won't fail him again."

In an instant, I was in my bedroom. Megan and Lilly were packing their things but they were so heartbroken. How could this happen? I died but now I'm an unfinished business ghost. I guess that's how someone gets to the two realms. Two tunnels: one leaves everything behind and the other, you're trapped. The right tunnel felt so good but the left one was irresistible. I guess if you have no regrets, choosing the one that feels good is a piece of cake.

Once the girls got their necessary belongings, they descended the stairs with Dom and Gage carrying their bags. Vlad picked the girls up and walked out of the house—no objection whatsoever. I followed my girls, all the way to the mansion. I could tell Blue hadn't heard the news when Megan was the first thing he said. "Thank God, baby girl. Where's Red?"

"Go unpack, girls. I need to talk to your Uncle Blue," Vlad replied.

"Unpack," Blue asked, confused. "What's going on, Vlad?"

The girls started up the stairs, my party trailing behind. Vlad took Blue to the living quarters. "Megan had teleported to the island and the shield had hidden her from us. Once we figured it out, I teleported Daniel and I to my landing island. Lilly hitched a ride and it was only us three. When we got there, Megan was hiding from about fifty ghosts who had found out she was trapped on the island. Megan had hurt her leg and her energy had nose-dived. She was defenseless.

"When we made it there, the group decided to attack at once. Ten went after the girls and the rest were to keep us busy. Daniel was impaled but he was too weak to heal. I was giving him strength but it wasn't enough. Daniel didn't make it." Vlad spoke in a single toned voice. It was almost like he had no emotion whatsoever.

"What," Blue breathed. He covered his mouth. "The girls."

"They'll be with us," Vlad replied. "I'm not abandoning them."

"I'm sorry, Vlad," Blue whispered. He hugged him tightly and finally Vlad started to cry.

"I loved him, Blue. I'm sorry. I love you, too, but he'll always have my heart."

"I know," Blue cried with Vlad.

I faded again but this time I appeared in the basement of Fentonworks. My body laid on the examination table as Mom sat across from it, staring into space. I looked up to see Dani darting across the lab, Dad on her heels. "Danielle," Dad cried.

"No," Dani cried. "No! It's not true!" Dani stopped at my body, her hand hovering above my wound. "Danny," Dani screamed, hysterical. "No!"

"Danielle," Mom said, her voice broken.

"No, it's not possible," Dani denied. "He can't die!"

"I'm so sorry, honey," Mom said, her voice broken. "He couldn't survive this."

"This couldn't kill him," Dani denied.

"Sweetie, this isn't healthy for you."

Dani shrugged Dad's hand off her shoulder. "No! He would never give up on me so I'll never give up on him!"

"There's nothing left to fight for," Mom whispered. "He's already gone."

What seemed like the next moment, the lab was full of people. "How did this happen," Samuels asked heartbroken.

"The kids aren't talking," Mom replied. She seemed a little better. "Something about multiple ghosts. Vlad brought him home."

"This will not go unpunished," Samuels declared.

"I don't care about revenge," Mom snapped, looking to Samuels. "My little boy is dead! He was only seventeen years old, Samuels. If anyone is to blame, it is you! You are the one who worsened the situation. Danny warned you it would get worse! Now he is the first causality!"

"My Radar—my boy—is dead. Hell will freeze over before the bastards get away with it," Samuels hissed.

3 3 3

Moments blurred together. Sometimes I was with my girls. Others I was with my family at Fentonworks. Sam was the one that was the worst. My girls were taken care of but Sam cut herself off. She slipped on the ring at some time that I didn't see and she spent hours looking at it. I spent so much time with Sam.

Sam was crying herself to sleep in my bed, as I sat on the mattress and stroked her shoulder. She couldn't feel me and I had no effect on her world, but I could touch things. I thought I wouldn't have that ability but I did. I wished so badly that she could know I was here. She should be able to feel me.

"I miss you," Sam spoke softly. "Why did you have to die, Danny?"

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing for our girls," I replied.

"Always the hero," Sam laughed slightly. "Now where are you when I'm the one who needs saving? Where are you, Danny? You're not in the Ghost Zone."

"I'm right here, sweetheart. You should know I'd never leave you."

"I need you, Danny," Sam cried. "Come back to us."

"I'd do anything to stop your pain, Sam. I just can't."

And just like that, I was somewhere else. Whatever this is, I sure hate it. I noticed I was at the headquarters. The music that was playing told me something I didn't want to know. "Oh, come on! I have to attend my own funeral!"

Someone came running out of the main hall and I looked in that direction to see Sam breaking down in tears. "Come on, Sam," Tucker chased after her. He touched her shoulder but Sam remained closed off to him. "Lilly needs us right now."

Sam shook with furry or anguish; maybe both. "I-I can't. She-she needs someone who can provide for her. I am not the person to do that, Tucker. Not today of all days. It's not right."

"No, it's not right," Tucker nodded, his head downcast. "But what's even more not right is her mother abandoning her. She needs you, Sam. What are you going to do?"

Sam shuttered a breath, conflicted. But she knew what she had to do. "I'm going back in," Sam replied. She looked up but gasped. I looked behind me, thinking someone walked in. "Danny," Sam exclaimed.

"What," Tucker asked. Sam was barreling for me.

"No," I exclaimed. I hoped they could hear me. I started waving my arms to try to stop her. "I'm an unfinished business ghost! You can't touch me!"

"Danny," Tucker exclaimed. He too ran for me but he stopped short, where Sam was standing.

"I-I don't understand," Sam exclaimed. "What's taken you so long?"

"I've been here all along. I just thought you couldn't see me at all."

"You were probably rebuilding your strength," Tucker replied. "Dude, Lilly needs you bad. Today's her birthday."

That's what they're talking about. "Oh, God," I said, hugging myself. I covered my mouth. "I'm sorry, guys. I did all I could."

"I know you did," Sam replied. She reached her hand out as if to touch me. I used my hand to mirror hers, as if a glass separated us. "I love you, Danny."

"I was there, Sam," I said, looking in her eyes. "I didn't have a lot of control, but I was there, honey."

"I knew I felt you," Sam nodded. "I thought I was going crazy but I swore I could feel you. I'm sorry Danny, I just couldn't do it."

"You have nothing to apologize for, honey. I'm so proud of you."

"What are we going to do," Tucker asked. "Is there any way to get you out of there?"

"Crossing over," I remarked. "I can't, though. I don't have the strength to resist the left tunnel."

"The left tunnel," Tucker asked. "What's that?"

"When I died, I saw two tunnels. One was a tunnel filled with light. The other was a tunnel that seemed endless. I saw images of the future on that one and they were so hard to resist. I can't pull away."

"So that's what being an unfinished business ghost is like," Tucker asked.

"It's so tempting," I replied. "Each image was more temping than the last." I laughed. "It was like a moth to a flame."

"Is there anything we can do to reverse this," Sam begged.

"I don't know," I answered. "Maybe."

"What," Tucker asked.

"The Reality Gauntlet," I replied. "Don't get your hopes up. But it should work. I haven't crossed over."

"Let's go," Tucker declared. Sam and Tucker turned towards my service but once I made up my mind to go, I was by my casket.

"Freaky," I remarked, looking to the closed casket.

Several gasps filled the room.

"Fenton," Dash exclaimed.

"What's going on," Ashley demanded.

"What," Mom asked. "What's wrong?"

"Fenton's ghost is here," Kwan remarked.

"Can't you see him," Paulina asked.

"Adults can't see unfinished business ghosts like kids can," Sam replied as she and Tucker came down the aisle. Tucker lifted the lid on my coffin, causing gasps to fill the quarters.

"Tucker, what are you doing," Mom demanded.

"I'm going to bring Danny back to life," Tucker declared, "hopefully." He grabbed my left arm and twisted my arm in the right sequence. The gauntlet appeared.

"Come on," Sam whispered. Tucker slipped the gauntlet on and pointed it to my ghost.

"Do it to my body," I declared.

"You do not want that body," Tucker declared. "It's been embalmed."

"You could have left it to the imagination," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Just, please, let it work," Sam begged.

The gems glowed and the strangest thing happened—which is hard to do since my death. I let out a deep breath and immense pain filled my senses. I was breathing again and the whole group gasped in surprise. "This has been one hell of a week," I declared. Sam broke down in tears, running for me. I hugged her and she kissed me.

"Daddy," Lilly screamed. I let go of Sam only for my daughter. I held her tight.

"Happy birthday, Lilly." Lilly broke down in tears, snuggling into my chest. I kissed her, holding her.

"Danny," a chorus sounded. A few called me by my last name. I held Lilly with my left arm and held Sam in my right.

"Where's Megan," I asked.

"She didn't want to come," Sam whispered.

"I can't believe it," Mom said in shock. She touched me, breaking down in tears. I hugged her with the arm I was previously holding Sam with.

"I'm back," I said softly.

"I love you, Daddy," Lilly cried.

"Where's Vlad," I asked.

"He couldn't handle it," Sam answered.

"Okay, you might not want to witness this," Tucker replied. Of course, I looked, just to see him destroy my body. I shivered. "I told you."

"Yeah, you did," I agreed.

"Let's go home," Mom replied.

"This is strange," Dash declared slowly.

3 3 3

We drove to Vlad's house first but I was practically being sat on the entire way. Sam, Lilly, Dani and Jazz were all crowded around me. We were in Sam's car, allowing even Mom to have her hand on my knee from the front seat. When we arrived, I took Lilly with me. Lilly went on in without asking for permission and I guess I see why. She lives here now.

"Vlad, Uncle Blue, Megan, Dawn," Lilly cried.

"Lilly," Blue asked. He appeared from the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks. "Red?"

"Hey there," I smirked. "Saved by the bell. Or rather, the Reality Gauntlet."

"You're—," he asked, too afraid to finish the question.

"I'm alive," I replied softly. "Tucker used the Reality Gauntlet—that they nearly buried with my old body—to revive me."

It a rare show of bonding between us, Red embraced me tightly. "God, man, you have no idea what it's like without you."

"Did you have to take care of the ghosts," I teased. I would rather joke around and act tough than to get serious and lose my cool.

"No," Blue shook his head. "You are a big part of everyone's lives. You have no idea how much your absence was felt."

"Thanks," I said and I thought I'd break down. Come on, Fenton, grow a spine!

"What's going on," Vlad's voice traveled down the stairway. "Lilly, are you home from the service?" Vlad appeared carrying Megan in his arms.

"Megan," I breathed, so happy to see both of my girls. I picked up Lilly and stepped towards the stairs.

"Daniel," Vlad asked in shock.

"Mama," Megan cried. She flew out of Vlad's arms and into mine. I held her tightly, kissing her cheek.

"I love you so much, girls," I said, coming to tears. My heart broke but I never felt more whole.

"Daniel," Vlad breathed. "I can't believe it."

"Wait until you get the whole picture," I laughed through my tears. "I'm not dead anymore. We used the Reality Gauntlet on me just like I did on you after the Disasteroid. I'm okay."

Vlad embraced our girls and I tightly. "I am so sorry, Daniel. It wasn't enough to heal the wound. If I had healed your wound, you would have still died from the lack of energy. I didn't have any choice."

"Hey," I said softly. "The only thing that mattered, you did. You took care of our girls when no one else could. I can never repay you enough, Vlad. Just next time I tell you to get them away from me, you'd better damn well do as I say!"

Vlad laughed. "I couldn't give up on you. To take them away meant you were going to die. I couldn't face that."

"But I was right," I declared. I laughed softly. None of us felt very humorous. We were just laughing to keep from crying—the problem with that was not even laughter was helping.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel," Vlad said, shaking his head. I thought he would start crying again but he controlled himself. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," I said, giving him a soft smile. "You did the one thing I wanted you to do. You took care of our girls."

"I'll send their things," Vlad nodded.

"No," Megan cried.

"You want to stay with Daddy," I asked.

"Mama stay with Dada," Megan protested.

"No, sweetheart. This doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything," Vlad replied. "I'll never take you for granted again."

"Thank you, Vlad. I can't thank you enough."

"Goodbye, Daniel. Anything you need, I'll be here."

I walked outside and even though I didn't order it, Megan disappeared. I didn't have the strength to hide her. If she didn't turn invisible, I would have told them. I'll probably have to come clean about a lot of things.

"Where's her things," Mom asked.

"Vlad will ship them over," I replied. "I just want to go home."

Mom rubbed my knee. "I just want you home, too."

3 3 3

We all settled in the living room. Sam and I took the middle of the couch, Megan and Lilly lying between us. Sam had her head on my shoulder and I had my cheek on her head. Jazz sat beside me, on Joseph's lap, her head rested on his chest. Dani had somehow found a way to climb between Jazz and I and was sitting practically on both of us. Tucker and Valerie were beside of Sam but he was practically on top of Sam. Mom had taken a seat on the coffee table in front of me and had her hand on my knee. I think it was still hard for her to swallow. Dad had brought the recliner closer and was sitting on the edge of the cushion, holding Mom's waist. Grandpa had pulled the smaller recliner to box us all in. A dozen people were in an area about six by three. Even Jacky and Jamie were in the crowd, being held by Tucker and Valerie.

"Are you okay, Danny," Mom asked. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "I've never been better." I released a breath. "Today's Lilly's birthday, but how long was I dead?"

Sam sucked in a few rapid breaths, about to lose it. "For five days," Tucker answered. "You died July twenty-seventh."

"How did you die, Danny," Mom asked. "What happened, baby?"

"There was a lot of ghosts there, Mom and they weren't feeding," I replied. "What they wanted, I was protecting. They had to get rid of me to get to what they wanted." I stroked Megan's hair even though if Mom, Dad, Grandpa or Joseph saw it, they'd probably think I was nuts. "One of the ghosts formed a stake out of ectoplasm. I missed it the first time but when I came to my feet, another one stabbed me in the back. I didn't have time to react when he tried a second time."

"Were you scared," Mom asked, her voice breaking.

"Surprisingly, no," I replied. "I was at peace. It wasn't until I got into the tunnel that I started feeling like I wasn't done. I had two paths to choose from. I could go to the Ghost Zone or I could become an unfinished business ghost."

"I'm glad you didn't let go," Mom said, her voice breaking. She tried to take a couple deep breaths but it didn't help her regain her posture. "I love you so much, Danny. I didn't know what to do without you."

"I watched you, Mom. I watched all of you. I couldn't control where I went. I would just wisp there and I wasn't conscious the entire time but I saw you. You did better than most parents, Mom. You had a job to do and you did it."

"My job was to protect my children," Mom whimpered. "Where was I when you needed me?"

"Take it from me, sometimes you can't be everywhere your kids need you. I'm a big boy, Mom. I have to take responsibility for my own actions. I didn't have to go but I'd do it again, even knowing what would happen."

"How does it feel to die," Dad asked.

"The act of dying wasn't that bad," I replied. That was really surprising. "It was once I was in the tunnel that things got painful. Once I went too far and decided to stay on earth, and not move on, it felt like I was pulled in two. I have to say, I've never felt anything more painful. Not even being revived, which hurt like the dickens, didn't hurt as bad as not crossing over. The wisping was hard to get used to as well. I wouldn't command myself to go anywhere, I was just transported there and sometimes, a lot of times, it wasn't consecutive. Like, before the service, I was with Sam in my bedroom. One minute I was home at night, the next minute it was the middle of the day God only knows how long later."

"Did you have powers," Grandpa asked.

"I hadn't recuperated enough. I couldn't even be seen. I don't know how many times I sat with Sam. I stayed at Vlad's for a while. There were countless opportunities for me to be seen, I just wasn't strong enough."

"It had only been five days," Dad replied. "I imagine dying takes a lot of you."

"It did me," I laughed humorously. No one even joined me. "I'm okay, guys. Things happen, you know that. Next time I die, I'll go down the painful tunnel. No big deal."

"You will not die again, am I clear? Not at least until I do."

I laughed softly at Mom. "I promise. I will try to stay alive."

"Please, Danny, don't ever scare me like that again," Mom pleaded.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make it out alive, Mom," I said seriously. "I don't plan to leave my family for a long, long time."

We fell into silence, just enjoying the fact that we were together again.

3 3 3

Both girls slept with us for some time after that. I wasn't able to get Megan into her crib until that Saturday. Lilly would have nightmares and we'd wake up to her climbing in our bed. They were scared of losing me and I tried to comfort them the best that I could.

Sunday night, I had a weird dream. It wasn't a pathetic dream, it was a regular one. I couldn't make much sense out of it, though. Sam and I were talking but it wasn't anything serious. We were talking about ghost hunting but there was something off with our attitudes. I attributed it to lack of sleep or stress from dying and being revived.

However, on Monday, I had another weird dream. Vlad and I were talking this time and the same with Sam, there was something weird about our attitudes. Vlad and I were talking about the girls and how to prepare them for Lilly's first year of school. I startled awake when I touched Vlad's hand and he rubbed my leg. I figured out what the difference between the dreams were: Sam and I were just friends and Vlad and I were lovers.

Wednesday morning, I woke up beside of Sam again. I was making breakfast for the girls when she woke up. Sam sat down at my computer, reading the paper online. We didn't say good morning or how was your night. After the girls ate, I didn't kiss her and she didn't touch me. I was craving a lovers touch but the thought of Sam touching me made me uncomfortable. Around ten, I decided for a flight to clear my mind.

I wanted to go to Vlad's but I fought the impulse. This is just a minor case of magnetism. I confessed to Vlad that I loved him on my death bed and now it's trying to get us back together. This will pass. However, despite my attempt to stay away from Vlad, he wouldn't stay away from me.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Vlad breathed. "I just couldn't stay away."

I didn't want him to go away. I pulled him in, kissing him. Vlad's hands caressed me and it drove me nuts. I could feel him, I could taste him but most importantly, I could touch him. I had been restricted for so long. "I'm sorry," I breathed through our kiss. "You're the one I belong with."

"Better late than never," Vlad replied. Vlad picked me up, putting me on the picnic table. I grabbed his belt buckle, pulling him towards me. I spread my legs, letting his member pound against mine. This is what I want. Emotional needs will never satisfy physical ones.

"Danny," Sam's voice rang through my head. "Danny!"

I shot awake, breathing hard. I looked around the room, in shock. "Where am I?"

"You're home, honey," Sam replied. She touched my arm but it felt like I wasn't being touched by flesh and blood. There was no chemistry there.

"I've got a problem," I whispered as it donned on me.

"What," Sam asked.

"I just dreamed of you and I disconnecting and Vlad and I had sex," I said, shaking my head. "I think my magnetism to Vlad is out of recession." I released a big breath.

"Hey," Sam said firmly. "You will not fall back into that, do you hear? I will not allow it."

"Please Sam," I pleaded. "I don't want that to happen."

Sam took me in her arms but I couldn't get the comfort and satisfaction I used to get. I'm in big trouble.

3 3 3

My fantasies started to overtake the daytime, too. It was pushing me to the brink. Sam was trying to pull me back but I think I was too far over. I started to dream about it on purpose and try to prolong the dream. I didn't want to come back to reality and would escape as soon as I could. I craved that touch. I needed to feel his love again.

By Friday, August the tenth, I stopped sharing with Sam. I lied to her, telling her I didn't feel that way anymore. When I touched Sam, I pretended she was Vlad. That sent thrills to my heart.

Tuesday, the fourteenth, I decided I would push myself further than I ever went. When I died, Mr. Billiards replaced me. I have the option to take it back but things have been weird at home. I don't think I will go back to work. Normally, I go on patrol at dusk but this time, I went to Vlad's.

I promised myself I wouldn't do anything. I would just peek. However, Vlad caught me. We went outside in the garden and I tried to think of an excuse he wouldn't see through. We sat down but he turned his body towards me. Vlad slid his hand up my thigh and I vibrated with ecstasy. I shuddered at his mercy, hoping he'd do something else. I still didn't want to have sex with him—I just wanted to play with fire. I didn't care if I got burnt.

"Pl-please Vlad," I stuttered out quietly. "I can't be-betray Sam but I-I need your touch. I-If you can't take it, I'd understand. I just-I just need your word that-that you'll stop." I pounded in anticipation. I quivered in excitement. How long it had been since I actually felt his hands on my flesh. I wanted it. I just didn't know if I'd be able to contain my drug induction.

"You have my word," Vlad whispered. He popped the button of my blue jeans and my pulse quickened. Vlad's hand slid down between my jeans and my underwear. He ran his hand above my penis and I shuttered, closing my eyes. When the sensations continued, despite my visual obstruction, I quivered more. I will not finish this sin. I am puffing—I will not inhale.

Vlad's hands reached behind my penis and he touched my sensitive area. For once, it didn't hurt. I moaned, enjoying his touch. I rubbed my hand over his chest, my eyes closing as I anticipated our night together. I can do this. I can control how much I get and stop myself. Vlad's hand went through the underwear and he stroked my member, running his fingers along the base. I shuttered, feeling as if I was high.

"Can we go to the island," Vlad whispered. "It'd give us more freedom."

"I'll still want you to quit," I whispered. I would get my fill and walk away. "Please know this is not a permanent thing. We-we will not have sex, Vlad."

"No expectations," Vlad replied. One hand gripped my right forearm while the other grabbed my left shoulder. "This is about feeling, right? I can make you feel."

We teleported out of the garden and arrived at the house on the island. It occurred to me that when Megan was missing, Vlad said he used the island as a way to get on the island. However, before I could question it, Vlad thrust me against the wall. His left hand grabbed my right hand and forced it over my head while he secured me with his right hand on my shoulder. Vlad's eyes were kind but his actions were rough. I loved it.

"More," I pleaded. He thrust his pelvis towards me, causing me to feel his vibrating member. I shuddered, getting high on ecstasy. Vlad's lips caressed my neck and he sucked on my flesh. I cried out, hitting an all-time high. Ecto-bonds secured my wrists were they were but they weren't tight or hot. Vlad raked his hand over my shirt and it burned off me. The heat from the ectoplasm burned but it felt good. Vlad's hand slid down to my hips, pulling my pants off softly.

3 3 3

We didn't do it. When I'd had my fill, I asked Vlad to stop and he complied. I felt so good but I knew I could never tell anyone about what I'd done.

Vlad sat down on the couch and motioned me to join him. "Now," he said softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know, Vlad," I sighed. "I said it and I still don't know what it means. I love Sam more. I just needed to feel."

"You don't tell someone you love them on your death bed unless you mean it," Vlad replied. One of his employees brought a plate of cookies and tea. I grabbed a couple cookies and my cup.

"I do love you, Vlad. I just don't love you as much as I love Sam. I just didn't want to die without you knowing that. You are a big part of my life. You let me know what love was and wasn't."

"But you didn't say Sam," Vlad replied. "Why?"

"Sam wasn't there," I answered. I took a bite of my cookie. "I stayed with Sam more than anything, Vlad. I stuck by her side more than anyone else's."

"Of course you did," Vlad nodded. "Sam is your friend. That doesn't mean that you love her like you love me."

I shook my head. "Sam has been my friend for years and she'll be my friend for the rest of eternity. That doesn't mean that what I feel for her is strictly friendship."

I sipped my tea because it was hot. I could taste and I could feel so that meant that the tea would burn me if I drank it too fast.

"Daniel, don't lie to yourself. You came to me for more than just a house call."

"I can't feel with Sam," I dismissed his allegation. "It has nothing to do with me loving you more than Sam."

"Is it just touch," Vlad asked. "Ask yourself that question again and this time, be honest."

When I denied it again, Vlad surprised me. Instead of focusing on this topic, Vlad changed the subject. We talked about various things but he avoided our relationship. As the cookies disappeared and the tea emptied, we moved closer. I didn't even realize that I was asking myself that question. Vlad's hand gently touched my leg and he looked gently into my eyes. What have I been doing all this time? I've thrown away everything I ever worked for.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"To who," Vlad breathed.

"To you," I said as I leaned in. I was a breath away as I spoke, "I'm sorry I ignored the truth for so long." I pulled him in, capturing his lips with mine for the first time in who knows how long. I forgot how great he tasted. Vlad pushed me back on the couch as I surrendered. I want to be Vlad's. I want to save our family.

"I knew you'd come around," Vlad breathed as we started to undress. This time, Vlad caressed me instead of being forceful. This wouldn't be a puff—I'd inhale every ounce of Vlad I could.

3 3 3

I rolled over in bed but when I saw Vlad there instead of Sam, I nearly freaked. Then the images from last night flashed in my head. I ran out of bed and into the bathroom. What the hell happened last night? This wasn't what I wanted. I was content with leaving things the way they were.

What have I done?

I wanted to get as far away from here as possible. I entered back into the bedroom to see Vlad sitting on the side of the bed. I started to collect my clothing. "Daniel," Vlad spoke softly. Fire consumed me.

"No," I declared but the fire burned away in an instant. "No, Vlad," I whimpered. I've hurt Sam. I've hurt my family. I never deserved them but now I have disgraced them. "This was a mistake. This wasn't supposed to happen!" This was my doing, though. Not Vlad's. "What have I done?"

"I wanted," Vlad began to say. I wasn't in the mood to hear his lies.

"I said no," I declared. My hands shook from the anger I felt. "This wasn't your fault," I reminded him. "I'm the one who came here. B-but, damnit, Vlad, I'm not going to set myself up to fail again." I thought I was going to lose everything and break down but I controlled my breathing.

"Daniel, I just—," Vlad began again. What part of no doesn't he understand. He can't talk me out of this. I told him I had no intentions. It wasn't his fault but I will not back down. Not even after this fuckup I've made of my life.

"No," I exclaimed. "I-I don't want to hear it, Vlad. I just want to get my clothes and get away from here."

I finished pulling my pants up but I couldn't keep my hands still enough. I knew what I had to do to be the man here but it would cost me everything. Honestly, what didn't I deserve? Sam deserves better than this. She deserves someone who would love her right.

I pulled the shirt down and the fabric stretched. I didn't have time for this, though. I just wanted to get out of here.

"This is over, Vlad," I made myself clear. Even though I was losing Sam forever, I wouldn't go back to him. I never intended to do this but I must pay for my crimes. I played with fire and I was burned. I just wanted Vlad to understand this. "I-I never meant for this to happen. As far as you're concerned, it never did." I held my hand up, preparing to open the portal. I wanted to be focused, so I took my time. I didn't want to end up somewhere foreign.

"Daniel," Vlad begged me to stay.

"Goodbye, Vlad. Forever," I told him. I opened the portal and stepped through. I arrived in a wooded area. Close enough.

3 3 3

I spent a lot of time on the Ops Center before I even attempted to go inside. What I had to do would be painful on everyone involved. It was a decision I made with great thought. I had to protect Sam, though. As long as we're in magnetism, she won't be able to walk away. In that regard, I must. This will not go over well.

I entered the lab first so I could talk to Mom. I needed to tell her certain things without giving away too much.

"Hey, Mom," I asked as I came over.

"Hey, baby," Mom smiled at me. "What's going on?"

"I was just checking on everything before I headed out," I replied. "I've only got a few more days before school begins."

"It isn't fair, is it," Mom chuckled.

"Are you kidding," I laughed. "No school for two months. It's a dream come true. I won't ever take summer for granted again."

"I'm glad," Mom smiled.

"I love you, Mom," I said as I embraced her. "Never forget that."

"You're not planning on dying on me again, are you," Mom asked me seriously.

"I never plan on dying. It's just sometimes in the cards."

"Just be careful," Mom pleaded me. "I can't handle another death, Danny."

"I'll be careful," I nodded. I went upstairs to start packing. Before heading to the bedroom, though, I collected some equipment. I'd need shelter for our group. As I got the bags started, I called for my party. They helped me finish the job. I sat down on the bed, awakening Sam.

"What's going on," Sam asked me.

"I need to talk to you, Sam. It's important."

"You can't tell me anything I don't already know," Sam said seriously. "I called Blue last night. He'll have a word with Vlad and we'll work through this. We're not going to let this get in the way of the peace between us."

"It's too late for that, Sam," I said, looking to my hands.

"You are not considering going back to him, are you," Sam demanded.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm leaving."

"Excuse me," Sam asked, strangled.

I shuttered a breath. This is what's best for Sam. "I have responsibilities, Sam. I can't honor them when I'm hurting you. I made a big mistake, Sam. I will not force you to live with it."

"I choose this life," Sam declared, sitting up. "We all make mistakes."

"Not like the ones I do," I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Sam. I really do love you. And it's because I love you that I know I must do this. Please forgive me."

"I am not letting you walk away," Sam demanded. "We made a commitment to each other. Do not give up on that dream because of one nightmare."

"It's not a nightmare, Sam. It's destruction. I destroy any happiness you have."

"I know who you are," Sam declared. "Your character does not scare me away!"

"Well, it frightens me," I said honestly. "If I could hurt someone as good and decent as you, what else am I capable of? I won't drag you down this road, on this tether, the same way Vlad done me. It's time for me to stand up. Am I a man or am I a mouse? I will not allow you to be hurt if I can help it."

"Just take a minute, Danny, please," Sam pleaded. She wasn't hysterical or even upset. She was just fighting a non-winning battle.

"You can't make me consider hurting you," I said honestly. "I will always hold you above everything else." I stepped towards her, stroking her face. "You'll always be the one for me, Sam. You'll be the one I'll want forever. You have no idea how painful this is. You'll never know the weaknesses I can't control."

"Please, Danny," Sam said slowly. "This is not the way."

I kissed her lips and I felt the slightest vibration as she started to feel the magnetism kick in. Please, God, if you're out there, give her the strength to withstand me. Don't make her suffer for my mistakes.

"I love you, Sam. This is the hardest thing I've ever done."

I transformed and floated out the window. I looked back to see Sam standing by the window. She looked strong. I'll fall apart but she'll persevere. I believe in her.

3 3 3

I had one more piece of business to tend to before I set out. I needed to see Blue. Sam went to him. The least I can do is face him like a man. Vlad shouldn't take all the blame.

It wasn't Vlad's fault.

I needed to set up shop, first. My girls needed a safe place to stay. So we flew to headquarters first. We wouldn't be staying there, of course. That would be the first place Tucker will go. Sam may let me go but Tucker will not. I won't be gone long and really, I won't be gone at all. I'm not abandoning my town. When trouble arises, I will be there.

It was after one the next day by the time I finally made it to Vlad's mansion. My party was with the girls and we had set up shop about two hundred miles from Amity Park. I was nauseas when I prepared to face my friend, a man I disgustedly betrayed. Betraying Sam hurt but knowing that I came between Blue and Vlad made me sick. I'm officially a home wrecker.

I knocked on the door. A few moments later, Blue answered. I was surprised he did it himself. I thought I had more time. "Hey, Red. What's up?"

"We need to talk," I said seriously. Why is he so happy? Shouldn't he want to strangle me?

"Come on in," Blue replied, stepping aside. I stepped in hesitantly. If he stabbed me in the back, I'd deserve it, but that doesn't mean I want it. I've already died once this year. I'm not looking forward to dying again.

"Blue, I'm so sorry," I sighed as we sat down. Blue furrowed his brow. "I never intended it to go that way but I accept full responsibility. I should have never came around."

"Oh," Blue laughed. He's laughing? "Come on, Red. No harm, no foul. What did you two do, anyway. I know it was enough for Sam to feel threatened."

"Vlad didn't tell you," I whispered. How could Vlad not tell the man he loves what he's done? "Blue, we didn't stop." I lowered my head in shame. "We had sex last night."

"No," Blue said, his voice telling me he was in denial. "Vlad was wearing the ring."

"I am so sorry, Blue," I shuddered. Vlad didn't tell him because he didn't want him to rebel. Maybe my family was right all along. Maybe Vlad never did love Blue and never will. Vlad is only using him. It's disgusting. I looked Blue in the eye and the betrayal in his eyes crushed me. "I-I only wanted to see Vlad but he knew I was here. I should have never came here. I did, though, and Vlad sat with me. I just wanted to feel, Blue. It's not an excuse I just want you to know why I did what I did."

"How could you," Blue growled. "How can you come into my family and try to take everything I ever worked for?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself," I said. I felt sick to my stomach. "I've never considered myself a home wrecker. I didn't intend on doing anything when I came here. But I did and you deserve to hear my side of the story. I deserve to face you."

"You've destroyed my family," Blue accused me. "You came to our home to spy on my man and you had no intentions? Red, you are despicable. You damn well know what your intentions were. I just can't believe you'd have the audacity to come here after what you did and throw it in my face!"

"I'm not throwing anything in your face, Blue. I am owning up to my mistake. Anything you have to say or to do to me, I deserve. If I left without facing you at least once, then I am a complete coward. By doing this, maybe I can salvage what is left of my dignity."

"Your dignity," Blue spat. "You slept with another man and then go back to your girlfriend and you want to talk about dignity. Stop covering your ass and take some responsibility for your mistakes, Red! Not everything is because of magnetism!"

I gave him a cold stare. "I left Sam last night. I am taking responsibility. I am not asking for your forgiveness. I am taking my dignity. It's the only damn thing left of my name!"

"What," Blue asked, ceasing his breathing.

"You're right," I nodded, my stare still cold. "I can't keep hiding behind magnetism. I fucked up and now I have to live with the consequences. I am taking responsibility for my life. I am not hiding behind any ghost law or Vlad. I made the mistake and I set Vlad up to fail. Vlad was the victim in this and now I'm afraid I have victimized him even further. Vlad had kept this from you and maybe he was right. Maybe his involvement wasn't enough to include you."

"Vlad is not blameless here, Red," Blue said softly. "He had the same opportunity to say no that you did."

"I'm not sure that he did, Blue," I sighed. "I have said countless times that I was over him. I thought I was. Vlad hasn't been shy in sharing the difficulties he's had. I handed the alcoholic a drink, Blue. Vlad may have some blame in this mess but he can't be held at fault. He only did what was in his nature."

"What are you going to do about Sam," Blue asked me gently.

"I'll come back after a few years," I replied. "I'm going to put some separation between us so she can wake up from magnetism. I can't keep the girls from their family. I can't stay away from my family. I'm not as strong as you are, Blue. I just need to hang on for a few years until I can be close but not a liability."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Blue said softly. "We all have weaknesses, Red." He looked at me gently. "May I ask you of a favor?"

"Of course," I replied.

"I don't know when's the next time I'll see you," Blue said softly, "do you have the Reality Gauntlet on you and if you do, can you make me real?"

"Make you real," I asked, "you mean give you an identity?"

"Yeah," Blue nodded. "So I can take care of myself. Get a job if I need to." He released a breath, "Maybe even get married."

"I'd be happy to," I smiled softly. "Daniel Rogers from California, right?"

"Yeah," Blue replied. "My parents' names are Katherine and Jefferson Rogers and I have two siblings, Rene Rogers and Sarah Rogers-Posh."

I raised my brow. "Detailed."

"Yeah," Blue laughed. His voice broke, "Vlad used to imagine what it would be like at dinners."

"Is Rene a girl too?"

"No, it's a guy," Blue replied.

I shook my head. "Okay." I twisted my arm and brought out the Reality Gauntlet. "I won't create them of course but if someone looks in registry's, they'll be there."

"Thanks," Blue nodded. "You're very helpful, Red."

"Anything I can do to help," I smirked. I created the records and paper trail. I chuckled, "If anyone wants to meet them, say they live off the grid. They haven't been recorded for the last five years. Say they're paranoid hippies and you couldn't take anymore."

Blue laughed. "That's actually quite good."

I started thinking about Dawn. With Blue leaving, eh could use some help. "I'm going to do one more thing for you." I pushed the button on my communicator. As I contacted the castle, I realized I needed to get rid of the communicator. I'd drop it off before I left town. I called for two ghosts from my castle to join Blue. I knew Record Keeper could find a couple who wanted to live in the real world and who I could trust. "They'll be here soon, Blue," I remarked as I took off my communicator.

"Thank you, Red," Blue nodded. "That will be a tremendous help."

"No, thank you, Blue," I declared. I stepped towards him, holding my hand out. "Best of luck. I hope you and Vlad work through it."

"It's not looking good, Red," Blue said sadly. "It will take a lot of convincing on his side to get me to forgive him."

"Come on, Blue," I said gently. "Don't hurt yourself like that. It was my fault, not Vlad's."

"I can forgive him from having sex with you, Red," Blue said, looking me in the eye. "But he did something that I can't possibly overlook."

"Just, give him a chance," I said softly. "I just want Vlad to be happy. It's one of the few things that I really want."

"What about Sam," Blue asked me.

"I think the best thing I can do for Sam is to go away," I said. I swallowed. "Take care of yourself, buddy. Best of luck."

"Thanks, Red," Blue replied. He pulled me in and we embraced. "You've been a good friend."

"So have you," I replied. I hugged him tight.

"I hope you find happiness, Red. You deserve it."

"Thanks, but I think happiness is out of the question for me. The last thing I deserve is joy."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm not," I said, looking down. "My joy is Sam and I don't deserve her."

I walked to the door and Blue followed me out. I transformed and flew to my new home.

3 3 3

The next few days were hard. Lilly and I missed Sam while Megan missed Vlad. I bought a new cell phone, a satellite phone and started up a new business for ghost hunting. I didn't charge for the service of course but I did get phone calls immediately. Not around Illinois, where I predicted my most calls would be, but in rural areas across the globe. I really thought most would be unfinished business ghosts, but I was wrong. There were ghosts in those towns and they were creating havoc. Just like in Amity Park.

I was in Germany four nights after I left the first time I talked to Sam. She didn't call my number nor did she find me. I was investigating reports of strange creatures in the wilderness when I heard her voice. "I don't understand you," she had exclaimed.

It took me a while to get the courage to ask. "Sam," I asked.

"What the—," Sam exclaimed, surprised. "Danny?"

I looked around the area, already knowing she wasn't here. "Where are you?"

"What do you mean," Sam asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm not in Amity," I said softly. "How are you?"

"You want to know how I am," Sam exclaimed. "I'd call you a son of a bitch if I didn't love your mother!"

I take it she is upset. "I had to do this, Sam. You'll understand someday."

"I will never understand why you want to walk away," Sam declared. "Was I not good enough?"

"It was never you, Sam," I said, my voice breaking. "I'm the one not good enough. You deserve someone who doesn't hurt you because he's weak. I love you, Sam. I will always love you. I just can't hurt you anymore. I love you too much to hurt you."

"Then come home," Sam cried. "Your parents don't know you've left. They think you're at headquarters. But they're going to figure it out. I don't know how much longer we can pacify them!"

"You might as well tell them, Sam. I won't be coming back to Amity Park for some time."

"I will bring you home," Sam declared. "I will not give up on my family!"

"Find someone who will take care of you, Sam, and who won't hurt you," I said softly. "You deserve to be happy."

"I was happy before you did this," Sam seethed. "How are my girls?"

I was hoping she wouldn't bring the girls up. "They're confused. Lilly is upset with me and you'd cheer her on if you were here. She wants us to go home. Megan misses Vlad and wants to go home, too. We're traveling the world. I'm letting the ghosts take me where they want to go."

"Are you getting business," Sam asked me, surprised.

"Yeah," I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "There are ghosts all over the world. The radar doesn't pick them up from a distance. You have to zero in on them. They like to hang out in rural areas."

"Why can't we locate you on the radar," Sam asked me. "I won't ask you where you are. We'll do this ourselves. But I want to know why we can't search for your signature or the girls."

"The shield," I gave her the answer. "I shrunk the portable ghost shield and now I have it deployed. It'll interfere with the signature as you know."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Did you know Vlad resigned?"

"What," I asked, surprised. "When?"

"Vlad, Blue and Dawn moved," Sam answered. "They live on the East Coast now. You don't have to stay away, Danny. Vlad isn't here to harass you anymore."

"Vlad didn't harass me, Sam," I said, looking down. "I was the one who went to him."

"If he wasn't around, you wouldn't have been tempted."

"I have to take responsibility for my own actions, Sam. I'm only sorry I have to hurt you to do that."

"I miss you so much," Sam said, her voice breaking. "I miss our girls. Tucker, Jazz, Valerie and Dani miss you. Do you know what you're doing to Jazz? She'll be three months pregnant tomorrow."

I closed my eyes, feeling the guilt pile on. "I have to give you space, Sam. You have to have the time to wake up from the magnetism. I can't come back for a couple years."

"Will you fucking listen to yourself," Sam exclaimed, causing me to flinch. Wow, she didn't take that well. "I am not in magnetism. I am in love. There is a difference, Danny. And if I have to drag you home and lock you in one of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's inventions, I will. I am not going to lose my daughter because Vlad forced you into a bad decision."

"I'm sorry, Sam," I said with a heavy heart. "One day, you will understand."

"Then I hope you can stand tight spaces because I will rape your ass before I lose my children!"

Harsh. "Goodbye, Sam."

"I'm with you always," Sam retorted. "You aren't with me and I'm not with you so that means we can do this continually."

My future-self had to tell Sam he was leaving. That means we can break the connection.

I continued my scout, wishing to God I could see Sam one more time.

3 3 3

It was strange and in a way, hilarious. At random times of the day, Sam would just speak to me. I didn't hear her all the time and if I'm right, she doesn't hear me. I assumed my understanding of the power was correct. The only time our conversation carried was when we were talking directly to each other. Sam's message made it to me that day because she talked directly to me. I did talk to her upon occasion but I tried to cut the ties that bind. She needed to move on with her life.

I continued my work and tried to soothe my girls. On August twenty-first, I had a close call. I responded to an average call, this one in America. However, when I made it there, I noticed the signatures on the radar were Sam and Tucker. They had tricked me.

"He's onto us," I heard Tucker's voice. My entire team was there… and I was their target.

"Clever," I remarked, crossing my arms. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie and Dani were preparing to attack but I didn't plan on fighting my friends. "You can capture me. I'll escape again. I'm not going to fight you."

"Then come home," Sam declared for the millionth time.

"I wished I could," I said, looking down. "This isn't easy for me either."

"Then why the hell are you hell-bent on going through with this!"

"Because I hurt my family," I said, looking to Tucker. "I messed up and I will not hurt anyone anymore. Once the sting is over, the pain will fade."

"No, it won't," Dani said softly. "You don't know what it's like without you. This is your last chance to come home without causing a mess. Mom and Dad gave us an ultimatum. We either come home tonight or Mom will nuke Amity Park to flush you out."

I chuckled. "I have no doubt she would."

"Please, Danny," Jazz pleaded. "I need you. Don't you want to be there for the second trimester screening?"

"I'll be there when it counts," I said, looking to her softly. "You can do this, Jazz. I have faith in you. I know Joseph will be by your side every step of the way."

"I have my fiancé. I need my brother."

"I need my fiancé," Sam retorted.

"You can keep the ring, Sam, but we're not engaged anymore." I looked to the rest of my family. "If you want me back, help her move on."

"I'm keeping the ring because I'm keeping the man," Sam retorted. "You're not dumping me for someone else. You're dumping me because you want what's best for me. If it takes you twenty years to realize that I am in love, not in magnetism, then we'll just have our children the way you and Vlad had kids. I'll force you."

"You should threaten to impregnate him if he doesn't come back willingly," Valerie joked.

"Ha ha," I retorted. "You'll see, Sam. I'm no good for you."

"You'll see I'm a very bad girl," Sam said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I love you guys," I said, looking to each one. I stepped towards Jazz and hugged her tightly. "Please know that I never intended for you to have to go through this alone."

"I know," Jazz sighed. "I just wished you'd figure it out."

"Help Sam," I nudged her. "I'll be home for Joey's birth. I promise."

"How are you going to do that," Dani asked.

"I'll come home," I said, looking to them. "If Sam isn't out of magnetism by then, I'll face the music. I won't abandon Jazz in her most vulnerable moment."

"I love you, little brother," Jazz replied, hugging me.

"I love you, too," I said, stepping away.

"Come on, dude," Tucker said, looking to me. "Give this up. Come home."

"You know my answer already, Tucker. I am not going to hurt Sam again. Even if it kills me."

"Come home, soon," Dani said, hugging me.

"Take care of yourself," I replied.

"I've got Amity. You don't have to worry."

"I know," I nodded. "Besides, there's not a lot of ghosts coming through the portal. I've got the castle on assignment."

"We know," Valerie replied. "You are the dumbest person on the planet, you know that Fenton."

I laughed. "Good to see you, too, Val."

I stopped at Sam. I wanted to hold her and I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was and tell her I wanted to come back home. "Best of luck, Sam."

"I'm not giving up," Sam said, tilting her head back. She looked strong like this. "I'm in love, not magnetism."

"By February, I'll know for sure," I said, swallowing hard.

"I know now," Sam said. She took my hand but I wasn't strong enough to pull away. She put my hand on her heart. "This will always belong to you. When you want it back, it's yours."

"Goodbye, Sam," I said, my voice breaking. I barely pulled my hand away but that was only because Sam let go. If she held me even by my pinky, I wouldn't have been able to get away.

"Goodbye, Danny. Tell the girls I love them and miss them."

I flew away about to lose it. Any positive feelings I had about Vlad were consumed by the betrayal that I felt that night on the island. This wasn't Vlad's fault but I had an anger aimed at him. I was angry because I couldn't get over Vlad like I boasted all those times about doing.

3 3 3

I was cooking for my girls two days later. I was going to do a little scouting tonight and I was going to feed my girls before leaving. I hadn't expected for Vlad to show up in my tent. How the hell did he find me?

"Dada," Megan confirmed my suspicion.

I put up a shield between Vlad and my girls, stopping him in his tracks. If Sam couldn't see them two days ago, I'll be damned if I'll let Vlad see them today.

"No," I declared, staring him down cold.

"Dada," Megan cried. She was over joyous that he was here. I was super pissed. Hasn't he ruined my life enough?

"We're not involving ourselves with him anymore," I said softly to my daughter as I held her to my chest. I turned a cold stare on Vlad. "He can leave!"

"Dada," Megan protested.

The sooner I get rid of him, the easier I can pacify the girls. If Megan gets to see Vlad, then Lilly will want to see Sam and that could set Sam back even further. The last thing I wanted was for Sam to have something to hold onto. "Why are you here?!"

"Maddie and Jack paid me a visit two days ago," Vlad answered me. Wow. That was smart of them. "They're worried, Daniel. You don't have to do this anymore."

Does he think he's the only thing in my life? How egotistical? "I have put my family through enough," I said, my emotions capturing me. "Sam and I are in magnetism. If I don't leave, she'll never be able to think for herself."

"It doesn't work like that for Sam," Vlad added. "Can you put this down so we can talk," he demanded. You're in no place to make demands.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"We have a lot to discuss, Daniel," Vlad retorted. "We have both made mistakes in the past but right now, you are making the biggest mistake of your life. You love Sam. For Heaven's sake, go back to her."

I was startled. The rebuttal about Vlad begin the biggest mistake in my life vaporized. "You want me to go back to Sam?" Since when?!

"Daniel, I tried to tell you that night," Vlad said, lowering his head. What is he talking about? Tell me what? "I'm not in love with you anymore. I love Blue. I wished it could have been under other circumstances but I'm glad it happened. I would have never realized what a fool I was."

That blew my mind and I didn't know if I believed it. How many times has he said that—and not just about Blue. He's a pathological liar. "How much does Blue know about your visit," I changed the subject.

"He knew of my intentions and I will tell him of my failures," Vlad replied. Now, that is something different about Vlad. He's admitting he will make mistakes. That's not like Vlad at all. "He's asked me to cut off all contact from you but I couldn't leave things as they were. I hope he's still as forgiving as he seemed at the airport."

"The airport," I declared. "Was he leaving? That doesn't sound forgiving to me." Then it donned on me. Vlad probably took a plane somewhere.

"No," Vlad smirked. "That's where he works. He's a security guard."

"Blue has a job," I asked in shock. That's something I didn't expect.

"We both do," Vlad answered and I swore my jaw dropped. I found it stupidly hilarious as I started laughing myself silly. "You are working," I asked between bouts of laughter.

"And I haven't used my powers in a week," Vlad answered. Well, Blue just may know how to deal with him after all. "Today is the first time I've used them since I teleported to Blue."

More than a week without powers. Maybe Vlad is being honest. I shook my head, "I can't believe you didn't tell him about what we did."

"We both regretted our choices, Daniel." No kidding. "You were just the bigger man in owning up to your mistakes."

"I thought he had a right to punch me if he felt like it," I replied honestly. It wasn't like I didn't deserve it. "I just broke his heart even more. Sam had went to him when she felt us together. He knew something was going on so I wanted to face him. I wanted to tell him I was sorry. Before I left, he asked me one thing. He wanted me to give him an identity."

"I know," Vlad nodded his head. "He told me Daniel Rogers was now his real name. This is just the first time Daniel Rogers looks like Daniel Fenton."

"I'm happy for you, Vlad," I replied. At least one of us could be happy. "I always knew you would figure it out someday. I just never imagined it'd make me lose my-my future with Sam." Breathe, Fenton.

"You don't have to throw it away, Daniel. She will continue to love you."

That's the problem. "I don't know if what we have is real or not, Vlad. Every experience with magnetism I have is negative."

"Really," Vlad asked me. "Carla and David Simmons have magnetism. Is that bad? What about Skulker and Ember? Even Mom hasn't moved on to someone else so that means that Dad must be her partner for eternity."

Was he trying to make my point? "I think Skulker and Ember is the perfect example of a bad relationship. My grandparents were together before they or the other died. Skulker and Ember got together after their deaths and they constantly fight. Is that true love?"

"There is more to love than happily ever after," Vlad said simply. "I'm sure Maddie's parents fight and I know Mom and Dad fight. They're just better at concealing it. Ember and Skulker are both stubborn and headstrong. Of course their fights would be easier to spot."

"I'm not going back, Vlad," I stood my ground. Lord knows how bad I want to. "I've hurt Sam too much. She deserves better."

"There may be no one better," Vlad answered, looking in my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Just think about it, okay?"

I sighed. I guess I'll have to let Megan see him. They'll never see him again. Even if I come back, we'll never see him again. Even I ached at the idea of losing Vlad. "I guess you want to see the girls?"

"If you will," Vlad barely said. His voice broke and I knew he was losing it inside. It probably took everything he had not to plead for me to let him see them.

"Okay," I nodded. I lowered the shield and allowed Megan to fly to her daddy. She wasted no time.

Vlad started to cry as he held Megan. My heart broke but I couldn't stop seeing Sam with them. She would be devastated to see them go. "I love you so much, Megan," Vlad cried.

"I love you, too, Dada," Megan replied. Vlad moved towards the couch with Megan but Lilly moved to the opposite side. Vlad noticed and it affected him, of course, but he focused his attention on Megan. He wouldn't waste the time he got with both of his daughters. I had to get Lilly to lighten up. The only problem she has with Vlad is because she blames him for our breakup. I kneeled down to Lilly's level.

"This is probably the last time you'll see Vlad, Lilly," I explained softly. I didn't want to sound like I was cheering this fact. I can't imagine never seeing Vlad again. "Can you try to be friendly?" I put her on my lap.

"And he'll be out of our lives forever," Lilly asked. If she knew how much her words hurt Vlad, she'd be careful about what she says.

"Vlad won't be coming around anymore, that's correct." I decided not to try to make her change her opinion. It's best if Vlad got a brash Lilly than no Lilly at all.

"I can do that," Lilly agreed.

"Thank you," I said as I kissed her head. I put her beside of Vlad. Vlad hugged both girls, though one enjoyed it more than the other.

3 3 3

After the girls got their time in, it was my time with Vlad. The party started to feed the girls as Vlad and I took a walk outside. It hurt thinking of a world without Vlad in it. I tried not to break down.

"I'm sorry, Vlad," I told him. "I'm sorry for everything I ever put you through."

"And I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and everything I'll put you through," Vlad replied. "You will always be my first love."

"And you'll always be my first love," I smiled sadly. I massaged my temple, fighting a headache.

"Take care of our children for me, please. Make sure they make something of themselves. Keep them safe, Daniel, and stay safe yourself."

"I'll try, Vlad," I replied. I looked around the area. What is going on? There were more trees earlier.

"Above all else, make sure you're happy. It won't mean a thing to me if you don't find happiness in life."

"I'll try, Vlad," I said, distracted. Something's not right. The entire area has changed. What is going on?

I noticed Vlad closing his eyes, swaying a little. However, before I could ask him if he was okay, the oxygen from my lungs were sucked out. I gasped for breath, an airy relief flooding through my body.

"Take care of yourself, Daniel. I love you."

"I love you, too, Vlad."

Vlad teleported away but nothing happened. I half expected for me to be on the bed or even the couch but I was still outside. I stood there for a little while longer, trying to figure out what just happened. When it became apparent that I was just standing out in the cold—wasn't it storming earlier?—I moved inside. I sat down on the couch, relaxing.

Something was amiss but I couldn't figure out what. I'd get to the bottom of it, but for now, I needed to prepare myself for dealing with Lilly. She won't settle for not seeing Sam any longer now that Megan has seen Vlad. And when Sam gets her hands on the girls again, I'll have a fight to the death to get them away from her again.

**AN: Okay, this is the last chapter of Danny's Story, Part 4: Life's Changes but it is not the last post. I have written a one-shot from Vlad's point of view and I will be posting it tomorrow. Now, I know PrincessBetty01 is going to be upset about this but Chapter 21 will be the last update for two weeks. I will begin posting Moving Forward January 2, 2013. Sorry, Betty. There will only be one post per week. I am only on chapter six right now. I don't want to get behind so I am taking this precaution. I know it sucks but it's the best option. Sorry. Updates will fall every Wednesday, starting 1/2/13.**

**You guys are awesome! Leave me a review and enjoy your Christmas present! Happy holidays!**

**(Four)**


	21. Dear Diamond

**Warning: This story contains adult content and slash. Be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Dear Diamond:**

**A VladXBlue companion to Danny's Story, Part 4: Life's Changes**

It was the most gut wrenching feeling I had ever felt. My stomach twisted into a painful position, wringing and distorting my insides until I thought I would throw up. It used to feel so damn good. It felt so damn good to walk past Daniel or drive by his parents' home and see him stare at me a moment longer. Of all the ways I thought I would get him back, I never imagined my sweet daughter, Megan, aiding me in my quest. Megan inherited my deep distrust and disgust with Daniel's fiancée and the child, much to my delight, has been attempting to wretch the cursed female away from our lives. I knew it was only a matter of time.

So the day he came to my house, I tried not to act expectant. I didn't want the love of my life to figure out that I knew he would figure out the Manson girl was no good for him and that I knew where he belonged all along. I poured him a mug of tea and offered him some of the delightful sugar cookies Rachel makes so great. Daniel was nervous and I knew he was second guessing himself. After all, he'd been under the spell that wretched woman placed on him for some time now. The feeling that he would disappoint her would be great, no less. I remember that feeling he used to have towards me; too afraid of disappointing the boss, he would do backflips just to get a treat.

So I allowed Daniel to proceed at his own pace and proceed we did. It started out slow, the history that we shared too potent to ignore. Then it began to build until there could be nothing to stop the passion we felt. Our first kiss was so powerful, it almost made the near twenty-five months for this to finally happen seem worthwhile. Suddenly, his true feelings got the better of him and Daniel didn't want to stop. He inhaled me until I was certain Daniel would cause me to lose my breath. I didn't care, though, because all that mattered was Daniel was mine again. Two years of working diligently, and he was finally mine again.

We made love and I never felt better. Then as Daniel dismissed himself to the bathroom, I rolled over to my side of the bed, grabbing my loafers. I couldn't believe finding that little token, a memento to put the clone's mind at ease and keep him where he belonged, would awaken such a powerful emotion in me. I held that twenty-four karat gold ring in my hand, rolling it between my fingers. It didn't mean anything. I certainly never meant the vows I had spoken in the ridiculous "ceremony". It wasn't even a real ceremony. There was no one else. We didn't dress up. It was exchanged in our bedroom. But the day ran through my mind anyway.

Daniel opened the dresser, retrieving a small box. He removed the small Tiffany's case and opened it carefully. I was standing in front of the mirror, watching him beside my reflection. He removed a small cylinder piece of gold. It was certainly nothing impressive; I didn't think so at the time, anyway. However, holding it in my hand now, it was more precious than all the gold in the world combined.

"Vlad," Daniel had whispered. "I need your promise. I need you to promise you will never do that to me again." He became emotional. "I need you to promise that if you decide to do that ever again, you will take this ring off and never put it back on. I love you but I do not want that! You can't choose Danny over me."

You're nothing, I had thought to myself. You are only a means to the end. He has always been a substitute. Something to take the place of Daniel until the real thing finally returned to me. As soon as my woman came back to me, he would prove to be useless. I would dissolve him. But here I was, holding that ring, hearing those words echo in my mind.

…_you will take this ring off and never put it back on_, he had said. I wasn't allowed to put the ring on after I took it off. Is that what Daniel was trying to imply?

"You have to believe me," I told him, looking into his eyes. "I understand what I have is much better than what I don't have. I will cherish you for the rest of eternity. I will respect you for as long as we both shall exist." I had become good at conning over the years. He would never suspect I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about my Daniel.

Daniel took my hand, slipping the ring on my ring finger. "I got these together. I hope you don't mind," Daniel replied, handing me the second golden ring. I slipped it on his finger, dreaming of the day I got to rip it off his finger and give it to the real Daniel. I couldn't stand the clone but it was better than nothing. I didn't know how long it would take for Daniel to return.

Two years would have been too long to go without my Daniel.

But I wasn't thinking of the Daniel in the bathroom any more. My mind was solely on the clone now, going over the ceremony in my head. He had placed the ring on my finger and I had placed the ring on his. The notion had gone by unnoticed by me at the time but I saw it now. My Daniel, the one in the bathroom, had never even entertained the idea of marriage. And here, my Daniel, the clone, had practically married me eight months ago. What does this mean?

That's when the pain sacked me in the gut, one of the most painful hits I'd ever taken. More painful than Daniel's goodbye, more painful than Daniel and Lilly teleporting out of my life forever, even more painful than hearing that woman had stolen my family from me. I felt something stinging in my eyes and I reached my hand up to wipe the tears away. How did it get this bad? When did I start loving him?

I pulled my boxers on and walked over to my vanity. We were on the island so we could have privacy but now I realize that was just a cover. I had teleported us here so no one would know of the terrible deed we were about to do. I stared at that ring until I thought my eyes would bleed. It was a symbol of our love, much stronger than this joke of a love I had held onto so tightly. The day Daniel discovered Blue existed popped into my mind. I had told Blue that to subdue him but it was the God honest truth. I did love Blue more than I loved Daniel—it's just taken me this long to figure it out.

And it may be too late.

I looked towards the bathroom, every pleasant thought I had touched earlier replaced with ones of horror and heartbreak. "This was a mistake," I whispered. I don't know who I was talking to. Daniel was in the bathroom and no one else was here. I just know I see now. I am no longer blind. Daniel and I are over. This was the only temporary thing about us. Our relationship is temporary while the one I had formed with Blue—the only one I had intended to be temporary—was built to last.

What had happened? Why did the second time become so much more successful? I was so sure what Daniel and I had was real yet here I am, regretting the very act I've dreamed nothing more of doing. Why does it feel so shameful? Did I really make a mistake? Do I really owe the clone anything?

I heard a soft sound and looked in that direction. Daniel was pulling on his pants and he looked worse than my reflection did. I'm not the only one second guessing our act tonight. Daniel regrets what we've done.

"Daniel," I spoke softly. I saw a reaction on him that I have never saw.

"No," he choked out. In an instant, Daniel was choking on tears. "No, Vlad. This was a mistake. This wasn't supposed to happen!" His voice dropped to barely a whisper: "What have I done?"

"I wanted—," I began to say. My emotions were getting the best of me. However, before I could finish my sentence or break down in tears, Daniel cut me off.

"I said no," he trembled. "This wasn't your fault. I'm the one who came here. B-but, damnit, Vlad, I'm not going to set myself up to fail again." His voice cracked painfully. My heart seized and I actually felt for him. He was blaming himself for something I've been planning for months.

"Daniel, I just—," I began again, my voice harder to control. My larynx enlarged and I couldn't produce the words I wanted at the speeds I wanted.

"No," Daniel exclaimed. "I-I don't want to hear it, Vlad. I just want to get my clothes and get away from here."

I couldn't tell him I felt the same way. I didn't have the ability to soothe him or tell him he wasn't at blame. I loved him still, of course, but this was a different love now. I felt something towards him that I have never felt before. I had a desire to protect him. I had a desire to tell him sweet nothings just to see him smile. I think I actually looked at him as a nephew now.

Daniel pulled on his pants and fumbled with the zipper and button. His hands shook and he was breathing hard. I didn't have the strength to see what he was thinking. I couldn't deal with my own emotions. I just wanted to put this behind us too. I wanted to pretend this never happened and I never took off this ring. God, I wished I had never taken off this ring.

Daniel pulled on his shirt and the fabric stretched he pulled on it so hard. "This is over, Vlad," Daniel said, looking to me. "I-I never meant for this to happen. As far as you're concerned, it never did." He pointed his hand in front of him and I was confused. Was he going to shoot me? No, that's his right hand. He's going to use the Reality Gauntlet on me.

"Daniel," I pleaded.

"Goodbye, Vlad. Forever," he replied. Fear seized me. I needed this memory so that I wouldn't love Daniel anymore and so that I could see Blue for the person that he is. Before I could plead for my memories, though, a green substance exploded through his palm but nothing like ectoplasm. The substance started out as an insignificant dot but in an instant, it developed into a swirling mass of energy hanging in midair, its size resembling a flattened beach ball. The mass was solid because I couldn't see Daniel behind it. I had never seen a phenomenon as this before. However, before I could question Daniel on its ability or origins, he stepped towards it and the mass vanished, Daniel along with it.

"What the hell was that," I exclaimed.

I couldn't figure it out. It was some kind of transportation power yet it acted as a portal. I've never seen a ghost power such as this. All transport powers require the physical dissolving of the ghost yet Daniel created a portal to where he wanted to go. It was quite amazing if I do say so myself. I'll have to do some more research into it. But for now…

I slipped the ring back on my finger. "This never happened," I spoke softly. "I am awake, my love. Daniel isn't my true love. You are."

3 3 3

I came home to find the house absent of my employees. I checked the kitchen, the break room and even the laundry room; there were no signs of life anywhere. Shrugging, I went to our bedroom. Blue should be there. Maybe he sent them home. He does that often.

I entered into our bedroom to find the nursery door closed. That never happens unless Blue and I are having alone time. I unbuttoned my coat and pulled it off, hanging it on the back of the door. I pulled my shirt from my pants and quietly made it to our nursery. Nothing was out of place except for the door closed. I finally saw him lying Dawn down in the crib.

"You're home," he smiled at me. I smiled back at him. "What took you so long, honey?"

"I had business. It took longer to wrap than I originally planned," I said softly. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Blue struck Dawn's cheek peacefully as our beautiful daughter slept. Dawn was normally a livewire of activity but it was late. The child will be back to making me chase her down tomorrow.

"You're home for good," Blue replied. I found the question odd. His hand wrapped around my left hand where the ring was, his fingers brushing the blue sapphire stone.

"What's the matter, love," I asked. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, noticing for the first time how well he seemed to fit. Daniel never fit here this well. Holding Daniel was like trying to hold a bucking bronco. Blue fit in the crook of my arm more perfectly than Dawn did and she was so small. I don't know why I hadn't noticed before.

"Nothing," Blue said, turning to me. He wrapped his arms around my head, coming in for a kiss. His mouth opened around my lips and our passion mounted. This was even better than with Daniel. Blue's arms relaxed around my neck, his hands traveling to the small of my back. The feeling was driving me crazy but not as much as Blue was. I grabbed his hip, our bodies moving in sync to the wall. I pushed him into the wall, the chips of paint brushing my hand. Blue got deeper in the kiss, forcing me to nearly lose it. I wanted him. I wanted to forget all about touching Daniel.

"I love you," I murmured as I went for his vest. The article just wouldn't come off fast enough so with one jerk, the vest unraveled. Blue's hands went to the top button of my undershirt and in one motion, every button popped. I went for his trousers as Blue went for my loafers. The world dissolved around us, leaving only Blue and I. For the first time, I allowed myself to feel what love was.

"I love you so much," Blue whispered, his breathing rapid. I captured his lips again as the button on his pants popped.

3 3 3

The sun shined through the blinds, awakening me to a new day. Blue was spooned against me as I held him tightly. My hand was pressed against Blue's chest and Blue clutched his hand to mine. I wanted to lie here forever. I had never seen Blue in this light. Blue was handsome. I had always compared him to Daniel but he was handsome in his own right. His hair wasn't as wild as Daniels though it wasn't appropriate for a billionaire's partner. Where Daniel was lean and toned, Blue was building muscle. And tall; oh, my God was he tall. That didn't really change much from Daniel, though. Daniel was tall now, much taller than when I first met him. He's shot up at least three inches in the past nine months. Now, I can look at his nose without looking down. By next year, he just may be as tall, if not taller, than I am.

I couldn't explain it. For the first time, I was seeing Blue as the object of my affection and not the mirror of it. I loved Blue. I didn't love Daniel anymore, certainly not like I loved Blue. I wanted to protect him and care for him and be there for him. I wanted to wipe away his tears and chase away his fears. I wanted him… not what he represented. I gently pulled my hand out of his embrace and stoke it down his face gently. As Blue awoke, I continued to run the back of my fingers down his naked body. God, he was handsome. He was so good looking, it hurt.

"Good morning," Blue whispered, turning around. I continued my intimate caress down his other side now that he was facing me. "Something wrong?"

"I never realize how beau—," I began but I stopped short. "Handsome you were."

"Handsome," Blue chuckled, looking at me from an angle. "Love, you use feminine adjectives with me. You usually call me beautiful."

"That's not right," I said, returning my hand to his face. "You are a man, Blue. You aren't my girl. You are the love of my life, a man. I am not ashamed to say it."

"You were ashamed before," Blue asked, worry crossing his handsome features.

I stroked his face again, smoothing out the worry lines. "Do not fret, my love. I wasn't ashamed of you. I was ashamed of myself. I thought there was something wrong with me liking men. I was the homophobic one. I am so sorry. You are a man; the love of my life."

"The love of my life is a man, too," Blue smiled at me. I felt my mouth tugging in a smile at his pitiful attempt at romance. I've fallen hard for this man and I don't regret a moment of it.

"I love you," I whispered, pulling his face next to mine. "I just want to lie here today. I'll cancel work and we'll have the servants watch Dawn. What do you say?"

"Sorry love," Blue smiled. "I have work today. You need to deal with the marketing disaster, too."

I sighed. I did need to fix that stupid promotional gag. Someone had infiltrated my marketing department and had messed with my newest poster. I have a feeling Daniel's friends are behind it because the picture that was supposed to be there and the words that were supposed to be used have vanished and the new ones replaced them. "Vlad Masters Makes the World Run" has been replaced with "Vlad Masters Ruins the World" and instead of having me standing there in a stoic pose, I've got a manic look on my face with eyes that very much resemble my ghost eyes. I have a feeling Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley haven't appreciated my most recent attempt to steal Daniel back. Daniel would never imagine what happened was all part of the plan—with the exception of him dying—but his friends are very clever.

I've had that shield turned on since Megan and Lilly started staying with us. I taught Megan where it was and had the landing island created in hopes she would develop transportation. I never imagined her getting hurt or the ghosts attacking her but I knew if she went missing and I played along, Daniel would be putty in my hand. I thought it was all for nothing when he died but it helped with his own emotions. Of course, now I don't care about getting Daniel back but I need to find a way to get rid of Daniel's friends. I'll never care for the brats but it's not for Daniel anymore. That woman is still raising my two girls.

3 3 3

The day went by painfully slow as I was separated from my love. I called Blue around lunch but when I called him during a break, he didn't pick up. All through that board meeting, I was distracted. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with Blue. So when it was time to go home, I didn't mess with the human means of transportation. I teleported straight home, right in front of Blue.

"Good afternoon," I smiled. Blue looked at me and my blood ran cold. The look he gave me frightened me. It wasn't an evil look—no, this look was one of complete betrayal. "Blue," I asked, my voice breaking.

"I-I ask—damnit," he cursed. He took a breath, trying to keep his voice clear this time. "I asked you not to do it. I told you if you did, not to put that ring back on. I trust—," his voice finally broke again and I heard that wheeze that he usually releases before he breaks down in complete tears. "I trusted that ring on your finger!" This time there was anger in his voice. Any sadness was drowned by the anger.

"Blue, I don't—," I began.

"You're going to lie to me," Blue demanded, his eyes turning green. These eyes couldn't be mocked. Both he and Daniel had come a long way since we first met. The glare Blue gave me made my blood run cold and pain seep into every cell of my body.

"I don't know what you want me to say," I tried to make my voice sound firm. I failed miserably as my voice sounded more pleading than scolding.

"I want the truth, Vlad," Blue said, his voice deep. Those eyes penetrated my soul and I was an open book. "I want to know why!"

"I don't know why," I said, hanging my head. "I'm so confused right now, Blue. The only thing I do know," I declared, looking up at him, "is I love you!"

"Do not lie to me because it didn't work out with him," Blue retorted.

"I'm not lying," I denied, shaking my head. I looked him in the eye, hoping that if he took anything, he took this. "I am no longer in love with Daniel. I-I can't explain it. After-after what we did—," my chest squeezed and I gasped, "I regretted it. That-that's why I didn't want to tell you, Blue. I realized what a mistake I had made."

"Red left Sam last night," Blue remarked, his voice thick. My eyes widened. "He's taken the girls and he's left. He came by this afternoon because he thought I deserved to be able to face him. He owned up to his mistake, Vlad! He told Sam and he faced me. You came home and you acted as if nothing happened. That's who I am involved with. A coward!"

I felt tears sting my eyes. It was true. "I just didn't want to hurt you—," I began.

"Oh, give it a fucking rest," Blue retorted. "You weren't afraid of hurting me! You were afraid of me leaving! I would have forgiven you, Vlad! I would have forgiven you for slipping but, damnit, I will not forgive you for deceiving me! You are still half-human. We make mistakes. But if I can't trust you to tell me when you screw up, then it's not love! I could have forgiven you for having sex with Red. I could have forgiven you for using me like a temporary assistant to get your rocks on. I cannot forgive you for coming into this house—," he threw his hand out towards my left hand, "with that damn ring on—and pretending none of that happened. I'm sorry. I'm not here to make you feel better. You may have made me but I am not here to serve you. I don't do that anymore. I'm not your slave!"

"Daniel," I begged. It sounded weird coming out and I don't know why I didn't call him Blue but I couldn't take it back. "Blue, please, I'm begging you."

"No," Blue shook his head. "If Red can walk away from the only thing keeping him sane and he can face me when you couldn't even take the ring off, then I can do this." My heart leapt to my throat because I knew that look. He wore it the last time he left. "I don't know where I'm going to go but I'll be in contact with you. We'll discuss Dawn's living arrangements with a lawyer but I won't be coming home to stay. Goodbye, Vlad. Forever." It was the exact words Daniel had said to me but his shattered not just my heart, but my world.

"Blue, God, no," I begged, my eyes watering and my voice becoming desperate. Blue turned away from me, stepping towards the nursery door. I hadn't noticed the door was closed before. That's why he closed the door and sent the workers home last night. He suspected a confrontation. I tried to deceive him, though, and that he can't forgive. As the door shut behind him, cutting him from my sight, I felt a snap. "Blue," I screamed, feeling completely lost and out of control. I didn't feel like this when Daniel left. I didn't feel like this when Daniel and Lilly left. It felt just like when Daniel died but I could stop this if I did something. I threw open the door to see Blue with a few suitcases in front of the crib. A strange man and woman stood to the left of the crib. Blue picked Dawn up, balancing her on his hip. "I beg you, sweetheart."

"No," Blue shook his head. "Say goodbye to Daddy. We're going to be on our own for a while, honey."

"Dada not coming," my sweet baby asked. I didn't know what hurt worst but losing them both was killing me.

"Not this time," Blue said, his voice choking. He cleared it, a smile trying to cover his weakness. "We're going to be okay, though, sweetheart."

"Blue, please," I begged again. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," he said, turning to the two strangers. "Follow me," he said. He transformed with our baby in his arms and began to float a few inches off the ground. In a moment, he was out of my house with the two strangers flying behind him, each with a couple suitcases. They were ghosts.

"I can't lose him," I mumbled, walking to the window. I had the strangest feeling. I hadn't felt like this in a while. It was like I was watching all this from a distance. I know what it is, of course. I'd been numb for nearly thirty years before Daniel and I got together. "I won't lose him."

3 3 3

It was odd. All my life, I had worked to become a successful businessman and here I was, throwing it all away for a child and a baby. I signed the piece of paper with my lawyer present and it felt so… good. I was broke. I didn't have a dime to my name. I had transferred it all to Daniel. I wanted him to run my company after my passing. I wanted him to be my protégée. Now, I am giving it to him because I don't want it. If I can't have Blue, what's it all for? Without my daughter, who am I striving to be better for? For the first time, I was going to throw everything away to prove to someone how much they mean to me. I don't care if it takes eternity, I will find Blue and Dawn. I will prove to him how much I love him, too.

The second piece of business was to resign as mayor. I wouldn't wait for the council to approve. I wasn't sticking around here anymore. I was going to follow Blue to the ends of the Earth. I was going to prove to him that I was serious. I didn't care what it took. I was going to find the love of my life and my daughter. And I was leaving everything behind so I could be light enough to do it. As I signed that notice, the lawyer took the piece of paper and placed it in his briefcase. That was the only article not going in the folder he had sitting there.

The next piece of business was the hardest one to consider. I had more than one daughter. While Lilly and I don't get along that well, Megan and I have become quite close. I love that little girl—I love both girls—but I have to set priorities. I pulled out a piece of paper and I thought of what I could tell them to make this sting less.

_My dearest Lillian,_

_You have always been the apple of my eye. I loved you the minute I learned of you and I couldn't care less that you were a girl. I've made a lot of mistakes, my dear, but you were never one of them. I loved your father very much and I still do but I have made another mistake. I'm sure this is no surprise to you, of course, but I need to fix this mistake. To do that, I have to go away. Daddy is going to be upset for a while, my dear, but he'll get over it. Your family will be reunited, I have no doubt, but if I do not go, I will lose my own._

_You are very important to me, Lilly. You will always be my number one but there is no future for me here. You have your mother and you have your father. I have no place in your life anymore, my sweet tiger-Lilly. For this, I must set you aside. I have deep regrets putting anyone above you and I hope you can forgive me, angel. I love you with all my heart. You can do anything you want, my dear. Never allow anything to slow you down and make Daddy proud. I will miss you so much, pumpkin. A day will not go by that you aren't in my heart and mind. You will always have the biggest part of me._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

I choked up writing it but I needed to complete the notes.

_My sweet Megan,_

_I don't care what anyone says, you are my greatest achievement. Your daddy loved you of course but he wasn't too happy about how you came to be. You were the only child with Daniel that gave me a chance. I realize we could have done so much together. I love your sister but you are the one who makes me get out of bed in the mornings. I assure you mornings will be more difficult from this point forward. I must do this, though, Megan. You see, I can't survive without your Uncle Blue. I have made a mistake and now I must prove to him how sorry I am. You are my child, my dear, so you will make mistakes, too. Hopefully, though, you will resemble your father more than me. Your father is as close to perfect as one can get._

_Daniel loves Sam, Megan. I know you want us to reconcile but I'm afraid that time has come and gone. Give her a chance, my child. Lilly loves her so I am sure you will too. Sam has been good to you girls. Daniel was so lucky to find someone who not only accepted him but accepted my girls as well. Anyone who would love you that much has to be okay. Not that loving you is hard to begin with. As pained as this makes me, I must go. Without Blue, I just can't see life worth living. You have always made my world special, Megan, but Blue makes it worthwhile. I am sorry to put anything above your sister and you. Mostly, I am sorry I am taking Dawn with me. Please forgive me and perhaps we can be a happy family again… just not like that. That was my mistake, my dear. Learn from the mistakes of your father._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

I didn't choke up this time. It may have been hard to write but I knew she loved me. Lilly was the hardest to write. Imagining Megan crying was comforting. Imagining Lilly going about her life as if she didn't lose anything important was heartbreaking. I sighed as I came to the last piece of business to tend to.

_Daniel,_

_I am sorry. I was once again too blind to see what you knew all along. We weren't right for each other. We both had the love of our life and what we done last night may have jeopardize both relationships. Even though it wasn't your fault, Sam is a forgiving woman. Talk to her and fix this. You deserve to be happy, Daniel. I finally realize what I want above all else is my family's happiness. I have caused you so much heartbreak. I am sorry. I always loved you._

_That is why I am letting you go. You have begged for your freedom since that cold December day nearly three years ago. I am sorry it has taken me this long to realize I was locking you to my own ball and chain. Blue was right. I was a coward. I hid while you faced your demons. This is why I loved you. Even in the face of such pain and fear, you still stand so tall. It has been my honor to know you though I wished it could have been under better circumstances. There is no reason I hurt you. I hurt you because I was a coward and I had to lash out at others to feel powerful._

_I know you will do great things. You already have. I wish I could be here to see the achievements you will make. Instead, know I am sending my love. I want nothing more than for you to succeed. I know you can make a difference. I've seen it. I've felt it. But now I must follow my own heart and it's on the run. This is why I am leaving. There are many things I can live without. Blue is not one of them. I hope you can forgive me._

_Although I know nothing written is official, please take this as my permission for Sam to adopt our children. You have found an amazing woman despite my burning hate for her. She loves you and she loves my girls, though. I guess she can't be all bad. I just want my family to be happy and I know she makes you happy. She makes Lilly happy. I know once I have disappeared, she will make Megan happy. I can't ask for anything more than that._

_Maybe someday we'll see each other again but for now, we must maintain our distances. Blue is insecure enough. I can't have him second guessing me again. I don't want to let him down._

_Vlad_

I folded up Daniel's note and handed it to the lawyer. Everything was in order. "Have that folder delivered in two days to Daniel Fenton. Thank you for your service, Oscar. You've been a good friend."

"It's been my pleasure, Mr. Masters," the elderly man replied. I stood up but I removed my expensive overcoat. I was starting fresh and I was starting over. It was like I was removing the preverbal coat over my life so I might as well do it physically as well. I placed it on the table, rolling my sleeves up. I turned around, dismissing myself. I don't care how long it takes, my love. I will find you and I will make you see I have never been more serious.

3 3 3

I finally found Blue in Maryland. I stood outside that motel with knots in my stomach. I had to get him to see I had changed. I would not screw this up as I screwed up mine and Daniel's relationship. That was over and I am accepting that. I still love him but I get that Daniel isn't mine anymore. I can still have Blue. I just need to make this work.

I sensed the motel room and felt the two strangers. I entered both of their minds, taking control of them. I had the woman turn to Blue. "My Duke," she said softly, "allow Faustus and I to take your daughter out. You could use the alone time."

"I don't know," Blue whispered. He held our daughter to his chest as he cradled her. "I kind of want her to stay close."

"My lord," the male, Faustus, spoke. "Laelius is correct. This atmosphere isn't helpful for the child. Allow her to be shielded as you mourn the end of your marriage."

"I guess you have a point," Blue sighed. He kissed Dawn softly. "Stay close and contact me if you need me."

"At once, my lord," Laelius bowed. She took Dawn and the two left as I instructed. Blue pulled his legs on the recliner, wrapping his arms around his legs. He sobbed in his lab and it broke my heart. I had hurt him.

I left him alone for a few minutes. I didn't want to go right in. I wanted to give him some time to regain his bearings. I know Blue. He won't let this keep him down. Daniel was right. If he was able to leave his family, he would be able to leave me. All he needs is some time to cope with it. It's only been two hours since he left. I'm hoping I'm not too late.

When Blue stopped crying, he stood up and went to his bags. He pulled out a small box and I noticed it was the Tiffany box. I looked to his hand and he wasn't wearing his ring. I looked to my hand and it was still on that finger. I got sick. I had slipped it on after Daniel and I had done our unspeakable deed. I pulled it off my finger and put it in my pants pocket. The only way I'll put it back on now is if he puts it on himself. I can't go back. I can't pretend last night didn't happen. I don't want to. It's made me realize how much I love and respect Blue.

I phased into the room, bringing forth the rings that change me to a human. Blue looked up in shock. "What are you doing here," he demanded, wiping his eyes. He wouldn't admit he's broken down.

"I'm here to prove something to you," I said, my voice weak. "Blue, I was wrong. You deserve so much more than I can give you but I love you. I regretted what I done. I really did." I took a breath. "I didn't tell you because I was a coward. You were right. I was afraid of losing you but now I know that you deserved to know the truth. Daniel and I are over. I get that now. There's an envelope in his name that holds every asset I own and three letters. I gave my blessing for him and Sam. I gave him everything, Blue, so you can have all that matters."

"You handed him… everything," Blue asked, his voice breaking.

"Everything that doesn't matter," I said softly. "The only thing that matters is here in this state. Dawn, you, and I. Let's start over, Blue. We'll go somewhere where we can start over fresh. We will begin our lives from the ground up. Just Dawn, you and I. I don't want to be that man anymore. I want to be the man you make me."

"You're saying this because Red backed out again," Blue accused me.

"No," I shook my head. "I did this before Daniel came out of the bathroom. I was going to tell him this was a mistake but I couldn't form the words. I wanted you and I had him. For once, the role was reversed. So long, I held you praying it was him and when I did hold him, I was then praying it was you. I don't know what happened, Blue, but I don't love him as much as I love you. I still love him but he's the mother of two of my children. That doesn't mean I cherish him any more than I cherish you."

"We'll start over," Blue asked me, giving me a stern look.

"We'll spend the next few days looking for a place to live. Looking for a place to call our own. It doesn't have to be here but I don't care if we do. It doesn't even have to be in the United States. I just don't want to live in Wisconsin, Colorado or Illinois. I want to start over."

"I just picked this place for a few days. I don't know where I was going," Blue said softly. "We'll pick a place and we will start over. I just need you to say you'll do these three things. If you promise to do these three things, I'll come back. If not or if you screw up, I'm gone and I won't be coming back. Okay?"

"Anything," I begged.

"You and I will get a job, you'll stop using your powers and you cut off all contact with Red," Blue said firmly.

All three scared me because I didn't know if I could do any of them but the last one was a jab in the heart. "Complete contact. I can't see the girls. I can't send birthday or holiday gifts or cards. Walking away like I don't exist."

"That's my terms," Blue said, his eyes firm. I can't blame him. I have left him no choice. He can't trust me so he needs to be sure I have no pitfalls. I can't have any opportunities.

I nodded my head painfully. "Okay. I'll walk away."

"I'm sorry," Blue whispered. "It's not right but I can't trust you any other way. I'm selfish, Vlad. I need that security that you won't go back. If you are in contact with Lilly and Megan, I will have my doubts. This is the only way I can give you a fair chance of keeping me. I can't be looking over my shoulder. Eventually, I'll leave. That's why you can't use your powers. It's happened in the past. When Red and you were together, he kept looking over his shoulder. He wondered if you'd go back to the way you were. I don't want to do that, Vlad. And finally, I want you to have to work for what you got. I think that's why you lost control. Everything you ever wanted or needed was at your fingertips. Not now! Anything we need or want, we'll work for it. We won't be living on easy street!"

"Anything," I said, taking his hands in mine. "I am scared I will fail but I will try my best, Blue. You have my word. The hardest thing, though, will be the children. I don't know if I can do that, Blue. They're my kids. Could you give up Dawn?"

"No," Blue shook his head. "And I would leave if you asked me. But this is the only way I can function. I'm sorry, Vlad. You can leave if you want but you wanted to know what you could do to win me back. Those three things, those impossibly hard three things, are my conditions. Make your choice."

"I choose you," I said with a heavy heart. Oh, God, it hurt when I said those three words. Even though I said I was choosing Blue, I knew I was giving up my girls. Lilly couldn't care less but Megan killed me. She and I have gotten so close. It's going to hurt her the most. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. "What about Megan and Dawn? Are we really going to separate them?"

"This is the only way," Blue declared. "Either agree by my terms or walk away."

"I agree," I sighed. Oh, God, Megan, forgive me.

3 3 3

When the two ghosts returned, I got my first test. Thinking I was attacking Blue and Dawn, they attacked me. They were powerful but I could easily stomp them into the ground. I couldn't move a muscle as they contained me. If I did, I'd lose everything.

"Stand down," Blue remarked as if we were sharing a cup of tea and not that these two ghosts had slammed me into a wall. "He's okay."

"My lord, has he harmed you," the male asked.

"No," Blue shook his head.

"Leave Dada alone," Dawn screamed, flying out of the woman's hands. Before I could say anything, Dawn brought up a shield and threw the two ghosts away.

"Dawn," I said softly. "It's okay, sweetheart. They were just going to ask me some questions."

"No," Dawn retorted. "Dada in trouble." She wasn't as developed as Lilly was by this age but she could still talk circles around other nine month olds.

"Listen to your mother and I, Dawn," I said sternly. "Everything will be all right."

"No one hurts Dada," Dawn retorted.

Blue squatted down to Dawn's level with me. "It's okay, Dawn. The party was just surprised. That's all."

"Dada okay," Dawn asked me.

"Daddy's okay," I said softly. I put my hands around her waist and picked her up. I put her on my hip, bouncing her.

"Good," Dawn declared. "No one hurt Dada!"

"Daddy's fine," I said softly. I kissed her cheek.

"Mama," Dawn said, looking to Blue. "Why you no help Dada?"

"Daddy was fine," Blue replied.

"You no help Dada," Dawn accused. "Trouble?"

"A little," Blue nodded. "But nothing you need to worry about. Everything's turning out fine. Daddy passed."

"Passed," Dawn questioned. "Passed what?"

"The test," Blue said, stepping towards me. "Two more and you may win the prize."

"I hope so," I said, rubbing his face with my free hand. "The prize is the most important thing to me."

"Me prize," Dawn questioned.

I chuckled. "Yes. You and Mommy are the prize."

"Dada already win, then," Dawn commented. "I no going nowhere."

"I'm not going anywhere," I corrected.

"She's nine months old speaking complete sentences," Blue scolded. "Give her a break."

"I'll give her a break when she speaks complete grammatically correct sentences," I playfully retorted. I could care less if she spoke it correctly. I just don't want her to become confused when she's older.

3 3 3

We spent the next three days looking through places that we would like to call home. Blue and I decided we wanted to pick a state that legalized same-sex marriages so we could have that option if we wanted. I suggested it be a large city. Blue was a little hesitant but he agreed that it would be easier to get an apartment in a big city than it would to buy a house in a suburb. We didn't have much money so we'd be living paycheck to paycheck. We couldn't afford the down payment on a house, no matter what size it may be.

Friday, we decided that we'd like to live in Connecticut. We didn't know where at in that state but it would be a city with a population of at least seventy-five thousand people.

"How about a city on the coast," Blue asked me as we looked over the map of Connecticut. "Romantic walks on the peer?"

I smiled softly. "Whatever you want, my dear, I'll agree to."

"Let's see," Blue said, humming slightly. He let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "There's a lot of cities on the coast."

"Look for the bold type," I said, pointing to the center of the page. "Like here."

"New Haven," he replied, cocking his head to the side. "It kind of fits."

"Is this where you want to live," I asked, taking his hand.

"I think so," Blue smiled. I leaned in and captured his lips with mine. I loved him so much.

"As long as you are there, we could go anywhere," I whispered. He had stolen my breath away.

"This is it," Blue whispered. "This is the new start we've needed. I can feel it."

"As long as you're by my side, I don't care," I repeated. "I just can't live without you, Blue. You mean too much to me."

"If you can keep those three things up, then we will make it," Blue whispered. We kissed again.

3 3 3

It had been a week since Daniel and I had done our unspeakable deed. Blue and I had gotten jobs and the two Roman ghosts, from Daniel's castle, would serve as servants. Mostly, their job was to take care of Dawn but Blue had them do a few things. I had responded to an ad as a local bank branch teller and Blue had taken a job as a security officer at an airport. Both jobs were lousy positions but they gave health insurance and they paid enough wages to get us through the week. We both worked long hours but I didn't mind the work. I don't think Blue did either.

I made it home around five o'clock but I knew Blue wouldn't be home until seven. I collapsed on the couch beside of Faustus, letting out a deep sigh.

Faustus retrieved a longneck from a cooler sitting at his feet. "This helps," he said softly.

I laughed at the absurdity. "A ghost who drinks."

"It doesn't give you a heightened sense of happiness but it does take off the edge," Faustus replied.

"I can't imagine it giving a ghost a buzz," I chuckled.

"But it does help," Faustus quipped. "Try it."

"Thank you," I replied, twisting the top off. I took a drink and oddly, I did feel a slight change. It felt like the time I was drinking, just as it was beginning to wear off. Strange. "This is good."

"Told you," Faustus laughed.

Laelius walked in the room with Dawn. "Dada," Dawn cried.

"Hey, baby girl," I replied. I put the longneck on top of the table and held my arms out. Laelius placed her in my arms. The two ghosts have come to trust me and they don't cause problems anymore. I kissed Dawn's cheek. "I love you, my little Dawn."

"I love you, too, Dada," Dawn replied, her voice slightly childish. I cradled her to me. A knock came to the door, startling me. "Visitor," Dawn asked me.

"I don't know who," I said, standing up. I cradled her head with my free hand, using my legs to pull me up. We hadn't met anyone in the city except co-workers and I can't imagine any of them coming to visit us. Maybe Blue lost his key… but that's ridiculous. He'd just phase through the door unless someone was outside and then he'd find another way to come inside.

"Maybe it Meg," Dawn asked. I smiled sadly at her as I reached for the doorknob. God, don't let it be Daniel.

Before I fully opened the door, Maddie pushed past me. I gasped in surprise. "Where is he," Maddie demanded.

"He's at work," I said, defensively. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"Vlad," Jack barked, "your involvement with my son is over, do you understand me! He is coming home!"

"Jack, Maddie, I'm moving on," I said softly, looking into their eyes individually. "Just let us start fresh! Blue doesn't want you to parent him!"

"I could care less what Blue wants," Maddie demanded. "I care for Blue but right now my son is missing and you have convinced him to run away with you." Her eyes fell on Dawn. The pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. "You even abducted Dawn from him!"

"Maddie, Daniel isn't here," I defended, my eyes wide from worry. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Maddie looked down, shamefully. Jack's voice broke. "We don't know. The kids were covering for him again. We thought they were at their headquarters. They just told us today they have no idea where he is."

"He hasn't come home," I asked, my breath catching in my throat. I swallowed hard.

"You know what happened," Maddie demanded. Her eyes bore into me. "What do you know?"

"Daniel came to see Blue right before he left," I said softly. "I haven't been in Illinois since the fifteeenth. I just know Daniel told Blue he had left with the girls."

Maddie swallowed hard and I fought not to wonder what she was thinking. "What happened between the two of you?"

"I'd been plotting to get him to come back to me since after the Disasteroid. Things have been hard on Daniel and he needed someone to comfort him. We both regretted our choices."

"You and Danny had a one night stand," Maddie said, nodding in understanding. "Danny feels guilt ridden and he runs. It makes perfect sense but it doesn't help me find my son! Do you know where he would go?"

"There is no where he would go, Maddie. He's drifting," I looked into her eyes. "You won't find him, at least not on your own. Work with the kids. I can't help, Maddie."

"Why not," Jack demanded. "This is your fault!"

"And you have no idea how sorry I am but Blue forced me to cut off all contact with Daniel and the girls. If I see them again, he'll leave me. Blue is too important to me. Lilly and Megan have a Mom and a Dad. Blue and I are all Dawn has." I kissed her tiny hand and she put her hand to my face. "It's okay."

"So you are walking away from your obligations to your family because you risk losing another," Maddie demanded. "You have two families, Vlad! What are you going to do about Danny, Lilly and Megan?"

"They're not my concern anymore," I said and my voice broke. I thought I was going to lose it but I took a shuttering breath and returned my attention to the parents of my ex.

"You are despicable," Jack said. He sneered at me. "You are a worm, not a man!"

"Do you think I don't know that," I demanded, looking to him now. "Do you think I don't regret the choices I made in my life? I am trying to turn it around but I have burned Blue too many times! He can't trust me around Daniel so now the only choice he has is to be suspicious of my activities now. The only way he can trust me is if I cut off contact. If I break any of the rules, I lose him and Dawn. You are asking me to give up the only thing I have for the illusion of something I lost a long time ago. That is despicable!"

"If you had figured this out a long time ago, my son wouldn't be missing," Maddie accused of me.

"But I didn't," I retorted. "The road I have to travel is not an easy one, Maddie. If karma is real, I'm swimming in it from all the times I've screwed up. I had to face my crimes eventually and now it is worse than I ever imagined. It isn't enough for me to die! No, for justice to really happen, I have to be miserable. I had to choose, Maddie. If you don't like my choice, then go cry to someone else. I cry enough for the loss of my girls."

"You have me, Dada," Dawn said, pulling on my beard. I chuckled a soft laugh.

"Yes, Dawn," I said softly. "I have you and I have your mother. That's all I need in life." I looked to Maddie and Jack. "This is all I need."

"I will find my son," Maddie said. "With or without your help."

"Listen to the kids," I repeated. "Danielle is your best chance at finding him."

"Danielle is already offering to help," Jack said softly. "Thanks… for nothing."

3 3 3

I told Blue about Maddie and Jack visiting but he showed no signs of wanting to saddle up a rescue party. I guess Daniel doesn't mean that much to him anymore. I can't say that I blame him. We continued our routines but I couldn't keep Daniel out of my mind. Finally, on the twenty-third, I made my decision. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf here. I will no longer be a coward. That means I have to own up to my mistakes. Instead of going home that evening, I went to Blue's place of employment.

"Vlad," Blue asked, surprised. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay, Blue," I said firmly. "Do you have a minute?"

"I think I can scratch out sixty seconds," Blue said, a hint of humor in his voice. There was too much worry for him to be completely playful.

We walked to a private hallway, where very few people were passing. It was a Thursday just after school resuming and there just weren't that many travelers. "Blue," I said, taking a deep breath. After I released it, I prepared for a fight. "I'm going to see Daniel." A look of confusion and betrayal crossed his face. "Listen, I am not choosing him over you. Just the opposite. You want me to be a new man. I want to be a new man. I am no different, Blue. I am still hiding my mistakes behind others. I have to do this, Blue, but I wanted you to know I was going to do it. That is what this is about: trust. If I sneak away, you have no reason to trust me."

Blue took a breath. "Thank you for telling me," he said, his voice shaking. "I just wished you wouldn't. It's not about hiding, Vlad. I don't want you to hide from Red. I want you to cut off contact. I want you to pretend that I am Daniel. Not that I want you to pretend that I'm not who I am. I have those memories. I want you to pretend you do, too."

"Trust me, I wish it did start out that way," I said, squeezing his hands. "But it didn't, Blue. I made those memories so I could control you. I don't want to control you. I want us to work as a team. I want us to be in sync. I don't want to own you and I don't want you to own me. I want us to belong to each other. That is so much more meaningful than owning the other."

Blue's lips pulled into a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm just scared, Vlad. What will seeing him do?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "But I will tell you everything I did. I will take the ring off if I screw up and you can choose to forgive me or not. I will never lie to you again."

Blue sighed. "Okay," he said softly. He wrapped his arms around my neck. "Go say goodbye to Dawn just in case. I don't know if I can forgive you or not."

"I love you," I whispered. I was scared to death but I had an obligation to Daniel. I needed him to understand that he wasn't to blame. We kissed briefly.

"You can use your powers," Blue said as he put the heels of his feet back on the ground. He didn't have to reach up too high to kiss me but I was still about an inch and a half taller. He'd finish taking me this year.

"Thank you," I said, nodding. I held a deep breath, teleporting out as I released it. It's been a week since I used any powers at all. I still had them. The test was about self-control so the Plasmius Maximus wouldn't work. I had to show self-control, not employ a device.

I spent about ten minutes with Dawn because I knew there was a real possibility I would never see her again. Even if I told Blue everything I done, I risked losing them. He was just so insecure. I have broken him and now I have tried to glue back the pieces. Doing this so soon after last week is like sinking the pieces in a tub of water. There's the risk of the glue not being dry and Blue could crumble again. I may not be able to glue him back together a second time. Glue can't fix everything.

When I was certain I wouldn't forget a thing about Dawn, I handed her back to Laelius and closed my eyes. Finding his signature was as easy as breathing… maybe even a little easier and I teleported to Daniel's signature. When I opened my eyes, I was now in a tent of some sort. It was certainly not like a tent I had ever seen. It was spacious and there were appliances in this tent. The only reason I knew it was a tent was I could see the plastic rippling from the apparent violent winds.

"Dada," I heard a squeal. I looked behind me to see my girls sitting on a couch of some sort. This must be a creation of Maddie and Jack.

"Lilly, Megan," I cried, absolutely overtaken by emotion. I started towards them at the same time Megan started towards me.

"No," a firm voice broadcasted at the same time a shield separated me from my girls.

"Dada," Megan protested. Daniel appeared behind her.

"We're not involving ourselves with him anymore," Daniel spoke softly to our daughter. "He can leave now!"

"Dada," Megan objected again.

"Why are you here," Daniel demanded of me.

"Maddie and Jack paid me a visit two days ago," I said softly. "They're worried, Daniel. You don't have to do this anymore."

"I have put my family through enough," Daniel said, shuttering a breath. "Sam and I are in magnetism. If I don't leave, she'll never be able to think for herself."

"It doesn't work like that for Sam," I said softly. "Can you put this down so we can talk?"

Megan giggled happily, clearly approving that action.

"We have nothing to talk about," Daniel denied stubbornly.

"We have a lot to discuss, Daniel. We have both made mistakes in the past but right now, you are making the biggest mistake of your life. You love Sam. For Heaven's sake, go back to her."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "You want me to go back to Sam?"

"Daniel, I tried to tell you that night," I said, lowering my head. "I'm not in love with you anymore. I love Blue. I wished it could have been under other circumstances but I'm glad it happened. I would have never realized what a fool I was."

"How much does Blue know about your visit," he asked me suspiciously.

"He knew of my intentions and I will tell him of my failures. He's asked me to cut off all contact from you but I couldn't leave things as they were. I hope he's still as forgiving as he seemed at the airport."

"The airport," Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Was he leaving? That doesn't sound forgiving to me."

"No," I smiled softly. "That's where he works. He's a security guard."

"Blue has a job," Daniel asked, surprised.

"We both do," I said hesitantly.

Daniel started laughing, bending over as he lost control. He squeezed poor Megan between his knees and chest. "You are working?!"

"And I haven't used my powers in a week," I replied sincerely. I tried not to get upset or start laughing with him. I didn't know which one I wanted to do. "Today is the first time I've used them since I teleported to Blue."

He looked at me seriously. "I can't believe you didn't tell him about what we did."

"We both regretted our choices, Daniel. You were just the bigger man in owning up to your mistake."

"I thought he had a right to punch me if he felt like it. I just broke his heart even more. Sam had gone to him when she felt us together. He knew something was going on so I wanted to face him. I wanted to tell him I was sorry. Before I left, he asked me one thing. He wanted me to give him an identity."

"I know," I nodded my head. "He told me Daniel Rogers was now his real name. This is just the first time Daniel Rogers looks like Daniel Fenton."

"I'm happy for you, Vlad," Daniel said, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I always knew you would figure it out someday. I just never imagined it'd make me lose my-my future with Sam." He sucked in a breath of air, trying to prevent a breakdown.

"You don't have to throw it away, Daniel. She will continue to love you," I said softly.

"I don't know if what we have is real or not, Vlad. Every experience with magnetism I have is negative."

"Really," I questioned. "Carla and David Simmons have magnetism. Is that bad? What about Skulker and Ember? Even Mom hasn't moved on to someone else so that means that Dad must be her partner for eternity."

"I think Skulker and Ember is the perfect example of a bad relationship. My grandparents were together before they or the other died. Skulker and Ember got together after their deaths and they constantly fight. Is that true love?"

"There is more to love than happily ever after," I said simply. "I'm sure Maddie's parents fight and I know Mom and Dad fight. They're just better at concealing it. Ember and Skulker are both stubborn and headstrong. Of course their fights would be easier to spot."

"I'm not going back, Vlad," Daniel said. "I've hurt Sam too much. She deserves someone better."

"There may be no one better," I said softly. "Just think about it, okay?"

Daniel sighed. "I guess you want to see the girls?"

"If you will," I asked. My voice broke and I cleared it.

"Okay," Daniel said. He released the shield and I took Megan from his arms. She clung to me and I lost control of my emotions.

"I love you so much, Megan," I whispered into her ear as I cried.

"I love you, too, Dada," Megan returned. I sat down on the couch beside of Lilly but she moved to the opposite side. I ignored her for the time being so I could focus on Megan. I studied her face, pointing to every difference between Megan and Dawn. I never wanted to think about Megan and see Dawn or vice versa. I wanted to see them for who they are.

"This is probably the last time you'll see Vlad, Lilly," Daniel replied. He picked up the two year old and sat down, placing her gently on his lap. "Can you try to be friendly?"

"And he'll be out of our lives forever," Lilly asked. I took a breath, focusing on Megan. They continued to talk but I ignored them. I wanted to focus on Megan.

3 3 3

I fidgeted in our apartment bedroom as I awaited Blue to return. He was going to kill me for what I have done. Blue stepped inside the apartment, closing the door. The party had taken Dawn for an evening stroll so we could have some privacy. We needed it.

"How did it go?"

I released a breath, looking to my shoes. "He didn't listen to me. I said goodbye to the girls and Lilly said good riddance to me."

"I'm sorry," Blue said softly.

"At least she's somewhat happy," I sighed. "She's upset about Daniel and Sam's breakup but she's holding out for their reconsolidation. I think they will reunite."

"Of course they will," Blue said softly. "Where is he?"

"By the way that tent was rippling, it wouldn't surprise me if he was in the North Pole," I quipped. "He had some kind of tent that Maddie and Jack undoubtedly built and the plastic was shaking like a hurricane was going on." That thought made me think. I looked at him for the first time. "Actually, it might not have been cold weather. There might as well have been a Hurricane outside." Oops.

"He's traveling the world, going where the ghosts take him," Blue observed.

"That's what I took away, too," I said, putting my attention back on my feet. "I really need to tell you what else happened."

"Okay," Blue laughed. "What?"

"You said you might not forgive me for my betrayal," I said, swallowing hard. I didn't dare look up. I was too afraid. "I decided I wanted to do one more thing."

"What is it," Blue demanded, getting impatient.

"I, uh, I well," I began. I couldn't get it out. I let out a nervous laugh, my gaze still cast downward.

"Vlad," Blue demanded.

"Daniel was sitting beside of me," I said, finally looking to him. Seeing his face brought on a wash of guilt. "It was nothing personal, Blue, I swear. I did it only for one last kick."

"Did you make love to him," Blue demanded.

"He was sitting beside me and I put my hand on his arm," I continued, keeping my eyes locked on his. It didn't feel this sinful earlier. "I used my powers on him."

"What," Blue asked, confused. "Did you make him forget you? Make him forget the visit? Force him to go home."

Actually, all those would have been productive. Not that what I did wouldn't result in something. "No," I said softly. "I put my hand on his arm and I used my power to make him experience something that wasn't happening. Daniel thought we put the girls down and went for a walk outside. Really, we put the girls down and I led him back to the living room. I forced the party not to realize what was going off."

"Vlad," Blue demanded, his eyes going wide. "What did you do?"

"You know what I did," I said softly. "It wasn't personal, Blue. This is the last one—for Daniel and I. I hope to do it again with you when we're ready."

"Vlad," Blue whispered, his breath catching in his throat. "He's out there, alone! How could you put him through this while he's suffering enough?

"It was just one last time," I said softly. "Three's the charm, right?"

"I hope to God Red gets his hands on you," Blue declared. "Because you deserve to be ripped to shreds for that!"

"Just promise me you have forgiven me. That's all I want to know," I asked. I hoped it was a boy but I don't care what it is. It's not like I'll ever see it. She'll raise this one, too.

"I don't feel any urge to take off with Dawn," he sighed. "It looks like you've gotten away with impregnation!"

"It was just for the hell of it," I said, taking his hands in mine. "You're the one I want. I didn't touch him any other way. He won't find out for a while. It's just like with Megan."

"Except he knew he was missing time through that," Blue objected. "Granted, it was the last thing on his mind. This certainly will be the last thing on his mind. I should have known the visit would end with another child."

"It's over, Blue," I said softly. "It's just you, Dawn and I now. I have no other children. Daniel doesn't exist. I'm going to pretend the memories you have are what really happened. To the rest of the world, we met on a flight. But to you and I, I fell in love with you and forgot all about Maddie. It's the God honest truth."

"We'll have another baby soon," Blue replied, stepping into my arms. "Just not right now. I feel sorry for Red. There are so many babies in that house. All of them are missing their childhood. I want Dawn to know what it feels like to be a kid and not what it feels like to be in a nursery."

"Okay," I said softly. "Whatever you want, my love."

"I love you, Vlad," Blue said, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"And I love you," I said, capturing his lips with mine. As we kissed, I erased everything from my mind. I was going to forgive myself. I wouldn't continue to torment myself and therefore torment those I loved. I wasn't pretending Blue was Daniel… I was pretending Daniel never existed and it was just Blue and I. I imagined losing Lilly through that and that Dawn was Megan all along. I imagined Daniel and I becoming a couple without there being a rape. I forgot all about hurting him.

I forgave myself. I have done many things in my life wrong but there is nothing I can do about it. I can continue to pull myself down in the mud or I can let the weight go and stand up. It was so easy to let that weight go. The very first bitch I ever had vanished from my mind. I was setting her free. Every man and woman I ever killed, I released their souls. Every life I ruined with my powers, I asked for forgiveness. Every scar I put on Blue's heart, I erased.

This is a new beginning. I was going to put the past behind me and look forward to the future. Blue, Dawn and I were going to build a new life together. I would make new friends and build better relationships. I wouldn't depend on my powers for the things I wanted or needed. I wouldn't pull myself down by the weight of my mistakes. Blue and I were going to build a life here in Connecticut. We would marry, maybe, and we would have more kids. I was cutting out the past; walking away from the trials I have brought with me for the last twenty-two years. Blue and I were reborn.

The End

**AN: Okay, that's it for Life's Changes. There is only one more installment for Danny's Story and sadly, this story will end. It's been a long time coming.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to PrincessBetty01. You have been with me since the first story, reviewing every chapter like the trooper you are. Thank you for your words of encouragment and the discussions we've had. I'm glad to call you my friend! :)**

**Leave a review and look for Danny's Story, Part 5: Moving forward-coming January 2013!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays around the world!**

**- (Four)**


End file.
